Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit toi
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Amelia Matthew était une jeune sorcière comme toutes les autres. C'était une adolescente ordinaire, dont la vie tournait autour des cours, de ses amis... Et de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui la faisait chavirer malgré elle. (Rating T en général, M pour certains chapitres qui seront précisés)
1. Chapitre 1

_Ce matin-là, je me souviens avoir été aveuglée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers mes rideaux. Je refermai les yeux, enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller, remontant ma couverture au-dessus de ma tête. Je soupirai profondément, j'allais peut-être pouvoir me rendormir.  
Puis c'est là que je l'ai entendu. Un léger "tac-tac" distinct, cristallin, à peine audible. Je tournai la tête vers la droite, direction d'où provenait ce bruit qui commençait légèrement à m'agacer. Je fixai la fenêtre de ma chambre, derrière laquelle se trouvait un majestueux hibou qui me fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés._

_Je me souviens m'être levée d'un bond, me précipitant pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer. D'un battement d'aile, il se retrouva au sommet de ma commode et hulula doucement. A sa patte, une lettre cachetée que je m'empressai de détacher._

_J'avais presque oublié._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais 11 ans._

_Je m'appelle Amelia Matthew, et je viens d'être admise à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !_

**…**

Assise par terre au milieu d'un amas de livres et de parchemins en tous genres, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et bruns se retenait pour ne pas pouffer devant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Son journal intime de petite fille! Elle le feuilleta lentement, se remémorant l'époque joyeuse et insouciante de l'enfance. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait eu une vie, avant. Avant Poudlard, avant ses amis, avant ses peines de cœur. Avant lui.  
Elle essuya une larme quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Amy! Regarde-moi ce bazar! Tu étais censée ranger ta chambre, par la rendre encore pire! Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons. »

La dénommée Amy gloussa légèrement. C'est vrai qu'ainsi, sa chambre ressemblait plus à une zone de guerre qu'à une chambre.

« Désolée maman, je suis tombée sur mes vieilles affaires de quand j'étais petite, ça m'a rendue quelque peu nostalgique. »

Sa mère soupira. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une photo qui trainait par terre, où elle put voir sa fille accompagnée d'une enfant rousse ayant le même âge. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que vous étiez mignonnes, à l'époque! Vous avez bien grandi! »

« Mais je suis toujours mignonne! » S'écria Amy d'un air faussement outré.

L'adolescente se leva précipitamment et trottina jusqu'à sa mère pour jeter un coup d'œil à la photo.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'on était mignonne, » admit-elle en souriant. « C'est la première photo qu'on a prise ensemble, lors de notre première année! »

Amy observa l'image des deux enfants un peu plus intensément. Elle et son amie se tenaient par la taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se jetaient de temps à autres de petits regards complices. Car oui, les fillettes sur la photo bougeaient. Levant son regard vers celui de sa mère, Amy remarqua comme ses yeux brillaient. Cela fit apparaître un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sa mère était toujours autant fascinée par tout ce qui était magique, et cela depuis que son père lui avait avoué son secret : il était un sorcier.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, » lança alors la mère d'un air déterminé, « mais tu as du travail, jeune fille! Je vais bientôt commencer à préparer le dîner, j'aurais aimé que tu finisses de ranger avant qu'on ne mange. »

Elle tendit la photo à sa fille. A l'arrière, on pouvait lire « _Lily &amp; Amy 25/12/1971_ ».

**_…_**

Elles s'étaient rencontrées en première année, dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard. Amelia, après avoir enlacé une dernière fois ses parents, avait hissé tant bien que mal sa lourde valise à bord du train, et avait fini par s'installer dans un compartiment vide. Étant encore trop petite à l'époque pour atteindre les filets à bagages placés au-dessus des banquettes, elle cala ses affaires sous le siège où elle s'était assise. A côté de la fenêtre, dans le sens de la marche. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait à prendre le train.

A travers la vitre, elle vit sa mère et son père lui faire de grands signes auxquels elle répondit avec un grand sourire. Sa mère semblait sur le point de pleurer. Cela fendit le cœur de la fillette. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'abandonner ainsi sa mère moldue, qui n'était de ce fait pas vraiment préparée à devoir laisser partir ainsi sa fille chérie pendant dix longs mois.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par de petits coups frappés derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se trouva alors nez à nez avec une fille de son âge, apparemment perdue. Ses cheveux d'un roux foncé étaient noués en deux tresses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, tandis que ses yeux verts la fixaient d'un air un peu gêné.

« Euh, salut... » hésita la rousse, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. "Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant la place face à Amelia.

« Oui, pas de problème. » Lui répondit la fillette brune en adressant un sourire radieux à sa nouvelle camarade.

La fille rousse lui rendit son sourire et tira sa valise jusqu'à l'intérieur du compartiment, avant de s'installer contre la fenêtre.

« Je m'appelle Amelia Matthew, et toi? »

« Lily Evans. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Lily! »

La petite fille aux yeux verts lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, comme si elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Tu es en première année? » Demanda Amelia, histoire d'engager la conversation.

« Oui, toi aussi? »

« Yep! » Lança la brune avec enthousiaste. « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! »

« Ah oui? Moi j'ignorais que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre. »

A cette époque, Lily ignorait encore la chance qu'elle avait eue ce jour-là. La chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme Amelia. Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas sur ses origines.

« Tu viens d'une famille de moldus? Ma mère aussi est moldue, mais comme mon père est un sorcier, je savais que j'allais finir par recevoir ma lettre! »

Lily tiqua. « Mol... Moldu? »

« Ah, oui, c'est un mot pour désigner les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique. Ça a dû vachement te surprendre de recevoir ta lettre, non? »

Lily scruta la fille en face d'elle. Elle parlait à une vitesse folle, et avec un tel aplomb.

« Oh ça, oui! Tout le monde était surpris! On n'a pas compris pourquoi une chouette tapait sur le carreau de la cuisine! On a bien dû mettre dix minutes avant de réagir. »

« Et ça allait, tes parents étaient contents? »

Sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, la locomotive du Poudlard Express activa ses machines et le train commença à entamer sa marche.

« Ils étaient très surpris », admit Lily, « mais le plus drôle c'est quand même quand la chouette a essayé de se poser sur la tête de ma sœur! J'en avais mal aux côtes tellement je riais! »

« Oh, tu as une sœur? Peut-être qu'elle sera aussi une sorcière! »

« Hum, je ne pense pas. » Souffla la rouquine avec ce qui semblait être de l'amertume dans la voix. « Elle a deux ans de plus que moi, alors... »

« Ah... » ajouta simplement Amelia, soudain mal à l'aise. Si elle avait passé ses onze ans, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Le regard de Lily se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Amelia, gênée d'avoir lancé un sujet de conversation qui semblait mettre sa voisine mal à l'aise, se mit à observer son reflet dans la vitre du train.

Pour son âge, elle se trouvait un peu grande. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et des joues un peu rondes. Ses cheveux bouclaient au-dessus de sa tête et lui entouraient le visage. Elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un petit mouton noir. Elle espérait qu'ils finissent par pousser et enfin ne plus ressembler à un caniche tout juste toiletté. Et ses yeux étaient d'un mélange subtil de bleu, de gris et de vert. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient magiques, prétendant qu'ils pouvaient changer de couleur en fonction de son humeur, du temps qu'il faisait ou encore des vêtements qu'elle portait. Amelia n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais elle aimait bien ses yeux.

Elle tourna son regard vers Lily et l'observa avec attention. Elle aimait la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux qui allait très bien avec le vert de ses yeux. On aurait dit des émeraudes tellement leur couleur était profonde. Son nez droit était parsemé de petites taches de rousseur qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur ses joues et son front.

« Excuse-moi, » lâcha Amelia sans prévenir, ce qui fit sursauter la fillette en face d'elle, « je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec mes histoires. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire amical. Elle voyait à ses yeux que sa voisine semblait sincèrement désolée, et lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave en agitant la main.

« Et toi, tu as des frères ou des sœurs? » Lui demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Non, à mon grand regret. » Soupira la brune.

« Crois-moi, tu ne rates rien ! » La railla Lily.

Elles pouffèrent légèrement quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

« Salut les filles! » Lança le garçon qui venait de faire irruption. « Il vous reste de la place à ce que je vois! Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous? »

Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux d'un noir profond et d'un désordre épouvantable, comme si se coiffer était une option. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire qui se voulait charmeur tandis que ses yeux marron cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes carrées passèrent sur Amelia avant de se figer sur Lily.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Amelia en lui rendant son sourire.

Derrière lui, elle vit passer dans le couloir un autre garçon aux épais cheveux noirs, qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de leur compartiment avant de reprendre sa route.

Le jeune homme à lunettes s'installa à côté de Lily après avoir lancé sa valise sur la banquette d'en face.

« Je me présente, James Potter, pour vous servir! » Annonça-t-il d'un air ravi en tendant sa main à Lily qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

« Amelia Matthew. » Répondit la brune sans perdre son sourire.

« Lily Evans. » siffla la rousse en scrutant la main du garçon avant de la serrer sans vraiment de convictions.

« C'est un joli nom. » Siffla James, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard toujours braqué sur sa voisine.

Amelia perdit peu à peu son sourire. Ce garçon ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence, et elle trouvait ça un peu vexant. Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et fit mine de trouver le paysage qui défilait vraiment très captivant.

Le dénommé James Potter parla sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, uniquement à Lily. Il lui raconta le jour où il reçut sa lettre, ses emplettes au Chemin de Traverses, la promesse de ses parents de lui offrir un balais dès qu'il passerait en deuxième année (« Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir notre propre balais dès la première année, c'est nul quand même! » râla-t-il.), son impatience d'arriver et de savoir dans quelle maison il sera envoyé, même s'il se doutait fortement qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Car il était un Potter! Et les Potter allaient à Gryffondor!

De temps à autres, Amelia jetait de petits coups d'œil rapide à Lily, qui semblait mal à l'aise de la proximité de James et de son incessant flot de paroles. La rousse lança un regard désolé à sa camarade, qui lui répondit d'un discret sourire navré.

Pourtant, à un moment, James se leva, annonçant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et qu'il se dépêchait de revenir, avant de sortir du compartiment en trombe. Les filles poussèrent à l'unisson un long soupir soulagé.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler! » Souffla Amelia en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

« Moi non plus. » Lui répondit Lily en se retenant de rouler des yeux. « Il est épuisant, à toujours parler comme ça! »

« C'est clair! » Rit la brune avant de commencer une imitation du jeune garçon. « Oh et puis je suis trop fort, regarde comment mes muscles sont trop gonflés, ohohoh! » Dit-elle en prenant une voix excessivement grave et en gonflant ses biceps.

« Arrête! » Lança Lily en explosant de rire, pliée en deux. « Tu le fais trop bien! »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent ainsi jusqu'au retour de James, qui les regarda d'un air perplexe. Aurait-il raté quelque chose? A sa vue, les filles repartirent de plus belles dans leur fou rire, laissant le pauvre garçon complètement hagard.

**_…_**

Amy venait tout juste de finir de tout ranger. Posant le dernier morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau, elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'étala de ton son long sur son lit. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ranger! Mais maintenant, elle pouvait enfin s'accorder un peu de repos.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers un magazine, la voix de sa mère retentit dans toute la maison, annonçant l'heure du dîner. Amy poussa un râle de frustration avant de faire travailler ses abdos et de se lever avec difficulté. En passant devant son miroir, elle se regarda brièvement. Dans son vieux jogging et son pull trop large, elle trouva qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient dans tous les sens et lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle soupira. Elle ressemblait toujours à un caniche humain. Ses vêtements amples cachaient les quelques rondeurs de son corps qu'elle trouvait disgracieuses. Elle aurait bien besoin de faire un peu de sport... Ou, au moins, de ne plus se jeter sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. C'était décidé, elle allait enfin entamer son régime qu'elle se promettait de faire depuis deux ans! Elle sentait la motivation gagner tout son être quand elle entendit son père crier son nom afin qu'elle descende.

Malheureusement pour ses hanches, ses convictions et sa volonté s'envolèrent à peine l'odeur de pomme de terre et de roastbeef avait atteint ses narines.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le Poudlard Express arriva, au grand soulagement de Lily et Amelia, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sentant le train ralentir, les deux filles s'étirèrent longuement, Amelia lâcha même un bâillement. Le voyage leur avait paru affreusement long. Et c'était dû, entre autre, au fait que Potter avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à leur parler de lui et de la personne formidable qu'il était. Excédée, les fillettes avaient même fini par l'ignorer, faisant semblant de l'écouter en lançant de petites onomatopées par-ci par-là, histoire de. Et Potter n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à se lancer des fleurs.

En fin de journée, le jeune garçon leur annonça qu'afin d'être dans les premiers à descendre, il allait se mettre au niveau de la porte du train. Il avait attrapé sa valise et avait quitté le compartiment en leur faisant de grands signes de la main. Après son départ, les filles hurlèrent leur soulagement et purent ensuite discuter en toute tranquillité. Elles avaient parlé du monde sorcier, du monde moldu, Lily s'était inquiétée de ce fameux « rituel de répartition » dont elle avait vaguement entendu James Potter parler. Amelia lui avait alors expliqué l'histoire des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, et d'un fameux « Choixpeau » censé savoir quelle Maison correspondait le mieux à chaque nouvel élève. Elles s'étaient mises à imaginer où elles iraient, et espéraient l'une comme l'autre se retrouver dans la même Maison.

Une annonce se fit entendre. Le train entrait en gare. D'un même mouvement, elles attrapèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent avec difficulté vers la porte qui menait au quai. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et surtout beaucoup de gens plus grands qu'elles. Un garçon les dépassant d'au moins cinquante centimètres hurlait aux première années de se diriger vers l'avant du quai afin d'être conduit au château. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves, Lily et Amelia avancèrent le long du quai, jusqu'au moment où une masse immense se dessina devant elle.

Amelia leva lentement les yeux. A quelques mètres d'elle, un homme à la carrure imposante et à la taille impressionnante se tenait face à elles. Elle sentit sa nouvelle amie la tirer par la manche et se tourna vers Lily pour croiser son regard anxieux, presque terrorisé. Et cela ne rassura pas la rouquine de voir que son amie n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle.

« Bienvenu à vous tous! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard! C'est moi qui vais vous guider jusqu'au château! Allons, allons, pas de panique ! » Rit-il d'une voix forte en voyait les visages apeurés des enfants se tenant devant lui. « J'ai beau être grand, je ne vais pas vous manger! Allez, on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard! Vérifiez bien que vous n'avez rien oublié, on y va ! » Annonça le géant en se dirigeant vers ce qui, de loin, semblait être une étendue de plomb fondu dans laquelle se reflétait la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves de première année s'étaient retrouvés sur des barques qui avançaient comme par magie (ou plutôt, par magie) d'elles-mêmes vers la silhouette d'un immense château se dessinant dans le noir du ciel nocturne. Un murmure général de « ooooh » et de « ouaaah » s'éleva parmi les enfants. De son côté, Amelia ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La vue était à couper le souffle! Il lui tardait tellement d'arriver qu'elle commença à sautiller dans sa barque, la faisant dangereusement tanguer.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin. Hagrid leur dit de laisser leurs affaires là, qu'on s'occuperait de leur monter plus tard. Certains élèves firent la moue, inquiet de laisser leur précieuse valise sans surveillance. Le géant les emmena jusqu'à un immense hall menant à un gigantesque escalier. Sur leur droite se trouvait une porte de plusieurs mètres de haut derrière laquelle Amelia put distinguer des éclats de voix. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Le plafond était d'une hauteur impressionnante, l'escalier de marbre lui donnait des frissons. Elle s'imaginait déjà courir le long des marches ou glisser le long de la rampe (bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne devait pas vraiment être permis).

Elle entendit vaguement Hagrid marmonner quelque chose du genre « Professeur McGonagall va venir vous prendre en charge » avant de quitter le hall, laissant les nouvelles recrues livrées à elles-mêmes. Amelia était tellement excitée qu'elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lily observer la grande porte à leur droite avec appréhension. C'était sans doute ici qu'ils seraient répartis dans les Maisons. La fillette brune se mit alors à observer les autres élèves autour d'elle. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres, des blonds, des bruns, des roux, des timides qui lançaient de petits coups d'œil paniqués, des confiants racontant des blagues à leurs nouveaux camarades.

Soudain, une grande sorcière au regard sévère s'avança vers eux. Chacun se tut à son arrivée. Après un speech expliquant le déroulement de la soirée et le fonctionnement de l'école, elle guida le petit groupe jusqu'à la grande porte à leur droite.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les première années restèrent tous bouche bée.

La Grande Salle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées tout le long de la salle, jusqu'à une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait une cinquième table perpendiculaire aux quatre autres. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs, donnant ainsi une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Le plafond, semblable à un ciel nocturne, était parsemé d'étoiles.

Les première années, guidées par McGonagall, avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle était posé un tabouret coiffé d'un chapeau rapiécé.

« C'est ça le célèbre Choipeaux Magique ? » Chuchota Amelia à l'oreille de Lily. « Je m'attendais à mieux qu'un vieux morceau de toile usée... »

Lily esquissa un sourire, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible et se forçant à ne pas rire.

« Très bien. » Commença McGonagall, « A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret, je placerai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin qu'il vous répartisse dans vos Maisons. »

Et la liste commença. Adams Phillip, Serdaigle. Allen Mark, Poufsouffle. Anderson Gwendolyn, Gryffondor. Chaque fois que le nom d'une des Maisons résonnait dans la Grande Salle, des éclats de voix accompagnés d'applaudissements s'élevaient de l'une des tables. Amelia se dit que c'était finalement un moyen facile de savoir vers où se diriger une fois la sélection faite. Les élèves défilaient les uns après les autres. Amelia observa ses camarades autour d'elle. Qui sera le prochain? Austin Ludovic, Serpentard. Baker Anthony, Gryffondor. Berkelay Sarah, Serdaigle. Ils semblaient tous très nerveux.

« Black, Sirius. » Annonça McGonagall.

Se faufilant parmi les autres élèves, le dénommé Sirius bouscula par inadvertance l'épaule d'Amelia qui lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire espiègle, avant de lâcher un « désolé » et de marcher à grand pas vers l'estrade.

Amelia resta interdite. Pendant un quart de seconde, il avait plongé ses yeux d'un gris sombre dans les sien. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le garçon qui était passé devant leur compartiment, dans le train. Elle le regarda s'asseoir alors que le Professeur déposait lentement le Choixpeau miteux sur ses cheveux noirs. Il sembla tout à coup nerveux et perdit d'un seul coup l'éclat de malice qu'il avait dans les yeux. Quelques instants passèrent avant que le morceau de tissus ne hurle « Gryffondor », sous les applaudissements de la table directement sur la droite du groupe de première années.

La liste continua. Bowers Frederick, Serdaigle. Bridgestone Amanda, Poufsouffle. Bussby Shaun, Serpentard. Amelia commença à se sentir nerveuse. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites. D'un geste vif, elle les frotta le long de sa robe de sorcière pour les essuyer. Colin Hortense, Serdaigle. Davy Blake, Serpentard. Et si elle était aussi envoyée à Serpentard? A cette pensée, la jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa cape afin de cacher le bruit de sa toux, sous le regard interrogateur mais néanmoins inquiet de Lily. Earl Patrick, Poufsouffle.

« Evans, Lily. »

Lily adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de main à Amelia qui le lui rendit, avant de se diriger, tremblante, vers le tabouret. Amelia la fixait, croisant ses doigts aussi fort qu'elle le put. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Choixpeau hurla « Gryffondor ». Le visage d'Amelia perdit soudainement de sa constance tandis que celui de Lily s'illuminait. La brune se concentra afin de sourire chaleureusement à son amie qui lui faisait des signes en se dirigeant vers la table rouge et or. Amelia sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'aller à Gryffondor.

Le Professeur McGonagall continua à énumérer des noms sans qu'Amelia ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Lily, radieuse, irradiait de bonheur alors que des élèves de Gryffondor des années supérieures la félicitaient. A sa gauche, le garçon répondant au nom de Sirius Black applaudissait en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux dans la foule de première années.

« Lupin, Remus. » Fit la voix lointaine de McGonagall.

Le garçon à la droite d'Amelia s'avança lentement. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, de fins cheveux châtain clair tombant sur sa nuque. Quand il se tourna afin de monter sur le tabouret, la jeune fille remarqua alors avec stupeur qu'une grande cicatrice traversait son visage en diagonale. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça?

« Gryffondor ! » Hurla le Choixpeau.

Effusion de joie à la table de droite.

Amelia respira profondément. Son tour arriverait bientôt. Mac-Gregor. Marshall. Martins...

« Matthew, Amelia. » Sonna la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

Le rythme cardiaque de la fillette accéléra brusquement à l'appel de son nom. Lentement, droite comme un piquet, elle s'avança. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient gelées. Sa gorge était sèche. Sa vue se brouillait. Levant bien les pieds pour éviter de trébucher dans les marche, tel un condamné que l'on envoie à l'échafaud et qui voudrait garder un semblant de dignité dans ses derniers instants, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes s'approcha du tabouret et s'installa dessus. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le poids du Choixpeau que l'on posait sur sa tête. Et soudain, elle entendit une petite voix murmurer à son oreille.

« Hum, ça ne va pas être compliqué de te placer, toi... »

Amelia prit une grande inspiration, mais le bout de tissus sur sa tête hurla « Poufsouffle » avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'expirer. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. La table à la gauche de celle des Gryffondor fit un incroyable bouquant alors qu'elle se redressait.

Elle se dirigea vers les applaudissements et les sifflets d'un pas chancelant. Elle était à Poufsouffle ! Comme son père ! Soudain légère, elle poussa un immense soupir en s'installant près des autres élèves de première année de sa Maison.

En se tournant, elle aperçut Lily, à la table d'à côté, lui faire de grands signes de la main, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Amelia lui rendit, essayant de cacher le léger pincement qu'elle avait au cœur. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans la même Maison que la première amie qu'elle s'était faite, mais elle se dit qu'après tout, elle avait tout le temps de se faire d'autres amis. Et puis, Lily et elle pourront toujours se voir malgré tout !

La répartition continua, mais Amelia n'écoutait plus vraiment les noms énoncés. Elle avait commencé à parler avec la fille assise à côté d'elle, Amanda.

Miller Georges, Serpentard. Nicolson Miles, Serdaigle. Pettigrew Peter, Gryffondor.

« Potter, James. »

Amelia releva la tête, et observa James monter sur l'estrade d'un pas assuré, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, qui le fixait avec attention. Allait-il, comme il le prétendait, aller à Gryffondor avec elle?

Ça n'y manqua pas.

A peine le chapeau parlant avait-il hurlé le nom de « Gryffondor » que James l'avait retiré de sa tête pour se précipiter à sa table. Amelia le suivit des yeux. Il s'était installé à côté de Black, face à Lily, à qui il lança un « T'as vu Evans ! On est dans la même Maison ! » des plus enjoués. La brunette se retint de rire et souhaita intérieurement bonne chance à son amie pour supporter cet énergumène toute la journée.

Quand un certain Rogue Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard, Amelia remarqua qu'il tourna d'abord sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor. La jeune fille était presque sûre qu'il avait regardé en direction de Lily, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. D'un seul coup, les plats vides devant elle se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Sentant soudainement son estomac crier famine, elle se précipita, attrapa un morceau de poulet et se servit une bonne plâtrée de pomme de terre pour accompagner le tout.

_**…**_

Epuisée, Amy se pencha en avant et s'affala en travers de son lit. Elle avait encore trop mangé et sentait le poids de son estomac peser contre la peau de son ventre. Bon sang, elle ne savait vraiment pas se retenir avec la nourriture. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle regretterait amèrement de s'être resservie trois fois ET d'avoir pris un dessert.

Comment espérait-elle sincèrement se trouver un petit ami digne de ce nom avec des bourrelets pareil? « _Ma pauvre fille, t'es fichue, autant abandonner tout espoir et commencer tout de suite un élevage de chat_ », pensa-t-elle sur un ton maussade. Elle repensa à ses histoires amoureuses. Ça n'avait jamais été vraiment très brillant. Déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup. Au final, seul deux garçons s'étaient vraiment intéressés à elle. Le premier était un élève de sa Maison d'un an son ainé et qu'elle avait laissé la convaincre qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Quant au second... C'était un coureur de jupons dont elle avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse à en devenir malade.

Le cœur d'Amy se serra à cette pensée. Bon sang, c'était si dur que ça de l'oublier ?! Ils n'étaient même pas dans la même Maison, ils ne se croisaient même pas tous les jours ! Et pourtant... Le simple fait de l'apercevoir au bout d'un couloir lui donnait envie de fuir dans un autre pays, loin de Poudlard, loin de l'Ecosse mais surtout et avant tout loin de lui. Lui et son petit sourire ravageur. Lui et ses beaux yeux gris pétillants. Lui et ses cheveux noir épais dans lesquels elle voulait laisser ses doigts se perdre. Lui et ses bras fort mais qui savaient se faire tendre quand il l'enlaçait.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un sanglot et plongea la tête sous son oreiller. Oui, même après tout ce temps, il continuait à la faire souffrir. Oui, après tout ce temps, elle avait encore mal.

Mais le pire, c'était de savoir que de son côté, il devait bien s'éclater en vacances avec sa nouvelle copine...


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je me rappelle encore très bien de la première fois que tu m'as parlé._

_C'était en début de troisième année. Bon sang, j'avais réussi à te maintenir en dehors de ma vie pendant deux ans, et voila que tu débarques, un jour, sans prévenir._

_Oh Dieu, comme j'ai pu bénir ce jour!_

_Oh Dieu, comme j'ai pu haïr ce jour..._

_**…**_

C'était déjà la mi-novembre. Les feuilles commençaient à dépouiller les arbres et jonchaient le sol. Le froid s'installait, et le vent glacial de l'automne Écossais se frayait un chemin à travers une fenêtre mal isolée pour mieux s'infiltrer dans les grandes pièces mal chauffées du château.

Amelia frissonna.

La bibliothèque était presque vide ce jour là. Seuls quelques courageux résistaient encore et toujours à la tentation de rejoindre leurs camarades trop frileux dans la douce chaleur de leur salle commune plutôt que de rester à réviser dans les courants d'air. Parmi eux, Amelia Matthew essaya d'étouffer un éternuement, avant de se replonger dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie (qui, soit dit en passant, devait être tout à fait passionnant, mais seulement si vous étiez un fantôme). La jeune fille de treize ans se retint de bailler pour la quinzième fois en une heure, et tenta vainement de se concentrer.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait presque plus les extrémités de ses doigts qu'elle se résigna et referma son livre avant de le fourrer dans son sac et de sortir le plus vite possible de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques torches flottant d'elles mêmes dans les airs, elle prit la direction du Grand Escalier en tentant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait désespérément voulu apprendre. Elle se repassa les dates en tête, les évènements marquants de la fin du Moyen Âge au Pays de Galle et leur influence sur les populations migrantes de Gobelins... Oh, par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait TOUJOURS des Gobelins dans quasiment tous les cours du Professeur Binns?

Soudain, Amelia bloqua mentalement. Quelle était la date exacte de leur quatre-vingt-deuxième révolte, déjà? Bordel, elle était donc incapable de retenir une foutue date correctement? Avec un soupir las, elle extirpa son livre d'Histoire de son sac en bandoulière qui battait négligemment la mesure contre sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et chercha le chapitre sur cette fameuse quatre-vingt-deuxième révolte tout en continuant sa route.

Alors qu'elle tournait frénétiquement les pages, elle tourna à droite et suivit le couloir en ligne droite sans prêter attention aux éclats de voix et de rires qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

"_Le Moyen Âge au Pays de Galle... La révolte des Gobelins..._"

Un brusque choc physique la fit sortir de ses pensées. Son livre lui échappa des mains et alla s'étaler au sol, tandis que la lanière de son sac se faisait la malle en glissant le long de son bras gauche. Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille lâcha un petit "Ah!" aigu (que, plus tard, elle trouvera tout à fait ridicule), qui fut accompagné d'un "Humf!" sonore et grave. Sonnée, Amelia ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

Bredouillant vaguement une excuse, elle releva vivement les yeux, un regard désolé vers sa victime, quand elle se figea. Elle était tombée nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux d'un gris envoutant. C'était à peine si elle entendit le "Pof" de son sac tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Au diable les Gobelins et leur foutue révolte!

Face à elle, Sirius Black, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et une grimace déformant ses lèvres, se massait le torse, là où sans doute la tranche de l'imposant livre avait dû le heurter. Le tout sous les regards surpris de ses amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que les fous rires de James Potter, juste derrière lui.

"Ça va, Sirius?" Lui demanda Remus, apparemment plus inquiet pour son ami que Potter qui semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus à force de rire.

"Mouais", souffla Black, "ça va, mais s'il te plait achève James pour moi." Grogna le Gryffondor avec une grimace.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sirius se tourna vers Amelia, toujours immobile devant lui, la bouche entrouverte, le regard perdu.

"Et toi ça va, rien de cassé?" Lui demanda le jeune homme.

"Non, ça va je crois..." Souffla la fille brune en guise de réponse avant de baisser les yeux vers ses affaires éparpillées à ses pieds.

Elle avança la main dans le but de les ramasser, mais Sirius la prit de vitesse et s'agenouilla en lâchant un "Laisse, je vais le faire." qu'elle entendit résonner, comme s'il venait de loin.

Alors qu'il lui tendait son livre et son sac, la jeune fille se sentie obligée de se justifier.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention..."

"C'est rien, t'inquiète," la coupa le brun, "moi non plus je ne regardais pas devant moi." Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Puis, fixant son regard gris sur elle, il la dévisagea longuement, peut-être même un peu trop longtemps et avec trop d'intensité pour qu'Amelia se sente à l'aise. Alors que le sourire du jeune homme s'effaçait progressivement, le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle eu envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris en se sentant légèrement rougir. Bon dieu, par tous les Sorciers, que ce garçon pouvait être mignon... Amelia se gifla mentalement et se maudit d'une telle pensée, lorsque Black reprit la parole.

"Dis moi, tu ne serais pas Amelia Matthew, la copine de Lily Evans?"

Amelia eu un hoquet de surprise alors que son pauvre petit cœur manquait un battement. Il savait qui elle était. Il connaissait son nom.

"Evans?" Entendit-elle s'écrier précipitamment James, qui pour le coup avait subitement fini de rire.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure le plus discrètement qu'elle le put. cela faisait presque deux ans (depuis leur première année, en fait) que Potter courrait sans relâche après Lily, et que cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de lui échapper par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et bien entendu, Amelia était presque toujours au courant de là où elle partait se cacher pour l'éviter.

"Tu ne l'aurais pas vue aujourd'hui, dis?" S'empressa de demander le brun à lunettes, soudainement très intéressée par la jeune fille.

"Hum, non..." mentit Amelia en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas, "Je... j'étais à la bibliothèque toute la journée pour réviser, et je ne l'y ai pas vue, désolée."

Ce qui n'était, au final, pas vraiment un vrai mensonge. Elle avait vraiment été à la Bibliothèque, et Lily n'y était vraiment pas.

"Oh, je vois..." soupira Potter, visiblement déçu.

Le rose aux joues, l'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés annonça en s'excusant qu'elle devait y aller. Elle leur baragouina un "au revoir" timide et fit un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, son livre d'Histoire de la Magie fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, elle prit soin de ne surtout pas se retourner.

Elle tourna à gauche, descendit les marche du Grand Escalier quatre à quatre pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée. Pressant le pas, elle prit la direction du couloir menant aux cuisines et s'arrêta devant une pile de grands tonneaux posée contre le mur à sa droite. Distraitement, elle frappa en rythme sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée et activa ainsi l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Pouflsouffle. S'ouvrit alors un chemin en terre battue dans lequel elle se glissa.

Il faisait chaud dans la petite salle bas de plafond. Les murs étaient tapissés de jaune et de noir, couleurs de la Maison. Un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amelia se laissa tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils mis à la disposition des élèves, et lâcha un soupir. Par le Grand Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote. Se mettre dans un état pareil, surtout pour cet imbécile de Sirius Black!

Sa réputation de playboy de l'école l'avait précédé, et il était connu de tous pour être un sacré séducteur, faisant tourner la tête de toutes les filles qui avait la chance (ou le malheur) de croiser son chemin. Balançant sa tête en arrière, Amelia poussa un léger râle de dépit. Elle ne voulais pas être mise dans le même panier que toutes ces midinettes qui gloussaient comme des poules à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir.

Certes, Sirius Black était un garçon séduisant, doté d'un charme fou naturel et d'une paire d'yeux à tomber par terre. Et il en jouait. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds. Toutes les semaines, quasiment, on le voyait au bras d'une nouvelle conquête. Toutes de très jolies filles, pensa Amelia avec amertume avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Ces pimbêches ne faisait que profiter de la popularité du garçon pour se faire connaître, elle valait mieux que ça. Elle pouvait exister par elle-même. Et puis, la question ne se posait même pas, étant donnée que Black ne l'intéressait, mais alors pas le moins du monde.

Bon, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé ça vraiment très désagréable non plus. Sa réputation était tout de même basée sur un fait réel : il était affreusement canon.

Amelia eut une pensée pour Lily. Que lui dirait sa meilleure amie si elle apprenait qu'elle avait pensé ça du meilleur ami de James Potter, le garçon le plus agaçant mais aussi le plus tenace qui leur avait été donné de rencontrer.

Entendant du bruit derrière elle, Amelia tourna la tête. Quelques filles de sa classe venait de pénétrer dans la salle en discutant vivement. Apercevant Amelia, deux d'entre elles firent un signes au reste du groupe avant de se diriger vers les fauteuils.

"Salut les filles," lança Amelia à l'approche de ses amies. "Ça a été votre journée?"

Face à elle se trouvaient maintenant Amanda Bridgestone, une fille de petite taille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs pétillant, et Laura O'Brian, une métisse aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs crépus maintenus par un large bandeau faisant le tour de sa tête.

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé à côté de leur amie.

"Ne m'en parle pas!" Soupira Laura de son bel accent irlandais. "On a eu un mal fou à trouver une salle vide! On a perdu un temps fou avec les gamineries d'Helena Wolf qui voulait a-bso-lu-ment qu'il y ait un miroir afin de pouvoir se remaquiller parce que, tu comprends, on ne sait jamais! Peut-être que son prince charmant va débarquer par l'opération du saint Merlin devant elle!"

Amelia ne put se retenir de rire. Elle aimait le franc parlé de Laura, sa façon de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait sans se préoccuper de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. De son côté, Amanda jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la fameuse Helena qui, rouge de honte, passa la porte ronde qui menait au dortoir des filles d'un air pressé.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil..." Siffla la blonde en lançant un regard qui se voulait plein de reproche à sa camarade.

"Oh, ça va, elle s'en remettra." répondit simplement Laura en étirant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Amanda était la plus discrète du trio. Celle qui parlait le moins. Celle qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour que tout le monde soit content. Mais derrière ses airs de fille sage, ses amis savaient qu'une véritable bombe à retardement se cachait. Amanda était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une "calme". Elle ne disait jamais rien, se plaignait rarement, aimait bien tout le monde. Mais si vous aviez le malheur de la mettre en colère, il valait mieux pour vous que vous ayez bonne assurance vie.

"Vous avez quand même pu finir votre devoir?" s'inquiéta Amelia.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas", lui répondit Amanda en souriant doucement.

"Non mais sérieux, Lia, comment tu as fait pour le finir si vite, ce devoir?!" Cria soudainement Laura en se dressant face à son amie.

Laura était la seule à lui avoir donné ce surnom. Elle trouvait que "Amelia" et "Amanda", c'était trop long à dire, on perdait de précieuse secondes de vie. Aussi, elle avait décrété qu'Amelia deviendrait "Lia", et Amanda "Dina", pour une raison qui échappait toujours à ses amies.

Les joues d'Amelia rosirent.

"Ben, j'ai bossé..." bredouilla la jeune fille, soudain mal à l'aise. "Et j'ai commencé tôt."

"C'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire aussi", déclara Amanda en soupirant. "J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une conclusion convenable."

"Oh, bon sang les filles! Vous trouvez pas que les profs abusent?" Râla Laura en se laissant glisser le long du canapé jusqu'à se retrouver allongée dessus. "On a trop de devoirs! J'ai envie de pouvoir passer mes dimanches à glander, moi, pas à écrire trois parchemins sur les strangulots!"

…

Amy ouvrit un œil. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière étant apportée par un réverbère, de l'autre côté de la rue, et dont quelques rayons passaient à travers les rideaux. L'adolescente de seize ans s'étira lentement avant de lever les yeux vers son réveil, affichant 4:23 en diodes rouges. Elle soupira. Douloureusement, des courbatures à tous les membres, elle se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit, avant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle se sentait pâteuse, ses yeux collait et sa bouge était sèche. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré avant de s'endormir, après être remontée de dîner. La jeune fille se passa une main sur le front, avant de la faire glisser le long de son visage. Bordel, ce mec lui avait vraiment pourri la vie!

Elle se souvint avoir rêvé. Elle était dans un parc, ou une clairière, quelque chose du genre. Il y avait du monde autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Elle s'était sentie seule. Quand quelqu'un lui avait alors pris la main et tiré plus loin, loin de la foule, loin du parc, jusqu'à une petite maison en bois. Soudain effrayée, elle avait dégagé sa main et s'en servit pour gifler, taper, cogner, frapper la personne avec qui elle était et dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Des larmes s'était mise à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle lui hurlait des horreurs dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, et tout était devenu noir. Elle s'était sentie tomber lentement en arrière, tendant les bras devant elle dans l'espoir de se rattraper à quelque chose.

Se levant avec difficulté, elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise, avant d'allumer une petite lampe à sa gauche. Lentement, elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin, et fouilla dans une petite trousse en face d'elle et en sorti un stylo plume qu'elle décapuchonna.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Par où commencer?

"_Ma chère Lily..._"


	4. Chapitre 4

"_Ma chère Lily,_

_Déjà trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je commence à trouver le temps long! J'espère qu'il fait beau chez toi et que ta sœur ne te mène pas trop la vie dure._

_Bon, je te l'avoue, si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler de ta sœur (dont je me fiche éperdument, au passage)._"

Lily eut un sourire en lisant cette dernière phrase. C'était du Amy tout craché, ça.

La suite fut cependant moins réjouissante.

"_Non, si je t'écris, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis en train de craquer, et qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse en parler. Je deviens folle, j'ai beaucoup trop de temps libre pour ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Mon dieu, Lily, je n'en peux plus!_"

La jeune fille rousse remarqua alors une petite tâche sombre sur le côté du parchemin. Amy avait dû pleurer en écrivant sa lettre. Le cœur de Lily se serra à cette idée avant de continuer sa lecture.

**_…_**

Une fois sa lettre finie, Amy la relut une dernière fois, la plia et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Demain, quand elle se lèverai, elle appellerai un hiboux afin qu'il puisse la porter à sa meilleure amie. Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, elle éteignit la lumière et retourna dans son lit. Une fois sous la couverture, elle se roula en boule et serra contre elle une grosse peluche représentant un koala. Au pied du lit, sur un tas de linge posé à même le sol, un chat roux s'étira avant de se replacer confortablement et de se rendormir.

Amy ferma les yeux. Dans un élan du pur masochisme, elle essayait de se rappeler comment tout ça avait bien pu commencer. A quel moment est-ce que ça avait dérapé? Ils auraient très bien pu continuer à s'ignorer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, alors quand est-ce que ça a changé?

**…**

Ce jour était enfin arrivé! Depuis deux semaines qu'elle l'attendait! Leur toute première sortie à Pré-au-lard!

Le mois de décembre pointait le bout de son nez et l'herbe du parc de Poudlard se recouvrait d'une fine couche de givre. Le lac était calme, d'une couleur argenté, reflétant les différentes nuances de gris du ciel.

Amelia inspira profondément. Un air glacial pénétra ses poumons tandis qu'elle admirait la vue du parc, debout devant la Grande Porte du château. A côté d'elle, Amanda et Laura discutaient vivement, emmitouflées dans leurs écharpes. Soufflant sur ses mains, la jeune adolescente sautillait sur place pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elles attendaient, et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichaient?

Devant elle, plusieurs groupes d'élèves avançaient vivement vers le point de rassemblement où ils devraient attendre l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall qui devaient les conduire jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard. La foule augmentait de minutes en minutes. Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures moins dix. Elle s'inquiéta alors. Ils devaient partir dans dix minutes, pourquoi n'étaient-elle pas encore là?

Tout à coup, une main s'agita devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter. Pensant savoir de qui il s'agissait, un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément, laissant place à une expression de surprise.

"Salut!" Lança joyeusement Sirius Black, l'air radieux.

Amelia resta sous le choc quelques secondes, avant de bredouiller un "salut" incertain. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler? Derrière lui, elle aperçu James Potter faire de grands signes à son ami en l'appelant, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en voyant que le groupe de filles le regardait. Sirius se retourna, criant qu'il arrivait.

"Bon, ben, à plus!" Dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'Amelia en courant.

Pourquoi? Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir la saluer comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas? Ils ne s'étaient vaguement parlé qu'une seule fois, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand elle lui était accidentellement rentré dedans.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par les rires étouffés de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers elles, une expression choquée au visage.

"Sérieux, Lia, tu verrais ta tête!" Explosa de rire Laura, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

"Tu nous as caché des choses, dis moi." Souligna Amanda avec malice.

Les joues d'Amelia se tintèrent de rouge.

"Mais... Mais non! Pas du tout! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me voir!"

"Bah d'après toi?" Répondit Laura, plus sérieusement. "Il veut te serrer, c'est évident." Ajoute-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Son amie à bouclettes manqua de s'étouffer.

"Me... Quoi?!"

"Te serrer, te pécho, t'emballer, choisis l'expression que tu préfères."

"Mais... Mais ça va pas?!" S'écria Amelia, rouge comme un pivoine, sans se rendre compte du monde autour d'elle qui risquait de l'entendre.

"Apparemment, aucune de tes propositions ne lui convient", siffla Amanda sans perdre son petit sourire.

Leur amie était sur le point de répliquer quand une masse de cheveux roux s'abattit sur elle.

"On est lààà!" Cria une voix sous les cheveux.

"Ah bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!" S'indigna faussement Laura, les poings sur les hanches. "On a presque failli attendre."

Trois autres filles se joignirent au groupe.

"Ce n'est pas de notre faute", commença une fille aux cheveux châtains, coiffé d'une coupe au carré. "Jennifer a mis plus de temps que prévu à se sécher les cheveux!"

"Même pas vrai!" Répondit vivement ladite Jennifer, une fille typée asiatique, plus grande que les autres munie de très longs cheveux raides et noir. "C'était surtout pour que Lily puisse esquiver Potter qu'on n'est pas parti plus tôt!"

La masse de cheveux roux releva la tête, laissant de nouveau apparaître une Amelia toujours aussi rouge.

"J'aimerais vous y voir, tiens, à devoir inventer tous les jours de nouvelles magouilles pour ne plus tomber sur lui!" répliqua Lily en desserrant son étreinte autour de son amie.

Le groupe de fille rit de bon cœur. Elles étaient à présent sept. Trois Poufsouffle, Amelia, Amanda et Laura, et quatre Gryffondor, Lily, Jennifer, Francesca et sa coupe au carré, et Victoria, dont les cheveux blond vénitien étaient relevé en une queue de chevale derrière sa tête.

"Ça va Amelia?" Demanda Victoria en voyant apparaître le visage de son amie. "Tu es toute rouge."

Lily tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie pour constater qu'en effet, la tête de la jeune fille commençait à ressembler à une grosse tomate bien mûre.

"Elle s'est faite draguer par Sirius Black." Lança une voix sans honte ni pudeur.

"Qu... QUOI?!" hurlèrent le groupe de Gryffondor d'une même voix.

"Laura!" Gémit Amelia qui devenait encore plus rouge, alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne pouvait être possible.

Lily fixa son amie, incrédule.

"Il... Il m'a juste dit bonjour!" Se justifia Amelia. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me parler!"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'appel de McGonagall, leur annonçant qu'ils allaient partir. Le groupe de filles se dirigea alors vers le reste de la troupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles se promenaient le long des rues, se frayant un passage parmi les passants. Jennifer et Laura avait déjà les bras chargés de sac rempli de bonbons, de farces et attrapes et autres trucs tout à fait essentiels à leur vie. Ce village était vraiment magique! Tout leur faisait envie. Alors que Victoria et Jennifer entraient dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtements, le reste du groupe s'installa sur un banc proche de là. A l'exception de Lily, qui attrapa le bras d'Amelia et la traina quelques mètres plus loin, au calme.

"C'est quoi, alors, cette histoire avec Black?" Demanda simplement la rousse.

"Je t'assure que je n'ai absolument pas compris pourquoi il est venu me voir... A part la dernière fois, il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole avant."

Lily soupira. Amelia lui avait raconté l'épisode de la "rencontre" entre Black et un bouquin d'Histoire, et fit une grimace en repensant à la réaction de Potter quand il avait entendu qu'elles se connaissaient. La jeune fille rousse se mordit la lèvre.

"Écoute, Amelia... Ne le prends pas mal, hein, surtout. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est Potter qui a dû demander à Black d'aller te voir. Sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher de toi et, par conséquent, de moi... Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas où s'arrêter quand il s'agit de me faire tourner en bourrique."

La brune fixa sa meilleure amie avec étonnement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Ça se tenait, Sirius Black était venu lui parler par intérêt et non pas pour elle. C'était logique.

Malgré tout, cette pensée la déçue quelque peu. Mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer à son amie.

"Mais quel salaud, quand même!" S'écria Lily, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'elle. "C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça! Se servir de sa belle gueule pour arriver à ses fins, et surtout te faire ça à toi! Crois-moi, si je le croise il va m'entendre ce..."

"C'est bon, ça va Lily", la coupa Amelia, soudain mal à l'aise. "T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Lily lui sourit. Elle était vraiment trop gentille. Alors qu'elle passait sa main sur ses yeux, la rouquine sentit quelque chose de froid entrer violemment en contact avec sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Amelia, morte de rire, éloignant ses doigts plein de givre de sa joue.

"Tu as les mains gelées!" Remarqua Lily. "Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour aller boire quelque chose de chaud."

Le sourire aux lèvres, les filles rejoignirent le reste de leur petite troupe, leur proposant une escapade aux Trois Balais qu'elles acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

**_…_**

Et s'il n'était pas venu lui dire bonjour, ce jour là? Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes?

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Amy grommela.

"Amy, ma puce?" Fit la voix étouffée de sa mère, derrière la porte. "Il est onze heure du matin, il serait peut-être temps de te lever, tu ne penses pas?"

La jeune fille resta immobile. Se lever? A quoi bon? Pour faire quoi? Elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner le long du couloir. Dans un soupir, elle tira sur sa couverture et dégagea son visage.

Elle s'étira de tout son long et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se redresser. Son chat, au pied de son lit, releva la tête et l'observa.

"Salut, p'tit machin." Lança Amy affectueusement en grattant la tête du félin.

Le chat ferma ses yeux ambrés et ronronna avant de se lever et s'étirer à son tour.

Amy se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte, le chat à sa suite. Ouvrant la porte pour le libérer, elle attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, face à sa chambre. Elle ôta son pull, ce qui eu pour effet de la décoiffer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, laissa son bas de jogging glisser le long de ses jambes quand elle croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

Elle finit de retirer ce qu'il lui restait encore sur la peau et se jeta sous une douche chaude. L'eau ruisselait le long de son visage, de ses épaules, de ses hanches... Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur. Attrapant une bouteille de shampoing, elle s'en badigeonna les cheveux tout en laissant l'eau couler. Ce n'était peut-être pas très écolo, mais elle avait vraiment trop froid pour vouloir couper l'eau maintenant.

Une fois propre et réchauffée, elle tendit le bras hors de la cabine et prit une grande serviette du bout des doigts, dans laquelle elle s'enroula, puis sortit avant de prendre une deuxième serviette qu'elle noua autour de ses cheveux pour les essorer.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir, recouvert de buée. Elle passa sa main dessus afin de la retirer, et se regarda. Lentement, elle décrocha la serviette attachée au dessus de sa poitrine et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle s'observa.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment son physique. Elle avait plus de poitrine que la plupart de ses amies, et elle aurait presque pu trouver que c'était un avantage si ses seins ne tombaient pas autant. Son ventre était loin d'être plat, et ses hanches, un peu trop larges à son goût, lui donnait une forme de poire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Amy referma la serviette d'un geste paniqué.

"Amy? Tu es là?"

Amy soupira.

"Oui, maman."

"Ah, parfait. Tu pourras descendre s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour éplucher les carottes."

L'adolescente râla. Éplucher les carottes, quelle activité passionnante! Lasse, elle enfila son jean et un débardeur rouge foncé, puis s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de démêler ses cheveux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Après la visite de Pré-au-Lard, Sirius Black n'avait plus adressé la parole à Amelia pendant plusieurs mois, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Malgré tout, il ne manquait jamais de lui faire un petit signe quand il la croisait en compagnie de Lily lors des tentatives de James de mettre sa camarade en boule.

Mais en dehors de ça, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Il ne lui parlait pas, et les filles continuaient de faire la queue devant sa chambre en attendant leur tour. Ce qui avait quand même le don d'agacer Amelia au plus au point. Bon sang, elles n'avaient donc aucune dignité? Quelle gloire récolteraient-elles à avoir un mec que tout le monde convoitait, si c'était en sachant qu'on ne resterait pas avec? Tout le monde savait que les histoires ne duraient jamais longtemps avec Sirius Black.

Le printemps s'était installé depuis quelques semaines sur Poudlard, et les étudiants retrouvaient les joies de sortir hors des murs glacés du château.

"Raaaaaah", soupira Lily en passant la Grande Porte donnant sur le parc. "J'en peux plus de ce mec!"

"Qui, Potter?" Lui demanda Amelia, marchant près de son amie.

"Il est vraiment insupportable! Toujours à se pavaner, à se croire supérieur aux autres... Et mon Dieu, ses cheveux! Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble une brosse!"

Amelia ne put réprimer un rire.

"Je pense qu'il essaye de se donner un genre 'beau gosse', j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille le regardait, il passe automatiquement sa main dans ses cheveux."

"Bon sang, que ça m'agace!" Râla la rousse.

"Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas," osa Amelia, pensive, "c'est pourquoi il te suit partout comme ça?"

Lily secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

"Oh, moi je sais très bien pourquoi. C'est parce que je dois être la seule personne à ne pas rire de ses 'blagues', et ça l'énerve. Je suis la seule qui lui tient tête, alors il cherche à me faire plier coûte que coûte."

Son amie brune ouvrit des grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, puis un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Ouais, ça, ou alors il en pince pour toi!"

Lily se figea, fixant Amelia du regard.

"S'il-te-plait, parle pas de malheur..." Souffla la Gryffondor.

Amelia, riant devant la mine déconfite de son amie, s'excusa et l'attrapa par le bras afin qu'elles continuent leur marche.

Il faisait beau, en ce début de Mai. Les arbres avaient retrouvé leur épais feuillage, l'herbe bien fournie était d'un vert vif. Dans le ciel presque sans aucun nuage, des oiseaux passaient en piaillant devant un soleil chaud et lumineux. Un temps parfait pour se promener.

Amelia et Lily descendirent jusqu'au bord du lac. Elles posèrent leurs sacs au pied d'un grand arbre et s'installèrent à l'ombre de celui-ci. Amelia, dans un soupir, retira chaussures et chaussettes avant de plonger ses orteils dans l'herbe fraiche. Elle aimait cette sensation, les brins d'herbes lui chatouillant les pieds, une légère brise caressant son visage et ses bras nus. Le bruit doux de l'eau et des feuilles dansant dans le vent. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette sensation de bien-être que l'été naissant lui procurait.

Lily sourit en observant son amie, puis sortit de son lac un livre qu'elle commença à le feuilleter. Amelia ouvrit les yeux au son des pages qui se tournent. C'est vrai, elles étaient venues là pour réviser, et non pas pour se prélasser. A son tour, la brune attrapa son sac et en sorti un énorme livre ainsi qu'une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

Les deux amies travaillèrent dans un silence religieux pendant près d'une demi-heure sans être dérangées. Lily, les yeux rivés sur son livre de métamorphose, se remémorait les conseil du Professeur McGonagall au sujet des transformations d'animaux en d'autres animaux plus gros. Amelia, de son côté, prenait des notes sur son parchemin en tournant frénétiquement les pages de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Aucune d'elles n'entendit ni ne remarqua le groupe d'élèves se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves en question ne se mit à crier.

"Youhou! Evans!"

Lily tiqua à l'énonciation de son nom et tourna la tête, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la voix qui l'avait appelée.

"Oh, non... Potter..." Murmura-t-elle.

Amelia releva la tête et remarqua à son tour le groupe de Maraudeur se rapprochant d'elles. Arrivés à leur niveau, James Potter se laissa tomber aux côté de Lily qui soupira d'exaspération.

"Alors les filles, vous faites quoi de beau?" Demanda le garçon à lunette en fixant son regard noisette uniquement sur Lily.

Amelia réprima un soupir et retourna à ses devoirs. Il avait beau dire "les filles", elle savait pertinemment que la question ne s'adressait qu'à la jolie rousse. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Sirius se poser sur elle à ce moment là.

"Comme tu le vois, Potter..." Commença Lily d'un ton sec, "on travaille. Alors si tu pouvais nous laisser de l'air, ça nous arrangerait."

James allait insister, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une exclamation.

"Ouah, t'en es déjà là?" s'écria Sirius en se penchant sur le livre d'Amelia, faisant faire un bond de surprise à cette dernière. "C'est au moins deux chapitres plus loin que nous! Vous êtes vachement en avance, à Poufsouffle!"

Les joues de la brune prirent une couleur cramoisie. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible dans l'herbe.

"Euh..." Hésita la jeune fille. "Pas vraiment, c'est juste que... J'aime bien prendre de l'avance, c'est tout..."

"Et c'est tout à ton honneur." Lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris, penché en avant vers elle, ses deux mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Et il lui envoya un sourire, un de ceux dont il avait le secret, celui qui faisait craquer les filles. Amelia baissa les yeux et prit garde de ne surtout pas le regarder.

Lâchant un soupir, Remus Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

"Bon, les gars, laissez-les tranquilles. On y va." Leur dit-il avant de tirer sur le bras de James pour le forcer à se relever malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre un peu plus loin. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement et se remit à sa lecture. Amelia, de son côté, observait les quatre garçons du coin de l'œil. Remus, adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, avait le teint pâle, peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Peter Pettigrew, assis à côté de lui, lui parlait. Sirius, de l'autre côté de l'arbre, faisait face au lac et riait à gorge déployée avec James qui, allongé par terre sur le dos, jouait avec un Vif d'Or.

Amelia s'étonna de se dernier fait. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle approcha sa tête de Lily.

"Hey", lui chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende, "qu'est-ce que Potter fait avec un Vif d'Or? Il est pas poursuiveur?"

"Si." répondit simplement la rousse. "Mais c'est comme tout ce qu'il fait, il croit que ça le rend 'cool'."

Amelia laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel, baissant ainsi la luminosité, les filles remballèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent pour retourner au château.

**_…_**

Puis l'année passa, suivie des vacances. La vie ne changeait pas. Amelia et Lily profitèrent de l'été pour se rendre visite, aller à la piscine ou faire du shopping. Comme des filles de quatorze ans normales. Mais rapidement, il fallut retourner à l'école.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, la jeune fille brune déambulait le long du quai 93/4, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Ses parents, ayant du travail, étaient déjà parti et l'avait laissé seule pour monter dans le train. Mais cela lui allait. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé en voyant les larmes de sa mère. Assise sur sa grosse valise, elle posa les coudes sur ses genoux et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Le train partait dans vingt minutes, et elle n'était toujours pas là, ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait l'entrée du quai, dévisageant chaque personne apparaissant du mur, dans l'espoir d'enfin voir son amie arriver.

Elle soupira. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle avait déjà croisé Laura et Victoria, qui étaient déjà monté dans le train. De loin, elle avait fait un signe à Jennifer qui était avec le reste de sa famille. Et il lui semblait avoir aperçu Amanda au bout du quai.

Mais toujours aucune trace de Lily.

Amelia tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers le passage. A quelques mètres d'elle, James Potter et Sirius Black discutaient en riant, visiblement heureux de se retrouver. Amelia fut contente qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué sa présence. Elle connaissait trop bien Potter pour savoir qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui demander des nouvelles de Lily et ne lui parler que d'elle. Et cela l'énervait à un point qu'elle-même ne pensait pas possible. Exister aux yeux de quelqu'un juste par l'intérêt qu'il a pour une autre personne. C'était dégradant. Comme si sans Lily, elle n'était rien. Comme si sa vie n'avait de valeur autrement.

Soudain, elle la vit. Apparaissait de derrière le mur magique, une masse impressionnante de cheveux d'un roux foncé s'avança sur le quai. Sans réfléchir, Amelia bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers elle.

"LILY!" Cria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

Elle passa en trombe devant les deux Maraudeurs, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, et sauta au cou de la rousse avec un sourire radieux. Lily, le visage illuminé, serra son amie contre elle. Et, avant que James ne put faire le moindre pas vers elles, Amelia s'empressa d'aider sa meilleure amie à se hisser avec ses valises dans le train, puis alla chercher ses affaires pour la rejoindre.

_**...**_

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'enchainèrent. Et très rapidement, l'hiver approcha. Le mois d'octobre laissa place à un novembre maussade et gris.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Alors que le petit coucou accroché au mur de la salle commune sonnait les sept heures du soir, Amelia sentit son estomac lui rappeler qu'il ne serait pas du luxe de le remplir de quelques nourritures. Néanmoins, la jeune fille choisit de l'ignorer encore un peu et préféra finir son chapitre avant de se lever. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se couper un peu du monde et arrêter de penser, elle s'était plongée dans un des nombreux romans qu'elle avait réussi à caser dans sa valise. Car Amelia adorait lire. Entrer dans un autre monde, se plonger corps et âme dans une histoire, pouvoir s'identifier aux personnages, imaginer les scènes dans sa tête. Quand elle lisait, le reste de l'univers semblait ne plus exister à ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle eu lu la dernière ligne, elle plaça un marque-page en forme de chat dans le livre et le referma doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla, comme pour s'imprégner du récit qu'elle venait de quitter. Les images qu'elle s'était inventées tournaient encore dans sa tête. Elle voyait John, grand explorateur sans peur ni reproche, enlacer la femme de sa vie et l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elles les imagina dans une grande forêt, près d'un ruisseau, des écureuils courant dans les feuilles mortes...

"Ça va, Matthew?"

Amelia ouvrit les yeux, et tout disparu. John, sa femme, la forêt, les feuilles mortes, les écureuils. L'adolescente leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait ainsi dérangée. Face à elle, l'air inquiet, se tenait un garçon à la mâchoire carrée.

"Oh, Cooper." Fit la jeune fille, encore un peu dans les nuages. "Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver... Oui, ça va, et toi?" Lui répondit-elle finalement.

"Ça va, merci." Souffla le garçon en souriant, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens. Amelia se sentit mal à l'aise. Son regard passa plusieurs fois entre le visage souriant de son camarade et la couverture en cuir de son roman. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il venu la déranger si c'était pour ne rien lui dire, au final?

Excédée, mais faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, la jeune fille prit la parole.

"Je... Peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

"Oh, euh, pas vraiment..." Bafouilla le garçon. "En fait, c'était juste parce que t'avais l'air un peu perdue, alors je me disais que..."

Amelia ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle l'observait longuement. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et massif, des épaules et un torse large. On aurait dit un rugbyman. Ses cheveux châtain tiraient sur le jaune paille, et ses yeux bleu foncé semblaient ne pas savoir où se poser. Il avait de grandes mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement alors qu'il lui parlait sans discontinuer.

Il s'appelait Maxim Cooper, et avait un an de plus qu'elle. Ils s'étaient parlés quelques fois dans la salle commune. C'était un garçon gentil et qui cachait une certaine timidité sous sa masse musculaire. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, nombreuse étaient les filles qui le trouvaient séduisant. Pour Amelia, c'était un garçon comme les autres. Assez mignon, certes, mais sans plus.

"… Et du coup, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard." Finit-il par dire.

Amelia le fixa un moment sans réagir. Que venait-il de lui dire?


	6. Chapitre 6

"Je... Euh... Quoi?" Bredouilla Amelia.

La question résonna dans sa tête, sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à lui trouver un sens. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite, alors que le sang lui montait aux joues.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il venait de l'inviter à sortir. Un garçon était venu l'inviter.

"Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, hein!" S'empressa de dire Cooper, comme pour s'excuser. "Je comprendrais, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire..."

"Non, non je... Je n'ai rien à faire..." La coupa doucement la jeune fille, toujours interdite.

"Oh... C'est vrai?" Souffla le garçon, dont le visage commençait lui aussi à rosir. "Bon, et bien, euh... Je te propose, neuf heure et demi dans la salle commune? Je veux dire, pour se retrouver..."

"Hum, euh, oui, d'accord..." Lui répondit-elle doucement.

"Ok, ben... Euh, à plus tard, alors..."

"Oui, à plus tard..."

Lui souriant gentiment, Maxim Cooper se leva du canapé et sorti de la salle commune en silence, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la jeune fille.

De son côté, impossible pour Amelia d'arriver à se calmer. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce garçon, qui jusque là ne représentait rien de sérieux à ses yeux, venait en quelque sorte de se révéler devant elle. Pendant un moment, plus rien n'exista. Elle oublia tout. Poudlard, la salle commune, ses amies, Lily, Potter, Black...

Oh, bon sang, elle avait un rancard! Un vrai rancard, avec un vrai garçon! Pour un peu, elle aurait pu sauter de joie! Oh mon Dieu, elle plaisait à quelqu'un! Pour elle-même!

La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard était dans deux semaines... Comment allait-elle pouvoir attendre jusque là? Mais surtout : Comment allait-elle s'habiller?

Se sentant soudain légère, elle alla ranger son livre avant de se rendre gaiement à la Grande Salle.

_**...**_

Les jours passèrent lentement, trop lentement aux yeux d'Amelia qui ne tenait plus en place. Toute la semaine, Cooper avait pris soin de lui faire de petits signes discrets quand il la croisait. Finalement, elle trouvait qu'il était plutôt mignon, autant physiquement que dans son attitude envers elle. Elle passa ainsi les deux semaines précédant la sortie sur un petit nuage.

Enfin, le samedi arriva. Amelia se leva en avance et pris soin de se coiffer et de se maquiller, avant d'hésiter pendant vingt minutes entre une robe-pull et des bottes marrons, ou un jean et un col-roulé. Et malgré les protestations de ses amies, son choix se porta sur le jean et le col-roulé, se disant que de toute façon, elle porterai son manteau par-dessus.

A neuf heure vingt-cinq, vérifiant une dernière fois l'allure qu'elle avait, Amelia poussa doucement la porte de son dortoir en compagnie d'Amanda et Laura, qui passait leur temps à la taquiner. La salle commune était remplie d'étudiants finalisant leur départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Amelia essaya de chercher Cooper des yeux parmi la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda lui tapote l'épaule et lui indiqua les fauteuils au centre de la pièce. Il se tenait là, appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, Laura poussa son amie vers lui avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de sortir, trainant Amanda par le bras.

La voyant arriver, Maxim Cooper releva la tête et sourit tendrement à sa vue. Amelia sentit ses joues chauffer en répondant à son sourire. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune.

Le vent avait beau être frais, c'était comme si Amelia ne le sentait même pas. Cooper et elle marchaient le long des rues en bavardant de tout et de rien. De temps en temps, un silence gêné s'installait, mais le jeune homme trouvait toujours le moyen de le briser. Il avait de la conversation, de l'humour, il était galant... Amelia avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombée sur "le" type parfait. Il semblait si parfait, si irréel... Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait-il pu remarquer une fille comme elle parmi toutes celles que comptait Poudlard?

Alors qu'ils sortaient d'Honeydukes, la célèbre confiserie du village, la jeune fille sentit la morsure de froid sur sa peau. Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches pour récupérer ses gants. Poche de gauche, ok. Poche de droite...

Elle se figea.

"Oh non..." Souffla-t-elle.

"Quelque-chose ne va pas?" S'inquiéta Maxim en se tournant vers elle.

"Je crois que j'ai fait tomber mon gant dans une boutique." Lui explique-t-elle. "Reste là, je vais le chercher, je me dépêche!" Ajouta l'adolescente en se mettant à courir.

Impuissant, Cooper alla appuyer son dos contre la façade d'une boutique pour patienter.

Honeydukes, Derviche et Bang, Zonko... Après avoir parcouru plusieurs des magasins qu'ils avaient visité, Amelia finit par retrouver son gant devant la boutique de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon. Ravie, elle le passa à sa main et repartit dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre Maxim, qui devait toujours l'attendre. Enfin, elle espérait. Quand elle prit la rue de droite, elle le vit. Il était toujours là, son dos tourné vers elle, immobile.

Elle l'appela, courant vers lui. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé, le teint pâle. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui, soudain inquiète. Avait-il mal prit le fait qu'elle parte comme ça?

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle, incertaine, redoutant la réponse.

"Oh... Ouais." Souffla-t-il en regardant ses pieds. "Mais juste, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un te propose de sortir, préviens ton petit-ami."

Amelia, choquée, le regarda sans comprendre.

"Mon... mon quoi? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas de..."

"Ah oui?" Répliqua Cooper, soudain en colère. "Alors c'était quoi, le speech que Black vient de me faire, exactement?"

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Son visage pâlit, elle sentit ses membres se glacer.

"B-Black?" siffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. "S... Sirius Black?"

"Evidemment, Sirius Black!" Répondit Cooper, haussant le ton. "Il vient de me faire tout un discours sur toi, comme quoi tu mériterait mieux que moi! Si tu ne voulais pas venir ici avec moi, rien ne t'obligeait d'accepter, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de l'envoyer régler tes comptes pour toi!"

"Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé!" Hurla alors une Amelia à bout de nerfs. "Et ce n'est PAS mon petit-ami! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu te parler, j'en sais vraiment rien! Pourquoi tu m'accuses comme ça sans savoir?"

Au bord des larmes, Amelia tourna vivement le dos de son interlocuteur, avant de s'éloigner vers un banc à quelques mètres de là. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi cette journée, qui pourtant s'annonçait si belle, tournait-elle au cauchemar? Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes et sa colère. Elle devait se calmer, s'expliquer avec Maxim.

Ce dernier, voyant le désarroi de la jeune fille, s'approcha du banc.

"Tu veux dire que... Tu n'y es pour rien?" Osa-t-il demander d'une voix faible.

"Bien sûr que non!" Répondit rauquement Amelia. " Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi Black est venu te voir!" Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le jeune homme. "Je... Moi, j'étais contente quand tu m'as proposé de venir avec toi..." Finit-t-elle par dire en rougissant.

Devant l'air sincère et profondément peiné de son amie, Cooper se sentit soudain idiot. Il baissa les yeux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement désolé.

L'après midi se passa sans autre incident notable. Maxim et Amelia avait continué leur promenade comme si de rien n'était, finissant même par se tenir par la main. La jeune fille était aux anges, mais l'ombre de leur dispute planait toujours dans son esprit. Essayant de ne pas le montrer, elle garda le sourire jusqu'à leur retour au château, en début de soirée.

Ce jour là, elle décida d'aller dîner tôt. La Grande Salle était presque vide quand elle s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle. Vu qu'elle avait l'embarra du choix, elle se plaça de façon à pouvoir voir la porte de la salle. Et elle attendit. La nourriture apparut dans les grands plats devant elle, mais elle ne se servit pas tout de suite. Elle fixait la porte, les mains tremblantes. Au bout d'un moment, Laura et Amanda arrivèrent et vinrent s'installer à ses côtés.

"Hey, Lia, on se demandait justement où tu étais passé! Alors, cette journée?" Lança Laura d'un ton joyeux. "Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

Devant l'absence de réponse de leur amie, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Tout va bien, Amelia?" Demanda Amanda doucement, comme si elle avait peur de froisser son amie.

Pour seule réponse, Amelia se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses camarades autour d'elle. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte de la Grande Salle, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers celle-ci.

A ce moment précis, un groupe de quatre garçons entra dans la pièce. Amelia avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, pour se planter devant l'un des garçons. Le plus grand. Celui aux épais cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

"Oh, tient, salut Matt..."

Dans un mouvement rapide, Amelia gifla Sirius.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Sirius Black, sonné, tourna un regard plein d'incompréhension vers la jeune fille.

"De quel droit OSES-TU te mêler de ma vie?!" Hurla l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux, indifférente aux regards des autres élèves. "Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas, pas plus que les personnes que je fréquente! Et ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de m'adresser la parole!"

Essuyant ses larmes rageusement, Amelia bouscula Sirius de l'épaule et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, laissant les Maraudeurs à leur stupéfaction.

"Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée..." Soupira Remus à son ami, toujours sous le choc de la gifle.

Claquant la porte du dortoir des filles, Amelia se jeta sur son lit et se laissa aller à pleurer. Ce crétin! Il avait tout gâché! Derrière son sourire et ses belles paroles, il n'était qu'un monstrueux abruti! Elle entendit vaguement la porte grincer derrière elle. Ne relevant pas la tête, elle écouta des pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, alors qu'une main se posait doucement sur ses cheveux.

Amelia leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Amanda, plein de peine.

"Amelia... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Laura de les rejoindre. Elle avait au préalable remplit ses poches de pains et de gâteaux, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit d'Amelia pendant que cette dernière racontait son après-midi.

Laura fit un signe qui se voulait discret à Amanda pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait manqué. Amanda lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

**_…_**

"Tu peux me croire, je lui ai passé un sacré savon!"

Lily se tenait assise sur les marches d'un petit escalier plongé dans la pénombre. A ses côtés, Amelia lui adressa un vague sourire.

"C'était pas la peine, tu sais..."

"Quand tu m'as dit ce qu'il avait fait, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché plus loin. Ce mec est vraiment une pourriture quand il s'y met!"

Amelia eu un rire amer. Après le scandale qu'elle avait fait dans la Grande Salle, Lily était venu à la rencontre d'une élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année pour lui demander qu'elle dise à Amelia de la retrouver dans un escalier proches de salle commune, permettant d'accéder directement du rez-de-chaussée au troisième étage. A cette heure-ci, les lieux étaient toujours déserts.

Heureusement qu'elle était là, pensa la brune dont les cheveux bouclés semblait avoir décidé de former un énorme sac de nœuds autour de sa tête. A peine lui avait-elle raconté sa journée que Lily, lui demandant de l'attendre, s'était précipité hors de la cage d'escalier. Quand elle était revenue, rouge de colère, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de se rassoir près de sa meilleure amie.

"Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de venir parler à Cooper?" Râla la rousse en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Amelia.

"J'en sais rien... Apparemment, il lui aurait dit que je méritais mieux que lui, ou un truc du genre..."

Contre toute attentes, Lily laissa échapper un éclat de rire, faisant sursauter son amie.

"Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait?" Cracha la rousse en essayant de se calmer. "Ce mec ne te connaît même pas!"

Amelia baissa les yeux, pensive. Non, il ne la connaissait pas. Et il ne connaissait pas non plus Maxim Cooper. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait expliquer son geste.

Alors, pourquoi?

"Hey, Amy."

Amelia tourna la tête. Lily était la seule à utiliser ce nom avec elle. Depuis qu'un jour, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son prénom, elle le trouvait trop long, trop banal... Amy, ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Alors, quand elles étaient seule toutes les deux, et seulement dans ces cas là, Lily l'appelait Amy.

L'étreinte de la rousse autour de son amie se resserra légèrement.

"Cooper a l'air d'être un type bien."

"Oui, c'est vrai..." Murmura Amelia.

"Et si tu te sens bien avec lui, c'est le principal. Ne laisse pas cet abruti de Black te démonter, ça lui ferait trop plaisir."

Amelia sourit et, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle enlaça tendrement sa meilleure amie.

"Merci..." Lui chuchota-t-elle simplement au creux de l'oreille.

_**…**_

"AMY! Téléphone pour toi!"

La voix de sa mère fit trembler les murs.

D'un pas léger, la jeune fille de seize ans descendit les marches craquantes de l'escalier en bois. Elle déboula dans le salon et attrapa le combiné que sa mère lui tendait. Alors qu'elle le plaçait à l'oreille, la voix qu'elle entendit fit battre son cœur.

"Lily!" Cria-t-elle joyeusement, en sautillant sur place. "Comment tu vas?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non?" Répondit la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

Amy resta interdite quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Ah oui, la lettre...

"Oh, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas." Lança la brune sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant. "Juste un petit coup de déprime passagère."

"Tu es sûre?" S'inquiéta Lily. "Parce que ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller..."

"Oh, tu sais, ça va ça vient, comme toujours. Mais dis moi, alors, comment se passent tes vacances? Ta sœur n'est pas trop chiante avec toi?"

Discutant vivement avec sa meilleure amie, Amy finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé près d'elle, toujours pendue au téléphone. Il faisait chaud ce jour là, et elle avait opté pour un short en jean délavé et un top dans les tons rouge-orangé. Elle avait plus ou moins tenté de nouer ses cheveux en une longue natte désordonnée qui pendait sur son épaule gauche et placé un bandeau jaune pâle autour de sa tête pour les maintenir et éviter qu'il ne lui tombent sur le visage. Ses grands yeux bleu-vert brillaient de malice alors qu'elle racontait à Lily ses vacances à la montagne avec ses parents.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Lily s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui annonça qu'elle devait raccrocher. Après une longue série d'au-revoir plus poignants les uns que les autres, elles se promirent de se rendre visite avant de raccrocher.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy se releva, alla dans son jardin et s'installa de tout son long sur un grand hamac en toile tiré entre deux arbres.

Elle avait beau avoir essayé de rassurer son amie, elle n'en menait pas vraiment large, en réalité. Cette histoire l'avait vraiment bousillée, et elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Tout avait été si compliqué, et cela depuis le début.


	7. Chapitre 7

"Je... Je suis désolée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse continuer comme ça..."

Il la regarda bouche bée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher." Expliqua-t-elle. "Mais... C'est juste que... Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi"

Amelia, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur, tortillait une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux brun entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression de faire une terrible, une horrible erreur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir plus longtemps et faire comme si tout allait bien.

En face d'elle, Maxim Cooper ne disait rien, trop occupé à encaisser la nouvelle. Il la fixait sans rien dire, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé traduisant toute la peine et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Comment, pourquoi, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle se mette à le repousser comme ça? Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un visage apparut devant lui, comme une évidence.

"C'est à cause de Black, c'est ça?" Souffla-t-il entre les dents.

"Quoi?" S'étrangla la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui, oubliant presque sa gène. "N-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui..."

Cooper la dévisageait d'un regard en colère, sa mâchoire carrée serrée, les traits tendus.

"Mais pour tout te dire..." hésita-t-elle, "je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je ressens vraiment. Et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser..."

"Ça, c'est un peu tard." Marmonna le Poufsouffle.

L'adolescente sentit les larmes lui monter au bords des paupières.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans une salle de classe vide du troisième étage. Ce soir là, après le dîner, la jeune fille l'avait emmené jusqu'ici dans le but de lui parler. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient (pour ne pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, car au final rien de vraiment officiel ne s'était fait entre eux), et même si au début elle avait été contente de plaire à quelqu'un, Amelia s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'elle aurait du l'être. Et cela n'avait VRAIMENT rien à voir avec Sirius Black. D'ailleurs, depuis l'épisode de la gifle, il avait prit soin de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

S'excusant une dernière fois, ses yeux fixant bêtement le sol, la brunette fit le tour de son camarade avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Elle fut stoppée par une puissante main sur son bras.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû?"

Sans se retourner, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, Amelia libéra doucement son bras.

"Non, tu as été parfait... C'est juste moi qui ne le suis pas."

Laissant le garçon seul, elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

**_…_**

La nuit était tombée sur le château de Poudlard. Dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de la Maison Poufsouffle, un silence reposant régnait. Seule les respirations lentes et discrètes des élèves se faisaient entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, fixant les toiles jaunes et noires des rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, Amelia se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, elle se redressa et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à la petite fenêtre ronde entre son lit et celui d'Amanda. Les dortoirs des Poufsouffle, semblables à un terrier de blaireau, était proches du sol et les fenêtres donnaient presque directement sur la pelouse du parc. Elle regarda les brins d'herbes humides de la pluie de la veille et soupira doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses amies.

Levant les yeux, la jeune fille observa le ciel noir et sans lune. Elle réfléchit. Elle venait de quitter le seul garçon qui lui avait montré de l'intérêt, le seul qui lui avait juré qu'il ne regarderait qu'elle, le seul qui lui avait promis qu'à ses yeux, elle était la seule. Et elle le croyait. Elle avait vu la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça tellement flatteur. Puis, ce regard commença à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle le trouvait trop insistant, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Mais il était intentionné avec elle. Peut-être un peu trop. Ses gestes étaient toujours très protecteurs, parfois trop. Cette façon qu'il avait de lui enlacer la taille à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un autre garçon dans les couloir avait finit par l'agacer. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa "propriété privée", celle que seul lui pouvait regarder, approcher, comme s'il était le seul à avoir droit à ce privilège. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce côté jaloux et possessif. Et cette manie qu'il avait, de toujours essayer de l'embrasser quand ses amis les regardaient, comme s'il voulait leur prouver quelque chose. Et ses baiser, légers et hésitants. Elle les trouvaient sans passion, sans saveur.

Peut-être se trompait-elle. C'était sa première expérience de "couple", peut-être était-elle trop exigeante. Mais quand elle était avec lui, passé la surprise et la joie de se sentir attirante pour quelqu'un, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas de fourmillements, pas de petits papillons dans le ventre. Pas de battements de cœur quand il lui prenait la main, pas de manque quand elle ne le voyait pas... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Maxim Cooper. Et rester malgré tout avec lui et le laisser espérer aurait été plus cruel qu'autre chose.

Et si on lui posait la question, elle répondrait ce que l'on répond toujours dans ce genre de situation.

**_…_**

"Je me réserve pour le 'bon', c'est tout."

Laura haussa un sourcil alors qu'Amelia avalait une gorgée de jus de citrouille en grimaçant.

"T'es sérieuse?" la railla son amie à la peau mâte. "C'est ÇA, ton excuse?"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse", lui répondit la brune en reposant son verre, "c'est la vérité."

"Ouais, à d'autres." Continua Laura sur le même ton. "Ça marche pas avec moi, ça! Bordel, Lia, ce mec est TROP HOT, pourquoi t'as laissé passer un coup comme ça?!"

"Ton langage, jeune fille" Dit simplement Amanda en se servant des toasts.

"Oh ça va Dina!" Soupira Laura sous le regard réprobateur de son amie qui n'aimait définitivement pas ce surnom. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu avais la chance de t'être trouvé un gars super et que toi, tu le plaques!"

"J'avais mes raisons."

"Oh, je vois. Une raison, genre, avec des cheveux noirs du tonnerre et de superbes yeux gris?"

Amelia se tourna vers Laura, son regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler.

"Black, putain! Sirius Black!" Lança la jeune fille en abattant son poing sur la table.

"Laura!" S'écria Amanda dont le jus de citrouille coulait maintenant dans son assiette.

"Quoi, Sirius Black?" Continua Amelia sur le même ton surpris.

"Comment ça 'quoi Sirius Black'? Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que ce mec te DEVORE littéralement des yeux quand il te croise?"

"Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu, Laura..." Lui souffla la brune en retournant à son bol de céréales. "Black ne me regarde pas, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a parlé UNE FOIS que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit."

"Bah bien sûr! Fait ton autruche! N'empêche que ce mec te veut dans son lit!"

"Et bien moi je n'en ai aucune envie. Maintenant..." Elle se leva. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des devoirs à rattraper, on se voit plus tard."

D'un geste fluide, elle passa ses jambes par-dessus le banc et s'éloigna vers la porte de la Grande Salle sans se retourner.

"… Des devoirs à rattraper?" S'étonna Laura, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son amie disparaissant dans le hall. "Mais... Elle n'était pas déjà en avance sur nous?"

Amanda, tout aussi incrédule, haussa les épaules devant les yeux interrogateurs de son amie.

_**…**_

La bibliothèque, comme à son habitude, était calme. Un silence d'église y planait. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Amelia posa ses affaires sur l'une des tables au centre de la pièce et s'installa. Sortant ses affaires, elle fit tomber un petit calepin de son sac. Elle se pencha et se contorsionna sur sa chaise pour l'attraper et le posa devant elle avant de le feuilleter. A la page du jour de ce petit agenda, elle avait noté les différentes matières et sujets qu'elle comptait réviser. Son regard s'attarda alors sur la date. 8 Février. Une semaine avant la Saint Valentin. Qu'elle allait, cette année encore, passer seule. Mais elle s'était dit que c'était sans doute préférable que de la passer avec Cooper. Cette idée lui avait fait peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle aurait dû agir. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de sa rupture, car cela faisait quand même plusieurs semaines qu'elle se posait la question.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle lut son programme de la mâtiné. Divination (oh, par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle pris cette option?), Étude des Runes et Enchantements. Repoussant l'agenda sur sa gauche, elle extirpa son livre de Divination de son sac, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et se mit au travail.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'interpréter la position de Vénus par rapport à celle de Jupiter, le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol la fit lever la tête. Face à elle, une farandole de cheveux orangés entourant un visage souriant.

"Alors, toujours le nez dans tes bouquins?" Lui chuchota Lily en posant un livre à l'épaisse couverture de cuir devant elle.

"Il faut bien, hein." Répondit tout bas la brune avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Lily, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, en fit de même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que les amies ne parlent. De son côté, Amelia menait un véritable combat intérieur. Que devait-elle faire? Lui dire, c'était évident. Mais là, ici, maintenant? Elle se racla la gorge.

"J'ai quitté Cooper." Dit elle simplement le plus doucement qu'elle le put.

"Que... Quoi?!" Murmura Lily et s'étalant sur la table pour s'approcher au plus près de sa voisine d'en face. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est juste que... Je ne ressens rien pour lui, tu comprends?"

Un "CHUT" sonore résonna dans toute la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, les regarder avec insistance depuis son bureau à l'autre bout de la rangée de tables.

"On en reparle tout à l'heure, ok?" Mima Amelia silencieusement.

La rousse lui répondit de la tête, et elles se remirent ensemble à leurs devoirs respectifs.

Midi approchant, leurs estomac commençant à se faire remarquer, les deux amies quittèrent la bibliothèque et prirent lentement le chemin du hall du château.

"Bon, vas-y, explique" Engagea Lily en attrapant Amelia par le bras.

"Ya pas grand-chose à dire, juste... J'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Et j'arrive pas à faire semblant."

"Bah écoute, un de perdu dix de retrouvés comme on dit!" Rit la rousse en passant sa main sur la tignasse brune de son amie.

"Très drôle." Ricana Amelia en tentant de se recoiffer, en vain. "Mais bon, Laura m'a fait comprendre que j'avais laissé s'échapper un gros poisson..."

"Roh, oublie Laura, un peu. Cette fille voit tout de sa fenêtre sans jamais se mettre à la place des autres! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment son côté 'je dis ce que je pense et tant pis pour les sentiments des autres'. C'est tellement égoïste."

Amelia sourit avec douceur à sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui remonter le moral comme ça.

"Heureusement que tu es là, Ma Lilou!" Lui dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Amelia hésita une seconde. Devait-elle aussi lui parler de la théorie de Laura par rapport à Black? Sans doute pas, Lily avait déjà assez de fil à retordre avec le groupe d'amis sans qu'elle ait besoin qu'on en rajoute une couche.

Une fois arrivées en bas des escaliers, les deux filles se firent un signe de la main avant de s'installer chacune à leur table respective.

**_…_**

Eviter Cooper n'était pas aussi difficile qu'Amelia ne l'aurait pensé. A chaque fois qu'elle manquait de le croiser, ce dernier quittait automatiquement la pièce. La jeune fille eu un pincement au cœur la première fois qu'elle croisa son regard plein de colère, de douleur et de peine. Elle s'en voulait quand même de lui avoir fait du mal, mais elle se disait qu'en attendant plus, ça aurait été pire. Et puis, elle se disait qu'il finirait par s'en remettre, qu'il rencontrera une fille plus jolie, plus compréhensive, plus gentille qu'elle... Qu'il l'aimera et qu'au final il oubliera cette gamine d'un an de moins que lui qui avait osé lui briser le cœur. Oui, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre fille un jour. Même si ce n'était, en réalité, que pour ne plus avoir à subir ses yeux d'un bleu de mer malheureux.

**_…_**

L'été qui suivit, Lily et Amelia s'était promis une virée shopping à Londres, suite à quoi Lily irait loger chez son amie pendant une semaine. Et la rousse était ravie. Une semaine de VRAIES vacances! Une semaine sans sa sœur pour la traiter de monstre à chaque coin de phrase! Bien qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir voir ses parents souvent, Pétunia lui menait la vie tellement dure quand elle était chez elle que cette petite escapade était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la née moldue.

Un matin, la jeune fille trouva une chouette hulotte posée au bord de sa fenêtre. La faisant entrer pour récupérer la lettre accrochée à sa patte, elle reconnue l'écriture de sa meilleure amie. La joie intense qu'elle ressentit se transforma petit à petit en crainte. Et si elle lui écrivait pour tout annuler? Tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe alors que la chouette s'envola d'un battement d'aile sur le sommet de son armoire.

"_Lily,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mes parents m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire!_

_UN CHATON! Mon dieu Lily, j'ai enfin un chat à moi! Bon, même si j'adore le mien, c'est plutôt celui de mes parent alors ça compte pas. Mais là, c'est vraiment le MIEN! Et je suis autorisée à l'emporter à Poudlard, mon père a réussi à convaincre ma mère! Oh bon sang Lily, si tu voyais ma tête quand je t'écris, tu serais morte de rire, j'ai l'air tellement ridicule à sourire bêtement comme ça!_

_J'ai joint une photo du petit monstre avec la lettre, tu vas craquer!_"

Poussant un soupire de soulagement, la rouquine retourna l'enveloppe et attrapa la photo au vol. Dessus, elle pouvait voir un petit chat d'à peine quelques mois, roux tigré avec les pattes et le poitrail blanc. C'est vrai qu'il était trop mignon avec son petit air espiègle.

"_Sinon, tout se passe bien chez toi? Pour notre virée à Londres, ça tient toujours, mon père m'emmènera à Piccadilly vers neuf heures, ça te convient? Et c'est toujours ok pour que tu viennes chez moi après, on va même t'installer un matelas à côté de mon lit pour qu'on puisse dormir ensemble! J'ai tellement hâte! Plus que quelques jours, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir, je suis surexcitée!_

_Je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt!_

_Ta Amy qui n'arrête pas de sauter sur place._"

Lily, souriant de toutes ses dents, se précipita vers son bureau et s'empressa de rédiger sa réponse.

"_Ma belle Amy,_

_En effet, ton chaton a l'air vraiment adorable! Il me tarde de pouvoir le voir._

_Ok pour neuf heure à Piccadilly! Je demanderai à ma mère de m'y conduire en allant travailler. Vivement samedi!_

_Chez moi ça peut aller, mes parents sont tellement heureux de m'avoir à la maison qu'ils me gâtent trop, ce qui a pour effet d'énerver encore plus Pétunia qui, du coup, s'en prend encore plus à moi. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude à force. C'est pas pire qu'avant, c'est déjà ça._

_Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres filles? Je sais que Jennifer est partie en Chine avec sa famille pendant tout l'été. Victoria est en France avec ses grands parents, et Francesca va partir deux semaines à Cardiff puis deux autres à Belfast. La grande vie quoi! Je les envie parfois, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir voyager comme ça avec ma famille. Mais Pétunia ne supporte pas les long trajet, alors prendre l'avion n'est même pas envisageable._

_Je te fais de bons gros bisous qui font pouet, et je te dis à samedi!_

_Ta Lily._"

Lily contempla sa lettre, puis la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle confia à la chouette. Cette dernière, hululant doucement quand la jeune fille la caressa sur le haut de la tête, ouvrit ses larges ailes et pris son envol par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Lily la regarda s'éloigner, et une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir au loin, la jeune fille se décida à descendre prendre un bon petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commencer, j'aurais voulu vous dire deux trois petits trucs._  
_Tout d'abord : MERCIIIIIIII de lire cette fic, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaise, même si parfois j'ai un peu peur qu'elle fasse trop dans la niaiserie. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, ceux qui l'ont commentée, merci à ceux qui la suivent et à ceux qui l'ont mise en favori. Sérieux, les gens, je vous aime, je vous béni, je vous masse les pieds. Vous êtes super. Merci. _

_Ensuite, je voulais remercier ma bêta, alias ma Maman d'amour, qui m'a lu et corrigée (bah oui c'est ça le truc quand tu arrives à écrire qu'entre 23h et 3h du matin : tu fais des fautes plus grosses que toi). Merci Mamounette, tu gères :3_

_Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous pondre ce chapitre (Quoi? Plus de trois jours sans rien poster? RÉVOLTE!), mais j'ai de TRÈS bonnes excuses (si si) :_

_\- Premièrement : Je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, donc pas facile de faire son asociale et d'aller marteler un clavier pour assouvir ma soif d'écriture. _

_\- Deuxièmement : J'ai eu quelques démarches à faire pour mon travail qui m'ont pris non seulement du temps mais aussi de l'énergie (traduction : j'suis complètement morte alors que j'ai juste fait un aller-retour sur Paris... J'suis trop une loutre moi)_

_\- Et troisièmement : pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu me renseigner un peu sur quelques détails afin d'être un tant soit peu cohérente dans mon histoire (et c'est mal barré parce que plus je me relis plus je me dis OH MON DIEU j'ai oublié teeeeeellement de détails de l'histoire originale qu'en fait ça veut plus rien dire... c'te honte.)_

_Ah oui, et pour finir, je vais dire un truc que j'ai COMPLÈTEMENT zappé de dire dans mes précédents chapitres (mieux vaut tard que jamais) : _

_**Je jure solennellement que les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (qui brûlera en enfer pour avoir tué Remus et Tonks) sauf quelques uns qui sont sortis de ma tête.** _

_Merci, je vous aime, au revoir (et bonne lecture! (ce texte comporte beaucoup trop de parenthèses (et j'aime les gâteaux)))_

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel anglais ce matin là. Le mois d'août était bien installé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Malgré l'heure, neuf heures du matin, la température avait rapidement grimpé, et les londoniennes avaient troqués leurs pantalons pour des jupes et robes laissant leurs jambes à la vue des passants. A Picaddily Circus, la circulation était dense, comme à l'accoutumée. Sur la place, assise sur les marches entourant la grande fontaine, Amelia observait les gens. Tous semblaient si pressés. Dans son short rapiécé découpé à même un vieux jean et son t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand dont une manche lui tombait sur l'épaule, avec ses cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval, la jeune fille semblait hors du temps. Elle posa les yeux sur ses orteils vernis de rouge dépassant d'une paire de nu-pieds bleu foncé aux semelles compensées. Elle écoutait le bruit de l'eau couvert par le brouhaha des conversations des gens autour d'elle.

"Alors, on rêve?"

Amelia releva la tête et reconnu le large sourire qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Se relevant d'un bond, elle sauta au coup de la personne face à elle.

"C'est pas trop tôt!" S'indigna faussement la brune. "J'ai failli attendre!"

"Désolée, le trajet a été plus long que prévu." Répondit Lily.

La jeune rousse était rayonnante. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu pale et des sandalettes blanches. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en deux nattes lui tombant sur les épaules.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer! " Dit-elle à son amie en sautillant sur place, toute excitée. "J'ai été nommée préfète!"

Amelia hurla de joie et serra Lily dans ses bras en la félicitant. Rien ne paraissait plus naturel que Lily soit préfète : c'était une élève brillante, sans doute la meilleure de sa classe, et elle était dotée d'un sens de l'ordre qui devait en énerver plus d'un.

"Alors", reprit la rousse une fois les embrassades terminées, "tu es venue comment?"

"Mon père m'a fait transplaner dans une petite ruelle un peu en dehors de la ville. Ma mère n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée mais mon père ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, le trajet en voiture aurais vraiment été trop long , j'ai fait le reste du trajet en métro. Et toi?"  
"J'avais un train à huit heures qui arrivait à King's Cross, ma mère m'a conduite jusqu'à la gare ce matin. Alors, le transplanage, c'est comment?"

"Honnêtement? Gerbant..."

Les deux adolescentes passèrent la mâtinée à visiter le Londres moldu. Entre les monuments, plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et quelques disquaires, l'heure du déjeuner approcha plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé, et rapidement leurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller bruyamment. D'un commun accord, les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre,elle prirent le métro sur la Piccadilly Line jusqu'à Leicester Square afin de rejoindre Charing Cross Road. Là, entre une librairie et une boutique de disques, elles poussèrent la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

"Bien le bonjour, Mesdemoiselles!" Leur lança Tom, le tenancier du bar aux front dégarni.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent à un table et consultèrent la carte. Au bout de quelques minutes, une serveuse plutôt bien en chair arriva pour prendre leur commande.

"Et je vous sers quoi à boire avec ça? Deux jus de citrouille?"

"Hum", hésita Amelia, "pour moi ça sera plutôt un sirop de cerise soda, mais sans boule de glace s'il-vous-plait."

"Parfait, je vous apporte ça le plus vite possible!" Annonça la serveuse en s'éloignant.

"Un sirop de cerise soda?" Répéta Lily en lançant un regard interrogateur à son amie.

"J'ai... J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le jus de citrouille." Avoua-t-elle alors.

"Sérieux?" S'étonna la rousse, dont les yeux ressemblaient maintenant à deux billes vertes. "Mais comment tu as fait pendant tout ce temps à Poudlard?"

"Bah, je me force, j'ai pas tellement d'autre choix." Pouffa la brune. "Et je bois de l'eau."

Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent avec une belle assiette de fish &amp; chips sorcier chacune. La seule différence avec des fish &amp; chips ordinaires, c'était que la sauce servie avec changeait de goût selon votre humeur, et que les frites ne ramollissaient jamais.

Une fois leurs estomacs remplis, les deux amies passèrent le portail les menant au Chemin de Traverse. Quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient enfin reçu leur liste de fourniture pour leur cinquième année, et elles profitaient de leur escapade londonienne pour faire leurs achats.

La rue était pleine de monde. Une foule de sorciers et sorcières se pressaient contres les vitrines colorées des boutiques. Certains étaient justement des parents accompagnants leur chère progéniture lors de leurs premiers achats pour Poudlard. De nombreux adolescents, comme Lily et Amelia, trainaient autour du glacier Florian Fortarôme, dont les glaces étaient réputée pour être parmi les meilleure d'Angleterre. Plus loin, devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, un petit groupe d'enfants s'extasiait devant le dernier balais à la mode.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Le nombre de livres à acheter lui semblait plus important que l'année passée, et elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent sorcier sur elle pour pouvoir tout acheter. A la pensée de devoir passer par Gringotts, la jeune fille eu un léger frisson. Les gobelins la mettaient mal à l'aise, et en général, elle laissait son père s'occuper d'aller chercher son argent pendant qu'elle se promenait dans l'allée en l'attendant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir monter des ces affreux chariots suspendus au dessus du vide... Cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix. Leurs fournitures se faisaient chaque année plus nombreuses et plus chères, et ses économies personnelles n'arrivaient plus à suivre.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lily était déjà entré dans la librairie. Entendant son amie l'appeler, Amelia revint à la réalité et se précipita à sa suite.

Chez Fleury &amp; Bott, on pouvait trouver tous les livres dont on avait besoin, quelque soit votre âge. IL y avait de tout, du livre de cours de potions aux romans à l'eau de roses tant appréciés par les jeunes filles et les femmes d'un certain âge. Comme chaque année, les tenanciers du magasin avaient rassemblé les livres recommandés pour les études à Poudlard selon les années ce qui rendait, il fallait l'avouer, la tâche bien plus facile aux élèves. Amelia et Lily se dirigèrent vers une rangée de livres empilés les uns sur les autres, rangés par titre, sous un panneau marqué "Cinquième Année" en lettres violettes. Devant chaque pile, une petite étiquette indiquait le prix du livre à l'unité, alors qu'un petit écriteau sur le côté annonçait une offre pour la totalité du nécessaire pour l'année, baissant ainsi un peu le prix. Amelia soupira de soulagement. Avec cette promotion, elle aurait assez pour faire tous ses achats, et même avoir assez pour se payer une glace avant de partir!

"Au fait", commença Amelia sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'elles sortaient de Fleury &amp; Bott avec leurs livres en poche, "Je pense que je vais demander à tout le monde de m'appeler Amy maintenant."

"Ah bon?" S'étonna Lily alors qu'elle rangeait son porte monnaie au fond de son sac à main. "Je croyais que c'était mon petit privilège." Ajouta la rousse d'un air boudeur.

"Amelia ça fait trop... Comment dire... Enfant, tu vois?" Expliqua la brune. "Amy, ça fait plus adulte, plus mature."

"Bon, la fille mature, on va la manger cette glace ou pas, alors?" S'exclama Lily en courant vers Florian Fortarôme.

Les rires des deux filles s'envolèrent au dessus des toits des maisons de la petite rue étroite. Arrivées devant le glacier, elles prirent place à une table en terrasse et choisirent leur parfum : Vanille pour Lily et Framboise pour Amelia. Alors qu'elles savouraient leusr crèmes glacées, elles ne virent pas un groupe de quatre garçons d'une quinzaine d'années sortir de la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch. Deux d'entre eux riaient aux éclats. Le plus grand, dont les cheveux noirs et épais devenait si long qu'ils touchaient le bout de ses épaules, encourageait son ami à ouvrir le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains. L'autre garçon, celui qui avait le paquet, portait une paire de lunettes rondes et arborait un air d'enfant le matin de Noël. Le plus petit de tous les observait avec un large sourire et frappait frénétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le dernier, un garçon au teint pale et aux cheveux châtain, se tenait derrière eux sans rien dire, un sourire mince éclairant son visage.

"C'est vraiment trop cool!" Hurla presque le grand brun en posant ses yeux gris sur l'objet qui apparaissait sous le papier kraft que son ami déchirait.

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber dessus comme ça!" Cria celui à lunettes, retirant d'une main tremblante le reste de papier qui glissa par terre.

"Dis, je pourrais le regarder aussi après?!" Demanda en couinant le plus petit, des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Les gars, un peu de tenue, tout le monde nous regarde..." Dit simplement le dernier, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Oh, oh, doucement Monsieur le Préfet, ne m'enlevez pas de points s'il-vous-plait!" Se mit à rire le plus grand

Ayant entendu les cris venant de l'autre côté de la rue, Amelia et Lily s'étaient retournée et regardaient maintenant le groupe de garçon s'extasier devant ce qui semblait être un cadre de photo. Lily soupira. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il fallait toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Elle tourna alors la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils ne remarquent pas leur présence. Et puis de toute manière, vu le monde, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il ne se rendent compte que...

"Hey! Evans, Matthew! Youhou!"

Et flûte.

Les filles se tournèrent et virent alors le groupe s'avancer vers elles. Sans rien demander à personne, James Potter attrapa une chaise libre à une table voisine et s'assit dessus à l'envers, face au dossier, à côté de Lily, avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Remus Lupin, lui, demanda aux personnes d'une autre table s'il pouvait leur emprunter des sièges supplémentaires. Sirius Black s'installa sur celle posée près d'Amelia et lui souffla un "salut" accompagné d'un léger sourire charmeur, mais dans lequel la jeune fille pu lire un certain malaise. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne s'était pas adressés la parole depuis la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné l'année précédente. On pouvait même dire qu'ils s'étaient carrément évités depuis ce jour. Malgré tout, elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Alors les filles, on papote?" Demanda James avec un sourire radieux.

"Et oui, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez." Fit remarquer Lily, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Mais c'est tellement dommage de faire les choses chacun de notre côté! Vous avez déjà payé?"

Amelia écoutait le Gryffondor d'une oreille distraite. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Black. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait vu tourner le regard vers elle avant de vite se concentrer sur autre chose, que ce soit ses doigts, le bord de la table ou la poignée de la porte du magasin. Songeuse, la jeune fille repensa soudain aux paroles de son amie Laura. "_Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que ce mec te DÉVORE littéralement des yeux quand il te croise?_" Amelia eu un léger sourire qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Est-ce qu'au final, Laura avait eu raison? Est-ce qu'elle plaisait à Sirius Black? Cette idée lui paraissait invraisemblable. Ce mec pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Puis, le reste de la conversation lui revint tout à coup. "_N'empêche que ce mec te veut dans son lit!_" Cette fois, la jeune fille ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir. Elle se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle put. Évidemment, si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne serait qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle préférait mourir vierge et célibataire avec un élevage de chats plutôt que de n'être qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres.

"De toute façon, on allait pas tarder à partir, pas vrai Amy?" Lança soudain la voix de Lily d'un ton sec.

Sirius se tourna alors vers la brune, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

"Amy? C'est pas Amelia, ton nom?"

"Je préfère Amy, c'est tout..." Répondit-elle en se levant, les yeux fixés sur les restes de ce qui fut autrefois sa glace. "Et oui, on doit se dépêcher, mon père va venir nous chercher dans peu de temps."

Tous se levèrent alors pour dire au revoir aux filles. James, l'air déçu se leva à son tour et, tout en passant une nouvelle main sans sa chevelure, leur adressa un grand sourire en agitant la main vers elles. Peter l'imita, tentant peut-être de devenir la copie conforme de Potter. Remus et Lily se saluèrent amicalement, après tous ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble cette année étant donnés qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets.

"Bon, bah, à la prochaine." Murmura Sirius à Amy alors que celle-ci passait près de lui.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faire, quoi dire? Comment interpréter ces signes? Était-ce seulement vraiment des signes, ou était-ce juste elle qui se montait la tête toute seule pour des bêtises? Alors qu'elle commençait à suivre Lily, elle se retourna lentement. Son regard croisa les yeux de Sirius. Pendant un court instant qui sembla s'étirer dans le temps, elle se plongea dans cette mer de variations de gris qu'étaient ses iris. Son regard, profond et puissant, semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. C'était d'une force telle qu'elle se sentait incapable de lutter, incapable de résister à l'appel de ces yeux qui la regardaient. Avec un petit signe de la main, elle souffla un léger "salut" avant de leur tourner une dernière fois le dos et d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Lily, quelques mètres plus loin.

Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça? D'accord, il était séduisant. Même très séduisant. Bon, carrément canon. Mais son comportement était loin d'être parfait. Il était bien connu dans l'école pour jouer avec les filles, avec leur cœur, mais surtout avec leur corps... Ce type était abject, un Don Juan qui prend et jette les filles à sa guise. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui?

"Amy, tu m'écoutes?"

Amy sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Lily la regardait d'un air mi inquiet mi furieux.

"Euh, excuse-moi, j'étais... Tu disais?"

Lily lâcha un soupir.

"Rien, je râlais juste contre Potter, pour changer. Mais ça va toi? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée. C'est Black qui t'a retournée comme ça?"

"Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui?" Lança la brune beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on y croit.

"Je sais pas, peut-être, au hasard, le fait que depuis qu'il est arrivé vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous regarder en coin?"

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, Lily..." S'empressa de dire Amy alors qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffer.

"Écoute, je sais qu'il est très mignon, mais fait attention quand même, ce gars n'a pas une réputation très saine..."

"Je sais bien, ce n'est pas ça... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, en fait, c'est juste que quand il est là, je..."

"Quand QUI est là?"

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête. Debout devant leur table du Chaudron Baveur se tenait un dénommé William Matthew.

"Ah, Papa!" Soupira Amy de soulagement en se levant pour enlacer son père. "On t'attendait, justement."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Matthew!" Dit Lily en se levant également pour lui serrer la main.

"Bonjour, Lily! Je reviens de chez tes parents, j'ai déjà ramené tes affaires chez nous!"

"Vous êtes le meilleur!" Rit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires pendant que Monsieur Matthew partit payer leurs dernières consommations (deux bièraubeurres) avant de partir dans un coin de l'établissement afin de transplaner tranquillement.

Il y eu un CRAC sonore. Le sol sembla se dérober sous leurs pieds, tandis que leurs ventres semblait se tordre et s'entortiller sur lui-même. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon des Matthew.

Lily vacilla et trébucha contre le canapé avant de s'affaler dessus. Amy, elle, s'accrochait du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le bras de son père qui la maintenant debout.

Alertée par le bruit, une femme se précipita dans la pièce.

"Ah! Enfin vous voilà! Il était temps, j'ai presque fini de préparer le dîner!"

Voyant la jeune fille rousse au visage blanc sur son canapé, Madame Matthew s'approcha d'un pas rapide.

"Oh, bonjour Lily, tu ne vas pas bien? Oh, je n'arrête pas de dire à Will que cette façon de se déplacer n'est vraiment pas faite pour des enfants comme vous, ce n'est pas pour rien s'ils ne vous l'apprenne qu'à votre majorité!"

"Enfin, Johan, ce n'est rien, on s'en remet très vite!" Râla M. Matthew contre sa femme alors qu'il aidait sa fille à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour rependre ses esprits.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, les quatre personnes présentes dans la maison dinèrent dans la bonne humeur. Lily fit la connaissance de Missy, le chat noir aux pattes blanches des parents d'Amy. C'était une chatte affectueuse et câline, mais quelque peu craintive quand elle était face à des inconnus.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent en pyjama dans la chambre d'Amy en compagnie du petit chaton roux de cette dernière. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer avec lui, à le faire courir après des objets ou à attraper des bouts de ficèles.

"Alors, comment tu l'as appelé?" Demanda Lily.

"P'tit Machin!" Répondit fièrement Amy.

A l'appel de son nom, le chaton tourna la tête vers sa maitresse.

"Mais... Mais c'est ridicule, comme nom!" Éclata de rire la rousse.

"Oh, ça va!" Se vexa Amy alors que le chat se roulait devant elle pour attirer son attention. "Je trouvais pas de nom, alors je l'ai surnommé comme ça pendant une semaine et résultat, il ne répond qu'à ce nom!"

"Oh, c'est mignon." Répondit Lily en séchant ses larmes de rire d'un revers de manche.

Une heure de rires plus tard, les filles furent forcées d'éteindre la lumière par la mère d'Amy qui était venu leur demander de faire moins de bruit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, la chambre baignait dans une douce et chaleureuse lumière. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers d'épais rideaux de couleur ocre. La jeune fille se tourna, s'étira, bailla. Elle se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit à côté duquel son matelas était posé à même le sol. La propriétaire du lit dormait toujours, le dos tourné vers elle, un petit chat roux pelotonné contre ses jambes. Lily sourit et, voyant le chaton s'étirer et tourner ses yeux dorés vers elle, approcha sa main de la petite tête du félin qu'elle grattouilla doucement. Le chaton ferma les yeux de bonheur et se mit à ronronner légèrement. Il tourna alors la tête et commença à lécher la main de la jeune fille avec passion. Lily se retint de rire en sentant la langue rapeuse de l'animal passer le long de ses doigts.

"Bonjour, P'tit Machin." Chuchota-t-elle du plus doucement qu'elle put, pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait.

Le chaton miaula d'une petite voix aigüe avant de se rouler en boule sur le lit. Lily, un petit sourire aux lèvres, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta un peu les rideaux pour regarder dehors. Des maisons de briques rouges et aux tuiles noires, collées les unes aux autres, bordaient la rue. Quelques voitures étaient garées devant les murets des habitations. Le quartier semblait calme, et à part un chat qui traversa la rue, elle ne vit personne. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Lily tourna les yeux vers le réveil digital sur la table de nuit. Il était près de dix heure. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier de bois aux marches grinçantes.

"Bonjour, Lily!" Lança une voix féminine depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

"Bonjour, Madame Matthew." Lui répondit Lily en arrivant dans la cuisine où la mère d'Amy s'affairait à nettoyer la cuisinière.

"Tu as bien dormi? Tu as faim? Tu veux des œufs, du bacon, des toasts?" Demanda précipitamment M. Matthew sans s'arrêter ni reprendre sa respiration.

"Euh... Oui, oui, oui, oui et oui." Rit la rouquine en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette remplie arriva devant elle, composée de deux œufs au plat, deux tranches de bacon et deux tranches de pain grillé et beurré. En attendant que son petit déjeuner soit prêt, elle avait demandé la permission de faire chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer du thé. Posant sa tasse d'Earl Grey à côté de son assiette, elle attrapait ses couverts quand Amy pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, les cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens. Elle répondit au bonjour de sa mère d'un grognement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son amie.

"Et bah, t'es pas du matin, toi." La railla Lily.

"Ta gueule, le chat m'a mordu les doigts de pieds." Râla la brune en posant sa tête sur la table.

Lily explosa de rire tandis que la mère de son amie lui servait un chocolat chaud, des toasts et un jus d'orange.

_**…**_

La maison des Matthew se trouvait à Grangetown, un quartier de Cardiff au Pays de Galle. Elle était dans une rue proche de la rivière Taf. Elle ne comportait que deux chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage, ainsi qu'un grand salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine au rez-de-chaussé. Le jardin n'était pas très spacieux mais Monsieur Matthew avait néanmoins trouvé le moyen d'y installer un hamac de toile blanche entre deux arbres, ainsi qu'une table en plastique et un petit barbecue.

Après avoir mangé, s'être douchées et habillées, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps dans le jardin.

"Elle est super sympa, votre maison!" Déclara la rousse en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

"C'est gentil. C'est pas très grand mais bon, à nous trois ça nous suffit." Répondit Amy en se balançant sur le hamac.

"C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais deviné que tu venais du Pays de Galle, tu n'as quasiment pas d'accent."

"C'est parce qu'on est venu s'installer ici après ma naissance."Expliqua la brune en retirant ses cheveux dans les yeux d'un mouvement de tête. "A la base, c'est ma mère qui est galloise, elle voulait revenir ici depuis un moment, alors quand ils ont dû déménager après que je sois née, elle a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici. Mais du coup elle avait déjà perdu un peu de son accent vu qu'elle a vécu un long moment en Angleterre."

"Et tu sais parler gallois?" Demanda la rousse en relevant la tête.

"J'ai su à une époque, mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard j'ai presque tout oublié!" Lui répondit Amy en riant. "Je ne sais plus dire que Caerdidd - le nom gallois de Cardiff - et blaidd qui veut dire loup."

"Pourquoi loup?"

"Parce que quand j'étais petite, les histoires de loup me terrifiaient. Alors j'ai retenu le mot pour pouvoir les éviter."

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire.

"Si tu veux, je te ferai visiter le quartier." Proposa Amy une fois calmée. "Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, mais il y a quand même des coins sympa."

"Avec plaisir!" Affirma Lily avec un grand sourire.

Un silence plana sur elles pendant quelques secondes. Une légère brise vint chatouiller la peau nue des jambes d'Amy, faisant danser les feuilles des arbres au dessus d'elle.

"Au fait", dit-elle soudainement, "tu as des nouvelles de ton ami de Serpentard? Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu ensembles tous les deux."

"Severus?" Soupira Lily, les yeux dans le vague. "Oui, je l'ai vu un peu cet été. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

"Avait l'air?" S'étonna la brune en tournant la tête vers son amie.

"Disons que... Je n'aime pas trop ses fréquentations. Alors, on s'est, comment dire... Un peu éloigné."

La voix de Lily transmettait toute la peine qu'elle avait en disant ces mots. Amy sentit que la jeune fille était profondément chagrinée de voir son ami se détourner ainsi d'elle. D'un mouvement fluide, la brune se laissa glisser hors de hamac et alla s'allonger à côté de sa meilleure amie.

"C'est peut-être qu'une passade, tu sais..." Proposa-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Lily essuya une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

_**…**_

La semaine passa vite. Trop vite. le week-end arriva bien trop tôt et il fallut ramener Lily chez elle. Elle et Amy passèrent une bonne partie de la mâtinée à ranger les affaires de la rousse et à se dire de longs au revoir plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Aux alentours de midi, la famille Matthew accompagnée de Lily se regroupa dans le salon de la maison galloise.

"Tu m'excuses de ne pas t'accompagner, mais l'aller-retour en transplanage je le sens pas trop." Dit Amy en serrant une dernière fois son amie dans ses bras.

"Pas de soucis, on se revoit dans deux semaines pour la rentrée!" Lui répondit Lily avant d'empoigner ses affaires d'une main et de tenir le bras de Monsieur Matthew de l'autre.

Il y eu un gros CRAC, et en un instant, les deux personnes disparurent, laissant Amy et sa mère seules. Missy, la chatte de la famille qui dormait sagement sur la canapé, fit un bond et sortit de la pièce en courant, apeurée par le bruit.

_**…**_

Il était onze heures moins cinq. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'affichait l'horloge sur le quai 9 de la gare de King's Cross. Paniquée, les cheveux dans tous les sens, Amy courait le long du quai, suivit de près par ses parents. Arrivée devant le passage pour le quai 93/4, elle les embrassa une dernière fois avant de se précipiter contre le mur. Devant elle, la grande locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express crachait des volutes de fumée grise. Quelques élèves étaient encore sur le quai, saluant leur famille. Rapidement, Amy approcha de la première porte qu'elle trouva et hissa sa valise dans le train avant de monter à son tour, la panière de son chat à la main. A peine avait-elle commencé à avancer le long des couloirs que le chef de gare siffla le départ du train et que le wagon se mit à bouger.

Elle remonta le long des couloirs à la recherche d'un visage connu. Finalement, elle trouva Amanda et Laura qui parlaient avec deux garçons, un de Serdaigle et un de Gryffondor, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Voulant les laisser tranquille, elle continua sa route jusqu'à trouver Lily qui lui avait gardé une place.

"Ouf!" Souffla Amy en s'affalant sur la banquette à côté de son amie, après avoir installé sa valise sur le porte bagage.

"J'ai bien cru que tu allais rater le train!" S'exclama Lily, soulagée.

"Ouais, moi aussi..." Avoua la brune. "Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me coucher aussi tard hier soir..."

Dans son panier, P'tit Machin grattait les parois en osier en miaulant. Amy ouvrit alors la cage et le gratta derrière les oreilles. Les deux filles passèrent un moment à câliner le petit félin jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'élève de première et deuxième année se joignent à elle pour voir le chaton et jouer avec lui.

Le trajet était long, mais entre les parties de batailles explosives, le passage du chariot de friandises et les quelques interventions de Potter, les deux adolescente n'eurent que peu de temps pour s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un moment, Lily s'excusa auprès de son amie et partit aux toilettes. Amy en profita pour se décaler et s'installer contre la fenêtre. Devant elle, couché sur la table, son chat dormait d'un sommeil calme. La jeune fille perdit son regard dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle regardait d'un air distrait les arbres et montagnes défiler devant elle. Concentrée, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petite tape sur son épaule.

"Déjà revenue?" Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, pensant s'adresser à Lily.

Mais ce n'était pas Lily.

Face à elle, les yeux gris de Sirius Black la regardaient intensément. Le souffle coupé, Amy le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

"Salut." Dit simplement Black, en souriant à peine. "Je ne te dérange pas?"

"Euh, non..." Répondit doucement Amy, interloquée.

Pourquoi? Encore et toujours cette même question. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi lui parlait-il? Pourquoi était-elle si troublée quand il lui parlait?

"Tu n'es pas avec Potter?" Finit-elle par demander, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"On est dans un compartiment un peu plus loin." Répondit le jeune homme en désignant l'avant du train. "Mais en passant je t'ai vu, alors du coup..."

"Du coup, tu t'es senti obligé de venir me parler?" Siffla la brune en essayant de garder de la contenance. "C'est gentil, mais c'était pas la peine d'en faire autant. Et si tu viens de la part de Potter, je..."

"Non, non, je ne viens pas de sa part!" S'empressa de dire Sirius, lui coupant la parole.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Amy essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas trop se plonger dedans, de peur de se retrouver prisonnière. Malgré tout, en le regardant, elle remarqua qu'il semblait sincère quand il disait que sa venue n'avait rien à voir avec son ami à lunettes.

"Alors quoi?" Demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

"En fait je voulais..." Il semblait chercher ses mots. "Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce que j'avais dit à ton copain, à Pré-au-Lard, cet hiver."

Amy resta sans voix. Avait-elle rêvé? Ou était-ce vraiment Sirius Black qui venait de s'excuser devant elle?

"Ce... Ce n'est rien..." Répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. "Par contre, je ne m'excuserai pas pour la gifle."

"C'est vrai que je l'avais méritée, celle là." Ricana Sirius amèrement.

Les deux adolescents rirent doucement, sans oser se regarder.

"Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est plus mon copain..." Murmura Amy plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

Un silence gêné s'installa ensuite autour d'eux. Sur la table, P'tit Machin bailla avant de replacer sa tête entre ses pattes et de se rendormir.

"Bon, bah... On fait la paix?" Demanda Sirius en tendant sa main droite vers Amy.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de Sirius à sa main, qu'elle finit par serrer en souriant. Quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, elle eut un frisson le long de son échine.

"Bon, je vais y aller, ils vont finir par se demander où je suis passé." Dit précipitamment le Gryffondor en retirant vivement sa main. "On se verra plus tard, salut!"

Il se leva et partit presque en courant, laissant une Amy figée et songeuse. Quand Lily revint des toilettes, son amie n'avait presque pas bougé. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle, Lily fit passer plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de la brune avant que celle-ci ne réagisse.

"Ça va Amy? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

_**…**_

Une fois la cérémonie de répartition finie, tous les élèves de Poudlard profitèrent du succulent dîner qui leur était offert. A la table de Poufsouffle, Amelia avait retrouvé Amanda et Laura et les trois amies se racontèrent leurs vacances. Amanda leur parla un moment de la Provence où elle avait passé quelques semaines, puis Laura leur vanta pendant vingt bonnes minutes toutes les beautés de l'Irlande. Puis vint le sujet des deux garçons rencontrés dans le train. Amanda, le teint rouge, semblait avoir évité le sujet durant toute la conversation, mais Laura ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps de raconter à sa Lia ce que ce beau blond de Gryffondor pouvait avoir de si génial. Écoutant ses amies, Amy fit promener son regard dans la pièce. Elle le posa un instant sur Lily qui mangeait en parlant avec Remus Lupin. Sans doute devaient-ils discuter de leur nouveau rôle de préfet. Elle parcourut ensuite le reste de la table. Jusqu'à tomber sur Sirius. Il était quelques places plus loin, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il semblait soucieux, concentré. Ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés, et il tripatouillait un morceau de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette sans pour autant le manger.

Soudain, peut-être se sentait-il observé, il releva la tête. Aussitôt, Amy détourna les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation du contenu de son assiette. Sans doute devait-elle être toute rouge, car Laura la regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin.

En allant se coucher, Amy repensa à Sirius. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la remarque ainsi parmi toutes les filles de l'école? Était-ce juste parce qu'elle était amie avec Lily et que, par conséquent, ils avaient été amené à se croiser souvent? Ou était-ce... plus que ça? Amy secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Elle devenait ridicule. Elle n'avait rien qui pouvait plaire à ce garçon (si on mettait de côté qu'elle soit munie d'une paire de seins, ce qui en soi semblait être suffisant pour plaire à Sirius Black). Elle pensa à ses amies. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose qui les rendait belles, qui les rendait spéciales. Amanda avait un sourire d'ange et des mouvements gracieux. Laura avait une magnifique peau mate et la taille fine. Quand à Lily, ses cheveux d'un roux chatoyant et ses superbes yeux verts faisaient tourner la tête de bon nombre de garçons à l'école. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur brune banale et ses longues boucles s'entortillaient autour de sa tête dans un capharnaüm épouvantable. Elle n'était ni grande, ni vraiment mince, son petit nez en trompette la faisait ressembler à une espèce de farfadet et à part ses yeux qu'elle estimait plutôt beaux, elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie.

Alors, pourquoi elle?


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hey, bande de veinards, deux chapitres en une soirée! Je suis motivée, dis donc!_  
_Déjà le 10ème chapitre, je n'en reviens pas. Et dire que ça fait seulement une semaine que j'ai commencé à l'écrire... Après une longue période de vide créatif, ça fait un bien fou!_  
_Bref, merci encore à vous tous de me lire, vous pouvez pas savoir la joie que je ressens quand je vois mon nombre de vues/follow/fav/review augmenter. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci encore à tous!_

* * *

Cette année scolaire s'annonçait plus difficile que toutes les précédentes. Non seulement les élèves de cinquième année devaient préparer les BUSE de fins d'années, mais les évènements qui survenaient dans le monde des sorciers depuis quelques années maintenant commençaient à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. On ne comptait plus le nombre de sorciers attaqués, disparut, ou même morts que la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait chaque jours. Tout le monde, même à Poudlard, commençait à avoir peur. Pas peur pour eux, ils se savaient protégés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais peur pour leurs familles, leurs parents, leurs proches. Les enfants issus ou ayant de la famille moldue appréhendaient chaque jour de lire la liste des victimes dans le journal. La crainte de voir un nom connu tenaillait le ventre de chacun d'entre eux. Seuls quelques-uns, les enfants de familles uniquement sorcières principalement, ne semblaient pas concernés. Certains même paraissaient ravis de la situation, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que tout ceci n'était que justice. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas rit en voyant un étudiant d'une autre maison s'effondrer en pleurs en plein milieu de la Grande Salle en apprenant le décès d'un parent moldu alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner?

Tout cela rendait Amy malade. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que la peur la tenait dans ses griffes acérées tous les matins. Mais le comportement de ces insouciants se croyant supérieurs aux autres sous le prétexte d'être né dans une famille de "sang-pur" la faisait vomir. Bien entendu, elle consultait tous les jours la fameuse liste, priant de tout son cœur ne pas y voir le nom de sa mère, ou de ses grands-parents. Car en réalité, seuls elle et son père étaient sorciers dans la famille, étant donné qu'il était lui-même un né-moldu. Mais une fois le soulagement de ne pas les y avoir vus passé, elle observait toujours la salle, espérant ne voir personne fondre en larme. Malheureusement, c'était rarement le cas, et chaque matin, il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle criant, hurlant, pleurant la mort d'un être aimé.

Mais malgré ces temps sombres, malgré la peur, malgré la haine, cette année était importante pour eux. Les examens du mois de Juin devaient déterminer leur futur choix de carrière. Et même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard, Amy était déterminée d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles afin de se donner toutes les chances de réussir. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant une bonne partie de l'été. Elle était plutôt douée en enchantement, en étude des runes et, d'après le Professeur Bartholomew, en divination (bien qu'elle en doutait). Avec ça, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Ses dons en métamorphose étaient plutôt corrects, mais ses capacités en potion mériteraient sans doute un effort supplémentaire pour être vraiment satisfaisante. Elle aimait bien les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais ne se voyait pas vivre de ça (sauf dans le cas où elle finirait célibataire avec un élevage de chats). Elle ne retenait presque rien en histoire de la magie et elle devait s'améliorer en défense contre les forces du mal si elle voulait être capable de lancer un sort de défense un tant soit peu efficace. Elle avait pensé d'abord à médicomage, mais elle avait peur que ses notes en potions ne soient pas suffisantes (même si le Professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de l'encourager et la rassurer sur ses capacités). Quant à faire carrière dans le Quidditch... Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser! Elle avait une peur panique du vide et n'était pas remontée sur un balai depuis que son vertige lui avait valu une crise d'angoisse en première année.

Elle le savait, cette année, elle devrait travailler plus dur, et plus longtemps. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devait pas prendre un abonnement à la bibliothèque. Ou même directement s'installer un lit là-bas.

A peine la rentrée passée, elle se rendait le plus souvent possible à la bibliothèque, empruntant parfois plusieurs livres à la fois afin de pouvoir travailler aussi dans la salle commune malgré le bruit ambiant qui y régnait.

"C'est pas à Poufsouffle que tu aurais dû être, mais à Serdaigle!"

Amy leva le nez de son énorme livre sur l'art de lire l'avenir dans la position des étoiles selon les hémisphères et jeta un regard fatigué à Laura, penchée en avant pour lire ce qu'elle écrivait.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Demanda Amy avant de replonger le bout de sa plume dans son encrier.

"Parce que depuis la rentrée, tu passes tout ton temps libre à travailler et lire des gros bouquins." Soupira la métisse en s'installant sur un fauteuil près de son amie. "Je sais que les BUSE sont à la fin de l'année, mais tu trouves pas que tu t'y prends un peu tôt, là? On est même pas à la mi-septembre!"

"Si je ne commence pas dès maintenant, je n'arriverai jamais à tout faire à temps..." Répondit simplement Amy en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

"Laisse-la un peu tranquille." Dit Amanda, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant que Laura ait eu le temps de râler. "Mais elle a raison, Amelia, tu devrais lever un peu le pied, tu ne tiendras pas toute l'année à ce rythme..."

Devant le regard inquiet de ses amies, Amelia soupira. Amanda avait peut-être raison. Les cours n'avait repris que depuis deux semaines et elle se sentait déjà épuisée. Mais si elle voulait être sûre d'avoir de bonnes notes, elle devait travailler. Elle se dit alors qu'en divisant la charge de travail journalière qu'elle s'était fixée par deux, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop se couper du monde et éviter ainsi une crise de nerfs.

Plaçant son parchemin sur la page qu'elle était en train de lire, elle referma le livre et se frotta les yeux.

"Vous avez raison, je vais vite devenir folle si je continue comme ça..." Elle entendit Amanda soupirer de soulagement. "Merci les filles." Dit Amy en leur souriant.

Les trois amies commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien, des cours, de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui ne serait pas avant au moins un mois ou deux, du garçon de Gryffondor qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Laura, de celui de Serdaigle qui semblait plaire à Amanda, De Maxim Cooper qui continuait à regarder Amy du coin de l'œil quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. A cette idée, le visage d'Amelia se ferma. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était vrai, elle préférait penser qu'il avait fini par l'oublier plutôt qu'il la matte en douce.

**_…_**

"Je te jure, il est de plus en plus bizarre."

Assise au fond de la bibliothèque, Lily et Amy essayaient de se faire les plus discrètes possibles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'bizarre'?" murmura Amy à l'oreille de son amie en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer par Mme Pince.

"A chaque fois qu'on se croise, il me fait des remarques comme quoi je suis bien coiffée, que j'ai de beaux yeux, que je suis 'très en beauté ce matin', ce genre de truc..."

"Bah c'est des compliments, ça. C'est flatteur, non?"

"Mais il ne me disait jamais ce genre de choses, avant!" Chuchota Lily en tournant les pages de son livre dans l'espoir que le bruit couvre un peu sa voix. "Avant c'était juste, je sais pas, Potter quoi! Et pas une espèce de Sirius Black de sous marque!"

A ces mots, Amy ne put retenir son rire et fit semblant de tousser pour le cacher.

"Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'est rendu compte que derrière la râleuse il y a un joli visage?" Proposa Amy.

"Je t'en prie, ne va pas me faire croire qu'après toutes ses années à me faire tourner en bourrique il croit sincèrement qu'il arriverait à me séduire, parce que ce n'est pas le cas! Le côté arrogant, il n'y a rien de mieux pour me repousser."

Entendant les bruits de pas de la bibliothécaire, les deux jeunes filles replongèrent dans leurs livres et firent mine de travailler studieusement.

"_Ecoute, si ça se trouve c'est juste sa nouvelle trouvaille pour t'agacer, alors n'y fait juste pas attention - enfin, comme d'habitude quoi - et tu verras bien s'il insiste ou pas._" Ecrivit Amy sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à sa voisine.

Lily lui fit un signe de la tête et elles se remirent à réviser en silence.

Malheureusement pour la Gryffondor, les jours puis les semaines passeront sans que Potter ne se lasse de complimenter la jeune fille rousse, qui venait presque tous les jours râler à la bibliothèque avec Amy. En fait, c'était peut-être le seul endroit où il ne venait pas l'embêter et où elle avait la paix.

"_Et toi, alors?_" Ecrivit à son tour Lily sur le morceau de parchemin.

"_Quoi, moi?_"

"_J'ai cru comprendre que Black te faisait du gringue._"

Le cœur d'Amy rata un battement. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient fait la "paix" dans le train, Sirius Black adressait à Amy de petits signes de mains quand leurs regards se croisaient. Et à chaque fois, la jeune fille avait envie de partir se cacher dans un trou de souris quand elle sentait les regards pleins de haines que lui lançaient les filles autour d'elle.

"_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça_?" Griffonna la brune à la hâte en surveillant les allés et venus de Mme Pince.

"_Des filles de ma classes se sont plaintes comme quoi Black avait l'air de draguer une fille aux boucles brune de Poufsouffle. Et comme elles commençaient à s'en prendre à toi, je leur ai dit de se mêler de leurs affaires et les ai menacé de leur retirer des points si elles n'arrêtaient pas (j'adore être préfète!)_"

"_Rien ne prouve que c'était moi, je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir les cheveux bruns et bouclés. Si elles n'ont pas précisés que la fille en question avait une coupe de caniche, ce n'est pas moi!_"

"_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ils sont géniaux, tes cheveux! Mais bref, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui depuis qu'on a commencé les cours?_"

Amy hésita. Elle n'avait pas raconté l'histoire du train à sa meilleure amie. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait la trouille. Car mettre des mots sur tout ça donnerait du sens à ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'elle voulait.

"_Pas vraiment... Il est juste venu s'excuser pour l'histoire avec Cooper à Pré-au-Lard, mais sinon il ne m'a jamais réellement parlé. Et je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à le faire._"

"_Bah, tu es jolie, gentille et pleine d'humour. Au contraire, je pense justement que tu es le type de fille qui lui plait._"

Amy avala sa salive de travers en lisant le mot de son amie. Elle la regarda d'un air choqué, complètement paniquée. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif.

"Ça va pas, non..." Murmura-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

**_…_**

Les mots de Lily tournèrent un moment dans la tête d'Amy. Elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait interpréter tout ça. Elle plairait à Sirius Black? Aux vues des différentes filles qu'elle avait pu voir à ses côté en seulement quelques semaines, elle en doutait fortement. Ce garçon était un collectionneur, un coureur de jupons, elle ne devait être qu'une proie de plus à afficher sur son tableau de chasse.

Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur quand il venait lui dire bonjour, quand leurs regards se rencontraient et que, la reconnaissant, il lui souriait. Mais admettre ça, ce serait admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir un faible pour lui. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait gagné. Et elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

Le jour d'Halloween, quelques heures avant le repas de soir, Amy traversa un long couloir du cinquième étage pour aller de son cours d'études des runes à celui d'enchantements. Arrivée au Grand Escalier, elle commença à descendre les marches en sautillant. Elle aimait le cours d'enchantements, car c'était l'un de ceux où elle était la plus douée. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'engagea dans un couloir et se faufila parmi la foule d'élèves se déplaçant pour leur prochain cours. Soudain, elle les vit. Là-bas, au bout du couloir, au niveau d'une intersection, Sirius Black se tenait près d'une fille aux cheveux blonds un peu trop maquillée. Amy la trouva vulgaire, avec sa robe de sorcier un peu trop ouverte et son rire qui sonnait faux. Alors c'était ça, son type de fille? Superficielles, aguicheuses... Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas! Elle avait eu raison, ce garçon ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle! Alors c'était quoi, cette colère qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle?

Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être... Jalouse? A cette pensée, les entrailles de la jeune fille se nouèrent. Non. Être jalouse, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Et c'était faux! C'était faux? Ravalant ses peurs et ses appréhensions, Amy pressa le pas de passa devant le couple sans leur accorder un regard. Elle concentra son regard sur un point fixe en face d'elle et se tenait droite comme un i. Elle allait lâcher un soupir de soulagement avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir quand...

"Ah! Matthew!"

Amy se figea. Sans se retourner, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement vers elle. Que devait-elle faire? Se retourner? Partir en courant? Ne rien faire? Sentant le jeune homme arriver dans son dos, elle finit par se tourner doucement, espérant ne pas le regretter après.

"Ah, tiens, salut..." Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il finissait par lui faire mal. Elle fit de gros efforts pour ne pas le regardait dans les yeux et fixa un point entre ses sourcils.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda nerveusement Black en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il était sérieux? Il avait lâché sa copine juste pour savoir comment elle allait?

"Hum, oui ça va, mais tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta copine..." Dit Amy en désignant la blonde qui attendait maintenant le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Oh, elle, ce n'est pas ma..."

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la moquette sans qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Ce n'était pas sa copine? Alors quoi? Juste la prochaine fille avec laquelle il avait envie de coucher. A cette penser, Amy sentit la colère remonter en elle.

"Bon, et bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais être en retard..."

En fait!" S'écria précipitamment Sirius, la faisant sursauter. "James organise une fête chez lui pour le nouvel an, alors du coup, je voulais te proposer, si jamais... tu voulais venir."

Amy resta interdite, le souffle coupé. Quoi? Une fête? Elle? Invitée à une fête organisée par les garçons les plus populaires de TOUTE l'école?

"Bien entendu, Evans est invitée aussi, et si tu veux ramener du monde, tu peux."

"Ah, euh, ok, pourquoi pas..." Bafouilla la jeune fille.

"Super. Bah, à plus alors..."

Sur ces mots, Sirius se retourna et rejoignit la fille blonde qui semblait très énervée d'avoir été abandonnée comme ça. Amy, toujours raide, fit demi-tour et avança d'un pas précipité vers sa salle d'enchantement.

**_…_**

A l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, impatient de pouvoir se gaver de bonbons et de gâteaux, comme il en était coutume à Poudlard le soir d'Halloween. Debout près des marche menant au Grand Escalier, Amy se triturait nerveusement le bout d'une mèche de cheveux. Quand, enfin, elle aperçut Lily, elle se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la trainer dans une petite alcôve, le tout en ignorant les protestations de la rousse.

"Sirius Black m'a invitée!" Furent les seuls mots qu'Amy prononça en guise d'explication une fois les deux amies au calme.

Lily fixa la brune, incrédule.

"Attends, j'ai du mal à suivre. Tu parles de la fameuse soirée chez les Potter?"

"Oui! Il... il est venu me voir dans un couloir, il était avec une fille et il l'a laissé pour venir me parler - de toute façon elle on s'en fiche - et là il me sort qu'il y a une fête et que je suis invitée et je ne sais pas quoi faire et..."

"Oh! Doucement!" La calma Lily en voyant la panique de son amie. "Reprend ton souffle, déjà."

Amy, sur les conseille de sa meilleure amie, pris une longue inspiration et souffla lentement. D'un revers de mains, elle sécha les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

"Ecoute, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller à la base, mais si tu veux qu'on y aille, il n'y a pas de problèmes." Lui dit Lily.

"Mais, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a invitée? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'y aller - enfin si, j'ai envie d'y aller, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je devrais réagir..."

"Bon, on a jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour y penser, alors ne t'en fais pas, va. Allez, calme toi, et on va manger, ok?"

Amy sourit et prit son amie dans ses bras. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans Lily. Elle était son pilier, celle qui l'aidait toujours à se relever quand elle tombait, celle qui la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, Lily Evans était sans nul doute la meilleure amie que quelqu'un pouvait avoir.


	11. Chapitre 11

_La suiiiiite !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant. En toute honnêteté, c'est ça qui me fait me dire « bon, allez Mina, va écrire le chapitre suivant ! Allez, vas-y, tu peux le faire ! Fais-le pour les fans ! POUR LES FANS ! »_

_Hum. Voilà._

_Et pour répondre à Erza Robin, je pense que TOUES les filles se torturent l'esprit quand il s'agit d'amour xD (Ne mentez pas les filles, ON LE SAIT !)_

* * *

Les mois de Novembre et Décembre parurent passer bien trop vite aux yeux d'Amy. Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'ils durent éternellement. Non pas qu'ils avaient quelque chose de merveilleux ou d'extraordinaire, mais ils étaient le seul rempart entre la jeune fille et le jour qu'elle craignait de voir arriver. Car les jours la séparant de la fête organisée par James Potter semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à passer plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Amy se mit à penser que quelque part, dans le ciel, se trouvait un petit lutin qui maitrisait le temps, et que cet enfoiré s'amusait à l'accélérer ou le ralentir à sa guise rien que pour emmerder les mortels, en bas. Quel connard.

A chaque journée qui se finissait, Amy savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Devait-elle, ou non, aller à cette fichue fête? Bien sûr, Lily lui avait promis de l'accompagner si elle le voulait, mais la brune s'en voudrait de forcer sa meilleure amie à aller quelque part où elle ne voulait pas aller. Quand elle en avait parlé à Amanda et Laura, cette dernière fut si excitée à l'idée de pouvoir squatter une fête de Gryffondor (et, par conséquent, peut-être y voir son fameux flirt), qu'elle s'était mise à harceler Amy pour y aller. Amanda, de son côté, lui avait juste conseillé de faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment sans se prendre la tête. Ce qu'elle voulait? Elle n'était même pas sûre de le savoir. Évidemment que ça lui plairait d'aller faire la fête et de danser toute la nuit avec ses amies pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais le fait que cette fête soit chez Potter, en compagnie de Black, la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. L'ambiance serait totalement différente qu'à Poudlard, beaucoup plus cool et décontractée. Serait-elle capable de résister aux yeux gris de Black s'il la regardait? Elle ne pourrait pas aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour l'esquiver, elle n'aurait aucune alternative. Bon sang, que devait-elle faire?!

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, le groupe des Maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, distribua des tracts à tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut Peter Pettigrew qui donna un tract à Amy avec un petit sourire timide et attendrissant. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas compris au début pourquoi ce garçon trainait avec la bande "cool" de l'école, puis avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que dernier son apparence effacée se cachait une personne au grand cœur et fidèle à ses amis.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle lut le tract. Il indiquait les horaires et coordonnées de la fête, ainsi que les lieux où avaient été disposés des portoloins permettant de s'y rendre. Amy remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas près de chez elle, mais que l'un d'eux se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de chez Lily. Sans doute Potter l'avait-il fait exprès pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas cette excuse pour ne pas venir.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Y aller? Ne pas y aller? Au pire, elle pourrait toujours ignorer Black et rester avec Lily qui, elle, esquivera Potter. Et ainsi quand même passer une super soirée à s'amuser.

**_…_**

Le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Lily et Amy prirent le Poudlard Express et s'installèrent toutes les deux dans un compartiment vide. L'avantage de cette période, c'était qu'une partie des élèves choisissait de rester à l'école pour les fêtes et profiter ainsi de la magie du château. De ce fait, une bonne partie du train était vide. Bien que cette année, il y eut plus de monde que prévu dans le train du fait de la super méga fiesta chez les Potter qui s'annonçait déjà fabuleuse.

Lily et elle discutèrent une bonne partie du trajet de cette fameuse soirée. Se demandant comment elles allaient pouvoir s'habiller, montant des plans pour pouvoir éviter les assauts de Potter et Black, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir enfin lâcher la pression en ces temps si sombres.

**_…_**

"_Ma chère Lily, _

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël. De mon côté tout c'est bien passé, comme d'habitude mes grands-parents m'ont gâtée, et nous avons même eu la visite de cousins que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps!_

_J'ai parlé de la soirée chez les Potter à mes parents. Ils sont d'accord pour que j'y aille, mais seulement parce que je leur ai dit que j'étais avec toi (la confiance règne!). Mon père m'a proposé de me faire transplaner (beurk) jusqu'à chez toi une heure et demie avant que le portoloin ne s'active, histoire qu'on ait le temps d'y aller. Est-ce que ça te convient?_

_Je te fais des gros bisous, et te dis à mercredi!_

_Amy._"

**_…_**

Le mercredi 31 Décembre 1975, Amy se leva de bonne heure. Toujours en pyjama, elle sortit la quasi-totalité de son armoire et étala les vêtements sur son lit et sur le sol. Qu'allait-elle mettre pour ce soir? Une robe bustier? Pas très pratique si l'on veut danser. Des talons hauts? Même chose, et bonjour les ampoules! Un jean? Trop banal. Une jupe longue? Un short? Un t-shirt noir?

Midi sonnant, sa mère l'appela pour déjeuner, et réprimanda au passage sa fille qui n'était toujours ni lavée ni habillée. Remontant après le repas, la jeune fille se jeta sous la douche et y passa une bonne demi-heure à se laver les cheveux. Une fois sortie, elle essaya de les démêler et tira dessus aussi fort qu'elle le put dans l'espoir qu'ils se lissent un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue. Abandonnant la bataille capillaire, elle retourna dans sa chambre en sous-vêtement, toujours indécise devant la pile de fringues éparpillées çà et là. Puis, voyant l'heure du départ approcher, elle attrapa deux trois vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va-vite avant de se regarder dans son miroir. Ouais, pas trop mal. Bon, tant pis pour les cheveux, elle les laisserait libre, de toute façon il était impossible de les discipliner. Rapidement, elle rangea le reste de ses affaires, attrapa sa trousse de maquillage et entreprit la délicate opération de se ravaler quelque peu la façade. Un peu de fond de teint, un trait de crayon autour des yeux, un léger far à paupière assorti à sa tenue, et un coup de rouge à lèvre lui aussi assorti. Elle était prête. Prévenante, elle fourra son maquillage dans son sac qu'elle attrapa avant de descendre dans le salon.

**_…_**

Le portoloin était à 18h49. Aux alentours de 17h, un grand CRAC se fit entendre dans le jardin de la famille Evans. Au milieu de l'herbe étaient apparus, comme par magie, un homme au cheveu grisonnant et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Assise contre la baie vitrée, une fille rousse les attendait. Se levant, elle se précipita dans les bras de la brune.

"Ouah, Amy, tu es superbe!" S'écria Lily en voyant son amie.

"Arrête, c'est toi la plus belle!" Lui répondit Amy.

Lily, les cheveux relevés en un grand chignon, portait une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Les bretelles de la robe, parsemées de petits points brillants, étaient partiellement recouvertes par une veste boléro de couleur parme, et elle portait des ballerines également vertes. La jeune fille expliqua que cette robe lui avait été offerte par ses parents ce Noël. Son maquillage était léger, mais faisait encore plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Amy se trouvait bien fade à côté de son amie. Elle n'avait mis que des vêtements de tous les jours.

La jeune fille rousse les fit entrer dans la maison. Dans le salon, ses parents se levèrent et vinrent les saluer chaleureusement.

"Pétunia, vient dire bonjour!" Cria Mme Evans en direction de l'étage.

"Pas question!" Hurla une voix stridente. "Hors de question que je descende!"

Mme Evans s'excusa auprès de ses invité, leur expliquant que sa fille ainée n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de sorciers. Après une bonne tasse de thé et discuté un bon moment, M. Matthew prit congé et transplana de nouveau après avoir enlacé sa fille. Lily entraina alors Amy jusqu'à sa chambre.

A l'étage, alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la chambre, elles croisèrent une fille blonde au long cou qui leur lança un regard mauvais avant de se diriger vers une autre pièce et d'en claquer la porte.

"Excuse-la..." Soupira Lily devant le comportement de sa sœur.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre de la cadette de la famille Evans. C'était une belle pièce, avec de la moquette bleue pâle et des murs d'un violet clair presque rose. Lily prit son sac posé sur une chaise et sortit un duffle-coat blanc de sa penderie qu'elle enfila. Amy vérifia une dernière fois si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient en route. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le pavé de la rue, et les deux jeunes filles se tenaient par le bras pour ne pas tomber. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marches, alors qu'elles commençaient à ne plus sentir leurs doigts de pieds, elles aperçurent enfin le parc dans lequel se trouvait le fameux portoloin. C'était un vieux ballon de rugby crevé et laissé à l'abandon sous un buisson près des balançoires. En raison du froid et de la nuit qui était tombée, le square était heureusement vide de toute âme. Amy regarda sa montre. 18h37. Elles avaient douze minutes d'avances. Sautant sur place pour se réchauffer, la brune se demandait si beaucoup de gens étaient déjà arrivés. 18h42. Lily souffla sur ses mains. 18h45. Amy cacha son nez sous son écharpe de peur qu'il ne finisse par tomber à force de geler. 18h48. Se lançant un regard, les deux amies approchèrent leurs mains du ballon de rugby et l'attrapèrent doucement. 18h49.

Le sol disparut et elles se sentirent entrainées dans un tourbillon infernal. Amy serra sa prise autour du ballon, de peur qu'il ne glisse et qu'elle tombe elle ne savait où. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs pieds ressentir de nouveau quelque chose de dur. Les filles firent attention de ne pas tomber et, laçant le ballon crevé, regardèrent autour d'elles. Elles se trouvaient dans une grande rue bordée de maisons. Au loin, elles entendirent vaguement les bruits d'une musique trop forte et de gens riant et parlant. C'était sans doute par là.

Arrivées devant la maison, Lily frappa l'énorme heurtoir en forme de tête de lion contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

**_…_**

La fête battait déjà son plein, et il n'était même pas encore 19h. James semblait aux anges, mais lançait parfois de petits regards inquiets parmi les invités. Elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il lui semblait que le portoloin près de chez elle était aux alentours de 18h45, elle ne devrait pas tarder...

Sirius observait son ami, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait bien charrier James avec Lily depuis quelques mois, car il s'était rendu compte que cela avait tendance à le foutre en boule. Adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte, une bièraubeurre à moitié vide à la main, Sirius observait lui aussi la foule d'adolescents qui dansaient dans l'immense salon des Potter. Elle non plus, il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Mais étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait, il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'heure à laquelle elle allait arriver. Et si au décompte, elle n'était pas là, il savait que ce ne serait plus la peine d'attendre. Plus la peine du tout, d'ailleurs.

Il entendit trois coups à côté de lui. Avec le bruit de la musique, il avait dû être le seul à avoir remarqué que quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Affichant son sourire le plus charmeur, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement théâtral.

"Bienvenue à la fête du siècle!" Cria-t-il avait de se figer.

Son souffle se coupa brutalement. Devant lui, Lily et Amy semblaient perplexes. La rousse le gratifia d'un "salut" nonchalant alors que la brune restait silencieuse, lui faisant juste un petit signe de la main.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était... Jolie! Le regard du Gryffondor se posa sur l'ensemble de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleu-vert était entouré d'un trait noir qui lui agrandissait le regard, alors que ses paupières colorées en violet lui donnaient un air plus adulte. Ses lèvre d'un pourpre sombre étaient entrouvertes et laissaient s'échapper des volutes de vapeur à intervalle régulier. Une large écharpe en laine noir entourait son cou et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle portait une veste en similicuir noire, une jupe lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et laissant apparaître ses longues jambes recouvertes d'un collant noir au bout desquelles se trouvait une paire de petites bottes plates de couleur bordeaux.

Retrouvant soudainement toute sa tête, le garçon leur adressa un chaleureux sourire.

"Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles! Entrez donc!"

Les filles entrèrent alors dans la maison. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint rouge sombre. Au plafond, une espèce de boule à facettes multicolore diffusait une lumière chaleureuse et colorée. Au fond de la pièce, près d'une grande cheminée, deux canapés et quelques fauteuils sur lesquels quelques personnes s'étaient déjà installées. Dans un coin de la pièce, une longue table proposait des mets et boissons en tout genre, tandis qu'une sorte de gros jukebox hurlait un morceau rock d'un groupe sorcier qu'Amy ne connaissait pas.

"Puis-je prendre vos manteaux, jeunes filles?" Demanda une petite voix près d'elles.

Amy et Lily baissèrent la tête. Devant elles, une petite créature pas plus grande que leurs genoux leur souriait gentiment en tendant les bras vers elles.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que James tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Enfin! Il se précipita vers la porte en essayant de ne pas bousculer un groupe de filles de quatrièmes années qui dansait.

"Ah, Evans! Et Matthew! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir!"

Les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent.

"Je vous présente Yunky! C'est une de nos elfes de maison! Dit bonjour, Yunky!"

"Bonjour!" Fit la petite créature en s'inclinant vers les adolescentes.

"Yunky, je te présente Lily Evans et Amelia Matthew! Tenez, donnez-lui vos manteaux elle va aller les ranger!"

Amy et Lily retirèrent leurs vestes et les tendirent à Yunky qui les emporta jusqu'à un petit placard un peu plus loin. Aucune d'elles ne remarqua les yeux des deux garçons se poser sur elles. James resta immobiles, figé, hypnotisé par la tenue de Lily. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sirius, derrière Amy, regardait la façon sont le col large du pull de cette dernière lui tombait le long des bras, laissant apparaitre sur ses épaules nues les manches en dentelles d'un débardeur violet.

"Bon, et bien, allez-y, amusez-vous!" Se mit à rire James en invitant les nouvelles venues à avancer.

Les deux filles se glissèrent alors jusqu'au buffet en discutant. Toujours plantés devant la porte d'entrée, James et Sirius lâchèrent un soupir à l'unisson avant de se lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_…_

La fête était tout bonnement géniale. La musique était entrainante, et le buffet ne désemplissait jamais grâce aux différents elfes de maisons qui venaient régulièrement le réapprovisionner. La piste de danse était toujours occupée par un grand nombre d'adolescents sautant et se trémoussant au rythme des chansons, et la biéraubeurre coulait à flot. Lily et Amy, après avoir mangé et bu un peu, se décidèrent à aller rejoindre le groupe et allèrent danser, laissant enfin la tension de ces derniers mois retomber. Amy ne pensait plus à rien alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur le dernier morceau d'un groupe à la mode, elle oublia les révisions, les BUSE, les attaques sur les moldus, les regards en coin de Cooper, les beaux yeux gris de Sirius... Le sourire de Sirius. Les doigts de Sirius effleurant sa main. Le rire de Sirius.

A la fin du morceau, Amy reprit son souffle et entraina Lily jusqu'au canapé un peu plus loin. Une fois assise, la brune retira son pull. Danser, ça donnait chaud, surtout après trois biéraubeurres.

En parlant de biéraubeurre, Lily s'excusa et partit aux toilettes évacuer un trop plein de boissons. Se levant, Amy alla reprendre un petit morceau de gâteau au chocolat (qui était vraiment délicieux!). Là, en attendant le retour de son amie, elle se mit à discuter avec une fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, avait les yeux marron et un visage pale entouré par des cheveux bruns presque noirs. Au fil des discussions, Amy apprit qu'elle était à Serdaigle et s'appelait Elara. Alors qu'elles parlaient, la Poufsouffle remarqua ce petit air rêveur et le sourire timide qu'elle avait en lui racontent comment ce garçon qui lui avait souri tout à l'heure pendant qu'elle dansait. Elle avait l'air vraiment gentil.

"Alors, les filles, tout ce passe bien?" Demanda une voix masculine près d'elles.

Amy se tourna vers Sirius qui venait d'arriver devant le buffet. La Serdaigle lui sourit et, après lui avoir répondu, adressa un signe de la main à Amy avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille respira profondément. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux trois bièraubeurre qu'elle avait dans le sang, mais elle ne se sentit pas aussi stressée qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant quand Sirius était dans les parages. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de se resservir une quatrième biéraubeurre (pour le courage).

"Comment tu trouves la soirée?" Demanda Sirius en s'appuyant contre la table.

"Pas mal." Sourit Amy en buvant une gorgée. "Plutôt cool, même... Bon ok, elle déchire!" Finit-elle par dire en riant.

"Ravi de l'entendre!" Rit à son tour le Gryffondor. "Alors, hum... Que dirais-tu de me montrer un peu tes talents de danseuse?"

"Honnêtement, je pense qu'il y a au moins la moitié des filles présentes ici qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que tu les invites à danser!" Lui répondit la brune sans le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Tu as l'embarras du choix pour aller les draguer."

"Oui, et bien, je suis encore assez sobre pour pouvoir décider de la personne avec qui je veux danser, je pense."

Amy leva un regard interrogateur vers le jeune homme, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui avait déjà pris sa bière des mains pour la poser sur la table et l'avait entrainée au centre de la pièce. Une chanson entrainante sortait du jukebox. Une fois sur la piste, Sirius plaça l'une de ses mains sur la taille d'Amy et l'invita ainsi à se déhancher sur le morceau de musique. La voix du chanteur était forte et beuglait des paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles. Amy, incapable de garder son sérieux, se mit à rire alors qu'elle commençait à danser avec le beau brun. Au diable ses doutes, au diable ses peurs, à ce moment précis elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : danser. Elle tourna, sauta, remua pendant toute la durée de la chanson sous les yeux amusé de son cavalier. Il lui prit les mains et la fit tourner sur elle-même, faisant ainsi tournoyer ses cheveux autour de sa tête. A la fin du morceau, elle était essoufflée. Elle s'était vraiment amusée. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir retourner s'asseoir et voir si Lily était enfin revenue des toilettes (ce qui devait sans doute être le cas depuis le temps), les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre. Amy regarda vers le jukebox et vit Peter et Remus faire de petits et peu discrets signes d'encouragements vers Sirius.

"Sérieusement?" Soupira la jeune fille, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Puis, alors qu'une bonne partie des danseurs quittaient la piste pour aller boire, manger ou se poser un peu, un certains nombres de "couples" restèrent et commençaient à se rapprocher. Sans vraiment réfléchir (elle n'en avait plus la capacité), Amy se laissa entrainer contre le torse de Sirius qui plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Sans le regarder, elle remonta les siennes qu'elle plaça derrière son cou, effleurant sa peau au passage. Le garçon eut un sursaut.

"T'as les mains glacées!" Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

"Désolée." Souffla-t-elle. "Ça me fait toujours ça quand je suis nerveuse."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Ils dansèrent ainsi sans rien dire, sans se regarder, pendant un petit moment. Lentement, la main droite de Sirius quitta le dos d'Amy et vint écarter une mèche de cheveux, dégageant ainsi son visage. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les doigts de Sirius caressèrent doucement sa joue. Elle avait la peau douce et blanche. Amy le sentait trembler légèrement à son contact.

"Pourquoi tu m'as invitée?" Lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

"A la fête?" Répondit-t-il doucement.

"Non, à danser."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Non mais, je veux dire... Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement."

"C'est justement ça, que je ne comprends pas."

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre."

Amy rit nerveusement. Elle chercha Lily des yeux parmi la foule. Elle l'aperçu plus loin, discutant (ou se disputant, elle ne savait pas trop) avec James Potter.

Puis finalement, le morceau prit fin. A contre cœur, Amy retira ses doigts de la nuque de Sirius qui, dans un mouvement lent, approcha ses lèvres des joues de la jeune fille où il déposa un rapide baiser. Amy, à présent rouge pivoine, sentit le souffle du jeune homme contre son oreille quand ce dernier y souffla :

"En fait, c'est peut-être juste parce que tu me plais..."


	12. Chapitre 12

_YAY! Chapitre 12! J'suis une folle moi!_  
_Bon, en fait c'est juste qu'il me tardait trop d'arriver à ce point de l'histoire! _  
_Et pour vous répondre, si je poste si souvent, c'est parce que je n'ai toujours pas repris le travail et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées/soirées/nuits que d'écrire xD_

_Sinon, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je suis HEUREUSE que cette histoire vous plaise. Non mais sérieux quoi. Je pensais tellement faire un truc bateau, morne et nian nian que là, vous voir me dire que vous adorez Amy et que vous aimez mon histoire à ce point, je vous jure que je pourrais en pleurer. Sans déconner._  
_Je vous aime, je vous béni, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous êtes les meilleurs._

* * *

A peine ces paroles prononcée, Sirius s'éloigna d'Amy et retourna auprès de ses amis, laissant ainsi la jeune Poufsouffle seule au milieux de couples enlacés. Les derniers mot du garçon tournaient encore dans son esprit. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le canapé où était assise Lily, à présent seule. Sans rien dire, le regard vide, la brune se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en état de choc. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment? Ou avait-il juste dit ça histoire de la charmer? Amy était perdue.

Lily sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

"Alors, tu devais pas l'éviter pendant toute la soirée?" Rigola-t-elle devant la mine déconfite d'Amy.

"C'est lui qui est venu me chercher..." Souffla la brune, le regard toujours fixe. "Je... J'y comprends plus rien..."

"En tout cas, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser."

"Il..." Amy s'approcha de Lily. "Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais!" Lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'espoir que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit!" Rit Lily en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Mais, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut! Pourquoi moi?"

"Hum", réfléchit la rousse, "je pense plutôt que c'est toute les filles qui veulent de lui, tu es bien la première vers qui il va spontanément."

Amy mesura le sens de ces mots. Elle était la première, la seule fille que Sirius avait voulu sans que ce soit elle qui aille vers lui? Vraiment? Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à perforer sa cage thoracique et à sortir. Ses joues la brulaient. Bon sang, est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait?

Était-elle en train de tomber... Amoureuse de Sirius Black?

"Au fait", dit Amy, voulant soudainement changer de sujet de conversation, "je t'ai vue parler avec Potter, tout à l'heure..."

"Ah, oui..." Souffla Lily, les joues un peu roses. "Il me proposait de danser avec lui."

"Et tu as refusé?"

"Pas vraiment... Je lui ai dit que je ne lui accorderais une danse que juste avant le décompte final de la fin d'année!"

"Tu sais entretenir le suspense, toi alors!" S'exclama Amy en riant.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre. Il était 22h30 passées. Prenant Lily par la main, elle la traina vers une grande baie vitrée menant au jardin. Elle avait besoin d'air. Et de parler.

Le jardin des Potter était aussi immense que la maison. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient sur une grande terrasse au sol marbré, au bout de laquelle trois marches menaient à une grande étendue d'herbes recouverte de neige.

"On aurait au moins pu prendre nos manteaux avant..." Lui dit la rousse en claquant des dents.

"Désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup..." Avoua Amy en s'asseyant sur les marches de la terrasse.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Lily en prenant place à côté d'elle.

"Je... J'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Si je réponds favorablement aux avances de Black, est-ce que je ne vais pas le regretter?"

"Ah ça, personne ne le sait..." Répondit son amie en se collant un peu plus contre elle pour se tenir chaud. "Mais si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais."

"Mais, ça ne te dérange pas, toi? Je veux dire..." Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lily, "C'est le meilleur ami de Potter, j'ai un peu l'impression de te trahir pour le coup."

Lily éclata d'un rire franc.

"Ma chérie, même si Potter a tendance à m'agacer, je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'être heureuse! Et si c'est avec Black, et bien tant pis, je ferai avec! Mais s'il te plait, ne t'empêche pas de vivre quelque chose pour ce genre de bêtises!"

Les yeux d'Amy s'embuèrent de larme alors qu'elle plongeait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

"T'es vraiment la meilleure, Lily! Que ferai-je sans toi?" Gémit la brune en se retenant de pleurer.

"Allez, ça va." Dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. "T'as ma bénédiction."

Amy releva la tête et passa sa main sur ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes qui y perlaient.

"Tu crois que Potter va tenter sa chance avec toi?" Demanda-t-elle à Lily.

"Qu'il essaye, pour voir! Je ne risque pas de lui dire oui, ce mec me sort par les yeux!"

"Pourquoi tu as accepté de danser avec lui, alors?" Ne comprit pas la brune.

"Pour qu'il me lâche. Il a passé la soirée à me le demander, ça a finit par me gonfler. Enfin, quand tu vois qu'une fille refuse tes avances, tu abandonnes, non?"

"Il est plutôt du genre persévèrent, comme gars." Se moqua Amy en grelotant.

Frigorifiées, les filles finirent par retourner à l'intérieur et se rapprochèrent le plus possible de la cheminée. Au loin, Amy capta le regard de Sirius qui la regardait. Timidement, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Sentant de nouveau ses joues s'embraser, elle détourna les yeux, souriant toujours. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à s'envoyer de petits regards en coins pleins de sens, sans pour autant venir se parler. Observant les autres invités, Amy aperçu Laura dans un coin de la pièce et donna un coup de coude à Lily. La rousse se retourna pour voir son amie métissée rouler un bon gros patin à un garçon de sa classe. Lily tira la langue. Le garçon en question était un parfait imbécile incapable de faire ses lacets tout seul. Amy pouffa de rire.

Elle restèrent assise ainsi un long moment à discuter et regarder les gens danser autour d'elles. Minuit approchait et dans moins d'une demi-heure, ils seraient en 1976. Mais à ce moment de la soirée, plus personne ne semblait vraiment y penser.

Soudain, Lily leva les yeux comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit debout avant de se tourner vers Amy.

"Je vais aller me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose?"

"Une bièraubeurre, s'il te plait."

Elle adorait vraiment cette boisson. C'était un peu comme de la bière moldue, mais en moins amer et plus sucré. Bref, c'était bon.

Lily se leva et disparut dans la foule. Et presque aussitôt, quelqu'un se détacha de la masse de gens et apparut devant Amy. Cette dernière regarda Sirius s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Il me semble que tu m'as déjà posé la question il y a environ une heure, non?" Lui fit-elle remarquer.

"On sait jamais, ça peu vite changer." Dit-il en riant.

Amy rit à son tour. Un rire doux et léger qui donna un frisson à peine dissimulé à Sirius. Soudain, elle commença à avoir chaud.

"Non, ça va, ça se passe toujours bien." Finit-elle par lui répondre.

"Tant mieux."

Un ange passa. Aucun des deux n'osait se regardait. Amy se concentra sur la boule à facette magique qui envoyait des raies de lumières jaune, rouges, violettes et bleu se déplaçant partout dans la pièce. Sirius, lui, observait les mains de la jeune fille. Ses ongles étaient peints en noir, elle avait une montre avec un bracelet rouge au poignet gauche, et une ribambelle de petites chaines et bracelets fantaisies au poignet droit. Il regarda ses doigts, fins et blancs. Il avait une folle envie de les prendre. Il se racla la gorge.

"Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure..." Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

"Hum?" Marmonna Amy en se tournant vers lui.

"J'étais sérieux." Annonça Sirius en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Le monde autour d'eux avait disparut dans l'esprit d'Amy, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Son cœur s'emballait et de nouveaux, ses doigts se glacèrent. Stupéfaite, elle chercha quelque chose à dire.

"Oh, euh... Je..." Bégaya-t-elle, trop surprise pour savoir quoi répondre.

"Mais bon, je comprendrais, tu vois, si... Enfin, si tu ne voulais pas, quoi."

La jeune fille était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne sentait, ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son cœur martelant la mesure à un rythme fou. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Et vite. Vite!

"Je..." Essaya-t-elle de dire alors que ses mains tremblaient.

Les yeux du garçon était toujours fixés dans les siens. Pour la première fois, elle se plongea réellement dedans. Ils étaient d'un gris magnifique, semblable à un ciel d'orage, prêts à lancer des éclairs. Et pourtant,ils semblaient si doux en cet instant. Jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, on ne l'avait regardée avec autant de tendresse, ni autant... D'envie? Amy sentit son cœur fondre à cette pensée. Tous les sentiments du jeune homme semblaient se projeter en elle au travers de ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Sirius approcha et posa sa main brulante sur la sienne, glacée. La jeune fille frissonna à son contact.

"Tu as toujours les mains gelées..." Souffla-t-il.

"Oui..." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu es nerveuse?"

"Peut-être un peu."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

"T'as beaucoup de questions cons comme ça?" S'indigna la jeune fille sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Sirius eu un léger rire un peu gêné. Avec son pouce, il commença à caresser le dos de la main d'Amy. La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux vers sa main en rougissant un peu plus.

"Désolé..." S'excusa-t-il, la tête baissée, ses lèvres toujours étirées d'un sourire.

De sa main valide, Amy se replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas la lui poser. Ça aurait été ridicule. Et puis, que pourrait-il bien répondre à ça? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois alors que la question repassa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves..." Lâcha Amy, avant de se rendre compte de ses propres paroles.

Elle se figea. C'était sorti tout seul. Ses entrailles s'emmêlèrent autour d'elles mêmes. Sirius leva un regard étonné vers elle. Regardait autour de lui, il semblait chercher ses mots.

"Euh, et bien..." Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. "Ça, en réalité, je ne saurais pas vraiment te l'expliquer..." Avoua-t-il. "C'est juste que, je sais pas... Avec toi, c'est... Différent."

"Pourquoi, parce que je ne te cours pas après?" Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Non, c'est pas ça!" S'empressa de rectifier le jeune homme. "C'est juste que toi, tu es... Je sais pas. Spéciale. C'est tout."

Amy lâcha un rire amer.

"Je n'ai rien de spécial, crois moi." Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr que si." Répondit simplement Sirius.

Ah bon? Quoi?"

Le garçon la regarda intensément, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

"Et bien... Tu as de beaux yeux." Il avança sa main vers sa joue, repoussant une mèche bouclée de devant ses yeux. "Et un très joli sourire. J'aime bien la manière dont tu te mords la lèvre inférieure quand tu réfléchis. J'aime aussi tes longues boucles brunes. J'aime entendre ton rire. J'aime la façon qu'ont tes yeux de se plisser quand tu ris." Il lui donna une petite tape du bout du doigt sur la pointe de son nez. "J'aime ton petit bout de nez qui bouge quand tu parles un peu vite."

Plus il parlait, plus Amy se raidissait. Comment, quand avait-il pu voir autant de chose sur elle? A mesure qu'il énumérait tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, elle se sentait fondre, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à serrer de ses doigts la main de Sirius.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, la jeune fille resta sans voix quelques instants, tandis que le garçon face à elle la regardait avec appréhension.

"… Ouah..." Souffla-t-elle, ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. "C'est... c'est presque flippant." Ricana-t-elle.

"Oups, j'espère que je ne te ferai pas fuir!" Lui répondit Sirius en riant.

"Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur!" Rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Sans y penser, Amy se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Sirius glisser entre les siens. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne, et dans un mouvement qu'elle ne semblait pas contrôler, elle passa son pouce le long de l'index de Sirius, s'arrêtant à chaque phalange pour y tracer de petits cercles avant de repartir. Sirius glissa son pouce entre leurs paumes et caressa doucement celle de la jeune fille . Elle respirait fort, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui se serrait à chaque mouvement de leurs mains l'une contre l'autre. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, comme au ralenti, elle vit le visage de Sirius s'approcher du sien.

"TOUT LE MONDE! C'est l'heure du décompte!" Hurla une voix dans la pièce.

Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond. Le monde autour d'eux était de retour. Amy tourna la tête. Sur la piste de danse, elle voyait Lily, un air mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage, dans les bras de James qui lui semblait aux anges.

"**10!**"

Toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce criaient.

"**9!**"

Amy sentit des doigts se poser sur son menton.

"**8!**"

Les doigts firent pivoter sa tête.

"**7!**"

Elle faisait de nouveau face à Sirius, le regard sérieux.

"**6!**"

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de faire un geste brusque, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les joues de la jeune fille

"**5!**"

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien.

"**4!**"

Amy, soudain pétrifiée, ferma les yeux.

"**3!**"

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

"**2!**"

Amy sentit alors un souffle chaud sur son visage.

"**1!**"

Et, enfin, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

"**BONNE ANNÉE!**"

Tout le monde se tomba dans les bras. Amy, elle, ne pensait à rien. Elle était dans un autre monde. Elle ne sentait plus que les lèvres chaudes de Sirius contre les siennes.

Et dans ce tumulte de joie, personne n'entendit la gifle qui s'abattit sur la joue de James Potter.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Le voilà! Le chapitre môôôdit, le chapitre 13! Mwahahaha!_  
_*va prendre ses médocs*_  
_Mon dieu j'ai relu le chapitre 12 hier soir, et je me rends compte qu'il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête d'écrire à 2h du matin, parce que faire des fautes pareilles ça devient du terrorisme littéraire à ce niveau là!_  
_Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai pleiiiiiin de trucs et de bidules à faire pour mon futur travail, du coup ça m'a prit pas mal de temps. Mais je me suis dépêchée pour le finir avant le week-end qui sera peut-être un peu chargé, aurais-je le temps d'écrire? Mystère..._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Il a QUOI?" S'écria Amy.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que l'année 1976 venait de commencer. Assises sur les marches de la terrasse, tremblantes de froid, Lily et Amy se tenaient l'une contre l'autre. Amy entoura les épaules de son amie avec ses bras. D'un geste lent, elle essuya une larme de rage glissant sur la joue de Lily du bout de ses doigts frigorifiés. Dans sa tête défilaient encore les derniers évènements de la soiré fois le décompte terminé et la liesse des premiers instants du Nouvel an passée, Amy descendit doucement de son petit nuage. Elle avait alors sentit la pression sur ses lèvres s'atténuer. Et une fois séparés, la magie fut rompue. Le monde autour de Sirius et Amy se forma de nouveau. Amy garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes encore, comme pour garder un souvenir de ce moment. Puis ses paupières se décolèrent, laissant apparaître un Sirius au sourire espiègle et aux yeux malicieux. Timidement, elle lui avait sourit à son tour avant de se mordre intérieurement la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Bon sang, ce garçon embrassait comme un dieu! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers fades et sans goûts de Maxim Cooper. Ses lèvres douces et tièdes avaient un arrière goût de miel. Elle sentait encore le bout de sa langue caresser sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit que l'ont s'apprête à déguster. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, la tête lui tournait.

Puis le bruit revint. Elle entendit de nouveau les voix autour d'elle, les cris de joie des invités qui se prenaient dans les bras pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Puis elle la vit. Du coin de l'œil, Amy avait aperçu Lily tourner le dos à James Potter, puis se faufiler parmi la foule et se diriger d'un pas précipité vers le jardin. Bredouillant une vague excuse à Sirius, mais non sans lui adresser un petit sourire, elle se lança à la suit de son amie. Elle la trouva debout au milieu de la terrasse. En train d'essuyer des larmes d'un revers de main. Sans poser de question, elle l'avait prise par le bras et entrainée jusqu'aux marche, où elles s'assirent.

"Il a... Essayé de m'embrasser." Ragea Lily, les points serrés.

Amy resta quelques secondes sans voix avec d'exprimer sa surprise. Elle sentait Lily trembler entre ses bras, sans savoir vraiment si c'était de froid ou de colère.

"Putain, mais il doute de rien, ce mec!" Hurla Lily. "Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras comme ça, par miracle, après avoir passé plus de quatre ans à se présenter comme le plus DÉTESTABLE des hommes sur terre? Non mais il se prend pour qui?!"

Amy ne disait rien, laissant à son amie la possibilité d'extérioriser toute la rage qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"J'ai envie de rentrer..." Murmura la rousse en se blottissant contre elle.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Proposa Amy en aidant Lily à se relever. "Viens, on va chercher nos manteaux."

Elle traina presque Lily par le bras et la dirigea vers la maison. Par la baie vitrée, elle remarqua que Potter discutait vivement avec Sirius. A peine rentrées, Amy laissa son amie près de la sortie et s'avança vers les garçon d'un pas décidé.

Arrivée à l'heure niveau, Potter ouvrit la bouche mais elle le stoppa d'un mouvement de main.

"Toi, c'est pas le moment." Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius. "Je peux te parler?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent un peu afin de se mettre au calme.

"Écoute", commença Amy d'un ton désolé, "Lily ne se sent pas très bien... Enfin, je suppose que tu devines pourquoi."

"Ouais, très bien même..." Soupira Sirius en lançant un regard en biais à son ami resté plus loin.

"Je pense qu'on va rentrer, du coup... Désolée." Souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"C'est rien, t'en fais pas, je comprends." Répondit le Maraudeur en lui caressant le bras.

Amy frémit à son contact. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'ils soient si "proches", même après le baiser qu'ils venait d'échanger.

"Vous avez prévu quoi, pour le retour?" Demanda la brune.

"A la base vous deviez reprendre les portoloins, mais ils ne sont pas prévus avant 2h du matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir avec James si un elfe de maison peut vous appeler le Magicobus."

"C'est gentil." Lui sourit-elle.

Puis ils partirent dans des directions opposées, chacun allant vers son ou sa meilleure amie. Amy, après être allée récupérer son pull qui trainait sur un fauteuil, amena Lily jusqu'à l'entrée où la petite Yunky les attendait déjà, leurs vestes au bras. A ses côté, Sirius se tenait près de la porte, près à leur ouvrir. Les deux filles se rhabillèrent d'un air absent, puis Yunky sortit sur le perron suivit de près par une Lily hagarde. Au moment de sortir à son tour, Amy fut retenue par le bras par Sirius. Ce dernier, se penchant vers elle, déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Amy ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant comme s'il était un bien précieux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius se glissa au creux de son cou.

"On se reverra au retour à Poudlard." Lui chuchota-t-il.

"Oui... A bientôt." Répondit-elle doucement.

"_Non mais sérieux. 'Oui, à bientôt'. C'était nul, comme réponse._" pensa-t-elle.

Un sourire qu'elle voulait séduisant mais qui devait sans doute paraître niais s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle lui faisait au revoir de la main en descendant les marches du perron pour rejoindre Lily et Yunky. Cette dernière fit un grand geste de la main et presque aussitôt, un bus à double impériale Londonien d'une couleur bleu-violet peu habituelle apparut au coin de la rue. Il roulait à une vitesse folle et pila devant la maison. Montant à bord, Lily donna l'adresse de chez elle au contrôleur et une fois leurs tickets payés, elles avancèrent en slalomant entre les lits disséminés partout à l'intérieur du bus avant de s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Par la fenêtre, Amy regarda une dernière fois Sirius, toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Elle voulut lui faire un signe, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lever le bras, le bus démarra en pétaradant, faisant disparaître le paysage au dehors.

Le Magicobus était bien rempli en cette nuit de nouvel an. La plupart des lits étaient occupés par des gens somnolents ou endormis. Se tenant aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber sous les secousses du véhicules, Amy se posa sur le lit où était déjà installée Lily qui semblait perdue dans ses pensée.

"Je suis désolée..." Murmura la rousse.

Amy la regarda sans comprendre.

"Je n'avais pas vu que toi et Sirius..."

"Oh, ça? C'est pas grave." La rassura son amie en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "C'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir. Là, tout de suite, le plus important c'est toi."

Lily sourit tendrement et cala sa tête dans le cou de sa meilleure amie.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_**…**_

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement devant la maison de la famille Evans aux environs d'une heure du matin. Chancelantes, les deux jeunes filles saluèrent le contrôleur en posant leurs pieds dans la neige. Une fois descendue, le bus repartit dans un claquement assourdissant. Amy se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient quelque part. Lily fouilla dans la poche de son duffle-coat et sortit ses clés. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elles entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent à pas de loup jusque dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Épuisée, Lily retira sa robe, ses ballerines et ses collants sans se soucier du regard de son amie qui commençait à enlever ses bottes. Lily fouilla ensuite dans son armoire et sortit deux t-shirt un peu larges et en donna un à Amy avant d'enfiler l'autre et de retirer son soutien-gorge, puis elle se glissa dans son lit. La brune déboutonna sa jupe et la laissa glisser le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle enlevait son débardeur. Elle mit Le t-shirt de Lily, retira à son tour son soutien-gorge et son collant avant de rejoindre son amie sous la couette.

En se faufilant dans les draps, Amy sentit les pieds glacés de son amie contre sa jambe. Lily grelottait.

"Tu préfères parler ou dormir?" Proposa Amy.

"Dormir, peut-être... Mais demain, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, pour toi et Black!"

"Pas de soucis!" Ricana Amy en se calant contre l'oreiller.

_**…**_

Le lendemain, Amy appela ses parents pour que son père vienne la chercher. De retour chez elle, la jeune fille ne parvint plus à contenir le flot d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en elle. Sirius Black l'avait EMBRASÉE! Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait et ils s'étaient embrassés! Amy faisaient des aller-retours dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues en feu, incapable de se calmer. Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire? Lui écrire? Attendre? Devait-elle ne lui donner aucune nouvelle jusqu'à leur retour à l'école, quelques jours plus tard? Allait-il être aussi tendre avec elle qu'il l'avait été pendant la fête? Ou allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? L'adolescente un peu paumée se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en soupirant. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être compliqué, les histoires d'amour.

Elle repensa à Lily. Elle s'en voulait d'être dans un tel état d'euphorie quand sa meilleure amie était en proie à des sentiments tout à fait contraires. Elle avait l'impression que par compassion pour elle, elle ne devait pas trop montrer sa joie devant elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait se laisser aller à sauter sur place au milieu de sa chambre en écoutant ses chansons préférées un peu fort (ces derniers temps, elle avait un faible pour _Bohemian Rhapsody_, la dernière chanson d'un groupe moldu nommé _Queen_).

Deux jours plus tard, elle terminait de préparer ses bagages pour le retour à Poudlard qui se ferait le lendemain. Elle flottait toujours sur une espèce de petit nuage rose et était souvent dans la lune, au grand désarroi de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas l'attitude soudaine de leur fille. Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus elle sentait une boule d'angoisse prendre place au creux de son estomac. Comment devrait-elle agir si elle croisait Sirius? Devait-elle lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, l'ignorer? Et si, voulait faire bonne figure devant le reste de l'école, il la repoussait? Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fête, et commençait à avoir peur qu'il ait finalement changé d'avis sur elle. Amy eut beaucoup du mal à s'endormir ce soir là et le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Car s'ils voulaient être à l'heure à la gare, ils devaient partir de Cardiff aux environ de sept heures et demi, étant donné qu'il leur faudrait faire presque trois heures de voiture pour aller jusqu'à Londres.

Il était dix heures et quart quand ils arrivèrent enfin à King's Cross. Amy et ses parents traversèrent le passage vers la voie 93/4 et avancèrent le long du quai déjà rempli d'élèves et de parents s'enlaçant une dernière fois avant le départ. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du milieu de train, le père d'Amy aida sa fille a monter sa valise à bord tandis que sa mère y portait le chat dans une panière. Amy plaça ses affaires dans un compartiment vide puis redescendit du train pour dire un dernier au revoir à ses parents. Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attentions aux larmes de sa mère qu'elle sentit sur sa joue quand cette dernière l'embrassa, et leur fit un grand geste de la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière le mur magique les faisant retourner dans le monde moldu.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le train quand elle sentit deux mains se placer sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta sur le coup de la surprise.

"Qui c'est?" Demanda une voix grave.

Le cœur d'Amy rata un battement alors que les mains sur ses yeux glissaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux pétillants, le visage radieux, un sourire charmant collé sur la bouche. Amy était trop interloquée pour réagir. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme alors que ses lèvres commençaient à s'étendre en un sourire. Il était venu vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas ignorée.

"Alors, je t'ai manqué?" Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

"Euh, hum, oui..." Répondit-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

Que devait-elle dire? Que devait-elle faire? Elle sentait une grande chaleur envahir son corps alors que son cœur faisait circuler son sang bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée alors que le Maraudeur serrait ses doigts autour des siens. Sirius lui souriait tendrement, avec toujours cette lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard.

"Tu as déjà installé tes affaires?" Lui demanda le jeune homme en lançant un regard vers les fenêtres du train.

"Oui, et toi?"

"Oui, on s'est mis un peu plus loin, avec James et Remus."

Son visage changea d'expression à la mention de ses amis. Il devint soucieux, troublé. Amy le regarda sans comprendre.

"Dis moi..." Commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la rougeur de ses joues. "Comment va Evans?"

"Moyen." Avoua Amy en cherchant son amie des yeux le long du quai. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis partie de chez elle, le lendemain de la fête. Mais elle est pas mal remontée contre Potter."

"C'était à prévoir, je lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan d'essayer de la draguer comme ça."

"Pourquoi voulait-il la draguer?" L'interrogea la jeune fille en tournant un regard surpris vers Sirius.

"Selon lui, il aurait eu une révélation comme quoi Evans serait la femme de sa vie, et que s'il ne lui demandait pas de sortir avec lui il le regretterait éternellement ou une connerie dans le genre."

"Tu es sûr que c'est pas de toi que tu parles, là?" Se moqua Amy

"Non, parce que toi ça fait un moment que je sais que tu me plais." Répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Amy sentait ses tempes battre au rythme de son cœur dont la cadence s'affola soudainement.

"Et vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en dissuader?" Dit-elle précipitamment, voulant revenir au précédent sujet le plus vite possible avant d'être trop mal à l'aise.

"Évidemment, qu'on a essayé! Mais c'est une vraie tête de mule de mec, quand il a une idée dans la tête, pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, il lâche pas l'affaire. Non mais quel abruti quand même!" Lâcha Sirius.

Amy ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Sirius la regarda avec étonnement se tenir les côtes alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Essayant de se calmer, la jeune fille prit de grandes inspirations.

"Si c'est comme ça que tu parles de tes amis, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en faire partie." Souffla Amy entre deux respiration.

"Non mais toi c'est pas pareil, t'es pas mon amie, tu es ma copine."

Amy se figea.

Quoi?


	14. Chapitre 14

_Désoléééééée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques jours un peu chargés. Je me suis dépêchée de le finir le plus vite possible, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas trop trop longtemps :)_  
_ Merci encore pour toutes vos review, je vous adore, je vous offre du chocolat, je vous paye une thalasso. Vous êtes vraiment trop super! 3_

* * *

Amy regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. En face d'elle, Lily était plongée dans un épais roman moldu qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël. Le train filait à grande vitesse, et les images d'une Angleterre grise et froide en ce mois de janvier se reflétaient dans les pupilles noires de la jeune filles aux cheveux bruns. Elle réfléchissait. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Ça l'avait frappée en plein visage. Comme une évidence dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendre compte plus tôt. Pourtant maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de réaliser que c'était vrai.

Elle sortait avec Sirius Black.

ELLE SORTAIT AVEC SIRIUS BLACK!

Comment, pourquoi, par quel MIRACLE cette chose avait-elle pu arriver? Il avait fallu attendre qu'il lui dise la chose clairement pour que la situation lui apparaisse comme telle. Elle était sa copine. SA COPINE! Bon sang, comment avait-elle fait pour être à ce point à côté de la plaque? Perdue dans sa soudaine prise de conscience, elle n'avait plus écouté qu'à moitié ce que Sirius était en train de lui raconter. Puis il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois alors que Lily apparaissait sur le quai et retourna auprès de ses amis.

Alors que le soir tombait autour d'eux, Amy fit le point sur sa situation. Elle se rendait bien compte que sortir avec Sirius Black n'était pas sans conséquences. Elle essaya d'imaginer les réactions qu'auront les diverses "conquêtes" passées ou potentiellement futures de son petit ami. Bordel, SON PETIT AMI QUOI! Elle avait finit par craquer. Par succomber à son charme. Elle qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle qui se refusait à n'être qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste de ses flirt. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire ça à Lily. Sortir avec le meilleur ami de celui qui, depuis le début de leur scolarité, s'amuser à la suivre partout juste pour l'embêter et qui avait soudain essayé de l'embrasser.

Amy leva un œil vers son amie assise face à elle. Elle semblait concentrée sur sa lecture et ne prêtait pas attention au monde autour d'elle. Amy expira longuement en retournant le regard vers l'extérieur. Elle ne s'était presque pas parlé durant le trajet. Lily avait beau la rassurer, la Poufsouffle restait inquiète pour son amie. Elle voyait sa colère et le mal qu'elle avait à se calmer après les évènements des derniers jours. Elle savait le combat intérieur qu'elle devait mener. Car même si elle disait haut et fort que Potter était le dernier des crétins, elle prenait conscience de l'impact que son geste avait eu. Ce n'était plus pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver qu'il lui tournait autour, à présent. Elle prenait conscience de l'image qu'il avait d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux des autres. Elle se rendait compte que son apparence n'était plus celle d'une petite fille. Elle se rendait compte qu'on commençait à la trouver attirante.

Amy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Derrière la vitre, elle virent le visage soucieux de James Potter. Derrière lui, Remus Lupin retenait son ami par le bras. Le repoussant d'un coup de coude, le brun à lunettes ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque réveillant au passage P'tit Machin qui dormait sur la banquette à côté de sa maîtresse. Sans un mot, James pénétra dans le compartiment et s'assit sur le siège à côté de Lily qui le regardait avec animosité. Remus entra à son tour en soupirant, et s'excusa du comportement de son ami.

"Je peux te parler, Evans?" Demanda Potter en regardant la rousse.

"Pourquoi faire?" Répondit sèchement Lily en le regardant froidement.

"S'il-te-plait..." Soupira-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. "Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, mais il faut que je t'explique!"

Avant que Lily n'ait le temps de répondre, la silhouette de Sirius apparut dans le couloir. Voyant Amy, le jeune homme lui adressa un doux sourire avant de parler à l'oreille de Remus qui acquiesça. Puis, se faufilant à son tour dans le compartiment, il s'approcha d'Amy et lui prit la main.

"Je peux te l'emprunter?" Demanda-t-il à Lily.

Lily hocha la tête et Amy se leva, suivant son petit ami (PETIT AMI!) jusque dans le couloir. Amy appréhendait de laisser sa meilleure amie seule, mais elle vit que Remus, lui, restait à l'entrée du compartiment, tel un chaperon. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius s'arrêta et, alors qu'elle allait lui demander pourquoi ils étaient partis, il se tourna vers elle et plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, Amy était à bout de souffle. C'en était trop pour son petit cœur.

"C'était en quel honneur, ça?" Demanda-t-elle en passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Juste comme ça. Parce que tu m'as manqué." Répondit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

"N'exagère pas, on s'est vu ce matin..."

"Oh, je ne t'ai pas manqué, moi?" Gémit Sirius en faisant une petite moue.

"Hum... Si, mais..." Bafouilla Amy dont les joue se coloraient de rose.

Sirius rit doucement en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

"Mais bon, j'allais pas t'embrasser devant James et Evans alors qu'ils sont en pleine crise." Souffla-t-il.

"C'est clair..." Soupira Amy. "C'est mieux de faire ça ici aux yeux de tous."

"Pourquoi, ça te gène?" Lui demanda le Maraudeur, soudain sérieux.

"Disons que je suis pas tellement pressée de tomber sur une de tes ex." Lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Sirius resta sans voix. Il se mordit la lèvre, Amy trouva qu'il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle lui parle de ses anciennes "copines", ou était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas songé à l'éventualité que l'une d'elles puisse les surprendre?

"Ça t'embête vraiment?" Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

"Qu'on puisse nous voir?" Lui répondit-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'Amy.

"C'est pas vraiment ça..." Hésita-t-elle alors que leurs regards se croisaient. "Mais... J'ai peut-être juste un peu peur de leur réaction..."

Elle se dit intérieurement que le "peut-être" et le "un peu" était sans doute de trop dans sa phrase.

Alors, Sirius regarda autour de lui. Au loin, un groupe d'élèves discutait bruyamment. De l'autre côté du couloir, quelques filles papotaient devant la porte d'un compartiment apparemment déjà plein. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Amy et, lentement, il écarta quelques mèches bouclées qui trainaient sur son visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, il approcha son visage de celui d'Amy et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, tendre, presque innocent. Après quelques secondes, il se décrocha d'elle sans reculer pour autant.

"On s'en fiche, de ce que les autres pensent, non?" Chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Amy le laissait faire. Ses baisers étaient comme un vent de printemps. Tièdes, doux, rafraichissants, envoutants, fougueux, électrisants. Ils semblaient l'emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues avant. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, son ventre se nouait comme si des papillons essayaient de s'en échapper. Sa respiration s'accélérait, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Tous les muscles de son corps se détendaient. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures de surprise qui commençaient à s'élever au bout du couloir, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. La pression des bras de Sirius autour de son buste se fit plus forte, les forçant à se coller un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Elle glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune homme alors que celui-ci passait sa langue le long de ses lèvres sans pour autant en forcer le passage. Elle n'entendait rien. Rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur. Rien d'autre que la respiration saccadée de Sirius quand une de ses mains descendit le long de son dos pour aller se placer au creux de ses reins. Elle était bien, et pendant cet instant, elle oublia tout, ses peurs, ses craintes, ses regrets, sa frustration, sa culpabilité. Elle était dans les bras de Sirius, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un bruit sourd vint briser leur bulle. Sursautant, Amy décrocha involontairement sa bouche de celle de Sirius et tourna la tête. Elle revenait à la réalité. Elle prit soudain conscience de leur situation, de leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, de ses bras autour d'elle, de la main de Sirius dans le bas de son dos. Et alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, l'image en face d'elle de Maxim Cooper arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Bon sang, elle s'était tellement focalisée sur les ex de Sirius, qu'elle en avait oublié le sien. Cooper était figé, les bras ballant, un gros sac à moitié ouvert à ses pieds. La bouche entrouverte, il fixait Amy et Sirius d'un air à la fois absent et affolé.

Puis Amy redescendit totalement sur terre. Elle fit précipitamment un pas en arrière, forçant ainsi Sirius à se décoller d'elle, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

"Euh, Cooper, je..." Bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de te justifier." La coupa-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Sans les regarder de nouveau, le jeune homme se tourna et reparti le long du couloir sans se retourner. Amy se sentit mal pour lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce pouvait être Cooper qui les surprendrait. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle les vit. Les regards posés sur elle. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux. Nerveusement, Amy se mit à entortiller ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Puis soudain, James sortit du compartiment où il était resté avec Lily. Il approcha de Sirius et Amy, Remus lui emboitant le pas. Arrivé à leur niveau, il glissa un "on y va?" à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête. Sirius se pencha vers Amy en s'excusant et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer. Ignorant les regards des gens sur elle, la jeune fille retourna d'un pas rapide dans son compartiment. Elle y trouva une Lily visiblement en colère, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées. Amy s'assit sur la banquette, face à son amie.

"… Ça va Lily?" Osa-t-elle demander doucement après avoir longuement hésité.

"Ce... CRÉTIN! M'a demandé de sortir avec lui." Siffla Lily entre les dents.

"… Oh. OH!" S'exclama Amy en écarquillant les yeux. "Il est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi?"

"Apparemment, on serait juste fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est le destin et on ne peut pas lutter contre. Quel abruti!"

"A quel moment il s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça?" Pouffa Amy qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

"J'espère qu'il a bien compris le message et qu'il va lâcher l'affaire..." Soupira la rousse en laissant sa tête en arrière contre le mur molletonné du compartiment.

_**…**_

Le train arriva quelques heures plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. En descendant, Amy chercha Sirius des yeux sans le trouver. Elle et Lily montèrent à bord d'un des carrosses les menant au château dans lequel se trouvaient déjà des élèves qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. A une exception près. Amy reconnu Elara, la fille avec qui elle avait discuté pendant la fête du nouvel an. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent silencieusement d'un petit signe de la main alors que le carrosse sans chevaux entamait sa marche.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne pénètrent dans la Grande Salle encore décorée de chandelles rouges et de branches de gui flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Amy et Lily se dirent au revoir avant de rejoindre leur tables respectives. A celle des Poufsouffles, la jeune fille brune retrouva Amanda et Laura qui arrivèrent peu après elle, chacune leur tour. Amy était épuisée par le voyage, et il lui tardait de retrouver son lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand son réveil sonna, Amy poussa un petit grognement. Les vacances étaient vraiment finies, et les cours reprenaient ce matin. Entendant la voix d'Amanda la presser de se lever, elle s'étira longuement avant de se redresser. Tel un zombi, elle avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la salle de bain. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête, et rejoignit Amanda dans la salle commune avant de la suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Elles s'installèrent aux côtés de Laura qui discutaient avec un groupe de filles qui semblaient avoir un an de moins qu'elles. Quand elles les virent arriver, les filles se figèrent et stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation, fixant Amy avec un peu trop d'insistance aux yeux de cette dernière. Et elle vit au sourire en coin de Laura qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

"Alors, bien dormi?" Demanda l'irlandaise à la peau sombre d'un air malicieux.

"Super, et toi?" Lui Répondit Amy, septique devant la mine amusée de son amie.

"Parfait, j'ai même fait un rêve avec des pingouins." Annonça Laura avec un grand sourire.

"Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir." Fit remarquer Amanda d'un air absent en se servant du lait.

"Oooooh, crois moi ma chère Dina, ça n'a rien à voir avec les pingouin..." Souffla la métisse en posant son regard perçant sur Amy qui la dévisageait sans comprendre. "Dis moi, ma petite Lia, tu as passé de bonne vacances?"

"Euh, oui." Répondit Amy, soudain suspicieuse. "Et toi?"

"Moi on s'en fiche." Lui dit précipitamment Laura. "Mais toi, raconte nous! Tu as fait quoi de beau?"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresse subitement à mes vacances?" Rétorqua la brune soudain agacée par le comportement de son amie.

"Oh, pour rien, c'est juste de la curiosité. Après tout, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues pendant la fête du nouvel an, alors je me disais que tu devais avoir des choses à nous raconter, non?"

Amy sentit ses membres se raidir. Le nouvel an. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi était à la fête de Potter, Amy l'y avait aperçue dans les bras d'un Gryffondor. Mais alors, elle devait savoir, pour elle et Sirius! Le cœur d'Amy accéléra brusquement. Elle n'avait pas encore mis ses amies au courant de cette histoire, et pensait le faire... Plus tard. Un jour.

"Hum, non, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire..." Mentit-elle alors en croquant dans un toast.

"Vraiment?" S'étonna Laura en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. "Pourtant..." Elle approcha son visage d'Amy, un sourire presque effrayant sur les lèvres. "J'en entendu parler de quelque chose que tu as peut-être oublié de nous raconter."

La gorge d'Amy se serra. A côté de Laura, le groupe de filles avec qui elle parlait précédemment était en train de s'agiter. Les adolescentes finirent leur repas en vitesse avant de se lever pour partir.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Souffla la brune sans regarder vers Laura dont le sourire s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes.

"Je crois que si, justement." Lança Laura soudain sérieuse. "Parce qu'à ce qu'il parait, on t'aurait vue dans les bras d'un certain garçon hier, et il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu parler de ça."

Amanda leva soudainement les yeux vers ses amie, passant son regard d'Amy à Laura plusieurs fois.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler sa surprise.

"C'est bon, Laura!" Râla alors Amy, en colère que son amie la mette ainsi au pied du mur. "J'allais vous en parler, j'attendais juste le bon moment..."

"Je crois que le moment est tout à fait choisi, non?" Lâcha Laura avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. "Alors, tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu faisais avec la langue de Black dans ta bouche?"

"Laura!" Hurla soudain Amy, littéralement outrée par le comportement de sa camarade.

"S-Sirius Black?" Murmura Amanda en arborant un air choqué.

"Ça va!" S'énerva la brune en laissant retomber de rage sa cuillère dans son bol. "T'étais obligée de faire ça?" Pesta-t-elle contre Laura en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne pouvais pas simplement attendre que j'aborde le sujet de moi-même, ou ne serait-ce que faire ça dans un endroit plus discret?"

"Oh c'est bon, arrête ton char!" Rétorqua Laura elle aussi en colère. "Si tu avais vraiment voulu nous en parler, tu l'aurais déjà fait!"

"Peut-être que j'avais mes raisons! Peut-être que j'attendais juste de voir ce que ça allait donner! Mais non, toi tu t'en fiches, tu ce qui t'importes c'est comment TOI tu penses, et tant pis pour les autres!"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?" S'écria Laura sans prêter attentions aux regards qui se tournaient vers elle.

"Les filles, ça suffit..." Leur répliqua sèchement Amanda en voulant calmer le jeu.

Hors d'elle, Amy se tourna vers la blonde.

"Parce que ce qu'elle ne dit pas", commença Amy sans réfléchir, "c'est qu'elle aussi a des choses à raconter!"

Le teint de Laura pâlit soudainement. Ses yeux prirent une expression paniquée

"Amy, arrête ça tout de suite ou je..."

"Au hasard, ce garçon qui t'embrassait fougueusement au nouvel an?" Lança aussitôt Amy en se tournant vers Laura, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!" Lâcha Laura, les dents serrées.

"Ah, bizarrement quand ça parle de toi tu trouves ça beaucoup moins drôle! Alors, à ton tour! Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après!"

"JE N'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER!" Hurla Laura en se levant d'un bond.

Amy et Amanda sursautèrent. En voyant les yeux emplis de larmes de Laura, Amy sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'excuser, Laura avait fait volte-face et s'était mise à courir vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Sans réfléchir, Amy se leva à son tour et se précipita à la suite de son amie. Elle la trouva un peu plus loin, assise sur les marches du Grand Escalier, la tête plongée dans ses bras, en train de pleurer. Amy s'approcha doucement d'elle, et vint s'asseoir quelques marches plus bas.

"Je suis désolée, Laura..." Murmura-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais en colère, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai été méchante avec toi, s'il-te-plait excuse-moi..."

Laura releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

"C'est pas ta faute..." Hoqueta-t-elle. "J'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, j'ai eu que ce que je méritais..."

"Tu ne méritais pas que je te mette dans cet état..."

Après un court silence, Amy se releva et se posa à côté de Laura, autour de laquelle la brune plaça son bras. A ce moment, Amanda arriva essoufflée en bas de l'escalier et vint s'accroupir face à Laura, toujours en pleurs.

"Laura..." Chuchota-t-elle doucement en lui prenant le bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Laura renifla alors qu'une nouvelle larme se détachait de son œil pour venir rouler le long de sa joue. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Sa voix tremblait. Elle se mit à bégayer, son corps secoué de sanglots.

"Il... Il a..."


	15. Chapitre 15

_Coucouuuuuuu! Je suis vraiment déééésoooléééée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin! La suite tant attendue!  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ^^ Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Laura, Amanda et Amy étaient figées, toujours assises sur les marches de marbre froid du Grand Escalier. Aucune n'osait parler. Les joues de Laura étaient recouvertes de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Les mains d'Amanda serraient celles de son amie si fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Amy, pensive, fixait bêtement ses pieds, sous le choc. Elle se leva, chancelante, la respiration saccadée, et dévala l'escalier avant de se précipiter dans la Grande Salle. Sans penser, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondor jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'un groupe de fille. Dans le lot, une rousse aux grands yeux vert leva la tête vers Amy et s'inquiéta devant son visage paniqué. En quelques mots, la brune lui demanda de la suivre et Lily se leva presque immédiatement pour filer à la suite de son amie.

Arrivées dans le hall, Lily fut entrainée par Amy jusqu'à une petite alcôve près du Grand Escalier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda précipitamment Lily à bout de souffle.

"Tu te souviens, ce gars qui embrassait Laura au nouvel an?"

"Oui, vaguement." Répondit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. "Il s'appelle Anthony Baker, il est dans ma classe."

"Et tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que c'était un parfait crétin?" Chuchota Amy d'une voix tremblante.

"Ça, c'est un fait indéniable. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" S'emballa Lily en comprenant soudain de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

Amy se mit alors à lui raconter ce que Laura venait de leur avouer.

_**…**_

A peine avait elle pénétré dans la maison des Potter que Laura était déjà dans l'ambiance de la fête. Musique entrainante, lumières tamisées, tout y était pour passer une soirée du tonnerre. Elle avait passé la première demi-heure de la soirée à parler avec tout le monde, boire de la bièraubeurre, danser, boire de la bièraubeurre, s'éclater et boire encore de la bièraubeurre. Puis, au beau milieu de la foule, elle avait fini par le croiser. Ils avaient dansé ensemble et ne s'étaient plus lâchés de la soirée. Après s'être embrassés au court un slow, il l'avait entrainée vers un coin un peu plus isolé, afin qu'ils soient au calme. Elle l'avait suivit, le sourire aux lèvres, un peu éméchée. Là, d'un mouvement brusque, il l'avait littéralement plaquée contre un mur si bien qu'elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise sous le choc. Plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Enivrée, elle avait placé ses mains autour de son cou et s'était accrochée à lui. Elle avait senti sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et la parcourir avec maladresse et précipitation. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur elle et avait maintenant une main descendant vers ses fesses. Elle avait eu un léger mouvement de bassin pour l'en empêcher, car même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais cela ne lui avait pas plu. D'un geste presque violent, il l'avait rapprochée de lui, forçant un peu plus leur baiser, et glissait à présent une main sous son t-shirt. Elle avait grogné pour protester, mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Lâchant sa nuque, il avait alors plaqué l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et commençait à malaxer son sein droit qui devenait douloureux. Elle avait placé ses mains sur son torse et tentait de le repousser. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se débattait, donnant des coups de points et de pieds pour se détacher de lui. Il avait finit par céder. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait hurlé dessus en réajustant son t-shirt. Ivre, il l'avait insultée, traitée de tous les noms, avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule. Elle avait sécher ses larmes et était partie s'enfermer dans une salle de bain au premier étage de la maison. Assise sur le siège des toilettes, elle s'était mise à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le décompte de la nouvelle année. Elle s'était passée de l'eau sur le visage avant de redescendre, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était durant le reste de la soirée. Elle avait appris plus tard qu'Anthony Baker, complètement bourré, avait fini par s'endormir dans un placard quelques minutes avant minuit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Elle était partie avec le premier portoloin, après deux heures passées à décuver et à manger du chocolat pour oublier.

_**…**_

Lily resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Amy, face à elle, terminait son récit d'une voix faible, de peur que les élèves qui commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle ne l'entende.

"Si je t'en ai parlé", ajouta la brune, "c'est surtout pour m'assurer que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop. Laura n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça en plus..."

"Pas de problèmes." Souffla Lily encore sous le choc.

"Et évite de coller ton poing dans la figure de Baker, parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu comptais faire."

"Tu lis dans mes pensées..." Soupira la Gryffondor en affichant une mine déçue.

Derrière Lily, Amy aperçu Amanda lui faire signe. S'excusant auprès de sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre la blonde à l'air soucieux.

"J'ai emmené Laura boire un verre d'eau en cuisine, ça va un peu mieux." La rassura-t-elle. "On devrait aller en cours, maintenant, elle nous y rejoindra dès que possible."

Amy la remercia. Alors qu'Amanda s'éloignait vers l'escalier, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes entendit son nom résonner dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Se retournant, elle vit Sirius courir vers elle en se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves quittant la Grande Salle.

"Hey, salut!" Lui dit-il une fois arrivé à son niveau, à moitié essoufflé.

"Salut." Lui répondit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

"Est-ce que tout va bien? Je veux dire..." Ajouta-t-il devant sa mine stupéfaite, "Entre ta copine qui pique une crise en plein petit-dej' et ton air paniqué en allant chercher Evans..."

"Oh." Comprit-elle soudainement. "C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Des histoires de filles. Mais ça va." Affirma-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant en lui souriant.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, cette histoire ne semblait pas toucher directement Amy. Soudain plus détendu, il tendit son bras vers elle et le passa autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant doucement. La jeune Poufsouffle se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux en posant sa tête contre le torse du garçon. Elle se sentait apaisée, sereine. Son oreille collée contre sa poitrine, elle entendait le cœur de Sirius battre dans un rythme doux et rapide, alors qu'elle sentait sa cage thoracique gonfler à chaque inspiration. Elle était juste bien ainsi, et se mit à rêver pouvoir rester éternellement comme ça, dans ses bras, oublier le monde et toutes ses contraintes. Elle entendit la voix grave et suave de Sirius résonner en lui alors qu'il brisait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux pendant ces quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

"Tu as toujours peur qu'on nous surprenne?"

Amy releva la tête. Il la regardait d'un regard où se mêlait la tendresse et l'espièglerie, arborant un léger sourire narquois. La jeune fille eut un léger rire alors qu'elle se détachait à contre cœur de son petit ami (bon sang, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas!) avant de jeter de petits coups d'œil discret autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait vraiment les avoir remarqué, tous étant trop occupés à rejoindre leur salles de classe. Quelque peu rassurée, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Sirius.

"Évidemment c'est plus facile pour toi, tu ne risques pas de te prendre une chaussure en pleine tête lancée par une fan en furie" Plaisanta Amy.

"Que je sache, elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire." Rétorqua le jeune homme.

"Crois-moi, elles ne se priveront pas pour s'accorder ce droit malgré tout." Souffla amèrement la jeune fille.

Sirius soupira. Cela commençait à l'énerver. La crainte d'Amy au sujet de ses "ex" était selon lui infondée et inutile. De ce qu'il en savait, jamais une fille ne s'était attaqué à l'une de ses copine par pure jalousie, alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant?

Tout à coup, une forte sonnerie sortit les deux adolescents de leurs rêveries.

"Les cours vont commencer, il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille..." Dit Amy d'une voix faible.

"Oui, mais avant..."

A peine ces mots prononcés, Sirius déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Leur bouches se décolèrent bien trop tôt à son goût puis, se lançant un dernier au revoir, chacun partit dans des directions opposée pour aller à leur premier cours du trimestre.

_**…**_

Les premiers jours de la semaines se passèrent sans évènements notables. L'humeur de Laura s'améliorait à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas croiser Anthony Baker depuis son retour à l'école. Et pour cause, Amy s'était retenue de lui répéter toutes les menaces que Lily avait proférées à son égard si jamais il tentait ne serait-ce que de la croiser dans un couloir. De son côté, Amy commençait à sentir les regards et entendre les murmures sur son passage depuis quelques jours. La nouvelle de sa relation avec Sirius Black devait commencer à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre au sein des différentes Maisons. Cela la stressait un peu, car même si pour le moment tout ce qu'elle recevait n'était que des regards en coins plus ou moins meurtriers, elle sentait que ça ne devait être que le début. Car pour l'instant, tout cela n'était, pour eux, que des rumeurs. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment exposés ensemble en public et leur relation n'était encore qu'un bruit qui court parmi tant d'autres. Que se passerait-il quand ils apprendront que cette rumeur était fondée? Qu'elle était vraiment la petite amie de Sirius Black? Elle, une petite Poufsouffle discrète et sans histoire, sans saveur.  
Et lui, qui ne comprenait pas. Qui ne comprenait rien. Les quelques fois où elle lui avait fait part de ses peurs à ce sujet, il avait rit, tentant de la rassurer. Il ne semblait pas réellement se rendre compte de la position qu'elle avait dans toute cette histoire.

Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait raison? Et elle qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Après tout, jusqu'ici, rien ne lui était arrivé. Peut-être avait-elle tord de redouter une quelconque "vengeance" du fan-club de Sirius Black (car elle était sûre qu'un club de ce genre devait exister parmi la gente féminine du château).

Jeudi matin, Amy fut réveillée par une vive douleurs aux orteils. Se redressant d'un bond, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un P'tit Machin surexcité s'attaquant avec vigueur à ses pieds dépassant de ses draps. Les deux individus se dévisagèrent un moment, Amy une expression de fureur sur le visage, le chat figé la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur sa maîtresse. Alors que le félin allait de nouveau refermer ses dents sur le gros orteil de la jeune fille, celle-ci fit un mouvement brusque faisant sursauter le chat qui sauta du lit avant de se précipiter vers la porte entrouverte du dortoir. Râlant, Amy se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, fermant ses yeux avec force alors qu'elle s'étirait en baillant. Puis, elle tourna les yeux vers son réveil avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Elle était affreusement en retard.

Se jetant hors du lit, elle attrapa son uniforme,courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se brossa les dents tout en attachant du mieux qu'elle put ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle enfila ses vêtement le plus rapidement qu'elle put et s'élança d'un pas rapide hors de son dortoir, puis de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la Grande Salle qui était déjà pleine. Quelques élèves commençaient même déjà à la quitter, ayant terminé de manger. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa table, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui adressa un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. Elle lui répondit discrètement avant d'apercevoir Laura et Amanda un peu plus loin. Elle s'installa face à elle en lâchant un soupir.

"Bah alors, c'est pas trop tôt!" Lança Laura ayant retrouvé son habituel ton enjoué.

"Vous auriez quand même pu me réveiller!" Se plaignit la brune en jetant un regard plein de reproches à ses amies.

"Tu dormais si bien, on n'avait pas le cœur de te déranger." Rit Amanda avant de lever les yeux vers quelque chose au dessus de la tête d'Amy.

Voyant que Laura en fit de même, Amy releva la tête pour regarder au dessus d'elle. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf au visage de Sirius. Il se tenait derrière elle, la tête placée exactement au dessus de celle de la brune. Il arborait un de ses petits sourire joyeux et si séduisant.

"Salut!" Dit-il simplement en fixant les yeux hébété d'Amy qui ne bougeait pas.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha un peu plus pour atteindre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Laura lâcha sa cuillère, qui tomba dans un bruit de métal dans son assiette. Amy, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle réalisait juste ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sirius était en train de l'embrasser. Devant TOUT LE MONDE!

Le Gryffondor finit par reculer et s'assit à une place vide à côté d'Amy qui le regardait fixement d'un air presque horrifié. Malgré tout, ses mains froides, ses joues rouges et les battements de son cœur traduisait toute la joie et l'allégresse qu'elle ressentait à présent.

"Dis, tu fais quelque chose de particulier, ce week-end?" Demanda Sirius à Amy, sans prêter attention aux regards choqués autour de lui.

"Euh, je..." Bredouilla la brune, encore sous le choc. "Je pensais réviser, mais..."

"Ça te tenterait pas, une petite balade dans le parc, juste tous les deux?"

Amy sentit ses joues la brûler. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire divin de Sirius.

"Oui... Oui, pourquoi pas..." Murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers sa fourchette qui était soudain très passionnante à observer.

"Super! On dit samedi après-midi, ça te va?" S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

"D'accord." Répondit Amy en souriant légèrement.

Avant de se lever,Sirius déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et retourna auprès de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew qui semblaient attendre le verdict avec impatience. A peine assis, James entoura les épaules de son ami avec son bras et frotta son point sur sa tête pour le féliciter. Le groupe semblait ravi et riait à présent en terminant leur repas.

De son côté, Amy fixait toujours sa fourchette avec beaucoup d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que Laura se mette à taper sur la table.

"Putain, Lia, mais c'était VRAI alors?!" S'écria-t-elle dans un murmure, en s'étalant sur la table.

"C'est officiel, entre vous?" Renchérit Amanda en se penchant elle aussi vers son amie.

"Euh... Ouais..." Bafouilla Amy, toujours stupéfaite.

"Mais c'est TROP COOL!" Fit Laura en sautillant sur son siège.

"On est super contente pour toi, Amelia." Sourit Amanda.

Toute la journée, Amy fut partagée entre la joie à la pensé du week-end qui l'attendait, et l'appréhension de la réaction des gens face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si ses craintes étaient fondées, elle le saurait d'ici la fin de la journée. Au court du repas du soir, elle n'avala presque rien tant l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Mais au final, rien ne lui était arrivé. Aucun incident n'avait perturbé sa journée. Après tout, Sirius avait peut-être raison. Elle devait se prendre la tête pour rien.

Elle passa son vendredi à penser à la journée du lendemain, si bien qu'elle eut un mal fout à se concentrer en cours. Elle allait passer sa première vraie journée en tête à tête avec Sirius. Elle était impatiente, excitée comme une puce. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Quand le matin du samedi se leva, Amy se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle prit une longue douche pendant laquelle elle chanta et dansa sans se préoccuper des protestations de ses camarades de l'autre côté de la porte. Farfouillant dans son armoire, elle dénicha une robe un peu décolletée qu'elle enfila par-dessus un col roulé et d'épais collants noirs. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tardait tellement d'être à cet après-midi. Elle s'assit avec Amanda et Laura au milieu de la table de Poufsouffle et discutaient en riant, comme toutes jeunes adolescentes qu'elles étaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vagues de hiboux et chouettes fit irruption dans la pièce, déposant ça et là le courrier des étudiants. Amanda attrapa au vol son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier alors que Laura cherchait des yeux si la chouette de ses parents allait apparaître.

Alors qu'Amy se versait du lait dans un bol, un hiboux Grand Duc lâcha une enveloppe de papier jauni devant elle. Intriguée, la jeune fille la prit et la regarda, la retourna, incrédule. Sur l'avant de la lettre, une unique inscription. "Cadeau". Amy allait la reposer quand soudain, sans qu'elle n'eut rien fait pour, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit d'elle-même, crachant un nuage noir sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler. Laura et Amanda sursautèrent et, tournant la tête, virent leur amie les deux mains plaquées sur ses yeux. Amanda laissa tomber son journal sur la table et s'approcha d'Amy, essayant de retirer ses mains pour voir l'état de son visage. Mais la brune résistait, tendant un peu plus ses muscles, pleurant de douleur. Laura, paniquée, chercha de l'aide autour d'elle. Quand elle vit Lily se précipiter vers elles. La jeune fille rousse s'accroupit près de sa meilleure amie, le visage inquiet. Elle voyait des larmes couler le long des doigts d'Amy.

"Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie tout de suite!" Cria-t-elle à Amanda qui acquiesça.

Elle et Laura aidèrent Amy à se relever. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les quatre vers l'entrée de la salle, Lily entendit un petit rire derrière elle.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait marcher!"


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 16!_  
_J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'ai tendance à écrire tard le soir (genre les heures où je sais plus écrire correctement) et à avoir la flemme de me relire (pas bieeeeen). Ma confiance dans les correcteurs automatiques me perdra._  
_Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres :) Je vous remercie encore de me lire/suivre/aimer ^^  
_

* * *

Se figeant soudainement, Lily se retourna, effarée. Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, assises à la table des Gryffondors, deux filles pouffaient de rire en regardant Amy s'éloigner de la Grande Salle. Le sang de la rousse ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir, elle serra les dents, tous ses muscles se tendirent, elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à foncer sur elles, bien décidée à leur hurler toute la rage qu'elle ressentait, elle fut stoppée net. Non loin d'elle, un bruit sourd de banc raclant le sol et de poings s'abattant sur la table. Sans comprendre, elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui venait brusquement de se lever. Les yeux du garçon étaient eux aussi tournés vers les deux filles qui riaient toujours de leur blague. Rapidement, le jeune homme passa par-dessus le banc de bois sur lequel il était préalablement assis et avança d'un pas vif et tendu vers elles, qui ne le remarquèrent qu'une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

L'une des deux filles, dont les cheveux d'un châtain clair tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, sentit une ombre lui cacher soudain le soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitraux des larges fenêtres de la grande salle. Surprise, elle releva la tête et perdit instantanément le sourire en se rendant compte de qui se tenait entre elle et la fameuse fenêtre. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle flanqua un coup de coude à son amie, une brune aux cheveux court, qui en était presque à se tenir les côtes tant elle riait. Alors que cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, se tournait vers sa complice, elle aperçut Sirius, face à elle, debout, les deux mains plaquées sur la tables, les regardant avec un mélange de colère froide et de sadisme. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, et assumant totalement sa "blague", la brune lui adressa un sourire.

"Salut Black! Tu vas bien?" Lui dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché et enjoué.

"Joue pas à la conne avec moi, Taylor." La coupa-t-il sèchement.

Ses yeux, s'ils en avaient été capables, auraient pu lancer des éclairs.

"Ça va, vous vous éclatez bien?" Leur demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de monocorde.

"Ouais, pas mal..." Le railla la fameuse Taylor. "Oh, allez quoi, c'était juste une blague!" Déclara-t-elle en essayant de dédramatiser.

"Très marrant." Répondit Sirius les dents serrées. "Mais à part vous, j'en vois pas beaucoup que ça fait rire."

"Oh ça va!" S'exclama Taylor. "C'est elle qui cherche aussi."

"Mais arrête, putain..." Souffla l'amie de Taylor, paralysée devant la colère de son camarade.

"Quoi 'arrête'?" S'énerva soudainement la brune. "Toi aussi ça te saoulait de la voir minauder, alors vient pas faire ta sainte-nitouche après coup!"

"Hey, c'était ton idée, l'histoire de l'enveloppe!" S'écria-t-elle.

"Ouais bah tu te marrais bien quand même il me semble!"

"Est-ce que vous allez finir par fermer vos gueules?!"

Sirius s'était brusquement mis à hurler en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, qui devint tout à coup très silencieuse. Près de la porte, Lily, toujours debout, fixait la querelle, le souffle coupé. Non loin d'elle, les trois autres Maraudeurs, ayant suivit la scène depuis leurs places, s'étaient levés à leur tour, près à venir en aide à leur ami si besoin. Mais alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche, sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait en sortir, l'échange fut pourtant prestement interrompu par l'intervention du Professeur McGonagall qui, quittant la table des professeurs, pressait le pas vers ses élèves. Sans réfléchir, paniquée par la tournure que prenait les évènements, Lily se précipita à sa rencontre.

"Professeur, je peux vous expliquer..." Commença la rousse.

"C'est inutile, Miss Evans, j'ai parfaitement saisis la situation. Mesdemoiselles..." Annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux filles qui étaient soudain devenues livides, "Et vous aussi, monsieur Black, me retrouveraient dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure, histoire que l'on mette toute cette histoire au clair ensemble."

Elle avait parlé d'un ton froid, sec et posé. Celui qui voulait dire que ça allait chauffer pour leurs fesses. En fait, c'était son ton habituel. Sirius, le visage fermé, claqua sa langue contre ses dents avant de quitter la Grande Salle sans se retourner.

_**…**_

"Ce n'est que de la poudre de poivre-pleureur, rien de grave, vous vous en remettrez , mangez ça, ça calmera la douleur."

Amy, un linge humide plaqué sur les yeux, assise au bord d'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, remercia Madame Pomfresh en prenant le bol rempli de petites feuilles séchées qu'elle lui tendait. A ses côtés, Amanda entourait son amie de son bras tandis que Laura faisait les cent pas autour d'elle.

"Je t'en prie, Laura, cesse de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me fiches le tournis..." Soupira Amanda.

Laura râla un instant avant de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté d'Amy qui portait l'une des fameuse feuille à sa bouche avant que cette dernière ne se torde en une grimace.

"C'est comment?" Demanda Laura.

"Immonde..." Gémit Amy.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes filles. Amy avait mal, et serrait de toute ses forces le morceau de tissus mouillé contre son visage dans l'espoir que cela atténue un tant soit peu sa souffrance. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux rougis et gonflés sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle mordit de nouveau dans une feuille séchée et faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur. Elles avaient un goût infecte, comme si on avait mélangé de la terre à du marc de café.

"Je dois avoir des Dragées Surprises dans mon sac, si tu veux faire passer le goût." Essaya de plaisanter Laura dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"L'avantage, c'est que même si je tombe sur vomi ou crotte de nez, ça sera toujours meilleur que ces machins..." Lui répondit Amy en esquissant un sourire.

A peine sa phrase était-elle finie, que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit presque brutalement. Amanda et Laura levèrent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Se mettant d'accord d'un regard, les deux filles se levèrent.

"Sirius est là, on te laisse avec lui..." Chuchota Amanda à l'oreille d'Amy avant de s'éloigner.

Elles adressèrent un léger bonjour au garçon en le croisant, puis quittèrent la pièce. Lentement, le Gryffondor s'approcha du lit sur lequel sa petite amie était assise. Son visage était caché sous une espèce de torchon qui lui humidifiait les joues. A moins que ce ne soient des larmes.

Amy enfouit un peu plus son nez dans le tissus. Elle se sentait ridicule, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle devait être hideuse, avec son visage enflé. En silence, Sirius prit place sur le lit, et elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer près d'elle.

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Moyen..." Soupira la brune. "Disons que j'ai connu mieux."

Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Leurs bras se frôlaient. Sans gestes brusques, le jeune homme avança sa main vers le visage d'Amy.

"Montre tes yeux." Lui dit-il en essayant d'attraper le linge pour le soulever.

"Non!" Répondit Amy, criant presque, en détournant vivement le visage.

"Allez, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça!" Renchérit Sirius en insistant un peu plus, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"Non!" Refusa de nouveau Amy en se penchant sur le lit pour échapper à l'attaque de Sirius.

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas!" Affirma le garçon en commençant à la chatouiller pour la faire céder.

"Arrête! Je ressemble à une goule!" S'écrit Amy sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire sous les assaut du jeune homme.

"Mais c'est génial, ça!" S'exclama Sirius en redoublant de virulence dans ses chatouilles. "J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser une goule pour voir ce que ça faisait!"

Amy explosa de rire, s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit d'hôpital, ne pouvait résister à la féroce attaque des chatouilles. Elle le supplia d'arrêter son calvaire, se débattait, donnant coups de points et de pieds pour qu'il la lâche. Mais Sirius était bien trop persévèrent et s'allongea presque sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi l'avoir en son pouvoir sans qu'elle puisse répliquer. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il daigna enfin la libérer de sa souffrance et retira ses mains des côtes de sa copine qui reprit péniblement son souffle. Amy se redressa, oubliant de récupérer sa serviette mouillée qui trônait à présent sur l'oreiller.

"Bah ça va, c'est pas si terrible!" Se mit à rire Sirius en regardant le visage de la jeune fille. "Pour une goule, t'es quand même sacrément mignonne!"

Amy se figea. Elle se rendait soudain compte que... Elle n'avait plus mal. Ses yeux ne la faisait plus autant souffrir que quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se sentit beaucoup plus détendue. La distraction des chatouilles avait fonctionné, et maintenant, grâce à lui, elle se sentait mieux.

Puis le compliment finit son cheminement jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle se mit à rougir. Au moins, comme ça, ses joues étaient assorties à ses yeux.

"Merci..." Répondit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

Doucement, Sirius plaça sa main sur celle, humide, de la jeune fille. Puis il s'approcha, lentement, se baissant pour être au niveau de son visage, guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent se rencontrer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau. Amy sursauta et, sans vraiment le contrôler, s'éloigna vivement de Sirius. Elle fut soulagée de voir le visage de Lily apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sirius lui lança un regard plein de frustration, de déception et de reproche.

"Tu es encore là?" Lui demanda Lily d'une voix étonnée. "Je te croyais déjà chez McGonagall."

"Ouais, j'allais y aller, là..." Soupira le jeune homme.

"Chez McGonagall? Pourquoi tu dois y aller?" S'inquiéta Amy en se tournant vers Sirius.

"Longue histoire, je laisse le plaisir à Evans de te la raconter." Souffla-t-il en se levant. "Bon, à plus tard, j'espère que ça dégonflera vite qu'on puisse profiter quand même de la journée!"

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Amy avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

"C'est quoi cette histoire avec McGonagall?" Demanda précipitamment la brune.

"Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi, dis donc." Rit Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son amie.

"Oui, ça commence à dégonfler, et je n'ai presque plus mal." La rassura Amy.

"Tant mieux, alors." Soupira la rousse de soulagement. "Et pour Mcgonagall, ce n'est pas une si longue histoire que ça."

La Gryffondor entreprit alors de lui raconter la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans la Grande Salle après le départ d'Amy.

_**…**_

Il était onze heures passées quand Amy quitta enfin l'infirmerie. Ses yeux avaient fini par reprendre une taille et une couleur normale. Devant la porte, adossé contre l'une des immenses colonnes de pierre qui longeaient le mur du couloir, Sirius semblait compter ses doigts. Entendant le grincement le la lourde porte de bois, il releva la tête. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant Amy sortir et s'avancer vers lui d'un pas presque précipité.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu attends?" Lui demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à son niveau.

"Bof, une heure ou deux, à peine." Annonça le jeune homme d'un air détaché.

Le visage d'Amy se liquéfia, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Se rendant compte de la blague, et se sentant bête d'y avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle abattit sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor qui se massa à l'endroit de l'impact, se plaignant d'une prétendue atroce douleur. La Poufsouffle lâcha un rire franc, se replaçant une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille, dégageant ainsi son visage rougi par la gêne.

"Bon, et bien vu l'heure, je te propose une petite balade dans le parc avant d'aller manger, ça te tente?" Proposa Sirius en se redressant.

"Bonne idée." Répondit Amy en souriant.

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers se trouvant au bout du couloirs. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Amy sentit la main de Sirius frôler plusieurs fois la sienne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'elle le savait proche d'elle au point de presque la toucher. Que devait-elle faire? Est-ce qu'elle devait lui prendre la main? Ou attendre que ce soit lui qui le fasse? Ok, ils étaient ensemble, mais malgré tout, elle avait toujours du mal à faire le premier pas vers lui. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui venait à elle, qui lui parlait, l'enlaçait, l'embrassait. Elle, avait encore cette espèce de timidité maladive qui la freinait dans ses élans, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle en mourait littéralement d'envie. Elle voulait pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui prendre la main sans se poser mille-et-une questions, pouvoir le serrer contre elle sans se soucier du regards des autres, pouvoir l'embrasser sans retenue. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait littéralement, et définitivement craqué pour ce type qu'elle trouvait pourtant si agaçant seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Mais son regard, son sourire, ses petites attentions avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle. Cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur elle, mélange d'envie et de tendresse, la faisait fondre. Dans ce regard, elle se sentait attirante, féminine... Belle.

Perdue dans ses divagations mentales, Amy ne s'était pas sentie rougir à mesure que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Sirius, du coin de l'œil, observait la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui parut complètement paumée, mal à l'aise, mais terriblement, et adorablement mignonne. Ce petit air gêné qui empourprait ses petites joues rondes, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert perdus dans le vide, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés, le froncement de ses narines à chacune de ses inspirations. Et cette lèvre inférieur qu'elle s'obstinait à mordiller nonchalamment. Bon sang, cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de les embrasser, ses petites lèvres rosées et discrètes. Cette fille et ses petites manies avait réussi à lui faire oublier tous les tracas de sa matinée. Ne résistant plus, et finissant par se demander si elle allait enfin finir par le faire, Sirius craqua et attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Il la sentit se tendre un instant, avant de se laisser glisser au creux de sa paume large et chaude. Il sentit les doigts froid d'Amy se mêler aux siens. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fine de la Poufsouffle dont les joues rosirent un peu plus.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider à temps, et c'était encore une fois lui qui avait dû prendre les devants. Elle se donna une gifle mentale, elle était vraiment nulle. Sans prévenir, elle repensa à sa précédente relation avec Maxim Cooper. Avec lui non plus, elle n'avait jamais eu à amorcer quoi que ce soit, c'était toujours lui qui allait vers elle, ne lui laissant jamais le temps de prendre la moindre initiative. A l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça, si l'on exclu le fait que c'était, entre autre, l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait voulu rompre avec lui. Mais avec Sirius, c'était différent. Elle voulait vraiment pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle aussi, avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le tenir par la main, de l'embrasser, de passes ses doigts dans son épaisse tignasse brune, de sentir ses mains glisser le long de son dos... Un instant, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, là, au juste?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Amy s'était soudainement mise à serrer la main de Sirius dans la sienne, alors que son visage prenait une teinte entre le rouge tomate et le rouge coquelicot. Elle baissa la tête, fixant les marches de pierres du Grand Escalier qu'ils étaient en train de descendre, un peu honteuse. Elle ne contrôlait vraiment plus ses hormones dès qu'il était dans les parages, ça en devenait un peu flippant. Et cela ne faisait qu'environ une semaine qu'ils étaient "officiellement" ensemble. Enfin, si on ne prenait pas en compte la fête du nouvel an. Amy se mit à compter dans sa tête. La nuit du 31 Décembre au 1er Janvier avait été entre le mercredi et le jeudi de la semaine précédente. Cela faisait donc très exactement dix jours depuis leur premier baiser. Déjà dix jours. Seulement dix jours? La jeune fille fut surprise de réaliser leur soudaine proximité en moins de deux semaines de temps. Elle trouvait ça relativement rapide, compte tenu de ses précédentes expériences. Sirius ne perdait vraiment pas son temps... A moins que ce ne soit elle qui prenait un peu trop le sien?

"Ça a l'air cool dans ta tête, je peux entrer?"

"Quoi?"

Amy sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant la voix blagueuse de Sirius. Ils arrivaient à présent en bas des escaliers et se rapprochaient du hall d'entrée du château. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une telle distance? Amy ne s'était rendue compte de rien, trop occupée à réfléchir et à se torturer les méninges. Elle se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait la main, les yeux hagards.

"Je sais pas, tu as l'air complètement dans un autre univers, j'aurais juste aimé pouvoir en faire partie aussi!" Rigola Sirius en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

"Excuse-moi..." Répondit Amy, souriante, en se massant le crâne pour faire partir la douleur du coup du garçon.

Hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'il faisait déjà partie de l'univers mental dans lequel elle s'était perdu. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

L'atmosphère se détendit entre eux, et ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter et plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Parler avec Sirius était plutôt facile, au final. Il avait de la répartie, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à la jeune fille qui n'hésitait pas à lui sortir des répliques cinglantes à presque toutes ses phrases. Ils finirent enfin par atteindre le parc, couvert en ce début du mois de Janvier par une épaisse couche de neige. Frissonnant, Amy remonta un peu son col-roulé le long de son cou pour se protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait autour d'eux.

"On aurait peut-être dû aller chercher nos manteaux, avant..." Grelotta la jeune fille en se rapprochant un peu plus de son compagnon dans le but de trouver un peu de chaleur.

"Non, c'était prévu justement pour que tu te colles à moi!" Annonça la Gryffondor en affichant un large sourire.

"Ahah, très drôle, en attendant moi je me les pèles." Se plaignit Amy en commençant à trembler.

Soupirant d'un faux air exaspéré, Sirius détacha, à la grande déception d'Amy, sa main de celle de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir passer son bras autour d'elle, la forçant ainsi à se coller un peu plus contre lui. Finalement, elle ne regretta pas longtemps qu'il lui ait lâché la main.

"C'est mieux comme ça, mademoiselle?" Lui demanda le garçon en frottant sa main contre son bras pour la réchauffer.

"C'est pas mal, oui." Répondit-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle était bien. Elle pensait pouvoir rester éternellement comme ça.

Elle se trompait.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Mon dieu, je suis tellement, mais teeeeeeellement en RETARD! Je suis désolée! Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu un ÉNORME blocage lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, arrivée au milieu je n'avais plus aucune idée de comment le continuer. C'était l'horreur. _  
_Bref, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à le terminer (ENFIN!), parce que j'ai toujours autant d'idées pour la suite. _  
_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ces quelques semaines d'attente auxquelles je ne vous avais pas habitués, et que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_  
_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Une neige légère et gorgée d'eau tombait du ciel blanc cassé de ce début d'année. Quelques courageux s'étaient aventurés dehors malgré le vent et la température presque négative qui régnait dans le parc du château. Parmi eux, un couple avançait bras-dessus bras-dessous, leurs pieds laissant des marques à chacun de leur pas sur la fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait le sol. La fille, dont les long cheveux volaient autour d'elle dans une farandole de boucles brunes, frissonna en sentant une bourrasque balayer son visage. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le garçon à ses côté, espérant ainsi récupérer un peu de chaleur. Vêtue d'une simple robe grise par-dessus un col-roulé rouge, ses jambes uniquement recouvertes de collant noirs opaques et les pieds chaussés de ses bottines bordeaux, Amy commençait presque à regretter d'avoir accepté cette petite promenade dans le parc avec Sirius. Finalement, elle aurait été mieux devant un bon feu de cheminé. Avec un délicieux thé brûlant. Et une grosse couverture.

Mais alors qu'elle sentait le bras du garçon l'entourer, l'enlaçant un peu plus, elle oublia le froid, le vent, et la neige. Tous les feux de cheminé, les thés ou les couvertures du monde ne pourraient remplacer la joie qu'elle avait en cet instant d'être blottie contre marchaient en discutant, plaisantant, riant sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Bientôt, leurs chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans la couche plus épaisse de neige qui recouvrait la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Peu d'élèves avaient osés aller jusque là, de peur de mouiller leurs chaussettes. Mais eux, perdus dans les petit univers, ne s'en souciaient guère.

"Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall?" Demanda Amy, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce détail.

"Bah, comme d'hab', elle a rouspété pendant un quart d'heure, nous a dit en long, en large et en travers qu'à notre âge c'était honteux de se comporter aussi puérilement, en public en plus, qu'on avait fait honte à notre Maison, et au final elle nous a retiré vingt-cinq points chacun. La routine, quoi."

"Ouah..." Souffla la jeune fille. "Elle rigole vraiment pas."

"Elle? Je crois qu'elle ne connaît même pas le sens de ce mot!" Rétorqua Sirius en riant.

Amy se laissa aller à rire à son tour, toujours collé contre son petit-ami, son bras passant derrière son dos.

"Ah", ajouta finalement Sirius, "et Taylor et Finnegan ont eu une retenue chacune."

"Qui?" L'interrogea la brune sans comprendre.

"Les deux qui t'ont envoyé la lettre." Précisa-t-il alors.

"Et toi, tu n'en as pas eu?" S'étonna Amy.

"Non, étrangement. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, on ne crache pas sur un élan de compassion de la Mère McGonagall!"

La Poufsouffle rit de plus belle à l'appellation peu respectueuse de son professeur, pressant un peu plus son bras autour de Sirius alors qu'une brise froide se mit à souffler.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas, se mettant à l'abri du vent sous un des grands sapins qui bordaient le parc. Sirius décrocha sa main de la taille de la jeune fille avant de s'adosser contre le tronc épais du conifère puis ouvrit ses bras, invitant sa petite-amie à venir s'y caler. Amy se laissa prendre aux jeu et alla se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de branche brisée se fasse entendre au dessus d'eux. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de relever la tête, une épaisse couche de neige s'abattit sur le crâne d'Amy. Surprise, elle recula brusquement, s'éloignant du sapin et d'un Sirius Black littéralement plié en deux de rire. A bout de souffle, la jeune fille secoua ses cheveux pour tenter d'en retirer la glace. Sirius, lui, reprenait difficilement sa respiration après l'énorme fou rire que cet évènement avait provoqué chez lui.

"Arrête de rire!" Lui cria Amy, mi amusée mi énervée. "C'est vraiment pas drôle!"

"Oh que si!" Parvint à articuler Sirius en riant de plus belle à la vue du visage rougi de la brune.

"Ne te moque pas, sinon..." Menaça-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier l'hilarité du jeune homme.

Sirius commençait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux tant il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A chaque respiration qu'il prenait pour se calmer, le souvenir du visage déconfit d'Amy quand la neige l'avait atteinte lui revenait et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Soudain quelque chose de froid et mouillé le frappa en plein visage, le ramenant à lui. Il toucha sa joue et observa ses doigts. De la neige? Il tourna les yeux vers Amy, affichant un sourire triomphant, un éclat espiègle dans les yeux, tenant un boule de neige à la main. Boule de neige qu'elle projeta également en direction du Gryffondor qui se la pris en plein dans l'épaule.

"Ah tu veux jouer à ça?" Murmura Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, en se baissant pour ramasser à son tour un petit tas de neige.

Une bataille féroce s'engagea alors. Chacun leur tour, sans la moindre pitié pour leur adversaire, les deux adolescents livrèrent un combat acharné pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius tombe à terre, frigorifié.

"Ok, c'est bon, je me rends!" cria-t-il en secouant les bras.

Amy hurla un "YES!" victorieux en sautant sur place plus pour se réchauffer que vraiment pour fêter sa victoire. Elle s'approcha de sa malheureuse victime, ses cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens blanchis par la neige qui les recouvrait. Lentement, elle se pencha vers le vaincu, un air suffisant au visage, fière de ses prouesse en matière de bataille de boules de neige.

"Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi, insolent."

Sirius, à son tour, sourit et d'un geste rapide, il attrapa le bras d'Amy et le tira soudain vers lui, la faisant basculer en avant. Poussant un cri de stupeur, la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur Sirius qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, la fit ensuite basculer sur le côté et l'allongea sur le dos avant de se relever et de se placer au dessus d'elle, bloquant ainsi ses jambes, attrapant au passage ses poignets qu'il plaqua sur le sol enneigé. Ils se faisaient à présent face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les cheveux humides de Sirius tombaient de part et d'autres de sa tête, cachant presque ses yeux dans lesquels Amy, sous le choc, le souffle court, se perdit quelques instants.

"Méfie-toi, chérie, à trop te venter tu baisses ta garde..." Lui chuchota-t-il en laissant apparaître un sourire satisfait.

Le cœur d'Amy s'emballa. Elle était à sa merci, coincée sous le poids de son corps, incapable de bouger. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable. A ce moment précis, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius, et sa tendance à se "faire" des filles rapidement. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça! Pas prête du tout, même! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, elle n'avait jamais eu à penser sérieusement à ce genre de chose, elle ne se sentait pas capable de... Bon sang! Il fallait qu'elle le repousse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Puis elle sentit la pression des mains de Sirius sur ses poignets se relâcher. Toujours immobile, Amy le vit se redresser non sans difficulté, vacillant légèrement. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, encore perdue dans ses divagations. Elle perdait vraiment la boule avec lui.

Sirius tendit sa main vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever. Revenant alors à elle, Amy la prit et sentit le garçon la hisser avec force. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Tout allait bien, il ne lui était rien arrivé. Et puis, quoi de plus naturel que de se retrouver seule allongée par terre dans la neige avec son copain au dessus de soi? Non, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en remettre. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

"Cette bataille m'a ouvert l'appétit!" Déclara Sirius, n'ayant pas remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille. "On va manger?"

Amy acquiesça en silence et laissa le jeune homme lui prendre la main et la guider vers le hall du château. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle qui commençait déjà à se remplir. Sirius embrassa Amy puis se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table de Gryffondor, tandis que la jeune fille avançait vers sa propre table tel un zombie mal réveillé.

_**…**_

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans autres incident notable. Sirius et Amy s'était promenés dans le château pendant une partie de l'après-midi avant que la jeune fille ne se dise qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à réviser pour ses B.U.S.E. et se sépara de son petit ami aux alentours de seize heures. Une fois dans l'ambiance calme et studieuse de la bibliothèque, Amy se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Fouillant dans son sac pour en extraire son livre de métamorphose, elle se força à se concentrer sur ses cours et tenta d'oublier son malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis la fin de la mâtiné.

Plus les jours avançaient, et plus elle se rendait compte de l'impact qu'avait cette relation sur elle. Elle ne tenait plus en place pendant les cours, attendant seulement les quelques instants où elle pourrait croiser Sirius dans les couloirs entre deux salles de classe. Elle se surpris même une fois à avoir dessiné un S entouré d'un cœur sur l'un de ses parchemin d'Étude des Runes. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sérieusement sur ses révisions, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire un peu nais quand, lorsqu'elle fermait es yeux, un visage munis d'une pair d'yeux gris apparaissait dans son esprit.

Merde. Elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse?

Amy se sentait malgré tout un peu perdue. Bien qu'elle adorait (plus qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer) les moments qu'elle passait avec lui, une part d'elle semblait toujours incertaine. Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle? Est-ce que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle? Ou n'était-elle qu'une fille de plus, comme elle l'avait si longtemps redouté? Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait se prendre la tête quand il s'agissait de sentiments!

Après tout, peut-être devait elle lâcher prise, se laisser aller à ses sentiments et oublier ses craintes... Peut-être que si elle arrêtait de toujours se poser les éternelles mêmes questions, tout irait mieux.

Aucun autre incident n'avait perturbé leur couple depuis la lettre piégée de la rentrée, et Amy sentait progressivement la tension qui lui nouait le ventre se relâcher au fil des jours. Elle essayait de son mieux de profiter de chaque moment qu'elle passait près de lui, comme si au final elle redoutait toujours que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

Quand arriva la fin du mois de Janvier, l'annonce d'une prochaine sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard dans le courant de Février fut annoncée. Laura était venue lui dire la nouvelle alors qu'elle était concentrée sur un livre épais, confortablement installée dans un des confortables fauteuils de sa salle commune. A peine la métisse avait elle crié que toutes les filles autour d'Amy semblaient folles de joie et d'excitation, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Amy trouva cela étrange un quart de seconde avant de retourner à sa préoccupation de l'instant : réviser ses courts de métamorphose qui s'annonçaient de plus en plus difficile.

Le lendemain, au détour d'un couloir, Amy marchait d'un pas rapide vers le quatrième étage, pressée de rejoindre la salle du cours d'enchantement pour lequel elle risquait d'être en retard après un passage obligé vers les toilettes. Regardant sa montre, elle accéléra un peu plus, slalomant entre les élèves voguant dans les couloirs.

"Ah! Amy!"

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, cherchant du regard qui l'avait appelée. Au loin, se frayant un passage au milieu d'une troupe de deuxièmes années, Sirius s'approchait d'elle en courant à moitié.

"Sirius!" Souffla Amy en esquissant un sourire. "Salut."

"Salut. Euh, dis moi..." Commença le Gryffondor, arrivé face à elle, en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux. "Tu as eu le mot pour la prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-Lard?"

"Oh, oui, Laura m'a dit ça hier." Lui dit-elle. "Pourquoi?"

"Et bien, je voulais te proposer, enfin, qu'on y aille ensemble, quoi."

Amy observa intensément le garçon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'étonnement, mais sans perdre sourire. Il semblait un peu nerveux, ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'inviter à sortir ou à passer une journée ensemble.

"Oui, bien sûr!" Répondit joyeusement Amy. "Par contre, je vais vraiment être en retard, ça ne te dérange pas si on continue notre discussion plus tard?"

"Pas de problèmes, à tout à l'heure." Soupira Sirius en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Amy, les joues roses, repartit rapidement vers sa salle de cours en minaudant intérieurement.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, éreintée, Amy se laissa lourdement tomber entre Amanda et Laura sur un canapé jaune aux bordures noirs de la salle commune des Poufsouffle en poussant un long soupir.

"J'en peux pluuuuuus!" Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton geignard en se massant les tempes.

"Dure journée?" Demanda simplement Amanda sans lever les yeux de son parchemin d'Étude des Moldus.

"Épuisante!" Précisa la brune en s'allongeant à moitié sur Laura qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est ça de trop bosser, ma belle!" La railla l'irlandaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle pour rien!" Ricana Amy

"C'est vrai." Rétorqua Amanda. "On est la maison des travailleurs, après tout."

"Il y a quand même des fois où j'aurais aimé être assez intelligente pour ne pas avoir à réviser tout le temps." Soupira Amy en fermant les yeux.

"Être intelligente et devoir apprendre ses leçons sont deux choses différentes." Fit remarquer Amanda dans un soupire, posant son parchemin et plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blond derrière son oreille. "Si tu n'étais pas intelligente, tu n'aurais pas autant d'esprit et de répartie."

"Quelle répartie?" S'étonna Amy en relevant la tête vers son amie, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Ouaip", renchérit Laura en riant, "et tu serais une de ses pauvres gourdes qui craquent pour tout ce qui a des attributs masculins, comme notre chère Helena Wolf."

Amanda lui lança un regard noir, puis vérifia autour d'elle si la fameuse Helena ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'y était pas.

"Tu devrais lui lâcher un peu la grappe, non?" Réprimanda la blonde. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?"

"A moi rien." Avoua Laura en s'étirant comme un chat. "J'ai juste du mal avec ce genre de filles, c'est tout."

Amanda leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à la lecture de son parchemin, résignée.

Fatiguées, les trois amies allèrent se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, continuant leurs conversations.

"Au fait, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard?" Demanda malicieusement Laura pendant qu'Amy enfilait son pyjama et qu'Amanda se brossait les dents.

"Pas vraiment." Articula Amanda, la bouche plein de dentifrice.

"Euh, moi j'y vais avec Sirius. Il me l'a proposé tout à l'heure."

"AHA! J'en étais sûr, vile cachotière!" S'écria Laura en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son amie.

"En même temps, on s'en doutait un peu." Avoua la blonde en s'essuyant la bouche avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Amy regarda ses amies, quelque peu stupéfaite.

"En quoi c'était si prévisible? J'aurais pu choisir d'y aller avec vous ou avec Lily."

Laura et Amanda se tournèrent vers Amy, jetant toutes deux un regard d'incompréhension.

"T'es sérieuse?" Lâcha Laura dans un souffle.

"Évidement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit-ami que je dois vous oublier!"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut dire, mais..." Hésita Amanda. "On trouvait ça normal que tu passe cette journée avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous."

"Oui, enfin, j'ai accepté sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû voir ça avec vous avant..." Culpabilisa Amy en se mordant la lèvre.

"Non mais t'es SÉRIEUSE?!" Hurla Laura qui semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Un grognement émana d'un lit proche dans lequel une de leur camarade essayait tant bien que mal de lire pour s'endormir. Amanda bredouilla une excuse tandis que Laura se précipitait sur Amy, l'attrapant par les épaules.

"Lia, est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que j'ai dit hier à propos de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard?"

"Euh, oui..." S'inquiéta soudainement la jeune fille en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de son amie. "Tu as dit que ça serait courant Février, et alors?"

"Et alors? Tu n'a pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ensuite?!" Commença à s'énerver l'irlandaise, faisant ainsi d'autant plus ressortir son accent.

Amy se mit à réfléchir. Elle se souvint qu'effectivement, Laura avait continué à parler après son annonce, mais elle s'était déjà replongée dans ses devoirs, et n'avait par conséquent pas écouté la fin de sa phrase.

"… Pas vraiment..." Avoua-t-elle.

De désespoir, Laura se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"La sortie est dans deux semaines!" Finit-elle par lui dire.

Amy la regarda, toujours incrédule, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

"Hum, oui, d'accord... Mais encore?" Osa-t-elle demander.

"J'abandonne!" Déclara Laura en se retournant pour se diriger vers son lit.

Elle et Amanda souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Amy qui, pensive, se glissait dans les draps chaud de son lit. Alors qu'elle allait refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin, son regard se posa sur le petit calendrier qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Réfléchissant, elle chercha la date du jour.

Nous étions le trois Février. La sortie tombait deux semaines plus tard.

Le samedi 14 Février.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Pour me faire pardonner de la looooongue attente entre les chapitre 16 et 17, voilà mon petit cadeau bonus : LE CHAPITRE 18! _  
_Le chapitre de la Saint Valentin! Le chapitre de l'Amûûûr!_  
_Un chapitre qu'il me tardait vraiment d'écrire! C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Je voulais également remercier le ou la guest pour son adorable review du chapitre 17, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir :) merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos encouragements ^^ _

* * *

Le samedi 14 février, dans l'un des dortoirs des filles de Poufsouffle, plantée devant une armoire grande ouverte, une jeune fille de quinze ans aux long cheveux brun bouclant de manière anarchique semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Autour d'elle, éparpillés sur le sol, une douzaines de vêtements trainaient en boule. L'heure sur la petite pendule posée sur une table de nuit proche indiquait huit heures quarante huit. Il fallait qu'elle se décide, le départ pour Pré-au-Lard était prévu pour dans une heure, et il fallait encore qu'elle se lave les cheveux, tâche ardue prenant en général entre quinze et vingt minutes. Son cœur palpitait, elle commençait à sentir monter un stress incontrôlable en elle. Sur sa droit, un froissement de tissus se fit entendre, suivit d'un léger couinement, indiquant que sa camarade de chambre commençait à se réveiller. Toujours perdue dans ses pensée, hésitant encore entre cette jupe rouge, ce haut peut-être un peu trop décolleté, cette robe bleu nuit ou un jean et un pull chaud, Amy n'accorda pas un regard à Laura quand celle-ci ouvrit lentement ses rideaux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se mette à crier.

"C'est pas vrai, Lia, tu n'es toujours pas prête?!" S'exclama la métisse en constatant le pyjama qui portait encore son amie sur elle. "Tu attends quoi, le déluge?"

Amy, se tournant vers elle, lui lança un regard où se mêlait le désespoir et la panique.

"J'ai rien à me mettre!" Finit-elle par dire, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Laura, soudain totalement éveillée, et prenant conscience de l'état de détresse totale de son amie, se leva et s'approcha d'elle avant que cette dernière ne se mette à pleurer. Elle l'aida à ramasser tous les vêtements jonchant le sol et les étala sur son lit afin de pouvoir mieux les observer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle colla son choix dans les bras d'Amy avant de la pousser vers la salle de bain, la sommant de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas recevoir son pied d'irlandaise dans ses fesses galloises. Comprenant la subtilité du message, la brune s'enferma dans la cabine de douche et s'activa à se laver corps et cheveux le plus rapidement possible, avant de se sécher et d'enfiler la tenue que son amie lui avait préparé.

_**…**_

Amy jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre, alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers menant au hall de l'école. Dix heures moins le quart. Finalement, elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuné avant de partir. A moitié essoufflée, elle essayait de refermer les boutons de son manteau alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif vers la grand porte. Une troupe d'élèves de tous âges, excepté les premières et deuxièmes années, attendaient dans le patio en discutant. Se frayant un chemin, la Poufsouffle essaya tant bien que mal de chercher Sirius des yeux parmi la foule.

Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, la plongeant dans le noir. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix qui chuchotait à son oreille.

"Devine qui c'est...?"

"Oh, Je sais! Le Père Noël!" S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant d'excitation. "Vous êtes en retard, cette année!"

Le rire léger de Sirius résonna en elle alors que les lèvres du garçon se posaient à la base de sa nuque, y laissant un doux baiser. Amy, chatouillée, laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se retourner et de placer ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami qu'elle embrassa. Sirius, tout d'abord surpris de cet élan d'affection, l'enlaça finalement, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Après quelques secondes, Sirius se recula d'un pas afin de mieux observer la fille face à lui. Elle portait un grand manteau noir ainsi qu'une écharpe en laine de la même couleur (il reconnu l'écharpe qu'elle portant quand elle est arrivé à la soirée du nouvel an). Dépassant du manteau, il distingua les pans d'une robe bleu foncé sous laquelle elle avait enfilé un collant également noir, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines noires légèrement compensées, donnant ainsi à ses jambes une courbe délicieusement féminine. Elle était maquillée simplement, mais son trait d'eye-liner et son far à paupière sombre mettait magnifiquement ses yeux en valeur, alors que ses cheveux aux pointes encore humides tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules.

"Tu es... Superbe." Affirma Sirius en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Amy lui rendit son sourire avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras et lui dire d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle. Riant, et s'offusquant de son manque de confiance dans ses paroles, le Gryffondor se saisit de sa main et l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie du parc.

**_…_**

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux mains dans la mains le long des rues de la petite bourgade sorcière, Amy était aux anges. C'était sa toute première saint valentin en couple, et elle était ravie de la passer avec Sirius. Certes, leur relation n'était pas forcément tous les jours faciles. Entre Potter qui essayait parfois de s'incruster pour demander des conseils à la Poufsouffle sur la meilleure façon de gagner le cœur de Lily, les révision pour les B.U.S.E. et les prises de tête intérieures d'Amy à chaque geste que Sirius pouvait avoir pour elle, la jeune fille trouvait cette relation bien éprouvante. Alors aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'en profiter pleinement.

Amy avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Sortir avec Sirius Black était déjà, en soi, un fait assez irréel, alors se promener en pleine rue, sa main dans la sienne, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Même, il fut une époque où elle ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Si, en première ou deuxième année, on lui avait dit que trois ou quatre ans plus tard elle serait avec lui, elle aurait sans doute vomi son petit déjeuné. Il n'était à ses yeux, en ce temps là, qu'un crétin prétentieux toujours fourré avec son copain tout aussi crétin et prétentieux que lui. Un crétin issus d'une famille de sang-purs aux idées arrêtés sur les personnes issus de familles moldues ou de sang-mêlé. Des gens comme elle... Elle le voyait comme un de ses fils à papa un peu rebelle qui, même s'il avait échappé à Serpentard, n'avait rien perdu de sa supposée parfaite supériorité sur le reste du monde. Il ne trainait essentiellement qu'avec Potter, son super pote sang-pur lui aussi, avec qui il s'amusait à taquiner Lily Evans, petite née moldue de leur classe. Amelia, en bonne amie, n'avait pas hésité à se ranger du côté de la rousse et à les détester tous les deux, sans n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'apprendre à les connaître.

Jusqu'au jour où, un soir alors qu'ils finissaient leur dîner, une terrible dispute avait éclatée entre eux et un groupe de Serpentard. C'était vers la fin de leur deuxième année. De ce qu'elle s'en souvienne, un garçon qui devait être en sixième année portant une robe aux bordures vertes et argentée, s'en était pris à Remus Lupin, jeune deuxième année de Gryffondor, pour l'unique motif qu'il était passé devant lui sans baisser le regard et lui présenter ses hommages. Remus, tout timide qu'il était, avait tenté de s'excuser en bafouillant quand deux garçons de la même maison que lui s'était levés de concerts. L'un d'eux, les cheveux brun, épais et brillant, s'était instinctivement placé entre le bourreau et sa victime, tandis que le deuxième, brun lui aussi mais fort mal coiffé, avait fait reculer Remus avant de se positionner auprès de son amis. Le Serpentard avait rit. _"Alors comme ça, Sirius Black défend la veuve et l'orphelin, maintenant?"_ avait-il dit d'une voix enrouée. _"Si ta pauvre mère voyait ça..."_. Sirius avait alors sorti sa baguette en un éclair, aussitôt imité par Potter en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste de la main. _"Tu es du côté des sang-de-bourbes, maintenant?"_ Avait alors craché le Serpentard avec dégout et mépris. _"Peut importe leur sang, je n'aime juste pas que l'on s'attaque à mes amis."_ avait calmement répondu Sirius, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son adversaire. Puis, avant que tout ne dégénère, une septième année de Serpentard aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant s'interposa. Son camarade de Maison, furieux, l'avait alors accusé de protéger Sirius parce qu'il était son cousin. Plissant les yeux, froissant les narines, la jeune fille n'avait rien répondu et, sans adresser le moindre regards aux Gryffondor, avait reconduit le Serpentard à leur table sans mot dire. C'est à ce moment là qu'Amelia s'était dit que, peut-être au fond, elle l'avait mal jugé. Peut-être était-il différent. C'est ce jour là que son opinion de lui avait changé.

Il avaient passé toute la mâtiné à marcher, discutant de tout et de rien. Amy avait appris que son prénom, Sirius, venait d'une étoile. Une sorte de tradition dans sa famille. Il lui avait également avoué qu'en tant que grande famille de sang-pur, ils avaient à leur service une ribambelle d'elfes de maisons, dont le petit dernier qui était particulièrement apprécié de son petit frère Regulus. D'ailleurs, elle eu à ce moment la confirmation que le fameux Regulus Black, scolarisé un an après eux et appartenant à la maison Serpentard, était effectivement son frère cadet. Sirius lui avoua cependant qu'ils ne s'entendant pas très bien, et qu'autant lui était en opposition avec le reste de sa famille, autant Regulus y avait parfaitement sa place. Alors qu'il lui racontait tout ça, Amy perçu une certaine note de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se dit alors que même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec eux, vivre dans un tel conflit devait malgré tout lui peser. Après tout, comment aurait-elle réagit si elle-même devait être confrontée à la même situation?

"Mais assez parlé de moi!" Claironna soudain Sirius en retrouvant son large sourire. "Toi, dans ta famille, c'est comment?"

"Euh, c'est... Normal, je dirais." Bafouilla Amy en cherchant ses mots. "J'habite au Pays de Galle avec mes parents. Les week-ends, on va souvent manger chez mes grands-parents paternel parce qu'ils n'habitent pas très loin. Quoi d'autre... J'ai deux chats. Rien d'autre à dire. Ah, et je suis fille unique, ça évite les disputes pour la télécommande!" Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

"La quoi?"

Amy se figea. Bien sûr, Sirius ne connaissait rien à la technologie moldue. Seulement, il ignorait également que la très grande majorité de sa famille l'était également. C'était un tout petit détail qu'elle avait soigneusement omis de lui préciser. Car, finalement, lui qui était issus d'une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers au sang pur, comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait su que sa petite amie était une sang-mêlé?

Elle avait eu beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant qu'il devait se moquer de ses origine, la simple idée qu'il puisse la repousser à cause de ça l'avait tout bonnement empêcher de lui avouer la vérité. Elle avait toujours pris soin de ne pas parler plus en profondeur d'elle ou de sa famille, évitant ainsi les questions délicates.

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au vert puis au blanc.

"La... Télécommande." Répéta-t-elle lentement, prise au piège.

"C'est quoi? Ça sert à quoi?" Demanda Sirius, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

"C'est... Pour changer les chaines de la télévision..." Hésita la jeune fille en attendant, fébrile, la réaction de son petit-ami.

"Tu as une télévision?!" S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Amy cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux cherchant désespérément un endroit où se poser loin de ceux de Sirius.

"Hum... Oui, on en a une..." Avoua-t-elle finalement, la tête baissée.

"Ouah, la chance!" S'écria le Gryffondor. "Et c'est comment? C'est vrai que les gens bougent et parlent dedans alors qu'ils ne sont même pas là?"

Amy le dévisagea, décontenancée. Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté. Au contraire, il affichait un air ravi et enthousiaste. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeau le matin de Noël. Totalement déstabilisée par sa réaction, Amy eu du mal à reprendre ses esprit et répondre à sa question.

"Euh, oui, c'est vrai. En fait, c'est des images retransmises par des ondes, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que mon père m'a expliqué."

"Ton père s'y connait bien en objets moldus?" L'interrogea le jeune homme, désireux d'en savoir toujours plus sur le sujet.

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Le conversation dérivait bien trop à son goût. Admettre que sa famille possédait une télévision était une chose, avouer qu'elle avait été élevée dans un univers presque exclusivement moldu en était une autre. Elle se sentait piégée. Elle ne savait pas comment détourner la discussion, et encore moins comment répondre aux question de Sirius sans finir par lui dire les origines de ses parents. Elle n'en avait absolument pas honte, loin de là. Mais à cet instant précis, la peur de détruire son couple naissant à cause d'eux s'emparait peu à peu d'elle.

"Euh, et bien, je... Il..." Bégaya la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire.

Sirius la dévisageait, le regard curieux et impatient. Amy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant le courage si caractéristique des Gryffondor en espérant pouvoir en bénéficier ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et pouvoir être capable de lui dire la vérité. Elle prit une grand inspiration, et sans s'en rendre compte, serra la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

"Ses parents sont moldus. C'est pour ça." Finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupire.

Et elle pria. Intérieurement. Elle pria si fort qu'elle pensait que tous les dieux pouvant exister en ce monde devait l'entendre. Elle attendait, tremblante, la réaction de Sirius. Il s'imagina toutes sortes de scenarii dans sa tête. Elle le voyait lui lâcher brutalement la main, la repousser, lui reprocher de lui avoir cacher ça aussi longtemps. Elle fixa ses yeux bleu dans le regard gris d'orage de Sirius, dont le sourire s'élargissait.

"Il doit être sacrément calé en trucs moldu alors!" Répondit simplement le jeune homme en continuant leur marche.

"Euh, oui, assez..." Souffla Amy, qui n'en revenait pas du peu de réaction du garçon.

"Et vous avez d'autres choses moldues chez toi, à part la télésivion?"

"Télévision." Rectifia-t-elle.

"Oui, pardon. Télévision" Articula-t-il.

Amy se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour faire une liste des "objets moldus" de sa maison.

"Et bien... On a un lave-vaisselle... un lave-linge, aussi. On a un téléphone, c'est un appareil pour parler avec des gens qui sont loin. On a un tourne-disque dans le salon pour écouter de la musique, et j'ai un lecteur de cassette audio dans ma chambre. Et on a même un four à micro-onde!"

"Et ça sert à quoi?" Demanda Sirius, curieux.

"A faire chauffer des aliments plus vite qu'avec un four."

"Les moldus sont quand même drôlement inventifs!" S'exclama le Gryffondor, perplexe devant tant d'ingéniosité.

"Il faut bien compenser le manque de magie quelque part!" Railla Amy en retrouvant son sourire.

"Et tes parents préfèrent utiliser tous ces appareil plutôt que la magie, c'est que ça doit être efficace!"

Pendant quelques secondes, Amy garda le silence. Il avait bien réagit au fait que ses grands-parents étaient des moldus, mais serait-ce toujours le cas quand il apprendra que c'est aussi le cas de sa mère?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, inspirant un grand coup, la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau.

"En fait, c'est surtout pour ma mère. Étant donné qu'elle non plus, n'utilise pas la magie..."

Le regard de Sirius se tourna alors vers sa petite-amie. Elle le regardait avec appréhension, redoutant que cette dernière révélation ne soit celle de trop.

"Tu es la seule sorcière de ta famille?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Fit-elle doucement, résignée. "Avec mon père."

Le cœur de la brune frappait contre ses côtes. Elle sentait de nouveau ses doigts refroidir, ne sachant vraiment s'il fallait mettre cela sur le compte de la nervosité ou du froid de l'hiver.

"C'est cool, tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de truc, alors!" Lança Sirius en déposant ses lèvres sur le front d'Amy. "Bon, que dirais-tu, maintenant, d'aller se mettre au chaud, je commence à ne plus sentir mes orteils."

Amy resta interdite quelques minutes. Finalement, ça s'était nettement mieux passé que dans sa tête. Soulagée, elle lâcha un long soupir et se laissa entrainer vers la taverne des Trois Balais, heureuse de pouvoir enfin de mettre au chaud.

_**…**_

Après s'est réchauffés et avoir mangé, les deux tourtereaux repartir dans leur visite du village qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Ils parlèrent, rirent, jouèrent dans la neige, s'embrassant à l'abri des regards. La journée parfaite. Amy se disait, alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Sirius, que cette journée restera sans doute gravée dans sa mémoire comme l'une des plus belle de sa vie.

Un bruit, près d'elle, la fit soudain sursauter, rompant brutalement le contact entre eux. Quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié caché derrière un buisson, un chien errant se grattant l'oreille. La jeune fille soupira avant de s'accroupir afin de se mettre au niveau de l'animal.

"Hey, coucou toi." Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention du canidé qui ne releva même pas un œil vers elle.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiens." Fit remarquer Sirius en s'accroupissant à son tour.

"J'aime bien les animaux en général." Répondit-elle. "Même si j'ai une préférence pour les chats."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu en as un ici. Le petit rouquin qui saute partout."

"Très bonne description." Ricana Amy, les yeux toujours rivés sur le chien qui se léchait à présent la patte.

"Moi, je préfère les chien." Affirma le Gryffondor. "Ya pas plus fidèle."

"Bof, l'amour d'un chien, c'est facile à obtenir, il suffit de lui donner à manger. Alors que l'amour d'un chat, il faut le mériter pour l'avoir."

Sirius dévisagea Amy qui, un doux sourire au visage, observait toujours le chien. A ce moment, aucun des deux ne prit réellement conscience de la portée des paroles de la jeune fille, et à quel point cette simple phrase pourrait résumer leur relation toute entière.

_**…**_

Bien trop tôt à leur goût, le soleil se mit à décliner dans le ciel, et le temps de rentrer au château arriva. Avançant dans la neige, leurs mains toujours liées, Sirius et Amy profitaient des quelques minutes qu'il leur restait avant de se séparer. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'immense bâtisse qu'était Poudlard, la jeune fille sentait son estomac se nouer, et sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait pas envie que tout ça se finisse. Une fois de retour dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle se rappellerait du reste de sa vie, des cours, et des examens qui approchent. Pourtant, le temps d'une journée, c'était comme si tout ça n'avait plus existé. Sentant la fatigue monter un elle, elle se rapprocha du corps de son compagnon contre lequel elle se serra, cherchant une dernière fois sa chaleur. Esquissant un sourire, Sirius détacha sa main de la sienne et enveloppa ses épaules de son bras, la calant ainsi tout contre lui. Amy laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux muscles de son cou qui s'étirait douloureusement.

Puis, fatidiquement, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du château. S'arrêtant devant, Sirius attira subitement Amy vers un coin plus en retrait. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille se laissa faire, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser la moindre question, les mains du brun se placèrent de part et d'autre de son visage et, s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Surprise, Amy eut le souffle coupé devant l'ardeur soudaine qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreux autres qu'ils avaient échangés au cours de la journée. Car, bien que tendre, celui-ci était empli d'une passion qu'il n'avait, jusque là, jamais vraiment exprimé avec elle. Il était langoureux, enjôleur, empli d'une chaleur presque torride.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Amy ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put et, sans se contrôler, enlaça les épaules de Sirius, laissant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi long humidifiés par la neige. Instinctivement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant ainsi son corps de celui du jeune homme qui émit un grognement satisfait alors qu'il sentait leurs vêtements se presser les uns contre les autres. Relâchant son visage, Sirius entoura le buste d'Amy de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, jouant du bout des doigts avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer, sa langue vint caresser la sienne, l'invitant à entrer dans la danse. L'adolescente ne put contenir un petit geignement qui fit sourire le Gryffondor malgré lui, l'incitant à continuer dans sa démarche.

Leur échange dura ce qui semblait être à la fois une seconde et une éternité à Amy qui, les joues en feu, sentait peu à peu la pression des lèvres de Sirius s'amoindrir contre sa bouche. Doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce lien fragile qui les unissait, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours enlacés. Reprenant sa respiration, Amy ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sirius qui la regardait avec un mélange d'envie et de tendresse. Elle connaissait ce regard. Son regard. Et par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce regard.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, les doigts de Sirius écartèrent une mèche du visage de sa petite-amie, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux d'un bleu-vert profond. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

"Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Amy."


	19. Chapitre 19

_Je me suis surpassée! Pour vous! J'ai essayé de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu d'écriture, et finalement voilà le chapitre 19 :) Profitez-en bien, parce qu'allez savoir quand je vais écrire la suite! (Hahaha, j'aime mettre le stress.)_  
_Non, plus sérieusement, la boîte à idée à été relancée, surtout que je sais presque parfaitement quoi mettre pour le prochain chapitre ! Mais bon, ya du boulot._

_Sinon, j'aurais aimé vous poser une petite questions, mes chouchous : Comment, dans votre petite tête, prononcez-vous "Amy"? Car moi, je l'entends à l'anglaise, donc prononcé "Éïmy" ou "Émy" (mon dieu, c'est moche). Et je me suis rendue compte que prononcé à la française ("Ami", donc), ça donne parfois des truc bizarre ("Ami parla à son amie", chelou, non?). Bref, dans le doute, je voulais apporter cette petite précision ^^_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent cette journée, Amy eut le sentiment de les passer sur un épais nuage fait de coton et de barbe-à-papa. Et si les protections magiques entourant le château ne l'empêchaient pas d'utiliser des objets électroniques, elle aurait sans doute passé le plus clair de son temps avec son baladeur cassette vissé sur les oreilles, écoutant _Honney Honney_ de ABBA en boucle. Rien, elle en était persuadée, ne pouvait gâcher le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait envie de danser, de chanter, de tournoyer sur elle-même, un large sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Et surtout, plus que tout, elle avait envie d'être avec Sirius. De sentir ses bras autour d'elle, d'entendre sa voix vibrer au creux de son oreille, de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était définitif : ce garçon lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle avait cédé.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et jusque là, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Sirius s'était révélé être un petit-ami plutôt attentionné. Il avait la capacité de la faire rire en toutes circonstances et, surtout, il ne se montrait pas insistant auprès d'elle. Car malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons invétéré, il ne s'était rien passé. Du moins, dans le sens sexuel de la chose. Jamais, pas une fois, il n'avait tenté de faire un pas vers son "jardin secret", et elle lui en était secrètement reconnaissante. Ce petit détail, qui en aurait fait enrager certaines, éveillait en elle un sentiment particulier. Celui d'être spéciale. Particulière. Différente des autres "filles de la listes", comme elle appelait les anciennes copines de Sirius. Avec elle, c'était autre chose. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple bout de viande avec lequel il avait juste envie de coucher.

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait, Amy faisait de son mieux pour cacher l'état d'allégresse total qui l'habitait. Oui, elle était au comble du bonheur, mais cela n'était, à ses yeux, pas une raison suffisante pour étaler sa joie mielleuse et dégoulinante d'amour au visage de ses amies. Alors devant elles, et notamment devant Lily, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, parlant le moins possible de son couple (même si cela lui brûlait littéralement les lèvres) et restant le plus évasive possible quand le sujet venait à être évoqué dans la conversation.

De son côté, Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer les assauts presque incessant de Potter qui s'était mis en tête de faire d'elle sa petite-amie, au grand désespoir de la jeune rousse. Au moins une fois par jour, il venait la voir pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, ce qu'elle refusait systématiquement. Et le garçon ne manquait pas d'imagination pour trouver toutes sortes de moyens plus ou moins détournés de la croiser "par hasard" (alors qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir un chemin détourné pour rejoindre la salle de cours de potion) et lui poser la question.

"C'est pas vrai..." Soupira la Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil à l'angle du couloir où elle et Amy se trouvaient.

"Il est là?" Demanda la brune en se penchant derrière son amie pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Comment il fait?! On dirait qu'il sait toujours où je suis!" Ragea la rousse d'un ton bas, ne voulant pas être entendue.

"Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien!" Se défendit Amy en levant les mains.

"Bon, tant pis pour la bibliothèque", abdiqua Lily en soupirant, "on va essayer de trouver une salle de classe vide pour réviser."

Sans bruits, les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent et retournèrent au Grand Escalier. Le mardi après-midi, ayants toutes les deux quelques heures de libres, elles en profitaient toujours pour passer du temps ensemble afin de réviser et discuter par la même occasion. Car entre les B.U.S.E., Les cours, et les Maraudeurs, les Maraudeurs, se retrouver seules toutes les deux leur était parfois assez difficile. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elles finirent par tomber sur une petite salle vide et s'empressèrent de se glisser à l'intérieur. Installant leurs affaires sur l'un des bureaux dont la pièce était pourvue, Lily laissa échapper un long soupire.

"Ce mec me fatigue! Il me suit partout! Je ne suis jamais tranquille!"

"Ça, on peut dire qu'il est persévèrent..." Ajouta Amy en s'asseyant près de son amie.

"Ouais. Si par persévèrent tu veut dire ultra lourd." Pesta la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Amy laissa échapper un rire en sortant son livre de Divination. Bon sang, le jour où elle avait décidé de prendre cette option, elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe. Cette matière était l'une des plus difficile et incertaine de tout son cursus scolaire. Bien sûr, au premier abord, apprendre à lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé ou dans une boule de cristal lui paraissait passionnant, mais ses illusions étaient vite retombées après seulement quelques semaines de cours théoriques des plus soporifiques. Non, ce qu'elle aimait vraiment dans la divination, c'était l'astrologie. Étudier le positionnement des étoiles et des planètes. Cela lui rappelait les cours d'astronomie. Et elle adorait littéralement l'astronomie. C'était sa matière préférée depuis sa première année. Elle aimait les étoiles, l'espace, l'univers. Elle y trouvait un côté attirant, envoutant, comme un appel du vide qui vous entraine.

Mais la divination, au final, c'était beaucoup de blabla pour peu de résultats. C'était des listes de "signes" à interpréter, à lire, à deviner. Amy avait pris pour habitude de comparer la lecture des feuilles de thé à la contemplation des formes dans les nuages. Jamais un amas de feuilles ne représentera clairement un soleil, un croissant de lune inversé ou une fleur fanée, pas plus qu'un nuage ne prendra la forme parfaite d'une tortue, d'une voiture ou d'un dragon crachant du feu. Tout était sujet à l'interprétation de chaque individu, rendant par conséquent la matière plus ou moins difficile en fonction de l'idée qu'a le professeur de ce qu'il fallait voir dans ces signes. Pourtant, malgré son scepticisme apparent, le Professeur Bartholomew, son professeur de divination, semblait convaincu que la jeune Poufsouffle était dotée de grandes capacités dans sa matière, même si elle-même n'en était pas tellement persuadée.

Lily, à son tour, sorti son livre d'arithmancie. Une après-midi à prédire l'avenir entre copines, génial!

"Et toi, de ton côté, ça se passe bien?" Demanda la rousse en tournant les pages de son ouvrage.

"Ça va, la divination n'est pas la matière où j'ai le plus de difficultés..."

"Mais non!" Se mit à rire Lily. "Je veux dire, avec Sirius!"

Amy leva les yeux de son parchemin.

"Oh." Souffla-t-elle."Oui, ça se passe bien. Normalement, on doit se voir ce week-end."

"C'est super! Je suis ravie pour toi!" S'enthousiasma la rousse. "Je dois t'avouer que depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je l'ai un peu moins sur le dos, ça me fait des vacances."

"Génial, maintenant tu me refiles les gosses dont tu ne veux plus?" Plaisanta Amy.

"Ne m'en veux pas, mais après presque cinq ans à devoir les gérer, une petite pause n'est pas de refus!" Répondit son amie sur le même ton.

"Par contre, ne me demande pas de canaliser le reste de l'équipe! Un seul Maraudeur, ça me suffit amplement!" S'indigna faussement la brune

"Zut, moi qui voulait te refourguer Potter dès que l'occasion se présenterait!" Lança Lily du tac-au-tac.

"Potter a beau être plutôt mignon, je n'en veux pas!" Ricana Amy. "Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille de moi, vu l'acharnement qu'il met à te courir après."

"Arrête, ça me rend suffisamment folle comme ça sans que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie." Frissonna la Gryffondor. "Peter, alors?"

"Pas tellement mon genre de garçon... Mais il a l'air sympa, dommage qu'il soit si effacé. Bon, par contre pour Remus, je ne dis pas..." Commença la brune avant d'être coupée brutalement.

"QUOI?! Remus te plait?!" S'exclama Lily, sous le choc.

"C'est un bien grand mot de dire qu'il me plait." Se défendit Amy. "Mais disons que Sirius mis à part, Remus est plutôt pas mal. Enfin, je veux dire..." Elle semblait chercher ses mots. "C'est un garçon gentil."

"Et mignon." Ajouta spontanément Lily.

"Modeste." Compléta Amy.

"Et ses cicatrices qui lui donnent un petit côté torturé." Dit Lily sur un ton évasif

"Tellement sexy." Finit Amy d'un air rêveur.

Après quelques secondes à se dévisager mutuellement, les deux amie explosèrent de rire de concert. Une fois leur crise calmée, elles se remirent au travail, relisant, notant, vérifiant quelques détails, calculant, se grattant la tête, se remémorant. Après plus d'une demi heure à revoir les diverses interprétations d'un rêve, de la taille d'une ligne de la main ou des formes de la brume d'une boule de cristal, Amy commençait à sentir un léger mal de crâne monter. Se massant légèrement les tempes, elle ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put en espérant faire passer sa migraine naissante.

"Ça va?" S'inquiéta Lily en levant la tête de ses cours.

"Mal à la tête. Ça va passer." Répondit simplement Amy en ouvrant lentement les yeux, relâchant la pression de ses paupières sur ses globes oculaires.

Lily sourit gentiment à son amie avant de retourner à son énorme bouquin d'arithmancie. Une matière qui n'avait jamais attiré Amy. Faire de la divination était déjà compliqué, alors de la divination mixée avec des maths, non merci!

"Mais sinon, ça se passe comment, avec Sirius?" Demanda finalement la rousse sans autre détour.

Amy lui lança un regard perplexe. Il lui semblait avoir déjà répondu à cette question quelques quarante minutes plus tôt.

"Bah, ça se passe bien, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure..."

"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est..." Commença la Gryffondor sans finir sa phrase, l'air embarrassée.

La brune l'observa quelques secondes, curieuse de savoir la suite. Lily, de son côté, semblait gênée et regardait un peu partout autour d'elle, cherchant une manière de formuler ses pensée.

"Concrètement, vous en êtes... où?" Finit-elle par dire, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Ce fit alors "tilt" dans la tête d'Amy, qui à son tour sentit ses pommettes chauffer.

"Oh." Siffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses doigts. "Euh, bah, en fait, nulle part vraiment."

Lily regarda sa camarade avec des yeux ronds. Elle connaissait Sirius, et savait pertinemment que les rumeurs à son sujet était on ne peut plus fondées. Elle ne pouvais pas croire qu'en quasi deux mois de relation, ils n'en étaient "nulle part". Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée.

"Tu veux dire..." Essaya de formuler la rousse. "Que vous n'avez... Rien fait?"

"Rien." Confirma la Poufsouffle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux brun autour de son index.

"Mais genre... Rien de rien?" Insista Lily.

"Bah, on s'embrasse pas mal. Mais à part ça... Non, rien de rien. Il n'a rien tenté." Affirma Amy, affichant une mine un peu déçue.

La née-moldue resta sans voix. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais connu Sirius rester abstinent plus de deux semaines avec une fille. Alors deux mois! Sans rien faire! Cela relevait presque du miracle.

"C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi." Lança soudain Amy, faisant sortir sa meilleure amie de ses pensées.

"C'est normal, t'es ma petite Amy chérie, personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans que je lui enfonce ma baguette dans l'œil." Répondit Lily en affichant un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

"Voilà qui est rassurant, mais rappelle moi de ne pas t'appeler le jour de ma lune de miel." Rit Amy, touchée par cette délicate attention.

Les deux amies, lassées par leurs révisions, restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le grincement lent et appuyé de la porte se fit entendre derrière elles. Se retournant, Lily se retint de pousser un juron. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un Potter ravi, suivit de près par un Sirius rieur, un Remus désolé et un Peter malicieux. Le visage d'Amy s'illumina et rougit en même temps quand elle vit apparaître le visage de son petit-ami, se remémorant la petite conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie.

Arrivant en trottinant, Sirius s'approcha de sa chère et tendre vers qui il se pencha avant de l'embrasser brièvement, suivit par les trois autres membres de son petit groupe. Lily ravala son soupire exaspéré et salua Remus, avec qui elle était devenu plus proche depuis que leur statut de préfets les faisait travailler régulièrement ensemble. Peter adressa aux filles un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire, que les adolescentes lui rendirent avec plaisir. Potter, lui, prit une chaise qu'il plaça automatiquement aux côtés de Lily.

"Alors les filles, on bosse?" Demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins étalés sur la table.

"Comme tu le vois." Répondit Lily en lui adressant un sourire poli.

"Mais ça commençait un peu à me monter à la tête." Avoua Amy en lançant un regard fatigué à son copain.

"Heureusement qu'on est là, alors!" S'écria Potter, tel le sauveur de la situation. "Il faut savoir faire des pauses, ce serait tellement dommage de faire exploser vos jolies têtes par tout ce savoir!"

"Charmant, Potter..." Fit Lily en affichant une moue dégoûtée.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez?" Demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur un bureau en face d'elles.

"Une petite heure, je pense." Répondit la Poufsouffle en regardant sa montre.

Remus, silencieux, observait la scène. On pouvait clairement distinguer trois groupes bien distincts. D'un côté, Sirius plaisantant et Amy qui lui lançait des regards amoureux. D'un autre, James tentant tant bien que mal de faire sourire une Lily boudeuse avec ses blagues de mauvais goût. Et enfin Peter, essayant de faire de son mieux pour s'intégrer. Ah, et il lui avait lui, en retrait, observant sans rien dire. Quatre groupes, donc.

Pourtant, il en aurait eu des choses à dire, ce cher Remus. Mais jamais il n'osait. La simple idée d'être en opposition avec ses amis faisait naître en lui un sentiment de peur incontrôlé. Car au final, il n'avait rien au monde de plus précieux que l'amitié des trois Maraudeurs, et il s'était juré de tout faire pour la préserver quoi qu'il arrive. Mais s'il en avait été capable, peut-être aurait-il fait remarquer à James que déranger sa "conquête" en pleines révisions n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la séduire. A Peter d'essayer de se détacher un peu de James et Sirius, et de pouvoir enfin exister par lui-même. A Sirius d'ouvrir enfin les yeux pour se rendre compte à quel point sa petite-amie était tombée folle de lui d'un point de vue purement sentimental. Et à lui-même d'apprendre à exprimer ses sentiments plutôt que tout garder pour lui. Seulement voilà, s'il n'appliquait pas ses propres conseils sur sa personne, comment pouvait-il espérer les faire comprendre à ses amis?

Alors il restait là, debout, écoutant les conversations, riant aux blagues, répondant aux questions tel le bon élève poli et discret qu'il était. Puis, remarquant l'air profondément agacé de sa collègue préfète, il suggéra aux garçons de laisser les jeunes filles à leur travail, non sans un petit regard rempli de reproches à James quand il l'entendit faire une énième demande à Evans pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Proche de l'exaspération, le lycanthrope secret se saisit du bras de son ami et le traina avec force vers la sortie, sauvant ainsi la jeune fille de la pénible (et pourtant si tentante) tâche de lui en coller une. Après un dernier baiser, Sirius quitta Amy qui ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière l'épaisse porte en bois.

"Merde Lily, je crois que je suis amoureuse..." Soupira la brune, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte.

_**…**_

Le mercredi soir, Amy se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle après un cours un peu trop prolongé de potion. Un élève de Serdaigle, avec qui ils partageaient le cours, avait malencontreusement renversé la totalité de son chaudron sur son bureau, faisant en partie fondre les ustensiles posés dessus. Le liquide bouillant avait ensuite continué sa course jusqu'à une petite boite de bois qui prit presque automatiquement feu au contact de la décoction fatale. Par malheur, cette boite contenait quelques spécimens d'une espèce très rare d'araignées qui ne se privèrent pas de s'échapper aux quatre coins du cachot. La fin du cours s'était alors transformée en chasse à l'araignée et avait, par conséquent, durée plus longtemps que prévu.

Affamées, épuisées, Amy Amanda et Laura déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans un magasin de baguettes et se précipitèrent vers leur table. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette, Amy attrapa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa protée et se mit à engloutir de grandes quantité de nourriture. Bon sang, ce que ça lui avait manqué! Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours (pourtant le repas du midi n'était pas si lointain que ça).

Rassasiée, elle allait s'attaquer au dessert quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Sirius. Elle allait s'apprêter à sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'air embarrassé qu'affichait son visage. La jeune fille soudain peur.

"Sirius! Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

"Amy, je suis désolé..." Commença-t-il, faisant grossir la boule qui se formait dans l'estomac d'Amy. "Pour samedi, ça ne va pas être possible, finalement... Ça ne te dérange pas, si on reporte?"

La brune mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information. Puis, revenant à elle, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire compréhensif.

"Non, pas de problèmes, j'en profiterai pour réviser." Répondit-elle légèrement, rassurée.

Sirius esquissa à son tour un mince sourire, puis l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner à la table des Gryffondor. Amy se tourna vers Laura, septique.

"Bizarre qu'il annule comme ça, non?" Demanda l'irlandaise en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

"Non, il doit juste avoir un empêchement. Peut-être quelque chose avec ses amis". Réfléchit la galloise.

"Ou peut-être qu'il a une retenue. Ça ne serait pas étonnant." Fit remarquer Amanda en se servant un éclair au café.

"Mais le plus bizarre", renchérit Laura, "c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas dit pourquoi il voulait déplacer votre rendez-vous..."

"Il a certainement une bonne raison de ne pas l'avoir fait." Répondit la brune en attrapant une banane. "Je lui demanderai quand je le verrai, il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'en parler en public..."

En allant se coucher, ce soir là, Amy tournait et retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens. Elle était certes déçue de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec Sirius ce week-end là, mais les remarques de ses amies la turlupinaient. Elle ferma les yeux, se convaincant qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien, et essaya de réchauffer ses pieds en les calant sous son chat endormi au pied de son lit.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Putain, vous allez tellement me détester..._

* * *

_Je crois que ce jour a été le pire de toute mon existence._

_Pas tant en terme de gravité. Si je devais comparer, j'ai eu des jours bien plus noirs que celui là._

_Mais ce jour est spécial._

_Car il marqua le début de la lente et douloureuse descente aux enfers que va devenir ma vie._

_…_

Le week-end précédent le mois de mars, le temps restait maussade et pluvieux. Le saule cogneur commençait cependant progressivement à s'éveiller après une longue période de léthargie hivernale, et quelques oiseaux refaisaient leur apparition dans le ciel écossait qui se tenait au dessus du château de Poudlard. Ce week-end là, une jeune Poufsouffle aux boucles brunes squatta presque en permanence la grande bibliothèque de l'école, emplissant son jeune cerveau de cours théoriques de décence contre les forces du mal, de potions compliquées à réaliser et de sort de métamorphoses. Elles ne s'était octroyé que quelques rares pauses, principalement pour manger ou aller aux toilettes quand cela ne devenait que trop nécessaire. Extérieurement, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle élève studieuse de cinquième année, comme nombre de jeunes gens de son âge espérant obtenir de bonnes notes à leur B.U.S.E. à force de travail et de révision. Intérieurement, la jeune fille bouillait d'amertume. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa fin de semaine. Et bien qu'elle lui ait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son petit-ami d'avoir soudain annulé leur rendez-vous pour le remettre à plus tard. Et sans la moindre explication, par-dessus le marché! Celui là, si elle le croise dans les couloirs, elle s'était juré qu'il allait l'entendre.

Bougonne, Amy essaya de se concentrer sur son cours d'enchantement. Assise à côté d'elle, Lily notait, rayait, entourait sur un parchemin, pensive. De temps à autre, elle jetait de petits regards en biais à son amie, soucieuse. Amy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, et cela inquiétait la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé lui en parler, de peur de la braquer. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de sa meilleure amie, qui pouvait avoir la fâcheuse manie de rapidement s'importer pour un peu qu'on aborde un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Et bien qu'elle se doutât que cela devait avoir un rapport avec un certain Sirius Black, la jeune préfète essaya de se convaincre que cela n'était, au final, pas ses affaires et que si Amy avait ressenti le besoin de lui en parler, elle l'aurait fait.

Amy poussa un soupire exaspéré en tournant sèchement les pages de son livre d'enchantement. Face à elle, Amanda et Laura discutait tout bas de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus, option qu'elles avaient toutes les deux choisi de prendre. Amy ne l'avait pas fait, car à ses yeux prendre un cours dont on sait presque déjà tout ne pouvait être qu'ennuyant. Et puis la moindre petite erreur de la part de son professeur l'aurait grandement agacé. Bon, cela lui aurait peut-être valu quelques points en plus dans sa moyenne, mais si c'était pour passer plusieurs heures dans un cours inintéressant, non merci. De leur côté, les deux autres Poufsouffle avaient décidé de ne pas s'appuyer sur leur amie pour obtenir de bonnes notes à ce cours (même si Laura avait souvent essayé, les veilles d'examen), et faisaient de leur mieux pour apprendre leurs leçon par elles-mêmes.

De l'autre côté de la table, le reste de la troupe Gryffondor révisait plus ou moins, en papotant. Jennifer ventait tout bas les mérites de son nouveau vernis à ongle à tenue illimitée et qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne qui le porte, tandis que Victoria et Francesca buvaient ses paroles, se jurant d'aller en acheter trois flacons à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs fois, la bibliothécaire passa près de leur table, menaçant les jeunes filles de les mettre à la porte si elle ne cessaient pas leurs bavardages. Aussitôt, le silence retombait pendant une vingtaines de secondes, avant de reprendre sur le vendeur vraiment très mignon nouvellement engagé chez Zonko.

Ce samedi se passa donc sous le signe de calme et des révisions. Le dimanche, Amy s'autorisa une grasse mâtiné qu'elle considérait comme amplement méritée, jusqu'à ce que son chat décide qu'il avait faim en se mit à sauter partout dans la chambre, bousculant les réveilles et autres lampes de chevets sur les diverses tables de nuits que comptait la pièce. La jeune fille se leva en râlant, libéra le chat après lui avoir flanqué une poignée de croquettes dans sa gamelle et un coup de pied dans les fesses, et retourna se rouler en boule dans la chaleur douce et réconfortante de ses couvertures. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à environ onze heures, quand son estomac lui fit remarquer qu'il était vide et qu'il serait peut-être temps de le réapprovisionner. Amy se redressa, s'étira, bailla, passa une main dans ses cheveux apocalyptiques et finit par aller prendre une douche brûlante afin de se réveiller. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, avait envie de voir Sirius, n'avait pas envie de réviser, avait faim et aurait voulu pouvoir passer sa journée à loukoumer avec un bon livre et un paquet de cookies. Attachant ses cheveux histoire qu'ils ressemblent un minimum à quelque chose, elle finit par quitter son dortoir non sans jeter un dernier regard malheureux à son cher lit douillet et se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la tête encore dans le pâté.

_**…**_

Suite à son long week-end de révisions intenses, la semaine se passa sans réel incident notable. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à jongler entre les cours, les repas, les révisions, et quelques rares moment passés avec Sirius. Le premier week-end de mars, il pleuvait. Amy passa alors les deux jours enfermés dans le château, alternant les séances de bibliothèque et les petits instants détentes qu'elle passait avec son lundi matin, pourtant,Amy tirait carrément une tronche de six pieds de long. Elle n'avait qu'à peine croisé Sirius la veille et n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le lundi après-midi, après un bon repas et un cours de sortilège soldé par une bonne note, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Le mardi matin, alors que Sirius ne lui avait adressé un simple signe de la main au petit déjeuner, l'inquiétude commença à la gagner, et la mâtiné lui parut interminable. Le mardi après-midi, à peine son repas englouti, elle avait retrouvé Lily pour une nouvelle séance de travail à la bibliothèque.

"Je le trouve un peu... Bizarre, en ce moment..."

Lily, son oreille proche de la bouche d'Amy, écoutait cette dernière chuchoter. Elles s'étaient volontairement installées au fond de la pièce pour pouvoir discuter sans trop se faire prendre par la bibliothécaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'bizarre'?" demanda la rousse en baissant d'un ton, couvrant le son de sa voix par le froissement des pages de son livre.

"Je sais pas, il est... plus distant qu'avant." Expliqua la brune, plaçant judicieusement une large mèche de ses cheveux devant son visage, cachant ainsi les mouvements de ses lèvres. "On s'est à peine vu ce week-end."

Lily se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour rassurer son amie. Elle avait effectivement remarqué que depuis quelques jours, Sirius semblait ne plus être aussi proche de la Poufsouffle qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il ne se dépêchait plus à la sortie des cours pour être sûr de la croiser au détour d'un couloir, elle ne l'entendait plus raconter ses plans de sortie qu'il organisait pour leurs week-end ensemble. Et même si elle avait trouvé ça plutôt étrange, elle avait préféré ne pas inquiéter Amy plus que ça, après tout peut-être avait-il d'autres préoccupations qui l'empêchait de la voir comme ils le faisaient avant. Dans un soucis de discrétion, Lily avait préféré s'abstenir de toute question.

"Déjà qu'il avait annulé notre sortie de la semaine dernière..." Soupira Amy en baissant les yeux vers la table, observant les rainures du bois.

"Il t'avais expliqué pourquoi, finalement?" Interrogea la Gryffondor.

"Il m'a parlé d'un devoir à finir avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew..."

Lily ne dit rien. Elle réfléchit. Quel devoir avaient-ils dû rendre récemment, qui soit suffisamment compliqué pour que les deux meilleurs éléments de leur promotion soit obligés de travailler ensemble pendant tout un week-end pour le terminer? Elle avait beau chercher, il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu un tel travail à faire. La jeune fille préféra garder le silence, faisant mine de lire son parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose, ces derniers jours?" Demanda Lily, essayant de prendre un air détaché.

"Pas que je sache..." Se mit à réfléchir Amy. "Après la Saint Valentin, on a continué à se voir régulièrement, jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

Amy s'arrêta. Quelque chose lui vint soudain en tête. Une idée effrayante, qui se mit à germer dans son esprit. Une idée qui lui donna soudain la nausée, qui fit s'emballer son cœur, qui lui provoqua un frisson d'angoisse. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, tendis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre? Fébrile, l'adolescente attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Lily eu un petit sursaut au contact de la main froide de la Poufsouffle.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être à cause de..." Commença Amy sans pour autant arriver à la fin de sa phrase.

La rousse la dévisagea, redoutant ce qu'allait dire son amie. Elle la connaissait, et connaissait sa tendance à s'imaginer des choses et à stresser pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Enfin, je veux dire..." Bredouilla la brune en cherchant ses mots. "Que ça serait parce qu'on a... on a toujours rien fait?" Finit-elle par dire, tournant un regard apeuré vers son interlocutrice.

Lily hésita une seconde. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Sirius était plutôt du genre "demandeur" en matière de sexe, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez personnellement pour pouvoir dire si c'était vraiment là qu'était le problème. Après tout, il avait réussi à rester plusieurs moi avec Amy sans rien lui réclamer, montrant alors une certaine patience qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais développée.

"Je ne pense pas..." Essaya de la rassurer la née-moldue. "Si c'était le cas, il se serait juste montré plus... Comment dire ça..."

"Plus insistant?" Proposa Amy dans un souffle.

"Disons que si le problème vient de là, il vous suffit d'en parler ensemble pour trouver une solution."

"Mais... Et si je ne répondais pas à ses attentes?" S'inquiéta la brune.

"Comme je dis, il faut que vous en parliez." Insista Lily en serrant les doigts glacés de sa meilleure amie. "Les problèmes ne se résolvent pas tout seuls..." Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Amy lui adressa un léger sourire. Lily lui donnait toujours de bons conseils, elle était un peu comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Sans elle, elle serait totalement perdue, et sans doute se laisserait-elle aller à ses paniques insensées et incessantes.

Elle était décidée. D'ici la fin de la semaine, elle irait parler avec Sirius. Elle devait mettre toute cette histoire au clair, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension soudaine. S'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle allait tout faire pour résoudre le problème. Leur couple pouvait traverser cette petite épreuve, elle en était sûre.

…

Le soir venu, Amy se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait aborder le délicat sujet avec Sirius. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à le prendre à part à un moment où il serait seul, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Depuis quelques jours, ils ne se croisaient plus que de temps en temps entre les cours, et n'avaient que peu d'occasions de vraiment prendre du temps pour eux. Alors, pendant qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau de rosbeef bien juteux, elle monta un plan dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle la joue fine, et qu'elle attaque rapidement. Elle sauterait sur la moindre petite occasion de pouvoir coincer sa victime dans un coin sombre du château. Et s'il le fallait, elle irait jusqu'à le suivre aux toilettes! Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'ils règles cette histoire. Et même si elle était atrocement terrifiée par l'idée de faire l'amour, elle se disait qu'il comprendrait si elle lui expliquait. Et tout s'arrangerait.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille mit son plan en action. Entre chaque cours, munie de l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor que Lily lui avait gracieusement fourni, elle calculait ses chances de pouvoir rencontrer Sirius "par hasard" au détour d'un couloir. Ils n'avaient que peu de cours en communs, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En général, on collait plus souvent les Poufsouffle avec les Serdaigle. Amy n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de faire des cours communs si c'était pour toujours mettre les mêmes classes ensemble, mais le sujet n'était pas là. Non, pour le moment, elle courait à moitié pour pouvoir rejoindre le couloir du deuxième étage et pria pour tomber sur Sirius. Croisant les doigts, elle dévala les escalier depuis le cinquième étage où elle se trouvait. Elle avait moins de trois minutes pour descendre trois étages, trouver Sirius, lui parler, et remonter au troisième pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de Défense. Challenge accepté.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette tentative fut soldée par un lourd échec : se prenant les pieds dans le pan de sa robe, elle avait glissé sur les dernière marches de l'escalier entre les quatrième et troisième étage, s'étalant de tout long sur les dalles de pierres froides qui couvraient le sol. Elle entendit vaguement quelques élèves pouffer devant sa chute qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait été mémorable. Se relevant, elle regarda sa montre et constata, horrifiée, qu'il lui restait pas moins de vingt secondes pour atteindre sa salle de classe. Ruminant, elle prit la direction du couloir du troisième étage en courant, et parvint à se faufiler in-extremis dans la file d'étudiants de sa classes qui entraient cours.

Amy reporta son plan d'action à l'après-midi. Engloutissant distraitement son repas, elle étudiait l'emploi du temps de Lily et jeta son dévolu sur leur deuxième heure de cours,où les Gryffondor avaient potion. Elle, de son côté, pourrait s'arranger pour passer près des cachots en allant à son cours de Divination. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche à la sortie de son cours d'enchantement et qu'elle dévale presque tous les étages du château en un temps record. Mais si elle préparait bien son coup, elle était persuadée de pouvoir le faire!

Seulement voilà, il y eu un léger détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : l'entêtement du Professeur Flitwick à ce que TOUT LE MONDE dans la classe réussisse parfaitement leur nouveau sort d'animation des objets à mécanique simple. Amy, faisant danser devant elle sa petite marionnette de bois, trépignait d'impatience. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner la fin du cours et il restait encore une quinzaine d'élèves qui avaient des difficultés. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers sa montre. La cloche se mit à retentir, le Professeur arrêta les quelques pressés dans leur élan et verrouilla la porte de la classe en un mouvement de baguette. Car selon lui, il fallait être solidaire, et attendre les petits camarades retardataires. Amy lâcha un soupir las, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Amanda qui tentait d'encourager Laura, la métisse ayant quelques soucis avec sa poupée de chiffon qui refusait de bouger malgré ses nombreux essais infructueux.

Au diner, Amy était déprimée. Sa motivation du matin l'avait totalement quittée, et elle commençait à croire que croiser Sirius devait être prohiber par les dieux, vu l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient à faire échouer ses plans pourtant géniaux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se décourage. Elle était persévérante, et ce n'était pas parce que la première journée de mise en place du plan Sirius n'avait pas été couronnée de succès qu'elle devait abandonner. Aussi le lendemain, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et, après avoir rapidement mangé, se posta près des portes de la Grande Salle, attendant que Sirius finisse par sortir. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes à scruter chaque visage qui passait les lourdes portes, elle reconnu le groupe de Maraudeur. Sentant son cœur danser le tango dans sa poitrine, elle serra les point et fondit sur les quatre amis.

"Salut les garçons!" Lança-t-elle joyeusement en arrivant à leur niveau.

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Lupin lui adressa un sourire bienveillant en la saluant, Pettigrew la gratifia d'un "bonjour" chaleureux, Potter lui fit un simple geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire et Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous pique Sirius deux minutes?" Finit-elle par demander en tortillant ses mains.

Elle vit Sirius échanger un regard avec ses amis, plus particulièrement avec Lupin, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la Poufsouffle. Elle lui prit la main, il sursauta au contact de ses doigts glacés. Elle l'entraina vers un petit couloir désert et s'arrêta en son milieu, se tournant vers son petit-ami.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-elle doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

"Ça va." Répondit simplement Sirius. "Et toi?"

"Oh, ça va, c'est juste que..." Elle marqua une pause, essayant de trouver une façon détournée d'amener le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. "Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'évitais." Ricana-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Face à elle, Sirius était figé, droit comme un i, le visage impassible. A l'écoute des mots d'Amy, elle détourna les yeux et se mit subitement à fixer la moquette qui recouvrait les pans des murs du couloir. Le sang d'Amy se glaça. Elle sentit ses membres pris de tremblements. Un poids s'abattit dans son estomac, elle eut soudainement la nausée avait dit ça comme une blague, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il...

"Tu... Tu m'évites vraiment?" Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, luttant contre la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Toujours aucune réponse. Sirius restait silencieux, serrant les poings, évitant son regard. Amy se mit à avoir peur. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'embrumait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à penser normalement.

"P-pourquoi?" Bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux la brûler à la montée des larmes. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Dis-le moi!"

"Rien..." Murmura Sirius, toujours sans la regarder. "T'as rien fait de mal."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors?" S'emballa la jeune fille en sentant une larme perler et glisser de son œil.

"Je... Ne peux juste plus continuer comme ça. Je suis désolé."

Amy se tétanisa. Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi? Que se passait-il? Pourquoi cela se passait-il? Qu'avait-elle dit, qu'avait-elle fait? Où s'était-elle trompée? L'esprit d'Amy était vide, blanc. Comme un amas de fumée que l'on dissipe d'un simple coup de vent. Plus rien n'existait. Pas même elle.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, Sirius Black tourna les talons et laissa là sa nouvelle ex petite-amie qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Un chapitre un peu court (ce qui explique que j'ai mis tout juste une après-midi pour l'écrire), oui, mais un chapitre plein de mystères!_  
_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) (oh, ça rime! J'suis une poète, vazy t'as vu!)_  
_Bisous les loulous!_

* * *

Lily sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard paniqué. Le souffle court, elle se précipita vers un couloir désert un peu plus loin. Là, assise par terre dos contre le mur, le jambes repliés sur la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras entourant ses genoux, Amy était parcourue de soubresauts. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Lily se mit à courir vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Amy! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda la rousse dans un souffle, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. "Remus est venu me chercher, il a dit que toi et Sirius avez parlé et qu'en revenant, il faisait une drôle de tête... "

Amy fut prise d'un sanglot, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage son amie. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état? Elle eu soudain peur. Et s'il l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Si c'était ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lentement, voulant calmer ses pleurs, la Gryffondor fit glisser son bras le long des épaules d'Amy dans une volonté de la réconforter. Elle attendait, fébrile, une réponse.

"… tté..."

"Quoi?" Demanda Lily en rapprochant son visage de sa meilleure amie. "Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu..."

"Il... Il m'a quitté..." Parvint finalement à articuler la brune avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lily.

De stupeur, La rousse bascula et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol en pierre, Amy pendue à son cou secouée par une crise de larme. Analysant l'information, Lily entoura son amie de ses bras et la serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle le put, alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes humidifier ses joues.

_**…**_

Lily avait conseillé à Amy d'aller se reposer, puis était aller voir Amanda et Laura pour leur exposer la situation, leur demandant d'expliquer l'absence de leur amie aux professeur qu'elles auraient l'après-midi. Laura ne s'était pas privé d'un commentaire incendiaire à l'encontre de Sirius, tendis qu'Amanda promit à la Gryffondor d'aller voir Amy avant de retourner en cours. Lily les remercia, et se jura de dire deux mots à celui qui venait de briser le cœur de son amie.

Le soir venu, Lily descendit de son dortoir après une bonne douche relaxante, et traversa sa salle commune aux mur rouges et dorés. Il était l'heure pour elle de commencer sa ronde en tant que préfète dans les couloirs du septième et sixième étage. Elle serait bientôt rejoint par Remus et avait la ferme intention de lui demander des explication quant au comportement de son ami.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoir, elle entendit sur sa droite une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Oubliant subitement sa ronde, elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers un groupe de garçon de son âge.

Remarquant l'arrivé de la rousse en furie, James Potter flanqua un coup de coude dans les côte de son meilleur ami et se passa ensuite une main dans la tignasse qui lui servait de cheveux en affichant un sourire charmeur.

"Tiens, salut Evans!" Lança Joyeusement Potter, qui était depuis longtemps habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa camarade de classe. "Je savais que je te manquais!"

"Potter, LA FERME!" S'écria Lily, perdant soudainement patience. "TOI!" Hurla-t-elle alors en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius Black.

James jeta un regard outré à Sirius qui, lui, semblait se tendre.

"Comment ça, lui?!" S'exclama Potter en passant ses yeux entre Lily et Sirius.

Il fut interrompu de concert par le regard assassin de la jeune fille et par un signe de Lupin lui signifiant d'abandonner. La rousse, rouge de colère, se tourna de nouveau vers l'héritier des Black.

"Je peux savoir ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi?" Lâcha Lily, littéralement hors d'elle.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Evans." Répondit calmement Sirius en faisant mine de se curer les ongles.

"Fait pas l'innocent, Black. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer rapidement si tu ne veux pas te recevoir ma main dans la gueule!"

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Lily. La gentille préfète que tout le monde aimait bien et qui aimait bien tout le monde s'était alors transformée en dragon. Un dragon sacrément énervé, qui plus est!

"Oh, et que devrais-je t'expliquer, au juste?" Interrogea le garçon, en riant jaune.

"Au hasard, les raisons qui t'ont poussés à larguer ma meilleure amie sans explications?" Rétorqua la rousse en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, Evans." Répondit sèchement Black dont le visage s'était subitement durci.

"A partir du moment où tu blesses les gens que j'aime, si, ça me regarde!" Explosa la préfète.

"Cette histoire ne te concerne pas." Dit-il simplement en croisant les bras.

"Très bien. Parfait! Puisque tu as décidé de continuer à te comporter comme un odieux connard, libre à toi Black, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à mes amis!"

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Sirius et Lily se laissait des éclairs avec les yeux, tandis que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew ne semblaient plus savoir où se mettre. Folle de rage, Lily refoula son envie de sauter à la gorge de Black et fit demi-tour avant de sortir de la salle commune en claquant le portait. Exaspéré, lâchant un soupir, Sirius prit rageusement la direction de son dortoir dont il claqua également la porte, laissant les trois autres Maraudeurs à leur malaise.

**_…_**

Lily dû faire d'incroyables efforts pour se retenir de donner des coups de pieds dans chaque armure qu'elle croisait sur le chemin de sa ronde. Elle était furieuse contre Black, mais surtout contre elle, elle s'en voulait de s'être ainsi emportée. Cela n'allait en rien arranger la situation, pire, elle l'avait sans doute faite empirer. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer alors que des larmes de rages montaient. Voulant se calmer, elle s'arrêta un instant, prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa contre un mur, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Au bout du couloir, elle entendit des pas précipité et releva la tête pour voir apparaître Remus Lupin qui courait dans sa direction.

"Ça va, Lily?"

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire. Il était le seul Maraudeur qu'elle avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom. En fait, il était le seul Maraudeur qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Elle n'avait rien contre Peter, il était plutôt gentil mais avait tendance à se laisser emporter dans les bêtises des deux derniers. Ceux qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

"Ça va." Soupira-t-elle. "Je suis désolée de m'être énervée, c'était stupide..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'en remettre." Tenta de la rassurer Remus en l'invitant à continuer leur ronde ensemble.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire. Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de s'en prendre directement à Black, que se passerait-il si elle demandait plus d'informations à Remus?

"Tu ne me poses pas de questions?" S'étonna Remus, brisant le silence.

Bon sang, ce garçon venait-il de lire dans ses pensées?

"Et bien..." Hésita Lily en plaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. "En fait, si. Tu sais ce qui lui est passé par la tête?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait..." Avoua Remus en baissant la tête, penaud. "Enfin... Peut-être, si."

Lily le dévisagea intensément. Elle avait du mal à le suivre.

"En fait, je crois que c'est un peu ma faute." Finit par dire Remus.

_**…**_

Les jours qui suivirent, Amy eut beaucoup de difficulté à suivre correctement ses cours. Elle semblait fatiguée, constamment à bout de nerfs, incapable de se concentrer plus de deux minutes. Bien que soutenues par ses amies, elle avait du mal à se relever de sa rupture soudaine avec Sirius. Chaque jour, il lui semblait entendre les murmures moqueurs de toutes les autres filles de l'école à son passage. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'idiote du village, celle sur qui tout le monde trouve amusant de jeter des tomates. Et même si là, les tomates n'étaient que des regards en coin lourds de sens, cela n'en faisait que plus mal.

Si elle l'avait pu, la jeune fille aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa vie enfermée dans son dortoir, cachée sous sa couette. Loin des gens, de leurs yeux, de leurs chuchotements incessants et de leurs rires à peine dissimulés. Elle avait perdu le goût à tout. Le goût de s'amuser, le goût de profiter d'un bon repas avec ses amies. Le goût de la vie. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, dormait peu et s'évertuait à noyer son chagrin dans de longues et intenses périodes de révisions. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de ne plus penser : se replonger à corps perdu dans ses études. A chaque heure de libre, elle filait automatiquement à la bibliothèque et n'en sortait que pour retourner en cours, ou dormir.

Sa vie s'était transformée en une sortie de tourbillon infernal de douleur. Croiser Sirius dans un couloir devenait une véritable épreuve pour la Poufsouffle qui ne savait plus comment faire pour éviter son ex petit-ami. Son quotidien était devenu un enfer permanent.

Un matin d'avril, alors que le soleil faisait son retour dans le ciel grisonnant de ce début de printemps, Amanda et Laura faillir pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant leur amie les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un semblait de petit déjeuner.

"La vache, Lia..." Fit Laura, à bout de souffle. "Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, là. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine."

La brune répondit d'un semble grognement et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc des Poufsouffle entre ses deux camarades. Elle avait le teint grisâtre, de larges cernes entourant ses yeux, et ses cheveux emmêlés étaient maladroitement attachés en une queue de cheval mal serrée. Sans doute ne les avait-elle pas coiffé depuis la veille et avait dormi ainsi.

"Laura a raison, tu sais." Enchaina doucement Amanda. "Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu te reprennes."

Amy ne répondit rien, remuant distraitement son porridge qu'elle ne mangerait sans doute pas. Ses yeux fatigués semblaient perdu dans la contemplation des détails de son gobelet en étain. Laura et Amanda échangèrent un regard navré quand la pièce fut envahie de hiboux et autres chouettes apportant le courrier aux élèves. Amy ne leva même pas la tête vers les volatils, se concentrant sur sa cuillère. Amanda attrapa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans son assiette et commença à le feuilleter. Laura, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à Amy qui semblait ne pas l'entendre.

Amanda parcourait les différentes pages du journal quand soudain, elle se figea. Lentement, le papier glissa de ses mains pour atterrir sur la table dans un bruit léger. Laura, jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, s'inquiéta en voyant le visage choqué de son amie.

"Ça va Dina?" Demanda-t-elle en passant une main derrière Amy pour atteindre le bras de la blonde.

Amanda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se tourna alors vers Amy, les yeux toujours baissés. Sentant le regard de sa camarade de classe, la brune tourna doucement la tête vers elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux vides de toute substance. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil d'Amanda.

"Amelia... Je..."

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot de plus qu'Amy avait aussitôt saisit le quotidien qu'elle plaça devant elle. La page ouverte était la rubrique nécrologique. Les mains de la jeune fille se serrèrent, son corps tout entier se tendit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur deux noms, au milieu de la page. Le souffle d'Amy se coupa. Le monde autour d'elle sembla se figer. Elle relut au moins trois fois la ligne avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle essaya de se lever. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout était flou autour d'elle. La tête lui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Tout était noir.

_**…**_

"AMELIA!"

Le cri avait résonné dans toute la grande salle. Il fut immédiatement suivit d'un énorme bruit de chute. Lâchant sa fourchette, Lily leva des yeux apeuré vers la table de Poufsouffle, pour voir sa meilleure amie debout, pâle comme un linge, puis s'effondrer. Réagissant au quart de tour, la rousse se leva brusquement et se précipita à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la troupe qui s'était formée autour d'elle. Elle poussa tout le monde, dégageant ainsi un passage, et se laissa tomber à genoux aux côté d'Amanda et Laura.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda précipitamment Lily.

"J'en sais rien!" Sanglotait Laura en serrant la main de la brune. "On parlait, puis Dina a vu un truc, alors Lia a lu la Gazette, et elle s'est évanouie!"

Lily tourna des yeux plein d'incompréhension vers Amanda qui, les larmes aux yeux, attrapa d'un geste rapide la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle flanqua dans les mains de Lily. Stupéfaite, la rousse observa le journal. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle releva la tête vers Amanda. La blonde n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.

Le professeur Chourave arriva à ce moment là. Elle ordonna aux préfets et préfets en chef de Poufsouffle de l'aider à porter Miss Matthew jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et invita les trois jeunes filles à les suivre.

_**…**_

"Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?" Demanda Peter de sa petite voix fluette. "Vous croyez qu'elle va bien?"

"Si elle allait bien, elle ne serait pas tombée dans les vapes..." Soupira James en suivant Evans des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle.

Sirius, lui, restait silencieux. Il était intimement convaincu que cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus. De toute façon, depuis presque un mois et demi, tout ce qui arrivait à Matthew était de sa faute, selon Evans. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir avant de mordre dans un morceau de brioche tel un chien affamé.

"Je crois savoir..." Souffla Remus en tendant à ses amis un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les trois Maraudeurs se jetèrent d'un même mouvement vers le morceau de papier, leurs regards se posant à l'endroit précis où Remus avait posé son doigt.

Peter laissa échappé un petit couinement.

James prit une grande inspiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, serrant les poings.

Au milieu des nombreux noms des victimes de Mangemorts inscrits dans la rubrique nécrologique du jour, ils purent lire ceux d'Abigail et Owen Matthew.


	22. Chapitre 22

_Pfiou, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir, celui là... Même soucis que pour le chapitre 17, blocage arrivé à la moitié. J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir à dire, c'est affreux. Vivement que je fasse avancer l'histoire, parce que j'ai encore plein de choses à raconter._  
_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par une lumière vive qui la fit cligner les paupières. Sa vision était floue, elle entendait vaguement des voix parler près d'elle. Reprenant progressivement ses esprits, elle regarda autour d'elle et identifia l'endroit où elle se trouvait comme étant l'infirmerie. Non sans difficulté, elle tenta de se redresser, mais se sentit trop faible et finit par se laisser retomber sur le matelas ferme du lit sur lequel elle était. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et tourna la tête et reconnu Lily, ses longs cheveux roux encadrant son visage, ses yeux emplis d'une inquiétude profonde. Les doigts fins de la Gryffondor caressèrent les cheveux bouclés de son amie.

"Amy." Murmura-t-elle doucement. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Pas super..." Confessa la brune en refermant les yeux.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Remplaçant Lily à son chevet, le professeur Chourave s'approcha de son élève.

"Miss Matthew, j'ai mis le professeur Dumbledore au courant. Il devrait contacter vos parents dans les plus brefs délais. D'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent, reposez-vous. Je vous dispense de vos prochains cours."

Amy la remercia silencieusement avant de prendre la potion que madame Pomfresh lui tendait. Elle avait un goût assez doux, un mélange d'épices et de miel qui la réconforta et calma un instant ses maux de tête. Quelque peu requinquée, la Poufsouffle se redressa sur son lit et observa la pièce. Assises sur le lit à coté du sien, Amanda et Laura semblaient avoir pleuré, car leurs yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés. Chacune à leur tour, elles se levèrent et enlacèrent leur amie, lui promettant de prendre soin de son chat en son absence, avant de quitter l'infirmerie à la demande de l'infirmière. Lily, cependant, demanda à pouvoir rester quelques minutes de plus, pour soutenir Amy. La magicomage accepta, lui suggérant cependant de ménager sa patiente.

Une fois seules dans la pièce, la rousse s'assit à côté d'Amy et l'entoura de ses bras. Amy se blottit contre elle puis, à bout de force, se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui la serra un peu plus fort avant de verser des larmes à son tour.

"Lily... Ils..." Hoqueta Amy.

"Je sais..." Laissa échapper Lily dans un sanglot. "Je suis tellement désolée..."

_**…**_

Deux heures plus tard, William Matthew arriva dans cette école qu'il avait fréquenté il y a de cela fort longtemps. Environ vingt ans. Il avait souvent espéré pouvoir y retourner depuis la fin de ses études, mais jamais ils ne s'était imaginé que cela se passerait dans de telles circonstance. Il fut accueilli à l'entrée du parc par Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui le salua d'une grande tape dans le dos qui se voulait réconfortante, mais qui n'eut pour effet que de manquer de le faire tomber sous la force de l'imposant bonhomme. L'ancien Poufsouffle se pressa vers le château devant lequel l'attendaient les professeur Chourave et Dumbledore. Monsieur Matthew eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, mais le perdit rapidement. Il n'était pas tellement d'humeur à rire.

Le directeur de l'établissement et l'actuelle directrice de son ancienne maison le conduisirent vers le troisième étage, où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, l'homme âgé d'une petite quarantaine d'année pénétra dans la pièce, dans laquelle il trouva sa fille allongée sur un lit en position fœtale, les genoux replié contre sa poitrine, la tête plongé dans l'oreiller qu'elle enlaçait. Assise près d'elle, Lily Evans lui massait doucement le dos avec le plat de sa main. Voyant le père de son amie entrer, elle se pencha vers la masse de cheveux bouclés étalés sur les draps et lui chuchota quelque chose. Aussitôt, Amy se redressa et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

Après un court instant, le professeur Dumbledore leur annonça qu'ils les escorterait jusqu'à chez eux pour plus de sécurité. Le professeur Chourave ajouta qu'elle écrirait une excuse pour son absence à l'intention des autres professeurs. Monsieur Matthew leur en fut reconnaissant et, essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, demanda à sa fille si elle était prête à partir. Amy hocha la tête en silence puis se tourna vers Lily qu'elle enlaça une dernière fois.

"N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu en as besoin, je suis là pour ça." Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

"C'est promis." Murmura Amy d'une voix rauque.

Relâchant son amie, Lily se dirigea ensuite vers son père qu'elle enlaça à son tour. Monsieur Matthew, bien que surpris par ce geste, se laissa faire et serra la jeune fille.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, Monsieur Matthew."

"C'est gentil de ta part, Lily. Amy a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi." Répondit-il doucement en s'éloignant de l'adolescente.

_**…**_

Amy, son père et Dumbledore quittèrent Poudlard moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et sortir de l'enceinte du château afin de pouvoir transplaner. Lorsque la jeune fille ressentit le sol sous ses pieds, elle fut prise d'une soudaine et vive nausée. Reconnaissant le salon de sa maison, elle se précipita vers la cuisine et se mit à vomir de la bile dans son évier. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rinça la bouche et s'essuya d'un revers de manche avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine avait-elle pénétré dans le living room qu'elle vit sa mère se jeter littéralement sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Derrière elles, Albus Dumbledore et William Matthew se tenaient debout, face à face, apparemment plongé dans une intense discussion.

"Y avait-il eu des signes précurseur?" Demanda calmement Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Avaient-ils l'impression d'être suivit, ces derniers temps?"

"Pas que l'ont sache, non..." Soupira Monsieur Matthew en s'asseyant sur une chaise, invitant son interlocuteur à faire de même. "La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, ils avait l'air d'aller bien..."

Amy enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Se détachant brusquement des bras maternels, elle se précipita hors du salon sans un regard vers les adultes présent et gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient vers l'étage. Retenant ses pleurs, elle déboula dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer la porte contre laquelle elle colla son dos avant d'exploser en sanglots. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la planche de bois sculpté et une fois assise par terre, enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelque heures, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, Amy entendit le bruit d'un transplanage, signe que Dumbledore venait de quitter la maison. Tout devint alors silencieux. Puis les voix de ses parents s'élevèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée sans qu'elle ne comprenne les mots qu'ils employaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son père se mettre à pleurer. S'en fut trop pour elle. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, les pressant contre son crâne, espérant devenir sourde. Puis, ne supportant plus ni les bruits, ni le silence, elle se leva d'un bon et attrapa son lecteur de cassette portable, dans lequel elle enfourna la première cassette audio sur laquelle elle mit la main, puis plaça les écouteur dans ses oreilles. Elle appuya sur le petit bouton play et monta le son à fond avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle se laissa alors envahir par_ Custard Pie_ de Led Zeppelin et ferma les yeux, appuyant sur les écouteur, les enfonçant un peu plus, lui faisant presque mal, mais elle s'en fichait, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix de Robert Plant et sur la guitare de Jimmy Page.

_**…**_

Amy fut réveillée par de petits coups frappés sur sa porte. Elle émergea difficilement. A côté d'elle, sur le lit, son baladeur cassette s'était arrêté et ses écouteur ne délivrant plus aucune musique étaient tombés de ses oreilles pendant son sommeil. Entendant la poignée de sa porte s'actionner, elle se retourna pour distinguer la silhouette de son père dans l'embrasure. Ce dernier entra et, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'approcha du lit de sa fille sur lequel il s'assit.

"Ma chérie..." Commença-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

La jeune fille se redressa et se blotti contre son père, les larmes remontant subitement au bord de ses yeux.

"Papa..." Murmura-t-elle avant de sangloter de nouveau.

Monsieur Matthew la serra brièvement contre lui avant de reculer lentement.

"Ma puce, est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il alors.

L'adolescente fit non de la tête. Son père passa une main sur le visage juvénile de sa fille unique.

"Ils ont été attaqué. Hier soir, alors qu'ils revenaient d'un repas chez des amis."

"Mais pourquoi..." Gémit la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas, ma chérie... Peut-être étaient-ils juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment." Souffla-t-il sans de masquer sa peine.

Amy essaya sans succès de réprimer un sanglot en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

"C'est pas juste!" Marmonna-t-elle

"Je sais, bébé, mais on n'y peut rien..."

La jeune fille se jeta de nouveau contre son père, le serrant du plus fort qu'elle le put contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte et l'entoura de ses bras, faisant glisser sa main le long de son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant et réconfortant.

"Tes grands-parents t'aimaient, ma puce. Et ils étaient fiers de toi."

Amy éclata de nouveau en pleurs.

_**…**_

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Lily reçut une lettre de sa meilleure amie lui annonçant son retour. La Gryffondor fut partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Amy, mais elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle serait. Elle attendit le samedi après-midi avec impatience, prête à venir l'accueillir dès l'entrée du château.

Effectivement, Amy arriva en compagnie du professeur Chourave aux environs de quatorze heures. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lily se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait avoir repris quelque force (sans doute sa mère devait-elle la forcer à manger), mais gardait cependant une mauvaise mine. La Gryffondor lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant avant de l'accompagner vers une salle d'étude dans laquelle elle retrouvèrent Laura et Amanda qui se jetèrent dans les bras de leur amie. Laissant la rousse, les trois Poufsouffle prirent la direction de leur salle commune qui, à cette heure, était quasiment déserte. Amy s'avança d'un pas lent vers un fauteuil et s'y installa en lâchant un soupir. Elle était de retour. La vie allait reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Entendant un petit miaulement aigu derrière elle, Amy se retourna pour reconnaître son chat qui la regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de bonheur. Apparemment heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse, l'animal trottina jusqu'à elle et lui sauta sur les genoux en se mettant à ronronner. La jeune fille fut ravie de retrouver son P'tit Machin, qu'elle commençait déjà à câliner. Le félin ferma les yeux et se mit à donner de petits coups de tête sur la main de son humaine pour qu'elle continue à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Amy laissa échapper un léger ricanement. Elle souriait de nouveau. Faiblement, certes, mais c'était un début.

Ce soir là, après avoir dit un dernier bonne nuit à ses camarades de chambre, Amy se roula en boule sous ses couvertures. Les images de son séjour chez elle continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle avait longuement discuté avec ses parents, ce qui lui avait permis d'extérioriser un maximum ses émotions avant son retour à Poudlard. Et elle avait pris une décision. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser aller. La perte de ses grands-parents l'avait profondément marqué, mais elle avait réussi à se convaincre que se morfondre ne changerait rien à sa situation. Elle devait se reprendre en main, et surtout aller de l'avant. Elle avait des examen à passer, et une vie à mener. Elle allait devoir se battre pour ça. Et elle se battrait.

_**…**_

Dans sa tête, Amy s'était monté une sorte de programme à tenir : un temps de révisions de minimum deux heures par jour, trois repas quotidiens à heure fixe et suffisamment de temps de sommeil pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de se conformer au rythme qu'elle s'était elle-même imposé, mais cela lui semblait malgré tout nécessaire si elle voulait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment quelle voie choisir dans ses études futures et voulait être sûre de pouvoir se donner le plus de chances possibles.

Le professeur Chourave leur avait annoncé des entretiens individuels durant lesquels elles aiderait les élèves de cinquième année à se renseigner sur les différentes orientations possible après leur sortie de Poudlard. Amy était nerveuse à l'idée de cet entretient. Comment réagirait sa directrice de Maison en apprenant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard? Elle avait vaguement pensé à Médicomage, mais son niveau en potion n'était sans doute pas suffisent, même si celui de botanique devait compenser. Elle était également plutôt doué en cours de soin des créatures magiques, mais n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir se lancer dans une carrière auprès des animaux et créatures plus ou moins dangereuse. Elle aimait les cours d'enchantements mais ne voyait pas bien où cela pourrait la mener. Et même si elle adorait l'étude des runes, elle ne connaissait aucun débouché dans ce domaine. La pauvre jeune fille était de ce fait totalement perdue et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir.

Amy poussa un long soupir et retourna à son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait rarement de bonnes notes dans cette matière et devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir la moyenne. Elle essaya de se replongé dans la sombre époque des attaques de vampires mais avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle jeta un œil rapide au cadran de sa montre. Cela devait bien faire une heure et demi qu'elle était le nez enfoncé dans ses bouquins, et il lui restait environ une heure avant d'aller manger. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Ignorant les bruits de son ventre, elle relut le dernier paragraphe qu'elle venait d'écrire et en corrigea les quelques fautes qu'elle repéra ça et là.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un éternuer dans la salle d'étude et resserra inconsciemment les pans de sa robe de sorcier autour d'elle. Le bruit autour d'elle ne la gênait pas, elle était au contraire de ces gens qui n'arrivent pas à se concentrer pleinement dans le silence total. Savoir que le monde continue de tourner autour de vous avait quelque chose de rassurant à ses yeux. La bibliothèque avait ses bruits de pages que l'on tourne, de plume qui grattent le papier et de parchemin que l'on chiffonne, accompagnés par un léger murmure de bavardages ponctué des appels au silence de Madame Pince. La salle d'étude possédait ce léger brouhaha de discussions mêlé aux sons caractéristiques des élèves qui travaillaient. Elle se sentait bien dans cette ambiance semi-studieuse.

Amy vit alors sur la chaise en face d'elle s'asseoir une fille de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts légèrement en amande. La Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait quand Lily venait la rejoindre pour réviser, elle sentait moins le poids du travail. La Gryffondor, cependant, semblait contrariée.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?" Demanda Lily en déposant son sac sur la table.

"Depuis la fin de mon cours de divination." Répondit la brune en se retenant de bailler.

"Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, non?" Lui Suggéra son amie.

Amy ne répondit rien et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers sa dissertation. Elle savait que Lily n'appréciait qu'à moitié le programme de révision qu'elle s'était donné, précisant que c'était en partie comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé à faire un malaise en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. Et au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une dispute avec sa meilleure amie en plus du reste.

"Amy, franchement, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de te donner autant de mal." Souffla Lily sans regarder son interlocutrice en face.

La concernée releva la tête et dévisagea celle qui lui faisait face.

"Comment ça?" Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Je veux juste dire que, jusque là, tu avais toujours eu de bonnes notes sans pour autant passer tout ton temps libre à réviser." Répondit simplement la rousse sans prendre la peine de cacher son mécontentement plus longtemps.

"Le niveau est différent." Rétorqua Amy qui commençait à être agacée par l'attitude de Lily.

"Tu devrais quand même penser à lever le pied de temps en temps."

"Pas si je veux avoir mes BUSE..."

"Bon sang, Amy, arrête un peu, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour réussir." Lâcha Lily en haussant légèrement le ton sur le coup de l'exaspération. "Avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces derniers temps, tu pourrais prendre le temps de te reposer plutôt que bûcher sans arrêt comme ça."

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es parfaite."

Lily se figea, fixant son amie avec des yeux ronds. La brune semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses cheveux et gardait les yeux rivés sur son parchemin d'histoire. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'était laissée emporter et en avait trop dit. Elle savait très bien comment tout cela allait finir si elle en disait plus, mais se rendait compte que c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle releva ses yeux bleu vers ceux interloqués de la Gryffondor.

"Tu es naturellement douée!" Finit par lancer Amy sans parvenir à contenir ses émotions. "Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser intensément pour avoir les meilleures notes, mais ce n'est pas mon cas! Mes notes, je les ai obtenu en travaillant! D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai toujours tenu à avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur chaque matière? Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'avoir le niveau! Je ne révise pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Amy attrapa ses affaires, les fourra pêle-mêle dans son sac et quitta la pièce sans accorder d'importance aux regards que tous les élèves jetaient sur elle. Elle marcha d'un pas vif dans le couloir désert et, après quelques mètres, elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs en pierre qui longeaient le mur. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Ça y était. Elle avait craqué. Cinq années de travail acharné, à réviser assidument, parfois en douce, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était une bonne élève. Elle entendit des pas précipités frapper contre le sol et se rapprocher d'elle. D'un geste rapide, elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et tourna la tête pour découvrir une Lily aux cheveux décoiffés et au regard paniqué. A peine vit-elle son amie aux yeux rougis qu'elle se précipita à ses côtés et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Excuse-moi!" Hoqueta Lily en plongeant son visage dans les boucles d'Amy. "Je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte de tous les efforts que tu faisais!"

Amy, surprise, resta immobile une seconde avant d'entourer à son tour son amie de ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

"C'est rien..." Murmura Amy en retenant ses larmes. "C'est moi qui ai choisi de ne rien dire."

Lily se détacha lentement d'elle et remit ses cheveux en place.

"Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à réviser."

"Merci." Répondit simplement Amy, reconnaissante.

"Mais avant, je propose que l'on aille prendre un peu l'air!" Proposa la rousse en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre près d'elles.

"Vendu!" Abdiqua la brune qui avait besoin de lâcher un peu la tension.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avant de se relever et de prendre ensemble la direction de la sortie du château.


	23. Chapitre 23

_Ouah, inspiratiooooon! Encore une fois je vous fait le coup du "deux chapitre en une soirée truc de ouf!", mais quand je me mets à écrire faut pas que je m'arrête sinon ça fait des pauses de deux semaines xD_  
_Et puis quand j'arrive à passer un petit "passage à vide", je suis tellement contente que les idées fusent._  
_Enfin bon, je suppose que vous ne vous plaignez pas trop d'avoir de la suite... enfin j'espère. ^^' (top de la confiance en soi)_  
_Bref, enjoy! :D_

* * *

Amy se tenait devant la porte, nerveuse, hésitant encore à frapper. Elle serra les poings, prit une longue et profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle possédait, donna trois petits coups contre l'épaisse planche de bois. Elle entendit vaguement une voix s'élever de derrière celle-ci, l'invitant à entrer. Relâchant tout l'air qu'elle venait d'accumuler dans ses poumons, la jeune fille se saisit de la poignée en étain et la tourna lentement. Elle entendit le son du loquet qui se déverrouille, et poussa doucement la porte, la faisant tourner sur ses gongs.

Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas peu assuré. Derrière un bureau de bois massif se trouvait le Professeur Chourave, qui semblait farfouiller dans un tas de papier. Elle releva la tête et accueilli Amy avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

"Ah! Miss Matthew. Installez-vous le temps que je retrouve votre fiche..."

Amy referma la porte derrière elle en prenant soin de ne pas la faire claquer et s'avança vers le fauteuil faisant face à son professeur. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur battre la chamade. Elle prit place sur le siège mis à sa disposition et attendit en silence que sa directrice de Maison se dépatouille de sa pile de feuilles en bazar étalée sur son bureau.

"La voilà!" S'exclama la femme quelque peu potelée en exhibant fièrement le papier tant recherché. "Donc, Miss, pour commencer, comment allez-vous?"

"Bien, merci professeur." Répondit Amy en essayant de masquer sa nervosité.

"Parfait, parfait." Sourit Chourave de son habituel air joyeux. "Bien, nous somme ici pour vous aider à vous renseigner sur votre orientation. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard?"

"Et bien, pas vraiment, en réalité..." Avoua Amy en se tortillant nerveusement les cheveux.

"Ne vous en faites pas, peu de jeunes gens savent à quinze ans ce qu'il feront après leurs études à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas un cas à part!"

Amy esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Cette femme semblait lire dans ses pensées, mais avait malgré tout réussi à la rassurer un peu sur ce point.

"Je vois ici", continua le professeur de botanique en consultant la fiche de son élève, "que vos meilleurs résultats sont en astronomie, sortilèges, études des runes, et divination."

Amy hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter à ce constats. Ces matières n'avait aucun point commun entre elle, difficile de trouver une profession avec de tels résultats.

"Vient ensuite la botanique, la métamorphose, les soins des créatures magiques,la défense contre les forces du mal et les potions. En revanche, vos notes en Histoire de la Magie ne sont pas fameuses..."

"J'ai un léger problèmes avec les dates..." Souffla Amy en guise d'excuse.

Le professeur Chourave lui sourit gentiment et se mis à fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle en sortit un petite liasse de prospectus colorés et les plaça devant Amy qui, dubitative, les observa.

"Au vues de vos notes, je vous ai sélectionnés quelques brochures sur des professions qui pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai notamment pensé à celle-ci." Elle lui tendit la brochure du milieu, sur laquelle une sorcière vêtue d'une robe blanc cassé tenait une plante dans une main, et un bocal en verre dans l'autre. "Ainsi qu'à celle-là."

Elle prit alors la feuille de droite sur laquelle était représenté l'ombre d'un centaure devant un ciel étoilé. Amy regarda les deux morceau de papier avec intérêt et curiosité. Sur le premier était écrit "Recherche en Médicomagie Élémentaire et Supérieure", tandis que le deuxième annonçait "Étude et Compréhension Approfondie des Astres". Les yeux d'Amy se mirent à briller.

"Bien entendu, ces flyers ne sont là que pour vous mettre sur la voie. Il ne tient qu'à vous de les suivre ou de choisir votre propre chemin."

Amy n'écoutait que d'une oreille, et commença à déplier la brochure sur les astres. C'était, apparemment, un institut qui permettait de découvrir les différentes formes de lectures et d'interprétations des astres selon les pays, époques voire race. Cet enseignement permettait, à long terme, de mener des carrières de professeur, ou de se spécialiser dans une branche spécifique et de devenir spécialiste, travaillant ainsi pour des organisations, des particuliers, voir même le ministère! Amy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle reposa le dépliant et s'attarda ensuite sur celui de recherche en médicomagie. Ce n'était pas une formation pour devenir médicomage à proprement parler (ces études là était bien plus longues et rigoureuses), mais plutôt sur la recherche des effets des plantes et potions sur le corps et les maladies.

Amy releva la tête vers son professeur qui la regardait à présent avec des yeux rieurs.

"Cette institut", commença Chourave en pointant de son doigt le papier d'étude en médicomagie, " vous permettrait d'utiliser vos compétences en sortilèges, botanique et potions. Cela dit, il faudra sans doute légèrement améliorer vos résultats dans cette dernière matière."

Amy opina du chef.

"Quant à celui-ci", continua-t-elle en désignant le deuxième prospectus, "mettrait en avant votre apparente passion pour l'astronomie et la divination, tout en ayant un lien avec l'étude des runes et les soins aux créatures magiques. Bien entendu, cela ne vous oblige en rien à vous limiter à ces deux choix, mais ce sont les professions qui me sont venu en premier à l'esprit à votre sujet."

La jeune fille resta sans voix, subjuguée par les feuilles colorées posées devant elle. Ils y en avait une sur une école de spécialisation en traduction de runes permettant de voyager aux quatre coins de la terre, une autre sur un institut de fabrication de médicaments pour animaux et créatures magiques, et même une sur un magasin de poupées et peluches fabriquées et enchantées à la main. L'adolescente ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

"Sur chacune des brochure, je vous ai noté à l'arrière les matières et les notes nécessaire que vous devriez obtenir lors de vos BUSE et de vos ASPIC, afin de vous faire une idée du travail que vous aurez à fournir et ainsi faciliter votre choix."

"Merci beaucoup, professeur!" Souffla Amy qui n'en revenait pas.

L'entretient dura encore quelques minutes, le temps que le professeur Chourave finisse d'expliquer quelques détails à son élève et que celle-ci lui promette d'étudier toutes les possibilités qu'elle lui proposait. Amy quitta le bureau environ un quart d'heure après y être entré, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte refermée. Finalement, cela ne s'était pas aussi mal passé qu'elle le pensait. Retrouvant le sourire, se sentant plus détendue, elle prit la direction de son cours de métamorphose d'un pas décidé.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, après avoir enfilé un pyjama en coton pourpre et blanc, Amy étala sur son lit les brochures que sa directrice de Maison lui avait donné avant de s'installer à son tour sur le matelas, assise en tailleur, le dos contre le mur, son oreiller dans les bras. Elle observa les dépliant un instant, avant de se pencher en avant, se retrouvant alors sur le ventre, l'oreiller à présent coincé entre la couverture et sa poitrine. Elle tendit le bras vers une première brochure et la lit attentivement. Elle fit ensuite pareil avec une deuxième, puis une troisième brochure. Pensive, elle se mit à faire deux tas : un pour les brochure "à étudier", et un pour les brochure "non merci". La troisième brochure tomba dans la pile des "non merci". Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à fabriquer des poupées. La quatrième connu le même sort (car même si elle aimait l'étude des runes, elle ne se voyait pas parcourir le monde juste pour les traduire), tandis que la cinquième rejoignit les deux première dans la pile "à étudier".

Elle se retrouva donc avec trois brochures. Celle sur la recherche en médicomagie, celle sur l'étude des astres et celle sur les médicament pour animaux et créatures magiques. Elle les redéploya devant elle et les observa longuement, pendant que Laura et Amanda entrait dans le dortoir.

"C'est les papiers que Chourave t'a donné?" Demanda Laura sans réussir à se retenir de bailler.

"Ouaip." Répondit Amy sans quitter les prospectus des yeux.

"Ça a l'air intéressant." Remarqua Amanda en se penchant sur les brochures. "Tu as une déjà préférence?"

"Pas vraiment." Avoua Amy en soupirant. "J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'étudier les étoiles et la divination, mais je trouve les débouché trop peu nombreux et surtout trop incertains... Alors que pour les autres je suis quasiment sûre de trouver du travail presque tout de suite."

"Le principal, c'est de faire quelque chose que tu aimes, non?" Demanda Laura en retirant sa robe de sorcier aux bordures jaunes et noires.

"Oui mais si c'est pour rester chez mes parents jusqu'à trente ans parce que j'ai pas de boulot, bonjour l'ambiance!" Plaisanta Amy en se redressant.

Amanda laissa échapper un ricanement avant de détacher sa queue de cheval et de se masser le crâne. Amy prit soin de replier soigneusement les brochures et les ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle les consulterait de nouveau le lendemain, à tête reposée.

"Et vous, alors, vos entretiens?" Demanda Amy à ses amies. "Ça s'est passé comment?"

"Plutôt bien." Répondit Amanda en s'installant sur son lit pour retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes. "J'avais déjà dans l'idée de continuer dans l'étude des moldus et je vais sans doute essayer d'entrer au département de détournement des objets moldus, au ministère."

"C'est trop la classe!" S'écria Amy en regardant la blonde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Amanda aimait l'étude des moldus à ce point.

"Moi", continua Laura après avoir recraché le dentifrice qu'elle avait dans la bouche, "quand je lui ai dit que ma matière préférée était le soin aux créatures magiques, elle m'a sorti tout un tas de papiers comme les tiens avec des professions dans ce domaine, et je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me plait : le dressage des chouettes, hiboux et autres oiseaux pour la poste!"

"Ça a l'air cool!" Réalisa Amy qui, soudain, se senti seule à ne pas savoir quoi faire après ses études.

Les trois amies discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Helena Wolf, l'une des filles avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur dortoir, leur annonce qu'elle voulait dormir. Les cinq filles de la chambre se dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent.

_…_

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Amy avait enfin finit par se décider. Elle allait se lancer dans la recherche en médicomagie! Bien que l'étude des astres lui parût très intéressante, elle avait finit par se dire que l'astrologie relevait pour elle plus d'une passion que vraiment une vocation de carrière. Et même si la confection de médicament pour animaux et créatures magiques devait être une carrière très riche, elle n'avait finalement pas hésité très longtemps et se rendit compte que la recherche était un domaine qui, au final, l'attirait beaucoup : découvrir le pouvoir d'une plante, étudier les effets d'un sortilège ou créer de nouvelles potions était quelque chose qu'elle aimait déjà faire au quotidien. Tout cela était comme un mystère qui n'attendait qu'à être découvert. Et elle aimait les mystères.

Mais pour atteindre cette carrière, il fallait qu'elle ait de très bons résultats à ses BUSE de botanique, sortilège et potion. Et si pour les deux premier le problème ne se posait pas vraiment, le cas des potions l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait que rarement des notes au dessus d'Acceptable, et là il lui faudrait au moins un Effort Exceptionnel pour pouvoir poursuivre cette matière en sixième et septième année. Amy supplia donc Lily de l'aider à s'améliorer en potion, ce que celle-ci accepta aussitôt.

_…_

Amy était tellement plongée dans ses révisions qu'elle ne voyait plus le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. A part ses amies, elle ne parlait à presque personne, ne voyait plus personne, et ne s'intéressait plus à personne. Seul comptait pour elle ses cours et les résultats qu'elle devait obtenir à ses examens. Elle lisait, relisait et étudiait sans relâche, ne sortant presque plus de l'enceinte du château. Ses notes en potions étaient un peu remontée, ce qui lui avait valu un encouragement du professeur Slughorn pour ses BUSE et la poursuite de sa matière pour les ASPIC. Amy était ravie, heureuse de voir qu'à seulement quelques semaines des examens, elle avait réussi à s'améliorer.

Malgré tout, de temps à autre, il lui arrivait de croiser un visage qu'elle ne voulait voir sous aucun prétexte. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, elle tombait sur Sirius Black et, tiraillée entre son envie de fuir le plus loin possible et celle de lui coller son livre de rune dans la tronche, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et continuait sa route en fixant le sol, sa respiration bloquée, accélérant le pas. Elle détestait ces moments. Il suffisait que cela arrive une fois dans la journée pour que cette dernière soit gâchée. Lui revenait alors en mémoire ses regards, ses sourires, ses baisers... Tout ce qu'elle avait vainement tenté d'oublier en se concentrant son ses études et son avenir. Ces soirs-là, elle partait prendre une longue douche en priant que le bruit de l'eau ruisselante puisse couvrir ses pleurs. Devant tout le monde, elle jouait à la fille bien dans sa peau qui avait tourné la page. Intérieurement, elle avait juste envie de se jeter dans le lac en espérant que le calamar géant vienne la dévorer pour abréger ses souffrances.

Sirius Black. Elle détestait ce nom. Elle _LE_ détestait. Mais pas autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même. D'avoir répondu si facilement à ses avances, de ne pas lui avoir résisté, de s'être laissée entrainer.

D'être tombée amoureuse.

_**…**_

Un matin de juin, les réveils sonnèrent tôt dans les dortoirs des cinquièmes années du château, toutes maisons confondues. C'était ce jour là que commençait les premières épreuves des BUSE. Réveillée par le bruit strident du petit appareil, Amy tendit son bras à l'aveuglette vers sa table de nuit et tapota un peu partout dans l'espoir de retrouver l'objet du diable qui lui vrillait les tympan. Elle finit par poser sa main dessus et le désactiva avant de se rouler en boule au creux de son lit. Fichue matin, fichu réveil, fichu examens et fichue nuit trop courte. Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement et s'étira de tout son long alors qu'Amanda s'extirpait de son lit et allait secouer Laura qui ne semblait pas encline à se lever. Amy finit par se redresser sur son lit alors que Sophia Mac-Gregor, leur colocataire de chambre ouvrait déjà les rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce et réveiller les retardataire. Amy se plaqua une main sur les yeux quand un rayon de soleil vint l'éblouir.

Pendant que Helena partit prendre sa douche et que Sophia se brossait les dents, les filles s'habillèrent rapidement. Amanda attendit que Mac-Gregor finisse enfin de se maquiller pour atteindre à son tour le lavabo et se brosser les dents à son tour aux côtés de Laura. Amy, de son côté, se battait avec ses cheveux pour les relever et les attacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se fit un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches bouclées et indisciplinées. Elle se mit à rêver du jour où ses coiffures ressembleraient à quelque chose de convenable. Helena sorti de la douche et monopolisa le miroir afin de se maquiller et ainsi pouvoir être "présentable". Amy retint une moquerie dont Laura aurait été fière alors que celle-ci était occupée à enfiler sa robe et à placer un bandeau multicolore autour de sa tête, entourant ainsi sa multitude de longues tresses noires. Amanda se passa une brosse dans les cheveux et entrepris de les attacher derrière sa tête pendant qu'Amy tentait d'accéder au lavabo pour se préparer, forçant Helena à quitter la salle de bain.

C'était le même ballet tous les matins. Amy, Amanda et Laura avait pris pour habitude de se doucher le soir pour éviter de prendre trop de temps dans la salle de bain le matin, mais les deux "princesses" qu'étaient Helena et Sophia tenaient absolument à être propre et fraiche du matin, parce qu'on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on pouvait tomber dans la journée. Le mec de votre vie, par exemple.

Depuis quelques jours, Helena semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur LE gros poisson de l'école : Sirius Black. Elle avait annoncé ça à haute et intelligible voix, en plein milieu de la salle commune, après avoir minutieusement vérifié qu'Amy ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère, Matthew?" Avait-elle demandé de sa voix doucereuse et faussement inquiète.

"Fais-en ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mes affaires." Avait rétorqué Amy sans même la regarder, avant de monter prendre sa douche et de cacher une énième crise de larmes.

Helena n'arrêtait pas de parler de Black à Sophia qui, en bonne copine enthousiaste et stupide qu'elle était, n'hésitait pas à venter les mérites de son amie et de lui assurer qu'elle avait toutes ses chances, surtout si elle passait après "cette cruche de Matthew".

Amy eut régulièrement des envies de meurtres pendant cette période, qu'elle planifia avec Laura (elles avaient envisagé de les enfermer dans une pièce remplie de scroutts à pétard) avant d'être sagement ramenées à la raison par Amanda.

Mais ce matin là, personne ne parlait. La tension et le stress étaient à leur comble, et les gorges des élèves étaient trop nouées pour pouvoir emmètre le moindre son. Les cinq jeunes filles quittèrent le dortoir presque en même temps et se dirigèrent, résignées, vers la Grande Salle tel un troupeau de bêtes mené à l'abattoir.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, les élèves de cinquième année attendirent devant la Grande Salle que les tables d'examens soient placées. Tous semblaient extrêmement nerveux, à quelques exceptions près. Après quelques minutes de patience bien trop courtes à leurs yeux, les étudiants purent pénétrer dans leur salle d'examen. Les quatre grandes tables sur lesquelles ils venaient de manger avait disparues, laissant place à une bonne centaine de petits bureaux rangés en ligne. Les professeurs McGonnagal et Flitwick se tenaient devant l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils invitèrent les élèves à entrer et à rechercher leur place.

Amy parcouru les rangées de bureaux en observant les petites étiquettes posées dessus. Elle indiquait des noms d'élèves qui semblaient avoir été placé au hasard dans la salle. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver celui où son nom apparaissait et s'installa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux un visage connu. Un peu plus loin, devant elle, se tenait Lily dont les cheveux roux était noués en une natte qui lui tombait dans le dos. Les deux jeunes filles se croisèrent du regard et s'adressèrent un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire encourageant.

Une fois tout le monde installé et le silence instauré, le professeur Flitwick fit s'envoler les copies d'examen vers eux d'un élégant mouvement de baguette. Les sujets se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les bureaux. Amy observa la feuille qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

**MÉTAMORPHOSE**  
BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

Amy inspira un grand coup.

_"C'est parti."_


	24. Chapitre 24

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tant de retard je suis impardonnable!_  
_Grosse GROSSE panne sèche d'inspiration. J'ai l'impression d'avoir brodé tellement j'ai rien à dire... C'est horrible. Et pourtant il me tardait trooooop d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre, j'avais la scène dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps! Bref, on va enfin passer cette période "creuse" et arriver à un passage de l'histoire un peu plus intéressant. Enfin je crois._  
_Sinon, encore merci pour vos review, elles me boostent quand j'ai du mal à écrire :) Et voir mon nombre de follow et fav qui augmentent... C'est juste génial. Vous êtes tous géniaux. Merci merciiiiiii! J'vous kiffe._

* * *

Pendant plus de trois heures, le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Silence uniquement rompu par les bruits de plumes raclant sur le parchemin des élèves concentrés sur leur examen. Tous semblaient tendus, le visage baissé vers leur copie. Au milieu des nombreux bureaux installés pour l'occasion, Amy mâchouillait le bout de sa plume en relisant pour la énième fois la conclusion de son travail. Elle avait terminé depuis environ un quart d'heure et avait pris soin de tout relire, essayant d'ignorer le rayon de soleil qui traversait l'une des larges fenêtre de la salle pour venir se loger dans son œil gauche.

"Veuillez poser vos plumes, c'est terminé." Résonna la voix du professeur McGonnagal contre les murs de la Grande Salle.

Un soudain brouhaha s'éleva parmi les élèves, mélange de soupires de soulagement et de jurons de panique. D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur Flitwick fit s'envoler les copies qui virent se ranger d'elles-mêmes sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis. Rangeant ses affaires, Amy se leva et chercha ses amies des yeux. Elle aperçu Lily de loin qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre en dehors de la salle. Amy acquiesça et suivit la file d'étudiants qui se pressait vers le hall du château.

_**…**_

"C'était affreux!" Hurla Laura en se laissant tomber à côté d'Amy.

Les filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le patio menant aux serres pour déjeuner. Un système de restauration rapide à base de sandwichs et muffins avait été mis en place par le personnel de l'école, leur évitant ainsi de changer la disposition de la Grande Salle entre chaque épreuve.

"Tu trouves? Moi je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie..." Répondit la brune avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son sandwich au poulet.

Laura poussa un profond soupir avant de laisser lourdement retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amanda assise près d'elle.

"On a quoi cet après-midi?" Demanda Amy après avoir avalé sa bouchée de sandwich.

"L'épreuve écrite d'astronomie, il me semble." Lui répondit Amanda en sortant le planning des examens de son sac.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil au papier que tenait la blonde.

"C'est fou, on vient à peine de commencer que j'en ai déjà marre." Se plaignit Laura, enfournant un énorme muffin au chocolat dans sa bouche.

**_…_**

Amy, assise en tailleur sur son lit, étudiait le planning des BUSE depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ce dernier s'étalait sur deux semaines, durant lesquelles les épreuves étaient réparties chaque mâtinée et après-midi. Elle avait pris soin de rayer les options qu'elle ne passerait pas, mettant ainsi en évidence les quelques demi-journées de libre dont elle disposait. Et elle avait été ravie de constater que l'examen d'arithmancie se tenait le vendredi après-midi, avançant ainsi son week-end de quelques précieuses heures!

Le lendemain, elle avait les écrits de sortilèges et divination. Tout devrait bien se passer, elle avait toujours eut de bons résultats dans ces matières. Mercredi, ce sera ceux d'études des runes et potion, pour lequel elle avait ardemment révisé. Jeudi matin, elle était dispensée de l'examen d'étude des moluds, et avait l'écrit de défense contre les forces du mal l'après-midi. Enfin, elle n'aura qu'à passer l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie le vendredi matin. Et elle s'occuperait de la semaine suivante une fois le week-end arrivé.

La jeune fille s'étira en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Ces deux semaines n'allaient certainement pas être de tout repos, mais elle gardait confiance. Se stresser inutilement n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Enfin, elle se disait ça maintenant. Mais une fois devant la salle à attendre d'entrer pour passer son examen, la question n'était plus la même : c'était panique à bord.

_**…**_

Les épreuves s'enchainèrent, laissant les pauvres cinquième années dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement pour Amy, le mercredi soir arriva enfin et la jeune fille lâcha un long soupire de contentement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas d'examen le lendemain matin et pourrait profiter de sa mâtiner pour dormir! Elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié les grasses mâtinés que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre et attrapa au vol son chat qui tentait de fuir. L'animal émit un petit miaulement aigu avant de se retrouver enfoui dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui lui grattait à présent derrière les oreilles en l'embrassant sur le nez. Le félin, résigné, la regardait alors qu'elle lui parlait d'une petite voix mignarde, son nez touchant presque sa truffe rosée. P'tit Machin la renifla une seconde avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher le nez d'Amy qui gloussa de plaisir. La jeune fille caressa le dos de son chat une dernière fois avant de le relâcher et le laisser se libérer de son étreinte. Maladroitement, le chat se tortilla pour quitter ses bras et se mit à sautiller de lit en lit, heureux de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement.

Le lendemain matin, Amy ouvrit un œil au départ de ses camarades de chambres, et se rendormit aussitôt jusqu'à neuf heures et demi. Reposée, sereine, elle s'étira avec bonheur avant de se lever, prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Elle traina dans la salle de bain, essayant toutes sortes de coiffures puis opta finalement pour une simple pince retenant l'avant de ses cheveux derrière elle, évitant ainsi de les avoir dans les yeux pendant l'épreuve de défense. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et alla s'installer dans la salle commune presque vide. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait des groupes d'élèves de tous âges profiter du beau temps pour réviser ou s'amuser. Les veinards.

Il était dix heures et demi quand elle commença à reprendre rapidement ses fiches pour ses prochains examen. D'abord celles de défense, bien sûr, puis celles d'histoires pour le lendemain. Elle relirai les autres pendant le week-end.

_**…**_

Le soleil brillait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves écrivaient frénétiquement sur leur parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce la fin de l'épreuve. Amy posa sa plume sur le bureau et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait donner sa copie, mais elle pensait pouvoir avoir la moyenne. De concert, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce en masse. Amy chercha ses amies des yeux, avec qui elle avait prévu d'aller se poser dans le parc après leur épreuve. Elle vit alors Amanda qui, de loin, lui faisait signe de la retrouver dehors, la foule les empêchant de se rejoindre. Amy acquiesça et, rassemblant ses affaires, mit son sac sur son épaule et suivit la file de gens se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le hall, elle se dégagea du reste du groupe et alla se placer près de la porte menant vers le parc du château, devant l'immense sablier aux couleurs bleu indiquant le score de la maison Serdaigle. Elle fut rejoint quelques instant plus tard par Amanda puis Jennifer qui les avait repérée. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir, la vessie d'Amy la rappela à l'ordre et la jeune fille, annonçant qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, se précipita vers les plus proches toilettes. Une fois ce besoin vital assouvi, elle s'avança dans un hall à présent désengorgé et prit la direction du parc. Déambulant parmi des élèves flânant dans l'herbe, elle finit par apercevoir le groupe de fille assise au bord du lac. Elle accéléra le pas. Il lui tardait de pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe et décompresser de cette semaine de stress.

A sa gauche, elle reconnu des voix. Essayant de se faire discrète, elle tourna les yeux vers le groupe de garçons qui, non loin d'elle, s'installait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle sentit un violent pincement au cœur quand elle vit le sourire radieux de Sirius, qui riait aux éclats avec Pettigrew et Lupin, pendant que Potter jetait de frénétiques coups d'œil en direction du groupe de fille un peu plus loin.

Amy se secoua la tête et avança un peu plus vite vers ses amies. Ce mec était le dernier des imbécile. Un abruti. Un salaud. Alors qu'elle avait été proche de la dépression par sa faute, lui riait et s'amusait comme si de rien n'était. Sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

Connard.

Amy, soudain maussade, laissa tomber son sac à terre une fois arrivée auprès de son groupe de copines, puis s'étala sur l'herbe.

"Les filles, je suis morte." Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Et dire que seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était de bonne humeur.

"T'inquiète ma belle, je te rejoins dans la mort!" S'écria Laura en riant avant de jeter sa tête sur la poitrine d'Amy pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller.

"Arrêtez, c'était pas si difficile, si?" S'inquiéta Lily en s'allongeant à son tour près des deux filles.

"Vous avez mis quoi pour la question sur les loup-garous, vous?" Demanda Francesca.

"Ah non!" La coupa Victoria. "On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas!"

Amy sentit la main de Lily lui caresser les cheveux alors que le poids de la tête de Laura lui pesait sur les seins.

"Ça va, tu te gênes pas trop, non?" Lança la brune d'un ton sarcastique.

"Non, j'adore, c'est hyper confortable. Je comprends mieux les mecs, d'un coup."

"Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une aussi belle poitrine que toi, Amy!" Siffla Jennifer en baissant la tête vers son petit bonnet A.

"Du coup, laisse nous en profiter un peu!" Ajouta Laura en calant un peu plus sa tête.

"Non mais ça va oui?!" Se mit à rire Amy. "Si vous en voulez je vous en passe, hein!"

"On ne dit pas non!" Lui répondit Francesca.

Après cinq minutes de blagues plus ou moins graveleuses sur les seins d'Amy, les filles changèrent de sujet pour s'intéresser à leur vacances d'été. Chacune y allait de ses projets, de ses envies, et de leur volonté de pouvoir se voir pendant ces deux longs mois de séparation. Jennifer et Laura n'habitant pas très loin, elles prévirent de passer une semaine ensemble et de faire du shopping. Francesca, victoria et Amanda partaient toutes les trois pour la quasi-totalité des vacances avec leur famille. Amy et Laura, comme tous les ans, prévoyaient de se retrouver régulièrement.

Les filles avaient commencé à retirer leurs chaussures et chaussettes, laissant l'herbe épaisse leur caresser les doigts de pieds. Amy s'était redressée et était appuyée contre Lily, la tête de Laura posée sur ses cuisses ("c'est tout aussi confortable!" avait-elle dit). De temps en temps, Amanda regardait quelque part derrière elles, comme si elle surveillait quelque chose.

"Tout va bien, Amanda?" Demanda Victoria en remarquant le petit manège de la blonde.

Amanda détourna les yeux et ne répondit rien, apparemment gênée. Curieuse, Amy osa un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de réaliser que la direction vers laquelle son amie regardait était celle où se trouvait le groupe de Maraudeurs. Elle se tourna vivement vers son amie.

"Tu les surveilles, ou quoi?" L'interrogea la brune, soucieuse.

"Si on veut." Répondit Amanda en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Potter n'arrête pas de regarder vers nous, je n'aime pas trop ça."

Lily lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

"Ce qu'il peut être collant." Râla la rousse en secouant la tête.

"Black aussi nous regarde." Fit remarquer Jennifer en regardant par-dessus les têtes de ses amies.

Amy manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Non content de lui pourrir déjà la vie en l'ignorant, il fallait qu'en plus il regarde vers elle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Double connard.

Soudain, Amanda et Jennifer relevèrent la tête en même temps vers les quatre garçons. Amy se retourna, et vit Sirius et Potter, suivit de près par Pettigrew, se lever et marcher d'un pas vif vers quelqu'un, en l'appelant. A côté d'elle, la Poufsouffle sentit Lily se tendre en voyant QUI ils allaient voir.

Severus Rogue.

Amy ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais Lily lui en avait souvent parlé. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance mais ne se voyait pas vraiment souvent, du fait de la rivalité entre leurs maisons. A ses yeux, Rogue semblait être un garçon plutôt timide mais froid. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers les histoires que sa meilleure amie lui racontait.

Il était la cible préférée de Potter et Black. Était-ce à cause de l'amitié qui le liait à Lily, ou à cause de son physique d'apparence négligé qui les poussait à s'attaquer plus particulièrement à lui? Amy n'en avait aucune idée, et même si elle devait reconnaître que ses cheveux gras ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, elle ne savait pas si cela était un motif suffisent pour embêter quelqu'un. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Lily commençait déjà à fulminer. S'attaquaient-ils à son ami pour attirer son attention, ou simplement pour passer leur nerfs sur leur victime favorite? Dans les deux cas, cela mettait la jeune rousse hors d'elle. Elle semblait prête à bondir sur ses pieds pour aller leur en coller une. Rapidement, elle s'empressa de remettre chaussettes et chaussures, imité aussitôt par les autres filles. Amy ne quittait pas les garçons des yeux, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Jennifer, Victoria et Francesca, habituée, prenaient soin de regarder ailleurs. Laura passait son regard des garçons aux filles, essayant de tout voir en même temps. Amanda, elle, avait tourné son regard vers Remus Lupin qui, toujours assis sous son arbre, semblait plus intéressé par son livre que par les actions de ses amis. Peut-être n'y faisait-il plus attention, depuis le temps. Ou alors avait-il abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir les en empêcher.

Potter et Black arrivèrent alors face à Rogue. De là où elles étaient, aucune des filles ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais très vites les sorts remplacèrent les mots. Potter leva sa baguette et fit s'envoler Rogue qui se retrouva par terre sur le ventre. Lily avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, ses yeux d'un vert profond lançant des éclairs.

Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Lily se leva brusquement et s'avança, folle de rage, vers les garçons. Amy se précipita à sa suite, restant tout de même à distance. Elle préférait se jeter dans un ravin plutôt que de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Sirius.

Lily, rouge de colère, se plaça entre Rogue et Potter qui, la baguette toujours levée, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et afficha un sourire des plus radieux en voyant la jeune fille arriver.

"Laisse le tranquille!" Cria Lily.

Rogue, derrière elle, crachait des bulles de savon.

"Evans! Quelle bonne surprise!" Répondit Potter comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

"Laisse. Le. Tranquille." Répéta Lily froidement, détachant et insistant sur chaque mot.

"Oh mais pour ça, il ne te suffit que d'une simple chose : Sort avec moi."

Le visage de la Gryffondor passa du rouge au vert. Elle serra les poings si fort qu'elle devait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa paume.

"Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même s'il ne restait plus que toi et le calamar géant sur terre."

"Tu as tord, il parait qu'il embrasse très mal."

Sirius laissa échapper un rire qui donna la nausée à Amy. Elle jeta un très bref coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser de cette situation. La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se rendait compte qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait cru le connaître. Le garçon avec qui elle était sorti n'était qu'une image qu'il lui avait donné.

Le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse n'existait pas.

Il n'était pas qu'un connard qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'était pas qu'un abrutit qui s'amusait à enfreindre les règles pour s'amuser. Il était aussi un garçon d'une cruauté malsaine qui s'amusait du malheur des autres. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt? Elle se sentait idiote, ridicule et surtout naïve d'avoir pu penser que ce garçon pour qui elle avait finit par avoir des sentiments était loin d'être l'être parfait que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir au moins une fois dans leur lit.

Sirius Black était cruel, manipulateur et arrogant.

Amy revint soudain à la réalité. Lily continuait à se disputer avec Potter. Quand alors, ce fut Rogue qui prit la parole. Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Amy resta figée, horrifiée. Lily semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, son teint devenu blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux vert s'embuèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Rogue avait utilisé les mots les plus froids, les plus abjectes qu'Amy connaissait pour insulter la née-moldue.

"Très bien." Cracha Lily d'un ton sec. "Je ne t'aiderai plus".

Elle tremblait de colère. Amy était totalement désappointée et ne savait plus comment réagir. Comme au ralenti, Rogue se releva et s'éloigna. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes entendit vaguement la voix de Potter dire quelque chose, puis celle de Lily lui crier dessus. S'en suivit un échange des plus violents où les deux partis se disputèrent, chacun essayant de crier plus fort que l'autre.

"Je ne t'ai jamais traité de... DE ÇA!" Se mit à hurler Potter.

Lily était sur le point de pleurer. Quand enfin, les jambes d'Amy se remirent à lui répondre, cette dernière se précipita vers son amie et la prit par le bras, en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas tourner les yeux vers les garçons.

"Viens, on s'en va..." Murmura la Poufsouffle en tirant la rousse vers le château.

Lily ne résista pas et toutes deux s'éloignèrent des lieux de la confrontation. Lily était secouée de tremblements, une larme de rage coulant le long de sa joue.


	25. Chapitre 25

_J'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE! Parce que NON je ne suis pas décédée (ouf), et NON je ne vous ai pas oubliés!_  
_Bon, je vais pas m'excuser pour la 350ème fois de mon retard INEXCUSABLE. Parce que je vous répèterai juste encore et toujours la même chose : perte d'inspiration, difficulté à reprendre, vie sociale etc._  
_Par contre, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT que je vous dise, c'est : MERCI! Merci de continuer d'être présent et de lire cette fic. Mon dieu mais quand je vois que même en écrivant rien pendant un mois, je continue à avoir des gens qui me fav et me follow, j'en reviens pas quoi. A chaque mail que je recevais, je sautais sur place (mon mec me supportait plus) genre "mais OHMONDIEU même quand je post pas les gens m'aiment mais comment pourquoi JE DOIS ÉCRIRE POUR LEUR RENDRE HONNEUR". (ça n'veut rien diiiiire)_  
_Tout cela ne veut plus rien dire. Il est 1h du matin, et demain je prends le train pour partir en vacances, et je voulait TELLEMENT vous offrir ce chapitre pour Noël (mais c'est quoi ce cadeau pourri?) tant que j'ai accès à une connexion internet (la civilisatiooooon, le saint wifi) du coup je me suis dit "MINA bouge ton cul et tape moi ce clavier screugneugneu" (oui je parle vraiment comme ça dans ma tête)._

_MAIS trêve de blabla relou sur ma life, LISEZ MES AGNEAUX! J'vous aime les loulous :3  
_

* * *

Les examens étaient enfin finis. Après deux semaines de dur labeur, entre les épreuves théoriques et pratiques, les vacances pointaient enfin le bout de leur nez. Poudlard était en pleine effervescence, les élèves impatients de retourner chez eux retrouver leur famille. Partout, où qu'on aille dans le château, on pouvait croiser des groupes d'amis enthousiastes à l'idée d'enfin faire leur valise et de quitter l'école. Parmi eux, les cinquièmes années était les plus excités. La retombée du stress des BUSE se faisait sentir et les adolescents ne tenaient plus en place.

Pourtant, malgré l'allégresse ambiante, Amy avait toujours ce petit pincement de cœur quand elle quittait Poudlard. Ce départ annonçait la fin d'une année, et cela lui faisait toujours bizarre. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle sans qu'elle ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte. Alors qu'elle plaçait ses derniers vêtements dans sa valise, la jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir en observant la pièce autour d'elle. Les cinq lits étaient parfaitement faits, et ses camarades s'affairaient à ranger leurs affaires tout en papotant. Sur son lit, P'tit Machin s'étirait de tout son long, indifférent à l'effervescence ambiante. Amy s'approcha de lui et le caressa le long du dos, arrachant un petit miaulement de plaisir de la part du félin.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, derrière la porte de la salle de bain, la voix d'Helena Wolf se faisait entendre. Amy l'entendait glousser et piailler, et faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle racontait. A côté d'elle, Amanda la regardait avec inquiétude. Depuis quelque jours, Helena passait son temps à se vanter de sa nouvelle conquête, en particulier quand elle savait qu'Amy était dans les parages. Cela avait eu pour effet de déclencher une énorme dispute entre Laura et Helena qui avaient presque finit par en venir aux mains. Amanda avait de plus en plus de mal à rester courtoise avec Helena quand elle lui parlait, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Quant à Amy, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer les propos de sa camarade de classe, feignant l'indifférence en espérant que cela l'inciterait à la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement pour elle, Helena était tenace.

Depuis la fin des examens, Helena sortait avec Sirius Black et passait son temps à se pavaner devant tout le monde, principalement devant Amy. Elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point c'était un bon coup et qu'il était génial, que ce soit au lit ou ailleurs. D'ailleurs, elle vous a déjà raconté la fois où ils l'avaient fait dans le placard à balais du quatrième étage? Oui? Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, elle vous le racontera une deuxième fois!

Amy en était secrètement malade. Même devant ses amies, elle jouait à celle qui s'en fichait, celle qui avait réussi à passer à autre chose et que si fichait éperdument d'avec qui son ex pouvait bien coucher. La seule à qui Amy aurait pu se confier était Lily, mais cette dernière traversait elle aussi une phase difficile depuis les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal. Entre le comportement de Potter et celui de Rogue, la jeune fille avait du mal à savoir contre qui elle était le plus en colère.

Alors Amy ne disait rien. Elle encaissait. Elle faisait comme si tout allait bien, comme toujours. Quand par hasard il lui arrivait de croiser Helena dans les bras de Sirius au détour d'un couloir, elle hésitait à chaque fois entre leur passer devant en les ignorant la tête haute, leur sauter dessus et les attaquer sauvagement à coup de livre de runes dans la face, ou fuir et s'enfermer dans les toilettes en espérant que le monde oublie son existence. En général, Sirius se rendait compte de sa présence avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre une décision, et Helena lui adressait un discret mais profond sourire victorieux. Alors, honteuse et humiliée, Amy baissait la tête et continuait sa route sans les regarder, ravalant sa colère et ses larmes. Cela aurait trop fait plaisir à Helena si elle se mettait à pleurer devant elle. Et il était hors de question de la laisser gagner à ce petit jeu.

Le matin du grand départ était enfin arrivé. Tous les élèves se levèrent tôt et prirent un dernier petit déjeuné avant de terminer de préparer leur sac. Le train partait à onze heures de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et tout le monde devait être prêt pour quitter le château à dix heures pile. Sa valise à la main, son sac de cours à l'épaule, Amy avançait à travers le hall pour rejoindre Lily avec qui elle avait prévu de faire le voyage. Sans dire un mot, les deux jeunes filles marchaient ensemble dans la foule en direction des calèches qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la gare.

Amy s'installa sur la banquette d'un compartiment vide au moment où le chef de gare siffla le départ du train. Lily, assise en face d'elle, regardait le quai à présent vide par la fenêtre. Amy ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir la rassurer, mais elle en était incapable. Et même si elle-même aurait eu besoin du soutien de sa meilleure amie, elle se refusait de lui imposer ses petits problèmes existentiels. Aussi le début du trajet se fit dans un silence d'église seulement troublé par les quelques éclats de voix qui provenaient du couloir.

Toujours sans rien dire, Amy se tourna vers le panier de son chat, posé à côté d'elle, et en retira le petit loquet afin de libérer la bête sauvage. Le chat, surexcité, sauta hors de sa prison et se précipita sur les genoux de sa maitresse avant de poser ses pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Amy ne put retenir un sourire. P'tit Machin adorait regarder les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, que ce soit dans le train ou en voiture. L'animal resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes avant de monter sur la petite table et de s'y asseoir, ses grands yeux rond toujours fixé sur l'extérieur.

"Je suis vraiment désolée..."

Amy sursauta. La voix de Lily était faible, presque geignarde. La brune regarda son amie sans comprendre.

"Euh... De quoi tu es désolée?"

"De t'avoir laissé de côté depuis quelques jours. Alors que toi tu m'as soutenu sans jamais rien demander." Finit par dire Lily après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Le regard d'Amy s'attendrit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais besoin de soutien et c'est normal." La rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Lily tortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Son regard semblait ne pas savoir où se poser, mais Amy remarqua très vite qu'elle évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau sans rien dire pour autant. Elle semblait réellement très mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Amy, la rousse tourna vers elle ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude brillant.

"Amanda est venue me voir l'autre jour."

Amy sentit son cœur faire un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Amanda aurait pu venir parler directement à Lily.

"Elle s'inquiète pour toi..." Continua Lily, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amie. "Elle m'a dit qu'en ce moment... Que Sirius était avec une fille de ta classe."

Les doigts d'Amy se glacèrent.

"Elle m'a aussi dit que même si tu ne le montres pas, elle sent que ça te touche plus que tu ne veux bien le dire."

La brune baissa le regard. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse, comme prise en faute. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qu'elle commençait à sentir monter. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva enveloppée dans les bras de Lily qui la serra contre elle. Dubitative, Amy resta un instant sans réagir.

"Excuse-moi, Amy…" Chuchota la Gryffondor au creux de l'oreille de son amie. "J'étais tellement obnubilée par cette histoire avec Potter que je t'ai totalement laissée de côté…"

Amy referma les yeux et entoura à son tour sa meilleure amie de ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien dire. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Amy laissa couler une larme silencieuse le long de sa joue. Lentement, les deux filles se détachèrent, et la brune essuya sa joue le plus discrètement qu'elle put.

"Ce mec est le dernier des enfoiré." Affirma Lily en adressant un sourire chaleureux à Amy.

"Autant que son sale con de copain." Ajouta Amy en riant.

Pendant une bonne partie du trajet, Lily et Amy imaginèrent mille et une façons d'en faire baver à Helena, Black et Potter. Les rirent fusèrent pendant plusieurs heures, pendant que leurs estomacs se remplirent de bonbons et de chocolats. Amy se sentait revivre, elle sentait le poids du chagrin et de la colère la quitter. Lily était comme un bol d'air pur qui venait la sauver de la noyade dans ses propres larmes. Malgré tous les efforts d'Amanda et Laura, personne ne pouvait lui remonter le moral comme le faisait Lily Evans. Elle avait une sorte de pouvoir magique qui ramenait le soleil dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Sans elle, Amy aurait sans doute passé son été à broyer du noir et à se morfondre, mais à présent elle se sentait de nouveau la force de sourire et de profiter de ses vacances. Lily lui promettait de lui envoyer des lettres au moins trois fois par semaine, de lui téléphoner, de venir la voir et de la forcer à sortir les jours où ça n'irait pas. Amy Lui en était infiniment reconnaissante, et lui promis un Himalaya de chocolat à chacune de ses visites. Bien trop vite, le train approcha de Londres. Les adolescentes commencèrent alors à ranger leurs affaires et attendirent patiemment la fin du trajet en imaginant déjà les vacances de rêves qu'elles allaient passer.

Le Poudlard Express freina puis s'arrêta. Dehors, patientant sur le quai, une foule de parents, petits frères et sœurs, grands-parents scrutaient les fenêtres des wagons dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un visage connu à travers les vitres. Les élèves sortirent par vague dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles et de rires, heureux de revoir enfin leur famille après de longs mois de séparation. Une fois hors du train, Amy et Lily se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le portique menant vers le monde moldu.

Le quai était difficile à remonter du fait du grand nombre de parents venus chercher leur tendre progéniture. Les deux jeunes filles se faufilaient avec peine parmi la foule, prenant garde de ne bousculer personne avec leurs bagages volumineux. Amy passait son regard sur chaque visage qu'elle croisait dans l'espoir d'y voir celui de son père, qui lui avait affirmé dans sa dernière lettre qu'il serait présent sur la voie 9¾ pour venir la chercher. Mais impossible de le trouver au milieu de ce méli-mélo de familles ravies de se réunir.

Par chance, Lily finit par dénicher un petit coin sur le quai où elles purent se poser deux minutes sans gêner le passage ni être gênées. Lily poussa un profond soupir. Tout ce monde la fatiguait, et il lui tardait de retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Enfin, calme quand sa sœur ne venait pas mettre son grain de sel. Amy, de son côté, chercher toujours ses parents des yeux, même si elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas eu le temps d'arriver à temps. Masquant sa légère déception, elle continua de balayer le quai du regard. Elle s'attarda sur quelques têtes connues, observa Jennifer embrasser sa mère, elle crut également reconnaitre Elara Perry discuter avec une personne qui semblaient être sa grand-mère. A côté d'elle, elle entendait Lily râlait sur le nombre astronomique de gens et la chaleur étouffante de la gare qui finissaient par lui donner mal à la tête.

Soudain, comme dans un film, un visage se détacha du reste de la foule. C'était comme si elle ne voyait plus que ce visage. Et même s'il était plutôt éloigné d'elle, il lui semblait le distinguer aussi nettement que s'il était juste en face d'elle. Et le plus perturbant dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à repérer CE visage en particulier parmi tous ceux qui passaient devant elle en ce moment même.

Il avait le visage fermé, le regard froid, les lèvres pincées. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet dans sa robe bordée de vert et de gris, et ses épais cheveux noirs coupé à la base de la nuque faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage aux traits fins. Il parlait avec une femme à l'air strict, dont les cheveux grisonnant tirés derrière sa tête en un chignon sophistiqué lui donnaient un air sévère. Tous deux semblaient plongés dans une grande discussion alors qu'ils fixaient un point à quelques mètres d'eux.

Un détail frappa Amy en plein visage. C'était fou ce que Regulus Black pouvait ressembler à son frère. Certes, il n'avait pas cette espèce de « charme ravageur » et de petit air suffisant qui faisait la célébrité de Sirius, mais il avait notamment ce quelque chose qui rend les Black si particulier. Amy n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. La finesse des traits de leur visage, leurs yeux d'un gris profond, leur nez à l'arête droite… Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Cependant, il possédait ce « quelque chose » qui le rendait attirant, malgré cette lueur éteinte et effrayante dans son regard.

Intriguée, sans vraiment réfléchir, Amy tourna la tête dans la direction vers laquelle la famille Black. Elle le regretta presque aussitôt. Un peu plus loin, au milieu de quai, un couple s'embrassait, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le cœur d'Amy se glaça et il lui sembla un moment qu'il avait cessé de battre. Une nausée monta soudain en elle, tandis que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Le sourire ravi de Sirius quand il quitta les lèvres d'Helena Wolf lui donna envie de tout détruire autour d'elle.

Ses vacances seront définitivement pourries par ce connard.

Amy sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Lily qui la regarda d'un air grave, avant de jeter un coup d'œil assassin vers Sirius et Helena. Puis, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, la rousse attrapa ses affaires et incita à son amie de faire de même, prétextant vouloir sortir de la gare pour ne plus en subir l'atmosphère étouffante.

_**…**_

Quarante minutes plus tard, Amy était assise à l'arrière de la Ford bleu foncé de son père. Laissant lourdement tomber sa tête contre la vitre, elle regardait le paysage urbain de la banlieue de Londres défiler tandis que sa mère débitait un flot incessant de paroles censées résumer à quel point elle était heureuse d'enfin retrouver sa fille chérie qui lui avait tant manqué. Au bout d'un moment, Amy finit par lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée et sortit un baladeur cassette de son sac, plaça une cassette de Queen dans la machine et mit son casque sur ses oreille. Elle augmenta le volume au maximum et fit semblant de dormir pendant la grande majorité du voyage jusqu'à Cardiff, essayant d'oublier tant bien que mal qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Après près de trois heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de brique de la famille Matthew. Amy attrapa la panière de son chat qu'elle libéra presque immédiatement après avoir mis un pied dans l'entrée. L'animal, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir, se mit à courir partout dans le salon, essayant de sauter sur tous les meubles et d'attraper la queue de Missy, la chatte de la famille, qui lui fit comprendre son désaccord d'un miaulement menaçant. Le père d'Amy l'aida à monter sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre puis, une fois seule, la jeune fille alla directement s'allonger sur son lit. Elle était épuisée de son voyage et il lui tarder de pouvoir aller dormir. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de ranger ses affaires le lendemain et qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder une bonne soirée d'un repos amplement mérité.

La vie d'une adolescente était quand même sacrément difficile. Entre les cours, les examens, les copines et les garçons, les jeunes filles avaient peu de temps pour le repos. Et Amy avait l'impression de ne plus s'être reposée depuis des lustres. En fait, depuis sa séparation d'avec Sirius. Non, rectification. Depuis que Sirius l'avait largué comme une vieille bombabouse. A partir de là, tout s'était enchainé. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir eu une vraie nuit complète de sommeil depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et espérait de tout son cœur que ces vacances l'aideront à prendre le recul dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux. Mais pour l'instant, à part dormir en permanence, elle n'avait pas vraiment de solution en tête pour oublier ces trois derniers mois totalement foireux.

Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée et fut brutalement tirée hors de ses pensées. Rassemblant toute sa force et son courage, Amy se hissa sur ses bras et se redressa avant de quitter sa chambre d'un pas chancelant.

_**…**_

Amy se tenait debout face à son armoire, l'air pensive. Elle allait avoir du travail. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle repoussait l'échéance, mais face aux menaces de sa mère de ne plus lui acheter de chocolat si elle ne se "bougeait pas les fesses" (fin de citation), elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. L'armoire, les portes ouvertes, laissait apparaitre un bazar indescriptible de vêtements plus ou moins rangés en boules dans un désordre pas possible.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ses parents lui avaient annoncé que pour son anniversaire, ils lui avaient acheté un nouveau lit à deux places pour remplacer celui qu'elle avait actuellement et qui devait avoir l'âge de Dumbledore (d'après les dires de son père). Mais, sa chambre n'étant pas très grande, il fallait avant de pouvoir installer l'objet tant convoité, procéder à un rangement massif de la pièce avant de faire de la place. Et même si Amy était plus qu'impatiente d'avoir son nouveau lit, l'idée de devoir trier toutes ses affaires ne l'enchantait guère. La simple idée de tant d'heures de travail en perspective avait le don de la fatiguer d'avance. Mais l'idée de devoir vivre sans chocolat lui était de loin beaucoup plus insupportable. Alors, se résignant à l'après-midi de souffrance qu'elle allait devoir affronter, elle attrapa un pull dans l'armoire, faisant ainsi tomber une masse d'autres vêtement au passage. Ça commençait bien…

Après presque une heure de tri vestimentaire, Amy s'attaqua à son bureau. Les tas de papiers et autres livres qui le jonchaient attestaient de ses cinq dernières années de non-entretient. Elle commença à faire des piles "à jeter" et "à garder parce qu'on sait jamais" sur le sol de la chambre, elle entreprit de vider tous les tiroirs de leur contenu.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba dessus. Un petit cahier à la couverture colorée dont elle avait presque fini par oublier l'existence. Poussée par sa curiosité et sa nostalgie, Amy l'ouvrit à la première page et se mit à lire les mots tracés d'une écriture enfantine le long des pages du carnet. Petit à petit, elle tourna les pages, revivant quelques passages de son enfance dont elle n'avait plus que de vagues souvenir. Au fil des pages, elle finit par s'assoir par terre, entourée de papiers posés à même le sol, et se perdit dans la lecture de son journal de petite fille.


	26. Chapitre 26

_J'suis deg de ma raaaaaaaaaaaace !_  
_ Ah. Vous êtes là. Bonjour._

_Je vous explique. Le fait est que j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt. J'avais enfin réussi à le boucler, j'étais plutôt contente de la fin et tout, nickel moumoute. J'allais pouvoir mettre en ligne ! MAIS parce que sinon c'est trop simple ou juste pas drôle, mais mon document a eu la bonne idée de BUGUER SA MERE juste quand j'ai voulu relire. J'ai perdu la moitié du document, et bien sûr, ça a sauvegardé. Panique à bord. En bidouillant un peu j'ai réussi à récupérer une partie du chapitre, mais il me manquait une bonne page que j'ai donc dû RÉÉCRIRE. Putain._  
_ J'ai le seum puissance dix mille. J'étais bien fière de ce que j'avais écrit et vas-y pour t'en souvenir et tout réécrire -_- j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Bon, du coup, c'est peut-être un peu plus court que prévu… Désolée._  
_ Mais bon, je vais attaquer la suite bientôt, alors séchons ces grosses larmes! ^^_

_Merci encore de suivre cette fic, je suis vraiment hyper heureuse qu'elle vous plaise :) Je m'excuse encore du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais le mois de Janvier a été quelque peu difficile, et ça a été dur pour moi de me remettre à l'écriture.  
Bonne lecture les loulous :) J'vous love ^^  
_

* * *

L'été 1976 avait été particulièrement chaud. Le mercure des thermomètres avait battu des records de montée, faisant roussir l'herbe des jardins. Les piscines municipales avaient été prises d'assaut, alors que les ventilateurs tournaient sans relâche dans les maisons. Allongée dans son hamac en toile, uniquement vêtue d'un haut de maillot de bain et d'un short en tissu blanc, Amy s'autorisait une sieste bien méritée à l'ombre des arbres de son jardin. Ses parents travaillaient en ce mois de Juillet caniculaire, aussi elle profitait pleinement de ses journées de liberté à danser dans le salon à la fraicheur bienfaitrice et à bronzer toute l'après-midi. Sur son ventre trônait un roman moldu d'une certaine épaisseur sur la couverture duquel était écrit « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » en grosses lettres rouges. Son avant-bras placé sur les yeux, Amy s'était laissé aller à s'assoupir après quelques minutes de lecture. En dessous du hamac, P'tit Machin était couché de tout son long, imitant sa maîtresse dans son activité débordante.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait dormi environ une heure, mais se sentait beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était avant sa petite sieste. Clignant des yeux pour les protéger de la lumière vive du soleil, elle s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever chancelante, ramassant au passage son livre tombé dans l'herbe. Elle avança d'un pas maladroit jusqu'au salon et, après avoir enclenché le ventilateur, s'étala sur son canapé pour se rafraîchir un instant. Tendant son bras, elle attrapa du bout des doigts une large télécommande puis pressa l'un des gros boutons qui la composaient. La télévision en face d'elle s'alluma quelques secondes plus tard, faisant apparaitre de petits personnages gigotant et parlant très vite. Cherchant de la motivation au plus profond d'elle, Amy se leva et partit vers la cuisine, avant d'en revenir avec un paquet de gâteaux et une bouteille de jus de fruits, puis s'installa de nouveau en travers du sofa.

L'été lui paraissait interminable. Elle passait ses journées seule, avec pour seule compagnie ses chats, ses bouquins et la télévision. Bien entendu, les voisins lui avait assuré qu'en cas de problème, elle pouvait compter sur eux, mais elle n'était pas sûre que s'ennuyer soit vraiment un problème à leurs yeux. Elle avait bien quelques amis d'enfance dans le quartier, mais entre ceux partis en vacances et ceux de qui elle avait fini par s'éloigner depuis son entrée à Poudlard, l'adolescente s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle avait trop de doigts sur une seule pour compter ses amis ici. Heureusement, de temps à autres, elle recevait une lettre ou un coup de fil de la part de Lily ou Amanda. Elle savait que Laura était partie à l'étranger pour les vacances et n'avait reçu qu'une seule lettre d'elle pour le moment.

Quelques jours plus tôt, la solitude avait eu raison d'elle. Après une journée à essayer tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose, le chagrin lui était revenu en pleine face, et elle avait fini par écrire à Lily, plus pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur que vraiment pour lui demander conseil. Le samedi suivant, à sa plus grande joie, Lily lui avait téléphoné, inquiète. Amy s'en était voulu. Elle ne voulait pas embêter son amie pendant ses vacances, aussi avait-elle essayé de la rassurer en lui faisant croire à une petite nostalgie passagère. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était là, devant cette télé, avec son paquet de biscuits, cette même nostalgie lui revint, et elle se mit à faire le point.

Cette année avait été pour le moins… Catastrophique. Elle avait cédé à Sirius Black, puis s'était fait jeter comme une bouse d'hippogriffe deux mois plus tard. Et avait essayé de se plonger dans ses révisions pour tenter d'oublier. Puis elle avait perdu ses grands-parents. Et fait une espèce de dépression. Et failli rater ses examens. Et vu cette garce d'Helena Wolf se taper son ex-petit-copain.

Monde de merde.

Elle enfourna un énième gâteau dans sa bouche et le mâcha par automatisme, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé, puis englouti plusieurs gorgées de jus de fruits. Si ses amies la voyaient, elles la trouveraient sûrement pathétique. Elle était devenue une sorte de loque humaine sans motivation et sans âme, un zombi uniquement mû par sa faim permanente de sucreries. Bordel, elle allait encore prendre trois kilos avec ces conneries. Dans une tentative de raisonnement, la jeune fille referma le paquet de biscuits presque vide et le ramena dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermée. Sur un coup de tête, elle se précipita à l'étage, enfila le premier t-shirt qu'elle trouva et attrapa son baladeur cassette posé sur son bureau, puis retourna au rez-de-chaussée chercher son sac. Elle y fourra son livre, le baladeur et ses clés avant d'enfiler rapidement une paire de claquettes blanches, et sortit.

La rue était presque vide. Les gens préféraient rester au frais de leurs maisons plutôt qu'affronter la chaleur torride de l'été. Sans réfléchir, comme instinctivement, Amy prit à gauche en quittant la maison et marcha quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les berges de la rivière Taf. Quelques personnes se trouvaient là, à se promener au bord du cours d'eau. Trouvant un coin tranquille, la jeune fille s'assit dans l'herbe avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir le baladeur, dont elle plaça le casque sur ses oreilles. Elle appuya sur play, et le monde autour d'elle s'effaça. Elle était comme dans une petite bulle rien qu'à elle dans laquelle personne ne pouvait entrer. Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda la rivière pas encore tout à fait asséchée s'écouler doucement. Sentant avec bonheur une légère brise chaude lui caresser les épaules, elle ferma les yeux.

C'était pour ça que l'été était sa saison préférée. La chaleur du soleil sur la peau, le vent chaud qui chatouille, les journées interminables, les jeux d'eau… Et elle n'allait pas laisser les derniers mauvais tours de la vie lui gâcher ses vacances et la priver de ce qu'elle aime le plus dans la vie : ne rien faire au soleil.

Elle sortit son livre et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée avant de s'endormir. Après de longues minutes à suivre les palpitantes aventures de quatre hobbits dans la Terre du Milieu, elle rangea ses affaires et, ses écouteurs toujours vissés sur la tête, partit dans une petite promenade avant de rentrer chez elle, histoire d'être présente à la maison quand ses parents rentreraient du travail.

**_…_**

A la fin du mois de juillet, Amy avait enfin eu l'occasion de voir Amanda puis Lily chez qui elle passa quelques jours. Quand la rousse lui parlait du comportement insupportable de sa sœur, Amy ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point elle disait vrai. Cette fille, de deux ans leur aînée, n'avait pas semblée gênée de la présence de son amie pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa petite sœur. Jamais la brune n'avait été aussi heureuse d'être une enfant unique.

Puis vint le mois d'aout. Les parents d'Amy avaient pris des vacances ce mois-ci, et tous trois en avaient profité pour partir deux semaines en Irlande du Nord, près de Belfast. Amy avait adoré visiter ce coin, et elle aimait de plus en plus l'accent irlandais. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il leur fallut rapidement rentrer au Pays de Galles. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de vacances quand Amy eu enfin le temps de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures, dont la liste était arrivé chez elle quelques semaines auparavant. Cette dernière était accompagnée de ses résultats aux B.U.S.E. qui, à sa grande surprise, étaient tout à fait satisfaisant. Elle avait même réussi à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel en potion !

Elle avait au préalable contactée toutes ses amies pour savoir lesquelles seraient disponibles pour la rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur afin qu'elles fassent leurs courses ensembles. Malheureusement, Laura et Amanda avaient toutes deux déjà acheté leurs affaires et habitaient trop loin de Londres pour se permettre de faire l'aller-retour une deuxième fois. Francesca et Jennifer, n'étant pas loin, acceptèrent de l'y rejoindre, et Lily avait attendu qu'Amy revienne de vacances pour justement pouvoir aller faire ses courses avec elle. Toutes quatre convinrent d'une date et d'une heure de rendez-vous, chacune étant très impatiente de retrouver le petit groupe de copines.

Le jour-J, le père d'Amy, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner car il devait lui aussi faire quelques achat dans la rue commerçante sorcière, transplana avec sa fille directement dans le Chaudron Baveur. L'adolescente, nauséeuse, demanda un verre d'eau au tavernier pendant que son père disait bonjour à de vieilles connaissances. Ils furent rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Jennifer, Lily puis Francesca. La petite troupe, enfin au complet, se dirigea vers la cour arrière de l'établissement et Monsieur Matthew, sortant sa baguette, ouvrit le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse.

La rue était noire de monde. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières se bousculaient aux abords des boutiques. Un brouhaha permanant régnait, mélange subtile de conversations, de chaussures claquant sur le pavé, de cris d'animaux et de rires. Jetant un œil à sa liste, Lily proposa à ses amies de commencer par aller acheter leurs livres, après être passé faire un tour à Gringotts pour celles qui en avaient besoin.

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Amy profita avec bonheur de la présence de ses amies et passa un moment formidable en leur compagnie. Une fois leurs achats scolaires achetés, les quatre adolescentes se promenèrent çà et là en se racontant leurs vacances respectives. L'ambiance, tout comme la météo, était au beau fixe. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ce moment entre filles.

Le groupe de copines sortait en discutant vivement d'une énième boutique de prêt-à-porter dans lequel Jennifer avait insisté à faire un tour. Au coin de la rue, elles prirent la direction de la boutique de Florian Fantârome quand, sans prévenir, Amy se saisit des bras de Lily et Francesca et les tira brusquement en arrière. Jennifer, surprise de parler soudainement toute seule, chercha ses amies des yeux avant de les repérer quelques mètres derrière elle, cachées dans l'ombre du bâtiment qui faisait l'angle. Les rejoignant, la jeune fille les interrogea du regard. Francesca et Lily semblaient aussi désappointées qu'elle et lançaient des regards d'incompréhension à Amy qui, elle, avait perdu l'air enjoué qu'elle affichait pourtant quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait l'air paniqué et excessivement tendue.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion, alors qu'elle riait de manière insouciante, Amy avait eu le réflexe bête de lever les yeux au moment où elle tournait au coin de la rue. Là, à quelques pas du glacier dans lequel elles avaient prévu de terminer leur super journée. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait aussi peu de chance? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'une des meilleures journées de son été soit gâchée de la sorte. Prise de panique, elle eut tout juste le temps d'attraper les bras les plus proches d'elle et de faire un pas stratégique en arrière avant de se coller le dos contre le mur en pierres chauffées par le soleil. Reprenant sa respiration, elle se rendit alors compte que ses amies la dévisageaient, attendant une explication. Le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, la gorge sèche, son regard paniqué plongé dans les yeux vert de Lily, Amy ne put prononcer qu'un seul mort.

"... Sirius..."

Les trois Griffondor échangèrent un regard avant de glisser leurs têtes derrière le mur, de manière (il fallait bien l'avouer) peu discrète, observant la rue d'un même regard. Effectivement, non loin d'elles, se tenait le jeune homme brun en vive discussion avec Remus Lupin, dont le teint leur parût un peu moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée (à moins que ce ne soit dû au soleil?). Lily se retourna vers Amy qui commençait à voir quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux devenus brillants et rouges.

"Hey, calme-toi ma belle." Essaya-t-elle pour détendre son amie.

"Vous croyez qu'il nous a vues?" Demanda innocemment Francesca en jetant un coup d'œil furtif derrière le mur.

"Je ne crois pas, il n'est pas tourné vers nous, et il a l'air trop occupé pour regarder qui passe dans la rue." Les rassura Jennifer en voyant Amy respirer de manière saccadée.

Amy, essayant de prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, essuya ses yeux embués de ses doigts tremblants et froids.

"Putain, pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche toujours tout..." Lâcha l'adolescente aux boucles brunes alors que Lily lui caressait affectueusement le dos pour la rassurer. "J'ai absolument pas envie de le voir, ni qu'il me voit..."

"Quoi que, ça serait peut-être une bonne chose."

Amy releva un regard effaré vers Jennifer.

"Bah quoi?" Se défendit l'asiatique devant les yeux foudroyants des trois autres filles. "Si elle passe devant lui belle et rayonnante comme elle l'est, il va sans doute amèrement regretter de l'avoir quittée!" Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

"Je ne crois pas que les choses fonctionnent de cette manière, Jenny..." Soupira Francesca. "Ecoute Amy, si tu veux Jennifer et moi on va aller le voir pour faire diversion, et comme ça toi et Lily pourrait passer tranquillement sans qu'il vous remarque."

"Pas bête." Avoua Lily. "Et puis avec la foule il y a peu de chance qu'il nous voit."

"On va essayer de se placer de sorte qu'il vous tourne le dos, comme ça on pourra surveiller que vous êtes bien passées." Assura Jennifer.

"Essayez quand même d'être discrète, pour le coup." Les supplia Amy, connaissant la discrétion légendaire de Jennifer.

"Mais oui, promis." La rassura Francesca. "Bon, prêtes les filles? On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur."

Toutes acquiescèrent et, tel un commando en pleine mission, Jennifer et Francesca se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers leur cible, feignant d'être dans une grande et passionnante discussion. Depuis l'angle de la rue, Amy et Lily les observaient dans l'ombre, attendant d'être sûre de pouvoir sortir de leur cachette. Elles virent leurs deux amies arriver au niveau des garçons et leur dire bonjour après quelques secondes, les filles se placèrent de manière à ce que Sirius, leur faisant face, tourne le dos au reste de la foule. Lily murmura alors un "Go!", prit la main d'Amy et toutes deux se mélangèrent à la masse de sorciers et sorcières marchant dans la rue. De temps à autre, la brune jetait de petits coups d'œil au groupe plus loin. Sirius ne se tournait pas vers elle. Parfait. Sirius parlait en riant à Jennifer. Super. Jennifer a posé sa main sur le bras de Sirius. A quoi elle jouait, sérieusement? Sirius, à son tour, a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jennifer. Etrangement, Amy eu soudainement l'envie de leur foncer dessus et de leur coller des tartes à tous les deux. Mais bientôt, la foule aidant, elle les perdit de vue et dû se concentrer sur sa marche rapide jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois à l'abri dans la taverne sombre et sentant fort la bière chaude, Amy se laissa aller à soupirer. Le cœur battant, elle s'installa à une table, suivit par Lily.

"Et ben dis donc, cette journée n'était pas de tout repos." Lança Lily en esquissant un sourire.

"A qui le dis-tu..." Souffla Amy, l'air maussade.

"... Ça va?" S'inquiéta la rousse. "Tu devrais être rassurée, Black ne nous a pas vues."

"Ouais, génial..." Répondit-elle sèchement.

"Bon sang Amy qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Insista Lily, avant d'abandonner face au mutisme de sa meilleure amie.

Un peu excédée par cette attitude, Lily commanda deux bièraubeurres, qui leur furent servies pile au moment où Francesca et Jennifer entrèrent dans le bar.

"Mission accomplie, les filles!" Cria victorieusement Jennifer en s'asseyant en face d'Amy qui, les yeux baissés, fixait sa chope de bièraubeurre.

"Ça s'est bien passé de votre côté?" Demanda Francesca en s'installant à son tour entre Amy et Jennifer.

"Oui, nickel." Assura Lily en regardant Amy en coin.

Amy qui, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard toujours posé sur sa boisson qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamée. Francesca se rendit compte du malaise pendant que Jennifer semblait fière de leur réussite et en discutait vivement avec Lily qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

"Tout va bien Amy?" Demanda Francesca.

"Oui, oui." Répondit simplement l'intéressée.

"... Tu es sûre?" renchérit la Gryffondor.

"Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Lança Jennifer, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, en se tournant vers son amie de Poufsouffle.

"Rien." Lâcha Amy.

"Donc, s'il n'y a rien, explique moi pourquoi tu tires la tronche." Rétorqua Jennifer.

"Je tire pas la tronche."

"Ah oui, tu es au comble du bonheur là? Qu'est-ce que ça doit être le reste du temps!"

"Les filles, c'est bon là, calmez-vous." Essaya Francesca, sentant la situation s'envenimer.

Lily et elle les regardaient se disputer sans trop savoir comment intervenir. Amy était effectivement visiblement contrariée, mais insister ne risquait pas de la mettre de meilleure humeur. Malheureusement, Jennifer n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise.

"Mais je suis très calme." Assura cette dernière en se tournant vers Francesca. "Seulement, on passe une super journée, on l'aide à éviter son ex, et mademoiselle fait la gueule. J'essaye juste de comprendre."

"Laisse-tomber, Jenny, ça vaut pas le coup que vous vous disputiez." Dit Lily en voulant calmer le jeu.

"Je ne me dispute pas, je veux juste qu'elle me dise ce qui ne va pas!" Répondit Jennifer en haussant légèrement le ton.

"Mais si elle a pas envie d'en parler, laisse-la." La coupa sèchement Lily.

Un silence lourd retomba sur les quatre jeunes filles. Intérieurement, Amy était littéralement en train de bouillir. Elle était prise entre de nombreuses émotions contradictoires et n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire le tri dans tout ça. Elle s'en voulait, elle en voulait à Jennifer, elle en voulait à Sirius. Elle se retrouvait prise dans une sorte de tourbillon de sentiments sur lesquels elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Elle était en colère contre elle, contre Sirius, contre Jennifer, contre le monde.

Mais surtout, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était jalouse.

Amy avait senti son ventre se serrer si fort qu'elle en avait eu la nausée. Voir Sirius était une chose. Le voir sourire en était une autre. Le voir rire avec une fille, encore une autre. Voir Jennifer minauder avec lui... Cette seconde, cette toute petite seconde où elle l'avait vu poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'était alors souvenue de la chaleur de cette main quand c'était elle qui la touchait. Tout lui était revenu comme un boulet de canon. Ses mains si chaudes, son sourire charmeur, son rire, ses cheveux, son parfum, sa voix, la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Toutes ces choses qui autrefois la faisaient rêver, et qui aujourd'hui lui donnait envie de vomir. Sirius Black était une drogue. Celle dont on n'arrive pas à se décrocher. Une substance euphorisante qui vous rend accro et qui vous détruit de l'intérieur. Un alcool fort qui vous rend ivre de bonheur avant de vous rendre malade à en crever.

Et elle culpabilisait. D'être tombée sous son charme. D'être sortie avec lui. D'être encore affectée par tout ce qu'il faisait. De lancer machinalement des regards vers lui. De toujours ne voir que lui. D'en vouloir à toutes les filles qu'il approchait. D'obliger ses amies à devoir monter des plans pour lui éviter de le croiser. D'en avoir voulu à Jennifer.

C'était injuste.

**_..._**

La fin de l'après-midi avait été quelque peu tendue, et les quatre amies ne s'étaient plus que peu parlé avant leur séparation. Munie de ses affaires, Amy avait embrassée Lily une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son père, et tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'à leur maison. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Madame Matthew assommait sa fille de questions sur sa journée. Epuisée, l'adolescente prétexta devoir ranger ses affaire et s'éclipsa le plus vite possible vers l'étage. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, elle posa ses affaires dans un coin avant d'aller se rouler en boule sur son lit.

Cette nouvelle année scolaire s'annonçait plutôt difficile.


	27. Chapitre 27

_Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça fait pas genre, par hasard, hyper méga trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté moi? Genre deux mois? OH MON DIEU MAIS SI! QUELLE IGNOMINIE._  
_Mais j'ai lavé cet affront en cette sainte journée de... *vérifie son calendrier* Mercredi. Quel jour béni que le mercredi. (ah crotte il est minuit passé on est jeudi. ça marche pas du coup. Zut.)_

_Avant toute chose, je vous dis encore à tous un grand, un gros, un énorme MERCI! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire, aimer, suivre et commenter cette fic même avec DEUX MOIS entre deux chapitre. C'est dingue. Vous devez être, genre, les meilleurs lecteur du monde (bonjour, je me présente, je suis Miss Modestie, enchantée.)_  
_Sérieusement, vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore ^^_

_Ah et puis tant que j'y pense, et que j'oublie à chaque fois, et qu'une petite piqure de rappel une fois de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal..._  
_... La saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Parce que sinon croyez moi que ça se serait passé différemment (déjà, ya des baffes dans la tronches d'Harry qui se perdraient pas, j'vous jure.)_

_Kiss, Love, paix et amour dans vos vies._

* * *

Le réveil se mit à retentir, tirant subitement Amy de son sommeil sans rêve. D'une main incertaine, la jeune fille tapota un peu partout sur sa table de nuit avant de trouver l'objet maudit et de lui administrer une claque qui stoppa immédiatement le bruit strident. Laissant retomber lourdement son bras, l'adolescente émit un léger geignement en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Le bruit s'était arrêté, elle pouvait se rendormir…

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention providentielle de sa mère.

Cette dernière déboula dans la chambre sans aucune retenue, n'essayant même pas de faire moins de bruit pour protéger le sommeil fragile de sa fille.

"Debout la marmotte !" Claironna-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux, faisant entrer une lumière vive dans la pièce.

Amy se mit à grogner et, dans un geste de survie, plongea sa tête sous sa couverture. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever.

"Tu n'as pas encore fini ta valise ?!" S'affola sa mère en constatant les tas de vêtements, livres et autres fournitures scolaires entassées autour d'une grande malle ouverte. "Bon sang Amy, c'est pas vrai ! Tu comptes être prête à temps un jour ? Ça fait deux jours que je te dis de te préparer, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait au lieu de faire ta valise ?"

Amy n'écoutait plus le flot de paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de sa mère, essayant de rassembler toute sa force pour se redresser. Une fois passée de la position allongée à celle d'assise dans le lit, la jeune fille lança un regard fatigué à sa mère furieuse qui continuait de lui faire la morale tout en fourrant à la va-vite les affaires de sa fille dans sa valise.

"C'est bon, ça va maman, je vais le faire…" Bafouilla Amy de sa voix pâteuse.

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est ça ! Ça fait des jours que tu me dis ça, et voilà le résultat ! Rien n'est prêt !"

Amy retint un soupir exaspéré et se leva. Son réveil affichait six heures et trente-trois minutes. Négociant avec sa mère, Amy réussit enfin à la faire sortir, lui promettant qu'elle ne quitterait sa chambre qu'une fois sa valise bouclée. Au bout de quelques minutes à tout ranger, elle put enfin descendre prendre un petit déjeuné fort bien mérité, fonça sous la douche et enfila en vitesse ses vêtements préparés la veille.

A sept heures et quart, ils étaient fin prêts. Les Matthew montèrent dans leur voiture et quittèrent Cardiff pour se rendre à Londres, ce qui leur vaudrait deux à trois heures de routes en fonction de la circulation. Alors il valait mieux prévoir large.

On était le premier septembre 1976, le jour de la rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard d'Amy.

**_…_**

Tout au long du trajet, Amy se répétait en boucle ses nouvelles résolutions pour l'année : ignorer Sirius, profiter d'une année sans examen pour s'amuser un peu, ignorer Sirius, arrêter de se prendre la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout, ignorer Sirius. Par exemple si elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Ou si elle le voyait avec une fille. Ou encore même si elle le croisait dans un couloir avec une fille. Bon, trois heures de trajet à ressasser toujours les mêmes choses, ça finissait par être long. Son casque de baladeur cassette plaqué sur les oreilles et lui crachant une musique un peu forte, la jeune fille avaient rapidement cessé d'écouter les conversations passionnantes de ses parents sur des sujets tout aussi passionnants tel que le chômage, la finance... Des trucs d'adultes, selon Amy.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, la voiture arriva enfin aux abords de la capitale britannique. Une fois devant la gare, les trois membres de la famille quittèrent le véhicule et, après avoir récupéré la valise d'Amy, entrèrent dans l'édifice. Comme toujours, King's Cross était noire de monde. La petite famille se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la foule afin d'atteindre le portique les menant à la voie 9¾. Amy leva les yeux vers une grosse horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus d'elle. Il était dix heures vingt-cinq. Tout allait bien, elle n'aurait pas à courir pour prendre son train.

Les Matthew passèrent la barrière et arrivèrent sur le quai où une grosse locomotive à vapeur rouge vif crachait déjà une fumée épaisse. Amy et son père bataillèrent pour monter la lourde valise dans un wagon et l'installèrent dans un compartiment vide avant de redescendre. Après des embrassades poignantes, Amy laissa repartir ses parents, puis remonta dans son compartiment depuis lequel elle avait une bonne vue de l'entrée du quai. Après quelques dix minutes d'attentes presque insoutenables, elle vit enfin une farandole de cheveux roux entourant deux grands yeux verts passer la barrière magique.

Amy sortit rapidement du compartiment puis du train et alla rejoindre Lily accompagnée de ses parents. Rassurés de voir que leur fille avait retrouvé son amie et qu'elle n'était pas seule, les Evans leur dirent au revoir avant de retourner dans leur monde, celui des moldus. Les deux jeunes filles papotèrent quelques instants avant d'enfin se décider à apporter les affaires de Lily jusqu'au compartiment qu'Amy leur avait réservé.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Elle avait même réussi à ne plus penser à Sirius depuis plusieurs minutes d'affilées. Elle n'était plus concentrée que sur sa discussion avec Lily, et ses préoccupations semblaient enfin s'être dissipées.

Sur le quai, les deux filles aperçurent Amanda qui leur faisait des signes de la main. Amy et Lily, le sourire aux lèvres, se précipitèrent hors du train et enlacèrent tendrement leur amie. Après quelques minutes à discuter, Amy proposa à la Poufsouffle de les rejoindre dans leur compartiment, ce que la blonde accepta avec joie. Les trois filles entreprirent alors de hisser les affaires d'Amanda jusqu'à l'intérieur du wagon.

Mais comme nous le savons maintenant, notre petit Amy est une sacrée veinarde.

Alors qu'Amanda et Lily se débattaient avec l'imposante valise de la petite blonde, parmi le bruit incessant de la gare, une voix parvint aux oreilles d'Amy. Distincte, claire, comme résonnante. Instinctivement, sans vraiment y penser, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Derrière elle, parlant fort afin de couvrir le brouhaha ambiant, Sirius Black et James Potter se débattaient pour remonter le quai sans trop bousculer les gens sur leur passage.

Parce que, bien sûr, sur le nombre astronomique de personnes présentes dans cette gare, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui.

Relevant les yeux pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient monter dans le train, le jeune homme brun se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Amy. S'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase, il dévisagea son ex-petite-amie quelques secondes sans pouvoir réagir. Amy, de son côté, une fois la sensation d'avoir reçu une bassine d'eau glacée sur la tête passée, le tara sans un mot d'un regard froid avant de se retourner et de presser ses amies à retourner dans leur compartiment. Tournant toujours le dos aux garçons, elle grimpa à son tour dans le wagon et s'éloigna en compagnie de Lily qui, voulant elle aussi s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Potter, lui avait pris le bras.

Une fois installées, contrairement à son habitude, Amy ne se plaça pas près de la fenêtre, histoire de ne pas risquer de recroiser le visage du connard (elle trouvait que ce surnom lui seyait à merveille) se baladant sur le quai. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le train entrait en marche, et le groupe de filles avait été rejoint par Laura qui était arrivée juste à l'heure. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la gare, Amy s'autorisa à retrouver sa place fétiche, lui permettant également au passage d'éviter de croiser encore une fois le visage du connard si celui-ci avait l'idée de passer devant leur compartiment. Concentrée sur le paysage, au moins, elle n'y ferait pas attention.

**_…_**

La sixième année s'annonçait plus calme que la précédente. Et même la masse de travail semblait avoir amplifié, le fait de ne pas avoir d'examens de fin d'année allégeait considérablement la dose de stress des élèves. Amy envisageait cette année scolaire avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. En effet, elle avait eu de bons résultats à ses B.U.S.E. et pouvait poursuivre les options qu'elle aimait. De plus, sa note en potions lui permettait de continuer ce cours et, par conséquent, de viser la profession de chercheuse en médicomagie qu'elle envisageait. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais ce qui l'enchantait le plus, c'était le nombre incroyable d'heure de temps libre qu'elle aurait cette année ! Entre les matières qui n'étaient plus enseignée aux sixièmes années et les options qu'elle n'avait pas prises, elle se retrouvait avec quelques matinées et après-midi quasi-libres. Ayant d'abord pensé utiliser tout ce temps pour réviser, elle s'était finalement dit qu'elle pouvait aussi en profiter pour faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire auparavant, à cause justement de ses fameuses révisions.

Amy avait toujours secrètement voulu entrer dans la chorale de Poudlard. Elle ne prétendait pas être une grande chanteuse, ni même chanter juste, mais c'était une activité qui l'avait attirée dès sa première année et pour laquelle elle ne pensait jamais avoir le temps. Mais c'était peut-être enfin le cas cette année. Cela lui permettrait de se vider la tête, de s'aérer l'esprit et surtout, de se détendre. Néanmoins, elle hésitait. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Serait-elle acceptée ? N'allait-on pas se moquer d'elle ? Alors, comme chaque décision importante qu'elle devait prendre, elle attendrait de pouvoir en parler seule à seule avec Lily pour avoir son avis.

Avis qu'elle lui donna presque en hurlant et en sautant sur place.

"La chorale ? Mais c'est une super idée ça ! Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Et pour t'avoir déjà entendue chanter, crois-moi tu as toutes tes chances ! Il faut que tu te renseignes au plus vite pour savoir quand seront les auditions ! "

Les joues d'Amy s'empourprèrent.

**_..._**

Le début de l'année se passa merveilleusement bien. Amy s'investissait avec plaisir dans chacun de ses cours et avait décidé de lever un peu le pied en ce qui concernait les révisions pour cette année, à la plus grande joie de ses amies. Elle s'était inscrite sur la liste des auditions pour la chorale qui se dérouleraient début octobre, et ressentait un mélange d'excitation et de stress à mesure que la date approchait. Il lui faudrait chanter une chanson de son choix devant le professeur Flitwick, qui gérait la chorale. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une chanson de Peter, Paul &amp; Mary, 500 Miles. Ce n'était pas tout jeune mais au moins, elle la connaissait par cœur. Secrètement, une ou deux fois par semaine, Amy allait s'entrainer à la chanter dans un escalier désert en compagnie de Lily, qu'elle aimait appeler son "manager".

Le jour J, Lily accompagna Amy à son audition. Les quelques dix minutes pendant lesquelles la brune disparut derrière la porte, la Gryffondor ne cessa pas une seconde de faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Quand enfin Amy réapparut, la rousse se précipita vers elle.

"Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? " S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

"Je suis prise ! " Hurla Amy sans retenu.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à sauter de joie sur place, le tout en poussant de petits cris de joie. Une fois leur allégresse passée, elles se dirent qu'elle avait bien mérité une petite heure de farniente dans le parc.

**_…_**

Le mois de Septembre fila à une vitesse folle. Quand le début Octobre arriva, l'annonce de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Amy était impatiente. Elle n'était plus allée faire du shopping dans le petit village depuis son rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin avec Sirius, et avait infiniment besoin de casser cette image qu'elle avait de la bourgade. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une bonne après-midi entre copine à faire les magasins et à manger des pâtisseries !

Aussi, le deuxième samedi d'octobre, une bonne partie de l'école était rassemblée devant l'entrée principale du château, attendant le départ. Amy y allait accompagnée de Lily, Amanda et Laura, ainsi que de Victoria qui s'était jointe à elles. Depuis leur altercation de cet été, Amy et Jennifer étaient plus ou moins en froid et s'évitez la plupart du temps, aussi cette dernière avait décidé d'y aller de son côté avec Francesca. Amy s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi fait exploser leur groupe d'amies, mais son orgueil lui interdisait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Jennifer.

Quand enfin l'heure du départ arriva, les cinq filles se rassemblèrent et suivirent la foule en direction du village. La journée se passa parfaitement bien, entre achats de friandises et papotages dans un salon de thé.

Au vu du temps qu'il leur restait après leurs divers achats, les adolescentes s'autorisèrent une petite promenade dans la petite bourgade qu'elles connaissaient maintenant par cœur. Le vent froid avait beau souffler, cela n'entachât en rien leur bonne humeur alors qu'elles marchaient le long des petites rues pavées.

Quand soudain, Laura poussa une espèce de cri suraigu.

Les quatre autres filles se retournèrent en sursautant vers l'irlandaise qui, prise de panique, alla se flanquer derrière Lily en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles. Essayant de la calmer, Amanda tenta de déchiffrer les paroles de son amie quand Victoria découvrit la source du problème. A quelques mètres d'elles, assis entre deux maisons, se tenait une ombre aux yeux brillants qui fixaient le groupe de filles.

« Bon sang, Laura, ça va c'est qu'un chien ! » Soupira Lily en se tortillant pour échapper à la prise de la jeune métissée.

Il était vrai que malgré son fort caractère, Laura avait une peur incontrôlée des chiens. Tous les autres animaux sur terre pouvaient exister sans la contrarier, en dehors des chiens. Et si, par curiosité, l'on lui demandait l'origine de cette aversion, elle sortait de sous son chapeau une liste non exhaustive de tous les défauts que pouvaient avoir les chiens, comme entre autres « ça bave », « ça mord », ou encore « ça pue la mort en temps de pluie ».

Amy, elle, n'avait pas peur des chiens. Alors, voulant prouver à son amie qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle s'approcha doucement de l'animal qui avait posé à présent son regard sur elle. Avec précaution, et sous les yeux affolés de Laura, la Poufsouffle avança lentement, un pas après l'autre.

« Bonjour, le chien. Tu n'as pas l'air méchant, dis-moi… » Dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant le canidé.

« Fait gaffe Lia, il pourrait te sauter dessus ! » S'inquiéta Laura sans pour autant lâcher les épaules de Lily.

« Ne t'en fais pas, regarde, il a l'air tout à fait inoffensif, ce chien ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers l'animal qui restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur celle en face de lui qui lui parlait d'une voix calme et douce. Sans mouvements brusques, Amy tendit sa main vers lui, espérant pouvoir lui faire une caresse, mais stoppa son geste. Son regard venait de croiser celui du chien aux poils noirs. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux avaient une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant chez aucun autre chien. Un gris sombre et électrique absolument sublime qui ressortait d'autant mieux avec le noir de son pelage. Elle resta un instant comme ça, à fixer l'animal dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Victoria qui lui conseillait malgré tout de faire attention. Sortant de sa rêverie, Amy abaissa la main et regarda le chien s'éloigner d'elles comme si de rien n'était. Elle se redressa et reprenant aussitôt son sourire enjoué, fit remarquer à Laura qu'il ne lui était effectivement rien arrivé avec ce « chien démoniaque venu tout droit de l'enfer ». Suite à quoi elles reprirent leur précédente conversation, ainsi que leur route.

En prenant une bonne douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer ce soir-là, Amy se disait qu'elle avait définitivement passé une superbe journée. Tout en enfilant son pyjama, elle repensa aux délicieux gâteaux qu'elle avait mangés avec ses amies. Alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit douillet, elle ferma les yeux en attendant avec impatience sa prochaine répétition de la chorale qui avait lieu le jeudi suivant. Et alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et avait totalement oublié ce chien noir aux yeux gris croisé dans l'après-midi.


	28. Chapitre 28

_Bon, comme j'avais quand même pas mal la tehon intersidérale de vous avoir fait poireauter pendant deux mois pour un pauvre chapitre de même pas 3000 mots (NON MAIS SÉRIEUX QUOI. ça se fait tellement pas.) et que j'assumais pas trop, j'ai rien foutu cet aprem à part ÉCRIRE! J'espère que vous êtes heureux (évidemment que vous l'êtes, vous êtes parfaits (re-bonjour, Miss modestie, tu nous avais manqué!))._  
_Et en plus L'HISTOIRE AVANCE! Sans déconner ça change. Et ça fait du bien. JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE D'ÊTRE ARRIVÉE JUSQUE-LA! (TU TE CALMES MINA CA SUFFIT DÉSACTIVE LE CAPS LOCK!)_

_Oups, pardon._  
_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis bien contente d'avoir avancé après deux mois de vide cosmique d'écriture. Et logiquement dans la foulée j'attaque avec le chapitre 29 parce que si je vous laisse comme ça, je sens venir les commentaires du genre "OHMONDIEU ON VEUT LA SUITE!" (ah merde, le caps lock...)_

_Ok, j'arrête le racontage de life, place au chapitre! Enjoy mes p'tits poussins!_

* * *

« ATCHOUM ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque sursautèrent.

« Désolée… » Chuchota une petite voix venant du fond de la pièce.

Faisant de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible, Amy se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha le plus discrètement possible (si tenté que l'on puisse être discret en se mouchant). C'était ce qu'elle appelait sa « malédiction de novembre ». Dès que le temps redevenait plus froid, elle était chaque année prise d'assaut par son ennemi juré : le rhume. Et les couloirs froids et pleins de courants d'air du château n'aidaient en rien son état à s'améliorer. Reniflant, elle se replongea dans son livre de potion. Car même sans examen, il fallait malgré tout qu'elle garde un bon niveau tout au long de l'année si elle voulait pouvoir s'en sortir pour passer ses ASPIC l'année suivante.

Son estomac laissa échapper un petit bruit. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu, Amy regarda sa montre. Il était presque seize heures, et elle avait déjà faim. Elle referma alors son livre et rangea ses affaires. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se concentrer pleinement entre ses éternuements et les manifestations de son ventre. Quittant la bibliothèque en rêvant déjà à s'installer sur son lit avec un paquet de gâteaux acheté à Pré-au-Lard qu'elle avait dans sa valise, elle prit l'escalier et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Amy n'aimait pas vraiment cette période de l'année. Les pluies d'automne, le temps maussade, le vent glacial qui annonçait l'hiver approchant, les feuilles qui quittaient les arbres, la boue qui colle aux chaussures… Elle ne trouvait rien de bien dans ce mois de novembre. Si un jour, on lui demandait qu'elle animal elle aurait aimé être, elle aurait spontanément répondu une marmotte. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir le bonheur de pouvoir hiberner. Dormir non-stop pendant six mois quand le temps était trop froid, c'était à ses yeux la meilleure idée du monde.

Respirant difficilement à cause d'une narine totalement obstruée, emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine et un collant épais sous sa robe de sorcière, Amy écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conseils d'Amanda qui lui disait d'aller une bonne fois pour toutes à l'infirmerie demander un remède à Madame Pomfresh au lieu de se plaindre sans arrêt de son fichu rhume. Sa tête lui semblait tellement lourde qu'elle aurait pu tomber de son cou à tout moment, sa gorge en feu était douloureuse à chaque fois qu'elle avalait sa salive et elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retourner se coucher. Elle promit alors à son amie que dès le lendemain, elle irait se faire soigner mais que pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas en état de bouger de son confortable fauteuil noir et jaune. Amanda poussa un soupir entre l'exaspération et le soulagement, et repris sa discussion avec Laura sur leur cours d'Etude des Moldus. Eux, quand ils étaient malades, n'avaient pas de médicament miracle qui leur rende la santé en moins de dix minutes.

Le goût des médicaments magiques n'était pas toujours des plus agréables. Amy se trouva alors chanceuse que celui pour le rhume eut un goût sucré semblable à celui de la fraise. Elle quitta l'infirmerie cinq minutes après y être entrée et prit le chemin de son cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal avec l'espoir de perdre cette sensation de bourdonnement dans les oreilles d'ici à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant la porte de la salle de classe. Et effectivement, les remèdes magiques étaient d'une efficacité surprenante : à peine tournait-elle au coin du couloir qu'elle sentait déjà son nez se déboucher, que sa gorge semblait moins douloureuse et que sa tête s'allégea. Intérieurement, la jeune fille se mit à bénir Madame Pomfresh d'exister sur cette Terre.

_**...**_

La vie reprit alors son cours normal, ainsi libérée des mouchoirs sales et des quintes de toux. Amy put reprendre les répétitions de la chorale avec une voix claire et non-enrouée avec laquelle elle avait vécu ces quelques derniers jours. Chaque jeudi soir, entre la fin des cours et le début du repas du soir, elle montait jusqu'à une salle du deuxième étage et rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades de chants. Après une heure de travail, entre les échauffements de voix et l'entrainement à la synchronisation, les élèves se quittaient de nouveaux afin de rejoindre le reste de l'école dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. Marchant à grands pas, Amy se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle et s'installa près d'Amanda et Laura qui avaient déjà commencé à manger.

« Vous auriez quand même pu m'attendre ! » Râla Amy en constatant les assiettes remplie de ses amies.

« Déjolée mais on afait trop faim. » Répondit Laura la bouche pleine.

Amy secoua la tête, dépitée, et s'assit avant de commencer à se servir. Les discussions allaient bon train ce soir-là et un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait dans la pièce.

« Ça s'est bien passé ta répétition ? » Demanda Amanda avant de se resservir de la salade.

« Oui, super, on avance doucement. Mais c'est vraiment super agréable, ça détend vachement en chanter en fait ! » Raconta la brune, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« On est contente de voir que tu t'amuses. » Annonça la blonde dans un sourire amical.

« Ouaip », ajouta Laura en avalant sa bouchée de pomme de terre, « parce que l'an dernier c'était pas ça, hein… »

La métisse reçu alors un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes, la faisant avaler une pomme de terre de travers. Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, l'irlandaise lança un regard assassin à Amanda qui elle, continua à parler avec Amy comme si de rien n'était.

« Non mais ça va, les filles, c'est pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi… Je sais que j'ai déconné l'année dernière, mais ça va mieux, je vous assure ! » S'empressa de dire Amy.

Les deux autres filles se regardèrent avec soulagement. Amanda avait en réalité peur de blesser son amie si par mégarde les tristes évènements de l'année passée revenaient dans la conversation. Elle était rassurée de voir qu'Amy avait réussi à passer outre et à reprendre sa vie en main.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident. Jusqu'à ce que, parmi le bruit ambiant présent dans la salle, une voix se fit entendre, plus forte que les autres.

« Putain mais t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça ?! »

Amy releva la tête. Le bruit du raclement d'un banc sur le sol dallé lui indiqua vers où regarder. Un peu plus loin, à la table des Gryffondor, une dispute venait d'éclater.

Debout, face à face, James Potter et Sirius Black se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Toujours assis, Peter Pettigrew semblait vouloir essayer de les raisonner, sans grand résultat. Amy chercha Remus Lupin des yeux, sans parvenir à le trouver.

« C'est bon, c'était juste une blague, Cornedrue. UNE BLAGUE ! »

« Une blague qui aurait pu vraiment mal tourner ! Tu as pensé un peu à ce que Lunar aurait ressenti si ça avait été le cas ? »

Black se mordit la lèvre. Amy ignorait qui était « Lunard », mais apparemment, Sirius n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois intervenu, Patmol, sinon… »

« OH OUI ! James Potter, le sauveur du monde ! Sans déconner, mec, t'es le premier à te lever quand il s'agit d'en faire baver à Servilus, et là tu vas le sauver tel une demoiselle en détresse ?! »

« Quand ça devient dangereux, ça n'a plus rien de drôle ! »

« Les gars, s'il-vous-plait, calmez-vous, tout le monde vous regarde… » Couina Peter d'une petite voix geignarde.

Black, rouge de colère, fit valser une partie des assiettes et gobelets posés sur la table d'un rapide mouvement de bras avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. S'il avait pu claquer la lourde porte de la Grande Salle, sans doute l'aurait-il fait. Respirant profondément, Potter fila un coup de pied dans un gobelet tombé près de lui et sortit à son tour en fulminant. Maladroitement, Pettigrew s'affaira à ramasser la vaisselle avant de suivre ses amis.

Toute la salle resta silencieuse un moment après cette tornade de colère ? Balayant du regard la table des Gryffondor, Amy croisa les yeux de Lily plein d'incompréhension. La brune lui fit un signe, lui indiquant de se rejoindre hors de la Grande Salle après avoir fini de manger. Lily acquiesça avant de répondre à ses amies qui semblaient abasourdies.

_**...**_

« Tu as compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Absolument rien… »

A peine sortie de diner, Lily et Amy s'étaient retrouvées dans un escalier désert.

« Ça arrive souvent qu'ils se disputent comme ça ? » Demanda Amy en s'asseyant dans les marches.

« Jamais, de ce que j'en sais… » Répondit Lily, adossée au mur, les bras croisés. « Enfin, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir de petits différents, on ne peut pas être toujours à 100% d'accord avec quelqu'un… Mais de là à se hurler dessus en plein repas… »

Amy resta pensive, silencieuse. Elle avait rarement vu Potter aussi en colère contre quelqu'un, et le fait que cette colère soit dirigée contre son meilleur ami était vraiment quelque chose d'inédit.

« Tu les avais déjà vu dans cet état ? » Finit-elle par demander en levant les yeux vers la rousse.

« Je ne crois pas… Ah si, une fois j'ai vu Black hors de lui, mais… »

« Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » S'étonna la brune.

Lily se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Mais devant l'attente de réponse de son interlocutrice, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de répondre.

« Quand des filles t'avais envoyé cette lettre piégée, en janvier. »

Amy resta sans voix. Lily lui avait effectivement expliqué que Sirius s'en était pris aux filles qui lui avaient joué cette « farce », mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que cela ait pu être à ce point.

« Mais là, le fait que ce soit l'un contre l'autre, c'est vraiment une première. » S'empressa d'ajouter la Gryffondor pour revenir sur le sujet premier de leur conversation.

« C'est peut-être la fin des maraudeurs… » Souffla Amy.

« Oh ! Ça me ferait tellement plus de temps libre ! » S'exclama Lily en se laissant tomber à côté de sa meilleure amie.

La Poufsouffle laissa échapper un rire franc. Puis un détail lui revint en tête.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Lupin aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là ? »

« Non il est malade. Il a une santé fragile, alors il est souvent absent. »

« Je vois… J'espère qu'il ira vite mieux.»

« Oui, moi aussi. Je m'ennuie quand je fais mes rondes sans lui. » Assura Lily.

A ces mots, la jeune fille rousse se rappela de l'heure qui avançait et, en tant que préfète, ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une élève hors de sa salle commune plus longtemps, même si c'était sa meilleure amie. Les deux filles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se quittèrent, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements de la soirée.

_**...**_

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, les dernières lumières s'éteignirent dans l'un des dortoirs des sixièmes années des filles de Poufsouffle. Amy, épuisée par sa journée, se blotti contre son oreiller, prête à trouver le sommeil. Mais cela était sans compter sur l'énergie débordante de P'tit Machin, qui avait visiblement décidé qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de dormir, mais plutôt celle de jouer à sauter sur tous les meubles de la pièce. Après vingt minutes de cabrioles dans tous les sens, une voix s'éleva de derrière les rideaux en velours du lit de Sophia Mac-Gregor.

« Bordel Matthew fout- moi ton foutu chat dehors avant que j'en fasse un tapis ! »

Soupirant devant l'éternelle bonne humeur de Sophia, Amy se leva en appela P'tit Machin d'un sifflement. Le chat, Les yeux grand ouvert et la queue en l'air, semblait ravi de voir sa maîtresse debout et se mit à trottiner jusqu'à la porte du dortoir qu'Amy alla lui ouvrir. Elle suivit l'animal jusque dans la salle commune. Le chat sauta alors gracieusement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre avant de miauler.

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu veux sortir… » Souffla la jeune fille en approchant de la fenêtre.

A peine l'avait-elle ouverte que le chat se glissa dans l'embrasure et sauta dans l'herbe fraiche, à quelques centimètres à peine sous le montant de la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle allait la refermer, Amy remarqua que la nuit était drôlement claire, et leva les yeux pour se trouver face à une lune parfaitement ronde et brillante.

« La pleine lune… Voilà qui explique ton comportement, chat du démon. » Murmura-t-elle en regardant le félin s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Quand soudain, un cri transperça le silence. Un cri puissant, strident, semblable à celui d'un loup. Amy frissonna. Il existait à Poudlard une légende qui disait que dans la forêt interdite se cachaient des loups-garous. A cet instant précis, elle se demanda si cette rumeur n'était pas fondée, finalement…

« Mince, déjà ? »

Amy se figea. Elle venait d'entendre une voix dehors. Une voix masculine.

« On aura jamais le temps d'atteindre la cabane, on a qu'à aller dans la forêt. »

Une deuxième voix. Masculine aussi. Craignant de se faire voir, Amy se baissa de sorte que seul ses yeux et le haut de son visage ne dépassent du cadre de la fenêtre.

« Allez, grouillez-vous. »

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre. Amy, le sang glacé, resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal, elle sentait des sueurs froides glisser le long de son cou. Elle ne remarqua même pas P'tit Machin qui se faufila par la fenêtre qu'elle tenait toujours qu'une main. Le monde semblait flou, son esprit resta bloqué sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

_Elle avait reconnu l'une des voix._

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle referma la fenêtre et se précipita vers la sortie de sa salle commune.

_**...**_

Amy passa la tête hors du passage et scruta le couloir vide. Elle en sortit et avança à pas de loup jusqu'à un patio, dont l'une des entrée donnait directement sur le parc, près de là où se trouvait la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte précédemment. Après une dernière vérification, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, elle avança, sans bruit, jusqu'à l'extérieur du château.

La lune éclairait si bien qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de sa baguette (qu'elle avait de toute façon oublié dans sa précipitation) pour voir où elle allait. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, elle pouvait clairement distinguer le saule cogneur, sorte d'arbre à baffes qui avait été planté quelques années plus tôt pour des raisons qui lui semblaient encore obscures. De l'autre côté du parc se dressait l'immense masse sombre qu'était la forêt interdite. De là s'élevaient toutes sortes de bruits plus ou moins inquiétants. Oubliant les risques et les interdictions, Amy s'avança, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite vers les bois, en prenant garde de bien vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs.

Enfin, elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt. La densité des arbres était telle que la lumière passait difficilement au travers des branches, rendant le lieu inquiétant. Amy hésita un instant. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle était sortie en plein nuit, en pyjama, peignoir et chassons, et le tout sans penser à prendre sa baguette. Depuis quand, exactement, était-elle devenue aussi stupide ?

Un hurlement de loup retentit. Suivit de près par les aboiements d'un chien, et le brame d'un cerf. Tous trois provenant du cœur de la forêt.

Il était encore temps pour elle de rebrousser chemin. Elle pouvait faire demi-tour, repartir et retourner dans son lit chaud et confortable, et faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais passé. Pourtant, pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle avança un pied et le posa dans l'enceinte de la forêt.

_**...**_

Le vent soufflait même au travers des arbres, faisant danser les branches au-dessus d'elle. A chaque pas, les feuilles mortes sur lesquelles elle marchait craquaient sous le poids de ses pieds. Frissonnant autant de froid que de peur, Amy s'accrochait fermement à ses bras, serrant les manches entre ses doigts glacés, ses avant-bras plaqués contre sa poitrine. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait d'avancer, au lieu de repartir dans l'autre sens. Loin, devant elle, elle continuait d'entendre toutes sortes de bruits, des grognements, des bruits de pas sur le sol, des couinements… Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser tant il battait, elle avait froid, elle avait peur.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle devait forcément avoir rêvé. Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, quitte à enfreindre une bonne vingtaine des lois de l'école. Et puis après tout, elle n'était certainement pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière, à faire de genre d'idioties…

Un épais brouillard s'étendait autour d'elle, l'empêchant de voir nettement devant elle. A chaque pas, elle prenait garde de ne pas trébucher sur quelque obstacle qui la ferait tomber. Mais, fatalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : alors qu'elle plissait les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose, son pied se prit dans une racine et Amy perdit l'équilibre. Elle bascula en avant et se retrouva le nez dans la mousse et les feuilles mortes. Se redressant péniblement, elle maugréa contre sa maladresse avant de masser sa cheville meurtrie. Peut-être allait-elle finalement abandonner, et rentrer se mettre au chaud…

Cet alors qu'elle le sentit.

Un souffle chaud, humide, tout près d'elle, glissant jusqu'à son oreille. Amy bloqua sa respiration et, très lentement, presque au ralenti, tourna la tête. Face à elle, un animal massif la fixait avec appétit de ses yeux jaune ambré.

Un loup-garou.


	29. Chapitre 29

_C'est beau comme je vous aime, putain._  
_J'ai tellement rushé pour écrire ce chapitre qu'il était prêt... quelque chose comme cinq heures après avoir posté le chapitre 28. Maiiiis comme je suis sadique (nyark nyark), j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour vous poster la suite, histoire que vous soyez en maaanque et que vous me le réclamiez MWAHAHAHA je suis diabolique._  
_Non mais sinon ça faisait trois chapitres en moins de 24h, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup... Mais bon, quand j'écris ces lignes je viens de finir de rédiger le chapitre, et me connaissant je vais vitre (VITE! Putain j'ai écrit "vitre", quoi...) craquer et le poster. Mais là il est tard, j'ai la crève et je fais trois fautes par mots tellement j'ai plus aucune coordination cerveau/doigts (voire la vitre plus haut...). C'est assez triste à voir quand je me corrige toutes les cinq secondes._

_Bref, je suis vraiment très contente de ce chapitre. Il est long, il se passe des choses, et surtout CA FAISAIT TROP LONGTEMPS QUE J'AVAIS CETTE SCÈNE DANS MA TÊTE (merde, toujours ce foutu caps lock. J'ai vraiment un problème avec ça) il me tardait mais TELLEMENT de l'écrire! Je suis trop conteeeeeeente!_

_Édit : Bon ce week-end j'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'écrire, du coup je pouvais pas vous laisser avec ce gros cliffhanger putassier du chapitre 28 (j'ai un cœur, quand même). Du coup CRAQUAAAAGE voici le chapitre 29 :) Et sinon j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 30, j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié, avec de la chance il devrait sortir bientôt... Peut-être même ce soir si vous êtes sages...  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait :)_

* * *

Amy resta immobile, figée, pendant quelques secondes, avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Devant elle se tenait un immense loup, ses poils dans les tons gris voletant dans la brise glaciale de novembre. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle avait vraiment été la dernière des idiotes en partant s'aventurer ainsi dans la forêt, de nuit, et sans défense. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, elle serait incapable de prendre la fuite et de semer la bête avant qu'elle ne la rattrape.

Elle en était à présent persuadée : elle allait mourir.

Amy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que sa respiration commençait à se faire rapide et saccadée. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle aurait voulu finir sa vie. Elle n'avait que seize ans, n'avait jamais été à un concert, n'avait jamais bu d'alcool (enfin, si l'on exclut la bière moldue et la bièraubeurre), et ignorait encore tout des choses de l'amour charnel… C'était trop injuste de mourir comme ça, si tôt, si jeune ! Et pourtant, c'était elle-même qui s'était littéralement jetée seule dans la gueule du loup. Elle qui s'était toujours imaginée avec une grande famille, dans une grande maison avec toute une ribambelle d'enfants qui courent dans tous les sens…

Le loup-garou fit un pas vers elle tout en la reniflant. Amy sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Apeurée, frigorifiée, et ferma ses paupière, les serrant le plus fort qu'elle put, comme si cela permettrait de faire passer ce moment plus vite, ou que cela atténue la douleur qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir lorsque l'animal refermerait ses crocs sur sa chair…

Sans plus de retenu, les yeux toujours fermement clos, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été aussi bête. Elle aurait aimé revoir ses parents, leur dire qu'elle les aimait, prendre Lily, cette grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, une dernière fois dans ses bras…

**_…_**

Des bruits de pas précipité sur sa gauche. Un violent courant d'air qui la secoua. Une sensation de chaleur tout près d'elle. Amy se crispa, attendant le moment fatidique où le loup commencerait à la dévorer. Puis, le son proche d'un chien qui aboie.

Surprise, Amy se risqua à entrouvrir les yeux. Malgré sa vision brouillée par les larmes, elle distingua une forme, postée entre elle et le loup-garou. Une masse de poils noirs, placée devant elle comme en protecteur, qui grognait et aboyait contre le loup. Stupéfaite, Amy ne réagit pas et resta sans bouger, trop sous le choc pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle revint soudain à elle quand elle sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater qu'un rat essayait de grimper sur elle. Oubliant la présence du loup-garou, Amy poussa un cri qui fit détaler le rat sur sa droite. En lui suivant des yeux, elle aperçut, entre deux arbres, un cerf qui avançait vers elle en galopant. L'animal se précipita vers elle et, sans plus de sommation, s'allongea à ses côté. Elle l'observa, incrédule, lui faire des mouvements de tête pour indiquer son dos.

Amy commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle. Était-ce elle qui se faisait des idées, ou est-ce que ce cerf lui indiquait clairement de le chevaucher ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que le loup-garou fit un bond vers elle, stoppé net dans son action par le chien noir qui lui sauta dessus. Prise de panique, se disant qu'à ce niveau de danger elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de réfléchir, elle se hissa avec difficulté sur le dos du cerf qui se releva immédiatement et se mit à courir. Il semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait car à peines quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient déjà hors de la forêt. L'animal courut encore sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Toujours en état de choc, Amy se laissa glisser le long du flanc du cervidé qui reparti aussitôt vers la forêt, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu du parc.

Amy fixa l'endroit précis où le cerf avait disparu de son champ de vision. Hébétée, grelottant de froid, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle se mit à trembler. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, sans succès. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni même à penser correctement. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle vit, se détachant de la masse d'arbres, une ombre semblable à celle d'un chien. Ou d'un loup. Amy se remit à paniquer. Le loup-garou l'avait-il retrouvé ? Elle commença à reculer machinalement, quand elle reconnut le poil noir du chien qui l'avait protégé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Chien qui, le temps d'un battement de paupière, avait disparu, laissant place à un garçon aux cheveux noir d'une tête plus grand qu'elle.

« BON SANG MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?! » Se mit à hurler le garçon en arrivant au niveau d'Amy.

La jeune fille resta figée devant la fureur de son interlocuteur. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de retrouver ses capacités motrices et verbales. Elle tituba un instant en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

« … S… Si… Sirius ? » Balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté entre deux hoquets.

Sirius, semblant essayer de garder son calme, se retourna vers la forêt, se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de refaire face à une Amy immobile et silencieuse, le tout en bloquant sa respiration avant de lâcher un profond soupire.

« Sérieusement, t'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour pour venir te promener dans la forêt en pleine nuit ? »

« Et toi, alors ? » Répondit Amy du tac au tac, essayant de contrôler sa panique.

« Moi, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est pas moi qui vient de manquer de me faire bouffer par un loup-garou ! »

La gorge d'Amy se serra. Après des mois à l'éviter, à essayer de l'oublier, elle se retrouvait là, en pleine nuit, au milieu du mois de novembre, en pyjama, à s'engueuler avec son ex. Tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, Peter Pettigrew apparut derrière Sirius.

« Patmol, c'est bon, Cornedrue a réussi à le canaliser, ils sont allés un peu plus loin dans la forêt. » Annonça Peter sans sembler se soucier de la présence d'Amy.

« Ok, merci Queudver, je vous rejoins dès que possible. » Lui répondit Sirius.

Avant de se retourner, Peter adressa un sourire amical ainsi qu'un vif signe de la main à Amy qui, toujours dans le cirage, leva vaguement la main pour lui rendre son salut. Aussitôt après, le garçon grassouillet fit volte-face et commença à courir avant de se volatiliser, alors qu'un rat apparut à l'endroit exact où Pettigrew avait disparu.

Ce fut l'évènement de trop qui fit craquer Amy.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ?! » Hurla Amy en pointant du doigt dans la direction de Peter, faisant sursauter Sirius qui se tourna vers elle. « PETTIGREW, IL… IL… »

« Woh woh woh, calme-toi… » Essaya Sirius en voulant prendre la jeune fille par les épaules.

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle en se dégageant vivement. « Toi, tu ne me touches pas ! J'en ai suffisamment chié comme ça, j'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoute ! »

Tel un enfant pris en faute, Sirius s'éloigna d'un pas, levant les mains comme si la Poufsouffle l'avait braqué d'une arme.

« Ok, ok… » S'excusa-t-il.

« Maintenant », continua Amy, le souffle court, laissant éclater sa colère, « est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Sirius la regarda sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer. Il n'avait apparemment plus le choix.

« Tu as raison… » Commença-t-il.

Amy le regarda, stupéfaite, attendant la suite.

« … Peter s'est changé en rat. Parce que c'est un animagus.»

Cette annonce eu l'effet d'un pavé jeté dans une mare. Frissonnant, serrant les poings, Amy écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement devant la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« C'est aussi mon cas, ainsi que celui de James. »

« Quoi ? » Fut le seul mot que la jeune fille parvint à articuler.

« Moi, je me transforme en chien, et James en cerf. » Finit-il par dire, comme pour clore son explication.

« Tu veux dire que, le cerf qui m'a fait sortir de la forêt, c'était… »

« Oui, c'était James. »

Amy encaissa la nouvelle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de vraiment très grave, ou vraiment très important. Elle avait mis les maraudeurs à nus sans le vouloir, les forçant à dévoiler un secret dont elle ne se serait jamais doutée.

« Donc, tous les trois, vous êtes… »

« Des animagi. Oui. »

Le regard de la brune passa de Sirius à la forêt plusieurs fois alors qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Le groupe des Maraudeurs étaient des animagi. Son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal quand un détail la turlupina.

« Et Lupin ? Lui aussi c'est un animagus? »

Sirius dégagea son visage de ses cheveux d'un passage de main, évitant clairement de croiser le regard d'Amy. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise, et semblait chercher ses mots.

« Non. Lui, c'est… Plus compliqué. » Finit-il par dire.

« Compliqué ? Comment ça ? » L'interrogea Amy.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, le regard toujours dirigé vers la forêt. De nouveau, Amy passa ses yeux plusieurs fois entre lui et la forêt, puis les leva vers la lune, pleine, qui illuminait le ciel quand soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne DEVAIT pas être ça. La panique la repris. Elle essaya de rechercher dans le regard, presque triste, de Sirius une preuve, un indice qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle faisait fausse route.

« Non… NON ! » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. « Ne me dis pas que c'est… Qu'il était… »

« … Si. » Répondit simplement Sirius.

Amy fixa alors la forêt, figée, comme frappée de plein fouet par la foudre. Elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« … c'était Remus ? » Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sirius qui l'a regardait à présent dans les yeux.

« … Oui. C'est lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est devenu des animagi. On lui tient compagnie.»

Cela expliquait tout. Les absences répétées, le teint pâle, et cette cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Ce côté si secret, cette part de mystère chez lui.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

La voix de Sirius la fit sortir de sa mini-léthargie.

« Hum, oui ? Quoi ? »

« … Ne le regarde pas différemment. Et n'en parle à personne. Pas même à Evans. »

Surprise, mais compréhensive, Amy acquiesça.

« C'est promis. » Jura-t-elle.

Visiblement soulagé, Sirius lui adressa un léger sourire qui fit manquer un battement à son pauvre cœur déjà fort bien malmené. Sentant de nouveau le froid s'immiscer en elle, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de retrouver son lit. Elle fit quelques pas, essayant de remettre de l'ordre sans son esprit. Pettigrow était un rat, Potter un cerf, et Sirius...

Une image lui revint alors en tête, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Un mois plus tôt, ce chien qu'elle avait croisé… Ce chien aux yeux gris…

« Attends… », commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le Gryffondor, « Mais alors… Le chien à Pré-au-Lard… »

Sirius détourna le regard, visiblement gêné, et fixa une motte de terre qu'il écrasa du bout du pied.

« … C'était _toi_ ? »

Le Gryfondor resta silencieux, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Face au mutisme de l'adolescent, et attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas assez vite à son goût, Amy perdit patience.

« Mais répond bordel ! » S'écria-t-elle, soudain hors d'elle.

« Oui ! Oui c'était moi ! Et alors ? » S'emporta alors Sirius, plongeant son regard orageux dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Et ça te prend souvent, de venir m'espionner sous forme de chien, comme ça ? » S'énerva-t-elle sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était _toi_ que j'espionnais ? »

Piqué au vif, Amy fut tentée d'aller lui coller sa main dans le visage, mais préféra croiser les bras et lui lancer un regard assassin. Sirius, sentant qu'il s'était laissé emporter, respira profondément.

« Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile que ça quand tu t'es tapé Helena Wolf. » Lâcha la Poufsouffle.

« Qui ça ? »

Amy le regarda, surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Mais vu l'air ahuri qu'il arborait à l'instant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir de qui elle parlait.

Au fond d'elle, Amy ressentit un petit vent de satisfaction. Cette chère Helena, qui s'était tant vantée de son aventure avec Sirius Black, n'avait apparemment pas assez marqué l'esprit de ce denier pour qu'il se souvienne ne serait-ce que de son prénom. Douce vengeance.

« Non, personne. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« A chaque fois qu'on se croise, tu t'enfuis en me fusillant du regard, c'est lourd à porter à force ! »

« Bah tiens, pauvre chaton malheureux, que tu as la vie dure. » Le railla-t-elle sur un ton bien plus médisant qu'elle n'aurait voulu avoir.

« Oui bah quoi que tu en penses, ça me fout en rogne, voilà ! Être obligé de gérer pour éviter ce genre de situation, ça n'a rien d'évident, et j'en ai ma claque de devoir prendre mes précaution à chaque fois que je risque d'emprunter le même couloir que toi ! J'en suis réduit à devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard en chien pour ne pas me recevoir de regard haineux au coin d'une rue ! Être obligé d'être un chien pour que tu me regardes de nouveau comme un être humain, c'est pas le comble de la connerie, ça ?! »

Visiblement furieux, Sirius tourna le dos à Amy qui, elle, semblait perdre de sa constance au fil des paroles du garçon. Elle ne s'était à aucun moment douté que la situation puisse être aussi compliquée pour lui aussi. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit mal, honteuse de son comportement à son égard.

Puis elle se souvint. La douleur, la colère, la rancœur, tout ce pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers Sirius, fit le tour de ce dernier pour venir se placer face à lui, et, enfin, lui cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Parce que tu t'imagines que pour moi, c'était une partie de plaisir ?! Que je fais ça uniquement dans le but de te faire souffrir pour me venger ? Tu m'as plaquée comme une merde sans même prendre la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi, tu crois que c'est facile ça vivre ça ? Et après, c'est quoi ta bonne idée ? Sortir avec une fille de ma classe qui me met tous les jours sous le nez sa merveilleuse et palpitante vie sexuelle à tes côté ! Et non content de déjà me pourrir la vie comme ça, il faut en plus que le hasard fasse que je passe mon temps à te croiser, toi et ton petit regard innocent du mec qui n'a rien fait de mal ! »

Des larmes de rages perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors que son cœur semblait se fracasser contre ses côtes. Elle avait froid et chaud à la fois, tremblait de fureur, ses joues rougies par l'afflux de sang dû à la colère. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un scrout à pétard, mais s'en moquait bien. Les six derniers mois venaient de remonter en bloc et un flot ininterrompu de paroles sortait de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'arrive à le contrôler. Elle déballait ses sentiments comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, elle se lâchait, vidait son sac sans retenue.

Elle s'arrêta, enfin, et repris son souffle. Ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Sirius, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normal et, par la même occasion, de se calmer. Elle lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et s'en sentait soudain plus légère. Car même si elle lui en voulait toujours, au moins maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

« … Je suis désolé. »

Amy se tourna vers Sirius. Il avait les yeux baissé et semblait penaud, comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bêtise. Lentement, il releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux, embué, d'Amy.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'avais fait souffrir à ce point. Excuse-moi. »

La jeune fille ne sut pas comment réagir. Toute colère s'était envolée d'elle, et elle regardait à présent ce garçon qui semblait sincère, face à elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux pendant des secondes qui semblèrent interminable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire parvienne aux oreilles de Sirius.

Sans comprendre, il leva un regard surpris sur Amy qui riait nerveusement.

« C'est con, quand même… » Lança-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est con ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Il aura fallu attendre que je manque de mourir pour que j'ose enfin te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur… »

Sirius pouffa sans vraiment avoir le cœur à rire. Tous deux n'osaient plus se regarder après une telle altercation, et Amy décida de retourner dans son dortoir avant de finir morte gelée.

« Bon, je vais… Je vais y aller… Encore désolée pour le dérangement. »

Elle avait l'impression de s'excuser pour l'avoir dérangé dans sa lecture. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le sens de la répartie, contrairement à ce que pouvait bien dire Amanda.

« Oui, non, c'est rien, c'est surtout pour toi… Enfin, rentre bien. Je veux dire, bonne nuit. » Bafouilla Sirius sans la regarder pour autant.

Le voir aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle la rassura un peu et, se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, elle prit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller, avant de se retourner vivement.

« Au fait ! »

Sirius se retourna d'un mouvement rapide, étonné, attendant la suite.

« Remus… Enfin, euh… Est-ce qu'il se souvient… _Après_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tortillant sur place.

Sirius sembla surpris par la question, mais tâcha néanmoins d'y répondre.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment… Il a parfois des bribes de souvenirs, mais rien de clair en général… Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, juste que… S'il ne se souvient pas que j'étais là… » Hésita-t-elle, en cherchant ses mots. « S'il ne s'en rappelle pas, vous ne lui direz pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de m'avoir attaquée alors que tout ça est de ma faute… »

Le brun la regarda, stupéfait, et lui promis de ne rien dire à son sujet. Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, en revanche, c'était à quel point il était touché de l'attention de la jeune fille envers son ami. Car, il le savait, peu de personne réagissaient bien quand on leur annonce qu'une de leur connaissance est un loup-garou.

Esquissant un dernier sourire, Amy murmura un « bonne nuit » à peine audible et retourna à pas vif vers le patio par lequel elle avait rejoint le parc.

**_…_**

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la présence de préfets dans les couloirs. Mal lui en prit, car ce n'est pas sur un préfet qu'elle tomba, mais sur le Professeur McGonnagal.

« Miss Matthew ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à une heure si tardive hors de votre dortoir ? »

La voix sèche et sévère de la directrice des Gryffondor fit immédiatement sortir Amy de sa torpeur. Prise au dépourvue, l'adrénaline montant, elle répondit la première chose à laquelle elle pensa.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien, Professeur. »

« Vous n'en savez rien ? » Répéta McGonnagal, fort étonnée par cette réponse.

« Oui, je… La dernière chose dont je me souviens était de m'endormir dans mon lit, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans le parc… »

Devant l'air hagard et perdu de cette élève, McGonnagal convint d'accepter cette excuse comme étant vrai et pressa l'adolescente de retourner prestement dans sa salle commune. Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille tourna à l'angle du couloir, frappa les tonneaux dans le bon ordre et pénétra dans sa salle commune. Couché sur le canapé, P'tit Machin dormait paisiblement. Sur la pointe des pieds, Amy passa la porte de son dortoir et, sans faire le moindre bruit, se glissa dans son lit. Tout le monde dormait, personne ne s'était apparemment rendu compte qu'elle fût partie pendant près de trois quart d'heure. Et là, au chaud sous sa couverture, elle analysa ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew étaient des animagi.

Et elle devait être une des rares personnes à le savoir.


	30. Chapitre 30

_WAHWAHWAH! Déjà la suite! Truc de ouf! Plus rien ne m'arrête! _  
_Bon, après deux mois sans rien, quatre chapitres d'un coup c'est plutôt pas mal, non? Surtout qu'on arrive dans la partie de l'histoire qu'il me tardait le plus de faire, alors du coup je suis grave motivée pour l'écrire._

_Par contre, comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre 29, je ne pourrais pas écrire ce week-end, alors après une pause de deux jours aurais-je toujours ma folie de l'écriture? That is the question. Du coup je vous gâte de plein de chapitres d'un coup parce que je ne sais pas si cette période fertile sera de longue durée... Ou alors je garde ce chapitre en réserve et je vous le poste plus tard histoire d'avoir du stock en cas de panne d'inspiration... That's another question (ouah, cette maîtrise de l'anglais. Fantastique.)  
(Finalement je l'ai pas fait, parce que quand j'ai fini un chapitre j'ai trop envie de le poster. Niveau de patience : 0)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense commencer le chapitre suivant dès maintenant, quitte à le finir plus tard, histoire d'avancer un peu et pouvoir, si possible, le poster lundi. C'est-y pas de la dévotion, ça? Tout ça juste pour vous, mes petits lecteurs, parce que vous le MÉRITEZ. _

_J'vous bisouille bien fort! Bon week-end à tous! :) (je vous laisse, ya Doctor Who. TU PEUX PAS TEST DOCTOR WHO.)  
_

* * *

Il parait qu'il est compliqué de vivre avec un lourd secret à porter. Même quand ce secret n'est pas le vôtre. En se réveillant ce matin-là, Amy se demanda à quel point sa vie pourrait être différente maintenant qu'elle savait. Allait-elle, sans le vouloir, se comporter différemment ? Arrivera-t-elle encore à le regarder dans les yeux sans y penser immédiatement ? Réussira-t-elle à passer outre, et à rester la même Amy, l'éternelle Amy, toujours à sourire et à gaffer ?

Elle fut forcée d'interrompre ses pensées quand Amanda la pressa de se lever si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Laissant toutes ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, la jeune fille se glissa hors du lit et s'affaira à se préparer. Après avoir enfilé son uniforme, brossé ses dent et coiffé ses cheveux (dans la mesure du possible), elle quitta son dortoir, le cœur battant, essayant de rester impassible pour ne rien montrer de son stress à ses amies.

**_…_**

Et si elle croisait Remus, que devrait-elle lui dire ? Bonjour, déjà, sans doute. « Ça va mieux depuis hier » ? Non, certainement pas, elle n'était pas censée être au courant… Sauf si elle lui disait qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vu au diner.

Tout cela devenait bien trop compliqué pour la pauvre petite tête d'Amy qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Perdue dans les méandres de sa réflexion, elle avançait par réflexe jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans vraiment écouter ce que Laura pouvait raconter à côté d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Après tous, si l'on regardait les choses objectivement, absolument rien n'avait changé. Remus était toujours le même Remus que celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, et le fait de savoir ce qu'il était ne changerait rien à ça. Elle avait promis à Sirius de ne pas le regarder différemment, et c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Non pas pour faire plaisir à Sirius (il ne manquerait plus que ça), mais pour Remus.

Malgré tout, une foule de questions se bousculait dans la tête de la Poufsouffle. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment faisait-il avant que ses amis ne deviennent des animagi ? Comment ont-ils fait pour devenir des animagi comme ça, sans que cela ne se sache ? Le Professeur Dumbledore était-il au courant de tout ça ?

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours la força à laisser tout ça de côté et à se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus important et concret : son cours d'enchantements.

**_…_**

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Amy ait à se soucier de ce qu'elle devrait faire si elle venait à se retrouver face à Remus Lupin. Pour une raison inexpliquée, le groupe des Maraudeurs ne croisa pas sa route pendant un bon moment.

Faire semblant de rien fut, au final, plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Amy pensait que son visage la trahirait, comme si les mots « JE GARDE UN SECRET » étaient gravés sur son front en lettres rouges qui clignotent. Mais finalement, à aucun moment le sujet Remus n'entra dans la conversation. Au fil du temps, Amy finit par se détendre, et se dire qu'au final, ce secret n'était rien de plus qu'une anecdote dans un coin de sa tête, une anecdote à garder enfouie en elle.

Peut-être finirait-elle-même par oublier ce petit détail.

**_…_**

« Je reviens, je vais au toilettes. » Chuchota Lily à l'oreille de sa camarade.

Amy hocha la tête, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. La métamorphose n'était pas la matière la plus facile aux yeux de la brune, qui essaya de rester concentrée et de comprendre le sens de cette phrase qu'elle avait déjà relue trois fois. La porte de la bibliothèque grinça quand la Gryffondor l'ouvrit avant de disparaitre derrière. Prenant des notes, soulignant ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, Amy restait sourde au monde extérieur, ignorant les bavardages, les bruits de plumes, de papiers froissés et de pages qui se tournent. Elle n'entendit pas la porte grincer de nouveau, et fut étonnée de distinguer, dans le coin de son œil, une forme s'approcher de sa table.

« Déjà de retour ? C'était plutôt rapide… » Dit-elle en relevant la tête, avant de se figer.

« Salut, Amelia. » Murmura Remus Lupin afin de ne pas déranger les autres élèves qui travaillaient. « Dit moi, Lily n'est pas avec toi ? J'ai besoin de son cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal. »

Le cœur d'Amy s'emballa soudain. Mais malgré son stress, dans un effort magistral pour se maîtriser, elle adressa un sourire radieux à son interlocuteur.

« Salut Remus. Elle est aux toilettes pour le moment, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« D'accord, merci. Je vais l'attendre dehors, je ne dérangerais personne comme ça. »

« Ok, à plus tard. » Chuchota-t-elle en le saluant d'un signe de main alors qu'il s'éloignait de la table.

Remus lui rendit son geste et se redirigea vers la porte, devant laquelle se trouvait Potter, Black et Pettigrew qui l'attendait. Amy croisa le regard de Sirius, qui semblait tendu. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'elle savait… Pour le rassurer, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de baisser la tête vers son parchemin. Les paroles de Gryffondor lui revinrent en tête. _« Être obligé d'être un chien pour que tu me regardes de nouveau comme un être humain, c'est pas le comble de la connerie, ça ?! »_. Il était vrai qu'elle avait sans doute été un peu dure avec lui, ces derniers temps. Peut-être devait-elle s'adoucir un peu. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui pardonnait son comportement abject, mais avec le temps, elle finissait par se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à tourner la page. Et cela commençait par ne plus en tenir rigueur à son ex pour ce qu'il vous a fait il y a plus de six mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva en courant à moitié jusqu'à la table, et commença à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une petite liasse de parchemins.

« Je reviens, il faut que je passe des cours à Remus. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de repartir dans l'autre sens aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Lily aurait réagi si elle savait… Aurait-elle dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance ? Sûrement, la connaissant. Quand elle revint enfin, les deux jeunes filles se remirent aussitôt au travail, comme d'habitude. Comme si tout était normal. Car, en fait, tout était normal.

La normalité avait repris le pas sur le secret.

**_…_**

Avec l'arrivée du mois de décembre, Poudlard entra de nouveau dans son habituelle transe pré-Noël. Des branches de houx apparurent un peu partout dans le château, les armures se retrouvèrent décorées de guirlandes, des bougies rouges et vertes remplacèrent celles, d'ordinaire blanches, de la Grande Salle. Une gigantesque couronne de Noël orna la porte principale, alors que sapin d'une taille impressionnante furent placés dans chacune des quatre salles communes, décorés des couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Les élèves commencèrent à compter les jours restant avant les vacances, tenant difficilement en place à mesure que le temps passait.

Après ses mésaventures dans la forêt interdite, il tardait à Amy de retrouver ses parents et de les serrer dans ses bras. Elle qui, pendant un instant, avait pensé qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais. Cependant, une partie d'elle était anxieuse à l'idée des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient. Ce serait, en fait, le premier Noël sans ses grands-parents paternels… Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra à cette pensée. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ils avaient toujours été là, à chaque Noël. Elle se souvenait comme elle aimait tirer sur les pochettes surprise* avec son grand-père. Elle se rappelait le délicieux pudding que sa grand-mère faisait toujours et dont elle raffolait. Tout cela n'aura plus lieux, à présent.

(*En anglais, on appelle ça des « Christmas Crackers », mais je ne savais pas comment le traduire autrement que « pochette surprise ».)

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours avant la libération tant attendue. Assise confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, Amy discutait avec Laura qui caressait P'tit Machin, tranquillement allongé sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Quand, au beau milieu d'une phrase, l'irlandaise se tut et releva les yeux, Amy, curieuse, se tourna vers ce qu'elle semblait regarder. Son estomac se noua, lui donnant automatiquement la nausée.

« Euh… Salut, Matthew… »

Laura regarda Maxim Cooper comme l'on regarde une crotte de dragon sur un tapis. Amy, trop surprise pour réagir, se contenta de le fixer, incrédule.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? » Demanda le garçon à la stature carrée, visiblement peu à l'aise.

La brune se tourna vers son amie, cherchant dans son regard un indice sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Laura, devant l'air paniquée de sa camarade, laissa son franc parler passer à l'action.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Juste lui parler. » Répondit Cooper d'un ton tout aussi sec.

« Lui parler de quoi ? » Renchérit Laura en se redressant.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, O'Brian. »

Sentant la situation s'envenimer, Amy se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle intervienne. Se relevant pour se placer entre eux, elle fit face à Laura.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète, je gère. » Lui dit-elle doucement, avant de se tourner vers Cooper et de s'éloigner avec lui.

Maxim l'entraîna jusqu'à un coin de la salle. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Amy vit Laura, l'air renfrognée, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. C'était agréable de se savoir protégée par une irlandaise au sang chaud, prête à intervenir au moindre problème.

« Bon, je t'écoute, tu voulais me parler ? » Lança directement la brune en croisant les bras.

Cooper hésita quelques secondes, passant son regard un peu partout dans la pièce sans oser regarder Amy directement. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais que je fais partie du Club de Slug ? » Demanda Cooper sans autre détour.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement. Elle savait que Cooper n'était pas le champion de l'élocution, mais il ne lui avait sans doute pas demandé de lui parler en priver juste pour lui dire ça.

« Euh… Non, je ne savais pas. » Répondit-elle simplement, toujours stupéfaite de cette entrée en matière.

« En fait, c'était juste pour dire que… » Bafouilla Cooper. « Le dernier jour des cours, le Professeur Slughorn organise une soirée pour Noël, et on a le droit de venir accompagné. »

Amy eut soudain peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Attends, tu n'es pas en train de… De me proposer d'y aller avec toi ? »

Cooper, silencieux, le regard toujours fuyant, se mit alors à rougir. Amy tomba des nues. Celle-là, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« Quand j'ai appris qu'on pouvait inviter des gens qui ne faisait pas partie du club, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… » Avoua Maxim en osant enfin poser les yeux sur la fille qui lui faisait face.

« Cooper, écoute, je suis flattée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée… »

Sans prévenir, le septième année avança d'un pas vers elle, la forçant à faire un mouvement de recul si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le menton du garçon sur son front.

« Matthew… Amelia… » Commença-t-il.

Amy eut un frisson plutôt désagréable en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

« J'ai… J'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Dans ma tête, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. S'il-te-plait, je te demande juste… Qu'on se donne une seconde chance. Au moins qu'on essaye. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Prise au dépourvue, Amy ne put rien répondre d'autre que des balbutiements incompréhensibles. En désespoir de cause, elle lança un regard paniqué à Laura qui semblait prête à voler à son secours au moindre signe de sa part.

« Maxim, je… » Bredouilla-t-elle, cherchant encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. « J'en sais rien, c'est pas aussi facile… Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? » Finit-elle par dire devant le regard empli d'attendre du garçon.

Apparemment soulagé de ne pas s'être pris un râteau spontané, Cooper laissa apparaitre un sourire.

« Ok, je te laisse le temps d'y penser, mais essaye de me répondre avant la soirée, quand même, d'accord ? » Dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner et de retourner s'assoir un peu plus loin aux côtés de ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

Déboussolée, totalement perdue, Amy se dirigea vers Laura qui, impatiente, semblait attendre le compte rendu détaillé de la conversation.

**_…_**

Allongée sur le dos sur son lit, Amy réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Je continue de penser que tu ne devrais pas y aller. » Dit Amanda en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Amy.

Amy laissa échapper un « hum » guttural. Depuis la salle de bain du dortoir, elle entendit la voix de Laura essayer de formuler des mots malgré le dentifrice dans sa bouche.

Elle était complètement larguée. Son premier petit-ami, qu'elle avait quitté il y a près de deux ans, revenait vers elle et lui proposait de réessayer ensemble… Que faire ? Le regard sincère de Cooper lui avouant penser toujours à elle s'imposa dans son esprit, créant une boule d'incertitude toujours plus grande au fond d'elle. Ce garçon semblait réellement avoir encore des sentiments pour elle, mais après la première expérience désastreuse qu'avait été leur histoire, Amy n'était pas sûre que retenter le coup en vaille vraiment la peine.

« Moi, ce que j'en dis », brailla Laura une fois le dentifrice craché, « c'est que l'accompagner à cette soirée ne t'engage à rien. Si tu mets bien les choses au point, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'aller t'incruster à la fête du très fermé Club de Slug ! »

« Donner de faux espoirs à Cooper, par exemple ? » Lâcha Amanda et se tournant vers elle.

Amy soupira. Bien qu'elles y mettent beaucoup de bonne volonté, ses amies ne l'aidaient absolument pas. Leur dispute n'était autre qu'une matérialisation du combat intérieure que la brune menait en elle. Elle voulait vraiment éviter de refaire la même erreur, à savoir sortir avec lui, pour qui elle ne ressent rien, juste parce qu'elle lui plaisait. D'un autre côté, elle se retrouvait à ne pas réussir à vraiment le repousser quand elle voyait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder… Elle n'aimait pas blesser les gens, et dire un « non » clair à Maxim Cooper risquerait à coup sûr de lui faire mal. Cruel dilemme. Briser le cœur de quelqu'un ou lui céder sans envie… Dans les deux cas, il y aura toujours un qui ne sera pas heureux. Prendre une décision dans ces conditions était affreusement compliqué.

« Écoute, Lia », Lança Laura et se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Amy sur son lit, « Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu acceptes d'aller à la fête avec lui, mais seulement en tant qu'amie. Et qu'en fonction de comment ça se passe, vous pourrez aviser et voir si vous vous remettez vraiment ensemble ou non. »

Amy tourna la tête vers Laura, tout sourire, qui semblait très fière de sa trouvaille. Amy considéra cette idée comme pas trop mauvaise, et se mit à l'envisager.

« Je trouve quand même que ça serait moins cruel de sa part de lui dire non tout de suite. » Soupira Amanda en se levant. « Si tu vas à cette soirée, il va sans doute penser qu'il a une chance avec toi, alors si tu le repousses juste après, ça risque du faire plus mal qu'autre chose… »

Toutes les certitudes d'Amy s'écroulèrent de nouveau. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de vouloir se remettre avec Maxim, mais n'était pas non plus sûre de pouvoir lui résister s'il lui lançait son regard d'amoureux éperdu.

De toute façon, elle savait qu'avant de prendre toute décision, il fallait qu'elle en parle d'abord avec Lily. Ce qu'elle ferait dès le lendemain.

**_…_**

La rousse resta interloquée pendant quelques secondes après l'annonce de sa meilleure amie.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, du coup ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Justement, je n'en sais rien du tout, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle… » Soupira Amy, adossée contre le mur des toilettes des filles.

Lily, ayant fini de se laver les mains, s'approcha du rouleau sèche-main sans quitter Amy des yeux.

« Et il t'a sorti ça comme ça, sans prévenir ? » S'étonna la Gryffondor.

Amy acquiesça avant de presser ses doigts sur ses yeux en espérant que cela fasse passer son mal de crâne naissant.

« Laura me dit d'y aller en précisant que c'est purement amical, et de voir après comment ça se passe, et Amanda me soutient qu'il vaudrait mieux que je refuse catégoriquement… »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » L'interrogea Lily en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

« Honnêtement, j'en sais foutrement rien… Ça n'avait pas marché la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait cette fois-là… »

La rousse passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Si tu penses vraiment que c'est voué à l'échec, alors dit lui non. Ne te lance pas encore dans une histoire perdue d'avance. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. »

Amy laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

« Tu as sans doute raison… »

**_…_**

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle y réfléchissait. Elle avait finalement pris une décision : elle n'irait pas à la soirée de Slughorn avec Maxim Cooper. Elle se préparait maintenant psychologiquement à faire part de son choix à l'intéressé, priant pour que tout se passe bien… En fait, non, elle savait très bien que cela ne se passerait pas bien, mais il fallait qu'elle se tienne à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle lui dirait non, lui expliquerait pourquoi, s'excuserait et lui souhaiterait de trouver une autre cavalière. Elle avait tourné dans sa tête les phrases qu'elle avait préparées un nombre incalculable de fois, elle était prête. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : croiser Cooper et lui annoncer la « mauvaise » nouvelle.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune avec Amanda, ce fut Cooper lui-même qui s'avança vers elle.

« Salut. » Lui dit-il simplement, avec un petit sourire gêné.

Amanda indiqua qu'elle allait ranger ses affaires de cours et laissa Amy seule avec Cooper. Le moment était venu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle l'invita à aller à l'écart, pour qu'il puisse discuter calmement. Son cœur battait, elle serra les poings.

**_…_**

Dans le dortoir, Amanda croisa Laura qui sortait de sa douche.

« Hey dina! Tu as vu Lia ? » Demanda l'irlandaise en frottant une serviette sur sa tête.

« Elle est dans la salle commune, avec Cooper… » Répondit Simplement la blonde en ouvrant son armoire pour y mettre ses livres.

« Oooh, il faut vite que j'aille voir comment ça se passe ! » S'écria Laura en jetant la serviette humide sur son lit.

« Attends, laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer avec lui, on ira la rejoindre après. »

La métisse râla un instant en allant ranger sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Les deux filles discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. En se tournant, elles firent face à Amy, le visage rouge.

« JE SUIS LA DERNIÈRE DES NULLES ! » Se mit-elle à cirer en se jetant tête la première sur son lit.

Amanda et Laura se lancèrent un regard soutenu. Amanda s'approcha du lit de son amie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Amy.

Cette dernière, les yeux bouffis et rouges, la regarda avec panique.

« … Parce que je lui ai dit oui ! »


	31. Chapitre 31

_Bonsoir les loulous!_  
_Vous avez passé un bon week-end? :)_

_Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre ce soir, comme ça je vais pouvoir commencer à écrire la suite plus tôt que je ne le pensais ^^ #joie_  
_Bon, sinon, j'ai relu mes précédent chapitres et j'ai vu pleeeeiiiin de petites fautes qu'il faudrait que je corrige, mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps et il faudrait que je relise tout à fond... En fait il faudrait carrément que je relise toute la fic, dans l'absolu. Mais bon, 31 chapitres, ça fait beaucoup, et du coup j'ai moyen la foi de le faire alors... En fait, juste, je m'excuse pour mes fautes. Désolée. Me tapez pas._

_Je vous laisse donc avec la suite des aventures de notre petite Amy :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Tu as QUOI ?! » S'exclama Lily.

Amy, la tête dans les mains, était assise à même le sol.

« J'suis dans la meeeerde… » Soupira la brune d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux filles étaient seules, dans le couloir menant aux cachots qui, à cette heure-ci, était désert. De la Grande Salle, tout près, s'élevaient les voix des élèves qui étaient en train de diner insouciamment.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivée là, au juste ? » L'interrogea Lily en s'accroupissant près de la Poufsouffle.

La brune releva la tête et, prenant le plus d'air que ses poumons purent en contenir, retraça les derniers évènements de la soirée.

**_…_**

« Alors… Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? » Avait demandé Cooper sans autre détour.

« Oui. » Avait simplement répondu Amy, cherchant en elle le courage nécessaire pour continuer.

« Ah, et donc… ? » Avait-il continué, les yeux brillant, un petit sourire impatient sur les lèvres.

Amy s'était discrètement mordu l'intérieur de la joue. Il fallait qu'elle résiste à ce regard d'enfant attendant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle avait alors inspiré longuement, prête à jeter la bombe. Quand, contre toute attente, Cooper lui avait pris les mains.

« Tu sais… Si tu venais avec moi… Je serai vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai jamais réussi à renoncer totalement à toi, même quand… Quand tu étais avec Black. »

Sous le choc, pétrifiée, Amy n'eut même pas le réflexe de dégager ses mains de l'emprise de celles de Cooper. Elle s'était contentée de l'écouter, stoïque, le souffle coupé.

« Si tu savais… J'étais fou de jalousie… Alors quand j'ai appris que vous étiez séparés, j'ai… J'ai tout de suite pensée à te récupérer, mais… Enfin, j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas fort, donc, j'ai préféré attendre qu'une meilleure occasion se présente… »

Le cœur d'Amy s'était mis à battre frénétiquement, alors que la panique s'emparait d'elle.

« … Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu ais décidé, je respecterai ton choix. »

_« Il est pas sérieux, là ?! »_ Avait pensé Amy en se demandant comment elle pourrait lui mettre un râteau après une tirade pareille.

Les doigts de Cooper s'enroulèrent autour de ceux d'Amy alors que celle-ci perdait toute contenance. Les yeux bleu foncé de Cooper s'étaient plongés dans les siens, attendant sa réponse. Paniquée, perdant tous ses moyens, Amy avait alors dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

« … Je viendrai avec toi, mais en tant qu'amie. »

Cooper l'avait alors regardée, entre bonheur et déception.

« Je… Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, tu comprends… » Avait-elle vaguement bafouillé comme explication.

Apparemment compréhensif, mais surtout ravi qu'elle ait accepté, Cooper l'avait remerciée avant de s'éloigner. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, Amy s'était précipitée dans son dortoir, avec la ferme intention d'aller s'étouffer à mort dans son oreiller.

**_…_**

Lily s'était assise à côté d'Amy pendant que cette dernière lui racontait ses mésaventures.

« Tu es vraiment trop gentille, ma pauvre Amy… » Soupira Lily en lui caressant la tête.

« Je saiiiis… » Gémit-elle en replongeant sa tête dans ses bras. « Comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de là ? »

« Bah déjà, tu n'as plus trop le choix pour la soirée de Slughorn… » Commença Lily en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux roux de devant ses yeux. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais aussi, je pourrais te tenir compagnie. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu fais partie du Club de Slug, toi aussi… » Souffla Amy, un peu soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne se retrouvera pas seule pendant cette fête. « D'ailleurs, tu y vas avec qui ? »

Le visage de Lily s'empourpra soudainement. Nerveusement, elle commença en entortiller la mèche de cheveux qu'elle venait d'enlever de son visage.

« Hum… Avec Adrian Miller, le préfet de Serdaigle. »

« Oooh, mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il se passait quelque chose par-là, petite cachotière ! » S'enthousiasma Amy en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras de son amie.

Gênée, Lily laissa échapper un rire nerveux en fixant ses chaussures.

« T'es bête. Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste… Un ami. C'est tout. » Assura la rousse.

« Bien sûr, le genre d'ami qui te fait rougir quand tu en parles, je connais… » Lui répondit la brune d'un air malicieux.

Un peu plus détendue, Les deux filles se relevèrent. Après une dernière accolade, elles prirent ensemble la direction de la Grande Salle. Papoter, ça ouvre l'appétit !

**_…_**

Amy n'aimait pas se sentiment. Vous savez, celui qu'on ressent quand ne veut absolument pas qu'une date arrive mais que, fatalement, on la voit se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la soirée du Club de Slug, et cela la paniquait. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cédé à Cooper, mais se disait qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée. Elle était déterminée à couper les ponts juste après, le plus vite possible, et ainsi leur éviter à tous les deux des souffrances inutiles.

Amy regarda sa montre. Elle avait pris l'habitude, après son cours de potion du vendredi, de retrouver Amanda et Laura afin de passer le temps de la récréation en leur compagnie. Slughorn ayant décidé de faire un peu trainer son cours ce jour-ci, la Poufsouffle accéléra le pas en montant les escaliers qui la séparaient du hall d'entrée du château. N'y voyant pas ses camarades, elle décida de monter jusqu'à la salle d'Etude des Moldus dans l'espoir de les croiser. Arrivée au premier étage, elle tomba sur Amanda, seule.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Laura ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Elle n'a pas voulu m'attendre pendant que j'allais aux toilettes et a préféré descendre te rejoindre directement. » Répondit la blonde. « Elle n'est pas avec toi ? » S'étonna-t-elle alors en ne voyant pas son amie en compagnie de la brune.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue, non… » Lui dit-elle.

D'un même mouvement, elles repartirent dans le couloir en direction du grand escalier. Le château semblait en effervescence, et un grand nombre d'étudiants courant partout en discutant très fort. Un groupe de filles, dans leur précipitation, bouscula Amy et Amanda sans même prendre le temps de se retrouver vers elles pour s'excuser.

« Roh, c'est pas vrai ! » Râla Amanda en se penchant pour récupérer son livre d'Etude des Moldus qu'elle avait laissé tomber sous le choc.

« Ça les aurait tuées de dire pardon ? » S'indigna Amy en se massant l'épaule à l'endroit de l'impact. « Où est-ce que tout le monde court comme ça ? » S'interrogea-t-elle soudain, en voyant tout le monde se hâter vers l'escalier principal.

Se faufilant au milieu de la masse, les filles finirent par attendre le palier du premier étage, noir de monde. Tous semblaient se diriger vers les étages supérieurs.

« Tiens, voilà Laura ! » Fit remarquer Amanda en voyant l'irlandaise monter les marches quatre à quatre pour les rejoindre.

« Les filles ! Vous êtes au courant ?! » Demanda précipitamment Laura.

Les deux Poufsouffles se regardèrent avec stupéfaction avant de faire non de la tête.

« Il parait que Sirius Black est en train de s'engueuler sévère avec une fille au quatrième étage ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Amy.

Sans plus de sommation, elle se mit à gravir les marches qui la séparaient du quatrième étage, non sans mal à cause de la foule dense qui en faisait de même, suivie de près par Amanda et Laura. A force de persévérance, elle finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lieu de la dispute, duquel on pouvait entre des éclats de voix s'élever.

« Alors quoi, je te suffis plus, c'est ça ? » Criait une voix féminine, visiblement fort énervée.

« Tu me gonfles, Adams, je t'ai dit de me lâcher. » Rétorqua froidement la voix de Sirius, caché derrière la forêt d'élèves qui se tenait entre Amy et les deux protagonistes.

« Tu disais pas ça l'autre soir… » Lança la fille sur un ton narquois.

« Putain, tu vas la fermer ! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais plus rien à foutre, alors fout moi la paix ! » Se mit à hurler Sirius, hors de lui.

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Amy parvint vaguement à distinguer le haut de la tête du Gryffondor, sans pouvoir en voir plus. De ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, il avait vraiment l'air furieux… Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu si grossier, encore moins envers une fille.

« Alors c'est comme ça ?! » Répondit la fille d'une voix tremblante. « Tu me jettes, comme ça, juste parce que je ne te satisfais plus ?! »

L'estomac de la Poufsouffle se retourna. Apparemment, elle n'était pas sa seule victime.

« Bordel mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?! » S'écria-t-il. « J'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »

Soudain, la foule s'écarta d'un même mouvement, repoussant Amy sur le côté. Au milieu du couloir laissé entre les élèves, elle vit Sirius passer, le visage crispé par la colère. Lui ne la remarqua pas, et elle s'en trouva soulagée. Plus loin, elle remarqua la fille, une grande Serdaigle aux cheveux châtain coupés aux épaules, les joues humidifiées par ses larmes. Amy eut de la peine pour elle. Combien de jeunes filles éplorées ce salaud avait-il laissé dernière lui ? Et dire qu'elle était l'une d'elle…

Très vite, les élèves s'éparpillèrent, voulant profiter du peu de temps de récréation qu'il leur restait avant le prochain cours. Retrouvant Laura et Amanda avec lesquelles elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de métamorphose.

« Bah dit donc, quel show ! » S'exclama Laura. « J'aurais pas cru ça de Black. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Amy. « C'est pourtant son genre de se donner en spectacle. »

« Peut-être, mais pas de cette façon… » En convint Amanda. « En général, il se montre toujours sous son meilleur jour, alors que là… Il s'est vraiment laissé emporter. »

Amy resta pensive. Il était vrai que d'ordinaire, Black se plaisait à se garder le beau rôle, celui du tombeur sexy meilleur pote avec tout le monde. Il était rare de le voir s'en prendre gratuitement à quelqu'un, encore plus de régler ses comptes en public…

La cloche se mit à retentir. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

**_…_**

A la fin de leur dernier cours du trimestre, les élèves surexcités quittèrent leurs salles de classes en courant, trop heureux d'être enfin en vacances. Pendant que certains filèrent directement dans leur dortoir pour finir leur valise à temps pour le lendemain, d'autres profitaient du fait qu'ils restaient à Poudlard pendant les fêtes pour flâner dans les couloirs du château ou alors jouer dans la neige fraiche qui recouvrait le parc. Dans le dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle, Laura, la tête fourrée dans une armoire, fouillait sans scrupules dans les affaires d'Amy qui, assise sur son lit, attendait le verdict.

« Et ça ? » Demanda la métisse en sortant une petite jupe noire.

« Hum, un peu court non ? » Répondit Amy en faisant la moue.

Laura baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jamaiscontentecellelà » avant de laisser tomber la jupe sur le sol sans plus de ménagement. Elle replongea alors dans l'armoire, inspectant chaque vêtement avec le plus grand intérêt.

Ce soir, Amy devait aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec Maxim Cooper. Et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il lui fallait tout de même porter quelque chose de correct. Hors de question de débarquer là-bas en jean basket avec un pull trop grand… Alors, comme à chaque fois que la question de sa tenue se posait, elle avait fait appel à sa styliste personnel : Laura.

« Ah tiens, ça, se serait parfait, non ? » S'écria-t-elle en décrochant une robe de son cintre.

C'était une petite robe pourpre sans manche, munie d'une épaisse ceinture noire à la taille, dont le jupon légèrement bouffant arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Le col arrondit était placé de manière à éviter un décolleté trop plongeant. Certaine de son choix, Laura posa délicatement la robe sur le lit avant de chercher un gilet court et des collants noirs pour aller avec.

« Avec ça, tu seras sublime ! » Assura l'irlandaise, satisfaite.

« Je cherche juste à être présentable, pas à faire tourner les têtes… » Se plaignit Amy.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! » S'emporta Laura en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches fines. « Quoi que je te propose, tu n'es jamais contente ! Alors tu vas arrêter de râler et aller m'enfiler cette robe illico avant que je te fasse bouffer mes chaussons ! »

Déclarant forfais, Amy soupira et attrapa sa robe et ses collant avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, accueillie par le regard admiratif de Laura.

« Alors ? » Demanda Amy en essayant de lisser quelques plis.

« Putain t'es la plus belle, ma Lia. » Souffla Laura avant de serrer dans ses bras son amie qui rougissait. « Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à attendre Dina pour qu'elle s'occuper de tes cheveux et tu seras parfaite ! » Assura-t-elle.

Gênée et silencieuse, Amy alla enfiler son gilet et chercha une paire d'escarpins noirs à petits talons qu'elle mit aux pieds.

Quand Amanda les rejoignit enfin, Amy alla mouiller ses cheveux pour lui faciliter la tâche et permettre un démêlage plus aisé. Après un bon quart d'heure à brosser, peigner, tirer, attacher puis enfin sécher, les cheveux de la galloise étaient fin prêts. Il ne manquait plus qu'une touche de maquillage pour accompagner le tout, et le tour fût joué. Un trait de crayon noir autour des yeux, un coup de mascara, un peu de blush et du rouge à lèvre bordeaux. Amy se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Autour d'elle, Laura et Amanda ne tarissait pas d'éloges, complimentant la jeune fille plus pour la rassurer que pour flatter son égo. Retenant un soupir, la brune se tourna vers elle, l'air dépitée.

« Et si j'y allais pas, finalement… ? » Proposa-t-elle sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire elle-même.

« Non mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? » S'exclama Laura. « Après tout ce qu'on vient de faire ! »

Amanda secoua la tête avant de s'approcher d'Amy et de la prendre par les épaules.

« Je pense effectivement que c'est un peu tard pour ça… Mais dis-toi que Lily sera là-bas aussi, tu pourras rester avec elle. » Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

Amy acquiesça sans enthousiasme. Elle avait beau savoir que Lily sera présente, elle ne se voyait pas monopoliser son temps alors qu'elle devait le passer avec son cavalier. Abattue, elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller… » Souffla-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer nerveusement.

A cet instant précis, elle aurait été prête à se rejeter sous les griffes du loup-garou plutôt que d'accompagner Cooper à cette maudite soirée. Elle regrettait et se trouvait ridicule d'avoir accepté. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir devenir toute petite comme une souris afin de pouvoir se cacher sans qu'on puisse la retrouver. Ou alors devenir invisible.

« Vous auriez pas un sort qui rend les gens malade instantanément par hasard ? Ça me rendrait service… » Demanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire en levant les yeux vers ses amies.

Amanda et Laura se regardèrent, désolées. Elles ne savaient quoi dire, quoi faire pour Amy. Désarmées, elles ne purent que s'assoir après d'elle et la prendre dans leur bras.

**_…_**

Amy remit un coup de crayon et de mascara après avoir effacé les traces noircies des larmes sur ses joues, et adressa un faible sourire à ses amies en quittant son dortoir. Elle inspira un grand coup et pénétra ensuite dans la salle commune, cherchant Cooper des yeux. Elle le trouva plus loin, vêtu d'un costume plutôt élégant, en train de discuter et rire avec un groupe d'autres garçons. Serrant les dents et les poings, Amy s'approcha lentement, espérant que trop occupé par sa conversation, il ne la remarque pas. Malheureusement pour elle, l'un des amis de Cooper lui fila un coup de coude en lui indiquant la direction de la jeune fille. Se tournant vers elle, Maxim afficha soudain un visage radieux et, quittant sa bande, s'avança vers elle.

« Tu es… Magnifique. » Lui dit-il, le souffle coupé.

Amy bredouilla un vague merci avant de le suivre vers la sortie de la salle commune.


	32. Chapitre 32

_Coucou me revoilou!_

_Faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis allée trainer autour du Traffic Graph, ce truc de statistique qui me dit combien j'ai eu du vues et de visites par jours, et qui indique aussi de quel pays viennent les lecteurs. Vous êtes donc en grande majorité français, mais j'ai constaté que certains d'entre vous sont en Belgique, au Maroc ou en Espagne et bien d'autres pays que dans lesquels j'aurais bien envie d'aller faire un tour, et (attention, gros craquage en approche) que l'un de vous est en Nouvelle Calédonie. EN NOUVELLE CALÉDONIE ! MAIS C'EST OUF ! T'es à l'autre bout du monde ! Mon succès est interplanétaire ! _  
_ C'est tout… Voilà c'était juste pour ça, parce que ça m'a rendue dingue de savoir qu'en Nouvelle Calédonie, ya quelqu'un qui a lu ma fic. Je m'en remets toujours pas._

_Sinon, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux, et ça, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir. Quand je vois que je viens de dépasser des 17 000 vues ( !), avec 77 reviews, 56 followers et 22 favoris, je me dis que ça doit être ça, le bonheur. Et dire qu'au début j'étais déjà trop contente quand j'ai atteint les 500 vues xD On en a fait du chemin ensemble, mes loulous :)_

_Allez, assez parlé, le chapitre! :D_

* * *

Cooper ne s'arrêta pas de parler tout le long du chemin qui menait jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, où avait lieu la réception. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience, Amy l'écoutait en hochant la tête, riant faussement à ses ersatz de blagues. A plusieurs reprises il voulut de lui prendre la main, sans succès. Elle finit même par se tenir les bras pour palier à toute autre tentative. Ne se laissant apparemment pas démoraliser, le Poufsouffle ne perdit rien de sa verve et continua à tenir la conversation plus ou moins tout seul.

**_…_**

« Tu crois qu'elle est déjà arrivée ? » Demanda James en accélérant le pas.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi, demande à Queudver c'est lui qui a la carte ! » Râla Sirius en se tournant vers Peter, à la traine derrière eux.

« C'est pas ma faute j'arrive pas à la trouver ! » Bafouilla Peter en retournant la carte dans tous les sens.

Les quatre Maraudeur marchaient d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du château. A leur tête, James Potter semblait impatient d'atteindre leur destination et n'attendait même pas ses amis, quelques mètres derrière lui, luttant pour rester à sa hauteur.

Voulant aider son ami en difficulté, Remus Lupin récupéra la carte du Maraudeur des mains de Peter et s'affaira à son tour à essayer de trouver le nom de Lily Evans dessus.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on aurait pas mieux fait de prendre ta cape, Cornedrue ? » Demanda Peter, à bout de souffle.

« Je veux lui parler, pas l'espionner, enfin ! » S'indigna Potter en se retournant vers son ami, marchant de ce fait à reculons sur plusieurs mètres. « Pour qui vous me prenez, sérieusement ? »

« Pour un gros psychopathe qui court après la même fille depuis cinq ans, malgré un bon minimum d'une quarantaine de râteau à ton actif. Ça répond à ta question ? » Lança Black en jetant un regard malicieux à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur.

« Je ne la vois pas dans le bureau de Slughorn, elle ne doit pas encore être partie de la salle commune. » Indiqua Remus en repliant la carte avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

« Parfait ! » Annonça James en retrouvant son sourire. « Allez on se bouge les gars, je veux pas la louper ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Les trois autres membres du groupe lâchèrent un soupir exaspéré avant de partir à la suite de leur ami.

Quelques étages plus bas, les quatre garçons se pressèrent le long du couloir des cachots. Au bout de quelques mètres, les bruits d'une fête commencèrent à se faire entendre. Enfin arrivés à destination, le groupe s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn. Potter, détendu, s'adossa contre le mur face à la porte et se passa une énième main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon, on est bien d'accord les gars : je prends Evans à part et vous montez la garde. » Résuma le brun à lunette en scrutant le couloir pour vérifier les arrivées.

« Ouais, ou alors tu te fais envoyer chier par Evans et nous, on se marre. » Répondit Sirius en posant son coude sur l'épaule de son ami.

James le repoussa alors, faisant mine d'être fortement vexé par ses propos alors que Peter riait de bon cœur à la blague. Remus, le sourire aux lèvres, secoua la tête de dépit. Décidément, ses amis resteront toujours d'éternels gamins.

Plusieurs couples d'élèves défilèrent devant eux sans que Lily Evans ne fasse son apparition. Impatient, James ne tenait plus en place, faisait les cent pas le long du couloir. De leur côté, Sirius et Remus s'étaient engagés dans une partie de bataille explosive endiablée à laquelle Peter assistait avec attention. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus le stress montait en James. Il savait qu'elle faisait partie du Club de Slug, alors devait forcément aller à cette soirée. Et après maintes vérifications sur la carte, elle n'y était pas déjà. Elle allait arriver. D'un instant à l'autre. C'était obligé.

Une fois leur partie de carte terminée, Remus rangea le paquet dans son sac alors que Peter aidait Sirius à se redresser en le tirant par la main. Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard. Cela commençait à faire un moment qu'ils étaient là, et toujours pas de Lily. James lâcha un long et profond soupir de lassitude. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Il la savait capable de renoncer à cette fête juste pour ne pas risquer de le croiser à la sortie.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il sembla à Remus entendre une voix familière s'élever depuis le bout du corridor. James eut soudain un regain d'énergie, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'élue de son cœur qui se décidait envie à apparaitre. Il fut vite déçu.

Arrivant des escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall, un couple s'avança le long du couloir. Le garçon, un grand blond à la mâchoire carrée, était en plein monologue alors que la fille, muette, semblait plus intéressée par la couleur de son vernis à ongle que par les paroles de son cavalier. Remus se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur quand il vit le regard figé de Sirius.

**_…_**

Le lieu de la réception n'était plus bien loin d'eux à présent, et il commençait réellement à tarder à Amy d'y arriver. Là-bas, elle savait qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen quelconque pour se soustraire à l'emprise de Maxim, même seulement pour quelques minutes. Elle avait fini par ne même plus écouter ce qu'il pouvait raconter, se contentant de de hocher la tête de temps à autres en espérant que cela serait suffisent. Il n'avait plus qu'à traverser un couloir avant d'arriver enfin au bureau de Slughorn.

Soudain, Cooper s'arrêta net, coupant sa phrase en plein milieu. Tout d'abord surprise par le brusque silence, Amy leva les yeux vers Maxim, lui demandant innocemment ce qui n'allait pas. Puis, naturellement, elle suivit son regard fixé sur quelque chose devant lui, et tourna la tête.

Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise en apercevant les Maraudeurs au bout du couloir, juste devant la porte du bureau. Fatalement, son regard croisa celui de Sirius, lui arrachant une désagréable sensation dans le creux de son estomac.

Tout un tas de sentiments flous et désordonnés se mélangèrent en elle. Croiser Sirius, en soi, n'était plus vraiment un problème. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas reparlé depuis la fois dans la forêt interdite, elle n'était plus aussi vindicative à son sujet et faisait de son mieux pour ne plus le regarder de travers quand ils se croisaient. Non le vrai problème, en cet instant précis pour Amy, était de croiser Sirius, les Maraudeur, ou même n'importe qui dans cette école en étant en compagnie de Maxim Cooper. Si ses jambes avait répondu, elle les aurait immédiatement prises à son cou et aurait fui ce couloir le plus vite possible. Croiser son ex, alors qu'elle était en compagnie de son autre ex n'était pas la meilleure des situations. Amy se demanda très sérieusement ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal dans sa vie pour que l'univers s'en prenne à elle comme ça…

**_…_**

Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Vêtue d'une robe dans les tons rouge-violet, tenue par une ceinture marquant divinement sa taille, son maquillage faisant superbement ressortir ses grands yeux, ses cheveux long flottant négligemment derrière son dos alors que ceux de devant était rassemblés en un petit chignon au-dessus de sa tête, laissant seulement quelques mèches retomber autour de son visage, et ses chaussures à talons galbant parfaitement ses jambes…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, son cavalier fit passer un bras autour de sa taille et, saisissant sa hanche, rapprocha la jeune fille de lui en laissant apparaitre un sourire vainqueur.

Sirius, impassible, sans un mot, fit brusquement volte-face et quitta le couloir d'un pas rapide, avant de tourner à un angle et de disparaitre.

**_…_**

Incapable de réagir, Amy regarda le groupe de Maraudeurs quitter le corridor à la suite de Sirius. Cooper, la main toujours fermement agrippé sur elle, affichait un air satisfait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, au juste ? » S'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Cooper ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre Amy par le bras afin de l'attirer jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Slughorn d'où s'échappaient déjà des bribes de conversations.

**_…_**

« Ah ! Cooper ! Je suis ravi de vous voir, mon garçon ! »

Slughorn s'approcha de Maxim et Amy avec enthousiasme. IL serra la main du jeune homme avec vigueur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

« Oh, mais c'est une bien ravissante petite-amie que vous avez là, dites-moi ! »

« Je ne suis… »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. » La coupa Maxim en plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le professeur Slughorn les invita à entrer avant de retourner auprès d'un petit groupe d'élèves se tenant debout près du buffet. A peine s'était-il éloigné qu'Amy força Cooper à retirer son bras.

« Maxim, je pensais qu'on était d'accord : je suis là en amie. En aucun cas cela ne veut dire que j'accepte de me remettre avec toi. » Lui dit-elle sèchement, furieuse.

« Excuse-moi », répondit Cooper, « mais je me suis juste dit qu'on n'allait peut-être pas se lancer dans les explications de notre situation avec lui, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Et dire ''ce n'est qu'une amie'', ça n'aurait pas été simple ? » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se séparer de lui, prenant la direction du buffet.

Maxim laissa échapper un soupire avant de la suivre. Décidemment, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile…

**_…_**

La soirée se déroula calmement. Amy ne connaissait pas grand monde mais avait réussi à discuter un peu avec quelques personnes. Le reste du temps, elle essayait d'avoir toujours la bouche pleine pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec Cooper qui, lui, semblait vouloir la présenter à toutes les personnes présentes. Très vite excédée par ce comportement, Amy chercha toutes sortes d'excuses pour se détacher de son cavalier : une envie pressante la forçant à s'éclipser aux toilettes, proposition d'aller chercher des boissons ou des petits fours, un mal de pied l'obligeant à aller s'assoir sur une chaise… Tout était bon à prendre. Elle accepta même d'écouter le discourt fort passionnant de leur professeur de potion sur les effets cachés d'un poison très peu connu et qui pouvait être extrêmement mortels mais seulement sous certaines conditions.

Ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place dans cette grande réception, elle finit par se poser dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à observer les gens qui passaient devant elle, espérant y reconnaitre un visage connu. Ce fut le cas, mais pas ceux auxquels elle s'était attendue.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, elle croisa un regard gris et froid qui la toisa avec mépris de bas en haut. Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius, était l'une des coqueluches de Slughorn. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se trouve ici, donc. Néanmoins, Amy aurait préféré s'être cassé la jambe plutôt que de tomber face à lui. Ce garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Passant sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du frère de son ex, il donnait aux gens se sentiment de n'être rien comparé à lui. Il semblait toujours regarder tout le monde de haut, en mettant en avant sa pseudo-supériorité de sang-pur. Ne pouvant retenir un frisson, Amy détourna les yeux en essayant d'oublier le dégoût qu'elle avait vu dans les siens.

Elle se sentait oppressée. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Un peu plus loin elle repéra, cachée derrière un épais rideau en velours, une porte qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Mais au moment où elle posa le pied dehors, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit était déjà occupé de deux personnes en pleine discussion. Surprise elle se figea, alors qu'ils se retournaient vers elle. Elle reconnut alors Severus Rogue, l'ami d'enfance de Lily, visiblement tendu à l'idée qu'elle ait pu surprendre leur conversation. Elle ne connaissait pas l'autre. Rougissante, elle s'excusa vivement et fit volte-face. Elle se sentait ridicule, et honteuse. Elle se demandait encore ce qui la retenait de quitter discrètement la pièce et de retourner se coucher.

Soudain, elle sentit une main l'attraper par le bras. Sursautant, elle lança un regard derrière elle pour apercevoir Cooper, le sourire aux lèvres, apparemment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle se retrouva de nouveau piégée avec lui, quand enfin une lueur d'espoir apparut.

Alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que Cooper lui racontait, elle reconnut un visage entouré de cheveux roux, et n'hésita pas la moindre seconde pour sauter sur l'occasion.

« Oh, regarde, Lily est là ! Je vais aller lui dire bonjour ! » Déclara-t-elle avant de partir vers son amie sans attendre de réponse.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle fut accueillie par le sourire radieux de sa meilleure amie.

« Amy ! Alors, comment ça se passe ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

« Tu me sauves la vie, Lily ! » Marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées. « Emmène-moi loin, n'importe où mais loin ! » La supplia-t-elle ?

Se retournant pour adresser un sourire faux et un signe de main à Cooper, Amy attrapa le bras de Lily qui l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« J'en peux plus. » Soupira Amy.

« A ce point ? » Pouffa Lily en lui caressant amicalement le bras.

« Il est insupportable ! Il ne fait que parler, parler et parler ! Oh, et si je te racontais ce qu'il s'est passé quand on est arrivé… » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lily sembla impatiente de connaître la suite, mais les deux filles venaient d'arriver devant un garçon long et élancé, dont les cheveux fin d'un châtain clair tombaient sur le front.

« Amy », commença la rousse, « je te présente Adrian Miller. Adrian, voici Amelia Matthew. »

Amy et Miller se saluèrent d'un sourire aimable. Amy se sentait mal de s'immiscer ainsi dans le rencard de sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne supporterait sûrement pas de retourner auprès de Cooper…

**_…_**

« Ohlala, mais vous avez-vous l'heure ! » S'écria soudain Slughorn, faisant se tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Si je vous retiens plus longtemps, nous allons dépasser le couvre-feu ! Allons, allons, il est temps d'y aller ! »

Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après être resté pendant un long moment en compagnie de Lily, elle avait finalement choisi de la laisser seule avec son cavalier et était retourner flâner çà et là dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Cooper ne la retrouve. Et à partir de ce moment, il ne la lâcha plus. Il lui tardait que la soirée se termine et qu'elle puisse enfin retirer son maquillage et ses talons qui commençaient à faire ressembler ses pieds à du steak tartare.

Après avoir salué Lily et Miller, les deux Poufsouffle reprirent ensemble le chemin vers leur salle commune. Amy sentait la fatigue monter en elle et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : son lit. Enfin arrivés devant les tonneaux, Cooper s'occupa d'ouvrir le passage avant de laisser Amy s'y engouffrer la première. Elle était prête à se précipiter dans son dortoir quand il la retint par la main, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

« J'ai passé une super soirée en ta compagnie… » Lui murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

Sentant que ce qui risquait de suivre ne lui plairait sûrement pas, et ayant la lucidité de ne pas se laisser faire, Amy fit un pas en arrière.

« C'était sympa, oui… » Mentit-elle en fixant la distance qui s'éparait le bout de ses chaussures de celle de Maxim.

« Amelia, je… »

« Ecoute Maxim, je… Je suis épuisée, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se tourna et alla le plus vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution, voulant éviter de réveiller ses camarades. Elle se faufila ensuite jusque dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle respira un grand coup. Cette fichue soirée était enfin terminée. Le lendemain, elle prendrait le train pour Londres et retrouverait ses parents. S'étirant, elle ôta enfin ses chaussures et se massa les pieds afin de faire partir la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle s'affaira à se démaquiller et à défaire sa superbe coiffure. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Amanda avait fait un super travail avec ses cheveux. Elle se massa le crâne quelques secondes avant de quitter la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se glissa alors derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin et entrepris de retirer ses vêtements, et récupéra ensuite son pyjama caché sous son oreiller. Une fois prête, elle laissa sa robe et ses collants par terre près de son lit, et se plaça sous sa couverture. Enfin. Elle tombait de fatigue, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**_…_**

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Amy était en train de se battre contre ses cheveux pour les attacher en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Derrière elle, dans le dortoir, quatre autres filles terminaient de se préparer pour le départ vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Se dépêchant, la brune rassembla les quelques affaires qui trainaient encore sur son lit et boucla enfin son sac. Quand elles furent enfin prêtes, Amanda, Laura et elle quittèrent la chambre.

Il faisait froid en ce jour de décembre. Le ciel avait beau être dégagé, le mercure ne devait pas dépasser les deux degrés. Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes, les élèves de Poudlard quittant le château pour les fêtes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du parc, où les attendaient les calèches qui les mèneraient jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Parmi eux, Amy avançait avec difficulté en compagnie de ses amies. Elle espérait voir Lily avant leur arrivée à Londres afin de pouvoir lui raconter sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs de la veille.

Une fois sur le quai, les trois filles s'avancèrent le long du train, essayant de trouver un accès à un wagon. Devant elles, Amanda fit signe à ses amies qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une place et commença à monter ses affaires dans le train, suivie de près par Laura. Un peu en arrière, Amy essaya de les rejoindre en se faufilant dans la foule. Enfin arrivée devant l'entrée du wagon par laquelle ses amies étaient entrée, elle posa ses affaires au sol et souffla un instant. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Lily, elle se retourna en souriant, mais déchanta vite en voyant Maxim Cooper.

« Coucou Amelia. Je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances. » Lui dit-il en se massant la nuque.

« C'est gentil à toi. » Répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à se retourner pour monter dans le train.

Tout se passa très vite.

La main de Cooper se referma sur son bras, la tirant vers lui. Ses bras musclés se placèrent autour d'elle, la retenant contre lui. Et sans prévenir, d'un mouvement rapide, Maxim Cooper approcha son visage de celui d'Amy, et l'embrassa.

Trop choquée, Amy se tétanisa. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se détacha d'elle et, en souriant, lui souhaita un joyeux Noël avant de s'éloigner. Amy, figée, se contenta de le suivre de ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« Okay… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle

Reprenant progressivement ses esprits, elle secoua la tête et attrapa ses affaires avant de monter dans le coin. Elle ne remarqua même pas, plusieurs mètres derrière elle, le regard médusé qu'avait Sirius Black.


	33. Chapitre 33

_J'ai une annonce à vous faire!_

_Il y a quelques jours, j'ai craqué psychologiquement et... J'AI OUVERT UN COMPTE TWITTER. Et pas n'importe quel compte Twitter. Un compte POUR VOUS! Vous, mes lecteurs chéris! Pour ne plus vous laisser à l'abandon pendant des jours/semaines/mois sans nouvelles, et vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de mes fics!  
Vous me trouverez sous le doux nom de Mina Tchoum (on change pas une équipe qui gagne). J'espère recevoir bientôt tout un tas de nouveaux abonnés :)_

_Sinon, voici le chapitre 33! Enfin! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (j'annonce), mais l'histoire avance doucement ^^  
Bonne lecture mes loulous! J'vous fais plein de bisous qui pètent :D_

* * *

Amy ne revit pas Maxim Cooper de tout le voyage. Elle était à la fois soulagée et déçue, car elle se serait donné un malin plaisir à lui mettre sa main dans la tronche. Elle avait fini par retrouver Lily qui était venue s'installer un moment en compagnie du groupe de Poufsouffle, avant de retourner dans son compartiment avec ses amies de Gryffondor. Amy raconta alors sa soirée de la veille.

« Et bah, j'ai bien fait de prendre mon temps ! » S'exclama Lily en entendant parler de la rencontre de la brune avec les Maraudeurs. « A tous les coups, c'est Potter qui les avait traînés là pour me prendre en embuscade. »

La rousse se mit alors à leur raconter les quelques interminables semaines précédant la soirée, pendant lesquelles Potter avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lui proposer de l'accompagner, disant qu'il serait ravi d'être son cavalier. De ce fait, le sachant tenace, elle s'attendait naturellement à le trouver devant la porte de Slughorn, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Elle avait alors fait en sorte de prendre le plus de temps possible pour se préparer, et avait donné rendez-vous à son cavalier devant sa salle commune, celle de Serdaigle, pensant que Potter n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir la chercher là. Elle fut ensuite ravie de ne le croiser nulle part sur le chemin qui les menaient jusqu'à la fête, et put profiter de sa soirée le cœur léger.

**_…_**

Amy fut ravie d'arriver enfin à King's Cross. Elle retrouva rapidement ses parents et après une longue étreinte, tous trois quittèrent Londres pour rejoindre Cardiff.

Ses vacances se passèrent sans anicroche. La famille Matthew alla passer Noël chez des cousins de sa mère dans l'ouest du Pays de Galles, et y resta également pour le nouvel an. Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, et Amy vit rapidement la date dans la rentrée se rapprocher. Car même si elle était impatiente de retrouver ses amies, elle craignait que ces quelques jours de séparation ne rendent Maxim Cooper que plus collant. Elle regrettait encore de ne pas lui avoir collé une claque quand il l'avait embrassée par surprise sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, mais se promettait de le faire s'il osait tenter quoi que ce soit à leur retour. Peut-être cela mettrait-il enfin les choses au clair.

**_…_**

Elle n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce garçon. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été clair avec lui, on précisant qu'ils n'étaient « qu'amis », en le repoussant gentiment à chacune de ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle… Mais rien ne semblait y faire. Et ce baiser volé devant le train en était la preuve : il ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle était d'accord ou non. Et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette mascarade. Elle devait lui parler, lui faire comprendre que son comportement la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, et qu'il devrait en changer rapidement s'il ne voulait pas finir avec le genou de la jeune fille dans une partie sensible de son anatomie. Quoi que, peut-être que le message passerait mieux comme ça.

En mettant son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de son père, Amy retint un soupir las. Sa mère lui avait déjà demandé trois fois si elle était malade. Silencieuse de peur que ses mots ne dépassent sa pensée, elle s'était contentée de hocher négativement la tête. Mais son air renfrogné continua d'inquiéter sa mère jusqu'à leur séparation à la gare de King's Cross. Amy n'était pas malade, pas au sens médical du terme. Mais cette histoire avec Cooper l'avait travaillée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle avait peu dormi. Elle avait tourné dans la tête toutes les façons dont elle pourrait faire comprendre son point de vue à son pseudo-copain-mais-en-fait-non-mais-en-fait-on-sait-pas-trop, mais sentait pourtant qu'elles étaient toutes vouées à l'échec.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû accepter d'aller à cette soirée avec lui… Mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que cette simple erreur allait avoir de telles conséquences. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et qu'elle ne cède plus aux yeux bleu foncé de Cooper qui se plongeaient en elle à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Elle savait que cela n'allait sans doute pas être facile, qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre forte et intransigeante… Ce qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire. Être dure avec les gens au risque de les blesser n'était pas quelque chose de naturel chez elle, et il lui faudrait faire de gros effort si elle voulait pouvoir passer outre sa peur de heurter la sensibilité d'autrui. Mais cela deviendrait vite nécessaire si Cooper ne calmait pas rapidement ses ardeurs.

Amy fut réveillée par la main de sa mère qui lui secoua le bras. Elle émergea difficilement.

« On arrive, mon cœur. » Lui susurra sa mère depuis l'avant de la voiture.

Amy se redressa et s'étira. Son cou lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle s'était endormie durant le trajet jusqu'à Londres, preuve de sa nuit agitée. Elle essaya de retenir un bâillement, sans succès, alors que son père maugréait contre les embouteillages de la capitale.

Sur le quai 9¾, la jeune Poufsouffle retrouva Lily, qui l'invita à s'installer avec elle dans le compartiment où elle avait déjà mis ses affaires. Après de derniers au-revoir, Amy quitta ses parents pour monter dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as une mine affreuse… » Commenta la rousse en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Amy laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Lily, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules après en avoir dégagé quelques mèches brunes. Ce qui était bien avec Lily, c'était qu'elle se sentait toujours soutenue. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, elle savait que Lily serait toujours là.

**_…_**

Amy espérait que cette année 1977 se passe mieux que la précédente. En même temps, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait difficilement être pire.

Elle espérait pouvoir éviter Cooper le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait croisé les doigts pendant toute la durée du voyage en train pour ne pas tomber sur lui, et cela s'était révélé efficace. Elle ne le vit pas non plus sur le quai, ni même pendant le repas. Elle soufflait. Finalement, peut-être allait-il abandonner.

C'était sans doute mal le connaitre.

Le jeudi soir, Amy se rendit avec bonheur à sa répétition de chorale. Elle était ravie d'y retrouver ses nouveaux amis, et attendant ce moment de détente avec impatience. Chanter lui permettait de penser à autre chose, ou du moins à ne plus penser à ce qui la tracasser. Elle se sentait loin de tout, loin de ses problèmes. Après une heure de travail, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça la bonne nouvelle : Une petite représentation de leur talent de chanteur courant mars ! Tout le monde sembla enthousiaste à cette idée, et les discussions allaient bon train alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Amy, trop occupée à parler avec un de ses camarades, ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait face à la porte, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Le visage de Maxim se renfrogna quand son regard se posa sur le garçon avec qui la jeune filles aux longues boucles brunes parlait. Ni une ni deux, le Poufsouffle s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide, tous les membres tendus. Arrivé à leur niveau, Amy le regarda avec surprise.

« Cooper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« J'étais venu te chercher pour qu'on aille manger ensemble, mais tu as visiblement l'air occupée… » Répondit-il froidement en lançant un regard méprisant à l'ami de la jeune fille.

Mal à l'aise, Amy s'excusa auprès de son camarade et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en affichant un sourire désolé. Une fois le garçon parti, elle se retourna vers Cooper en affichant une mine mécontente.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda le Poufouffle sans perdre son ton sec.

« Un ami. Et puis que je sache, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Cooper soupira.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles à des garçons que je ne connais pas… » Souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard en colère dans celui, furieux, de la jeune fille.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai encore le droit de parler avec qui je veux. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Amy n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait, ni l'air condescendant qu'il affichait. Elle sentait monter en elle cette impression qu'il essayait de maîtriser sa vie. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle aimait sa liberté, et il était hors de question que ce garçon la lui retire.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes amies m'attendent. » Dit-il sèchement avant de contourner Cooper et de s'éloigner de lui à grands pas.

Sa soirée venait d'être gâchée par cet imbécile. Elle espérait néanmoins que cette altercation mettrait un terme à son petit manège.

**_…_**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Amy ne vit plus Cooper. Celui-ci devait sans doute l'éviter. Ou alors le Karma de la jeune fille avait enfin décidé de lui laisser un peu de répit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Amy profita avec joie de ces quelques jours de calme. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle de la représentation de chorale à ses amies qui semblaient toutes très impatientes de pouvoir enfin l'entendre chanter, ce qui fit monter le rose à ses joues.

Le début du trimestre annonça également une série d'examen pour les sixième années, ayant pour but d'évaluer leur niveau en ce milieu d'année. Amy était confiante. Elle avait su garder un rythme régulier dans ses révisions et était restée stable dans ses notes. Elle évita alors tout stress inutile et resta constante dans son travail hebdomadaire, tout en s'autorisant des moments de détente bien mérités. Elle voyait cette année scolaire sous un jour plus radieux que la précédente.

Un soir, en rentrant de la bibliothèque, elle trouva, affiché sur l'un des murs de sa salle commune, l'annonce d'une sortie prochaine pour Pré-au-Lard. Ravie de pouvoir passer une journée shopping avec ses amies, la jeune sorcière se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers son dortoir et, une fois ses affaires posées, alla retrouver Laura assise à une table dans un coin de la salle jaune et noire. Les deux filles commencèrent à monter leur projet pour ce week-end de sortie, faisant la liste des boutiques qu'elles voudraient visiter. Amanda les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, elle aussi contente de cette bonne nouvelle. Car même si les basses températures de janvier ne donnaient pas vraiment envie de mettre le nez dehors, la perspective d'une après-midi entre copine la réjouissait.

Plus tard, les trois amies quittèrent leur salle commune pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Leurs estomacs criaient famine. Elles s'installèrent sur les bancs de la table de leur maison et commençait tout juste à se servir quand quelqu'un prit place à côté d'Amy.

« Salut Amelia… » Fit la voix hésitante de Cooper.

Amy se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. Sa période d'accalmie était donc finie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cooper ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, se concentrant sur la quantité de petit-pois qu'elle mettait dans son assiette.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je me suis mal comporté et j'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, excuse-moi… »

Trois excuses dans une même phrase… Amy se demanda si c'était de la sincérité, ou s'il pensait que plus il insisterait, mieux ça passerait. Elle choisit de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Très bien, excuses acceptée. » Lui répondit-elle en affichant son sourire le plus faux-cul.

Naïvement, elle pensa qu'il partirait après ça. Ce fut quand elle le vit se servir de la viande qu'elle comprit qu'il avait la ferme intention de rester à côté d'elle. Elle lança un regard dépité à Laura et Amanda qui semblaient complètement abasourdies.

« Au fait… » Commença Cooper avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa viande, « Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais te proposer qu'on aille ensemble à la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, la semaine prochaine. »

C'en fut trop pour Amy, qui craqua.

« Écoute, Cooper, tu es gentil mais je vais devoir dire non. » Lâcha-t-elle rapidement, de peur que s'il ne la coupe, elle n'ait plus la force de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Cooper resta figé, fixant la jeune fille comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Je n'aurais déjà pas dû venir avec toi à la soirée de Slughorn, et je n'irai pas avec toi à Pré-au-Lard. » Continua-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. « Je suis désolée, mais ma décision est prise. » Finit-elle par ajouter avant de remplir son gobelet d'eau.

« A-attends, Amelia ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire. « S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi juste une dernière chance ! » La supplia-t-il.

« J'ai dit non, Cooper. » Répondit-elle simplement d'une voix sèche.

« On est pas obligé de passer toute la journée ensemble ! » Annonça-t-il soudain. « Si tu préfères, on peut juste se retrouver en fin d'après-midi. »

« J'ai dit non. » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Je te demande juste une heure de ton temps… Si après ça, tu restes toujours aussi catégorique, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter ! »

Amy tiqua. Elle tourna ses yeux surpris vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Plus jamais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« … Plus jamais. » Répéta-t-il, résigné.

Amy se mit à penser très vite. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur une fois d'accepter une de ses invitations, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de retenter l'expérience ? En parallèle, l'idée que Cooper lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute en échange d'une heure passée avec lui était tentante…

« … Je vais y réfléchir. » Dit-elle alors, avant de mordre dans un morceau de pain.

Visiblement heureux et soulagé, Cooper engloutit son dernier bout de viande avant de quitter la table. Amy, impassibles, éviter soigneusement les regards courroucés d'Amanda et Laura.

« Lia… » Fit la voix de l'irlandaise.

« Oui, je sais. » Répondit la brune en sachant très bien ce que ses amies allaient dire.

« Tu aurais dû t'en tenir à ton non… » Soupira Amanda avant de faire un bond quand le poing d'Amy s'abattit sur la table.

« Vous croyez que c'est facile ?! C'est pas vous qui vous faites harceler depuis un mois par ce mec ! Alors quand l'occasion qu'il me lâche enfin les basque se présente, excusez-moi de l'envisager ! »

Furieuse, Amy avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant de fourrer sa fourchette pleine de poulet dans sa bouche et de le mâcher avec vigueur.

« … Désolée. » Dit Laura en baissant les yeux. « C'est juste que la dernière fois que tu lui as dit que tu allais réfléchir, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé… »

« Excuse-nous, Amelia, mais on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout… »

Amy commençait à se calmer. Elle comprenait la réaction de ses amies. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, elle leur adressa un sourire amical.

« Pardon de m'être énervée, les filles… » Commença-t-elle. « Ce gars me rend dingue tellement il est énervant ! »

« On a vu ça, ouais… » La railla Laura.

**_…_**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? » Demanda Lily en marchant aux côté d'Amy.

« Je pense sérieusement à accepter sa proposition. » Exposa la brune. « Une heure, c'est pas grand-chose comparée à une vie entière libérée de sa présence. »

« Tu es un peu dure, non ? » Ricana la rousse. « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il en pince encore pour toi. »

« Peut-être, mais… Son amour est, comment dire, malsain… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'expliquer devant le regard interloqué de sa meilleure amie. « Il faut toujours qu'il se montre possessif et jaloux, et dans ces moment-là il devient insupportable. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il pense que tout lui est dû à partir du moment où il le veut… Comme moi. Il me veut, alors il faut qu'il m'ait. Mon consentement ne fait pas partie des conditions à remplir… »

« D'où le baiser à la gare. » Ajouta Lily en hochant la tête.

« Exactement. » Confirma Amy.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, les deux adolescentes durent se séparer et se firent au revoir de la main. En marchant vers sa salle de cours, Amy réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait plutôt bien cerné le personnage qu'était Maxim Cooper, et se trouvait fière de ne pas être rentrée dans son jeu. Souriante, légère à l'idée que son calvaire prenne fin dans les jours qui suivraient, elle descendit les marches du grand escalier en sautillant, faisant voleter ses cheveux.

**_…_**

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approcha rapidement. Le jour-J, Amy ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à comment elle allait s'habiller et enfila les premiers vêtements sur lesquels elle mit la main : un jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt jaune moutarde uni et un pull noir en laine épaisse. Une fois ses chaussures aux pieds, elle attrapa son manteau et quitta le dortoir. Il ne lui tardait pas tant que ça de retrouver Cooper en fin de journée, mais l'idée qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille la rendait de bonne humeur. Elle allait passer sa journée avec ses amies, allait faire les magasins, boire du thé et manger des gâteaux.

Laura et Amanda lui avaient promis de rester dans les environs quand elle et Cooper devrait se voir. Amy leur était reconnaissante, même si elle se disait qu'il n'y avait que peu de risque que cela se passe mal. Elle discuterait avec lui, et mettrait les choses au point. Elle serait claire, concise, lui expliquerait qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments, que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux, et elle serait enfin libre. Sans un batteur de Quidditch qui la suivait partout. Le bonheur.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit dans le hall d'entrée du château.


	34. Chapitre 34

_Coucou les loulous!_

_Allez, deux chapitres en 24h, je suis au taquet! Je suis troooop contente de ce chapitre, j'avais la scène dans la tête depuis, genre, le début! Bon, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi à retranscrire tout comme je voulais, mais je suis HEUREUSE d'être enfin arrivé jusque là! Et j'ai toujours plein d'idée pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est loin d'être fini! Pour votre plus grande joie et votre plus grand bonheur, cette fic va s'étendre jusqu'à l'infiniiiii... OK, je me calme._

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires et votre soutient, ça fait toujours méga plaisir :) vos êtres trop super, je vous aime fort comme... comme... COMME DE LA MERINGUE. OUAIS.  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Amy se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Amanda, en voyant ça, lui asséna une petite tape sur la main.

« Aoutch… » Se plaignit la brune en massant le dos de sa main.

« Tu devrais arrêter cette mauvaise habitude. » Rétorqua simplement la blonde. « Je sais que tu es stressée, mais quand même. »

Amy lui lança un regard contrarié avant d'observer ses ongles meurtris. La moitié d'entre eux avait été arrachés, les autres attendant à leur tour ce même sort fatidique.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans cet état. Elle n'écoutait que distraitement ce que ses amies pouvait lui raconter et avait passé son temps à jeter de petits coups d'œil inquiets à sa montre. Le temps passait vite, trop vite.

« Si c'était pour te mettre dans cet état, tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter de le voir. » La gronda Laura.

Amy savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle était déterminée à mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Et elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, Cooper continuerait à la harceler. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que si elle se débrouillait bien, elle n'aurait pas à rester toute une heure entière avec lui. En étant claire avec lui dès le début, elle devrait pouvoir se libérer en quelques minutes seulement. Avec de la chance.

Cooper lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix-sept heures devant la poste de hibou. Pourquoi à cet endroit en particulier, Amy n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait accepté. Elle espérait être libérée pour dix-sept heures quinze, trente au maximum. Elle se disait que cela serait suffisent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. En sous-entendant qu'il le comprenne du premier coup et qu'il n'insiste pas, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

L'heure fatidique avançait. Amy n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle qu'au début de la journée, mais elle était déterminée à y aller. Amanda et Laura lui avait promis de toujours rester dans le coin au cas où elle aurait un problème. Lily était également au courant de cette petite rencontre, et était prête à filer le « couple » en douce pour intervenir si jamais ça tournait mal. Amy se sentait un peu comme un de ces appâts que l'on pouvait voir dans les séries policières. Elle était ravie de se savoir aussi bien entourée, mais se demandait parfois si ses amies n'en faisaient pas un peu trop pour elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'être un petit oisillon tombé du nid qu'il fallait absolument protéger.

Le rendez-vous était maintenant dans moins de quarante minutes. Amy alla une énième fois aux toilettes des Trois Balais alors qu'elle passait devant. Le stress, ça la faisait faire pipi.

Ses ongles martyrisés, sa vessie vide, Amy ne savait plus comment évacuer sa nervosité. Elle se mit à entortiller des mèches bouclées de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Ces derniers étaient gelés, plus par le stress que par le froid extérieur. Amanda la regarda avec tristesse. Elle savait que la brune gérait mal ces états de panique, et ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait la rassurer. Les filles décidèrent de faire un dernier tour à Zonko histoire de se changer les idées avant l'heure fatidique.

**_…_**

Amy regarda sa montre. Plus qu'un quart d'heure.

« Vous pensez qu'il faudrait que j'y aille maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

« Non non non non non ! » S'empressa de répondre Laura en agitant son doigt devant le visage de son amie. « Il faut TOUJOURS être en retard, histoire de se faire désirer. Fait-le attendre au minimum cinq minutes. »

Amy fit une moue peu convaincue, mais hocha la tête. Elle gagnait cinq minutes, c'était déjà pas si mal.

**_…_**

16h50... 16h55... 16h58... 17h00… 17h01...

« J'y vais ? »

« Oui, mais prends ton temps pour marcher. » Précisa Laura.

**_…_**

Il était dix-sept heures et sept minutes quand la poste apparut aux yeux d'Amy. Devant se tenait un groupe de garçons de septième année. Parmi eux, elle vit Cooper regarder nerveusement sa montre. Il allait sans doute être en colère du fait qu'elle soit en retard. Mais vu ce qu'elle comptait lui dire après, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir autant de monde autour de lui. Il était trois autres garçons à discuter vivement avec Cooper. Ses amis, sans doute, qui étaient venus lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il l'attendait.

La voyant arriver, Cooper se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers elle.

« Salut. Tu es en retard. » Lui dit-il sans détour en affichant une mine contrariée.

Amy lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _« Non mais t'es sérieux là ? »_

« Désolée mais j'ai une vie en dehors de toi. » Rétorqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. « Et puis tu abuses, il est même pas dix. »

Cooper soupira, visiblement exaspéré. Ça partait plutôt mal.

« Excuse-moi, mais ça faisait un moment qu'on t'attendait. »

« ''On'' ? » Répéta Amy en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe derrière Cooper.

« Vient, je vais te présenter. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'attira vers ses amis qui semblaient impatient de la voir.

« Les gars, comme promis, voici Amelia ! » Annonça le batteur d'une voix triomphante.

Les trois garçons présents saluèrent Amy d'un signe de main, qu'elle leur rendit, mal à l'aise.

« On est ses potes du Quidditch ! » Lança l'un d'eux.

Amy secoua la tête en affichant un sourire crispé. Cooper devait apparemment penser que présenter ses amis lui-même n'était pas nécessaire.

« Allez, on y va ! » Fit alors Cooper à l'ensemble de la troupe.

Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Qui fut bien vite remplacé par un regard effaré quand elle vit qu'en plus d'eux, les trois autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch partaient à leur suite. Elle fut soudain prise d'un doute.

« Attends », fit-elle à Cooper, « ils ne viennent pas avec nous, quand même ? »

« Bah, si. » Répondit le blond d'un air naturel, comme si c'était évident. « Ils voulait que je te présente. »

« Oui mais là c'est bon, c'est fait ça ! » S'énerva la brune. « Je pensais qu'on serait seuls. »

Cooper ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire satisfait.

« C'est mes potes quand même, je vais pas leur dire de dégager ! » Lui dit-il alors, avant de couper court à la conversation en se mettant à parler avec un de ses amis.

Amy se décomposa. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'elle ne le pensait…

**_…_**

Amy avait envie d'exploser. Cooper passait plus de temps à rigoler aux blagues vaseuses de ses amis qu'à lui parler. Elle pensait pourtant que c'était à ça que servait ce « rendez-vous ». Boudeuse, furieuse, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine, elle écoutait les histoires graveleuses d'un des membres du groupe. Néanmoins, elle se disait que cette fin d'après-midi désastreuse serait un parfait argument pour expliquer son choix de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Elle regarda encore une fois sa montre. Cinq heures et quart. Encore trois quart d'heure de souffrance.

**_..._**

Amy désespérait de pouvoir à un moment parler seul à seul avec Maxim Cooper. Ce dernier semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence de la jeune fille et passait son temps à plaisanter avec ses amis. De temps à autres, l'un d'eux lui parlait brièvement avant d'être de nouveau accaparé par le batteur. Amy se demanda même s'il remarquerait sa disparition si jamais elle décidait de s'enfuir furtivement. Ce qu'elle devrait sans doute faire, aux vues de l'inutilité qu'elle avait lors des discussions.

« Hey, j'ai une petite soif, ça vous tente une bièraubeurre ? » Lança alors l'un des garçons.

L'idée fit l'unanimité et les cinq Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais. Amy se disait qu'une petite pinte ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il était vrai qu'entre le stress, le froid et la frustration, sa gorge était plus aride qu'une limace séchée. Elle suivit les quatre garçons jusqu'à la taverne, rêvant déjà au délicieux breuvage qu'elle allait boire.

Une serveuse les installa à une table près d'un mur, située sur la droite de la porte d'entrée. Poussée par Cooper, Amy se retrouva assise entre lui et un autre garçon. Elle se sentait un peu à l'étroit entre ces deux armoires à glaces pleine de muscles, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se plaindre alors que les quatre sportifs reprenaient vivement leurs conversations. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint en leur demandant ce qu'il voulait commander.

« On va prendre quatre bièraubeurres, et… » S'empressa de dire Cooper avant de se tourner vers Amy. « Un jus de citrouille, ça te va ? »

Amy lui lança un regard effaré. Il ne comptait tout de même pas commander à sa place… ?

« Quatre bièraubeurres et un jus de citrouille, c'est noté ! » Récapitula la serveuse avant de s'éloigner sans qu'Amy n'ait eu le temps de changer sa boisson.

Elle se demandait encore ce qui la retenait de balancer une gifle au visage de Cooper. Trop occupé à raconter des blagues à ses potes, il ne remarqua pas les yeux en colère de la brune. Ravalant sa rage, Amy respira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Faire un scandale en présence de ses potes n'était sans doute pas la solution. Quoi que…

La serveuse revint rapidement avec un plateau chargé. Elle déposa le verre rempli d'un liquide orange devant Amy avant de servir les garçons et de retourner à son travail. L'adolescente jugea le contenu de son gobelet. L'odeur de citrouille lui arriva aux narines, provoquant chez elle un haut-le-cœur qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Heureusement pour elle, les garçons étaient trop occupés pour remarquer le visage dégouté qu'elle affichait. Cooper leva alors son verre et tout le monde trinqua. Aussitôt, Amy reposa le verre sur la table sans boire.

« Bah alors, tu bois pas ? » Lui demanda l'un des amis de Cooper en la regardant avec étonnement.

Elle était prise au piège. Bafouillant un « si, si », elle prit le verre en main et l'approcha de son visage le plus doucement qu'elle le put. Affichant un sourire crispé, elle porta le bord du gobelet à ses lèvres et fit semblant de prendre une gorgée en avalant sa salive. A peine les garçons s'étaient-ils désintéressés d'elle qu'elle essuya les quelques gouttes de jus encore présentes sur sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

Le temps passa à une lenteur incroyable. Amy se demanda même si parfois, la grande aiguille de sa montre ne remontait pas les minutes au lieu de les avancer… Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler, de balancer les verres, la table et les chaises qui allaient avec. Elle avait envie de mettre des coups de pieds dans les tibias de Cooper et de jeter son jus de citrouille à l'andouille qui l'avait forcée à faire semblant de boire. Mais bien sûr, les garçons ne se doutèrent à aucun moment des lubies de la jeune fille.

**_…_**

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit alors, laissant un courant d'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Parmi le bruit assourdissant du lieu se détachaient les voix de ceux qui venaient d'entrer.

« Brrr. » Frissonna l'un d'eux. « Pas fâché d'être à l'intérieur.

« Tenez, il y a une table de libre juste là. » Fit un autre en désignant une table non loin de celle d'Amy.

Les Maraudeurs s'avancèrent vers la table vide en frottant leurs mains pour les réchauffer. Quelques tables plus loin, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, ils virent un groupe de garçons parlant et riant très fort. Et au milieu de cet amas de testostérone, James Potter reconnu une fille aux cheveux bouclés. Discrètement, il flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius Black qui poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de lancer un regard courroucé à son ami en se massant le flanc.

**_…_**

Amy jouait avec son verre encore plein en le faisant tourner sur la table. Elle se disait qu'au moins si elle le renversait, elle aurait une bonne raison pour ne pas le boire. Et si au passage ça pouvait salir les fringues des garçons, c'était tout bénef'. Retenant un soupir, elle leva des yeux las et observa les clients autour d'elle. Il y avait de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, toutes Maisons confondues, en train de parler et rire tout en sirotant un verre. Elle tourna distraitement la tête pour apercevoir les quatre Maraudeurs qui la regardaient, avec dans les yeux un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Amy détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle se sentait honteuse d'être vue dans cette situation, et reporta son attention sur son verre. Être coincée avec Cooper et ses idiots d'amis était une chose, mais savoir que son ex était là pour la voir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Soudain, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Amy sentit un bras puissant passer autour de ses épaules et la serrer. Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers Cooper qui la maintenant à présent contre lui, le regard rivés sur Sirius Black. Amy sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle voulut se détacher de lui, mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un mouvement que le Poufsouffle resserra son étreinte.

N'en pouvant plus, Amy craqua. Elle annonça qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et, forçant Cooper à la libérer et se lever pour la laisser passer, elle contourna la table et se précipita vers les sanitaires pour dames.

**_…_**

Assise sur la cuvette, Amy plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Sa journée était en train de virer au cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Déterminée, elle monta un plan d'action dans sa tête : Elle allait retourner à la table, récupérer ses affaires et annoncer à Cooper qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, que son comportement ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se remettent ensemble un jour. Suite à quoi elle quitterait le pub sans un regard en arrière et rentrerait directement au château.

A présent sûre d'elle, la Poufsouffle se releva et sortit de la cabine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'allure qu'elle avait dans le miroir. Elle fixa son reflet en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus assuré possible, et quitta les W.C. en serrant les poings.

A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Remus Lupin.

« Amelia, il faut que tu viennes vite ! » S'empressa de dire le lycanthrope.

« Remus ? » Dit-elle, surprise de le voir ainsi à la sortie des toilettes des filles. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« C'est Sirius… » Commença-t-il, ce qui ne présagea rien de bon pour Amy. « Quand tu es partie aux toilettes, il est allé voir ton copain et ils ont commencé à se disputer. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama la jeune fille en s'avançant vers sa table à présent vide.

« Et là, ils sont sortis pour ''régler leurs comptes'' dans la rue ! » Ajouta Remus à toute vitesse.

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_ pensa la jeune fille en serrant les dents. Elle remarqua alors que dans leur précipitation, personne n'avait pris garde à récupérer ses affaires qui trainaient toujours sous sa chaise. Elle attrapa son sac et enfila son manteau à toute vitesse avant de suivre Lupin dehors.

**_…_**

Devant la taverne des Trois Balais, deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. L'un d'eux, un grand blond à la mâchoire et à la stature carrée, était soutenu par trois personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui. Lui faisant face, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et épais tombant sur ses épaules, encouragé par ses amis, un brun mal coiffé un peu maigre, et un petit rondouillard au nez fin. Autour d'eux, une foule commençait à se rassembler, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

« Voilà Black, tu voulais qu'on soit dehors, on est dehors ! » Balança Cooper en s'avançant vers son ennemi.

Sirius restait silencieux, observant les moindres faits et gestes de son adversaire. Sa baguette, bien rangée dans sa poche, était prête à être dégainée. Il était en colère, et n'avait qu'une envie : casser la gueule de ce connard. Ni une ni d'eux, il sortit son arme et la pointa vers Cooper qui fit alors de même. Les deux hommes se fixaient, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement. La tension était palpable, l'air semblait vibrer autour d'eux.

« Maintenant, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu viens me prendre la tête à propos de _ma_ petite-amie ? »

« Ta QUOI ?! »

Cooper et Black tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'entrée des Trois Balais, devant laquelle Amy se tenait, rouge de colère. Elle s'avança vers les deux garçons et se plaça entre eux. Aussitôt, Sirius abaissa sa baguette tandis que Cooper le visait toujours avec la sienne.

« Je pensais avoir été claire, Cooper : NOUS. NE. SOMMES. PAS. ENSEMBLE ! » Lui cria-t-elle en détachant bien les mots les uns des autres.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

« Toi, n'en rajoute pas ! » Lança-t-elle au Maraudeur en se tournant vers lui, hors d'elle. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mêles TOUJOURS de ma vie ?! Je pensais que tu allais ENFIN me laisser tranquille, MAIS NON ! Il faut que tu continues à intervenir dans mes histoires ! Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que nous non plus on est plus ensemble depuis que TU m'as larguée ! »

« C'EST BON, CA VA ! » Cria Sirius à son tour. « Tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ? Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie ce jour-là, peut-être même la plus grosse de toute ma vie, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

Amy sentit soudainement toute colère la quitter en une fraction de seconde. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle le sentait vibrer partout dans son corps. Avait-elle mal entendu? _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire ? _Non, elle avait dû mal comprendre…

Elle sentit alors la pression de la main de Cooper se refermer autour de son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Déstabilisée, elle perdit quelque peu l'équilibre alors qu'elle se laissait entrainer par le Poufsouffle, trop interloquée pour le repousser. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus et se contentaient d'avancer à la suite du batteur qui se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie du village.

« Pour qui il se prend, cet enfoiré ! » Grommela-t-il en accélérant le pas.

« Aie ! Cooper, tu me fais mal ! » Gémit Amy en essayant de retirer son poignet de la prise du garçon.

« S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne, il se plante ! » Continua Cooper comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre ! »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Amy retrouva alors toute sa force et, tirant fortement sur son bras, réussit à dégager son poignet de la main de Cooper. Le Poufsouffle se retourna alors, prêt à la rattraper, quand il vit le poing de la jeune fille se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage.

On entendit un grand bruit semblable à celui d'un os qui craque, suivit par des hurlements.

Amy, à bout de souffle, ne sentait même plus la douleur sur ses phalanges.

« Tu… es… ODIEUX ! » Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, le visage rouge, littéralement folle de rage.

Autour d'eux, plus personne n'osait bouger, ou même respirer. A quelques mètres de là, un groupe de filles de Gryffondor assistait à la scène, bouches bée. Parmi elles, Lily était grandement impressionnée mais aussi effrayée par le comportement de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse. Plus loin derrière Amy, les quatre Mauraudeurs la fixaient avec admiration. Sirius, en particulier, se trouva content de ne pas être la cible de la colère de la jeune fille.

« Tu es vraiment le dernier des connards ! » Continua Amy, toujours en hurlant. « Un connard manipulateur, égoïste et STUPIDE ! Comment peux-tu prétendre avoir des sentiments pour moi alors que tu te fiches COMPLÈTEMENT de ce que je peux ressentir ou vouloir ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça ! Tu te moques de moi, tout ce qui compte c'est toi, toi et TOI ! Putain, mais MÊME LUI ne m'a jamais traitée comme ça ! » Vociféra-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius. « Je ne t'appartiens pas, JE N'APPARTIENS A PERSONNE parce que je suis un ÊTRE HUMAIN ! Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu t'approches de moi ! Ne m'adresse PLUS JAMAIS la parole !»

Des larmes de rages perlant aux coins de ses yeux, Amy contourna un Cooper hagard et choqué pour se diriger vers la sortie du village, quand elle fit soudain volte-face.

« Ah, et au fait : JE DÉTESTE LE JUS DE CITROUILLE ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta Pré-au-Lard.


	35. Chapitre 35

_Hey! Déjà la suite! Trop bien!_

_ Lima Dolores m'avait mise au défi de poster 3 chapitres en 48h, et j'avais dit que c'était chaud... Mais en fait, on en est pas loin! A genre une heure près, ça le faisait! Mais ce chapitre est un peu long, alors j'ai pas pu le finir plus tôt. Mais bon, il est là! Et ça, c'est la joie :)_

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait, je me doutait bien qu'Amy allait augmenter son level de kiffance dans le précédent chapitre, et ça n'a pas loupé xD C'était génial de vous voir dire que vous étiez tous content qu'elle mette un taquet à ce con de Cooper (le pauvre quand même, j'en ai fait un beau salaud.)_

_Voici donc la suite des aventures de votre petite Poufsouffle préférée! :D Bonne lecture ^^ (ouah, j'ai dépassé les 4000 mots avec mon speech de début de chapitre, champagne!)  
_

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, P'tit Machin allant et venant autour d'elle à la recherche de câlins, Amy essayait de retrouver son calme. Au moins, une chose était sûre, Cooper ne viendrait sûrement plus l'embêter après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement. Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme elle l'attendait, mais le résultat était là. Elle entendit les faibles ronronnements de son chat dans le creux de son oreille et se tourna vers l'animal pour lui gratter la tête. P'tit Machin ferma les yeux de plaisir avant d'aller se pelotonner à ses pieds.

Amy se redressa. D'ici peu de temps, elle savait qu'Amanda et Laura la retrouveraient et lui poseraient tout un tas de questions. Elle s'étira longuement. Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix féminines provenant de la salle commune. Amy se prépara mentalement à l'impact dans trois… Deux… Un…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un grand fracas. Pris de peur, P'tit Machin fit un bond magistral et alla se cacher précipitamment sous un lit.

« LIA ! » Hurla Laura en tendant les bras vers la brune toujours assise sur son lit. « Ce que tu as fait, c'était vraiment TROP SUPER TOP MÉGA GIGA TROP COOOOL ! »

« Tu lui as donné du café ? » Demanda Amy à Amanda en voyant l'air surexcité de l'irlandaise.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'elle est toujours comme ça… » Se lamenta Amanda qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'entendre Laura crier.

« Non mais sérieux, c'était DÉMENT ! » S'exclama la métisse en se jetant à côté d'Amy. « Une pure merveille ! C'était de L'ART, ça ma Lia ! »

Amy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elle se mit alors à leur raconter comment elle en était arrivée là, la sortie chaotique avec Cooper et ses amis, l'intervention de Sirius, les paroles odieuses de Cooper…

« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un enfoiré, celui-là ! » Affirma Laura, totalement sûre d'elle.

« Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir : c'est pas toi qui m'avait fait tout un speech quand je l'avais quitté il y a deux ans ? » Rappela Amy avec un sourire narquois.

« Bah quoi, ça arrive de se tromper, non ? » Se défendit-elle. « Et puis comme on dit, y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ! »

Les trois filles passèrent toute la fin de la journée à discuter ainsi dans leur dortoir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sophia Mac-Gregor et Helena Wolf, qui lança un regard haineux à Amy. Celle-ci répondit de ses yeux étonnés, avant de quitter la pièce avec ses amies.

Depuis quelques temps, Helena semblait de fort mauvaise humeur et le faisait sentir à quiconque essayait de lui parler. Intérieurement, Amy jubilait. Car elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec un certain beau brun aux yeux gris. La Poufsouffle ne les avait pas revus ensemble depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et le fait que Sirius n'ait même pas retenu son nom donnait à la brune une certaine satisfaction. Cette histoire n'avait été qu'une parmi tant d'autre pour le garçon, et cela semblait rendre Helena furieuse.

**_…_**

Le lendemain matin, Amy voulut rester couchée un peu plus longtemps. C'était un de ses bonheurs du dimanche matin que de pouvoir se lever après dix heures. Malheureusement pour elle, cette chère Helena semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Apparemment de mauvais poil de jour-là, elle passa sa matinée à râler et pester contre tout ce qui croisait son regard. Elle engueula une chaise quand celle-ci s'était sauvagement jetée sur son pied pour lui faire mal exprès, elle s'en prit à Laura qui avait encore laissé sa brosse à dent trainer sur le lavabo de la salle de bain, et se brouilla même avec Sophia quand cette dernière se plaignit d'avoir été réveillée de bon matin. Exaspérée, Amy se leva en se promettant de jeter son chat toutes griffes dehors sur son lit un jour prochain, et s'habilla en vitesse avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Amanda, alors que Laura était trop occupée à se disputer avec ses autres camarades de chambrée.

La Grande Salle n'était pas bien pleine à cette heure de la journée. La plupart des élèves préféraient rester un peu plus longtemps au lit les jours de week-end. Amy et Amanda purent s'installer tranquillement à leur table, gardant une place pour Laura quand elle aurait fini de se prendre le choux avec les princesses Helena et Sophia. Elles entamaient à peine leur petit-déjeuner quand leur amie apparut enfin derrière la grande porte. Laura se laissa tomber à leur côté en soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? » Demanda Amy après avoir avalé sa bouchée de brioche.

« Ton chat quand il a planté sa griffe dans le doigt d'Helena alors qu'elle secouait sa main au-dessus de lui pour le virer. » Raconta Laura avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ça c'est mon chaton. » Répliqua Amy avec fierté.

Les filles continuèrent ainsi à discuter pendant toute la durée de leur repas. Jusqu'à ce que Laura file un petit coup de coude à Amy.

« Attention, alerte rouge, gros lourd en approche… » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en indiquant l'autre bout de la table des Poufsouffle d'un mouvement de tête.

Amanda et Amy tournèrent les yeux de concert pour voir Maxim Cooper s'avancer vers elle.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai… » Soupira Amy en fixant son assiette, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? » Demanda Amanda qui finissait par être agacée par le comportement de leur camarade de Maison.

« Laisse, il faut que je règle ça moi-même sinon il ne va jamais comprendre… »

Amy continuait de se concentrer sur son assiette à présent vide alors que ses amies lançaient des regards assassins au batteur de Quidditch.

« Amelia… » Commença-t-il avant d'être automatiquement coupé.

« Je pensais avoir été claire : je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Mais laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer ! » S'empressa-t-il de rétorquer.

« Je me fiche de tes explications. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Tenta de se justifier Cooper. « C'est mes potes, ils ont réussi à me convaincre qu'en insistant auprès de toi, tu finirais par céder… »

Amy se releva brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle releva ses yeux plein de colère vers ceux, paniqués, de Cooper.

« Et tu pensais vraiment que ''me faire céder'' était la bonne solution ? Je te le dis une dernière fois : Ne t'approche plus de moi. Ne me parle plus. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni même avoir affaire à toi. Maintenant, je te remercie d'avoir gâché mon petit-déjeuner et, par conséquent, ma journée toute entière. »

Sur ces mots, elle enjamba le banc et remonta le long de la table des Poufsouffle sous le regard médusé de Cooper et ceux admiratif de Laura et Amanda. Alors qu'elle passait près du groupe d'amis de Cooper, une voix s'éleva.

« Bah alors, pourquoi t'es en colère ? T'as tes règles ? »

Un ensemble de rires gras se fit entendre. Amy s'arrêta et, les lèvres serrées, s'avança vers le garçon qui avait fait la remarque. Sans même lui adresser un regard, elle se saisit d'un verre rempli de jus de citrouille posé sur la table et, d'un geste rapide, jeta la boisson orangée au visage du goujat. Elle reposa le gobelet d'un geste sec avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la Grande Salle sous les sifflets et applaudissements de Laura, qui fut rapidement suivie par une bonne partie des filles présentes dans la pièce.

**_..._**

« C'était encore plus MÉGA GIGA TROP COOL que ce que tu as fait hier ! » S'exclama Laura en serrant Amy dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai que c'était marrant à voir. » Avoua Amanda en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Amy, Amanda et Laura s'étaient installées sur un banc dans l'un des patios de l'école. A l'abri du vent glacial de janvier, elles reprenaient leur souffle après ce début de journée mouvementé.

« J'espère que le message est bien passé, cette fois… » Soupira Amy en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Dans le cas contraire, mon pied dans ses parties devrait lui faire comprendre. » Annonça Laura en levant sa jambe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Amelia. Si jamais il essaie encore ne serait-ce que de t'approcher, je me chargerai de son cas. » Dit Amanda d'un air déterminé.

« Ouh, j'aimerais pas être à sa place le jour où ça arrivera… » Souffla Laura en s'imaginant déjà devoir ramasser les restes du garçon après le passage de son amie.

« Vous êtes vraiment géniales, les filles. » Rit Amy en les prenant dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elles remarquèrent une touffe de cheveux roux arriver en courant vers elles, avec une troupe de quelques filles à sa suite.

« AMY ! » Hurla Lily en se jetant sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. « Bon sang, c'était INCROYABLE ! Tu leur en as mis tellement plein la vue ! Je suis fière de toi ! »

« C'est gentil Lily mais là tu m'étouffes… » Crachota Amy en essayant de libérer sa glotte des bras de sa meilleure amie.

Derrière elles se tenaient Victoria, Francesca et Jennifer. Alors que les deux premières félicitèrent également Amy en riant, Jennifer resta un instant en retrait, regardant la brune fixement. Elles ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis l'été précédent. A ce moment-là, Lily tira le bras d'Amy et l'amena jusqu'à Jennifer qui, surprise, ne réagit pas.

« Il me semble que vous avez des excuses à vous faire, toutes les deux, non ? » Leur dit la rousse en s'éloignant pour les laisser discuter.

Amy et Jennifer se regardaient comme deux chats. Aucune n'osait vraiment faire le premier pas, chacune cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Finalement, elles prirent la parole en même temps.

« Jolie performance… »

« Je suis désolée pour cet été… »

Les deux filles s'observèrent quelques secondes encore avant de pouffer devant leur ridicule.

« C'est rien, j'ai pas arrangé les choses non plus en m'énervant. » S'excusa Jennifer en secouant la tête.

« J'ai pas été cool non plus. » Continua Amy en esquissant un sourire.

« Est-ce que j'aurais quand même droit à une explication ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour vérifier que le reste de la trouve soit trop occupé à discuter pour les écouter. Elle fit un signe à Jennifer et elles s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe.

« Bon, je suppose que c'était à cause de Black, non ? » Commença la jeune asiatique en se plaçant face à Amy.

« Gagné… » Soupira la Poufsouffle en lui lançant un regard désolé. « Je ne m'étais pas encore tout à fait remise de notre séparation et… C'est idiot, mais j'étais jalouse de la proximité que tu avais eu avec lui ce jour-là. »

Jennifer hocha la tête. Elle se doutait bien que ça devait être quelque chose du genre, mais elle était contente qu'Amy ait eu la franchise de lui avouer.

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû minauder autant avec lui, aussi... » Continua la Gryffondor en arrangeant ses longs cheveux lisses d'un coup de main.

Elles restèrent là, à parler, pendant quelques instants, avant que Laura ne crie leurs noms et qu'elles retournent auprès de leurs amies. Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin pour Amy. Elle s'était débarrassée d'un ex encombrant et s'était réconciliée avec son amie. L'avenir s'annonçait plus calme. Et elle en était ravie.

**_…_**

Cooper avait visiblement enfin compris le message. Il n'était plus revenu vers Amy, et restait toujours à une certaine distance d'elle quand ils se croisaient. La jeune fille se sentait plus légère, libérée d'un poids. Elle pouvait désormais prendre un nouveau départ, repartir de zéro. Plus de colère, plus de galère, plus de mec. Elle était bien, elle était heureuse.

Elle allait mieux.

Elle se surprit à sourire de nouveau, à rire sans retenue, à se lâcher. Elle profitait de nouveau de la vie, sans soucis, sans crainte. Ses seules inquiétudes résidaient dans ses cours, qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle révise régulièrement. Elle se rendait toujours chaque semaine à sa répétition de chorale où elle pouvait de nouveau se donner à fond. Plusieurs fois ses amies notèrent sa mine radieuse et sa joie de vivre retrouvée. Leur bonne vieille Amelia était de retour, plus vivante que jamais.

Ce début d'année s'annonçait finalement plutôt bien. Et ils n'étaient encore qu'à la mi-janvier.

**_…_**

Amy attendait avec impatience que les beaux jours reviennent enfin. Elle supportait mal le froid, et le soleil pâle de l'hiver ne lui apportait que peu de réconfort. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était un temps normal pour un mois de février, la jeune fille commençait déjà à en avoir assez des températures négatives, du vent, de la pluie ou de la neige. Elle voulait du soleil. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour atteindre la plénitude. Chaque matin, elle comptait sur son calendrier les jours qui la séparaient encore du petit carré sur lequel il était écrit « printemps ». Il restait un peu moins de deux mois. Pour elle, ça ressemblait à l'éternité.

Elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau sortir en robe ou en jupe, laisser ses jambes bronzer, sentir l'herbe réchauffée sous ses pieds, sentir les doux effluves des fleurs bourgeonnantes et entendre les oiseaux piailler. Mais tout cela semblait encore tellement loin. Amy poussa un soupire si déprimé qu'Amanda tourna la tête vers elle.

« _Ça va ?_ » Écrivit la blonde sur un coin de son parchemin, alors que le professeur McGonnagall leur expliquait la subtilité de la transformation d'une simple porte en bois en un mur en pierre bien solide.

« _Oui, juste un petit coup de blues._ » Ajouta Amy sous l'inscription de son amie.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de Black ?_ »

Amy fronça les sourcils en lisant ces quelques mots.

« _Pourquoi à cause de Black ? Non, j'en ai juste marre de l'hiver !_ » Griffonna-t-elle en espérant ne pas se faire prendre par son professeur de métamorphose.

Elle vit Amanda se mordre la lèvre en lui lançant un regard coupable.

« _Rien, oublie, c'est moi qui me fais des idées._ » Lui écrivit-elle avant de retourner à son cours.

Amy la regarda, peu convaincue, mais préféra également se concentrer sur ce que disait McGonnagall.

Elle ne voyait pas ce que Black venait encore faire dans cette histoire. Mais quand elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Amanda, cette dernière avait coupé court à la conversation et changea immédiatement de sujet. Et même si elle avait trouvé ça louche, Amy n'avait pas insisté. Elle savait très bien que si Amanda avait décidé qu'elle ne dirait rien, il était inutile d'essayer de la forcer à cracher le morceau.

Elle se mit alors à repenser à lui. Où en était-elle vraiment, dans son « deuil de couple » ? A ses yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Bon, certes, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais c'était uniquement la faute de cet imbécile de Cooper. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment croisé, sauf à quelques rares occasions, et ce fut toujours très furtif. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'avant quand elle le voyait. Malgré tout, au fond d'elle, persistait ce petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Elle continuait à sentir son estomac se serrer quand elle entendait sa voix, son rire. Mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'avec le temps, cela finirait par disparaitre.

C'était toujours à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'un certain souvenir lui revenait en tête. Cet après-midi-là, à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle lui avait crié dessus…

_« Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie ce jour-là, peut-être même la plus grosse de toute ma vie, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »_

Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire par là. Comment devait-elle l'interpréter… « La plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie ? » Était-ce vraiment de l'avoir quittée ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il regrettait de l'avoir blessée ? Parce qu'elle lui avait mis sous le nez l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu après cette rupture ? Parce qu'il en avait eu marre qu'elle le regarde de travers pendant plus de six mois après ça ? _« A chaque fois qu'on se croise, tu t'enfuis en me fusillant du regard, c'est lourd à porter à force ! »_, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, le soir où…

Amy ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain. Amanda attendait son tour pour passer à la douche. Reprenant ses esprits, Amy coupa l'eau et essora ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cabine. Elle se sécha rapidement et, une fois en pyjama, libéra la salle de bain.

**_…_**

La sonnerie du réveil résonna dans toute la pièce. Amy grommela. Elle n'aimait pas les lundis.

Alors qu'elle quittait son dortoir, la tête toujours un peu dans le brouillard, elle trouva la salle commune très bruyante. Tout le monde semblait enthousiaste, des filles courraient un peu partout en gloussant. Même une fois sortie, c'était l'école toute entière qui était en effervescence. Amy lança un regard interrogatif à Laura qui marchait à côté d'elle.

« Il leur arrive quoi, à tous ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de bailler.

« T'es vraiment à l'ouest, toi ! » Rigola l'irlandaise en ébouriffant la touffe de boucles de son amie.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié ? » Ajouta Amanda.

Ah ça, oui, elle avait oublié. De toute façon, ça ne la concernait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'elle était célibataire.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où régnait un capharnaüm épouvantable. Tout le monde semblait surexcité. Amy secoua la tête d'exaspération. Elle avait du mal à comprendre tout cet engouement pour cette fête. Ou peut-être était-elle juste blasée de la passer toute seule. Allez savoir.

Elle s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle sans un mot, et commença à se servir du lait. Pour elle, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, cette journée serait comme toutes les autres. Pas différentes des précédente, et sans doute identique aux suivantes. Elle attrapa un toast qu'elle commença à beurrer généreusement quand un bruissement d'ailes sur fit entendre au-dessus des élèves. Levant tous la tête, les étudiants purent alors apercevoir une flopée de chouettes et de hiboux volant de part en part de la pièce pour déposer çà et là des lettres, des cartes ou de petits colis. Se désintéressant aussitôt des oiseaux, Amy plongea son toast dans son bol de lait avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait prendre une petite brioche, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Non loin d'elle voletait une petite enveloppe colorée qui se dirigeait vers elle. Stupéfaite, elle se saisit de sa brioche et, se doutant que ce n'était sans doute pas pour elle, fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Elle allait pour mettre la brioche dans sa bouche quand l'enveloppe vint se positionner sous son nez, la faisant sursauter. Surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à qui pouvait bien revenir cette carte.

« Qu'est-che que ch'est ? » Demanda Laura sans prendre le temps d'avaler ce qu'elle avant dans la bouche.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » S'étonna Amanda.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit pour moi… » Lui répondit Amy, hésitante, en prenant la lettre du bout des doigts.

Lentement, elle déchira le papier et extirpa le contenu de l'enveloppe. C'était une carte plutôt petite, blanche avec des motifs dans les tons rouge-magenta. Elle ne comportait qu'un simple texte, écrit d'une écriture fine mais mal assurée.

_« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. »_

Amy resta stoïque, observant le morceau de carton d'un air dubitatif.

« De qui ça peut bien venir ? » Demanda alors Laura qui avait cessé de parler la bouche pleine.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » Souffla Amy avant de retourner la carte.

Sur le verso, en bas à droite, était écrit un petit texte de la même écriture que le mot du recto. Trois mots, seulement.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Et, juste en dessous, un petit dessin, sans doute fait à la va vite. Un dessin représentant une trace de patte.

Une patte de chien.

Le cœur d'Amy s'arrêta brusquement. Elle sentit ses doigts se glacer, son souffle se coupa.

_Elle savait qui lui avait envoyé cette carte._

Sans réfléchir, elle releva la tête, cherchant désespérément quelque chose de ses yeux à présent rond comme des billes. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle le vit. Le petit sourire de Sirius qui, à peine avait-elle croisé son regard, lui fit un léger signe de la main. Figée, Amy sentit la carte lui glisser des doigts pour atterrir sur la table. Sentant la panique monter en elle, elle fourra la carte dans une de ses poches avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce sans même prendre le temps de finir son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'entendit même pas Amanda crier son nom et se lever pour courir à sa suite.

La blonde trouva son amie dans le grand hall, le dos collé contre le mur à côté de la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle était essoufflée et semblait en proie à une panique soudaine. Inquiète, elle s'approcha vivement d'Amy et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Amelia ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Lui demanda-t-elle si vite qu'elle se demandait si la brune avait compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« La carte… » Articula difficilement la brune. « Je sais qui me l'a envoyé… C'est Sirius… » Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air impatient d'Amanda.

« Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Certaine… » Confirma Amy.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es partie en courant ? »

Amy hocha la tête positivement, des larmes apparaissant au bord de ses yeux.

« Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? » Insista son amie, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la calmer.

« Parce que… J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. » Avoua Amy en tremblant.


	36. Chapitre 36

_Hey mes petits lecteurs! Vous allez bien? Vous avez passé un bon week-end? :) Moi c'était tip top (on s'en cogne!)_

_Et donc voici, après trois jours d'attente, le chapitre 36! ça avance mine de rien cette histoire! Je vous vois tous réclamer que Sirius se bouge enfin le cul (vous en rêvez la nuit, hein xD du cul de Sirius, je parle (tient, voilà que je parle comme Yoda, ça va pas du tout ça)), mais pas de panique! ça vient, ça vient! Mais j'aime faire durer les choses (nyark nyark, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort), et puis j'aime pas quand les choses sont trop simple...  
Enfin bref! J'arrête de dire des conneries et je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures trépidantes d'Amelia Matthew! ("Ouaaaais "crie la foule en délire, en jetant des fleurs et du chocolat à l'auteure (merci merci mais c'est trop (faut vraiment que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi (et de mettre trois tonnes de parenthèses partout (bonne lecture!)))))_

* * *

Amy était de nouveau en proie à une panique intérieure, et avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer son stress. La journée de ce lundi 14 février 1977 fut l'une des plus longues et des moins productives de sa vie. C'était à peine si elle osait sortir dans les couloirs, persuadée qu'un certain Gryffondor l'attendrait au tournant. Elle passa sa journée dans l'angoisse de croiser Sirius, ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir si elle le voyait.

Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, c'était indéniable. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle essayait juste de se le cacher à elle-même. Parce que c'était plus simple, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle se protège, parce qu'elle était persuadée que leur histoire était définitivement finie.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Le comportement de Sirius à son égard lui faisait se poser toute une foule de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponses. Ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait n'était en rien cohérent avec le fait qu'il l'ait subitement larguée un an plus tôt. Lui-même disait que ça avait été une erreur, « la plus grosse de toute sa vie »… L'estomac d'Amy se serra alors qu'elle réentendait cette simple phrase dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Et ce mot, encore et toujours, qu'elle se répétait sans cesse depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur lui, où qu'elle aille ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui ?

Elle n'avait rien oublié. Ni la douceur de ses doigts quand il la touchait, ni le timbre de sa voix. Ses yeux gris qu'elle aimait tant regarder, ses cheveux épais qu'elle adorait toucher. Ses manières, son sourire. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient rebondir son cœur, encore aujourd'hui. Ce pincement qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle quand elle l'entendait rire au loin, cette douleur qu'elle avait quand elle l'apercevait en compagnie d'une fille… Cette jalousie, toujours présente. Elle avait passé un an à vouloir ignorer tout ça, à ne plus y faire attention, à essayer de se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'existait. Elle voulait se persuader qu'elle pourrait l'oublier, qu'elle y arriverait à mesure que le temps passerait, et qu'elle se remettrait de cette histoire comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée.

Mais cette simple carte de saint-valentin avait réussi à chambouler toutes ses convictions.

Alors, de nouvelles questions remplacèrent les premières. Comment devait-elle interpréter tout ça ? Ses gestes, ses paroles… Regrettait-il vraiment de l'avoir quitter ? Mais de ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ces questions. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne se sentait pas capable de se tenir face à lui sans s'enfuir en courant. Tout allait trop vite, et c'était le bazar dans sa tête.

**_…_**

Cachée derrière une armure, Laura observait la porte de salle de classe, comptant les secondes qui s'écoulaient en attendant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Enfin, la sonnerie se mit à retentir, et l'irlandaise entendit des chaises racler le sol et des voix s'élever depuis la classe. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Une nuée de Gryffondors de sixième année commençait alors à quitter la pièce. Repérant la personne qu'elle cherchait, Laura sortit de sa cachète et s'avança rapidement vers la troupe d'élèves en rouge et or. Elle attrapa sa cible par le bras et l'attira avec elle vers un coin désert du couloir.

« Hey ! » S'exclama la victime. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était dans le coin, Laura fit face à la jeune fille rousse qui se tenait devant elle.

« Lily, faut que tu nous aides là, Lia est en train de péter un câble ! »

« Quoi… ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta soudain Lily, se sentant toujours très concernée quand il s'agissait d'Amy.

Laura entreprit alors de lui résumer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, au petit-déjeuner. La carte, la réaction d'Amy, Amanda courant à sa suite avant de revenir chercher Laura, puis la révélation… Lily resta sans voix quelques secondes.

« … Il a QUOI ?! » S'écria-t-elle alors en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. « Et Amy ? Où est-elle ? »

« Pour l'instant elle a cours, elle veut te voir pendant la pause mais elle n'avait pas le temps de venir te prévenir avant, du coup je me suis proposée pour faire le messager vu que j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps. »

Lily acquiesça et promit de retrouver Amy devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage (qui étaient toujours vide pour cause de fantôme) à l'heure de la pause. Les deux filles se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer, leur prochain cours commençant bientôt.

**_…_**

Amy pressa le pas en approchant du deuxième étage. Arrivant au bout d'un couloir, elle repéra Lily devant la porte des toilettes, et lui fit signe. La rousse indiqua la porte des toilettes avant de disparaitre derrière. Amy se dépêcha alors et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

L'endroit était plutôt délabré. Un lavabo était cassé, le carrelage au sol était sale et les cuvettes des toilettes ne semblaient pas avoir été entretenues depuis plusieurs années. Amy ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise, mais elle oublia vite quand elle sentit les bras de Lily se refermer autour d'elle.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute besoin d'un câlin. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la Poufsouffle.

Amy se blottit contre son amie en l'entourant de ses bras. Oh ça oui, elle en avait besoin.

« Laura t'a raconté ? »

« Oui. »

Les deux adolescentes se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Alors que ceux, vert, de Lily exprimait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait, ceux d'Amy semblaient en proie à une myriade de sentiments mélangés.

« Tu es bien sûre qu'il s'agit de Black ? » Demanda la rousse sans quitter son amie du regard.

« Sûre et certaine. » Assura Amy en hochant la tête.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi convaincue ? » S'étonna alors Lily.

Amy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue le plus discrètement possible. Avouer que c'était à cause du petit dessin de patte de chiens aurait entrainé une foule de questions, et finirait fatalement par dévoiler le secret des maraudeurs et, par extension, celui de Remus… Et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait promis.

« Il… Il m'a fait un signe de la main alors que j'avais la carte. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« C'est tout ? Ça te suffit pour penser que ça vient de lui ? » Insista une Lily peu convaincue.

« Ça me parait plutôt évident, oui… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je sens que c'est lui, c'est tout… »

Lily fit une petite moue qui fut ensuite remplacée par un léger sourire.

« Bon, d'accord. » Convint-elle. « Et du coup, tu paniques, c'est ça ? »

« On va dire ça, oui… » Souffla La brune.

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, le visage pâle d'une fille brune à lunette apparut entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles sursautèrent, faisant chacune un pas en arrière pour se regarder l'une l'autre au travers de la tête de Mimi Geignarde.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites dans MES TOILETTES ? »

Les deux vivantes regardèrent le fantôme s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se retourner pour leur faire face, les bras croisé et le regard sévère.

« Oh, Mimi… Excuse-nous, on ne voulait pas te déranger. » Dit Lily en gardant un ton assuré.

« On avait besoin d'être dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter. » Ajouta Amy en essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée. « Un problème avec un garçon… Tu comprends ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaitre ça, moi ! » Gémit Mimi avant de commencer à pleurer bruyamment.

Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, Amy et Lily décidèrent de quitter les toilettes et s'éloignèrent d'elle le plus vite possible. Regardant sa montre, la Gryffondor constata que la pause allait bientôt se terminer. Elle se tourna alors vers Amy en lui attrapant la main.

« Écoute, évite de trop te prendre la tête. Pour l'instant, rien ne prouve vraiment que cette carte soit de lui, alors déstresse. Je te conseille d'attendre un peu, ignore-le quelques temps et tu verras bien si son comportement a vraiment changé ou non, et s'il te court vraiment après. »

« Ah, c'est la technique que tu utilises avec Potter ? » Plaisanta Amy en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

« … Eurk. » Souffla Lily en ayant soudain l'air de vouloir vomir.

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense, il ne t'a rien envoyé cette année pour la saint-valentin ? » L'interrogea la brune.

« Si. » Répondit simplement la rousse.

« Et tu l'as mis où ? »

« A sa place. »

« … Qui est ? »

« La poubelle. »

Amy ne put retenir son éclat de rire avant de taper dans la main de son amie pour la féliciter. C'est ce moment que choisit la cloche de l'école pour sonner, annoncer la fin de la pause. Les deux filles se serrèrent une dernière fois l'une contre l'autre avant de retrouver la salle de leur prochain cours.

**_…_**

Les conseils de Lily étaient toujours bons. Amy le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'elle s'appliquait à les suivre. La semaine qui suivit cette fameuse saint-valentin, la Poufsouffle ignora Sirius les quelques rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Elle ne le regardait pas, et continuait sa vie comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle ne voulait même pas connaitre ses réactions, et avait insisté auprès de Laura et Amanda pour qu'elles ne lui en parlent pas.

Néanmoins, elle se demandait si cela ne découragerait pas le Gryffondor. Et au fond, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle préférait qu'il lui coure après, ou qu'il abandonne. Et à chaque fois que cette question lui venait en tête, elle repartait dans un tourbillon de doutes et d'incertitudes qui lui coupait l'appétit et la déconcentrait pendant ses cours.

Les seuls moments où elle arrivait à faire le vide dans sa tête, c'était pendant ses répétitions de chorale. La représentation approchait, et les jeunes chanteurs redoublaient d'efforts pour être parfait. Le mois de mars allait bientôt arriver, il fallait être prêt !

**_…_**

Le premier week-end de mars, Amy se rendit à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu. Il faisait doux ce jour-là, aussi la plupart des élèves, y compris ses amies, avait décidé de profiter du beau temps pour sortir. Pour Amy, il faisait encore trop froid pour risquer de mettre le nez dehors. Elle leur avait néanmoins promis de les rejoindre après le déjeuner et de passer l'après-midi avec elles. Néanmoins, la bibliothèque était loin d'être vide en ce samedi matin.

Elle s'installa alors sur une table, seule, et commença à sortir ses livres et parchemins de son sac. Elle était au fond de la pièce, cachée derrière une longue étagère remplie de libre, à l'abri des regards. Elle était tranquille, et persuadée que personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Elle commença alors à relire ses cours, rajoutant de petites annotations par-ci par-là, soulignant quelques phrases importantes, entourant ce qu'elle avait peur d'oublier. Elle se concentra, récita dans sa tête, et se tritura ainsi les méninges pendant un bon moment.

Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait les pages de son livre de potion, atterrit sur sa table un petit oiseau de papier bleu. Surprise, Amy observa autour d'elle les quelques élèves concentré sur leur cours. Avec précaution, elle se saisit de l'animal en papier qui se déplia de lui-même à l'instant même où elle posa son doigt dessus. Sur la feuille à présent lisse, elle put alors lire un petit texte.

_«J'espère que ma petite carte t'a plu.  
S.»_

Amy sentit ses doigts se glacer alors que tous les membres de son corps se raidissaient. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce mot. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, mais aucune trace de Sirius. Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle prit sa baguette dans son sac et apposa le bout sur le papier qui se replia en oiseau en quelques secondes. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle fit s'envoler le pliage en lui ordonnant silencieusement de retourner à son propriétaire. L'oiseau disparut alors de l'autre côté d'une étagère en quelques battements de ses ailes de papier. Amy soupira faiblement et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur les instructions de son manuel.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau bleu refit son apparition. Amy le regarda se déplier et découvrit des mots ajouté en dessus du premier texte.

_« Tu es en colère contre moi ? »_

Amy fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était l'impression qu'elle lui donnait ? Sans mouvements brusques, elle prit sa plume et après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle commença à écrire à la suite de Sirius.

_« Je ne suis pas en colère. Mais là, je travaille. »_

Elle replia l'oiseau et le renvoya avant de retourner à ses cours. Ce qu'elle ne put pas faire bien longtemps, car le petit oiseau revint presque aussitôt se poser sur son parchemin. Elle se demanda s'il comptait jouer à ce petit jeu là encore longtemps.

_« Ça ne répond pas à ma phrase précédente. »_

Amy releva les yeux vers la fameuse phrase. Si elle avait aimé sa carte ? C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça dans sa tête, et la vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Elle griffonna alors une réponse un peu bateau ne dévoilant pas ses sentiments.

_« Elle était jolie. »_

Elle hésita une seconde avant de rajouter « Merci » à la fin de sa phrase. Elle regarda l'oiseau de papier s'envoler et disparaitre derrière l'étagère. Elle resta ainsi, à fixer le vide, pendant quelques secondes. Elle vit alors l'oiseau réapparaitre et descendre vers elle en battant ses petites ailes de papier. Amy trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Elle tendit les mains et l'oiseau se posa directement aux creux d'elles avant de se déplier.

_« J'en suis ravi. Mais vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu comprends que j'ai pu avoir des doutes. »_

Amy relut plusieurs fois cette dernière phrase. Il était vrai que s'enfuir de la Grande Salle en courant ne devait pas lui avoir donné bon espoir. Seulement, les espoirs du Gryffondor n'avaient pas vraiment été son premier souci à ce moment-là. Amy réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui écrire… Elle tourna plusieurs phrases dans sa tête qui lui semblaient toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Elle ne voulait ni s'excuser, ni s'expliquer, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais dit que ces ''doutes'' étaient fondés ? »_

A peine avait-elle finit écrire qu'elle fit reprendre à la feuille sa forme d'oiseau en un coup de baguette, et le renvoya à son destinataire. Celui-ci dût être perturbé par la question de la jeune fille, car l'oiseau mis plusieurs minutes avant de revenir. Minutes pendant lesquelles Amy eut un mal fou à rester concentrer sur son cours de potion. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond quand elle aperçut l'oiseau du coin de l'œil. Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il se pose dessus, et le laissa se déplier.

_« Bonne question. Je pense que j'aurais abandonné. »_

Amy resta stoïque. Abandonné ? Abandonné quoi ? Qui ? Elle ? Elle attrapa sa plume et, fébrile, rédigea sa réponse.

_« Comment ça, abandonné ? »_

Elle ignorait si elle avait raison de le laisser partir sur ce terrain, mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout. Elle renvoya l'oiseau et attendit, sans rien faire, la réponse du garçon. Elle trouvait qu'au final, cette façon de communiquer était plutôt pratique. Elle avait le temps de réfléchir à ses réponses sans avoir les yeux du Gryffondor qui la fixaient. Par contre, l'attente entre deux messages était parfois difficilement supportable. Mais c'était nettement plus facile que de lui parler en personne.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua le retour du petit oiseau que quand ce dernier lui picora la main de son bec de papier. Amy eut un faible sursaut et le déplia, impatiente.

_« On devrait plutôt en parler face à face, tu ne penses pas ? »_

Amy se figea. Non, tout sauf ça. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter Black et ses yeux gris, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une excuse pour reporter la confrontation. Mais combien de temps pourrait-elle l'esquiver ainsi ?

_« Aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas être possible. Mais une autre fois, peut-être. »_

Espérant qu'il n'insistera pas trop, elle renvoya l'oiseau avant de regarder sa montre. Il était onze heures passé, encore trop tôt pour aller déjeuner. Mais elle songea sérieusement à abandonner là ses révisions et à rejoindre ses amies dans le parc. Alors qu'elle commençait à plier bagage, l'oiseau se posa une nouvelle fois sur ses affaires. Fébrile, elle le déplia.

_« Très bien. Alors à une prochaine fois, Amy. Passe une bonne journée. »_

Amy sentit son cœur manquer un battement. En lisant son nom, elle avait très clairement entendu la voix de Sirius le prononcer dans sa tête. Doucement, un murmure, comme susurré au creux de l'oreille. Un frisson la parcourue entièrement. Elle écrivit rapidement un « Bonne journée à toi aussi » avant de laisser l'oiseau s'envoler et de finir de ranger ses affaires. Sans attendre, elle quitta la bibliothèque en prenant garde de ne pas passer de l'autre côté de l'étagère.

**_…_**

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans le parc à la recherche de ses amies. Devait-elle leur raconter l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Ou devait-elle garder cela pour elle ? Les repérant enfin, elle se dirigea vers elles, tournant la question dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à leur niveau.

« Hey, Lia ! Déjà sortie ? »

« Tu ne devais pas passer ta matinée à réviser ? » Demanda Amanda.

Amy inspira profondément, avant de leur adresser un grand sourire.

« Non, j'en ai eu marre, alors j'ai préféré venir vous retrouver ! »


	37. Chapitre 37

_Coucou les gens! Je suis de retour! (Pour vous jouer un... pas mauvais tour. Ouais.)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews! Mais, euh, juste... Vous êtes gentils, je vous aime et tout, mais... Pas la peine de me lécher les pieds. Non, vraiment... Non. Pas la peine. J'insiste.  
A part ça, je tenais juste à vous dire OH PUTAIN MERCI quand je vois que cette fic a dépassé les 20 000 vues! C'est juste HALUCINANT! MA fic a plus de 20 000 vues! Mais j'en reviens toujours pas qu'il y ait autant de monde qui ait lu cette histoire! MERCI! Merci à tous mes followers qui sont chaque fois plus nombreux, merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, sérieux les gens vous imaginez même pas comment ça me rend trop fière. J'suis heureuse au possible. En commençant cette fic j'imaginais vraiment pas avoir autant de lecteurs. En plus vos reviews sont toujours trop mignonnes, je kyate comme une gosse à chaque fois que je les lis, je les montre à mon copain en sautillant sur place.  
Franchement, je le dirai jamais assez, mais merci. Merci à tous. J'vous adore tellement. Vous êtes du chocolat chaud. PARFAITEMENT.  
_  
_Sinon, je suis allée à l'exposition Harry Potter à la cité du cinéma à Saint Denis, c'était vraiment super :) En tant que fan, c'est juste super cool!_

_Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous avez suffisamment attendu pour avoir ce chapitre, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite, sinon je sens qu'on va me lancer des chaussures dans le pif. _  
_Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Bisous bisous!_

* * *

Le temps commençait petit à petit à devenir plus clément au fur et à mesure que le mois de mars avançait. Amy comptait les jours avant sa représentation de chorale, qui avait lieu le troisième samedi du mois. Une semaine avant, des tracts avaient été affichés et distribués dans toute l'école pour annoncer l'évènement. Amy était à la fois impatience et anxieuse à l'idée de l'arrivée prochaine du jour fatidique. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle serait sur scène, à chanter avec ses camarades devant l'école toute entière. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle sentait le trac s'emparer d'elle. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer en se disant qu'au milieu des autres choristes, il y avait peu de chance qu'on la remarque elle en particulier. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la représentation, et elle était malgré tout très excitée.

Elle n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis leur échange de messages à la bibliothèque, et Amy ne savait pas trop comment elle devait interpréter ce fait. Attendait-il qu'une occasion se présente pour lui parler face à face, ou peut-être avait-il pris son refus comme une preuve de plus qu'il devrait abandonner… Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait du mal à cerner ses intentions et à les comprendre. En fait, c'était lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa petite conversation avec lui. Pas même à Lily. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'en empêchait, mais elle sentait qu'une partie d'elle voulait garder ce moment pour elle, du moins pour le moment. Et puis au fond, elle savait comment ses amies réagiraient si elle leur racontait. Laura ferait tout un tas d'hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, Amanda lui conseillerait de rester prudente, et Lily lui dirait de continuer à l'ignorer. Au final, elle avait décidé que pour une fois, elle ferait les choses comme elle le sentait.

**_…_**

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Le matin du samedi 19 mars, Amy se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir une pierre au milieu du ventre. Elle se leva tel un automate et se força à avaler quelque chose au petit-déjeuner (sur ordre d'Amanda) avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades choristes pour une répétition générale. Tous semblaient prêts, bien que très anxieux. Le spectacle commençait à quatorze heures, et se tenait sur l'estrade de la grande salle, qui avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion une fois l'heure du déjeuner passée. Les quatre tables des Maisons avaient disparu pour laisser la place à de nombreuses rangées de sièges à l'allure confortable faisant face à une petite scène placée à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la table des professeurs.

L'heure approchait. Amy consulta sa montre pour la vingt-cinquième fois en dix minutes. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle distinguait les voix des élèvent s'installant dans la salle. Elle sentait le trac faire trembler ses mains. La troupe au grand complet se trouvait actuellement dans un petit couloir dont une porte donnait directement accès au fond de la Grande Salle, derrière la table des professeurs, attendant que tout soit prêt pour pouvoir faire leur entrée.

Après de longues minutes d'attente qui parurent interminables aux choristes, le professeur Flitwick les rassembla et, leur donnant un dernier message encourageant, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. Les membres de la troupe se lancèrent un dernier regard où l'excitation se mêlait à la peur, et ils firent leur entrée.

La pièce était pleine à craquer d'élèves qui se mirent à applaudir à leur arrivée. Cela ne fit qu'empirer l'angoisse d'Amy qui se demandait s'il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de fuir discrètement. Sans mot dire, les membres de la chorale s'installèrent sur la scène avant de saluer leur public. Amy commença alors à scruter la salle pour y trouver des visages connus. Elle repéra Laura, Amanda, Lily et ses amies de Gryffondor au premier rang, lui faisant de petits signes encourageant en souriant. Amy esquissa un sourire, en se demandant si le fait de savoir que ses amies étaient là n'allait pas la stresser encore plus. Elle se concentra alors sur un point fixe, en l'occurrence la poignée de la porte de la Grande Salle, pour pouvoir faire abstraction de la foule qui lui faisait face.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ça allait commencer.

**_…_**

La représentation dura un peu moins d'une heure. Les chanteurs se donnèrent à fond, faisant résonner leurs voix contre les murs en pierre de la Grande Salle. Amy, tout sourire, se donnait autant à fond que lors des répétitions, ayant fini par totalement oublier la présence du public. Elle chantait avec bonheur, son angoisse avait disparue.

A la fin du spectacle, le public applaudit à tout rompre, ce qui fit sans doute vibrer les carreaux des fenêtres de la pièce. Les chanteurs saluèrent plusieurs fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Amy croisa de nouveau le regard de ses amies qui sautait presque sur place, avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir l'ensemble de la foule. Tous semblaient avoir aimé leur prestation, et elle était ravie.

C'est alors qu'au fond de la salle, elle remarqua la présence de Sirius, accompagné de ses trois amis Maraudeurs, en train d'applaudir. Amy sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire radieux alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Amy détourna rapidement les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Après quelques minutes d'acclamations, les choristes quittèrent la salle par là où ils étaient arrivés. Tous se félicitèrent pour leur travail, et ils séparèrent pour retrouver leurs amis respectifs dans le hall d'entrée du château.

**_…_**

« C'était vraiment super ! » Annonça Victoria.

« Tout simplement génial ! » Ajouta Francesca.

« C'était d'la BOMBE ! » Hurla Laura.

« T'es vachement douée ! » Assura Jennifer

« C'était vraiment une bonne idée de t'inscrire à la chorale ! » Affirma Amanda.

« Je savais que tu allais tout déchirer ! » Finit Lily.

Amy rougissait de plus en plus à mesure que ses amies la complimentaient. Elle était vraiment contente de voir que le spectacle leur avait plu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles ne tarissent pas d'éloges de la sorte. Le petit groupe de filles prit ensuite la direction du parc, le temps étant plutôt clément. En passant, du coin de l'œil, Amy aperçut les Maraudeurs, posté dans un coin du hall. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête. Et si c'était elle qu'ils attendaient ? Peut-être Sirius s'était-il dit que la retrouver à la sortie de la représentation était une bonne occasion de discuter seul à seul… Malheureusement pour lui, elle s'était directement fait alpaguer par ses amies qui s'étaient littéralement jetées sur elle. Amy eut un petit sourire. Si elle avait effectivement raison, il faudra beaucoup de patience au Gryffondor pour arriver à ses fins…

**_…_**

Les élèves de Poudlard accueillirent avec plaisir le mois d'avril et avec lui le retour des beaux jours. Les journées commençaient enfin à rallonger tandis que le soleil apportait chaque jour un peu plus de chaleur. Les arbres se mirent à bourgeonner, et même si le vent Écossais était toujours aussi froid, le beau temps réussissait à faire oublier l'hiver qui finissait tout juste.

Le matin quand elle se levait, Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le grand ciel bleu s'étaler au-dessus des tours du château. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à se retenir de chanter en se brossant les dents, tant elle était heureuse de voir revenir le printemps. Elle avait le sentiment que rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver. Malgré tout, elle gardait en elle la douloureuse déchirure qu'avait été la perte de ses grands-parents un an plus tôt. C'était comme une tâche d'encre noire au milieu de ciel essayant de lui cacher le soleil. Mais intérieurement, elle se promit de rester courageuse, et de ne plus se laisser entrainer par ses mauvaises pensée. Elle était décidée à ne plus se laisser aller à la déprime, et à reprendre sa vie en main.

Amy sortit d'un pas rapide de sa salle commune. A force de discuter, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et risquait d'être en retard pour son cours de botanique. Accompagnée par Amanda qui avait une heure de libre à ce moment-là, elle prit la direction du parc tout en continuant sa conversation avec son amie. La tête baissée pour vérifier où elle mettait les pieds et ainsi éviter de trébucher, Amy avançait à l'aveuglette, uniquement guidée par le bras d'Amanda qui la tenait.

Arrivant à proximité de la sortie menant vers les serres, Amy sentit la pression autour de son bras se resserrer, alors que les doigts d'Amanda s'obstinaient à taper de petits coups sur le poignet de la brune. Amy releva alors la tête vers son amie qui regardait fixement devant elle. Intriguée, elle tourna alors les yeux, avant de sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. De stupeur, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent.

Adossé contre le mur, regardant sa montre, Sirius se tenait juste devant le passage menant au parc. Il l'attendait, elle le savait. Elle en était convaincue. Amy se trouva alors face à un choix cornélien : continuer son chemin et devoir accepter la confrontation, ou alors faire un détour et arriver en retard… Elle tourna un regard paniqué vers Amanda qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Elles n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sirius, ayant levé les yeux de sa montre, les avait repérées. Impuissante, Amy le regarda s'avancer vers elles d'un pas déterminé. Amy se tendit, alors que ses doigts et son nez devenaient subitement froid.

« Salut. » Lança simplement Sirius aux deux Poufsouffle, avant de se tourner vers la brune. « On pourrait parler ? »

« Euh, je… J'ai cours là, je vais être en retard. » Bredouilla Amy en évitant à tout prix le regard du garçon.

« Ah, d'accord… Bon, après ton cours, alors ? Tu as botanique, non ? Je t'attendrai à l'entrée du parc. » Dit-il en désignant l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de quitter les filles sans un mot de plus.

Amy tremblait de tous ses membres. Alors qu'elles reprenaient leur route, elle lança à Amanda un regard en proie à la panique.

« Amanda, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix saccadée, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir parlé de son échange de mots avec le Gryffondor à la bibliothèque.

« Garde ton calme, ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai chercher Laura à la sortie de son cours de soin aux créatures magique et on viendra te rejoindre devant la serre. Essaye juste de trouver le moyen de rester cinq minutes après la fin du cours, qu'on ait le temps d'arriver. »

Amy opina du chef en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Enfin arrivée devant la serre, elle adressa un dernier signe de la main à Amanda avant d'enfin entrer en cours. Elle avait finalement réussi à ne pas arriver en retard.

**_…_**

Le cours de botanique, aussi passionnant soit-il, lui parut à la fois d'une lenteur et d'une rapidité alarmante. A peine eu-t-elle entendu la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle sentit l'angoisse la gagner de nouveau. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur Chourave refusa de laisser les élèves quitter la serre tant que tous n'avaient pas fini d'extraire la sève d'une plante au nom imprononçable qu'ils avaient étudié aujourd'hui. Elle profita néanmoins de la disponibilité de son enseignante pour lui poser quelques questions, laissant ainsi le temps à ses amies d'arriver jusqu'à la serre. Remerciant sa directrice de Maison, Amy aperçut les visages d'Amanda et Laura derrière la vitre, et se hâta de les rejoindre. Toutes deux semblaient préoccupées, et Laura ne se priva pas pour promettre toutes sortes de supplices à Black si d'aventure il lui venait l'idée de s'approcher de sa Lia. Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son stress. Ses amies étaient vraiment les meilleures.

Les trois filles remontèrent donc vers le château. Intérieurement, Amy pria pour que Sirius l'ait oubliée, ou qu'il ait eu un empêchement quelconque (genre, une jambe cassée). Malheureusement pour elle, il était là. Exactement au même endroit où il se tenait une heure auparavant. Amy eut presque envie de s'enfuir en courant quand elle le vit lever la tête et tourner son regard vers elle. Se redressant, il commença alors à s'avancer en directions des trois filles.

Soudain, Amanda, le visage fermé, fit signe à ses amies de rester là où elle se trouvait, et partit seule vers Black. Amy et Laura les regardèrent faire sans bouger. Arrivés au même niveau, les deux partis s'arrêtèrent, et commencèrent à discuter. Au grand damne d'Amy, ils se trouvaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Elle les observa parler pendant un petit moment, avant de voir Amanda se retourner pour revenir auprès d'elles, tandis que Sirius restait immobile. Laura et Amy lancèrent alors un regard impatient à la blonde une fois celle-ci de retour à leurs côtés.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? » Insista Laura, n'en pouvant plus de tout ce suspense.

Sans lui répondre, Amanda se tourna directement vers Amy.

« J'ai mis les choses aux point avec lui, tu peux aller lui parler. Nous, on reste là en cas de besoin. » Annonça-t-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Demanda Amy, inquiète.

« Rien d'important. » Répondit-elle seulement, avant de pousser légèrement Amy pour la faire avancer.

Amy, peu rassurée, lança un dernier coup d'œil à ses amies avant de s'avancer vers le Gryffondor qui l'attendait toujours quelques mètres plus loin. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se plaça devant lui et, lentement, releva les yeux vers les siens en essayant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. Enfin… » Sembla-t-il hésiter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille. «Disons que je voulais clarifier certaines choses avec toi. »

« Certaines choses, comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus impassible possible.

Sirius semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Une foules de questions et d'hypothèses se bousculait dans la tête d'Amy alors qu'elle attendait, fébrile, une réponse de la part du Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, et… Et je le regrette. » Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ses yeux fuyants ceux d'Amy.

« Tu veux dire, quand tu m'as quittée ? » Osa-t-elle demander en essayant de cacher les tremblements dans sa voix.

« … Oui, voilà. C'est ça. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Une idée folle germa alors dans l'esprit de la Poufsouffle. Allait-elle enfin connaitre les raisons de cette rupture, plus d'un an après ? Même si, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait sa petite idée sur la question. Elle ignorait si elle avait raison ou tort, mais elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Inspirant longuement par le nez, elle rassembla les quelques gouttes de courage qu'elle avait en elle, puis croisa les bras pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas couché avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors directement, sans détour.

Les yeux de Sirius devinrent alors aussi ronds que des billes. Il étouffa une exclamation et sembla manquer d'avaler sa salive de travers.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Réussi-t-il à dire en toussotant. « N-non, ça n'a rien à voir ! » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Amy parut étonnée par sa réponse et le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de détourner les yeux, penaude.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. » Expliqua-t-elle. « D'après Lily, tu ne restais pas plus de deux semaines avec une fille sans avoir… »

« Je t'assure que ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. » La coupa Sirius, soudain très sérieux.

Amy croisa son regard. Il semblait sincère. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle était jusque-là persuadée que cela pouvait être la seule cause de leur rupture. Ou alors essayait-elle simplement de s'en persuader… Parce que c'était, au final, l'explication qui lui aurait fait le moins mal. Car admettre que cela n'avait rien à voir revenait à dire que le problème était plus profond : une mauvaise alchimie dans le couple, le fait de ne plus être sur la même longueur d'onde ou, encore pire, une absence de sentiment… Des sentiments, elle en avait eu pour lui, alors l'idée qu'il n'en ait pas, ou plus pour elle, lui nouait douloureusement le ventre. Elle serrait les dents, les poings, elle contractait chaque muscle de son corps pour ne pas laisser apparaitre le stress qui la faisait trembler. Maintenant qu'elle savait que leur absence de rapports sexuels n'était pas la cause de leur rupture, elle s'attendait à tout, et surtout au pire.

Mais une interrogation persistait pourtant. S'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, pourquoi était-il là ? Uniquement pour s'expliquer ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir envoyé une carte pour la saint-valentin ? Et à quoi pouvait bien rimer leur conversation à la bibliothèque ?

Amy était complètement perdue. Elle s'était tellement persuadée que leur séparation était liée à ça qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de chercher plus loin. Elle avait déjà mis un certain avant de se remettre de cette rupture, et avait trouvé cela suffisamment difficile sans avoir à essayer de réfléchir aux raisons qui avait poussées Sirius à la quitter.

Les deux adolescents s'évitaient toujours du regard. La question d'Amy avait déstabilisé le Gryffondor qui ne savait apparemment plus par où commencer. Se pinçant les lèvres, la Poufsouffle se demandait si c'était à elle de relancer la conversation, ou si elle devait continuer d'attendre, ce qui commençait à la rendre folle. Au bout d'un an, elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses incessantes questions. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, qui retomba immédiatement devant ses yeux, augmentant son agacement. Se retenant pour ne pas soupirer, elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les diriger vers Sirius qui paraissait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Donc, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain sans explication ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Sirius plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« … Oui. »


	38. Chapitre 38

_COUCOU LES GENS!_

_Alala, je sens que je vous ai rendus fous avec mon PUTAIN DE CLIFFHANGER DE OUF. Mais c'était fait exprès (ce sadisme gratuit de la part de l'auteur). Tout simplement parce que j'aime faire durer les choses, j'aime pas faire avancer l'histoire trop vite, c'est moins drôle (ce sadisme, je vous dis). Et puis cette scène était trop longue pour que je la continue dans le chapitre 37, du coup j'ai préféré la couper en deux... En m'arrêtant au pire des moments x) Mwahaha. J'adore. Je kiffe ma race._

_Du coup, je souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers, que je remercie du fond du cœur pour leur reviews pleine d'amour et de frustration ^^ _  
_Hey, vous avez vu? On a dépassé les 100 reviews! TROP FORT! Vous êtes les meilleurs :D J'étais trop contente en voyant ça cet après-midi! MERCI A TOUS *cœur cœur cœur*_

_Voici donc, enfin, LA SUITE! La suite tant attendue! Les révélations que tout le monde me réclame depuis... 18 chapitres! Vous allez enfin comprendre! Enfin, peut-être... Ou pas. :P_  
_(SADIIIISME!)_

* * *

Sirius et Amy se faisait face, à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Derrière eux, à plusieurs mètres de là, se tenaient Amanda et Laura, observant la scène de loin. Amy regardait le Gryffondor en essayant d'ignorer la boule qu'elle sentait se former dans le creux de son ventre.

« Je t'écoute… » Fit Amy d'une voix éteinte, enfonçant ses ongles dans les manches de ses bras croisés.

Sirius respirait lentement, remplissant ses poumons au maximum. Il semblait chercher ses mots, et posait son regard un peu partout autour de lui jusqu'à les fixer sur Amy.

« … J'ai eu la trouille. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Amy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça.

« La… Trouille ? » Répéta la Poufsouffle sans comprendre. « Comment ça, la trouille ? »

Le Gryffondor lui donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Il passait son temps à se passer la main dans les cheveux, à se mordre la lèvre, à se racler la gorge… Autant de gestes qui donnaient à Amy la douloureuse sensation de vouloir à la fois le frapper et lui sauter au cou. Elle attendit, impatiente, la suite de l'explication. Enfin, Sirius pris une grande inspiration.

« En réalité… C'est Remus qui m'a fait remarquer que tu semblais tenir de plus en plus à moi, et… Enfin, que notre relation commençait à vraiment devenir sérieuse… Et ça m'a fait flipper. »

C'était comme si une énorme pierre venait de s'abattre sur Amy. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer à tel point qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par vomir. Son cœur se serra à tel point qu'il lui fit mal. Dans sa tête, tout était devenu blanc. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé.

« Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche, masquant difficilement ses tremblements, « C'est que tu m'as quittée parce que j'avais des sentiment pour toi… ? »

Sirius, qui jusque-là évitait toujours son regard, planta ses yeux gris dans ceux, malheureux, d'Amy.

« C'est pas exactement ça… » Répondit-il doucement. « Mais avant toi, je n'avais jamais eu de… ''Vraies relations'', dirons-nous, et… Je sais pas comment expliquer ça… »

« En gros, tu as fuis ? » Rétorqua froidement Amy, qui essayant de ravaler les larmes qu'elle sentait monter à ses yeux.

« … C'est un peu ça. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. » Répondit Sirius en baissant la tête. « J'avais toujours eu des histoires par-ci par-là, sans prise de tête, sans contraintes… Mais avec toi, je sentais que ça impliquait beaucoup plus, et… C'était pas quelque chose à quoi j'étais habitué, et ça m'a fait peur. »

Amy resta droite comme un i, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, immobile. Elle tendait chaque membre de son corps pour les empêcher de trembler, se forçait à ne cligner que très peu des yeux pour éviter que des larmes n'en coulent, et se mordait la langue pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Les dents serrées, la respiration bloquée, elle écoutait les explications de Sirius en faisant de son mieux pour garder tout son calme.

« Et donc… » Continua la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de cacher la douleur dans sa voix, « tu as préféré me larguer du jour au lendemain sans rien m'expliquer plutôt que de faire face… Tu parles d'un Gryffondor. »

Sirius se tourna vers elle. Il savait que ses révélations risqueraient de la blesser, et ça n'avait pas raté. Voyant toute la détresse de l'adolescente, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Tu en as parfaitement le droit. »

« Bien sûr que je t'en veux. » Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt sans le quitter des yeux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Amy regardait fixement le visage de son interlocuteur, qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur un détail du décor sur sa droite. Essayant de se calmer, la brune inspira profondément et souffla tous l'air lentement en fermant les yeux.

« Et donc, pour palier à ça, tu as repris tes habitudes avec d'autres filles… » Dit-elle alors.

Sirius ne répondit pas, regardant toujours dans le vide. Amy soupira. Elle avait encore tant de question à lui poser sur son comportement, et il avait intérêt à lui répondre.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas fier. » Fit la voix enrouée de Sirius.

« Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déranger… » Répondit sèchement Amy.

Le Gryffondor se tourna de nouveau vers elle, croisant son regard bleu-vert qui semblait en proie à une colère sourde. Les deux partis se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

« … J'ai encore quelques questions qui attendent des réponses. » Annonça Amy.

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Sirius sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

Amy chercha par où elle pourrait commencer. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire et ne savait pas vraiment dans quel ordre elle devait les lui lancer à la figure.

« Quand tu es allé à Pré-au-Lard sous forme de chien, tu me suivais ? » Finit-elle par demander, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la réponse qu'elle préfèrerait entendre.

Le jeune homme sembla étonné par la question, et mit quelques secondes à réfléchir.

« … Oui et non. » Répondit-il finalement, avant de s'expliquer face au regard interloqué d'Amy. « Au début, j'y étais allé normalement avec James, Remus et Peter, mais… Je t'ai vue de loin avec tes amies. Tu avais l'air de t'amuser. »

« Et donc, tu es venu me voir ? » S'étonna Amy.

Sirius marqua une pause, fuyant soudain le regard de la Poufsouffle, comme s'il était sur le point de révéler un détail compromettant sur sa vie.

« … c'est ça. » Dit-il simplement.

Amy lui lança un regard dubitatif. Elle n'était qu'à moitié convaincue par ce qu'il lui racontait, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à en dire plus. La jeune fille essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« A Pré-au-Lard, tu as dit que me quitter avait été la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. » Commença Amy en tentant de garder une voix claire.

« Oui. » Répondit Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu le pensais ? »

« Oui. »

Le cœur d'Amy cessa de battre une seconde. Ne voulant rien laisser paraitre de ses sentiments, elle reprit immédiatement la parole.

« Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Cooper, ce jour-là ? » Demanda-t-elle alors

Sirius sembla hésiter. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda un peu partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

« Il m'avait énervé. » Conclu-t-il alors.

« Pourquoi ? » Enchaîna Amy.

La Gryffondor marqua une nouvelle pause. Il ne s'était apparemment pas préparé à ce genre de questions.

« … Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il te traitait. Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble, et… » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase.

Amy attendit quelques secondes qu'une suite vienne, en vain.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. » Affirma alors la brune en soupirant.

« Pourtant vous êtes allé ensemble à la soirée de Slughorn. » Ajouta Sirius d'un ton morose.

La Poufsouffle eut l'impression de tomber sur la tête. C'était à elle de s'expliquer, maintenant ?

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. » Dit-elle simplement.

S'il ne comptait pas être totalement honnête, il était hors de question qu'elle le soit. Sirius et elle se dévisagèrent sans mot dire pendant encore quelques instants. Elle était toujours droite comme un piquet, les bras croisés, le regard froid. Elle respirait doucement, sentant chaque filet d'air frais pénétrer dans sa trachée.

« Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une carte de saint-valentin ? » Lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

Sirius, son regard plongé dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Amy sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui cachait, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. A quoi bon venir lui parler si c'était continuer à jouer les carpes. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Amy se laissa emporter.

« Tu vas rester comme ça sans rien dire pendant longtemps ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Rétorqua le Gryffondor sèchement, peu content de se sentir ainsi attaqué.

« Je sais pas moi, la vérité peut-être ? Tu as tenu à ce qu'on parle, alors parle ! » Lança la brune en ne retenant plus rien.

« Ça a l'air facile pour toi, mais c'est loin de l'être pour moi ! » Répliqua Sirius en élevant légèrement la voix, preuve que lui aussi commençait à perdre patience.

« Dans ce cas, il fallait continuer à m'ignorer ! » Lâcha Amy. « J'ai mis des mois à me remettre de notre histoire, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes tout gâcher maintenant ! »

« Tu aurais préféré rester sans savoir, alors ? » Demanda Sirius sur le même ton.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être toujours là où que j'aille. » Répondit Amy.

Ils se regardèrent, un air de défi dans le regard. Soudain, Sirius poussa un long soupir avant de placer sa main sur ses yeux et de se les masser. Il reprit alors un visage neutre, plus calme. Il regarda celui d'Amy, toujours en colère, qui le fixait de ses yeux furieux. Tout cela était effectivement très compliqué. Il dégagea ses cheveux de devant son visage et respira un grand coup.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai rien fait pour faciliter les choses. Mais je voulais m'excuser. Et je pensais que si je t'expliquais… »

« Tu pensais que j'allais te pardonner ? » L'interrogea Amy.

« Non. Mais je pensais que c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a un an. Désolé pour le retard. »

Amy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Il semblait sincère. Doucement, elle commença à sentir la colère s'estomper, au profit d'une grande fatigue mêlée à une envie de pleurer. Ce n'est qu'en sentant quelque chose couler le long de sa joue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement en train de pleurer.

« Hey, pleure pas ! » Paniqua soudain Sirius. « Je disais pas ça pour te rendre triste ! »

Amy laissa s'échapper un léger rire alors qu'elle essuyait sa joue humide. Elle adressa un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.

« C'est rien, j'ai eu une année difficile… Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir des réponses. Merci. » Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

Sirius, prit au dépourvu, se gratta l'arrière de la tête en fixant son regard quelque part loin sur sa droite.

« De rien. » Répondit-il doucement.

Amy baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu plus légère. Cette conversation, bien que houleuse, lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se sentait libérer, prête à repartir de zéro. Et même si elle n'avait pas eu des réponses à toutes ses questions, elle se sentait enfin capable de tourner enfin cette page de sa vie. Elle inspira profondément. Elle s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Sirius et à retrouver ses amies pour manger. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir de nouveau avec moi ? »

**_…_**

De leur côté, Amanda et Laura surveillaient de loin l'évolution de leur conversation. A leur grand regret, elles étaient trop éloignées d'eux pour entendre ce que pouvait dire Amy et Sirius. Ne tenant pas en place, Laura passait son temps à sautiller sur ses pieds.

« Tu lui as dit quoi tout à l'heure, à Black ? » Demanda l'irlandaise en se tournant vers son amie.

« Je te raconterai plus tard. » Répondit simplement la blonde sans quitter le dos d'Amy des yeux.

Laura fit mine de bouder avant de retourner son regard sur les deux adolescents en train de discuter. Les deux Poufsouffles étaient inquiètent. Amy et Sirius semblaient s'être disputés mais elles ignoraient pourquoi. Amanda n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais resta sagement en place, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle se pinça les lèvres, essayant de faire abstraction du regard interrogateur de Laura. Amanda était désolée de la mettre ainsi de côté, mais elle préférait ne pas dévoiler ce qu'elle savait tant qu'Amy n'était pas revenue. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

**_…_**

Le cœur d'Amy s'arrêta brusquement. La tête toujours baissée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle entendait les mots de Sirius résonner en elle comme un écho. Lentement, elle releva le visage vers le Gryffondor qui la regardait intensément. Était-elle bien sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Elle fixa le garçon, incrédule, attendant le moment où il lui avouerait que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ne dirait rien de tel.

« … Attends mais t'es sérieux là ? » Souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Très sérieux. » Lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle resta quelques instants à le dévisager, la bouche entrouverte, trop étonnée pour vraiment réagir. Il semblait effectivement tout à fait sérieux, ses yeux orageux fixés dans les siens. Elle sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler. Son cœur s'emballa. Puis, elle explosa.

« Non mais tu es complètement DINGUE ?! » Hurla-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter. « Tu te fous carrément de moi, là ! Après… Après tout ça ! Après plus d'un an, tu reviens la bouche en cœur en espérant que j'accepte de… BON SANG ! » S'emporta Amy en gesticulant. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête exactement ? »

« Tu as bien accepté avec l'autre con ! » Se défendit Sirius, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai rien accepté du tout, c'est lui qui s'est fait des films tout seul ! » Rétorqua Amy. « Et puis même si ça avait été le cas, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre que je sache ! » Ajouta-t-elle en flanquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sirius poussa un long soupir en plaçant sa main droite sur ses yeux. Il avait fait une erreur, il se sentait. Être aussi direct n'était sans doute pas la bonne méthode.

« Je voudrais juste que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases… » Siffla-t-il en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

« En me proposant qu'on se remette ensemble ? Après m'avoir brisé le cœur ? Tu parles d'une base saine ! » Lui lança la brune.

« Je veux juste qu'on arrête de se fuir ! » Se mit-il alors à crier. « Qu'on puisse enfin se trouver dans le même couloir sans se sentir mal à l'aise, qu'on puisse se parler de nouveau comme avant ! C'est trop demander ? »

Amy resta dubitative. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma en soupirant. Excédée, elle secoua la tête en regardant autour d'elle pour ne plus avoir à affronter les yeux en colère de Sirius. Il était vrai que cette situation n'avait que trop duré, et finissait par devenir pesante. Amy se pinça les lèvres.

« … On pourrait déjà commencer par être amis, tu ne penses pas ? » Finit-elle par dire, les yeux baissé sur les chaussures du Gryffondor, avant de les remonter jusqu'à son visage.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant avec étonnement, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il planta ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce serait un bon début, oui. » Admit-il alors en retournant son regard vers celui, impassible, d'Amy.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur cogner fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle laissa apparaitre un mince sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de reprendre ainsi contact avec Sirius, en sachant ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui ? Elle ignorait où tout ça allait bien pouvoir la mener. Relevant soudain la tête, elle tendit sa main droite devant elle, faisant apparaître une expression de surprise sur le visage du Gryffondor.

« Alors, amis ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Sirius la dévisagea avant de lui rendre son sourire et de lui serrer doucement la main. Amy espéra qu'il n'ait pas senti le petit frémissement qu'elle eut quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent de nouveau pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an.

« Amis. » Répéta Sirius avant de laisser leurs mains glisser l'une de l'autre. « Bon, je vais te laisser aller manger, je crois que tes copines t'attendent… » Dit-il ensuite en désignant les deux Poufsouffles d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ah, oui. » Rit Amy en se retournant vers elle pour leur adresser un petit signe de la main. « Bon, et bien… Bon appétit. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui et de rejoindre Amanda et Laura.

**_…_**

Le soir enfin arrivé, les trois filles retournèrent enfin dans leur dortoir après un copieux diner. Se dévouant pour aller se doucher en première, Amy partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A peine entendit-elle l'eau commencer à couler que Laura se précipita sur Amanda qui s'affairait à retirer un élastique de ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Bon, Dina, maintenant qu'on est seule, tu vas finir par me raconter ce que tu as dit à Black ? » S'impatienta l'irlandaise en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.

Amanda poussa un soupir las. Laura avait passé sa journée à lui demander ça, et cela finissait par l'agacer. Elle lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer une fois qu'Amy ne serait plus avec elles, ce qui ne fut le cas à aucun moment de l'après-midi. Et après de nombreuses heures d'attente, Laura n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Vérifiant que la porte du dortoir était bien fermée et qu'Amy ne risquait pas de les entendre, elle s'installa à côté de Laura qui semblait prête à exploser.

« Très bien, mais jure moi que tu ne le répèteras pas. Et surtout pas à Amelia. » Lui fit-elle promettre.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer ! » Lui assura la métisse en faisant une croix sur son cœur.

**_…_**

« Mettons les choses au point, Black : Amelia est une amie qui m'est très chère, et l'état dans lequel tu l'as mise l'an dernier ne me donne vraiment pas envie de te laisser l'approcher de nouveau. Alors donne-moi une excellente raison de le faire, ou crois-moi que je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer sur terre. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » Avait-il répondit d'un ton neutre.

« Parfait. Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à voir Amelia ? »

« … Parce que je l'aime. »


	39. Chapitre 39

_Hey! J'ai déjà fini le chapitre 39, du coup je le poste! Parce que ouais, je suis comme ça moi, je sais pas attendre. _

_Cette histoire a drôlement bien avancé, il va arriver un moment où je risque de plus avoir d'idée moi... Et là, ça sera la catastrophe. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé (ouf). De plus, je sais exactement comme va se dérouler le chapitre suivant... Mwahaha, je vais m'amuser en l'écrivant._  
_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :) Vous êtes trop méga super!_

_Ah, sinon, des fois je me relis et je constate des trucs affreux genre que j'ai fait des fautes de malades, ou qu'il manque des mots dans ma phrase... JE M'EXCUSE! Pardon pour cette infamie. J'essaye d'être attentive mais des fois je passe vraiment à côté de certains trucs, c'est la honte quoi... Mais un jour, promis, je corrigerai tout! On y croit! A donf!_

_Allez, zou, le chapitre! Et moi je m'attaque au chapitre 40 dès que possible ^^_

* * *

« QUOI ?! » Hurla littéralement Laura avant de se recevoir la main d'Amanda sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Chut ! » Siffla la blonde en vérifiant que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours.

**_…_**

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Avait demandé Amanda en affichant un air sévère.

« Pas du tout. » Avait répondu Sirius en gardant un visage neutre.

Amanda regardait le Gryffondor avec méfiance.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? » Avait continué la Poufsouffle sur un ton inquisiteur.

« Je ne vais peut-être pas te faire la liste de mes états d'âmes, parce que sinon on en a pour un moment. » Avait répondit le brun en esquissant un sourire à la fois charmeur et narquois.

Amanda lui avait alors lancé un regard noir qui avait automatiquement fait disparaitre son envie de sourire à Sirius.

« Je te préviens, elle est toujours fragilisée par votre rupture. Elle essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais on le sait. Tu l'as totalement détruite. » Lui avait-elle annoncé sans détour.

« Je le sais. » Avait-il dit en baissant légèrement les yeux.

« Elle commence tout juste à s'en remettre, et voilà que tu lui retombes dessus. Alors qu'on soit bien clair : même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je te conseille de la ménager. Si elle nous revient en pleurs après t'avoir parlé, tu peux être sûr que Laura se chargera que tu ne puisses jamais avoir d'enfants. »

Sirius avala bruyamment sa salive. Les Poufsouffles pouvaient vraiment devenir flippant quand ils s'y mettaient…

« Je ne répèterai pas ce que tu m'as dit à Amelia. En retour, tu as intérêt à ne plus la blesser de nouveau. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Amanda avait déjà tourné les talons pour retourner auprès de ses amies.

**_…_**

« Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte... » Souffla Laura. « Mais c'est vrai que je me ferai un malin plaisir de le pourrir s'il rend encore Lia malheureuse ! »

Amanda lui fit alors signe de se taire. Elle n'entendant plus l'eau couler. Amy allait sortir de la douche. Elle se tourna vers Laura en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour bien lui signifier de tenir sa langue. L'irlandaise refit alors une croix sur son cœur pour rassurée son amie, elle emportera ce secret dans sa tombe !

Un petit déclic se fit entendre, et Amy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« A qui le tour ? » Demanda-t-elle en quittant la pièce embuée.

**_…_**

Amy dormit plutôt mal cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois au beau milieu de la nuit et se rendormait difficilement. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, et se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Devenir amie avec Sirius Black… Elle ignorait si elle en serait vraiment capable. Venir lui dire bonjour amicalement quand elle le croiserait dans les couloirs ? Cela lui paraissait inconcevable. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à passer totalement outre son année infernale et à pouvoir agir naturellement avec lui. Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour y arriver… En revanche, elle pensait Sirius tout à fait capable de venir à sa rencontre uniquement pour la saluer entre deux cours, et cela lui faisait plutôt peur. Elle avait besoin de quelques jours pour se faire vraiment à l'idée qu'ils étaient « amis »… Ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été, en réalité. Il était passé du stade d'inconnu directement à celui de petit-ami en un temps record, pour finir par devenir le « connard d'ex » sans jamais être passé une seule fois par la case « amitié ». Cette nouvelle situation la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela allait faciliter ou au contraire envenimer la situation…

Le lendemain matin, s'étant réveillée tôt sans réussir à retrouver le sommeil, Amy s'était levée avant tout le monde et s'était posée dans la salle commune déserte pour lire en compagnie de son chat en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle rejoint alors la Grande Salle presque vide et commença à manger lentement, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Et si Sirius débarquait maintenant, que devrait-elle faire ? Ou dire ? Devait-elle se lever pour aller lui dire bonjour ? Ou l'ignorer ? Elle ne se voyait pas venir spontanément vers lui. Trop occupée à réfléchir, elle faillit recracher l'intégralité du contenu de son gobelet quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle y avait versé du jus de citrouille par inadvertance. Sa journée commençait plutôt mal.

Amanda apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Repérant la brune, elle s'avança vers elle avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui. » Fit remarquer la blonde en se servant du thé.

« J'ai plutôt mal dormi… » Avoua Amy en se retenant de bailler.

« Ça se voit, tu as l'air épuisée. » Ajouta Amanda en constatant les cernes sous les yeux de son amie.

Amy eut rapidement fini de manger et resta avec sa camarade pour discuter, avant d'être rejoint par Laura qui, comme d'habitude, ne manquait pas d'énergie le matin. Amy continua de parler avec elles quand elle aperçut soudain un groupe de filles de Gryffondor de sixième année. S'excusant auprès de ses amies, elle se leva et se précipita à leur rencontre avant d'attraper le bras d'une rousse.

« Vous m'excusez deux minutes, je vous l'emprunte ! » Annonça Amy aux Gryffondor avant de tirer Lily vers la sortie de la salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » S'indigna ainsi la née-moldue, à la fois inquiète et contrariée de voir ainsi son petit déjeuné retardé.

« Il faut que je te parle. » Lui dit simplement Amy d'un ton neutre.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? » Se plaignit Lily en sentant son estomac gargouiller.

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas. »

Elle embarqua sa meilleure amie vers un coin plus tranquille. Derrière elles, on pouvait entendre les voix des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient bien seules et que personne ne pourrait les écouter, Amy fit face à Lily.

« Il s'est passé un truc hier avec Black… » Fit-elle alors en baissant d'un ton.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, il s'est passé quoi exactement? » Demanda rapidement Lily, qui commençait à craindre le pire.

Amy jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui passait par là, puis se rapprocha de Lily à qui elle parla à voix basse.

« Il a insisté pour me parler hier, juste avant le déjeuner. »

« Et pourquoi faire ? » S'empressa de demander Lily.

« Attends, laisse-moi parler ! » S'indigna Amy, agacée d'être toujours coupée. « Il… Il voulait m'expliquer les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me quitter l'an dernier. » Dit-elle finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de Lily.

La rousse se mordit discrètement la langue. Qu'elle idée avait-il eu de revenir mettre ça sur le tapis un an après ? La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Remus juste après leur rupture lui revint en tête. Elle avait pris soin de rien en dire à Amy, de peur de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais le préfet lui avait avoué que c'était en partie à cause de lui que le couple s'était séparé… Sirius avait-il lui aussi mis cela sur le dos de son ami ? Lily se jura intérieurement que si c'était le cas, elle irait de ce pas lui botter ses fesses de sang-pur.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Interrogea la Gryffondor, soucieuse.

« Apparemment, il se serait rendu compte que je commençais à m'attacher à lui, et il a eu peur en voyant qu'on commençait à avoir une relation ''sérieuse''. » Lui répondit Amy tout bas.

Lily laissa échapper un soupir à peine dissimulé. C'était aussi ce que lui avait dit Remus… A ceci près que le préfet avait précisé que c'était lui qui avait fait remarquer cela à Sirius, vu qu'il n'était pas fichu de s'en rendre compte tout seul. Elle releva alors ses yeux vers Amy, qui semblait soudain fort contrariée.

« … Quoi ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise… » Répondit la Poufsouffle, qui s'attendait à plus de réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh et bien… C'est que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait, c'est bien son genre de… »

« Comment ça, ça ne t'étonne pas… ? » La coupa Amy, soudain suspicieuse.

« Et bien, je… » Bafouilla-t-elle, ne trouvant pas de réponse.

« … Tu étais au courant ? » Souffla la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

Lily détourna le regard.

« … Tu étais au courant ! » S'indigna alors Amy en haussant soudainement le ton. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

« Et tu voulais que je t'annonce ça comment, exactement ? » Se défendit Lily. « Tu étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère, il était hors de question que j'en rajoute une couche ! »

« Mais comment as-tu pu savoir que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait quitté ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? » S'empressa de demander la brune en se remettant à parler tout bas.

« Non, c'est Remus. » Lui dit Lily. « C'est lui qui a commencé à faire prendre conscience à Sirius des sentiments que tu semblais avoir pour lui. Et d'après lui, ça l'aurait pas mal fait cogiter. Mais il ignorait totalement qu'il allait te quitter ! » Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Amy tombait des nues. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait connaitre les raisons qui avaient poussé Sirius à la quitter, sauf elle ! Elle comprit enfin ce que pouvait signifier l'adage qui dit que les plus concernés sont toujours les deniers au courant… Elle soupira, essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle repensa alors à Remus. Elle espérait qu'il ne culpabilisait pas trop à cause de ça… Après tout, il n'avait fait que conseiller son ami, ce n'était pas ça faute si ce dernier était le dernier des abrutis. Elle se jura que si un jour elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle lui en parlerait. En attendant, elle adressa un petit sourire à Lily.

« Je comprends que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé… Excuse-moi de m'être énervée, mais ça faisait beaucoup de révélations en peu de temps ! » Se mit-elle à rire doucement.

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir gardé ce secret pour elle tout ce temps, mais se disait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle connaissait à présent la vérité, et le fait qu'elle vienne directement de Sirius lui fit penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

« Ah, et après… Il m'a demandé de ressortir avec lui. » Fit la voix d'Amy au creux de son oreille.

Elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de se dire. C'était le roi des cons.

« De quoi ?! » S'exclama Lily en se détachant brusquement de son amie. « Mais il est pas bien lui ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! » Ajouta Amy.

« Rassure-moi, dit-moi que tu n'as pas accepté ! » La supplia la rousse en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Ça va pas non ?! » S'écria-t-elle alors. « Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Lily soupira de soulagement. Ce mec mériterait vraiment de se prendre son pied dans une partie sensible de son anatomie. Il ne doutait vraiment de rien.

« … Par contre, je lui ai proposé qu'on soit juste amis… »

La Gryffondor tourna un regard blasé vers Amy. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« … Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Si… » Souffla Amy en sentant arriver l'explosion.

« Bon sang, Amy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? » S'offusqua Lily.

« Roh ça va ! Il était là à me regarder avec ses grands yeux tristes, à dire qu'il en avait marre qu'on passe notre temps à s'éviter… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire qu'il fallait pas jouer au con avec toi ! » S'indigna la rousse.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » Rétorqua la Poufsouffle. « Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose… C'est juste qu'on arrêtera de se fuir comme la peste, c'est tout. »

Lily lui lança un regard peu convaincu avant de rire nerveusement.

« Ok, très bien. Tu as fait ton propre choix, et je le respecterai. » Dit-elle en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de son amie. « De toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours de ton côté. » Assura-t-elle en apposant un petit bisou sur la joue d'Amy.

« Merci. » Souffla la brune en fermant les yeux avant de serrer Lily contre elle. « Je vais te laisser aller manger, du coup. »

« Oh oui, mon estomac t'est grandement reconnaissant ! » Lança la rousse en riant avant de retourner dans la grande salle.

Amy lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de prendre la direction de sa salle commune. Son premier cours ne commencerait pas avant un bon moment, elle en profita alors pour retourner bouquiner en attendant.

**_…_**

Au final, la vie d'Amelia Matthew ne changea pas vraiment. Il ne lui arrivait que vraiment très rarement de croiser les Gryffondor entre deux cours, et elle n'avait vu Sirius que de loin une ou deux fois depuis le début de leur nouvelle amitié. Il lui avait vaguement souri une fois depuis l'autre côté d'un couloir par lequel elle passait en coup de vent. Amy était plutôt soulagée de ne pas tomber plus souvent sur lui, cela lui laissait le temps de se faire à l'idée de la chose, et surtout de se remettre de ses émotions. Après trois jours, elle avait même fini par retrouver un comportement normal, ayant presque oublié ses prises de têtes. Et ils avaient justement décidé d'être amis pour éviter les prises de têtes.

Enfin, elle avait décidé… Une partie d'elle se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Sirius pour qu'il lui demande de sortir avec lui… Essayait-il seulement de rattraper sa conduite de l'an passé ? Si c'était le cas, alors il était idiot… On ne répare pas un cœur en morceau comme ça.

Dans le fond, Amy se trouvait quand même très paradoxale. Car si elle se refuser à tout pardonner à Sirius, elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui. Sa demande avait eu pour effet de lui remettre ses sentiments en plein visage, comme un masque fixé à la colle forte. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de no man's land émotionnel, où elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Évidemment, elle avait trop souffert de son histoire avec Sirius pour vouloir retenter l'expérience, mais elle savait également qu'il ne suffirait de presque rien pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras… Et cela lui faisait réellement peur. Elle s'en était déjà suffisamment voulu l'année précédente d'avoir cédé aux avances du Gryffondor pour se laisser aller à se laisser de nouveau enivrer par ses hormones.

Mais du coup, elle se demandait encore si devenir amie avec Sirius était vraiment une bonne idée. Car autant il lui était plus facile de l'oublier quand ils s'ignoraient encore, autant cela risquait de devenir plus compliqué s'ils commençaient à se voir régulièrement, même amicalement. Elle se trouvait alors sur un fil, devant lutter pour ne pas tomber de nouveau dans ses bras. Et elle savait que cela ne serait sûrement pas facile.

_**…**_

Le samedi matin, Amy se leva plus tard que d'habitude. En voyant l'heure affichée sur son petit réveil, elle poussa un soupir avant de s'étirer longuement. Elle était la dernière de son dortoir à ne pas s'être encore levée. Se retenant difficilement de bâiller, elle quitta son lit et s'habilla avant de sortir du dortoir.

Elle vit Laura à moitié allongée sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, en train de discuter avec un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année. Amy s'avança jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à ce que l'irlandaise remarque sa présence.

« Ah, enfin debout Lia ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. « Amanda est déjà partie rejoindre les Gryffondor pour réviser, moi j'ai préféré t'attendre parce que je suis une bonne copine ! »

« Dit plutôt que c'est parce que le temps de m'attendre, tu ne travailles pas… » Rétorqua Amy en riant.

Laura haussa les épaule en prenant un air innocent, avant de dire aux revoir aux cinquièmes années et de quitter la salle commune des Poufsouffle en compagnie de son amie. Elles rejoignirent le hall d'entrée du château pour sortir par la grande porte. Le temps était radieux, et la température idéale pour une séance de devoirs en plein air. Elles passèrent la cour et prirent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au lac tout en discutant vivement. Tellement vivement qu'Amy, ne regardant pas devant elle, bouscula quelqu'un avec son épaule gauche.

« Oups, désolée ! » S'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers sa victime.

« C'est rien. Oh, Amy, salut.» Lui répondit Sirius.

Amy resta figée une seconde en réalisant face à qui elle se trouvait. Elle essaya néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraitre de son malaise.

« Salut. » Lui dit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter d'autre.

Derrière Sirius, Remus et Peter saluèrent à leur tour les deux Poufsouffles qui leur répondirent en souriant. Cependant, Laura lança un regard méfiant à Sirius qui se racla la gorge. Il n'avait sans doute pas oublié la menace d'Amanda.

« Vous allez vous promener ? » Demanda le brun en passant son regard entre les deux filles.

« Non, on va travailler, mais comme il fait beau on en profite pour faire ça dehors. » Répondit Amy en esquissant un sourire.

« Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée ça. » Fit Peter en jetant un regard amusé à Remus.

« Vous avez raison d'en profiter, il parait que le temps se gâte la semaine prochaine. » Ajouta le lycanthrope.

« Ah oui ? On a bien choisit notre week-end alors ! » Lança Laura en retrouvant son sourire dès l'instant où elle n'avait plus les yeux tournés vers Sirius.

« Bonne révisions alors, les filles ! » Conclu Sirius en leur adressant un signe de la main.

« Merci, bonne journée. » Leur souhaita Amy avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Laura.

Amy essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient du lac. Car même si leur conversation avait été tout à fait banale, elle avait perdue l'habitude de parler aussi naturellement à Sirius. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient adressés la parole depuis leur rupture, cela avait toujours plus ou moins fini en dispute, et elle se retrouvait toujours à lui hurler dessus. Alors reprendre soudainement un ton posé et calme, parler de tout et de rien avec lui, cela lui avait semblé impossible. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'ils venaient de faire, en toute simplicité. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, mais Amy se mit alors à entrapercevoir l'espoir de pouvoir enfin faire une crois sur cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute.


	40. Chapitre 40

_C'est encore moi! \o/_

_Je vous présente le chapitre le plus LONG de cette fic. J'ai dépassé les 4000 mots, je suis trop fière de moi! En plus, il s'y passe tout plein de choses, vous allez kiffer :D_  
_Ce chapitre, c'est juste... Mon bébé d'amour. Et le votre. Vous le savez juste pas encore. Mais ça va venir. Je le sens._

_Merci encore pour votre soutient et vos reviews, ça fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur :) Vous êtes merveilleux ^^_

_Bonne lecture, joie et amour sur vos vie! :D _

* * *

Remus avait eu raison. A peine quelques jours après leur petite séance de révision dans le parc, d'épais nuages gris prirent place au-dessus de Poudlard, forçant les étudiants à rester rapatriés à l'intérieur du château. Les couloirs étaient engorgés, et un bruit de conversations résonnait partout contre les murs de pierre. La bibliothèque et la salle d'étude furent de nouveau pleines à craquer, et il était difficile de trouver un endroit un peu tranquille pour faire ses devoirs. En désespoir de cause, Amy dû se résoudre à travailler assise en tailleur sur son lit pour avoir un peu de calme. A ses pieds, P'tit Machin dormait roulé en boule, s'étirant de temps à autre. Amy avait l'impression d'être de retour cher elle, à rester seule dans sa chambre avec son petit chat. Il était rare qu'elle ait cette sensation quand elle était à Poudlard. Ici, elle était toujours entourée de ses amies, et n'était jamais vraiment seule. Elle réussissait toujours à trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre lorsqu'elle était séparée d'Amanda et Laura à cause de leurs options. Bref, elle pouvait compter ses moments de réelle solitude sur les doigts de sa main.

Elle avait préféré s'isoler plutôt que de rester dans la salle commune avec ses amies, car l'ambiance y était électrique. Une bonne majorité des Poufsouffles, toutes années d'étude confondues, avait décidé d'investir les lieux pour la soirée. Et ayant un devoir de métamorphose à finir, Amy avait besoin de silence et de calme pour se concentrer.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte du dortoir. Elle releva les yeux de son parchemin pour voir le visage d'Amanda se détacher de l'encadrement.

« On va aller manger, tu nous rejoins ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Je finis mon paragraphe et j'arrive ! » Répondit Amy en lui souriant avant de retourner à son travail.

**_…_**

Enfin arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Amy chercha ses amies des yeux avant de les repérer vers le milieu de la table des Poufsouffle. Elle alla s'installer près d'elles et commença à se servir copieusement. Travailler lui avait donné faim. Alors qu'elle mastiquait sa bouchée de haricots verts en écoutant Laura lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris lors de son dernier cours de soin aux créatures magiques, elle aperçut au loin le groupe des Maraudeurs entrer dans la pièce en discutant vivement. Son regard croisa celui de Peter qui lui sourit et la salua d'un signe de la main avant de tapoter l'épaule de Sirius, alors en train de parler avec Potter. Le brun se retourna vers son ami qui lui parla à l'oreille en désignant la Poufsouffle du doigt. Levant les yeux, le Gryffondor vit alors la jeune fille qui regardait toujours dans leur direction, n'ayant pas eu le temps de détourner le regard. Sirius lui adressa alors un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit nerveusement, se sentant rougir. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son assiette et rempli sa fourchette de légume avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche, alors que les quatre garçons se dirigeaient à leur tour vers leur propre table.

« Ça a l'air de mieux se passer entre vous depuis la dernière fois. » Fit remarquer Amanda en suivant le groupe de Gryffondor des yeux.

« Plutôt, oui. » Admit Amy après avoir avalé sa nourriture. « Mais c'est encore difficile de vraiment rester naturelle avec lui… »

« Bah, ça viendra avec le temps. » Ajouta Laura en plaquant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune en signe de réconfort.

Amy esquissa un léger sourire gêné à ses amies avant de retourner à son assiette. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à sa nouvelle amitié naissante avec Sirius, et avait encore du mal à faire comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami. Mais Laura avait sans doute raison, le temps devrait arranger les choses.

**_…_**

Le samedi suivant, Amy et Lily avaient prévu de se faire une séance de travail ensemble dans l'après-midi, histoire de se retrouver un peu juste toutes les deux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elles savaient parfaitement que les révisions finissaient toujours en papotage intensif quand elles se trouvaient ensemble. Elles se donnèrent donc rendez-vous après le déjeuner et se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle d'étude qui n'était pas très remplie ce jour-là, la plupart des élèves préférant profiter du retour du soleil depuis quelques jours. L'avantage de cette salle, comparée à la bibliothèque, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas Madame Pince et ses « chut » intensifs, et qu'en général l'ambiance y était plus détendue. Une fois arrivée, les filles s'installèrent à une grande table vide et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires pour travailler.

Après plusieurs minutes studieuses passées dans un silence presque religieux, Lily leva ses yeux de son livre d'arithmancie pour les poser sur Amy qui semblait plongée dans son devoir de botanique.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » Murmura la rousse en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie.

Amy eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix de Lily qui pouffa discrètement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à lui faire peur.

« Et bien, pas grand-chose, et toi ? » Lui répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

« La routine. » Lança à son tour la Gryffondor en souriant. « Black ne te suis pas partout depuis que vous êtes ''amis'' ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Avoua la brune. « On s'est juste croisé une ou deux fois, mais c'est tout. »

Lily eut l'air rassurée. Elle avait peur que cette soudaine « amitié » ne perturbe son amie, vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée l'année passée. Mais apparemment, tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

« En tout cas, s'il devient lourd ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi. » Lui dit-t-elle alors en posant sa main sur le bras de la Poufsouffle.

Amy la remercia en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Lily. De toute façon, elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle serait perdue sans elle. Les deux filles retournèrent ensuite à leurs devoirs avant d'entendre la porte de la salle d'étude s'ouvrir. En se retournant, elles purent voir Remus Lupin entrer dans la pièce en la parcourant du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il tomba finalement sur Lily qui lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en souriant doucement.

« Bonjour Lily, bonjour Amelia. » Dit-il en s'approchant de leur table. « Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas que je m'installe avec vous ? »

« Absolument pas. » Affirma Lily.

« Aucun problème. » Confirma Amy.

Le Gryffondor les gratifia d'un sourire avant de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de Lily et de sortir ses affaires de cours. Tous trois reprirent leurs révisions avec assiduité. De temps à autres, Amy lançait de petits regards discrets vers Remus, en espérant que ce dernier ne le remarque pas. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée aussi longtemps dans la même pièce que lui depuis… Depuis qu'elle savait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret. Comme promis, elle l'avait gardé pour elle, et n'en avait soufflé mot à personne. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait lu dans certains livres. _« Les loups-garous sont des êtres dangereux »_, _« ils sont sans pitié »_, _« il ne faut pas les approcher, et encore moins leur faire confiance »_. Le cœur d'Amy se serra. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, elle dirait sans hésiter que Remus Lupin était la plus gentille et la plus intentionnée. Jusque-là, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de la légitimité de ce que l'on pouvait raconter sur les loups-garous… Elle se dit que cela devait être difficilement supportable pour Remus, d'entendre de pareils clichés sur ce qu'il était. Elle sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais autant pris conscience de ce qu'était l'injustice. Remus n'avait sans doute rien fait pour mériter un tel sort, et pourtant il était stigmatisé à cause de son état… C'était dégueulasse.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se plonger plus longtemps sur la question que les bruits d'une vive conversation sur firent entendre. Tournant la tête vers la porte de la salle d'étude, Amy vit les trois autres Maraudeur pénétrer dans la pièce en parlant fort. Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré quand elle entendit Potter l'apostropher d'un « Hey, Evans ! » qui fit relever toutes les têtes présentes. Remus la regarda de ses yeux compatissant alors que les garçons s'installèrent à leur table.

« Ça avance, vos révisions ? » Demanda Potter en s'étalant à moitié sur la table pour voir ce que Lily lisait.

« Ça avançait, jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez. » Répliqua la rousse d'un ton sec.

Pettigrew lâcha un petit couinement qui devait sans doute être un rire mal dissimulé. Remus secoua la tête de dépit, sentant que la situation risquait à tout moment de s'envenimer. Sirius, quant à lui, se pencha sur le devoir d'Amy.

« Tu bosses sur quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de lire son parchemin à l'envers.

« Euh, la botanique. » Répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Et bien, ça a l'air coton ! » Déclara-t-il après avoir lu quelques lignes de sa rédaction. « J'ai bien fait d'arrêter cette option. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Moi j'en ai besoin pour les études que je veux faire, mais j'aime bien alors ça va. » Dit Amy en souriant légèrement.

« Ah bon, tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda Peter en se penchant à son tour vers la Poufsouffle.

« De la recherche en médicomagie. » Lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon rondouillard.

« Ça a l'air drôlement bien, comme branche. » Fit Remus en souriant à la jeune fille.

A côté d'elle, Lily s'était replongée dans son livre pour éviter le regard pesant de Potter qui la fixait.

« Tu fais la gueule, Evans ? » Demanda le Gryffondor en se passant une énième main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement d'une voix froide.

« Oh, allez, sourit ! Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. » Lança Potter en lui faisant son regard le plus charmeur.

« Je ne cherche pas à être jolie, merci. » Rétorqua-t-elle sans lever la tête.

Amy regardait Lily avec appréhension, avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers Remus qui semblait prêt à intervenir à tout moment au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Sirius et Peter, eux, observaient la scène sans rien dire, comme attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Cela énerva Amy qui n'aimait pas les voir aussi passif devant le comportement de leur ami.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à l'être, puisque tu l'es déjà. » Déclara James en souriant malicieusement.

« Bon sang Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me lâche enfin la grappe ? » S'emballa Lily avant de regretter immédiatement sa question.

« C'est pourtant simple : sors avec moi. »

Excédée, Lily se leva brusquement et, balançant ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac, quitta la pièce précipitamment. Secouant la tête, Amy lâcha un soupir las avant de prendre elle aussi ses affaire et de partir à sa suite sans un regard vers les Maraudeurs, à présent seuls.

« Est-ce qu'un jour ça te dirait pas d'arrêter d'être con et de toujours foutre ta merde partout ? » Râla Sirius en lançant un regard médusé à son meilleur ami.

Amy finit par rattraper Lily un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner vers elle.

« J'en ai marre, Amy… » Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais. C'est un sale con. » Répondit la brune en la prenant par les épaules.

**_…_**

La fin du cours sonna enfin. Amy s'étira le dos avant de se lever et de sortir de sa salle de classe. Elle fit un signe de mains aux quelques Serdaigles avec qui elle partageait le cours d'enchantement, et se sépara d'Amanda et Laura qui partaient pour leurs prochains cours, pendant qu'elle allait faire un tour aux toilettes.

Une fois de retour dans les couloirs, elle regarda l'heure. Elle avait encore le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux cachots pour son cours de potion sans avoir à courir. Mais, la tête baissée sur sa montre, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle fut percutée par quelqu'un.

« Aoutch. Désolée.» Souffla-t-elle en se retournant.

« Tiens, ça devient une manie qu'on se rentre dedans… » Fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Face à elle, Sirius affichait un petit sourire. Sans doute était-il fier de sa dernière phrase. Amy essaya de cacher son malaise dans un sourire gêné.

« Oui, on dirait bien… » Siffla la jeune fille en se rappelant de leur rencontre en troisième année.

« Tu vas en cours ? » Lui demanda le Gryffondor sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oui, j'ai potion. » Répondit-elle en commençant à s'avancer le long du couloir.

« Attends, je t'accompagne. » Annonça Sirius en partant à sa suite.

Amy se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'ils étaient censés être amis, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y faire. Néanmoins, elle accepta sa compagnie en se disant que descendre deux étages avec lui, ce n'était pas la mort. Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit brisé par Sirius.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De quoi ? » S'étonna Amy.

« De t'avoir proposé de sortir avec moi. »

Amy le regarda avec surprise, puis prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question.

« C'est pas vraiment que je t'en veux, c'est plutôt que… Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'on me posait la question, ça m'a fait bizarre que ce soit dans ces conditions… »

« La première fois ? » S'étonna Sirius en tournant vers elle des yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. « Et avec ton premier copain ? »

Amy se mordilla un coin de la joue. Elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment vouloir avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Mais à la vue de son regard impatient, elle céda.

« Avec Cooper, ça s'est un peu fait tout seul… Il m'avait juste proposé d'aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, et de fil en aiguille on s'est plus ou moins mis ensemble… Mais en réalité il n'y avait rien de vraiment officiel. Et puis toi tu m'as juste embrassé à une fête, donc en fait c'est pareil. » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant au Gryffondor un regard malicieux.

Sirius détourna soudain les yeux de ceux de la jeune fille, en espérant que ses cheveux long lui tombant sur le visage cachent le fait qui rougissait légèrement. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais réellement demandé son avis à la Poufsouffle. La tête toujours droite, il tourna légèrement les yeux pour l'observer marcher à ses côté. Elle arborait un petit sourire alors que chacun de ses pas faisant rebondir ses boucles atour de son visage.

« En tout cas, tu avais raison. » Dit-elle soudain, sortant le Gryffondor de sa rêverie.

« A propos de quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est bien qu'on puisse se reparler normalement. » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus. Rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il accéléra légèrement pour venir se placer devant Amy qui s'arrêta net avant de le regarder sans comprendre.

« … Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix grave.

Amy ouvrit de grands yeux, à la fois étonnée et indignée. Alors que tout allait bien, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à tenir une conversation normale tous les deux, il fallait qu'il gâche tout.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu te prends pour Potter ou quoi ?! » Lui cria-t-elle avant de le contourner et de s'éloigner, furieuse.

Elle se mit alors à marcher rapidement, voulant à la fois s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Sirius et ainsi lui montrer son énervement. Elle l'entendit partir à sa suite en l'appelant, mais ne se retourna pas. Arrivée au grand escalier, elle descendit les marches presque en courant alors que Sirius fit résonner son prénom en le criant depuis l'étage supérieur. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait percevoir les regards des élèves qu'elle croisait passer entre elle et le Gryffondor. Elle choisit de les ignorer royalement et atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait du monde dans les couloirs, aussi elle espérait pouvoir se mêler à la foule pour semer Sirius.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la main. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à des yeux gris paniqués.

« Amy s'il-te-plait, attends ! Laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer ! » Supplia Sirius en resserrant sa prise autour de la main d'Amy quand il sentit que celle-ci tentait de la libérer de son étreinte.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais déjà tout dit l'autre jour. » Lui répondit-elle sèchement sans pour autant cesser de se débattre pour récupérer sa main.

« Non, pas tout. » Dit-il alors d'un air grave.

Lentement, Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, sans la lâcher. Soudain proche de lui, Amy oublia soudain son combat alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge. Sirius la regardait intensément, ses yeux orageux plongé dans les mélanges de bleu et de vert de ceux de la Poufsouffle.

« Quand je t'ai suivi à Pré-au-lard… J'avais juste envie de te voir. Je savais que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé approcher de toi, alors… Je ne supportais plus de lire de la haine dans tes yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Mais tu me manquais… »

Amy l'écoutait, figée, son cœur s'affolant à chaque phrase prononcée par le Gryffondor. Ses doigts se glacèrent alors qu'elle sentait la paume de Sirius devenir brûlante. Doucement, elle sentit le pouce du garçon faire des vas-et-viens le long du dos de sa main, la caressant tendrement.

« Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt, j'ai… J'ai vraiment eu peur. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant flippé de toute ma vie. » Continua Sirius en s'approchant très lentement d'elle, sa voix n'étant presque plus qu'un murmure.

Autour d'eux, le monde continuait de tourner. Des élèves allaient et venaient, et si certains les ignoraient, d'autres ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards en coin. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Plus rien ne comptait.

« Et te voir aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec cet imbécile de Cooper… » Commença Sirius avant d'être coupé par un petit rire nerveux de la part d'Amy.

« C'est vrai que c'est un imbécile… » Souffla-t-elle en baissant le regard vers leurs mains liées.

« … Le voir te prendre par la taille comme il la fait… ça m'a donné envie de le tuer. »

Amy releva subitement la tête vers Sirius. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être mal à l'aise, ou tout au plus en colère, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit à ce point.

« Le voir poser ses mains sur toi m'a rendu fou… »

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se rapprochèrent lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Les doigts de Sirius se mêlèrent à ceux gelés d'Amy.

« Alors quand on vous a croisé aux Trois Balais… J'ai perdu mon calme. Je pensais vraiment que tu t'étais remise avec lui, et… Je ne supportais pas son comportement envers toi. J'étais venu lui parler pour lui dire de te traiter correctement, et la situation s'est envenimée. »

Amy l'écoutait attentivement, mesurant le poids de chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ses yeux fixés dans la pupille noire du jeune homme. Elle sentait sa main droite commencer à trembler, tandis que la gauche était pressée contre celle de Sirius. Ils étaient proches, chaque seconde qui passait étant un centimètre de moins qui les séparait. Sirius releva sa main gauche et, du bout des doigts, repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Amy, qui frissonna en sentant un ongle lui frôler la joue. Sa respiration était saccadé, sa poitrine devenait presque douloureux tant son cœur battait.

« … Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Si tu savais comme je regrette… » Dit alors Sirius en baissant le regard. « J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que c'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Et si je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, ce n'était pas pour t'énerver ou te mettre mal à l'aise, mais… Je ne supporte pas de n'être qu'un ami pour toi… »

Sirius arrêta sa phrase, laissant planer un lourd silence pendant plusieurs secondes qui furent insupportables pour Amy. Elle tremblait, avait froid et chaud à la fois. Son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler tant elle se refusait à cligner des paupières. Lentement, Sirius s'approcha encore un peu plus près d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Amy se tendit, ignorant ce qu'il allait se passer. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Et si oui, que devrait-elle faire ? Le laisser ? Le repousser ? Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Sirius qui la fixait avec une expression étrange qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui. Elle le sentit prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Amy sembla s'arrêter.

« Mais je me doute que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, ou du moins que tu ne les partages plus… Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché. »

A ces mots, Amy sentit la main de Gryffondor glisser de la sienne. Figée, incapable de bouger, elle regarda Sirius s'éloigner comme au ralentit. Dans sa tête, tout était blanc. Seuls quelques mots tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit, comme une rengaine. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de spasmes. Elle regardait Sirius, de dos, se mêler à la foule.

_… Il l'aimait._

OH BON SANG ! SIRIUS BLACK L'AIMAIT !

Retrouvant soudain le contrôle de ses membres, Amy se mit à courir. Bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage, elle essayait difficilement de se faufiler au milieu d'une foule d'élèves. Quand, enfin, elle le vit.

« SIRIUS ! » Cria-t-elle sans plus aucune retenue.

Le Gryffondor se retourna à l'appel de son nom, et eut un air grandement étonné sur le visage quand il aperçut Amy qui slalomait entre les élèves. A bout de souffle, elle déboula devant lui et, trébuchant à moitié sur ses jambes chancelantes, appuya ses deux avant-bras sur le torse du jeune homme avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son gilet.

« Demande-le-moi encore ! » Haleta Amy en levant ses yeux vers lui.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-il sans comprendre.

« Ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, redis-le ! » Le supplia-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement. Ses yeux bleu-vert brillaient intensément, sans doute à cause des larmes qu'il voyait poindre à leur bord. Il sentait les doigts de la jeune fille serrer les pans de son gilet, la pression de ses bras collé contre lui. Il la sentait trembler. Lentement, alors qu'un sourire nerveux commençait à ses dessiner sur ses lèvres, le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. De sa main droite, il plaça une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille d'Amy, avant d'approcher un peu plus son visage du sien.

« Amelia Matthew, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Lui susurra-t-il.

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Amy hocha doucement la tête. Puis perdant alors tout contrôle, elle fit brusquement glisser ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et jeta ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sirius flancha de surprise avant de resserrer ses bras autour du dos d'Amy, plaquant ainsi leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Enivrée, Amy remonta l'une de ses mains et alla perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius.

Comme pour briser ce moment magique, la sonnerie de l'école résonna dans tout le château. A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent lentement, leurs respirations saccadée se mêlant l'une à l'autre. Sirius posa son front contre celui d'Amy.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oui, sans doute… » Murmura Amy.

Le Gryffondor posa tendrement un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Amy avant de la libérer de ses bras. Sans mouvements brusques, ils se séparèrent enfin avant de se souhaiter une bonne journée. Amy lui tourna alors le dos pour se rendre à son cours de potion, en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas se retourner. Sur son visage s'affichait un large sourire qu'elle semblait incapable de maîtriser.


	41. Chapitre 41

_Voici la suite! J'en suis à quasiment un chapitre par jour en ce moment, c'est de la folie. (tiens, un chapitre publié au milieu de la nuit, ça faisait longtemps, ça nous aurait presque manqué (non))_

_Alala, le chapitre 40... Pile 20 chapitre après la séparation, je suis tellement fière de ça! Je vais faire genre c'était trop calculé depuis le début (en fait non trop pas). Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez! _  
_Par contre, j'annonce, comparé au chapitre précédent, celui-ci va sans doute vous paraitre un peu court... Y'a, genre, 1000 mots de moins. Mais il reste néanmoins tout à fait convenable. Même si au fond, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... BON j'arrête de m'auto-flageller, ça commence à piquer là._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Merci encore à tous de suivre cette fanfiction, j'en suis réellement honorée (sans déconner c'est vrai, je vous béni. TOUS.). Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Il allait falloir qu'elle l'annonce à ses amies… C'était inévitable. Amy semblait flotter sur un petit nuage d'allégresse depuis le début de la journée, mais cette perceptive la fit bien vite redescendre sur terre. Il lui semblait déjà entendre dans sa tête la voix de Lily lui demandant si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle. Mais elle savait qu'il arrivera bien un moment où elle ne pourrait plus leur cacher la vérité : elle s'était remise avec Sirius Black.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à tourner le problème dans sa tête. Comment avouer à ses amies qu'elle avait de nouveau craqué ? Allaient-elles seulement comprendre ? Elle commençait à avoir peur de leur faire face, de leur dire. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il était hors de question pour elle de voir Sirius en cachette dans le dos de ses amies. Cela lui était inconcevable.

Elle avait décidé de prendre Amanda et Laura à part après les cours, pour leur annoncer. Pour Lily, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à la choper à un moment de la soirée pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Elle avait l'impression de partir en mission commando. Elle se doutait fortement des réactions que les filles auront quand elle leur dira… Elle s'attendait à tout. L'incompréhension, la colère, l'indignation. Elle s'attendait à devoir leur expliquer les raisons de son choix en détail, racontant la totalité de son échange avec le Gryffondor pour plaider sa cause. Elle était déjà fatiguée d'avance rien à l'idée de devoir tenir ce discours plusieurs fois. Mais il lui fallait passer par là, elle en était consciente.

Amy quitta son dernier cours avec une boule dans l'estomac. Elle allait se rendre dans sa salle commune et attendre le retour de Laura puis celui d'Amanda. Elle sentait déjà le stress monter en elle, cette crainte d'être incomprise et, pire encore, rejetée par ses amies. Marchant droit devant elle sans se soucier du monde autour d'elle, tel un zombi, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'un des canapés jaune et noir, s'installa dessus et commença à attendre. Elle attendit ainsi, fébrile, pendant de longues minutes avant que des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son coup depuis l'arrière du sofa.

« Lia ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Lança joyeusement Laura en se penchant en avant pour embrasser la joue de son amie.

« Plutôt, oui, et toi ? » Répondit Amy en essayant de ne pas trop faire trembler sa voix.

« Pffff, c'était chiant à mourir ! » Soupira l'irlandaise en contournant le canapé pour venir s'y assoir.

Amy se força à sourire alors que Laura lui racontait sa journée. Elle se sentait tendue, crispée, mais faisait son maximum pour paraitre le plus naturel possible. Et apparemment, Laura ne se rendait compte de rien. Quelques instants plus tard, elles furent rejointes par Amanda qui, elle, ne fut pas aussi dupe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Amelia ? Tu es toute pâle. » Fit remarquer la blonde en arrivant à leur niveau.

Amy avala difficilement sa salive et se pinça les lèvres. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Lentement, elle se releva et annonça à ses amies qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur dire en privé, en désignant leur dortoir du doigt. Les deux Poufsouffle eurent soudain l'air inquiète, et suivirent la brune sans poser de question jusqu'à leur chambre, déserte.

Amy s'assit sur son lit alors qu'Amanda refermait doucement la porte. Elle et Laura vinrent alors se placer debout face à Amy.

« Je vous conseille de vous asseoir… » Souffla-t-elle en se retenant de trembler.

De plus en plus soucieuse, les deux filles s'exécutèrent et prirent place sur le lit de Laura. Elles regardèrent fixement Amy qui se triturait nerveusement les mains.

« Ça ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, mais… » Commença Amy avant de marquer un pause.

« Amelia, nous sommes tes amies, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. » La rassura Amanda d'une voix douce.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle prit alors une longue et profonde inspiration avant de regarder ses amies d'un air grave.

« … Je me suis remise avec Sirius. » Fit-elle enfin, appréhendant la réaction de ses amies.

Les deux Poufsouffles la regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans réagir, encaissant la nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce que Laura se lève d'un bond.

« Ok, OK ! Et si tu reprenais depuis le début, hein ? Parce que là, je te préviens, je veux TOUT savoir ! » S'écria la métisse en arborait un immense sourire, avant de venir se jeter à côté d'Amy.

« J'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu en es arrivée là, moi aussi. » Ajouta Amanda en gardant son calme si posé qu'elle avait toujours.

Amy les regarda, à la fois surprise et soulagée. Esquissant un sourire nerveux, elle entreprit de tout leur raconter, leur discussion, ses aveux, sa déclaration… A chaque nouvelle phrase, elle sentait Laura sautiller sur le matelas. Quand, enfin, elle arriva à la fin de son récit, elle sentit de nouveau les bras de l'irlandaise se saisir de sa tête.

« C'EST TROP GENIAL ! » Lui hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille. « J'SUIS TROP MEGA CONTENTE ! »

« ET bah dis donc, quand il a quelque chose en tête celui-là, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. » Rigola Amanda en dégageant les bras de Laura du cou d'Amy, de peur qu'elle ne finisse par mourir étouffée.

Amy toussota après l'étreinte de son amie, avant de lancer des regards plein de gratitude aux deux autres filles.

« J'avais peur que vous le preniez mal… » Avoua-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

« Bah, pourquoi ? » S'étonna Laura en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« On n'est pas là pour te dire comment mener ta vie. » Ajouta Amanda en caressant tendrement le bras d'Amy.

La galloise serra ses amies du plus fort qu'elle le put contre elle. Elle était tellement heureuse de les avoir, de les savoir si compréhensive. Elle n'en doutait plus : ses amies étaient les meilleures du monde.

Après un long moment à rester discuter dans leur dortoir, entendant alors un estomac gargouiller bruyamment, les trois Poufsouffle se mirent d'accord pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et profiter d'un bon repas. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à quitter leur salle commune, Amanda posa la question fatidique.

« Au fait, tu l'as déjà dit à Lily, ou pas encore ? »

Amy se tourna vers la blonde avec dans les yeux un mélange de gêne et de peur. Elle la vit ensuite détourner le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Euh, non, pas encore… »

« Il va bien falloir que tu y passes. » Lança Laura en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la brune.

« Je sais… » Soupira Amy en secouant la tête. « Mais j'ai encore plus peur de sa réaction que de la vôtre. »

Souriant doucement, Amanda passa son bras autour de la taille de son amie, car sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre ses épaules sans un effort particulier.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lily est une fille intelligente, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra si tu lui expliques. » Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

Amy la remercia d'un sourire, tout en continuant à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait toujours l'attendre à la sortie de la Grande Salle et la prendre à part au moment où elle irait manger. Mais elle se demandait si cela ne devenait pas une amie chez elle de toujours venir retarder le repas de la rousse pour lui raconter ses histoires de cœur… Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre la fin du diner pour la retrouver après ? Elle n'eut plus vraiment besoin de se poser la question quand elle vit la Gryffondor postée dans le hall, près de la porte de la Grande Salle. L'estomac d'Amy se noua quand elle croisa le regard vert profond de Lily qui fonça directement vers elle.

« Coucou les filles, je vous pique Amy deux minutes ! » Annonça-t-elle avant de tirer sa victime par le bras sans attendre de réponse.

Amy jeta un dernier regard vers Amanda et Laura qui l'observait s'éloigner avec un air compatissant dans les yeux. Elle se laissa ainsi entrainer jusqu'à un recoin isolé, un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. A peine s'était-elle arrêtée que Lily se retourna vers Amy en lui lançant un regard sévère.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter, par hasard ? » Fit-elle en flanquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bah… » Hésita une seconde la Poufsouffle en repoussant une mèche bouclée de devant ses yeux qu'elle posa quelque part sur le plafond pour éviter les yeux de jade de son interlocutrice.

« Il s'est encore passé quelque chose avec Black, non ? » Demanda alors la rousse en se rapprochant de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Répliqua Amy sans réfléchir.

« Son comportement. » Soupira-t-elle.

**_…_**

Le deuxième cours de la journée pour les Gryffondor de sixième année se passait au cinquième étage. Arrivée depuis deux bonnes minutes devant la salle, Lily observait les élèves autour d'elle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Potter lui fit un sourire radieux en s'ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux. Ce crétin. A ses côtés, Remus et Peter semblaient plongés en pleine conversation. Et Black… Tiens, Black manquait à l'appel. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait rapidement, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre des point à cause de son retard…

Elle le vit arriver in extremis, le souffle court et le visage rouge. Il semblait avoir couru. Une fois au niveau de ses amis, il leur dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais qui sembla mettre les Maraudeur dans un état d'allégresse soudain. Potter lui serra la main, Remus lui tapota le dos et Peter sautilla sur place. Lily trouvait cela suspect. Qu'avait-il bien pu leur dire pour mettre ses amis dans cet état ?

Leur professeur arriva enfin, et se plaça devant la porte pour l'ouvrir d'un tour de clé. Laissant passer quelques élèves devant elle, la préfète se décala pour se retrouver au même niveau que Black dans la file d'élèves qui pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

« Tu es si content de ne pas être arrivé en retard que tu attends des félicitation ? » Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton railleur en esquissant un demi-sourire.

« Ah, non, ça n'a rien à voir. » Gloussa le garçon en secouant la tête.

Lily eut soudain un doute. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les Maraudeurs pour se douter que quelque chose se cachait derrière son sourire béat.

« Je te préviens, si vous préparez encore un mauvais coup, je n'hésiterais pas à… »

« Toujours pas, Mademoiselle la Préfète, tu n'es pas très douées pour les devinettes. » La coupa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Lily eut l'air surprise, mais ne put pas pousser son interrogatoire plus loin. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans leur classe, aussi alla-t-elle s'installer au premier rang pendant que Sirius prenait place quelques rangs plus loin en compagnie de sa bande de potes. Intriguée, Lily passa plus de temps à cogiter sur les raisons qu'avait Black d'être dans un tel état qu'à écouter son cours. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce sourire, elle en était persuadée… Mais quoi ?

Après le déjeuner, Lily avait un peu de temps devant elle avant son prochain cours. Profitant de la météo plutôt clémente ce jour-là, elle s'autorisa une petite promenade dans le parc, histoire de digérer et de s'aérer un peu. Elle regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Potter hurler son nom derrière elle. Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de se retourner, et lança un regard fort contrarié à son camarade de classe.

« Tu ne foutras donc jamais la paix ? » Le rembarra-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Oh ça non, il est bien trop coriace pour ça ! » Lança Black, qui se tenait juste derrière son ami qu'il dépassait de quelques centimètres.

Lily lui jeta un regard froid avant de constater qu'il arborait toujours ce même sourire qu'il avait déjà quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Certes, Sirius Black était un garçon plutôt enjoué, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le petit rigolo de la bande. Seulement, ce sourire-là, elle ne le connaissait pas. Et elle connaissait tous ses sourires. Celui du mec qui prépare une blague, celui du dragueur en quête d'une proie, celui de l'élève satisfait d'avoir eu une bonne note… Mais ce sourire, celui qu'il avait à cet instant précis, n'était aucun de ceux-là. Elle était perturbée par cet air ravi qu'il avait depuis le début de la journée. Voyant qu'elle le fixait depuis dix bonne secondes maintenant, Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Evans ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui : un sourire que je n'aime pas du tout. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Hey, mais moi aussi je souris ! » Lança Potter en pointant son visage de ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon sourire ? » S'étonna Black en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Répondit simplement Lily sans le quitter des yeux, ignorant Potter qui s'agitait à côté d'elle.

« Il n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. » Continua le brun en secouant la tête.

« Il cache quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça. » Répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller.

Comprenant soudain, Sirius se mit à rire en balançant sa tête en arrière avant de placer ses deux mains dans ses poches.

« Aaaah, ça, oui, il cache bien quelque chose, ma chère Evans… » Siffla le Gryffondor en fixant les nuages qui passaient au-dessus de lui.

« Moi, je ne te cache rien, Evans ! » Dit Potter en plaçant une main sur son cœur en signe de bonne foi.

« Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir quoi, exactement ? » Lança-t-elle à Black en continuant de faire comme si Potter n'était pas là.

Sirius baissa alors les yeux, et lui lança un regard quelque peu mystérieux avant de s'avancer vers la rousse, qui fit un léger mouvement de recul devant le geste inattendu du garçon. Sous l'œil hagard de Potter qui les observait la bouche entrouverte, Black se pencha près de l'oreille de Lily.

« Peut-être que Matthew aura la réponse… » Lui chuchota-t-il avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner d'elle, non sans lui avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil.

Lily resta figée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle proximité de la part de Black, et frissonna désagréablement en repensant à son souffle dans son cou… Elle croisa alors le regard médusé de Potter, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à l'intérieur du château, laissant le brun mal coiffé à son état catatonique. Qu'est-ce qu'Amy venait faire dans cette histoire ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

**_…_**

« Donc, j'attends tes explications. » Finit-elle par dire en plongeant son regard vert dans celui, mal à l'aise, de sa meilleure amie.

Amy avait passé son temps à se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre tout le long du récit de la rousse. Elle n'osait pas la regarder directement dans les yeux, et tortillait ses mains.

« Il s'est… Effectivement passé quelque chose. » Commença la brune en cherchant ses mots.

Lily la fixa, un sourcil levé, attendant la suite.

« … Mais encore ? » Finit-elle pas réclamer.

La Poufsouffle essayait de calmer la panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Respirant profondément, elle finit par prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Lily, et rassembla ton son courage pour lui dire ces quelques simples mots.

« … On s'est remis ensemble. »

La phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de la Gryffondor, qui fixait à présent son amie de ses deux grands yeux à présents ronds comme des billes.

« Vous QUOI ?! » S'écria-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise. « Mais t'es devenue dingue ! »

« Tu vois, j'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça. » Lança Amy d'un ton blasé.

« Mais évidemment que je le dis ! Bon sang Amy, tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ? Comment as-tu pu… »

« Et si tu me laisser t'expliquer, non ? » La coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Lily tiqua sur le ton sec de son amie. Elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais entendu lui parler comme ça, ou même parler comme ça tout court. Reprenant son calme, Lily acquiesça et, patiente, écouta le récit d'Amy.

**_…_**

« … Ah oui, quand même. » Souffla Lily, assise par terre, le dos contre le mur.

« Je te le fais pas dire… » Ajouta Amy, assise à côté d'elle.

« Je savais pas que les mecs devenaient aussi cons quand ils étaient amoureux… » Soupira la Gryffondor en secouant la tête.

« Pourtant, avec Potter, tu devrais être habituée, non ? » Plaisanta la brune avant de se recevoir une tape dans l'épaule.

Se relevant peu gracieusement, Lily tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Les deux filles, de nouveau face à face, restèrent silencieuses un instant.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une connerie… » Fit Lily dans un souffle.

« Moi non plus, je t'avouerai. » Pouffa la Poufsouffle en dégageant ses cheveux de ses épaules.

Lily lui sourit tendrement. Elle aimait Amy de tout son cœur, cette amie infaillible, cette petite sœur qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. La voir malheureuse lui était tout bonnement insupportable, et elle était prête à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait toujours garder le sourire. Car c'était cette Amy qu'elle aimait tant, celle qui souriait, celle qui aimait la vie. Lily le savait, elle n'était pas très douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais ceux qu'elle avait pour Amy était sincère : elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie aussi proche qu'elle.

Alors, ne sachant pas comment lui démontrer son attachement autrement, Lily ouvrit de larges bras en direction de la brune qui vint s'y lover avec bonheur. Elles s'étreignirent ainsi pendant un moment, savourant chaque seconde qui passait. Amy ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait apaisée. Et il n'y avait que Lily pour la mettre dans cet état en seulement quelques secondes.

« S'il redevient con, je me charge de son cas. » Murmura Lily.

« Je te fournirai volontiers les armes. » Rigola doucement Amy en se détachant lentement des bras de son amie.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire légèrement. Amy était soulagée. Elle avait réussi à annoncer sa nouvelle relation avec Sirius Black à ses amies, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne la rejette. Peut-être s'était-elle fait des films en craignant être ainsi incomprise, mais elle savait la situation compliquée, et ne pouvait vraiment prévoir les réactions des gens dans ces moment-là. Mais elle aurait dû le savoir.

Ses amies étaient tout simplement parfaites.


	42. Chapitre 42

_Coucou les gens!_

_Le chapitre 42! Le chapitre de la réponse à la vie, l'univers et... Ah non, en fait, non. _  
_Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu quelques jours un peu chargés, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Déjà que là je suis censée me lever demain matin et que j'ai quand même pris le temps de me coucher à 2h du mat' pour pouvoir finir avant demain (si c'est pas beau cet amour que j'ai pour vous)._

_Bref, voici la suite des aventures trépidantes (si si) d'Amy! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ J'espère aussi avoir le temps de commencer le suivant demain, sinon... Il faudra attendre un peu, j'en ai bien peur =/ Mais courage! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai déjà laissé passer deux mois entre deux chapitre, on parie que je peux faire mieux? Hein, hein! (Non, on va éviter.)_  
_Merci encore pour votre soutient, vos reviews, à tous mes followers et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en favori! Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous avec de la bave (mouark mouark) !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Amy repensa aux mots qu'avait eus Lily quelques heures plus tôt. _« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une connerie… »_. Il était vrai qu'elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, ni même aux conséquences… En fait, elle finissait même par se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser mariner encore un peu, plutôt que de se jeter directement dans ses bras. Mais sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Les mots de Sirius, ses gestes, son regard… Rien qu'en y repensant, Amy eut un frisson de plaisir. Se lovant un peu plus dans ses couvertures, elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ce garçon la rendait complètement folle, elle en était totalement consciente. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ça.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la première fois. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en mains, qu'elle ne laisse plus les évènements la dépasser. L'an dernier, c'était principalement Sirius qui avait mené la danse, elle n'avait fait que le suivre. Cette fois-ci, elle était décidée à ne plus se laisser embarquer. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Sirius, qu'elle mette les choses au clair… Qu'ils établissent des règles. Elle soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambrée. Fermant les yeux, elle se détendit et finit par s'endormir paisiblement, espérant que comme le disait l'adage, la nuit lui porterait conseil.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de voire Sirius seul, ce qui ne devrait pas être si compliqué maintenant qu'ils sortaient de nouveau ensemble. Mais croiser le Gryffondor fut plus compliqué que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettaient que peu de temps de pause communs, et ils ne partageaient aucune option commune, les Poufsouffles ayant en général cours avec les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. Les seuls moments où ils pouvaient vraiment se retrouver étaient les week-ends, mais Amy ne se voyait pas se couper de ses amies sous prétexte qu'elle avait un petit-ami, même si elle se doutait que ces dernières ne lui en voudront pas de vouloir passer un peu de temps seule avec son copain.

Elle y pensait encore, réfléchissait sans cesse, alors qu'elle marchait mécaniquement jusqu'à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, option qu'elle avait choisie de conserver malgré le fait que cela ne lui soit pas vraiment utile pour ses futures études. Mais elle se disait que par les temps qui couraient, savoir se défendre semblait nécessaire. Avançant tel un automate, elle était sourde aux bruits qui l'entouraient, la tête baissée, perdue dans ses divagations. Elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit une main la saisir par le bras, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vivement pour se trouver face à un visage affichant un petit sourire en coin.

« Bah alors, je te fais des signes depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'esquives encore ou quoi ? »

Amy fixa Sirius un instant avec stupéfaction, avant de lui sourire à son tour.

« Non, excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… » Souffla-t-elle en enroulant une de ses boucles autour de son doigt.

Le Gryffondor sembla alors se détendre. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient que très peu recroisés depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, et elle avait passé tellement de temps à chercher à le fuir ces derniers mois que l'inquiétude du garçon ne pouvait qu'être compréhensible. Regardant furtivement autour de lui, Sirius se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la Poufsouffle qui eut un léger frisson à son contact. Rougissante, sans pour autant perdre son sourire, Amy cala une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Dis-moi, tu penses qu'on aurait le temps de se voir un peu, ce week-end ? Je veux dire, juste tous les deux… » Lui dit-elle d'une voix faible, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

« Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. » Répondit Sirius en élargissant le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Je dirais aux garçons d'aller harceler Evans sans moi. » Ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Les sourcils d'Amy se froncèrent de contrariété. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non, mais la perspective d'utiliser Lily comme diversion ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Constatant l'air renfrogné de sa petite-amie, Sirius s'excusa doucement en lui caressant la joue de son pouce, faisant immédiatement oublié sa colère naissante à la jeune fille. Alors qu'il s'avançait de nouveau pour l'embrasser, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux de Sirius.

« En fait il y a deux-trois petites choses dont j'aurais voulu parler avec toi. » Lui avoua-t-elle en fixant sa pupille noire.

Sirius eu soudain l'air soucieux. Il stoppa son mouvement pour se reculer légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amy.

« Deux-trois petites choses, comme quoi ? » L'interrogea-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

« Rien de grave, ne prends pas cet air flippé. » Le rassura-t-elle en riant. « Non, je veux juste qu'on mette les choses au point… Entre nous. »

Comprenant soudain, Sirius poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de retrouver son sourire et de hocher positivement la tête.

« D'accord, mais je vais peut-être te laisser y aller maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi. » Dit-il en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

« Merci, j'apprécie ! » Rit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, déposant un baiser sur la joue du Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, elle s'éloigna de lui sans le regarder et reprit sa route en pressant le pas, les joues roses et un large sourire collé sur les lèvres. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait entreprenante avec lui, et qu'elle l'embrassait spontanément… Bon, oui, c'était sur la joue, mais c'était un bon début à ses yeux. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois. Elle lui avait quand même sauté au cou quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, et l'avais embrassé. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un acte réfléchi, contrairement à celui-ci.

**_…_**

Le samedi matin, les élèves de Poudlard purent constater avec bonheur que le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Chacun y allait de ses projets de promenades, de révisions au soleil et autres jeux qu'ils prévoyaient de faire dans le parc. Dès le matin, Amy avait fait part à Amanda et Laura de sa volonté d'avoir un moment seule avec Sirius pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Compréhensives, les deux jeunes filles lui assurèrent que cela ne les dérangeait pas et l'encouragèrent dans sa démarche. Amy les remercia silencieusement d'un sourire avant de quitter le dortoir pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait pouvoir croiser Sirius dans la matinée pour lui proposer de se retrouver en début d'après-midi, s'il était libre.

Par chance, elle n'eut pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps, car à peine sortaient-elles de la Grande Salle qu'Amy, Amanda et Laura croisèrent les quatre Maraudeur en route pour leur premier repas de la journée. Après s'être salués, Laura attrapa le bras d'Amanda et fit un signe à Amy avant de trainer son amie vers la sortie du château. De leur côté, les Maraudeur flanquèrent quelques claques dans le dos de Sirius avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, laissant le couple seul. Après quelques regards en biais un peu gênés, Sirius s'approcha des lèvres d'Amy pour y déposer délicatement un léger baiser. Retenant difficilement les muscles de sa joue, la jeune fille affichait un demi-sourire en passant lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle se réhabitue à tout ça.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius.

Redescendant soudain sur terre, Amy releva les yeux vers ceux du garçon qui la regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse.

« Oui, ça va bien, et toi ? » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire à son tour, avant de tendre lentement la main vers les cheveux de la jeune fille, commençant à jouer négligemment avec l'une de ses mèches qui tombait le long de son bras.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit quelque part en particulier, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il alors en fixant la pointe des cheveux d'Amy qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment… Comme il fait beau, j'avais pensé qu'on pouvait se retrouver dans le parc. » Proposa la Poufsouffle en regardant à son tour les doigts du garçon s'enrouler autour des boucles de ses cheveux bruns.

« Bonne idée. Vers quelle heure ? » Continua-t-il en relevant son regard vers elle.

« Après le déjeuner ? J'ai promis aux filles de passer la matinée avec elles… »

« Okay, pas de problèmes. On pourrait se retrouver à la sortie ouest, si ça te va. » Lui proposa le Gryffondor.

« Ça me va, oui. »

« Parfait, à tout à l'heure alors. » Conclut Sirius avant d'embrasser la joue d'Amy et de disparaitre derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.

Amy resta interdite quelques secondes. Sirius ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette ce matin, et elle s'en était aperçue. Et cela la turlupinait. Son air évasif, ses regards perdus… Et Pourquoi lui avoir proposé la sortie ouest du château en premier lieu ? De ce qu'elle en savait, ce passage n'était que peu fréquenté, la plupart des élèves préférant emprunter l'entrée principale. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle prit la direction de la grande porte, et quitta le château pour partir à la recherche de ses amies.

**_…_**

Pendant toute la durée du repas de midi, Amy resta pensive, répondant vaguement à ses amies quand elles lui parlaient. Elle se repassait sans cesse ce qu'elle voulait dire à Sirius, voulant être certaine de ne rien oublier. Et puis, l'attitude qu'avait eue le Gryffondor l'inquiétait. Il lui avait paru si hésitant, si différent de la première fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Amy se dit qu'elle devrait également éclaircir ce point avec lui. De temps à autres, entre deux gorgées d'eau, elle jetait de brefs coups d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor, cherchant à repérer une masse de cheveux bruns qui avait dû se placer de l'autre côté de la salle puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver parmi la foule d'élèves qui déjeunaient.

A la fin de son dessert, Amy quitta Amanda et Laura qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne après-midi. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, se demandant si Sirius l'attendait déjà.

**_…_**

Affamé, Sirius était sur le point de se saisir de son troisième dessert. Engagé dans une grande conversation avec James, il en avait presque oublié le temps qui passait. Alors qu'il fourrait une impressionnante bouchée de fraisier dans sa bouche, il entendit la voix de Remus, à sa droite, lui demander à quelle heure il avait rendez-vous avec Amelia.

« Elle a dit après le déjeuner, mais n'a pas donné d'heure précise. » Avait répondu le brun une fois sa bouchée de gâteau avalée. « D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, histoire d'être déjà là quand elle arrivera… »

« Bah, c'est plutôt raté ça, non ? » Fit Peter de sa petite voix, assis en face de Remus.

« Comment ça raté ? » Demanda Sirius en relevant brusquement de grands yeux surpris vers son ami.

« Il me semble l'avoir vue sortir il y a quelques minutes. » Répondit-il en désignant la porte de la Grande Salle de son pouce.

« Effectivement, du coup, c'est raté. » Lança James d'un ton sarcastique en jetant un sourire goguenard à son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?! » S'emporta Sirius en gobant littéralement le reste de sa part de fraisier avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

« Ouah, je l'avais jamais vu détaler aussi vite, surtout pour une fille… » Souffla James en suivant son ami des yeux, penché en avant sur la table.

« Il doit être sacrément mordu… » Soupira Remus.

**_…_**

Sirius courut dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était Poudlard pour atteindre, en à peine quelques minutes, à la sortie ouest du château, menant sur le parc. C'était une porte plutôt étroite, permettant le passage d'une ou deux personnes en même temps, pas plus. Le couloir qui y menait était désert, la majorité des étudiants étant soit en train de manger, soit déjà dehors. Une fois la sortie en vue, Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et s'avança d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré jusqu'à la porte ouverte, laissant apparaitre une étendue d'herbe d'un vert vif ainsi que quelques arbres bourgeonnants. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait distinguer si Amy était là ou non. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Lentement, il passa la porte.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, le dos tourné vers la porte, assise sur un petit mur de pierre qui partait des murs du château pour finir un peu plus loin, comme s'il n'avait jamais été fini. Le vent faisait se soulever le bout de ses longs cheveux éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Semblant être perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Doucement, faisant le moins de bruits possible, il s'avança vers elle, mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement lorsque, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Amy se retourna.

**_…_**

Elle était arrivée depuis environ cinq minutes. Elle était contente d'être en avance, cela lui permettrait de mettre ses idées en ordre avant l'arrivée de Sirius. Patiente, elle s'était hissée sur le mur jouxtant la porte et, une fois installée, avait laissé son regard se promener le long du parc. Elle observait chaque branche, chaque brin d'herbe ballotté par le vent, laissant son esprit s'apaiser dans la contemplation des nuages. De temps à autres, elle se tournait vers la porte dans l'espoir d'y voir Sirius. Quand enfin ce fut le cas, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le regarda avancer jusqu'à se placer en face d'elle, avant de placer ses mains dans les poches de son jean délavé. Amy, toujours assise sur son petit mur, plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors que le vent les envoyait en plein dans son visage. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas les avoir attachés.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole, attendant de l'autre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Finalement, c'est Amy qui prit la parole en premier, se disant que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de cette rencontre.

« Tu as bien mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Plutôt oui, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que tu voulais me voir… » Répondit Sirius sur un ton presque maussade.

Amy eut une espère ce frisson désagréable. Il avait l'air bizarre. Pas en colère, non, ni déprimé, mais… Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

« Oui, en effet… Je voulais juste qu'on discute de… De nous. Que tout soit clair. » Lui dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

Elle prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Par où allait-elle commencer ? Elle se sentait soudain perdue, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait répété dans sa tête s'était soudainement envolé. Elle se pinça les lèvres, essayant de retrouver son calme et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Tant pis, elle improviserait.

« Déjà, je veux que tu saches que je ne remets pas en cause le fait qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par un long soupir de soulagement de la part de Sirius.

« Putain, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! » Souffla-t-il. « Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me balancer que c'était une erreur et que tu voulais laisser tomber. » S'expliqua-t-il devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai vraiment donné cette impression ? » S'étonna Amy.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en affichant un visage souriant, plus détendu.

« Non, c'est rien. Je t'en prie, continue. »

Stupéfaite, Amy secoua doucement sa tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui, donc, euh… » Hésita-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. « Je veux juste qu'on se mette d'accord. D'abord, même si on est de nouveau ensemble, je dois t'avouer que je vais sans doute avoir encore un peu de mal à te faire totalement confiance… Enfin, comme avant, quoi… » Dit-elle à demie-voix, comme l'on avouerait quelque chose d'un peu honteux.

« Oui, c'est compréhensible. » Se contenta de dire Sirius.

« Alors du coup, j'aurais voulu… Qu'on prenne notre temps, tu comprends ? Qu'on ne se précipite pas… »

« Oui, oui, je comprends tout à fait. »

Amy, les joues rosies d'embarras, n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait de parler de sexe avec son petit-ami, et espérait sincèrement qu'il ait vraiment compris ce à quoi elle pouvait faire allusion.

« Par contre, même si on prend notre temps, n'espère pas pouvoir aller voir ailleurs sans t'en tirer à bon compte. » Lâcha-t-elle alors en affichant un petit rictus.

« Alors ça, jamais ! J'ai peut-être eu plusieurs copines, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'en ai jamais trompé une seule ! » Assura Sirius avec fierté.

_« Non, tu préférais les larguer avant, je suppose… »_ Pensa Amy avec amertume avant de rapidement chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Elle voulait oublier ça. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec ce genre d'idées noires. Reprenant son sourire, elle releva la tête vers Sirius.

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te larguer ? » Demanda la jeune fille sur un petit ton un peu narquois.

« Bah… Je me suis dit que peut-être, c'était juste sous le coup de l'émotion. Après… Après ce que je venais de te dire… »

Les joues d'Amy s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle revoyait la scène dans sa tête. Gênée, elle esquissa un petit sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« Mais tu sais… »

Amy releva subitement la tête en voyant que Sirius s'approchait lentement d'elle. Ainsi postée, son visage se trouvait presque pile en face de celui du garçon qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Doucement, tendrement, elle sentit les doigts du Gryffondor se poser sur sa joue, dégageant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Elle frissonna à son contact, ses yeux à présent plongé dans ceux de Sirius qui la regardait intensément.

« Ce que je t'ai dit… » Commença-t-il, presque en chuchotant. « Je ne l'avais jamais dit avant. A personne. Je crois que je ne l'avais même jamais ressenti. »

L'estomac d'Amy se crispa tandis que son cœur semblait parti pour danser une samba. Son nez gelé et celui de Sirius se touchaient presque, alors que la main du jeune homme se glissait lentement dans les cheveux bouclés de la Poufsouffle, procurant une sensation grisante à cette dernière. Elle avait toujours aimé qu'on lui touche le cuir chevelu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle sentait les doigts de Sirius la caresser, tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur celle d'Amy pour ensuite s'en saisir doucement.

« … Je peux t'embrasser ? » Lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Quoi ? » Souffla Amy en pouffant presque devant le ridicule de la question.

« Je préfère demander, on sait jamais… » Répondit-il en souriant.

« … T'es bête… » Chuchota Amy en approchant un peu plus son visage.

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sirius se poser sur les siennes avec grâce, tel un papillon se posant sur une fleur. Elle se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle commençait à intensifier leur baiser, suivie de près par un Sirius d'abord étonné puis enivré. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, comme figés dans le temps, comme si le monde ne tournait plus, comme si tout s'était arrêté. Comme si plus rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux. Le parc, les gens, les cours, la guerre… Tout semblait si loin.

Amy rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la pression des lèvres du Gryffondor sur les siennes diminuer, et se détacha en douceur de Sirius qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il laissa cependant retomber celle qu'il avait placée derrière la tête de la brune. A seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sirius adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et séducteur à Amy.

« Ça te dit une balade ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.


	43. Chapitre 43

_COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !_

_Je suis vraiment, mais VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE pour ce retard de MONSTRE ! Après un mois d'avril très fructueux où j'ai pondu 15 chapitres d'un coup, j'ai eu comme on dit une bonne grosse baisse de régime des familles. Du coup, j'ai rien écrit de tout le mois de mai et une bonne partie de juin. La lose totale. Mais du coup ça m'a permis de faire un peu le point sur cette histoire, et la tournure que je voulais lui faire prendre._  
_Et c'était justement là que ça péchait : J'avais peur que maintenant que le « but » de l'histoire était atteint (à savoir que Sirius et Amy se remettent ensemble), celle-ci ne perde un peu de son intérêt. Pourtant je sais où je veux mener mon récit et ce que je compte faire après, mais j'avais un peu l'impression de tourner en rond._

_De ce fait, j'ai pris une décision qui va justifier le raiting T de cette fanfiction. Oui, vous avez bien compris, on va commencer à parler de touche-pipi, de papouilles en scrèd' dans le noir, de câlins, de bécotage, de tripotage, de crac-crac, d'amour, de sexe._  
_**SI TU ES MINEUR(E), NE LIS PAS LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC !  
**Si tu es mineur(e) et que tu lis quand même la suite de cette fic … Bah en fait je peux rien te dire, j'ai fait pareil dans ma prime jeunesse… Mais je t'aurais prévenu !_  
_Oui parce que bon, j'ai été (relativement (ou pas (en fait non))) sage jusque-là, mais à un moment faut pas déconner._

_Ah oui et sinon, grande annonce : j'ai un travail ! JOIE ! (ARGENT !) C'est cool mais du coup j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire qu'avant (si on prend pas en compte les fois où j'avais tout mon temps et que j'ai rien foutu… Oui en fait, yaura pas de gros gros changement. Mais je voulais juste dire que j'avais du taff parce que je suis trop heureuse ^^)_

_Bon j'arrête de raconter ma life parce qu'on s'en fout (un peu (beaucoup (carrément (rayer les mentions inutiles (j'ai toujours ce foutu problèmes de parenthèses (faut que j'me soigne))))), je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise malgré le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour l'écrire :)_  
_Bonne lecture les chouchous !_

* * *

Alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux, Amy papillonna quelques secondes, luttant contre l'envie qu'elle avait de se rendormir alors qu'elle entendait autour d'elle les bruits de ses amies s'agitant dans leur folle valse du matin. Elle étouffa un bâillement en enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller tout en s'étirant longuement sous ses draps. Ouvrant un œil, elle tendit son bras à travers l'épais rideau jaune et noir de son lit pour se saisir de son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. Dix heure et quart. Elle poussa un petit soupir. Vu l'heure, impossible de se rendormir. Elle se résigna à continuer son rêve et se redressa péniblement tout en dégageant son visage de ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

Cependant, elle prit quelques instants avant de se décider à se lever. Dans sa tête repassait chaque détail de son après-midi de la veille, la faisant tour à tour sourire, frissonner ou sentir se contracter son estomac. Elle se remémorait cette sensation grisante qu'elle avait ressentie quand la main de Sirius s'était glissée dans la sienne, sentant les doigts du Gryffondor se mélanger aux siens. Des battements de son cœur quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés. De la voix grave de Sirius qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, de son rire clair et franc qui semblait s'envoler au-dessus d'eux.

Elle revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de Laura s'élever sur sa droite.

« Debout la marmotte ! » Hurla l'irlandaise en écartant soudainement les rideaux avant de se jeter sur le lit d'Amy.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise en sentant son amie s'affaler sur elle et se sentit retomber en arrière sous son poids.

**_…_**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'Amy enfile ses vêtements, les trois Poufsouffles sortirent de leur salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Amanda, qui avait déjà déjeuné, les quitta une fois dans le hall pour rejoindre son groupe d'étude d'Arithmancie alors que les deux autres avançaient à grands pas jusqu'à leur table. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, Amy remarqua Sirius de loin, sur le point de quitter la salle. Une seconde plus tard, leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune fille sentit ses joues se contracter en un sourire presque involontaire auquel le garçon répondit aussitôt en lui adressant un signe de la main. Elle le salua à son tour, ses lèvres affichant toujours un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle sursauta soudain en sentant une main claquer contre son omoplate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le voir ! » Lui lança Laura d'un ton enjoué.

Amy regarda sa camarade avec un soupçon d'hésitation, avant de se retourner vers Sirius qui disparaissait derrière la lourde porte de la Grande Salle. La petite pointe de frustration qu'elle ressentit à ce moment dû se voir sur son visage car Laura se mit alors à la pousser un peu plus fort pour l'éloigner de la table des Poufsouffle.

« Allez ! Cours-lui après ! » L'encouragea la métisse.

« Non mais ça va Laura, j'aurais sans doute d'autres occasions de le voir dans la journée ! » Se défendit Amy en repoussant doucement le bras de son amie avant de s'asseoir.

Elle entendit Laura pousser un soupir avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle et de commencer à remplir son assiette de toast, d'œufs et de saucisses. De son côté, Amy restait pensive alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une banane. Elle avait clairement eu envie de foncer droit sur Sirius à peine son regard s'était posé sur lui. Elle avait eu envie de lui sauter au cou à l'instant même où ses yeux gris avaient croisé les siens. Elle avait ressenti un désir brulant de l'embrasser quand un sourire charmeur avait illuminé son visage. Amy, sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer, porta son verre à ses lèvres pour essayer de cacher son embarras, alors que des bribes de leur conversation de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire.

**_…_**

Ils avançaient doucement, sans se presser, comme si cela permettait au temps de passer plus lentement. La voix de Sirius résonnait doucement jusqu'aux oreilles d'Amy qui, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures s'enfonçant légèrement dans l'herbe d'un vert foncé, affichait un léger sourire à la fois distrait et séducteur. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se frôlant sans pour autant se toucher, à seulement quelques centimètres les séparant. Un vent léger soufflait tout autour d'eux, faisant voleter les cheveux d'Amy autour de son visage. Ceux de Sirius, eux, étaient tenus en arrière en une queue de cheval visiblement faite à la va-vite, laissant quelques longues mèches noires retomber sur son front et le long de ses joues. Amy aimait ça, elle le trouvait tellement séduisant ainsi coiffé, ce côté mi-négligé-mi-soigné comme s'il avait essayé de faire un effort auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune fille quand elle sentit les doigts de Sirius effleurer le dos de sa main droite. Lentement, de sa main gauche, elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, les calant tant bien que mal derrière son oreille. Osant lever un regard vers le Gryffondor, elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait à présent en silence, affichant son éternel et irrésistible sourire. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait rougir, Amy se pinça légèrement les lèvres pour essayer de contenir son envie nerveuse de sourire et regarda simultanément ses pieds, ceux de Sirius, leurs mains proches avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel quelque peu nuageux de cette belle journée de fin avril. Elle se sentait anxieuse, nerveuse, se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore du mal à retrouver cela naturel de marcher près de lui.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent de nouveau. Nouveau frisson. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit les doigts fins de Sirius s'attarder un peu plus longtemps contre les siens. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne retire sa main s'il était trop brusque, il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de ceux d'Amy, provocant chez cette dernière un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourra l'échine. Alors, à son tour, elle se mit à répondre doucement à ses caresses, enroulant son index autour de celui du Gryffondor, faisant remonter son pouce jusqu'à la paume chaude de sa main pour y tracer de petits cercles du bout du doigt. Elle sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et, d'un bref coup d'œil, aperçu Sirius se mordiller presque imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure. Un petit sourire presque carnassier fit alors son apparition sur le visage d'Amy. Il était rare qu'elle le voie ainsi se contenir, affichant son désir d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'elle faisait avait de l'effet sur lui, et cela lui apportait une satisfaction qui lui était jusque-là encore inconnue. Elle jouait avec lui. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui, elle pouvait décider de tout arrêter d'un seul coup, de l'attirer pour soudainement refuser d'aller plus loin, elle pouvait le rendre fou si elle le voulait. Une partie d'elle sembla vouloir rejeter en bloc cette hypothèse. Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, mais la simple possibilité de ne serait-ce que _pouvoir_ le faire la mettait à présent dans tous ses états. Elle eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre elle, d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour y respirer son odeur, de plonger sa mains dans ses cheveux épais.

Plongée dans ses pensées, perdue dans ses sentiments, c'était à peine si elle sentait les doigts de Sirius s'enrouler doucement autour des siens alors que leurs mains se lièrent. Ils marchaient à présent côté-à-côté, tout proche, leurs mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Silencieux, comme si parler pouvait briser ce moment. Amy souriait. Elle avait envie de donner une vraie nouvelle chance à cette histoire, même si la peur viscérale qu'elle avait de faire une énorme erreur ne la quittait pas vraiment. Mais à cet instant, à cette seconde précise de sa vie, c'était comme si rien d'horrible ne pouvait plus arriver. Elle avait l'impression de retomber un an en arrière, quand elle venait retrouver Sirius les week-ends et qu'ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser à l'abri des regards. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment que la situation actuelle était totalement différente. A l'époque, leur relation avait totalement guidée par les désirs de Sirius. Il n'avait jamais hésité à l'embrasser ou la prendre contre lui quand il en avait envie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie maîtresse de leurs moments amoureux et n'avait jamais pris l'initiative, laissant ce privilège au Gryffondor. A l'époque, tout cela lui avait paru normal. Etait-ce lié à son manque d'expérience comparé à lui, ou alors cette idée stupide qu'elle avait que c'était au garçon de faire le premier pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit alors Sirius tiquer, relever la tête et fixer quelque chose devant lui. Surprise et curieuse, Amy chercha en direction de son regard, pour finalement voir un groupe de fille de cinquième années un peu plus loin les fixant d'un regard à la fois mauvais et moqueur. Amy se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne surtout pas pousser un soupir las. Elle les avait oubliées. Les groupies. Les filles du fan-club de Sirius Black (bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas sûre que ce dernier existe réellement). Elle sentit Sirius se tendre alors que ses doigts se refermaient plus fermement contre la main de la Poufsouffle. Alors, affichant un sourire calme, Amy serra doucement la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, caressant ses doigts de son pouce. Cela sembla surprendre Sirius qui la regardait à présent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement.

« Tu n'as plus peur qu'on nous surprenne ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, comme si la question était restée trop longtemps dans sa gorge.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire cristallin avant de tourner ses yeux bleutés vers ceux de son petit-ami. Son visage affichant une expression inquiète, il semblait appréhender sa réponse.

« Vu qu'on s'est embrassé dans un couloir noir de monde quand on s'est remis ensemble, je pense que la question ne se pose plus vraiment. » Dit Amy sur un ton espiègle en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Sirius lâcha un ricanement en secouant la tête. Il était vrai que niveau discrétion, il y avait mieux.

« Et puis… »

Le Gryffondor tourna de nouveau son regard vers Amy. Elle fixait un point quelque part dans le vide, à hauteur du sol. Elle paraissait pensive, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement en un vague sourire.

« … Je n'ai plus tellement envie de me cacher. » Acheva-t-elle en tournant son regard vers celui de Sirius.

Puis, sans se préoccuper du groupe de fille, sans se préoccuper du reste du monde, Sirius se pencha vers elle et apposa ses lèvres contre celles, douce et tièdes, d'Amy qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser.

**_…_**

Essayant d'oublier les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre à la simple pensée de son après-midi de la veille, Amy acheva de manger son petit déjeuner et décida d'aller s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre en compagnie de Laura afin de profiter du temps plutôt clément de la journée. La fin de leur matinée fut occupée à se prélasser dans l'herbe en lisant et papotant, le passe-temps favori de Laura.

Étendue sur la pelouse d'un vert vif, Amy observait en silence les nuages qui passaient lentement au-dessus d'elle. Le vent encore frais du début du printemps faisait danser les branches du marronnier au pied duquel elle s'était installée, mêlant le bruissement des feuilles entre elles aux éclats de voix des élèves se promenant dans le parc.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Amy tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite pour voir Laura couchée sur son flanc à côté d'elle, lui adressant un petit sourire espiègle.

« A rien en particulier. » Lui répondit la brune en retournant son regard vers le ciel.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna la jeune fille. « Même pas une petite pensée pour ton chéri ? » Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en élargissant son sourire.

Amy ne répondit pas, fixant toujours les nuages de ses yeux bleu-vert. Elle inspira lentement, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle sentait l'air froid parcourir son nez et sa gorge pour finir par remplir ses poumons.

« Oui, bah, j'y pense toujours un peu, en fait… » Souffla-t-elle alors en suivant des yeux un nuage qui ressemblait à une tortue sur le dos.

« Ahah, j'en étais sûre. » Ricana doucement Laura en s'étalant un peu plus sur l'herbe. « Parce que tu nous as pas vraiment raconté comment ça s'était passé, hier. »

« Bien sûr que si, je vous ai raconté ! » Se défendit aussitôt Amy en se tournant vivement vers son amie.

« Non, dire ''c'était chouette'', c'est pas raconter, Lia ! » Rétorqua Laura.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça ! » Ajouta la brune en se redressant légèrement pour mieux la voir.

« Bah moi j'ai retenu que ça ! » Lança l'irlandaise sur un ton faussement boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu choisis de ne te souvenir que de ce qui t'arranges que je n'ai rien raconté ! » Se mit à rire Amy en se saisissant d'une poignée d'herbe qu'elle arracha avant de la lancer au visage de Laura.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri en recevant quelques brins sur la tête, et contre-attaqua immédiatement se jetant sur Amy pour la chatouiller sans pitié. Après un combat sans merci qui se termina sur une capitulation de la Galloise, les deux filles prirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Ça se passe bien, avec lui ? » Demanda Laura entre deux profondes inspirations.

Allongée sur le dos, Amy ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, comptant mentalement le nombre de ses battements de cœur à chaque insufflation. C'était du Laura tout craché. Laura, qui était pourtant réputée pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche quelques soient les circonstances, était tout bonnement incapable d'être claire quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dire à Amy qu'elle se faisait du souci pour elle, mais cela s'était ressenti dans sa dernière question. Son ton un peu hésitant, le fait qu'elle ait essayé de la faire rire en déclenchant leur petite bagarre… Amy finit par rouvrir ses paupières, avant de tourner la tête vers Laura pour lui adresser un sourire affectueux.

« Oui, ça se passe bien. » Répondit-elle simplement. « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »

Laura se contenta de lui sourire à son tour avant de se redresser plus ou moins difficilement.

« Ah ! Tout ça m'a donné faim, pas toi ? »

La brune lui lança un regard interloqué. Elles avaient mangé leur petit-déjeuner tout juste deux heures plus tôt, comment pouvait-elle avoir déjà faim de nouveau ? Elle soupira devant le regard impatient de la jeune irlandaise qui commençait déjà à se demander à voix haute ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir prendre au déjeuner.

**_…_**

Amy finissait de se brosser les dents, quand la question d'Amanda la stoppa soudain dans son mouvement.

« Au fait, tu sais si vous avez des moments où vous pourrez vous voir en semaine, Sirius et toi ? »

La brune resta figée un moment, regardant son amie d'un air surpris et interrogateur.

« Comment cha ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de cracher le dentifrice qu'elle avait dans sa bouche.

« Je veux dire… » Commença Amanda en enfilant le bas de son pyjama, « Cette année, entre les cours qu'on a plus et les options qu'on a pas pris, on a pas mal de temps libre. Vous auriez pu en profiter si vous avait des heures de libre en commun. »

Les yeux interloqués de la galloise continuaient à dévisager la blonde comme si elle s'était subitement mise à lui parler dans une langue extra-terrestre. L'idée même de comparer son emploi du temps avec celui de Sirius ne lui était, à aucun moment, venue à l'esprit. Et elle s'en trouvait fortement stupide. Balbutiant, n'arrivant pas à cacher sa légère honte de ne pas y avoir pensé d'elle-même, Amy détourna le regard, faisant mise de chercher quelque chose dans sa trousse de toilette.

« Euh, et bien… Non, pas vraiment en fait… Enfin, je veux dire, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé… Je ne sais pas si on a effectivement des moments de libre en même temps dans la semaine… »

Amy espérait profondément que sa gêne ne se remarque pas, même si elle se doutait que le ton hésitant de sa voix la trahirait forcément. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour masquer ses émotions.

« Il faudrait que vous échangiez vos emplois du temps pour comparer. » Suggéra alors Laura en passant sa tête par le rideau de son lit à baldaquin.

« Hum, oui, il faudra qu'on fasse ça le week-end prochain… »

« Oh non, non, non ! » L'interrompit l'irlandaise en sautant de son lit avant de se placer devant l'entrée de leur petite salle de bain. « Hors de question que tu attendes toute une semaine ! Il faut que tu le fasses tout de suite ! »

« Tout de suite ?! » Répéta Amy.

« Oui, bon, demain matin. » Rectifia Laura en secouant négligemment la main.

« Demain ?! » S'étrangla de nouveau la brune en manquant de faire tomber son tube de crème hydratante pour le visage sur le sol carrelé de la pièce. « Mais je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le voir demain, comment veux-tu que je lui donne mon emploi du temps ? »

« Tu le croiseras forcément dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir à ce moment-là. » Conclu la métisse en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Amy entendit la porte du dortoir grincer sur ses gonds, laissant apparaitre Sophia et Helena, en grande discussion, dans son encadrement. A peine les regards des deux groupes de filles s'étaient-ils croisés que l'ambiance de la salle devint soudain plus froide et tendue. Helena lança un regard où se lisaient le mépris et le dédain sur Amy, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain de laquelle elle la vira presque, Sophia sur ses talons. Amy retint un soupir râleur au fond de sa gorge, avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Laura et Amanda d'un signe de main et de se glisser dans l'habitacle rassurant de son lit.

Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Laura. Elle se sentait partagée, ne sachant laquelle de ses émotions était la plus forte. D'un côté, il y avait cette envie de suivre l'idée de son amie et de pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de plus auprès de Sirius dès les prochains jours. De l'autre, il y avait la peur. Celle de ne pas savoir si elle serait capable d'aller aux devants de Sirius, en pleine Grande Salle, devant toute l'école, s'affichant ouvertement comme étant effectivement et définitivement avec lui, le tout en restant le plus naturelle possible… Elle était déchirée entre sa volonté de ne plus vivre leur relation dans l'ombre, et sa crainte de ne pas réussir à assumer le regard des autres sur elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais été sur le devant de la scène, elle qui n'avait toujours été qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres, une jeune fille comme il y en a des centaines dans ce château, rien d'autre comme adolescente comme les autres.

Mais elle n'était plus vraiment _comme les autres_.

Elle était la petite amie de Sirius Black.

Et elle allait l'assumer.


	44. Chapitre 44

_Hey hey hey! Coucou les loulous!_  
_Comment ça va? J'espère que votre été se passe bien ^^_

_Voici la suite tant attendue de cette formidable aventure! Encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais entre le travail et les vacances, j'ai pas eu tant de temps que ça pour écrire, finalement. Mais j'ai réussi à me prendre par la main et PAF! ça fait un chapitre écrit quasiment en deux jours! Ah bah oui quand je veux, je me donne à fond._

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire de ne pas hésiter à vous abonner à ma page twiiter, j'y poste mes avancées dans mes fics, des petites histoires de ma vie (parfois), je retweet des trucs rigolo... Bref, ça me permet garder le contact avec vous même quand je mets des mois sans rien poster, et ça c'est cool! Le lien est dans ma présentation :)  
__Pour finir, merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutient, vos reviews, vos follows et vous favoris! Je suis super contente de voir que cette histoire est toujours autant aimée, ça fait trop grave plaisir ^^  
Vous pouvez aussi, si le cœur vous en dit, aller jeter un œil sur mes autres fanfictions! J'écris sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, je fais de la fic sérieuse et de la fic nawak, il y en a pour tous les goûts! Faites vous plaiz'! :D_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Je vous fait plein de bisous, et à la prochaine!_

* * *

Quand le réveil se mit à sonner, Amy se sentit aussitôt totalement éveillée. Elle resta pourtant quelques minutes dans son lit, essayant de faire disparaitre l'espèce de boule qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac. Elle entendait les voix de ses colocataires se mêler autour d'elle, et commença à se lever quand elle reconnut celle d'Amanda lui demander si elle s'était bien réveillée. Silencieuse, adressant un simple sourire à ses amis, la Poufsouffle s'extirpa de ses couvertures pourtant si confortables et alla rejoindre Laura qui s'attachait les cheveux dans la salle de bain.

Elle avait pris sa décision, et était déterminée à s'y tenir. Elle était absolument déterminée à aller de l'avant, et à ne plus avoir peur. Enfin, cela, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit la veille au soir, dans son lit, avant de s'endormir. Mais au petit matin, au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient, les certitudes de la jeune fille se heurtaient à toujours plus de questions. Aurait-elle vraiment le courage d'aller d'elle-même au-devant de Sirius, et ce en présence de la quasi-totalité de l'école ? N'allait-elle pas flancher et faire demi-tour au dernier moment ? Plus elle réfléchissait, plus Amy sentait sa mâchoire se serrer, et elle n'était plus sûre d'être dans la capacité de manger son petit-déjeuner.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main se plaçant dans son dos.

« Alors Lia, en forme ? Motivée pour un bon p'tit-déj' ? » Lança Laura de son ton naturellement enjoué.

Amy lui répondit d'un faible signe de tête positif accompagné d'un léger sourire, mais elle ne put faire sortir de moindre son de sa gorge qui semblait bien trop nouée pour cela. Remontant sa main le long du dos de son amie, la métisse enroula son bras autour des épaules d'Amy avant de se rapprocher d'elle, faisant ainsi de sorte que personne d'autre, à moins qu'il ne se trouve juste derrière elles, ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire.

« Tu sais, te prends pas la tête, pour Black… Reste naturelle, sois juste toi-même, et tout ira bien. Et puis… » Elle hésita un instant, jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la galloise. « Si tu ne te sens pas d'aller le voir aujourd'hui, pour cette histoire d'emploi du temps, c'est pas grave hein… »

Amy lui jeta un regard empli à la fois d'incompréhension et d'une profonde gratitude.

« Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais peut-être un peu tendance à trop insister avec toi… Enfin, DINA m'a fait m'en rendre compte. » Précisa-t-elle alors en baissant légèrement les yeux. « Mais c'est ton histoire, après tout, alors… Vas-y à ton rythme, ok ? » Acheva-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Immédiatement, Amy se sentit se détendre. Sans réfléchir, comme un réflexe, elle se tourna face à Laura qu'elle prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Surprise, l'irlandaise répondit pourtant aussitôt à son étreinte.

« Vous êtes les meilleures, les filles. » Souffla Amy à l'oreille de Laura avant de la relâcher.

Laura se contenta d'afficher son sourire le plus radieux en se libérant des bras de son amie, puis quitta la pièce pour finir de se préparer. Amy, quant à elle, pivota sur elle-même pour faire de nouveau face au miroir dans lequel elle examina longuement son reflet. Ses joues légèrement rosies, ses lèvres étirées presque nerveusement, ses yeux pétillants, elle se trouvait presque jolie ainsi. Ses cheveux dansaient une gigue folle autour de sa tête et lui donnaient un air un peu enfantin. Fixant les prunelles noires de ses propres yeux, elle prit alors une profonde inspiration.

Elle était prête.

**_…_**

Plus ses pas l'approchaient de la Grande Salle, plus Amy sentait son estomac se contracter. Serrant la lanière de son sac entre ses doigts, elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son stress en respirant profondément, mais dû vite se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête les quelques phrases qu'elle avait préparées, essayant de s'imaginer la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait presque l'impression de le sentir se cogner contre ses côtes.

Après avoir parcouru seulement quelques mètres, elle se trouva devant la large ouverture par laquelle des élèves de tous âges entraient et sortaient. A peine était-elle arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce qu'elle le vit, assis un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor, en train de discuter avec ses amis en dégustant des œufs brouillés. Immobile, elle regarda Laura et Amanda s'éloigner vers leur propre table en lui adressant des signes d'encouragement auxquels elle répondit d'un sourire un peu crispé, avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers Sirius. Elle inspira longuement, comme si elle essayait d'aspirer le courage de la maison rouge et or. Elle était déterminée. Elle détendit ses épaules, souffla un grand coup et, affichant un large sourire, s'avança d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré vers son petit ami.

Chaque pas, chaque mètre qu'elle parcourait faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle ignorait si elle avait l'air naturel, ou alors totalement tendue, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Elle se contentait de remonter l'aller entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serdaigle, le regard fixé sur le groupe de Maraudeurs, ignorant le reste du monde autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce qu'elle faisait, si on la regardait, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle continua dans sa lancée, s'approchant chaque seconde un peu plus de son objectif.

Entre deux éclats de rire, James Potter, assis en face de Sirius, releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Amy. Cette dernière le vit se pencher sur la table vers son ami, avant de désigner la jeune fille de la tête. Les trois autres garçons tournèrent alors la tête d'un même mouvement. Les joues de la Poufsouffe rosirent légèrement en sentant les regards des quatre Gryffondors se poser sur elle, puis passèrent à un rouge plus franc quand elle vit le sourire ravi de Sirius alors que ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau, tout en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait absolument plus pourquoi elle était ici. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était son sang battre la mesure dans ses veines, et son envie presque viscérale de prendre Sirius dans ses bras. Elle se ressaisit quelque peu en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

« Salut, les garçons ! » Leur lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué, essayant de masquer sa nervosité.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs la saluèrent à leur tour pendant que Sirius enjambait le banc sur lequel il était assis pour s'approcher d'Amy. Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'emballer et accueillit le baiser du garçon avec bonheur. S'il y avait eu le moindre murmure dans la salle, elle ne le remarqua pas, savourant pleinement les lèvres de Sirius plaquées sur les siennes.

« Coucou, toi. » Lui susurra-t-il tout bas en décollant sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille.

« Coucou… » Souffla-t-elle en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

Potter siffla le couple, suivit immédiatement par Pettigrew qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Sirius se tourna vers ses amis en leur lançant un regard faussement furieux. Amy, de son côté, eut un petit rire à la fois gêné et nerveux.

« Arrêtez, c'est pas sympa les gars. » Les repris Remus en souriant.

Remerciant silencieusement le lycanthrope d'un signe de tête, Sirius fit alors de nouveau face à Amy, qu'il trouva irrésistiblement mignonne avec ses joues empourprées.

« Que me vaut la joie de cette visite, mademoiselle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Ah, oui, en fait… » Se rappela alors la jeune fille avant de plonger la main dans son sac. « Est-ce que tu as ton emploi du temps sur toi ? J'aurais aimé voir si on avait des moments de libre en commun pendant la semaine… »

Le garçon la regarda un instant avec stupéfaction, puis lui sourit affectueusement.

« Oui, je dois l'avoir, attends une seconde. » Répondit-il en s'éloignant doucement d'elle avant de s'accroupir pour récupérer son sac posé sous la table.

« Bah, Patmol, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? » S'exclama alors Potter, faisant presque sursauter Amy. « Ce n'est pas très poli de laisser une jeune fille ainsi debout alors que nous sommes tous assis. Invite donc ta dulcinée à se joindre à nous ! »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, Remus s'était levé et avait décalé ses affaires, invitant ainsi la Poufsouffle à s'assoir entre lui et Sirius qui, les mains toujours occupées à fouiller dans son sac, observait ses amis avec incrédulité. Amy, rougissant encore un peu plus, se laissa amener jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et s'installa face à Peter qui lui adressait un large sourire. Un peu mal à l'aise, Amy lui rendit un sourire gêné en essayant de se faire toute petite sur le banc et de prendre le moins de place possible.

« Alors, comment ça va, Amelia ? » Lui demanda soudain Potter en se penchant vers elle.

« Euh, ça va bien, merci… » Répondit-elle d'un ton un peu hésitant, faisant passer son regard rapidement sur chacun des Maraudeurs.

« Fichez lui un peu la paix, hein. » Lança la voix de Sirius, son nez toujours fourré au fond de son sac.

« Mais on a encore rien dit ! » Se défendit Peter en couinant presque.

« C'est justement le ''encore'' qui m'inquiète… » Ajouta-t-il avant de réapparaitre de sous le banc, un morceau de parchemin froissé serré au creux de sa main.

Le brun s'installa alors aux côtés de sa petite amie et déplia son emploi du temps en essayant tant bien que mal de le lisser sur la table, afin de le rendre lisible.

« Comment tu as fait pour mettre ce pauvre papier dans un état aussi lamentable ? » Se moqua Amy en sortant à son tour son propre emploi du temps, qui était soigneusement plié dans une des poches de son sac.

« Oh tu sais moi les parchemins, je les laisse vivre leur vie comme ils le veulent ! » Plaisanta le Gryffondor en essayant d'en décorner les coins, sans succès.

Amy se laissa aller à rire doucement, avant d'approcher son emploi du temps de celui de Sirius et se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir mieux les comparer. Du coin de l'œil, la Poufsouffle remarqua le regard de Potter posé sur elle, et le sourire en coin qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, ce qui ne changea rien à l'expression du jeune homme.

« Euh… J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Potter ? »

« Laisse tomber, il découvre juste qu'il existe des filles autres que Evans dans l'univers. » Répliqua aussitôt Sirius, les yeux rivés sur les parchemins étalés devant lui.

« Mais n'importe quoi, toi ! » S'écria Potter en lançant un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami sous les rires des deux autres Maraudeurs. « Je suis juste honoré de ta présence, c'est la première fois qu'il nous présente officiellement une de ses copines. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Amy, ses lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire.

Amy le regarda avec stupéfaction, laissant échapper un petit « ah bon » à peine audible avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sirius qui faisait mine d'être trop occupé à lire son emploi du temps pour écouter ce qu'il se disait autour de lui.

« C'est vrai que jusque-là, on n'avait jamais rencontré les filles avec qui il sortait. » Confirma Remus en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille.

« Oui bon, on pourrait changer de sujet ? » Proposa Sirius dont les joues commençaient à se colorer. « Regarde, le mardi matin et le jeudi après-midi, on devrait pouvoir se voir. » Annonça-t-il alors à Amy en lui désignant les deux parchemins, comme si tout le reste de la conversation n'avait pas existé.

La brune se pencha vers les emplois du temps pour constater qu'en effet, parmi toutes les heures de libres qu'ils avaient, il n'y avait que ces deux jours où leurs pauses concordaient. Ils convinrent donc de se retrouver le lendemain matin, puis Amy rangea son emploi du temps, se releva en annonçant qu'elle allait retourner après de ses amies pour prendre son petit déjeuner et ainsi laisser les garçons finir tranquillement de manger. Sirius, après avoir fourré son emploi du temps n'importe comment dans son sac, se leva à son tour pour embrasser une dernière fois sa petite amie en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il se rassit, la regardant s'éloigner sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne enfin la table des Poufsouffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors de nouveau, et elle lui adressa un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire empli de tendresse.

« Alors l'amoureux, ça va, on l'a pas trop traumatisée ta chérie ? » Lança James en riant avant d'enfourner un pancake presque entier dans sa bouche.

« Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi je vous présentais pas mes copines. » Soupira le brun en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Ça aurait été dommage, moi je la trouve gentille ! » Dit Peter qui affichait toujours un large sourire.

« Et puis, c'est un peu différent avec elle, il me semble. » Lui fit remarquer Remus. « Là, comme l'a dit Cornedrue, tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle. »

« Oui bon ça va, vous allez me lâcher avec ça ? » S'énerva faussement Sirius en chatouillant les côtes du loup-garou.

« Hey, je vois pas pourquoi tu y échapperais alors que moi, je m'en prends plein la tronche à chaque fois ! » Balança James en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius.

« Mais parce que toi t'es un débile qui court après la même fille malgré tes cinquante mille râteaux, ya de quoi se foutre de ta gueule ! » Lui répondit-il avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le mollet.

**_…_**

La journée du lundi parut affreusement longue à Amy, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le lendemain matin. Le mardi, elle avait une pause d'une heure entre un cours de métamorphose et un cours d'enchantement, de neuf heures à dix heures, et c'était à la sortie de son cours que Sirius devait l'attendre pour qu'il passe cette heure de liberté ensemble. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit, les cours lui paraissaient interminables, et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas craquer avant la fin de la journée et quitter sa salle de classe précipitamment pour aller retrouver son petit ami plus tôt tant l'attente lui était de plus en plus difficile.

Le mardi matin, la jeune fille se leva d'excellente humeur, comptant presque les heures qui la séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec Sirius. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de bonheur et d'excitation. Elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne s'emballait pas trop vite avec cette histoire. Elle qui disait vouloir prendre son temps, elle se retrouvait à minauder comme une gamine à l'idée de voir son petit ami.

Il n'y avait que Sirius qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Jamais, avec personne d'autre, elle n'avait éprouvé ce genre de choses. Même à l'époque lointaine où elle avait eu un vague intérêt pour Maxim Cooper, elle avait toujours su rester maîtresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance. Non, il n'y avait que Sirius Black pour lui faire perdre la tête de cette manière. En ce mardi matin, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée un an en arrière, à l'époque où tout allait encore bien, comme si toute l'année d'horreur qu'elle avait vécue n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée, comme si elle n'avait jamais connue la souffrance d'avoir son cœur comme écrasé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, Amy passa presque plus de temps à consulter sa montre qu'à prendre des notes sur ce que le professeur McGonnagall pouvait raconter. Il se passait rarement plus de cinq minutes sans qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil aux aiguilles, qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, la jeune fille hésita presque à ranger ses affaires en avances afin de pouvoir sortir plus rapidement de la salle, mais se dit que cela ne serait pas très discret et préféra attendre la sonnerie pour mettre à la va-vite son livre et ses parchemins pêle-mêle dans son sac et quitta la salle. A peine était-elle arrivée dans le couloir qu'elle parcourut ce dernier des yeux de long en large, repérant au bout d'une poignée de secondes une silhouette adossée au mur à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se détacha du reste de sa classe et avança vers Sirius en trottinant presque. Le jeune homme la remarqua alors et, se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face, écarta les bras pour l'accueillir. Sans réfléchir, Amy se jeta contre lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle le sentit vaciller légèrement avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Tu as l'air plutôt contente de me voir… » Fit-il remarquer en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Tu aurais préféré que je pleure ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'éloigner doucement d'elle afin de voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillait, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres étirées en un doux sourire. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la relâcher pour mieux attraper sa main.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher le long du couloir en direction des escaliers.

« Non, pas vraiment. Il fait plutôt beau, on pourrait aller dehors. » Proposa-t-elle, ce que Sirius accepta d'un hochement de tête.

**_…_**

Contrairement à l'heure précédente, Amy trouva l'heure passée en compagnie de Sirius beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Ils étaient descendus jusqu'au parc dans lequel ils avaient fait une longue promenade tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient également passés dire bonjour à Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, avec qui Sirius était ami. Amy, elle, avait toujours eu un peu peur de lui, sûrement à cause de sa taille impressionnante, mais savait que derrière ses airs bourrus se cachait une personne au grand cœur. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve après seulement quelques minutes passées à discuter avec lui, qui les avait félicités plus que de raison pour leur relation.

« Zut, il va bientôt falloir remontrer… » Soupira la Poufsouffle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Remarquant l'air déçue de sa petite amie, Sirius lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de classe, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. La jeune fille accepta avec joie, heureuse de pouvoir gagner ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus en sa compagnie. Ils décidèrent d'arriver en avance devant la salle, histoire d'avoir le temps de se dire au revoir sans avoir à se quitter précipitamment.

Arrivés dans le couloir du deuxième étage, ils constatèrent qu'une partie de la classe d'Amy était déjà présente. Se tenant un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, le couple s'installa derrière une armure pour rester un peu à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sirius plaqua son dos contre le mur et attira Amy contre lui, arrachant un petit rire à la jeune fille quand elle se retrouva projetée contre le torse du garçon. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, alors qu'elle passait ses mains derrière son dos. Si seulement la sonnerie pouvait ne jamais retentir, afin qu'ils puissent rester ainsi aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient. Se détachant légèrement l'un de l'autre, Amy regarda brièvement autour d'elle, plus par habitude que vraiment pour vérifier si on les observait. Un peu plus loin, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Helena Wolf, qui la fusillait du regard. Se tournant de nouveau vers Sirius, la Poufsouffle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, faisant en sorte que ses lèvres se retrouvent au plus proche de l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Tu te souviens de la fille dont je t'avais parlé en novembre, Helena Wolf ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius regarda sa petite amie avec un air étonné, avant de tourner la tête vers la personne qu'elle lui désignait. La fameuse Helena croisa alors le regard gris du Gryffondor, et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

« Ah, elle ! » Murmura-t-il alors, comme soudainement frappé par une révélation divine. « Oui, vaguement… J'ai dû sortir avec elles quelques semaines, pas plus… Rien de vraiment passionnant. »

Un petit sourire goguenard apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Amy, qui savourait intérieurement sa petite victoire personnelle. Elle avait tellement mal vécu ces « quelques semaines » durant lesquelles Helena n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher qu'elle était avec Sirius Black que voir la roue tourner lui donna un petit sentiment de satisfaction un peu coupable, mais tellement jouissif.

« Je me souviens que tu nous avais surpris ensemble une fois… Je suis désolé. » Ajouta alors Sirius en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

Amy se laissa entrainer contre le torse de son petit ami, profitant au maximum de cet instant. Puis, un détail lui revint en tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir avoir une réponse, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« … C'est vrai que vous avez couché ensemble dans le placard à balais du quatrième étage ? »

Sirius la regarda avec la plus grande des stupéfactions, puis leva les yeux au plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Euh, oui c'est possible… » Dit-il alors d'un air évasif.

« … Aaaaaah ! » Lâcha Amy d'un air dégoûté en s'éloignant vivement du garçon, alors que la cloche de l'école se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

« Non mais attends ! » S'écria Sirius en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner vers sa salle de classe. « C'est toi qui me pose la question ! Et puis c'était il y a longtemps, ya prescription ! » Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Aaaaaaaah ! » Renchérit Amy en affichant cette fois-ci un sourire amusé en avançant à reculons pour pouvoir faire face à Sirius.

Ses lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de lui faire un dernier signe de main et de disparaitre derrière la porte de la salle d'enchantement.


	45. Chapitre 45

_Coucou les loulous!_  
_"Ouah, Mina, mais tu n'as mis qu'un mois entre deux chapitre, bravooo!" Ahah, merci merci ^^ Moi aussi je suis fière de moi! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en à peine de jours! "Bah alors pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps alors! Vilaine!" Non pas taper! C'est juste qu'avec mon taff je suis trop morte le soir pour trouver la motivation d'écrire, et les rares fois où je trouvais du temps, c'était l'inspiration qui ne venait pas! Ouah, la lose totale. Mais bon, pour votre plus grand bonheur (mais pas le mien), j'ai chopé une bonne grosse crève bien sympa qui m'a valu un petit arrêt de travail d'une semaine. Du coup j'ai eu le temps de cogiter, de mettre tout ça en ordre et, finalement, d'écrire. Un peu de joie dans mon malheur. J'aurais bien mis une jolie photo de mon PC entouré d'une bonne centaine de mouchoirs usagés pour vous montrer ma détresse._  
_Tout ça pour dire que je suis bien contente d'avoir avancé, et que je pense pouvoir m'attaquer rapidement à la suite. Après, ça garantit pas qu'elle sortira bientôt, mais c'est déjà un bon début xD_

_Encore merci pour tout votre soutient mes petits pougnous (oui j'aime vous donner des surnoms ridicule)! Vous êtes formidable. Merci pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre et d'aimer cette fanfiction, c'est toujours autant d'amour dans mon petit cœur à chaque fois que je vois tous ces jolis chiffres qui augmentent. Vous êtes des amours. Vous êtes tous aussi mignons que des loutres. OUI, DES LOUTRES! Ya rien de plus mignon qu'une loutre. _  
_Bonne lecture les chouchous! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :) Des bisous!_

* * *

Les lèvres d'Amy ne perdirent pas leur sourire de toute la journée du mardi. Cette simple heure de la matinée en compagnie de Sirius avait réussi à mettre la jeune fille d'excellente humeur. Elle avait le sentiment que rien de négatif ne pouvait lui arriver. Les cours s'enchainèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte et rapidement, elle se retrouva à s'installer en travers d'un des confortables fauteuils de sa salle commune en compagnie d'Amanda et de Laura. Cette dernière s'affala d'ailleurs sur le canapé proche du siège de la brune, de manière à ce que leurs têtes ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, pendant qu'Amanda s'asseyait de l'autre du côté du même sofa avant de sortir ses affaires de cours de son sac.

« Pas mécontente d'avoir enfin fini la journée ! » Soupira l'irlandaise en lançant un regard las vers Amy.  
« Oui, enfin, on a pas vraiment terminé… » Souligna Amanda en exhibant son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « Je te rappelle qu'on a au moins quatre parchemins à rédiger pour la semaine prochaine. »

Laura laissa échapper une longue complainte à vous fendre le cœur, suivit par un faible gloussement à peine audible de la part d'Amy qui, de son côté, s'était redressée à son tour pour récupérer ses livres de cours.

« Au moins, il y en a une qui est de bonne humeur ! » Lança la métisse à l'attention de son amie.

La galloise lui jeta un faux air étonné, sans pour autant retenir un petit sourire mi amusé mi narquois.

« Ce garçon a un sacré effet sur toi. » Fit remarquer la blonde de l'autre côté du canapé en tournant les pages de son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, Amy se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'extirper un parchemin de son sac.

« Vous avez fait quoi pour qu'il te donne le sourire comme ça ? » Demanda alors Laura en lui lançant un petit regard en coin.

« Hum… Rien de particulier, pourquoi ? » Répondit-elle après avoir pris un instant de réflexion afin d'analyser la question.

« Oh, vraiment ? » S'étonna son amie en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. « Je pensais qu'il était déjà passé à l'action, vu l'air béat que tu as affiché toute la journée. »

« Comment ça, ''passé à l'action''… ? » Répéta spontanément Amy avant de réaliser ce que la jeune fille sous-entendait. « Oh… » Souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Euh, non, ça n'a rien à voir. » Conclut-elle rapidement, détournant les yeux, en espérant que cela clorait le sujet.

« Zut, moi qui m'attendais à avoir des détails croustillants… » Dit Laura, visiblement déçue.

« Et qui te dit que tu en aurais eu de toute façon ? » Lui rétorqua sournoisement Amy en retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

« T'es pas drôle Lia ! » Fit-elle mine de râler. « Ma propre vie sentimentale est un échec cuisant en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'action, de sentiment, de passion, de renouveau ! Même par procuration ! »

Pour seule réponse, Amy lui tira la langue.

« Oui, enfin c'est peut-être pas si mal que vous preniez votre temps, aussi. » Fit remarquer Amanda, qui semblait être la seule à être préoccupée par ses devoirs. « Et puis, c'est toi-même qui disait ne pas vouloir te précipiter avec lui. »

« Ne lui donne pas des arguments, toi ! » Rétorqua Laura en lui lançant un coussin, faisant ainsi valser la moitié des parchemins de la blonde qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

La brune fixa un instant ses amies sans rien répondre, avant de s'intéresser à son tour à leur rédaction de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elles commencèrent à rédiger toutes les trois.

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Amy repensa longuement à la dernière phrase d'Amanda. C'était vrai, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter dans sa nouvelle relation avec Sirius, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à souffrir de nouveau comme la première fois, elle s'était promis en son for intérieur de rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, et surtout sur ses sentiments. Elle voulait effectivement prendre son temps, et cela impliquait de ne pas s'enthousiasmer trop vite de la situation. Et force était de constater qu'elle avait échoué sans même s'en rendre compte.

Si elle en avait vraiment été capable, elle aurait voulu masquer la joie dans ses yeux quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle aurait voulu ne pas accélérer le pas quand elle se dirigeait vers lui, elle aurait voulu jouer le rôle de la fille détachée, que rien ne peut atteindre, celle que l'on a dû mal à obtenir et pour qui l'on doit se battre pour espérer ne serait-ce que recevoir un sourire. Elle aurait aimé être cette fille qui attend le bon moment pour montrer l'affection qu'elle porte à un garçon, celle qui arrive à ne rien laisser paraitre de ce qu'elle ressent sans l'avoir décidé à l'avance. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas cette fille. Elle était Amy, la fille qui était aussitôt retombée dans les bras de son ex à peine celui-ci lui avait-il fait une déclaration…

Son estomac se noua soudain, alors que les ronflements de Sophia Mac-Gregor commençaient déjà à se faire entendre dans le dortoir. La simple pensée de la déclaration de Sirius fit immédiatement remonter tous les souvenirs de ce jour à sa mémoire. Ses gestes, sa voix, ses yeux. C'était comme si Sirius était là, devant elle, et la fixait avec ce même regard triste qu'il avait alors. Et ses mots.

_« Je t'aime »_

Ils résonnèrent en elle, comme un écho qui refuse de s'éteindre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal.

C'était la première fois, de toute sa vie, que quelqu'un lui adressait de tels mots. En dehors de sa famille ou de ses amis proches, jamais elle n'avait entendu de mots aussi beaux, aussi doux, aussi tendres que ceux-là. Des mots qui peuvent à la fois rendre heureux et faire souffrir, des mots à la fois simple et pourtant si durs à dire, à exprimer.

Amy ferma les yeux, laissant aller son esprit à la mélodie de cette si petite, et pourtant si belle phrase. Puis, soudain, elle les rouvrit brusquement. Dans sa divagation, une question était venue à elle, sans crier gare. C'était comme une évidence pas si évidente que ça, une question qu'il fallait se poser mais à laquelle on n'arrive pas toujours à penser.

Et elle, que ressentait-elle vraiment ?

Perplexe devant sa propre interrogation, la jeune fille se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, tentant de faire le point. Que ressentait-elle pour Sirius ? Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était indéniable. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle cette sensation de papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, ou que leurs lèvres entraient en contact ? Oui, c'était certain, elle ressentait bien quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi, exactement ? De l'amour ? Ou juste une simple attirance ? Et si c'était le cas, se lasserait-elle de lui au bout de seulement quelques mois ?

Et s'il lui disait de nouveau qu'il l'aimait, que répondrait-elle ?

**_…_**

A la sonnerie de son réveil, Amy poussa un grognement sonore. Elle avait extrêmement mal dormi. Perdue au milieu de ses réflexions, elle n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil qu'aux environs de trois heures et demie du matin, et encaissait mal le choc de sa courte nuit. Éteignant rageusement son réveil d'un coup de poing mal avisé, elle tenta de gagner encore quelques secondes de sommeil en plongeant sa tête sous sa couverture, espérant ainsi couvrir les voix de ses camarades de chambres qui commençaient déjà à se lever. Elle fut pourtant forcée de suivre le mouvement lorsque Amanda écarta le rideau de son lit et que Laura tira fougueusement sur sa couette pour la découvrir, l'obligeant à se lever à son tour. En croisant son regard vitreux dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Amy sentit que la journée risquait d'être longue.

« T'as pas l'air en forme, ça va ? » Demanda Laura en entrant à son tour dans la petite pièce pour se laver les dents.

« hum, mal dormi. » Marmonna Amy en attachant vaguement ses cheveux en un chignon négligé derrière sa tête.

« Bah alors, double dose de café pour toi ce matin ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Amy grimaça. Elle n'avait rien contre le café, mais en petite dose seulement. Même si elle sentait qu'elle aurait tout le mal du monde à tenir éveillée toute la journée sans ça, elle se savait incapable de boire plus d'une tasse par repas.

**_…_**

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle Matthew ? »

Amy réalisa qu'elle aurait vraiment dû se forcer à boire cette fichue tasse de café en plus quand elle se rendit compte que c'était la voix proche du professeur McGonnagall qui venait de la réveiller. Elle se redressa vivement, essayant de paraitre le plus éveillée possible, même si elle dut se faire à l'évidence que cela ne trompait plus personne.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolée, pardon Professeur… » Se répandit-elle en excuse, embrouillée par son éveil soudain. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit… Je vais faire un effort, c'est promis. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, l'enseignante de métamorphose s'éloigna du pupitre de la Poufsouffle et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Amy, paniquée, essayant de s'y retrouver dans ses notes. Quelques tables plus loin, elle vit Amanda lui faire signe, visiblement inquiète. La brune lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre sa plume et de rattraper son retard.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une potion de réveil à l'infirmerie, sinon tu ne tiendras jamais cet après-midi. » Conseilla Amanda alors que les élèves quittaient la salle de Métamorphose à la fin du cours.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller. » Mentit Amy qui forçait ses yeux à rester les plus ouvert possible pour les empêcher de se fermer tous seuls.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as vraiment l'air épuisée, tu ne devrais pas forcer comme ça… » S'inquiéta son amie.

Amy acquiesça en souriant, priant pour paraitre en pleine forme. Elles furent ensuite rejointes par Laura et toutes trois se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée parut interminable à Amy. Elle lutta sans relâche contre sa fatigue à chacun de ses cours, faisant de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouvert et rester concentrée ce qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Elle accueillit la sonnerie de son dernier cours de la journée comme une bénédiction et se pressa de rejoindre sa salle commune. Ignorant le bruit des autres élèves autour d'elle, elle marcha machinalement jusqu'à son dortoir et, après avoir laissé tomber ses affaires sur le sol, s'allongea sur son lit avant d'en tirer mollement les rideaux pour s'offrir un semblant de pénombre. Elle avait rêvé ce moment depuis l'instant même où elle s'était levée ce matin-là. Son oreiller lui semblait être d'une douceur extrême, accueillant et moelleux, et la couverture étendue en dessous d'elle lui offrait un confort incomparable. Les yeux fermés, elle soupira de bonheur.

Amy rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Néanmoins, un détail la chiffonna aussitôt. La luminosité de la pièce n'était-elle pas nettement moins forte qu'elle ne l'était juste avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux ? Un peu embrumée, la jeune fille se releva avec difficulté, et écarta le rideau de son baldaquin, avant de constater avec horreur l'heure indiquée par son réveil.

Ce n'était pas que quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler, mais presque une heure et demie.

Amy, dépitée, poussa un gémissement en se passant la main sur le visage. A l'évidence, il fallait vraiment qu'elle évite de faire de courtes nuits comme elle l'avait fait, car cela ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie s'endormir tant elle était fatiguée. Avec précaution, elle se laissa glisser de son lit, posant doucement l'un après l'autre ses pieds sur la moquette foncée de son dortoir. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, et pénétra dans la salle commune tel un zombie qui n'aurait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Sur sa gauche, elle entendit alors la voix de Laura prononcer son nom, et après quelques instants de flottement, elle se dirigea vers l'irlandaise qui était assise seule à une petite table, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda la Poufsouffle à son amie.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troll. » Avoua la brune en s'installant près d'elle.

Laura lui sourit doucement, puis d'un geste lent referma son livre d'Étude des Moldus en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruits possible.

« On s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de te laisser faire la sieste. » Ricana-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Amy. « C'est rare de te voir aussi fatiguée, tu as fait la bringue en cachette cette nuit ou quoi ? »

« Pas vraiment, non… » Souffla Amy, son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

L'adolescente tourna ses yeux bleutés vers ceux, plus sombres, de sa camarade. Elle semblait soucieuse et curieuse à la fois, prête à écouter les divagations de son amie et à la conseiller, et en même temps avide de potins et de secrets. Amy ne put retenir un sourire. Laura était adorable, partagée ainsi entre son envie de la soutenir et celle de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête.

« … Peut-être pas ici, alors. » Répondit-elle simplement en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule autour d'elles.

Laura acquiesça et, une fois ses livres et parchemins rangés, se leva en compagnie d'Amy pour retourner une nouvelle fois dans leur dortoir, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit d'Amy, rideaux tirés.

« Allez vas-y, raconte-moi tout ! » Lança alors Laura avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Amy prit une longue inspiration. Par où allait-elle pouvoir commencer ? Elle parla alors de sa joie de la journée de la veille, la remarque d'Amanda, de ses divagations, ses questions, ses peurs. En face d'elle, assise en tailleurs, un oreiller dans les bras, Laura semblait littéralement boire ses paroles. Elle l'écoutait avec tant d'attention que plusieurs fois Amy se demanda si elle était bel et bien en présence de son amie et non pas d'une poupée de cire taille réelle à son effigie.

« Et donc… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, c'est ça ? » Résuma Laura après de longues minutes de monologue.

« Oui… Enfin non… C'est un peu compliqué dans ma tête. » Bredouilla Amy en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Je vois… » Souffla la métisse en hochant doucement la tête. « Donc, en gros, tu sais ce que lui ressent pour toi, mais comme toi tu ne sais pas vraiment à quel niveau sont tes propres sentiments, tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des siens et de ne pas répondre à ses attentes. C'est ça ? »

Amy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, et fixa Laura comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes sans pouvoir répondre.

« Euh… C'est à peu près ça, oui… » Bafouilla-t-elle finalement devant l'attente de son amie.

« Oh bah ça va alors ! » S'exclama alors l'irlandaise, faisant sursauter Amy. « Tu sais, c'est jamais évident de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, ça prend du temps ! Et là ça fait quoi, une semaine que vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Ça va, flippe pas, je pense qu'il se doute que vous allez pas vous marier le mois prochain, t'as le temps de te poser la question d'ici là ! » Plaisanta-t-elle sous les yeux ahuris de la galloise.

Amy analysa ce que Laura venait de lui dire. Plusieurs choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un détail la frappa tout particulièrement.

Cela ne faisait vraiment qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble.

La jeune fille se mit à compter silencieusement. Effectivement, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine depuis la déclaration que Sirius lui avait faite. Amy sembla alors retomber lourdement sur terre. Elle ne s'était pas redue compte à quel point leur nouvelle histoire était récente. C'était comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps, peut-être à cause du souvenir de leur relation de l'année passée.

« La vraie question c'est pas ça, Lia. La vraie question c'est : est-ce que tu te sens bien quand tu es avec lui ? Est-ce que ça se passe bien quand vous vous voyez, est-ce qu'il te fait sourire, est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? »

Amy releva alors la tête vers Laura, qui avait planté son regard marron dans les yeux perdus de la brune. Après une brève réflexion, elle se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative en hochant lentement la tête. Aussitôt, l'irlandaise envoya valser l'oreiller qu'elle avait dans les bras et se jeta sur son amie, qu'elle enlaça.

« Alors te prends pas la tête, ma belle. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est vivre, rien de plus. Et vivre c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour qu'on s'ajoute du souci avec ce genre de conneries. » Chuchota doucement Laura à l'oreille d'Amy en la serra contre elle.

A son tour, Amy entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et l'étreignit. Elle ignorait qui ou ce qu'elle devait remercier pour avoir droit à des amies aussi formidables, mais elle en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Ses amies était ses piliers, ses bouées de sauvetages, ses havres de paix où elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours se reposer, et sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Et à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus beau, ni de plus précieux au monde que cette amitié.

**_…_**

Après un diner rapide et des devoirs expédiés vite fait bien fait, Amy put de nouveau gouter à la joie d'une nuit complète de sommeil, et se réveilla en pleine forme le jeudi matin. Elle se sentait de nouveau prête à attaquer sa journée, ses cours et ses professeurs. Les paroles de Laura lui avaient redonné une certaine confiance en elle, et elle avait le sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait faire baisser son moral désormais. Elle était de bonne humeur, et cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle enchaina ses cours de la matinée sans le moindre problème, et était impatiente de rejoindre la Grande Salle alors qu'elle sentait son estomac gargouiller pendant qu'elle descendait les marches du grand escalier. Alors qu'elle passait le palier du deuxième étage, elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir occuper son temps d'attente avant son premier cours de l'après-midi, qui n'était qu'à quatorze heures. Sa raison avait beau lui dire que réviser était la chose la plus censée à faire, une partie d'elle lorgnait sans vergogne sur les larges étendues d'herbes fraiche du parc, dans lesquelles elle avait une folle envie d'aller s'étendre et de ne rien faire si ce n'était regarder passer les nuages. Le temps était des plus cléments depuis ces derniers jours, et Amy retrouvait avec bonheur la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, du vent tiède balayant ses cheveux, du chant des oiseaux revenus peupler les branches des arbres. La belle saison était de retour, et cela la mettait en joie.

C'était donc presque en sautillant qu'Amy arriva enfin dans le hall du château et pris la direction de la Grande Salle. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas pour rendre cette journée encore meilleur qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son but, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à un sourire charmeur surmonté par deux yeux gris. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle vraiment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour en un sourire alors que Sirius se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle était à présent certaine que rien ne pourrait rendre cette journée plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda le Gryffondor en plaçant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

« Oui, très bien même et toi ? » Lui répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'ils s'avançaient ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

« Ça va aussi. » Assura-t-il à son tour. « On se retrouve toujours après manger ? »

« Après manger ? » Répéta Amy, surprise, tournant son regard étonné, les sourcils légèrement froncés, vers le visage de Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se figer un instant. La Poufsouffle se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Avait-elle gaffé ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose de particulier ensemble ce jour –là… Aurait-elle oublié l'un de leur rendez-vous ? La panique commença à s'installer en elle alors qu'elle sentait la main de Sirius glisser le long de sa hanche pour finalement se détacher d'elle.

« Et bien, il me semblait qu'on avait convenu de passer notre heure de libre ensemble… A moins que j'aie mal compris. » Lui dit-il alors sur un ton qu'il voulait visiblement garder neutre, mais dans lequel Amy put sentir un soupçon de reproche.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se souvint qu'effectivement, ils avaient prévu de passer une partie de leur jeudi après-midi ensemble, étant-donné qu'ils avaient une pause en commun ce jour-là. Avec tous ces déboires de la veille, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Mais alors que le visage de Sirius s'était légèrement renfrogné, celui d'Amy se détendit, et la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui fut aussitôt suivit par un petit rire.

« Ah ça ! Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs. » Dit-elle en souriant, ce qui sembla rassurer quelque peu le garçon. « Oui, on se retrouve après manger, pas de problèmes. » Confirma-t-elle alors avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre la joue de Sirius, sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser.

Toujours souriante, la jeune Poufsouffle s'éloigna de son petit ami pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle, mais elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna de nouveau vers lui qui, abasourdi, était resté immobile.

« Tu vois, j'étais justement en train de me dire que ma journée était déjà parfaite et qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arrivait de mieux, et tu viens tout juste de me prouver le contraire. » Lui lança-t-elle, radieuse, un sourire étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles, avant de faire volte-face et de partir vers la table des Poufsouffle.


	46. Chapitre 46

_Hey les pioupious!_  
_Ouais, je vous refais le coup du chapitre posté à la suite de précédent. Que de folie! Bah oui, je suis encore malade, donc j'ai rien d'autre à faire... A part jouer à la DS. Du coup j'alterne. _  
_Un chapitre un peu plus court (je suis malade, vous dis-je! Un peu d'indulgence, que diable) certes, mais un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! La suite devrait mettre plus de temps à venir, je le crains. Même si je sais à peu près ce que je veux faire pour les prochaines chapitres, j'ai peur que le temps ne me manque. Je vais avoir un weekend chargé, et je reprends le travail lundi. Ouais je sais, c'est trop triste. Mais bon, si je trouve de la motivation, peut-être que j'aurais le courage d'écrire rapidement la suite :)_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ^^ J'adore lire (et relire) vos petits mots d'encouragement, ça me remonte toujours le moral (et les meilleurs je les montre à tout le monde genre "t'as vu t'as vu! Les gens m'aiment, c'est ouf!" tellement je kiffe avec des petits cœurs partout et tout). Vous êtes tous tip top trop cool._  
_Plein de bisous!_

_(PS : mon correcteur automatique a voulu me remplacer "Etait-il" par "Petit-lait". Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas.)_

* * *

Amy engloutit son repas en un temps record ce midi-là. Même Laura fut impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle elle ingurgitait les aliments qui ne faisait que passer dans son assiette. Amanda avait beau la prévenir qu'elle risquait d'avoir mal au ventre si elle mangeait aussi vite, la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'écouter. En à peine un quart d'heure, la Poufsouffle avait déjà fini de déjeuner et laissa ses amies terminer de manger pour se rendre dans le Hall, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas rater Sirius. Une partie d'elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir oublié leur rendez-vous, alors elle voulait à tout prix éviter de le faire attendre, et tant pis si elle-même devait patienter vingt minutes avant qu'il arrive. C'est ainsi qu'elle se posta sur le côté de la large porte, de manière à voir qui sortait de la pièce tout en étant discrète.

Après seulement quelques minutes d'attente seulement, elle reconnut la silhouette de Sirius quitter la Grande Salle et s'avancer dans le hall. Amy resta immobile un moment, attendant de voir s'il allait la repérer ou non. Le Gryffondor, de dos, semblait observer autour de lui sans bouger. D'un pas lent et discret, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se plaça derrière lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaça d'un geste rapide ses deux mains sur les yeux du garçon.

« Devine qui c'est ! » Rit-elle en sentant le corps du jeune homme sursauter.

Sans mouvements brusques, Sirius dégagea les mains de l'adolescente de son visage avant de se tourner vers elle, la mine déconfite.

« Ça va pas non ? » Lui souffla-t-il. « Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! »

Amy ne put retenir son rire. Elle était très fière d'elle, non seulement pour avoir fait peur à son petit ami, mais également de se sentir aussi spontanée avec lui. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'aurait pris ce genre d'initiative avec un garçon. Lors de sa précédente histoire avec Sirius, elle se sentait encore trop intimidée pour cela. Et avec Cooper, elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu envie. Non, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi naturelle avec quelqu'un, en dehors de ses amis ou de sa famille. Et cela lui était incroyablement agréable.

« Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant. » Se justifia-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme soupira en prenant un faux air exaspéré, puis enlaça la taille d'Amy de ses bras.

« Alors, il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire en particulier ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Amy fit mine de réfléchir, bien qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire de leur temps perdu.

« Hum, il fait plutôt beau, on pourrait aller s'installer au bord du lac et en profiter ? » Proposa-t-elle alors.

Sirius acquiesça en souriant doucement, avant de prendre doucement la main d'Amy dans la sienne et de se diriger avec elle vers la sortie du château.

**_…_**

Sur les rives du lac bordant Poudlard, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, Sirius observait avec attention les moindres gestes d'Amy, assise près de lui. De son côté la jeune fille, les manches de sa veste retroussées, était affairée à défaire les lacets de ses chaussures afin de les retirer. Une fois la chose faite, elle put alors se délecter de la sensation de l'herbe légèrement humide sur ses pieds, et soupira doucement. Il ne faisait pas froid ce jour-là, et les rayons de soleil qui venaient percer au travers des nuages déposaient sur la peau de ses bras nus de petites tâches claires et chaudes.

« … Tu ne viens pas t'allonger avec moi ? » Susurra le Gryffondor en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

Amy tourna la tête vers lui. Allongé ainsi, ses bras calés derrière sa tête, il était vrai que la tentation de venir se blottir contre le corps du jeune homme était grande. Essayant de résister de toutes ses forces contre son envie de se jeter sur lui, Amy esquissa un sourire en fronçant le nez, et hocha la tête négativement.

« Hum, l'herbe est un peu mouillée, j'ai peur que ça n'abime mes vêtements... » Souffla-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur la surface lisse du lac.

« T'es pas joueuse. » Bouda Sirius.

Ne pas aller trop vite. Ne pas se précipiter. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins le temps qu'elle arrive à faire le point sur ses sentiments. Elle se permettait déjà quelques fantaisies avec lui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se risque à aller trop loin. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop entreprenante, elle ne voulait pas céder facilement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy ne vit pas la main de Sirius quitter l'arrière de sa tête pour venir lentement se rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du garçon contre ses côtes qu'elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur qui se transforma rapidement en un éclat de rire alors que les chatouilles se faisaient plus vives.

« Arrête ! » Parvint-elle difficilement à articuler entre deux rires.

« Jamais ! » Répondit Sirius en s'attaquant alors plus vigoureusement à son flanc.

Sur la défensive, Amy tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en se débattant. C'était sans compter sur la persévérance du Gryffondor qui, pour s'assurer une meilleure prise, se redressa et, de sa main gauche, essaya de bloquer les mouvements de ses bras pour avoir le champ libre. La bataille dura encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que pris dans leur élan, les deux adolescents ne basculent et ne se retrouvent étalés dans l'herbe, essoufflés.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! » Abdiqua Amy en plaçant ses bras devant son ventre pour éviter une deuxième vague de chatouilles.

Satisfait, Sirius afficha un sourire vainqueur avant de se placer de nouveau sur le dos. Amy poussa un soupir. Ce garçon avait eu raison de toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait bien pu prendre. Secouant la tête, elle lui lança un petit regard réprobateur.

« T'es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Toi aussi. » Lança-t-il en tournant ses yeux gris vers elle.

« Si j'attrape froid ce sera ta faute. » Ajouta-t-elle en se plaçant sur son flanc gauche.

« Je viendrai te rendre visite à l'infirmerie, c'est promis. » Répondit-il en basculant sur le côté de manière à lui faire face.

Amy lui tira la langue. Sirius lui répondit d'un demi-sourire moqueur. Amy afficha à son tour un léger sourire alors qu'une brise faisait voleter les pointes de ses cheveux. Lentement, la main de Sirius vint à se rapprocher du visage d'Amy et, d'un geste tendre, repoussa une mèche bouclée de son font. Amy frissonna doucement au contact des doigts de Sirius effleurant sa peau. La main de Sirius se cala alors dans le creux de son cou, ses doigts entremêlés à ses longs cheveux foncés, son pouce caressant sa joue. Amy sentit alors son estomac se tordre alors que, lentement, les lèvres de Sirius se rapprochaient des siennes. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre quand elles entrèrent enfin en contact. Un long frisson de plaisir parcouru son dos le long de son échine au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elle ne put empêcher sa main de remonter jusqu'à la nuque de Sirius pour venir perdre ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux noir. L'instant sembla durer une seconde et une éternité à la fois.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs lèvres se détachèrent avec une once de regret, sans oser trop s'éloigner de peur que l'autre ne disparaisse. Amy ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Sirius qui souriait tendrement. A cet instant précis, Amy se demanda pourquoi elle s'obstinait tant à résister. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait bien, apaisée… Heureuse.

Elle avait toujours rêvé, depuis son enfance, pouvoir vivre un jour une folle histoire d'amour pleine de passion comme elle avait pu en lire dans des livres ou en voir au cinéma. Mais en grandissant, elle avait pris conscience que ce genre d'aventures n'existait que dans les fictions, et ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait être l'héroïne de l'une d'elle. Et ses quelques expériences l'avaient confortée dans cette idée.

Mais aujourd'hui elle était là, allongée dans l'herbe avec Sirius Black. Et elle était heureuse.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix faible, faisant sortir Amy de sa rêverie.

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« A rien de particulier… Je me demandais juste comme un garçon comme toi a bien pu remarquer une fille comme moi… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement. Il s'écarta légèrement pour mieux la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Amy hésita. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu tort de se lancer sur ce terrain. D'un geste incertain, elle dégagea ses cheveux en bataille de son visage.

« Et bien… Toi, tu es quelqu'un de très populaire, la quasi-totalité de l'école te connait et t'apprécie, alors que moi je suis quelqu'un de banal. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent à cette affirmation.

« Alors ça, c'est n'importe quoi. » Affirma le jeune homme. « Tu peux être sûre que tu es loin d'être aussi banale que tu le penses. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Amy eut une impression de déjà-vu. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait presque un an et demi en arrière, à cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an chez les Potter. Déjà, à l'époque, elle lui avait fait une remarque du même genre. Elle se souvenait encore de la réponse du jeune homme qui l'avait laissée stupéfaite.

« Tu as du caractère, de l'humour, un sacré sens de la répartie. Tu es amusante, pleine de vie. Et de ce que j'en sais, tu as également un grand sens de l'amitié. Et puis… » Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il avança sa main vers le visage de la Poufsouffle, avant de toucher la pointe de son nez du bout de son index. « Tu es toi, et rien que ça suffit à te rendre unique. »

Amy resta interdite. Ce garçon était décidément très fort en séduction. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était vraiment sincère avec elle, ou si c'était le genre de discourt qu'il ressortait à chaque nouvelle conquête. Ses interrogations s'envolèrent quand elle vit Sirius se pencher de nouveau vers elle, et accueillit son baiser avec plaisir. Un baiser doux, empli de tendresse.

« Ok, je suis unique. » Conclut-elle une fois leur baiser terminé. « Mais chacun d'entre nous est unique, si on va dans ce sens. » Fit-elle alors remarquer. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu m'as repérée dans la foule, moi plutôt qu'une autre ? »

Le Gryffondor la fixait à présent d'un air hébété. Amy, essayant difficilement de masquer sa satisfaction, affichait un petit sourire pincé alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« J'en sais rien. » Lança-t-il alors un peu trop rapidement pour que cela soit vraiment convainquant. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

Amy hésita à répondre. Elle sentait que la conversation commençait à s'envenimer, et n'avait pas envie d'aggraver la situation. Elle se contenta alors de planter son regard dans celui de Sirius.

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme soupira lentement avant de détourner les yeux et de s'installer de nouveau sur le dos. Suivant le mouvement, Amy se laissa aller à s'allonger contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du Gryffondor. Tous deux restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, silencieux, à regarder les nuages passer au-dessus d'eux. Amy se mit alors à sourire. C'était exactement le genre de moment qu'elle aimait passer. Se prélasser au soleil et ne rien faire : c'était ça, la vraie vie !

« On est pas bien, là ? » Lança Sirius.

Est-ce que ce garçon lisait dans ses pensées ?

« Oui, il ne me manque que mon baladeur cassette et ce serait parfait ! » Ricana la jeune fille.

« Ton quoi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor en tournant sa tête vers elle.

« Rien, un machin moldu pour écouter de la musique. » Lui répondit-elle en riant, ayant presque oublié que le grand Sirius Black était un novice en matière d'objets moldus.

« Ah oui, je vois ce que c'est, James m'en a parlé une fois ! » Annonça-t-il alors, triomphant.

« Ah ? Il sait ce que c'est ? » S'étonna Amy.

« Oui, il a pris l'option Étude des Moldus cette année pour en apprendre plus sur Evans. »

Amy éclata dans un fou rire qu'elle eut du mal à contrôler.

« Il est vraiment prêt à tout, c'est dingue ! » Finit-elle par dire une fois la crise passée. « Mais il est au courant que c'est totalement stupide ? »

« On lui a dit, mais que veux-tu, l'amour rend aveugle ! »

« … Il l'aime vraiment tant que ça ? » Demanda finalement la jeune fille après un instant de silence.

« Je crois bien, ouais… » Souffla Sirius. « Au fait, il faudra que tu me le montres ton machin, là, pour la musique ! »

« Quoi, mon baladeur ? Euh oui, si tu veux, mais je le laisse chez moi en général, étant donné que de toute façon il ne fonctionnerait pas ici… c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que c'est quand même super cool comme truc ! »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire, puis resserra son étreinte autour d'Amy pour la forcer à se coller un peu plus à lui.

« … ça ne te pose vraiment aucun problème ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que j'ai des origines moldue… »

Elle avait hésité un moment avant d'oser poser cette question, qui lui trottait pourtant depuis un bon moment dans la tête. Sirius lui lança un regard étonné, avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre.

« Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Ça ne change pas la personne que tu es. »

Amy esquissa un sourire soulagé.

« Oui, enfin… C'est plutôt pour ta famille que ça risque d'être embêtant, non ? » Ajouta-t-elle alors, plus soucieuse.

« Bof, ils se fichent bien de ce que je fais de ma vie, alors ça ne les intéressera certainement pas de savoir avec qui je sors. Et puis, ils n'ont pas tellement leur mot à dire sur la question. » Lança le jeune homme avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

La Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce que penserait la famille Black s'ils apprenaient que leur fils ainé s'était entiché d'une sang-mêlé… Connaissant leur fascination pour la supériorité du sang-pur, elle sentait que ça finirait forcement par bloquer quelque part.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'énerver… Mais je me disais juste, je veux dire, si jamais ça… » Bredouilla-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. « Si jamais ça dure entre nous, tu comptes le leur cacher pendant tout l'été ? »

« Ah non mais de toute façon, je ne retourne pas là-bas cet été, alors la question est réglée. » Fit-il alors remarquer.

« Tu ne retournes pas chez toi cet été ? » S'étonna Amy en se redressant légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis enfuit de chez mes parents l'été dernier, ce n'est sûrement pas pour y revenir ! » Balança-t-il alors en riant.

Amy resta figée, stupéfaite. Elle se releva encore un peu plus, se plaçant presque au-dessus de lui, et fixa le garçon avec un air profondément surpris.

« … Tu t'es enfuit de chez toi ?! » Répéta-t-elle, presque à bout de souffle, encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

« Bah, oui. » Répondit simplement Sirius, apparemment étonné. « Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir, exactement ? » Lui fit-elle remarquer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sirius se redressa à son tour, et se retrouva assis aux côté d'Amy qui le fixait avec un regard entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

« Rien de particulier. Disons que ça a été la dispute de trop avec ma mère. Je ne suis pas le fils parfait dont elle aurait rêvé. Alors j'ai préféré partir. Je suis allé vivre chez James un moment, ses parents m'ont accueilli pendant tout le reste de l'été. »

« Et tu vas retourner chez eux cet été aussi ? » Demanda Amy, pendue aux lèvres de Sirius.

« Non, non ! » Se mit-il à rire. « J'ai un oncle qui m'aide financièrement, je vais me prendre un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. A moi la liberté ! » Annonça-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. « D'ailleurs, tu pourras venir m'y rendre une petite visite si le cœur t'en dit. » Ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à sa petite amie.

Amy lui répondit avec un petit sourire, avant d'être de nouveau entrainée dans ses bras alors que le Gryffondor se laissait tomber en arrière pour retourner à sa précédente position. Dans sa tête, la jeune fille essayait de faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sirius avait quitté sa famille. Il s'était clairement, physiquement détaché d'eux. Au fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle valeur donner à cette information, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Malgré son air détaché, elle se doutait que ça n'avait pas dû être aussi simple pour Sirius de tout abandonner sur un coup de tête, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Et elle se dit qu'au final, elle était plutôt contente qu'il ait eu des amis comme Potter pour le soutenir.

Ce garçon n'était peut-être pas aussi égoïste qu'elle ne le pensait.

Pensive, elle se cala un peu plus contre Sirius, et ferma les yeux un moment. Le bruit du vent autour d'elle l'apaisait, elle se sentait calme, reposée. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à profiter, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne regarde sa montre pour constater alors que leur prochain court n'était plus que dans dix minutes. Un peu pris de paniques, les deux adolescents se relevèrent aussitôt et récupérèrent leurs affaires, avant de reprendre la route vers le château.

**_…_**

Le weekend suivant, Amy et Lily s'étaient organisé une petite séance de révision ensemble le samedi matin. Tout en se préparant, Amy se torturait quelque peu l'esprit. Elle mourrait d'envie de raconter son après-midi de jeudi à sa meilleure amie, mais se demandait en même temps si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle avait pourtant nombre de questions qu'elle souhaitait partager avec elle, et ignorait si elle serait capable de tout garder pour elle jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait appris sur Sirius, la fuite de chez ses parents, son futur appartement. Elle voulait lui parler de ses sentiments, de ses questions et de ses interrogations. Et puis surtout, elle voulait lui parler de Potter.

Amy savait parfaitement ce que Lily pensait de lui. Que c'était un sale type, arrogant et insupportable, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour lui pourrir la vie que de tomber amoureux d'elle et de la harceler pour qu'elle cède à ses avances et qu'elle sorte avec lui. Et il était vrai que c'était totalement l'image qu'il donnait. Mais de son côté, la Poufsouffle commençait à se poser pas mal de question à son sujet. Était-il vraiment si amoureux de Lily, ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour la faire tourner en bourrique ? Depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius, elle avait eu un écho totalement différent de la personne que pouvait être James Potter. C'était apparemment un garçon prêt à tout pour ses amis, et les rares fois où elle lui avait parlé, il lui avait paru plutôt avenant. Mais elle se doutait que son point de vue ne ferait pas le poids face à ce que Lily devait vivre au quotidien.

Amy soupira alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux derrière sa tête. Lancer ce sujet n'allait sans doute pas être facile, et elle pensa même à abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé. Elle pensa même en parler à Sirius avant d'en discuter directement avec Lily, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Oui, elle ferait sans doute comme ça. Elle en parlerait avec Sirius. Car elle sentait bien qu'au bout du compte, il fallait que cette situation se débloque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille quittait sa salle commune d'un pas déterminé pour se rendre vers la Grande Salle.


	47. Chapitre 47

_Hey les gens!_  
_Il m'arrive un truc oufissime je suis en VACANCES SA MÈRE LA LOUTRE! Putaiiiiin que ça fait du bien! Parce que quand je suis en vacances et bah j'écris et du coup PAF ça fait des chapitres de plus de 4 000 mots OUAIS MA GUEULE!Ahah ça valait le coup d'attendre hein! :D_  
_Au début j'avais pensé faire le coup du "noooon mais attends Noël pour leur faire le cadeau avec ton chapitre" sauf que bah NON j'attends pas parce que vous avez déjà assez attendu comme ça sans vous taper une semaine en plus alors que le chapitre est fini! (Bon ok vous l'auriez pas su mais moi oui et ça me perturbe)_  
_Sinon comme je le disais, je suis en vacances, et ça c'est cool. Du coup peut-être (PEUT-ÊTRE) que je vais avoir du temps pour avancer dans cette histoire parce que là, c'est pas que mais ça trainasse un peu. Mais c'est pas sûre. Mais c'est possible (paye ton info utile quoi)._

_Et bon comme d'hab, je vous remercie tous du fin fond de mon petit cœur de suivre cette histoire malgré la lenteur ABOMINABLE que je mets à l'écrire (c'est indécent quoi). Merci merci merciiiii je vous aime tous fort! _  
_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre parce que moi, personnellement, il me plait beaucoup ^^ Ouais j'ai mes chapitres préférés dans ma propre fic, je me kiffe moi-même, c'est absolument ridicule._  
_Bref, bonne lecture les cocos :) Des bisous!_

* * *

Le temps était plutôt clément ce jour-là sur le château. Après un bon petit-déjeuner et un rapide tour du parc, Amy et Lily avaient fini par jeter leur dévolu sur l'un des nombreux arbres que comptait le parc de Poudlard pour s'y installer et commencer leurs révisions. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à son pied et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires tout en papotant joyeusement. Amy était ravie de retrouver sa meilleure amie, qu'elle n'avait que rarement vue depuis ces derniers jours. Malgré tout, elle se demandait encore comment aborder avec elle tous les sujets dont elle voulait lui parler. Elle espérait presque que ce soit Lily qui lance la conversation, pour être sûre de n'avoir aucune regrets. En attendant, elle se contentait de sourire alors qu'elles discutaient encore de tout et de rien.

« Au fait, ta semaine s'est bien passée ? » Demanda Lily, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, en attrapant son livre de métamorphose.

« Un peu fatigante, mais ça a été. » Lui répondit Amy sans plus entrer dans les détails.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai aperçue de loin une ou deux fois mercredi, tu avais l'air épuisée. » Fit remarquer la rousse avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« J'avais mal dormi la nuit précédente. » S'expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » S'empressa de demander Lily, soudain soucieuse.

« Non, rien de particulier. » Affirma Amy après une seconde d'étonnement.

« Hum, bon… » Souffla la Gryffondor, apparemment peu convaincue.

Le silence retomba sur les deux adolescentes, pendant qu'elles s'affairaient à tourner les pages de leurs livres.

« … Et avec Black, tout va bien ? » Fit la voix de Lily à moitié cachée par son épais manuel.

Amy soupira discrètement. Elle était touchée par l'inquiétude de son amie, mais aurait préféré qu'elle évite de tourner autant autour du pot avant d'oser lui poser la question. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec la question Potter.

« Oui, ça va. Tout se passe bien. » Assura Amy en souriant sincèrement.

« Tu me le promets ? » Ajouta son amie.

« Mais oui ! » Lui lança la Poufsouffle en riant. « Tout va bien, je t'assure ! »

Lily la regarda longuement, comme si elle cherchait à vérifier qu'Amy lui disait bien la vérité. La brune savait à quel point sa meilleure amie pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle, et cela la touchait énormément. Et pourtant, elle hésitait encore à partager ses états d'âmes avec elle de peur de la déranger, ou de la mettre en colère. Intérieurement, Amy se torturait les méninges pour trouver un moyen d'aborder toutes ses questions sans prendre le risque d'énerver son amie.

Finalement, devant le regard soutenu de la Gryffondor, elle finit par céder.

« Tu étais au courant qu'il s'était enfui de chez ses parents ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin à mi-voix.

« … Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. » Répondit Lily sur le même ton.

« Moi je viens de l'apprendre. » Enchaîna la brune, un voile triste passant soudainement sur son visage. « C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? »

« Non, C'est Remus qui m'en a brièvement parlé. Je ne connais pas les détails, il m'a juste dit qu'il s'était disputé avec sa famille. Je n'en sais pas plus. » Lui raconta la Gryffondor.

Amy hocha la tête. C'était également la raison que Sirius lui avait donné. Elle hésita encore un instant, lutant au fond d'elle-même pour savoir si elle aurait le courage de continuer la conversation sur ce terrain. Elle avait tant envie de pouvoir partager ses craintes avec Lily, comme si elle était la seule personne à détenir les solutions à ses problèmes. Les phrases qu'elle tournait sans cesses dans sa tête lui brûlaient à présent les lèvres. Presque difficilement, elle avala sa salive avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« … Du coup, il m'a dit qu'il allait se débrouiller pour prendre un appartement à Londres. » Annonça-t-elle en baissant la voix, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre par mégarde.

« C'est bien ça. » Répondit Lily distraitement en tournant les pages de son manuel.

« … Et il m'a proposé de passer l'y voir cet été. » Finit-elle par dire, le regard fixé sur ses parchemins de botanique comme si de rien n'était.

A ces mots, Lily se figea imperceptiblement et, lentement, toujours sans bouger, la tête baissée, elle remonta ses yeux vers Amy, la fixant de son regard émeraude pénétrant.

« … Il a quoi ? » Demanda la rousse, immobile.

« Hum ? » Fit Amy en relevant la tête vers son amie, faignant d'être distraite. « Oh, tu sais, juste… Passer le voir, tu vois. »

« Passer le voir. Seule. A son appart'. » Résuma Lily en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Amy.

« Oui, et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Répliqua la Poufsouffle en prenant un air détaché devant l'expression médusée de son amie. « Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose. »

« On parle bien de la même personne ? » Lui lança la rousse en essayant de retenir un rire sarcastique.

Amy se renfrogna quelque peu. Elle avait beau savoir que Lily ne portait pas Sirius dans son cœur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle montre aussi peu de confiance en elle, sa meilleure amie. Un peu vexée, la jeune fille détourna le regard et plaça rageusement une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille avant de se replonger dans ses cours de botanique.

« Oh, excuse-moi Amy, mais essaie aussi de me comprendre ! » S'empressa d'ajouter la Gryffondor face au comportement de son amie. « D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Sirius Black n'a jamais été un parfait gentleman avec les filles qu'il a fréquenté. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! » Se défendit-elle, oubliant totalement son livre d'enchantements qui glissait sur ses genoux.

« … Je sais. » Répondit finalement Amy après plusieurs secondes de flottement. « Mais tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la Gryffondor pour lui faire face, « quand je te dis que tout va bien, je ne le dis pas uniquement dans le but de te rassurer. Si je te dis que ça se passe bien entre moi et Sirius, c'est que c'est le cas, c'est tout. J'ignore comment il était au quotidien avec ses autres copines – et je ne veux pas le savoir – mais si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve qu'il est loin de l'image que tu m'en donnes. Et j'aimerai juste pouvoir te raconter tout ça sans que tu me jettes de regard accusateur à chaque fois que je cite son nom. »

Lily resta figée, silencieuse, écoutant chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche d'Amy comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. Soudain mal à l'aise, la jeune fille arrangea d'une main ses longs cheveux roux, fuyant son amie du regard. Amy se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Elle était partagée entre son soulagement d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et la peur d'avoir blessé son amie.

« Tu as raison… » Dit finalement Lily d'une voix faible. « Excuse-moi. »

« J'ai… Juste besoin de pouvoir parler de ma vie avec ma meilleure amie. » Ajouta Amy en souriant gentiment.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lily rendit son sourire à la Poufsouffle. Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert.

« Bon, allez, raconte-moi tout maintenant ! » Lança alors Lily en envoyant valser son livre sur l'herbe pour se rapprocher de son amie.

**_…_**

« Dis-moi, tu te prends quand même pas mal la tête, tu ne trouves pas ? » Lança Lily, une fois le récit d'Amy terminé.

« Faut dire que j'ai plus tellement de temps pour prendre rendez-vous avec ma conseillère personnelle. » Rétorqua Amy en riant.

Il lui semblait n'avoir omis aucun détail. Leur première promenade dans le parc deux semaines plus tôt, leurs discutions, les emplois du temps, sa rencontre officielle avec les Maraudeurs, l'après-midi de jeudi et, bien entendu, ses insomnies.

« Effectivement, c'était un côté de lui dont je ne me doutais pas… » Admit Lily.

Amy lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Et sinon, tes questions existentielles, on en parle ? » Ajouta la rousse en se tournant plus franchement face à son amie.

Devant elle, la Poufsouffle inspira un grand coup. Elle essaya de mettre toutes ses pensées en ordre, ce qui se trouva ne pas être vraiment évident à faire. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir par où commencer.

« … Et bien, » se lança-t-elle, un peu hésitante, « c'est surtout que j'ai encore du mal à faire le point sur mes sentiments… Non, en fait, c'est pas vraiment ça. » Se rattrapa-t-elle finalement. « C'est surtout que je sais ce que lui ressent pour moi, alors que… »

« Alors que toi, tu n'en es pas encore sûre ? » Compléta Lily.

« … Oui. Enfin, non. »

La Gryffondor fixa la brune, perplexe. Elle avait un peu de mal à la suivre.

« Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, tu vois. Mais… Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre de mot là-dessus. Je n'arrive pas à le définir. »

Lily acquiesça en silence.

« Alors que lui… » Continua Amy, perdant ses yeux dans le vide. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aime, Lily ! » S'emporta-t-elle soudain, plongeant son regard brillant dans les yeux vert de sa meilleure amie. « Et moi, je… J'en sais rien ! Je sais pas ce que je dois lui dire ! »

« Woh, woh, calme-toi ! » S'empressa de dire la Gryffondor en se rapprochant vivement, sentant monter la panique chez Amy. « Respire un coup, déstresse. » Ajouta-t-elle en passant tendrement sa main le long du dos de la brune dans un geste rassurant.

Amy prit une lente et profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur. Elle ne s'attendant pas à craquer comme ça, aussi vite, aussi tôt. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être à ce point travaillée par tout ça. Finalement, elle se laissa doucement aller contre Lily qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, ma chérie… » Lui souffla la rousse au creux de l'oreille. « Ya rien qui presse, et surtout rien qui te force à répondre à ses sentiments en un claquement de doigts. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre les choses au clair dans ta tête, et bien prends ton temps. Et s'il n'est pas content, c'est son problème ! Après tout, il lui a bien fallu un an, à lui, pour se rendre compte que te quitter avait été une connerie, alors ne te dépêche pas pour lui ! »

Amy ne put retenir un petit rire, alors qu'elle essuyait une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

« Je me mets juste à sa place… » Murmura la Poufsouffle d'une voix un peu cassée. « Ça ne doit pas être facile de se déclarer comme ça sans avoir de retour. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, il ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir de retour du tout. Alors c'est pas quelques semaines d'attentes qui vont le tuer, hein ? » Lui dit alors Lily en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Doucement, Amy hocha la tête. Elle se sentait toujours un peu bizarre, un peu mal par rapport à Sirius. Elle avait ce sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose, de devoir lui donner autant qu'il lui avait donné à elle. Cela lui paraissait pourtant ridicule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser cette sensation. Malgré ses sentiments encore en bataille au fond d'elle, la jeune fille poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner en souriant vers elle.

« Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Merci. » Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

**_…_**

Amy remontait les marches qui les menaient vers l'imposant château qui se détachait dans le ciel bleuté. Sa petite conversation avec Lily lui avait fait un bien fou, et elle se trouvait bien plus légère à présent. Elle avait cependant fait le choix de ne pas lancer le sujet James Potter. Elle sentait que c'était encore bien trop délicat, et n'avait pas envie de gâcher le reste de leur après-midi. Et puis, elle se disait qu'elle avait encore le temps de s'attaquer à ce problème une fois qu'elle aurait réglé ses propres soucis personnels.

Ce soir-là, c'était une Amelia Matthew sereine qui partit se coucher dans ses couvertures noires et jaunes. Car même si elle savait que la situation n'était pas prête de se débloquer, elle entrevoyait des débuts de solutions. Tout semblait se démêler, petit à petit, il ne lui suffisait que de trouver la bonne méthode, le bon moment. Ce soir-là, Amy avait retrouvé de l'espoir. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et passa une nuit calme et reposante. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle passa les quelques jours qui suivirent sans se prendre la tête, profitant de ses temps libre et se concentrant en cours de manière optimale. Elle n'avait pas eu un tel état de bien-être depuis un bon moment.

Le mardi matin, à la sortie de la Grande Salle, elle croisa furtivement Sirius qui s'y rendait. Ce dernier, dans un mouvement souple, la saisit par la taille et la ramena vers lui.

« Salut. » Lui susurra-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

« Salut. » Lui répondit-elle simplement en affichant un petit sourire ravi.

A peine leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles rencontrées qu'ils durent déjà les séparer, Amy étant pressée par son premier cours qui débutait bientôt. Sirius eut tout juste le temps de lui promettre de l'attendre à la sortie de son cours de métamorphose afin qu'il puisse se voir un peu plus longuement pendant leur pause. Amy lui adressa alors un large sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main, lui disant qu'elle était impatiente d'y être. Tout était comme dans un de ses romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu lire plus jeune, à l'époque où elle rêvait à l'amour parfait et éternel que lui vendait ces fictions. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un petit nuage sucré. Elle devenait une de ses filles que tout le monde déteste à cause de sa vie idéale en apparence.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à savoir si elle aimait cela ou non.

A la fin de son cours, Amy rassembla rapidement ses affaires et les envoya un peu pêle-mêle au fond de son sac dans sa hâte. Elle eut cependant un peu de mal à quitter la salle, un attroupement s'étant formé devant celle-ci, empêchant les étudiants de sortir. Au loin, elle entendant des voix qui se mêlaient sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ni à qui elle pouvait appartenir tant le capharnaüm était important. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se faufiler parmi les élèves, essayant de sortir de la foule non sans mal. A quelques mètres d'elle seulement, une masse impressionnante d'adolescents était pressée autour d'un noyau central qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Soudain, un mouvement de foule la bouscula et la fit avancer sur sa gauche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Impuissante, elle se laissa emporter, attendant juste de rejoindre un coin plus calme du couloir. Après quelques secondes, elle retrouva enfin la maîtrise de ses mouvements et put se détacher du flot d'élèves qui s'éparpillait à présent dans toute la largeur du corridor. Encore un peu sonnée, elle les observa un instant avant de se retourner pour voir la cause de toute cette agitation. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle retrouve Sirius dans la foule, ça n'allait pas être simple.

Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y penser plus intensément, qu'une voix s'élevait déjà du groupe d'élèves. Une voix qu'elle reconnue parfaitement.

« Ah Matthew ! Te voilà enfin ! » S'écria James Potter lui faisant de grands signes avec les bras.

Derrière lui, Sirius semblait en pleine conversation avec Remus, mais l'annonce du nom de sa petite amie le coupa en pleine phrase. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la jeune fille, à qui il adressa un petit sourire navré alors que Potter et Pettigrew s'avançaient déjà vers elle. D'un mouvement de tête résigné, Sirius partit à leur suite, Remus lui emboitant le pas.

« Salut ! Ça va ? » Demanda James, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage, une fois planté devant Amy.

« Coucou ! » Lança à son tour Peter qui semblait lui aussi ravi.

Amy, prise au dépourvu, essaya à la fois de gérer sa réponse aux deux Maraudeurs et les regards haineux que tout le reste des personnes présentes semblaient lui lancer. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, le reste des Maraudeurs les avait déjà rejoints.

« Bonjour Amelia. Désolé pour tout ce bazar… » Lui dit Remus d'une voix gentille, visiblement un peu embarrassé.

« C'est leur faute, ils ont décidé de me suivre sans me demander mon avis ! » Balança Sirius en pointant un doigt accusateur sur James et Peter.

« Mais euh, même pas vrai ! » Couina Peter.

« Non mais promis, on va pas vous embêter longtemps ! » Annonça Potter. « On va juste lui proposer pour jeudi et on s'en va, j'te le jure mec ! »

« T'as intérêt ! » Lui rétorqua le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard fâché.

« Euh… Jeudi ? » Se risqua Amy, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à en placer une depuis l'arrivée des garçons.

« Ouais, on s'organise un petit match de Quidditch privé entre pote jeudi soir après les cours, histoire de se détendre ! » Dit alors James d'un ton enjoué, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Ça te dit de participer ? »

« Allez, dit ouiiiiii ! » Supplia Peter en sautillant sur place.

Amy se trouva soudain très mal à l'aise. Car même si elle appréciait de regarder un bon match de Quidditch, elle avait autant d'agilité sur un balai qu'une vache sur un skateboard. Et même si elle était ravie de voir que les amis de son copain lui proposer de participer à une activité avec eux, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se ridiculiser devant eux en leur montrant son absence de talent. Essayant de cacher son mal-être, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse afin de trouver une excuse qui lui permettra de refuser sans paraitre impolie, ou sans donner l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se mêler à eux.

Puis, la solution lui vint d'elle-même.

« Je suis désolée, mais le jeudi soir j'ai la répétition de la chorale. »

« Oh noooon ! » Se lamenta Peter.

« Ah mince, c'est vrai que tu fais partie de la chorale de l'école ! » Se souvint James en se tapant la main sur le front. « J'avais oublié que les répèt' étaient le jeudi. Bon bah écoute, ça sera pour la prochaine fois alors ! On essaiera de faire ça un jour où tu seras dispo ! Bon allez on vous laisse, ciao les amoureux ! » Lança-t-il alors avant d'entrainer le reste du groupe avec lui, laissant enfin Sirius et Amy seuls.

Enfin, seuls si l'on faisait abstraction de la petite vingtaine de curieux qui était encore amassée dans le couloir en les observant.

« Ça te dirait pas d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? » Proposa Sirius en chuchotant.

« Bonne idée. » Lui répondit-elle.

Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers la foule qui commençait déjà à se rapprocher d'eux, le couple s'éloigna main dans la main d'un pas rapide. A peine avaient-ils tourné au bout du couloir qu'Amy entendait déjà les bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Discrètement, elle tira légèrement sur la main de Sirius, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les quelques personnes qui arrivaient déjà dans leur dos. Le Gryffondor afficha un petit sourire énigmatique et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques mètres, après avoir pris un virage et s'être assuré que plus personne ne les voyait, il tourna brusquement à droite sans prévenir, entrainant Amy qui manqua de tomber dans son élan. Ce n'est qu'une fois son équilibre repris qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit couloir étroit, plutôt sombre, éclairé d'une simple torche accrochée au mur. Devant eux, une sorte de tapisserie à l'envers dont elle parvenait difficilement à distinguer les motifs. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui plaça un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. C'est alors que la Poufsouffle entendit des voix provenir de l'autre côté de la tapisserie. Les voix parlèrent un bref instant, puis s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe autour d'eux.

« … C'est quoi cet endroit ? » Murmura Amy du plus bas qu'elle le put.

« Ceci, ma chère, est l'un des nombreux passages secrets que compte notre belle école. » Lui chuchota la Gryffondor à l'oreille.

Amy fixa le jeune homme un instant, avant d'observer un peu plus attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux commençaient lentement à s'habituer à l'obscurité, aussi commençait-elle à deviner dans la pénombre les dessins que représentait la tapisserie face à elle. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre.

« … C'est la tapisserie du couloir… » Souffla-t-elle. « On… On est passé derrière ? »

« Exact. » Confirma Sirius dans un murmure. « Peu de genre savent qu'elle cache l'entré d'un passage secret. »

« C'est fou… Comment tu le savais, toi ? »

« On a pas mal vadrouillé avec les gars, certaines nuits… » Expliqua-t-il d'un air évasif.

Amy ne répondit rien, trop occupée à s'extasier intérieurement de cette découverte. Elle savait que Poudlard était rempli de bon nombre de passages secrets (il suffisait d'avoir lu L'Histoire de Poudlard pour le savoir), mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé en découvrir un.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille mit un temps à réaliser que Sirius se rapprochait sensiblement d'elle. Quand elle lui fit enfin de nouveau face, elle s'aperçut que son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. L'espace dans le couloir était très réduit, si bien qu'elle se retrouva rapidement coincée entre le jeune homme et le mur de pierre. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il approcha sa main de ses hanches qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, faisant s'emballer le cœur de la Poufsouffle. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du garçon qui la fixait avec une expression qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer. Chaque seconde, il était plus près. Chaque seconde, elle avait envie de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Alors que leurs poitrines étaient assez proches pour s'effleurer, elle le sentit placer sa main libre dans le creux de sa nuque, la pulpe de ses doigts passant sur la base de ses cheveux. Amy ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Sans réfléchir, sans contrôler ses gestes, elle remonta sa main le long du torse du jeune homme, sentant ses muscles sous sa paume. Elle remonta ainsi jusqu'à son épaule, qu'elle agrippa alors que dans un mouvement à la fois doux et violent, il la ramena vers lui pour plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne avec fougue.

Amy se perdit alors dans un torrent de sensations multiple. Elle sentit la main droite de Sirius agripper un peu plus ses cheveux alors qu'elle passait sa langue sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. L'effet fut tel qu'elle se cambra brusquement, collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, sa main gauche toujours cramponnée à son épaule. De sa main libre, elle saisit l'uniforme de Sirius dans son dos, comme pour être certaine qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle. Alors que leurs langues entraient en contact, elle découvrit la sensation d'une main se glissant lentement sous sa chemise pour venir se plaquer à même la peau de sa hanche. Leur baiser était puissant, vivant. Elle l'embrassait comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne avant lui. Elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie toute entière dépendait de ce baiser, comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour respirer. Elle lâcha soudain l'épaule de Sirius pour venir plonger sa main dans ses épais cheveux bruns. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait monter une chaleur jusque-là encore inconnue, une passion dont elle ne se savait pas capable. Elle avait envie de le garder près d'elle, de rester contre lui pour toujours, ne jamais le lâcher, ne jamais le laisser arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

CRAC.

Amy fit un bond tel qu'elle repoussa Sirius presque violemment, cherchant avec panique d'où pouvait venir ce bruit. Une fois la frayeur passée, et après avoir constaté que le couloir était toujours aussi vide en dehors d'eux, elle entendit une petite voix fluette pleurer son sac déchiré de l'autre côté de la tapisserie.

Essoufflée, voulant calmer son rythme cardiaque, la jeune fille se laissa aller contre la paroi rocheuse du petit corridor. Elle tourna le regard vers Sirius, qui semblait lui aussi soulagé de constater que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune élève ayant un peu trop surcharger son sac de cours.

« Désolée… » Mima Amy avec ses lèvres quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête pour la rassurer, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« On va faire un tour ? » Lui proposa-t-il en parlant tout bas.

« Si tu veux, oui. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de quitter leur petite cachette une fois la voie libre.


	48. Chapitre 48

_Coucou les poussins!_  
_Déjà la suite! Je vous gâtes mes petits ^^ Et oui c'est un peu ça la joie des vacances, on a beaucoup de temps libre et pas grand chose à faire._  
_Par contre je vous préviens d'avance là c'est la partie où je pète littéralement un câble parce que OUAAAAAAAH J'AIME TELLEMENT CE CHAPITRE! J'étais tellement impatiente de pouvoir écrire cette scène, je suis trop heureuuuuuuse d'y être enfin arrivée! (ce qui explique sans doute la rapidité que j'ai mise à l'écrire(je vous vend du rêve en bâtonnet là))_  
_Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent (on peut pas être parfait hein) mais il s'y passe tout plein de choses trop cool que vous allez kiffer (j'en suis persuadée) ^^_

_Pour finir, comme d'hab, MERCIIIIIII encore et encore pour votre soutient, vos reviews et vos petits clic sur les boutons follow et fav! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans commenter ni rien, je vois le nombre de vues qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus et c'est juste génial. Vous êtes tous super et je vous adore! _  
_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisouuuuus!_

* * *

Son cœur battait trop vite. Ce garçon faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite. Amy eut un mal fou à se calmer avant le début de son cours d'enchantement tant son heure passée avec Sirius l'avait chamboulée. Elle essaya de son mieux de se concentrer sur son cours et d'oublier la sensation persistante des mains du Gryffondor sur sa peau. Pourtant, cette impression de toujours le sentir contre elle ne la quitta pas jusqu'au soir. En se couchant, alors que ses camarades de chambre se souhaitaient une bonne nuit, elle repensa encore une fois à sa matinée. Tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient les unes après les autres autour d'elle, elle se pelotonna sous sa couverture, laissant les images défiler dans sa tête. Elle revoyait tout : le couloir secret plongé dans la pénombre, les dalles de pierre du mur, l'unique torche les éclairant. Sirius, s'approchant un peu plus d'elle à chaque seconde. Sa main effleurant ses cheveux. Des doigts passant sous ses vêtements pour venir caresser sa hanche…

Amy sentit son estomac se contracter, et ne put empêcher son corps de légèrement se cambrer à la pensée de cet instant. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de long en large, remontant son échine pour finir dans sa nuque. Elle avait encore des difficultés à gérer ces nouvelles sensations, elle ne savait pas vraiment comme les interpréter, comment réagir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Sirius lui manquait. Elle avait envie de le voir, encore et encore, de lui parler, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Elle aimait tout ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Elle adorait leurs grandes discussions, qu'elles aient un sens ou non. Elle aimait, plus que tout, leurs moments de tendresse qui lui faisait rapidement perdre la tête. Si elle le pouvait, elle pourrait passer ses journées entière avec lui, uniquement allongée dans l'herbe, dans ses bras, à lui parler d'elle, à en apprendre plus sur lui. A se serrer contre son corps, à caresser ses cheveux, à laisser ses mains parcourir sa peau, à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, à mêler leurs langues.

Un nouveau frisson. Elle devenait bien trop sensible. Silencieusement, elle inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer un peu, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son lit dans le but d'essayer de s'endormir.

**_…_**

Jusqu'au jeudi, Amy et Sirius ne se croisèrent que très peu, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Ce jour-là, elle était impatiente que les premières heures de la journée passent pour enfin arriver au déjeuner et, finalement, revoir son petit-ami. Elle en était à compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes qui la séparaient de leurs retrouvailles.

A la fin de son repas, Amy quitta ses amies en leur souhaitant une bonne après-midi, et se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers la sortie de la Grande Salle devant laquelle elle retrouva Sirius qui l'attendait. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle afficha un sourire radieux en le voyant, et s'avança vers lui un trottinant presque. Après un furtif baiser, les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers la sortie du Hall.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le parc, le long des murs du château, comme si le temps avait ralenti. Ils se racontèrent leur journée de la veille, leurs cours plus ou moins intéressants, ils plaisantèrent sur leurs professeurs, Sirius lui raconta les dernières farces en date de Potter. Amy riait aux blagues du Gryffondor, elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, spontanée. Elle ne ressentait plus tout ce stress qu'elle pouvait éprouver auparavant quand elle était en sa compagnie. Elle avait oublié tous ses tracas, ne se demandait plus comment elle devait agir ou ce qu'elle devait dire quand elle était avec lui. Elle était naturelle, tout simplement. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'être en compagnie du garçon le plus populaire de toute l'école, mais tout simplement avec un ami. Elle ne se posait plus de questions, profitant uniquement de l'instant présent sans se soucier du reste.

Le temps passa bien trop vite à leur goût, et ils durent bientôt retourner vers leurs salles de cours. Juste avant de se séparer, alors qu'Amy était sur le point de remonter vers les étages du château, Sirius la retint par le bras et l'approcha de lui pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Attendrie, la jeune fille se laissa faire, calant sa tête contre la poitrine du Gryffondor, ses bras entourant sa taille musclée.

« Au fait, pour ce soir… » Commença Sirius, dont elle entendait la voix résonner dans sa cage thoracique.

Amy releva la tête vers le visage du garçon, l'air interrogateur.

« On aura sans doute pas fini notre partie quand tu sortiras de ta répétition, tu voudras nous rejoindre ? Même en tant que simple spectatrice. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire. Sans doute avait-il était déçu qu'elle ne puisse pas venir jouer avec eux, les privant ainsi d'un peu plus de temps passé tous les deux. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, elle se plaisait à le penser. Après un court temps de réflexion, Amy finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord, je viendrais dès que j'aurais fini la chorale. A tout à l'heure, alors. » Conclut-elle en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour venir l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.

**_…_**

Il tardait à Amy que la fin de l'après-midi arrive. Régulièrement, entre deux exercices de chant, elle jetait de brefs coups d'œil à sa montre. La répétition lui semblait prendre des heures ce soir-là. Quand, enfin, le cours prit fin, Amy quitta la salle en compagnie d'une de ses camarade de Poufsouffle d'un an sa cadette.

« Tu fais quoi, tu vas directement aller manger ? » Lui demanda la cinquième année en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Non, j'ai un rendez-vous avant. » Répondit Amy en souriant.

« Ah… Avec Black, je suppose ? »

La brune se tourna vers elle, un peu surprise.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, pour rien. Tu as de la chance, c'est tout. » Dit la jeune Poufsouffle d'une voix évasive.

Silencieuse, Amy ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Parce que oui, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait de la chance. Mais le fait qu'on lui dise directement lui faisait bizarre. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à sa camarade et la laissa rejoindre la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du château avant de prendre la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil commençait à se coucher d'un côté du ciel, alors que l'autre partie se trouvait obscurcie par quelques nuages grisonnant. Un léger vent un peu frais soufflait dans la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Le parc était silencieux.

Trop silencieux.

En s'avançant vers les gradins, Amy s'était attendue à entendre les éclats de voix des Maraudeurs en pleine partie et pourtant, rien. Pas de cris, pas de rires, rien que ne laisse présager qu'un groupe d'amis était en train de jouer au Quidditch. La jeune fille eut alors un doute. S'était-elle trompée ? Avait-elle mal compris ce que Sirius lui avait dit ? Elle continua malgré tout à marcher vers le terrain sans ralentir l'allure, se disant qu'elle en aurait le cœur net une fois arrivée sur place. Chaque pas faisait monter l'angoisse au fond d'elle. Et si elle se retrouvait toute seule ? Il lui faudrait remonter jusqu'au château et retourner dans la Grande Salle comme si de rien n'était. Elle était bien contente que le parc soit désert et que personne n'assiste à ce moment quelque peu ridicule…

Enfin, elle arriva aux abords du stade. L'endroit semblait effectivement vide, à l'exception d'un jeune homme adossé à l'une des entrées menant aux différents vestiaires sous les gradins. De loin, Amy reconnu Sirius alors que ce dernier relever la tête pour l'apercevoir. La jeune fille pressa le pas en le voyant se redresser et s'avancer dans sa direction.

« Tu es tout seul ? » Demanda la Poufsouffle une fois arrivée à son niveau.

« Oui, on a fini il y a environ un quart d'heure, les autres sont déjà rentrés. » Lui répondit Sirius avant d'embrasser son front.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt… » S'excusa Amy, navrée. « Tu veux qu'on retourne au château, du coup ? »

« Bah non, on a du temps rien que tous les deux, autant en profiter ! » Lança Sirius en affichant un sourire ravi.

Amy lui lança un regard sarcastique. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait la nette impression qu'il avait fait exprès de terminer son match plus tôt pour se retrouver seule avec elle. Elle se laissa donc faire quand il se saisit de sa main pour l'entrainer avec lui vers l'entrée des vestiaires où il se trouvait quelques instants avant. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée qu'elle remarqua les deux balais posés en évidence contre un mur. Soudain, Amy comprit ce que Sirius comprenait par « profiter du temps rien que tous les deux. »

« Une petite partie, ça te tente ? » Lui dit alors Sirius en lui tendant l'un des deux balais.

Amy hésita. Elle était partagée entre son inquiétude de décevoir son petit-ami et sa peur panique des vols sur balais. Elle se sentit piégée. Si elle refusait, il lui faudrait avouer qu'elle avait le vertige et qu'elle était nulle en Quidditch, et si elle acceptait… Elle lui montrerait qu'elle avait le vertige et qu'elle était nulle en Quidditch. Dans tous les cas, le résultat serait le même. Elle décida d'être honnête avec lui et hocha lentement la tête.

« Hum, pas vraiment, en fait… » Souffla-t-elle doucement, un air désolé s'affichant sur son visage.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit la mine déconfite de Sirius. Le pauvre semblait tomber de haut, ne comprenant pas le soudain refus de la Poufsouffle.

« J'ai… J'ai le vertige. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise sur un balai. » Finit-elle par avouer en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas. » Répondit Sirius en reposant le balai.

« C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. » Le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme sembla réfléchir, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague. Amy l'observa en silence, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui proposer d'autre.

« Bon, bah on va improviser, alors ! » Annonça-t-il en attrapant son balai d'une main, saisissant le bras d'Amy de l'autre.

Sirius avança avec elle jusqu'au milieu de terrain avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner pour faire face à sa petite-amie.

« Tu vas monter derrière moi, comme ça tu pourras te tenir ! » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Qu-Quoi ? » Bafouilla la jeune fille.

« Allez, tu vas voir ça va être chouette ! » Insista-t-il en trépignant à moitié.

« Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Marmonna Amy.

Ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer à son idée, le Gryffondor laissa tomber au sol le balai qu'il tenait dans sa main, et s'avança un peu plus près de sa petite-amie. Il plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement, avant de délicatement poser son front contre celui d'Amy. Leurs yeux étaient si proches qu'ils avaient du mal à se distinguer l'un l'autre.

« S'il-te-plait, Amy… Pour moi. » Lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

Amy essaya de retenir un petit frisson qui lui traversa les épaules. Bon sang, qu'il lui était facile de la faire craquer. A présent, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser avec toute la vigueur dont elle se sentait capable. Etait-elle vraiment prête à combattre l'une de ses plus grandes peurs pour ce garçon. Visiblement, oui.

« … Bon, d'accord… Mais interdiction de faire des loopings ou ce genre de truc. » Le prévint-elle.

« Ahah, promis. » Lui Murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour embrasser sa joue.

Amy ignorait encore si elle avait eu raison de céder, et si elle n'allait pas le regretter. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était déjà baissé pour ramasser son balai, au-dessus duquel il se plaça à califourchon.

« Viens, monte. » Dit-il à la Poufsouffle en lui tendant la main.

Encore hésitante, Amy prit la main du garçon qui la guida jusqu'au balai. Lentement, comme si elle avait peur que le balai ne s'enfuit au moment où elle s'installerait dessus, elle fit passer sa jambe par-dessus le manche en bois et se mit juste derrière Sirius. Immédiatement, elle entoura le torse du Gryffondor de ses bras et s'agrippa fermement à son gilet.

« Prête ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Non. » Répondit Amy d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius se contenta de sourire quand il donna un puissant coup de pied au sol qui les fit décoller. On put entendre le puissant cri que poussa Amy jusque de l'autre côté du parc tant la jeune fille avait hurlé à plein poumon en sentant ses pieds se détacher du sol. Par réflexe, elle avait fermé hermétiquement ses yeux et accentué sa prise autour du corps de Sirius, la collant un peu plus contre son dos. Tout au long de leur ascension, elle sentait le vent battre contre ses oreilles, faisant voler ses cheveux tout autour d'elle. Soudain, le balai s'immobilisa. Amy ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours clos, sa tête figée entre les omoplates de Sirius.

« Tiens, regarde. »

Son oreille collée contre son dos, Amy avait senti la voix de Sirius vibrer contre elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant encore quelques secondes puis, lentement, sans lâcher sa prise autour du jeune homme, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Jamais elle n'avait vu le château de Poudlard sous cet angle. C'était tout simplement magnifique. De là où ils étaient, elle pouvait observer le soleil descendre sur l'horizon et qui se reflétait dans le lac à la surface lisse, éclairant de sa lumière rouge-orangée les montagnes qui entouraient le parc. Le château semblait baigner dans une bulle dorée qui le rendait encore plus féérique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Amy était époustouflée. Ce décor était semblable à celui d'un conte de fée, et la jeune fille était tout simplement émerveillée par ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

« Ça te plait ? » Lui demanda alors Sirius, dont la voix semblait résonner atour d'elle.

« … C'est tellement beau… » Souffla-t-elle doucement, oubliant presque qu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

De là où elle était, elle ne put pas voir le sourire que le Gryffondor affichait. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, aucun des deux ne put dire combien de temps exactement tant le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur eux. Ils regardèrent ensemble le soleil décroitre et disparaitre peu à peu derrière les monts écossais qui bordaient le lac de Poudlard.

« On devrait vite rentrer, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. » Fit remarquer Sirius en regardant de l'autre côté du ciel.

Sans mouvement brusque, s'accrochant un peu plus à l'uniforme du garçon, Amy tourna la tête pour constater que d'épais nuages d'un noir menaçant s'avançaient dangereusement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Je vais commencer la descente, tiens-toi prête. » Prévint le Gryffondor avant de légèrement pencher son balai vers le bas.

Amy fut ravie de retrouver le bon vieux planché des vaches et se dégagea rapidement du balai magique une fois ses pieds de nouveau sur le sol. Elle attendit que Sirius en fasse de même pour venir placer ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête venant se placer dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme passer autour d'elle pour l'enlacer à son tour.

« Alors, ça valait le coup ou pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

« Carrément. Merci. » Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un petit baiser dans sa nuque, à la base de sa clavicule.

Sirius recula légèrement sa tête afin de mieux voir le visage de la Poufsouffle mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'avancer vers elle pour l'embrasser, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son nez.

Une goutte d'eau.

Puis une deuxième, une troisième. Amy et lui levèrent les yeux vers le ciel : les nuages noirs étaient arrivés sur eux bien lus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Très vite, une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber et rapidement, le couple se retrouva trempé. Pris au dépourvu, ils se mirent à courir vers le vestiaire le plus proche afin de s'y mettre à l'abri. Déjà le sol du terrain de Quidditch devenait boueux, rendant leur fuite plus compliquée. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au sec, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent une seconde avant d'exploser de rire devant leur dégaine. Ils étaient mouillés des pieds à la tête, leurs cheveux ruisselant sur leurs visages. Sirius dégagea d'une main les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'Amy essorait ses pointes gorgées d'eau.

« C'est une sacrée saucée. » Fit remarquer Sirius en regardant l'état de ses vêtements.

Amy repartit dans un fou rire en l'observant essayer d'égoutter ses manches sans succès. Une fois la crise passée, tous deux reprirent les balais que Sirius avait apportés, et ils se dirigèrent vers le local dans lesquels ils devaient être rangés tout en continuant de rire de leurs mésaventures.

« On est quand même pas passé loin, un peu plus et on n'avait pas le temps de redescendre avait de se prendre la pluie ! » Lança le Gryffondor en arrivant devant la porte du local.

« Oui enfin, ça ne serait pas arrivé si on était pas monté du tout. » Lui rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu te plains, mais t'avais l'air plutôt contente là-haut. » Fit remarquer le jeune homme en rangeant les balais sur leurs socles.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne voyais pas mon visage. » Lança-t-elle en riant.

Sirius lui fit un sourire las alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Ça t'a vraiment déplu ? » Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de la Poufsouffle.

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là. » Répondit-elle doucement en mettant à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire séducteur en attirant Amy un peu plus contre lui. Les yeux bleutés de la Poufsouffle se plongèrent dans le regard orageux de son petit-ami. Elle se laissa perdre en eux comme dans un océan. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et d'envie. Sensiblement, la jeune fille sentit son souffle devenir plus saccadé à mesure que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Lentement, elle leva sa main jusqu'au visage de Sirius, qu'elle effleura du bout de ses doigts. De ses cheveux trempés perlaient encore quelques goute de pluie qui venaient ensuite s'écraser sur ses épaules mouillées. D'un geste tendre, elle repoussa doucement quelques mèches collées par l'eau sur le front du garçon. Chaque seconde, elle sentait la prise de ses mains autour de son corps se resserrer un peu plus, la rapprochait chaque fois un peu plus de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que, sans prévenir, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de Sirius. Les bras du garçon l'enlacèrent alors plus fort, collant littéralement leurs deux corps humides l'un contre l'autre. Essayant de ne pas briser leur baiser, Amy fit passer ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et le serra fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se volatilise. Elle sentait ses mains parcourir son dos de long en large, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Puis, sans pour autant qu'il ne se lâche, la fougue retomba doucement. Leur baiser se fit progressivement plus tendre jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, leurs lèvres finissent par se détacher. Le souffle court, Amy leva les yeux vers Sirius. Lentement, elle laissa ses talons retrouver contact avec le sol, éloignant à contre cœur son visage de celui du Gryffondor. Sans y penser, sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, du bout de ses doigts, elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses épais cheveux noirs encore humide. Sirius ne la lâchait pas, ses mains toujours plaquées sur le dos de la brune. Amy ne put empêcher un léger sourire, presque nerveux, apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Plus de craintes. Plus de doutes. Non, en regardant les yeux de Sirius à ce moment précis, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Son cœur cognant contre ses côtes, son souffle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer, tout son être lui criait ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû savoir.

« Amy… » Souffla soudain Sirius, d'une voix à peine audible.

La Poufsouffle resta immobile, fixant intensément le jeune homme, attendant la suite. Lentement, il avança sa tête vers la sienne et vint de nouveau poser son front contre le sien. Amy ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant tout simplement parfait.

« … Je t'aime. » Finit-il par lui murmurer.

Le cœur de brune s'arrêta un quart de seconde avant de repartir aussitôt dans un rythme effréné. Tremblante, elle releva légèrement la tête, dégageant ainsi son front de celui de Sirius, dont elle croisa le regard. Regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Il semblait empli d'un mélange de bonheur, d'appréhension, mais aussi de tristesse. Amy fixa ce regard dont elle semblait ne pouvoir se détourner. Elle criait, elle hurlait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ses lèvres frémissantes.

Elle aurait tant voulu, pourtant. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire.

Lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Mais elle n'y arriva pas.


	49. Chapitre 49

_OUI j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre! _

_Mais le voilà enfin! Le chapitre 49 tant attendu! En plus avec cette fin de chapitre 48 de l'horreur, je suis désolééééééée pour la frustration infinie que j'ai pu provoquer chez vous! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que du coup, vous allez me pardonner (s'il vous plait (me tapez pas))_  
_Merci encore à vous tous pour votre amour et votre soutient qui me permet quand même de me faire avancer, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Ya des jours où je me suis demandée où j'allais avec cette histoire, si ça valait le coup de continuer (alors qu'honnêtement, j'adore ça et que j'ai des idées)... Et là je reçois une review, des follow, un favori... Et bah ça redonne la pèche! Je me dis qu'au final je fais pas tout ça pour rien, et ça c'est grâce à vous *petit cœur de l'amour*_  
_Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follow. Merci de lire cette fanfiction, merci de suivre ce que j'écris, en gros, merci à tous d'être là! Je le dirais jamais assez, mais j'vous kiffe!_  
_Des bisous, et bonne lecture! :)  
P.S. : je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, de conjugaison et d'inattention. J'ai beau me relire, à chaque fois yen a qui passent aux travers des mailles du filet. Sorry!_

* * *

Amy se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, trop tourmentée pour trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait ses rideaux sans vraiment les voir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait volontiers mise à pleurer devant sa stupidité. Elle se sentait nulle, et surtout s'en voulait terriblement.

Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle était restée figée là, immobile, silencieuse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Des mots qui tambourinaient pourtant dans sa tête, tant ils semblaient vouloir sortir. Elle s'était contentée de fixer les yeux de Sirius, sans rien dire, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, elle s'était contentée de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes comme si elle en tirait son oxygène, fermant ses paupières aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ses yeux lui faisant presque mal. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, espérant que ses gestes puissent remplacer tous les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

La Poufsouffle enfouit sa tête sous ses couvertures, espérant disparaître définitivement en dessous. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Comment, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui dire ? Elle qui en était tant persuadée quelques secondes plus tôt, pourquoi ces mots n'arrivaient-ils pas à sortir ? Elle avait eu beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en était sorti. C'était comme s'ils étaient restés coincés dans le fond de sa gorge sans possibilité d'arriver jusqu'à sa bouche.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire « je t'aime ». Deux simples mots, qu'il semble pourtant si facile de dire. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à faire un point sur ses sentiments, alors qu'elle se disait justement que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui devenait enfin clair.

Elle était amoureuse de Sirius Black, mais elle se trouvait incapable de lui avouer.

Rageuse, Amy poussa un faible grognement en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, espérant que le bruit soit couvert par le moelleux du coussin. Au pied de son lit, P'tit Machin lui jetait de temps à autre un regard courroucé à chaque fois qu'elle remuait un peu trop à son goût. Agacé, l'animal finit par s'installer sur les pieds de sa maîtresse, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle arrête enfin de bouger. La jeune fille, sentait le poids et la chaleur du chat sur ses jambes, fut obligée de rester immobile, allongée sur le ventre, cogitant encore un long moment sur son triste sort avant de finir par s'endormir.

**_…_**

Le lendemain, Amy se trouva confrontée à une bien étrange sensation. Alors qu'une partie d'elle était très impatiente de revoir Sirius, une autre partie refusait catégoriquement de se retrouver face à lui, car elle ignorait totalement comment elle devrait agir avec lui si cela devait être le cas. Elle en venait à se demander si un jour tout pourrait être enfin simple dans sa vie. A peine résolvait-elle un problème qu'un nouveau apparaissait, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Face à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, la jeune Poufsouffle prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle expira lentement en essayant de se convaincre intérieurement que tout allait bien se passer. S'armant d'un large sourire qui se voulait confiant, elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce pour aller rejoindre la salle commune.

A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Laura.

« Ah Lia ! Justement, je venais te chercher ! Viens voir ! »

La métisse se saisit de la main de sa camarade et la traina jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où de nombreux autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés. Au mur, un papier avait été affiché pendant la nuit.

« Ils ont prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ! » Annonça Laura, trop impatiente pour attendre que son amie n'arrive jusqu'à l'affiche.

« C'est chouette. » Répondit Amy d'une voix mitigée, comprenant mal l'excès d'enthousiasme de l'irlandaise.

« Oh, mais tu comprends vraiment jamais rien toi ! » Râla-t-elle alors, comme si son raisonnement était évident. « C'est l'occasion rêvée pour toi d'aller proposer une sortie en amoureux à ton chéri ! » Expliqua-t-elle finalement devant l'air ahuri de son amie.

Amy se retrouva sans voix, un peu perdue. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour toujours deviner les moments où elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ? Retrouvant son sourire, la brune accorda à son amie que c'était une bonne idée, et lui promis de lui en parler quand elle le verrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, leurs estomacs criant famine.

« Au fait, tu as fini ton devoir de Défense contre les Force du Mal à rendre la semaine prochaine ? » Demanda Laura avec une once d'espoir dans le regard.

« Pas tout à fait. » Avoua Amy. « Mais il ne me reste pas grand-chose à faire. »

« Moi je suis à la masse. » Se plaignit l'irlandaise d'une voix geignarde. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'aider ? » Supplia-t-elle alors en lançant un regard désespéré à sa copine.

« Non, pas de soucis. » La rassura la brune. « On peut faire ça demain si ça te va, j'ai rien de prévu. »

« Tu me sauves la vie Lia ! » S'écria alors Laura tandis qu'elles approchaient de la Grande Salle.

**_…_**

La journée de ce vendredi se passa de manière tout à fait banale pour Amy. Il lui tardait seulement de voir arriver son dernier cours pour, enfin, être en weekend et pouvoir souffler et se reposer un peu. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun examen à la fin, la sixième année à Poudlard était loin d'être de tout repos, en particulier quand vous avez vos histoires de cœur à gérer à côté. Amy sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une petite pause, d'un temps de calme afin de pouvoir repartir du bon pied. En milieu de journée, elle avait décrété que son travail avec Laura pourrait bien attendre l'après-midi du samedi, et avait décidé qu'elle passerait le plus clair de son samedi matin à dormir, ou du moins à rester dans son lit le plus longtemps possible.

Amy marchait le long d'un couloir, trop occupée à organiser mentalement sa journée du lendemain pour faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle. Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un couloir, elle repéra un visage familier. Elle accéléra alors légèrement le pas pour finalement venir se placer aux côtés du garçon qu'elle avait vu marcher de loin. Surpris, Remus Lupin eut un petit sursaut en la remarquer à côté de lui.

« Amelia ! Tu m'as fait peur. » Souffla le Gryffondor une fois remis de ses émotions.

« Désolée. » Ria légèrement Amy, assez fière d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Plutôt, oui. Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent ainsi sur le chemin qui les menait chacun à leur cours respectif.

« Au fait, » l'alerta le jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, « je crois que Sirius te cherchait tout à l'heure. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Amy en se retournant vers lui. « Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Non, mais il y a des chances qu'il passe te voir à ta table à l'heure du diner. »

La Poufsouffle le remercia avant d'aller à grand pas vers sa salle de classe, espérant ne pas arriver en retard. Intérieurement, elle était de nouveau prise au milieu d'émotions diverses. Elle était impatiente à l'idée de voir Sirius, mais une part d'elle craignait la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait la voir. Elle essaya pourtant de calmer son angoisse alors qu'elle entrait en cours, voulant se convaincre que ce n'était sans doute rien de bien grave.

**_…_**

L'angoisse d'Amy ne disparut pas totalement pour le reste de l'après-midi, et c'est un peu stressée que la jeune fille se rendit à la Grande Salle ce soir-là pour diner. A chacun de ses pas, elle sentait son cœur cogner un peu plus fort contre ses côtes, alors que tout un tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Sirius voulait-il lui parler ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? La panique commençait à prendre possession de la jeune fille. Un souvenir lui revint soudain en tête. La dernière fois qu'il était venu lui dire quelque chose pendant un repas, c'était pour annuler un de leur rendez-vous… Peu de temps avant qu'il ne la quitte. A cette pensée, Amy eut envie de repartir vers sa salle commune en courant. Ses doigts se glacèrent alors qu'elle passait la large porte de la Grande Salle, marchant presque mécaniquement jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle où elle retrouva Laura et Amanda déjà attablées. Elle s'installa aux côté de l'irlandaise, de manière à avoir une vue dégagée sur l'entrée de la salle, ainsi que sur la table des Gryffondor. Ainsi, elle aurait la possibilité de voir Sirius arriver, et quelque part cela la rassurait un peu. Avoir le temps de se préparer avant le choc. L'estomac noué, elle se servit quelques légumes bouillis qu'elle mangea par toutes petites portions, sans grand appétit, plus pour s'occuper à faire quelque chose que vraiment par faim. Elle répondait distraitement aux discussions de ses amies, comme si elles étaient trop lointaines pour l'atteindre.

Son cœur fit un bon quand elle reconnut enfin le visage de Sirius qui venait de passer la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle le sentit ensuite s'emballer quand, tournant la tête vers sa table, il croisa son regard. Tendue au possible, Amy inspira un grand coup, se forçant presque à sourire alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor se faufila parmi les élèves pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Amy ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras gauche, à l'endroit précis où Laura venait de lui mettre un subit coup de coude avant de lui montrer frénétiquement le garçon. Amy lui lança un « oui ça va, j'ai vu ! » sec et discret en massant son muscle douloureux.

« Salut les filles ! » Lança Sirius une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

Amanda et Laura lui répondirent en souriant, ensuite de quoi Sirius se pencha au-dessus de la table, s'approchant d'Amy. Oubliant presque l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veine, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, parcourant ainsi les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami. Après un baiser bref mais intense, les deux se séparèrent.

« J'ai croisé Remus cet après-midi, il m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. » Dit immédiatement Amy, voulant en venir au fait le plus rapidement possible sans tourner une heure autour du pot.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de réussir à te choper entre deux cours ! » Répliqua le jeune homme en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Cette phrase fit légèrement tiquer la Poufsouffle. Il lui semblait, pourtant, qu'il fut une époque où la troupe des Maraudeur avait un don particulier pour toujours trouver où Lily et elle pouvait se cacher pour réviser en paix. Ce temps était-il révolu ? Leur super pouvoir de détection était-il épuisé ?

Amy laissa à plus tard ses réflexion quand Sirius repris la parole.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? Je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu se voir. » Demanda-t-il avec une drôle d'expression dans la voix, comme s'il avait peur de se faire jeter.

Un peu surprise, Amy mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'analyser toutes les informations. Il n'était venu que pour lui proposer un rencard. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec la journée de la veille. Il n'allait pas tout annuler d'un seul coup sans raison. D'un seul coup, toute la pression accumulée dans le corps d'Amy retomba brusquement, faisant échapper un petit soupir à la jeune fille.

« Dimanche je suis libre, mais demain je dois finir un devoir avec Laura… »

« NON, non elle déconne, elle a rien de prévu demain on a aucun devoir à finir hein que c'est vrai Lia ! » La coupa immédiatement l'irlandaise d'une voix forte.

« Pas moyen que tu te défiles, sinon tu ne finiras jamais ce fichu devoirs ! » Rétorqua Amy fermement en tournant vers elle un regard sévère.

« Mais Lia ! » S'indigna Laura.

« Amelia a raison, et puis vous irez plus vite à deux. » Ajouta simplement Amanda après avoir pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Tu te ranges de son côté, traitresse ! » S'enflamma la métisse d'un air outré.

« Je me rangerai toujours du côté de la personne qui te fera bosser. » Répondit calmement la blonde avant de disparaitre de nouveau derrière sa coupe en étain.

L'échange fut interrompu par le ricanement de Sirius qui s'éleva près d'elles. Sans mot dire, les trois Poufsouffle lui lancèrent un regard surpris et interrogateur.

« Vous êtes marrantes, faudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie en groupe un de ses jours, ça pourrait être sympa. » Annonça-t-il après avoir repris son calme. « C'est noté pour dimanche, on se retrouve après le déjeuner, ça te va ? »

« Oui, ça me va. » Répondit Amy machinalement, sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à la question.

« Super ! A dimanche alors. Et bonne révisions pour demain ! » Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers Amy pour embrasser son front avant de retourner à la table des Gryffondor.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » S'écria soudain Laura une fois le garçon parti. « Tu viens de sacrifier une journée avec ton copain pour une séance de travail ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

« Tout simplement parce que j'avais prévu de faire ce devoir avec toi _avant_ qu'il ne me propose de le voir, et qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes amies pour un garçon. » Répondit calmement Amy.

« … T'es la meilleure des copines. » Sanglota faussement l'irlandaise en entourant son amie de ses bras. « Même si t'as tes principes à la con. »

**_…_**

La journée du samedi parut tout simplement interminable aux yeux d'Amy. Entre la perspective de son rendez-vous du lendemain avec Sirius et l'acharnement qu'avait Laura de d'absolument ne rien comprendre à son devoir de Défense, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Il lui fallut une bonne dose de patience pour venir à bout de leur rédaction, et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que les deux Poufsouffle purent enfin quitter la salle d'étude. A peine avaient-elle passé la porte que la brune poussa un soupire las. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute énergie, et n'avait plus qu'une envie : en finir rapidement avec cette journée.

Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, Amy se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, Laura s'installant à ses côtés.

« Merci encore pour ton aide, Lia. » Souffla l'irlandaise. « Je suis vraiment pas douée dans cette matière… »

« C'est rien, on a tous des lacunes. » Murmura son amie en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

Laura n'ajouta rien mais, pour montrer sa reconnaissance, commença à s'étaler en travers du siège noir et jaune, pour venir se caler directement sur Amy.

« … Je suis pas sûre que ce fauteuil soit assez solide pour supporter nos deux poids… » Lança Amy en essayant de ne pas étouffer sous son amie.

« Mais non, ya pas de raison, on est mince et svelte. » Ajouta Laura en installant un peu mieux sa tête sur la poitrine de la galloise.

« Toi, peut-être... » Lâcha la brune.

« Oh arrête un peu, t'es parfaite ! » Répliqua aussitôt Laura en redressant la tête pour faire face à son coussin vivant. « Franchement, moi je tuerai pour avoir tes hanches et tes fesses ! »

Amy se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait toujours gênée d'entendre ses amies parler ainsi de son corps, et pas uniquement parce qu'elles étaient en public. Pour elle, elle était loin d'être parfaite, en particulier si elle se comparait à Amanda et Laura. La première, bien que plutôt petite, avait des formes harmonieuses, avec exactement ce qu'il fallait de fesses et de poitrine. Laura quant à elle, était grande et élancée, avec un ventre plat à faire pâlir n'importe quel mannequin de magazine. Amy, elle, n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle trouvait tout un peu disproportionné chez elle. Ses cuisses, ses hanches étaient trop rondes. Ses fesses, pas assez. Son ventre était marqué de quelques bourrelets dont elle avait toujours eu un mal fou à se défaire, et ses seins, du fait de leur taille, avaient tendance à tomber si elle avait le malheur de ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge.

En y pensant, elle se demanda soudain si Sirius l'avait vraiment bien regardé avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle ne se trouvait en rien attirante, alors comment cela pourrait-il être le cas pour lui ? Il y avait tellement de fille bien plus belle et bien mieux foutue qu'elle dans l'école. Pourquoi, comment avait-il pu craquer pour _elle _?

Soudain, Laura changea radicalement de sujet de conversation, extirpant Amy de ses pensées.

En allant se coucher, Amy s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, comme pour se cacher. Elle se sentait bizarre, un peu mal à l'aise. Ses réflexions du début de soirée ne l'avaient pas quitté durant tout le repas, si bien qu'elle refusa même de prendre un dessert, ce qui inquiéta Amanda. Passant sa main sous son pyjama, elle alla toucher son ventre. Elle le trouva flasque sous ses doigts, et essaya d'imaginer ce que pourrait ressentir Sirius s'il la touchait à cet endroit-là. Sans doute serait-il dégouté, pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait mal, mal dans sa peau, mal dans son corps. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son apparence physique depuis sa puberté. Ses formes, que ses copines lui enviaient tant, elle les détestait. Elle aurait tant voulu être mieux. Des jambes plus fines, des hanches moins larges, une poitrine plus ronde mais aussi plus petite, des épaules moins carrées, des doigts plus longs, un visage moins rond, un ventre plus plat, des cheveux plus lisses… rien n'allait chez elle.

Alors elle se cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Combien de fois avait-elle renoncé à mettre ou à acheter un vêtement qui lui plaisait de peur que cela ne la fasse paraitre trop grosse. Cette jupe trop moulante montrerait ses cuisses, ce t-shirt un peu court montrerait son ventre… Ce n'était pas tant le regard des autres qu'elle craignait, mais plutôt son propre regard qu'elle avait sur elle-même.

Mais lui, qu'en pensait-il vraiment ? Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait toujours vue qu'habillée, donc dans une tenue dans laquelle elle ne se sentait pas difforme. Mais après ? Amy était loin d'être stupide, et elle se rendait tout à fait compte de la direction que prenait son couple. Les petites attentions de Sirius, ses baisers se faisant plus insistant, ses caresses plus audacieuses… Elle sentait que la situation était en train de changer… Et cela commençait à lui faire peur. Pas qu'elle trouve cela désagréable, au contraire, mais elle sentait chaque fois l'appréhension monter en elle. Viendra un jour où ils iront plus loin, et ce jour-là… Et s'il la trouvait repoussante ?

Amy s'enfouit un peu plus sous sa couette. Elle sentait les larmes monter, alors elle remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Elle se sentait perdue, complètement à la masse, incapable de réfléchir. Dans une tentative désespérée de se calmer, elle essaya de penser à autre chose, de se remémorer l'histoire du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, de s'imaginer les images du dernier film qu'elle était allée voir avec ses parents au cinéma. Penser à autre chose, pour ne plus penser du tout.

Elle fut réveillée le dimanche matin par la griffe de P'tit Machin se plantant dans la plante de son pied droit. Amy poussa un cri de douleur qui fit bondir le chat hors du lit pour fuir la pièce en courant. Encore pâteuse, Amy vérifia l'heure. Neuf heures et quart. Elle soupira. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie, mais au final ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle bailla, s'étira et se redressa lentement. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde, comme si elle avait beaucoup trop dormi. Le dortoir était déjà vide à l'exception de Laura qui dormait toujours et ne semblait pas avoir été dérangée par le bruit qu'avait fait Amy. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche très chaude. Elle en profita pour laver ses cheveux et les démêler, tâche ardue qui lui prenait en général entre vingt et trente minutes.

Une fois prête, elle quitta le dortoir pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

**_…_**

Amy regardait les heures de la matinée passer avec appréhension. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui la rapprochait de son rendez-vous avec Sirius la paniquait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de leur après-midi, elle ignorait totalement quoi lui proposer, quoi lui dire. Elle avait l'impression d'aller à un examen pour lequel elle avait oublié de réviser. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps dans sa salle commune, à lire distraitement son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Amelia ? »

Elle releva soudain la tête. Amanda la regardait avec étonnement et inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne devais pas voir Sirius ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Si, on doit se retrouver après le déjeuner, pourquoi ? » S'étonna Amy.

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? Il est presque une heure de l'après-midi. » Lui fit-elle alors remarquer.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Amy s'écarquillèrent soudain, et c'est après un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'Amanda disait vrai qu'elle referma brusquement son livre pour l'abandonner là où elle était et quitter la pièce en courant presque.

Heureusement pour elle, la salle commune des Poufsouffle n'était pas très loin de la Grande Salle, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Amy pour arriver devant la porte, où Sirius l'attendait déjà.

« Bah alors, tu m'avais oublié ? » Lança le Gryffondor d'un ton moqueur.

« Non ! Non pas du tout, je… » Balbutia Amy, le visage rose, en reprenant son souffle. « C'est juste que… je lisais, et… En fait, j'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

« C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine c'est tout. » S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer avant de l'entourer de ses bras. « Tu as eu le temps de manger, au moins ? »

« Euh… Non, du coup, non… » Avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rétorqua que ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, elle sentait son estomac se contracter à cause de la faim. Amy se sentit un peu mal. Sirius avait sans doute déjà finit de déjeuner, ça ne serait pas forcément très agréable pour lui de la regarder manger sans rien faire. Et puis, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à manger dans les plats. Tant pis pour son estomac, Amy afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et affirma avec toute la conviction du monde qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Mais ce fut ce moment que choisit son estomac pour pousser une longue complainte. Qui fut suivit par le rire de Sirius.

« Non, t'as pas faim du tout en effet. » Répliqua-t-il. « Allez viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Dit-il alors en attrapant Amy par la main.

Impuissante, la jeune fille ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser entrainer vers le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée quelques instants plus tôt. Où comptait-il l'emmener comme ça ? Voulait-il retourner vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle ? Que voulait-il lui montrer dans ce couloir qu'elle ne connaisse pas déjà ?

Après quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une grande corbeille de fruit. Amy connaissait ce tableau pour être passé devant un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'elle était au château, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Sirius tenait tant à le lui montrer.

Sans rien dire, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se trouvait dans le couloir, le Gryffondor avança sa main vers la toile. Sans explication, il commença à gratter la poire qui y était peinte, comme s'il la chatouillait. Amy, silencieuse, le regarda faire, se demandant à quoi tout cela pouvait bien rimer. Après quelques secondes, elle constata avec étonnement que la poire se transformant progressivement en une poignée de porte, que Sirius empoigna avant de tourner.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors devant eux, laissant apparaitre une immense pièce très haute de plafond dans laquelle étaient alignées quatre tables parallèles, et qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à la Grande Salle.

« Amy, bienvenue dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! »


	50. Chapitre 50

_OH OUIOUIOUI! _  
_#JulienLepers_

_Le chapitre 50! OUIIIIII! Vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien là! Moins de deux mois après le précédent! Je suis contente de l'avoir fini :) _  
_Sinon, dans la catégorie "j'raconte ma life", je pense que je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire dans les mois qui viennent, et ça c'est plutôt tip top cool. Après, tout sera une question de motivation et d'inspiration ^^_  
_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient qui me fait toujours autant plaisir! *petit cœur* Plus de 150 reviews et 90 followers, 50 favoris et près de 45 000 vues! C'est de la folie! C'est impensable, irréel! MERCI!  
_

_PS : Je suis un peu nul en raiting, du coup en fait je me demande si avec ce que j'écris un raiting T suffit ou si c'est plus proche du M (la fille qui se rend trop pas compte que ce qu'elle écrit est saaaaaaale (et que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant (merde j'ai toujours ce problème avec les parenthèses))). Alors si, après ce chapitre ou ceux qui vont suivre, vous trouvez que le raiting n'est pas adapté, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir pour que je le modifie parce que je me rends juste trop pas compte! Pour l'instant je trouve que c'est encore plutôt soft mais je suis genre pas du tout objective vu que c'est ma fic xD_  
_Bon je vous lâche avec mes histoire, place à la lecture! Des bisous et de l'amour les cocos! :D_

* * *

Amy resta immobile un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Devant elle se dressait une gigantesque salle dans laquelle régnait une ambiance chaude et bruyante du fait de la bonne vingtaine de petites créatures qui courrait un peu partout, accompagné de bruits de casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une large cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu d'une taille impressionnante, illuminant la salle d'une douce couleur dorée. Amy avait près d'un millions de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, sans savoir par laquelle commencer. Comment, pourquoi, qui, quoi, où… Silencieuse, bouchée bée, elle se laissa entrainer vers l'intérieur de la cuisine par Sirius.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » Lança joyeusement Sirius alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

A ces mots, une partie des petites créatures s'avancèrent d'un pas joyeux vers les deux adolescents en poussant des cris enthousiastes. Amy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul face à cette marrée s'avançant sur eux.

« Maître Sirius ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! » Lança l'une des créatures de sa petite voix aigüe.

« Maître… ? » Répéta Amy en essayant de se retenir de rire.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous ? » Demanda une autre créature sur un ton un peu plus calme.

« Ma copine n'a pas eu le temps d'aller manger ce midi, il vous reste quelque chose ? » Demanda alors le Gryffondor, avant de se tourner vers Amy. « Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais manger ? »

La jeune fille se trouva prise au dépourvu. Elle bafouilla vaguement qu'elle aimait le roastbeef, et aussitôt trois créatures s'éloignèrent en courant vers ce qui semblait être un imposant four.

« Installez-nous, Miss, nous viendrons vous servir dès que tout sera prêt ! » Annonça l'un d'eux en indiquant de sa main les longues tables présentes dans la pièce.

Sans mot dire, Amy se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'une d'elle et s'installa sur le banc, suivit par Sirius qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pensive, la jeune fille observa le bal qui se jouait autour d'elle, essayant d'analyser calmement la situation. Elle avait tant de chose à demander, et devait faire le tri au milieu de toutes ses questions.

« Ce sont des… » Commença-t-elle, se tournant vers Sirius.

« Des elfes de maisons, oui. » Confirma le jeune homme en affichant un léger sourire.

« J'ignorais totalement qu'il y en avait à Poudlard. » Souffla la Poufsouffle, se sentait soudainement totalement ignorante du monde dans lequel elle évoluait depuis maintenant six ans.

« Ils sont font le plus discret possible. C'est aussi eux qui alimentent les feux des cheminées dans les salles communes, et qui s'occuper d'amener les bagages dans les dortoirs. »

Amy le dévisagea, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle n'en revenait pas de faire de telles découvertes sur son école après tant de temps passé à y arpenter ses couloirs. Jamais, de toute sa scolarité, elle ne s'était doutée qu'il y avait des elfes de maisons à Poudlard. Après quelques instants d'attente, un elfe s'approcha d'eux avec une assiette bien remplie, composée de plusieurs tranches de viande et d'une quantité non négligeable de pommes de terre sautées.

« Bon appétit, Miss ! » Lui dit alors l'elfe en affichant en large sourire.

« Euh, merci… » Souffla Amy, un peu mal à l'aise de se faire servir ainsi.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Sirius, qui l'observait sans rien dire. Son estomac avait beau hurler à la mort, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à commencer son repas. La perspective d'être épier par une vingtaine d'elfe et son petit ami pendant qu'elle mastiquait sa viande ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle était sur le point de faire part de son malaise quand le Gryffondor prit la parole.

« D'ailleurs, s'il vous reste une ou deux parts de tarte, j'en prendrais bien ! » Lança-t-il au petit elfe, qui s'éloigna aussitôt de la table pour revenir quelques secondes après muni d'un plat.

Encore une fois, Amy se demanda si ce garçon n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées. C'est en le voyant mordre dans ce qui semblait être une tarte à la mirabelle que la jeune fille se décida à entamer son assiette. Elle était si affamée qu'elle ne laissa presque rien de ce que les elfes lui avaient préparé. De temps à autre, l'une des créatures passait les voir pour s'assurer que tout aller bien pour eux, que le repas était à leur goût, ou que la viande n'était pas trop cuite. Amy appréciait ces petites attentions de leur part, mais n'était pas sûre de les mériter réellement. En temps normal, les élèves n'étaient pas traités comme cela… En réalité, les élèves n'étaient même pas censés débarquer à l'improviste dans les cuisines pour demander un repas. Ce qui amena Amy à sa prochaine question : comment se faisait-il qu'elle se retrouve là ?

« Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle à Sirius, après avoir avalée une grande bouchée de pommes de terre.

« Oh, tu sais, on a pas mal vadrouillé, avec les gars… Et souvent jusque tard dans la nuit. » Commença-t-il, un peu évasif.

La jeune fille attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Insatisfaite de cette réponse bien pauvre en explication, elle posa un regard insistant sur le garçon, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle en attendait un peu plus de lui.

« On a… Comment dire… Farfouillé un peu partout dans le château afin d'en découvrir les passages secret. C'était plus facile pour nous, quand… Enfin, tu vois quoi. »

Elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Remus. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, à chaque fois, c'était pour Remus. Intérieurement, la Poufsouffle fut émue de voir jusqu'où ils avaient pu aller pour soutenir leur ami. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« On a testé toutes les statues, tous les tableaux du château. Et un jour, on est tombé sur celui de la coupe de fruit. On s'attendait à trouver un énième passage secret. Au lieu de ça, on a découvert les cuisines de Poudlard. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

Amy regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. La salle était la réplique parfaite de la Grande Salle, à ceci près qu'elle était dépourvue de fenêtre. Les quatre tables des quatre maisons étaient là, exactement au même endroit, tout comme celle des professeurs. Derrière cette dernière se trouvaient, alignés le long du mur, un nombre impressionnant de fours et autres plaques de cuissons atour desquelles s'affairaient les elfes de maisons. Plus loin, sur le côté, une énorme cuve devait sans doute servir pour laver les plats et couverts. De l'autre côté de la pièce, d'imposants placards devaient servir à entreposer la nourriture. Amy était impressionnée. En vérité, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de comment la nourriture pouvait apparaitre ainsi sur les tables de la Grande Salle. A présent, tout prenait sens.

**_…_**

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les deux adolescents quittaient l'imposante cuisine, main dans la main, les estomacs remplis de diverses victuailles. Machinalement, ils empruntèrent le couloir qui les ramenait vers le hall du château tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Arrivé devant la grande porte, le couple se mit un peu à l'écart, évitant ainsi de risquer d'être déranger dans leur conversation par les allers et venues des autres élèves. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, Amy remarqua que Sirius jetait de temps à autres des petits coups d'œil aux alentours, comme pour surveiller. La jeune fille le regarda alors avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

« Non, mais, je me disais… » Commença-t-il vaguement, le regard toujours perdu autour d'eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus… Tranquille ? »

Amy le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre d'avoir aussi mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle lui répondit par l'affirmative, et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de l'entrée du château.

Après quelques minutes à arpenter plusieurs couloirs, Sirius les fit s'arrêter devant une statue dans un couloir de l'aile nord du troisième étage. Amy l'observa, le laissant faire, intriguée. Elle le regarda chercher quelque chose dans le dos de la statue sans pouvoir voir ce que c'était. Sirius tira alors sur ce qu'elle supposa être un levier et, lentement, la statue se déplaça légèrement pour laisser apparaitre un petit passage. Le Gryffondor se décala alors et, dans un geste théâtral, invita sa petite amie à entrer. Elle hésita un instant, avant de s'avancer doucement vers la petite ouverture. L'endroit était plutôt étroit au début, mais s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans l'espèce de couloir qui semblait avoir été taillé à même la pierre. Elle se retourna en entendant la lourde statue se remettre en place et refermer le passage derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir.

« Lumos. » Fit la voix de Sirius à quelques mètres d'elle.

Une faible lumière apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette, illuminant le lieu dans un faible rayon autour d'eux.

« C'est ça, ton endroit tranquille ? » Demanda Amy en souriant avec malice.

Sirius sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise, et se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est pas hyper romantique, je sais… » Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu faible. « Mais au moins, on est sûr de ne pas être dérangé ici. »

A ces mots, Amy sentit son cœur commencer à s'emballer, sans raison apparente. Après tout, elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule ainsi avec Sirius, et elle se savait suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour ne pas trouver cela plus inquiétant. Alors, pourquoi sentait-elle ce stress monter en elle ? Peut-être était-ce la façon qu'il avait eue de dire que personne ne pourrait les déranger ici. Les déranger… Pour quoi ?

Sirius approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main, l'entrainant avec lui plus loin dans le passage. Ils marchèrent lentement, comme une promenade normale dans une grotte un peu glauque. Amy serrait les doigts de Sirius entre les siens, sentant ses pulsations dans le creux de sa main.

« … Tu as amené beaucoup de filles dans ce genre d'endroits ? » Chuchota la Poufsouffle, une partie d'elle espérant presque qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Sirius tourna rapidement la tête vers elle pour la dévisager. Croisant son regard, la jeune fille fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y vit. Un mélange entre de la surprise et de la douleur. La culpabilité s'empara aussitôt d'elle, mais Sirius prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser.

« Non, c'est la première fois. » Répondit-il, presque sèchement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui continuaient à avancer dans la pénombre du passage secret uniquement éclairé par la baguette de Sirius. La tête baissée, penaude, Amy regardait le sol en pierre défiler sous ses pieds. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé et le regrettait profondément.

« … Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Souffla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, Sirius s'arrêta net. Lancée dans son mouvement, Amy se sentit retenue par sa main, qui serrait toujours celle de la jeune fille. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du Gryffondor, qu'elle eut un mal fou à soutenir.

« Je sais qu'après ce que j'ai fait l'an dernier, c'est compliqué pour toi de me faire de nouveau entièrement confiance. Je le sais, et je le comprends. Alors oui, j'ai connu pas mal de filles. Oui j'ai couché avec elles. »

Figée, tendue, tremblante, Amy fixait Sirius en faisant de son mieux pour se retenir de pleurer. Ses doigts s'agrippaient si fort contre ceux du garçon que cela lui faisait presque mal. Lentement, Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, la touchant presque.

« Mais il n'y en a aucune d'elles pour qui j'ai ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. »

C'en fut trop pour Amy qui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Prise d'un sanglot soudain, elle détourna le regard tandis que son corps était parcouru de petits sursauts, essuyant son visage d'un geste rageur. Sirius ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à une telle réaction de sa part, car il sembla tout à coup paniqué.

« Amy ! » S'exclama-t-il, complètement perdu. « Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, pardon ! »

« Non, c'est… Ce n'est pas ta faute… » Bafouilla-t-elle difficilement entre deux hoquets.

Ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir, Sirius entoura alors Amy de ses bras, la plaquant contre lui. Elle sentit son corps être pressé contre celui du Gryffondor alors qu'un nouveau sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge. Tout était confus. Elle était submergée de tant d'émotions qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réussir à retrouver son calme et enfin pouvoir parler normalement.

« Je suis désolé. » Soupira Sirius dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille. « Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Moi non plus, je t'avouerai… » Ricana-t-elle doucement, sa tête toujours collée contre son épaule.

Elle sentait la main de Sirius qui lui caressait les cheveux, et cela lui donnait des frissons.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. » Finit-elle par dire, le visage enfoui dans le gilet du Gryffondor.

« Comment ça, tout gâché ? » Répéta Sirius en se penchant légèrement pour essayer de la regarder.

« On passait un bon moment, et si je n'avais pas posé cette question stupide… »

L'étreinte autour d'elle se resserra. Les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent contre son front, elle referma les yeux afin de savourer pleinement l'instant

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Étonnée, Amy s'écarta légèrement du torse de Sirius pour mieux le regarder.

« De quoi ? »

« De mes exs. »

Le cœur de la Poufsouffle manqua un battement, tandis que son estomac se contractait. Ce mot, ''ex'' résonna un instant dans sa tête. Ce simple, tout petit mot, qui à lui seul représentait toutes ces filles que Sirius avait pu connaitre.

« Non, c'est pas ça le problème… » Souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête négativement.

« C'est quoi, alors ? »

Amy avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui grossissait seconde après seconde. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir ce genre de discussion là, ici, maintenant. Mais après tous ces jours, toutes ses nuits à se poser toute sorte de questions, il était peut-être temps pour elle d'exprimer ses craintes à son petit ami.

« C'est moi… C'est un peu le bazar dans ma tête, et j'ai du mal à faire le point sur tout. Du coup je me sens parfois un peu perdue. » Dit-elle, essayant de rester un peu évasive.

Sirius la regardait avec interrogation et inquiétude, ne sachant visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre. Lentement, dans un même mouvement, les deux adolescents se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et, leurs mains toujours liées, ils reprirent leur marche le long du passage secret.

« C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. » Commença-t-elle, cherchant soigneusement ses mots avant de les prononcer. « C'est plutôt… Un manque de confiance en moi. »

Le jeune homme l'écoutait, silencieux, la laissant prendre son temps sans l'interrompre. Pour autant, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, tandis qu'elle avait le regard fixe droit devant elle.

" Ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le nombre de tes exs, enfin je crois… Mais j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui a pu t'attirer chez moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas jolie, ou intéressante… »

Elle s'arrêta dans son discours, essayant de prendre le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa pensée.

« Je veux dire, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, mais toi ! L'un des garçons les plus populaires et des plus séduisants de toute l'école, celui qui peut se permettre d'avoir n'importe quelle fille ! Je sais pas, je trouve ça un peu… Un peu gros, à vrai dire. »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête. Son regard rencontra alors celui d'Amy qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, faisant comprendre qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Le jeune homme pris une lente inspiration, comme pour indiquer qu'il réfléchissait.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouves séduisant ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Arrête je te parle sérieusement là ! » Râla Amy en tapant le bras du Gryffondor.

Sirius lâcha un rire léger qui alla rebondir contre les parois du petit passage. Sans prévenir, il retira sa main de celle d'Amy pour aller placer son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la faisant se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Si je peux avoir les filles que je veux, pourquoi pas toi ? Et si n'importe qui d'autre peut te trouver jolie et intelligente, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Amy garda le silence, essayant de trouver quoi répondre. Mais il fallait avouer que son argument était d'une logique imparable.

« Être attiré par quelqu'un, ça ne s'explique pas. » Continua-t-il. « J'aurais pu effectivement tomber amoureux de n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas de bol c'est sur toi que c'est tombé ! »

La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque. ''Tomber amoureux''. Ces mots l'avaient frappée de plein fouet. C'était peut-être là, cette occasion qu'elle attendait. Mais répondre un ''moi aussi je t'aime'' comme ça, au milieu de la conversation… ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, mâchonnant sa langue alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas lent et régulier. La main de Sirius s'était placé contre la hanche d'Amy, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume traverser ses vêtements. A son tour, elle avait entouré la taille du garçon et s'était collée contre lui. Elle sentait son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Elle était bien, ainsi, juste à marcher en sa compagnie. En fait, il lui suffisait de se retrouver avec lui pour oublier tous ses soucis, tous ses complexes, toutes ses questions. A cet instant précis, elle ne se souciait plus de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien l'intéresser chez elle, ou s'il la trouverait attirante sans ses vêtements. Elle se contentait de synchroniser ses pas avec les siens, alors qu'elle devinait à peine le chemin qu'ils arpentaient, éclairés par la faible lumière émise par la baguette de Sirius.

C'était le bon moment. Elle le savait. Mais comment faire, comment dire ? A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, son envie de se tourner pour le serrer contre elle augmentait. Elle avait envie d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de l'embrasser, de sentir ses bras dans son dos, de caresser sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais osé se montrer trop entreprenante, sans doute à cause de son manque d'expérience. Mais à présent, elle sentait son envie devenir plus forte que sa peur.

Comme pour se prouver qu'elle en était capable, dans un mouvement rapide et sûr, Amy se décrocha des bras de Sirius pour venir se planter devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter. Sans mot dire, lancée dans son mouvement, elle enlaça le corps du Gryffodor et alla coller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement sur le coup de la surprise. Amy, sereine, ferma les yeux, voulant se concentrer sur les battements du cœur du garçon qu'elle entendant contre son oreille.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Fit la voix inquiète de Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, j'avais envie, c'est tout. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Elle sentit alors les bras du jeune homme se placer à leur tour contre elle, enlaçant ses épaules. Le bas de son visage alla se caler contre le crâne de la Poufsouffle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux, à profiter de ce moment.

« Sirius… ? » Murmura Amy.

« Hum ? » L'entendit-elle marmonner.

« Je… »

Déjà son nez et ses doigts se glaçaient, sa respiration qu'elle essayait de calmer devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme s'ils cherchaient le chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.

« … Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

C'était sorti. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait. Lentement, elle sentit les mains de Sirius se détacher de son dos alors qu'il reculait légèrement pour mieux la regarder. Forcée de décoller sa tête de son épaule, Amy se redressa et releva lentement les yeux, appréhendant l'expression qu'afficherait Sirius. Elle croisa alors son regard étonné, et se demanda une seconde si elle ne s'était pas trompée quelque part dans sa formulation. Elle attendit, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de trembler, une réaction de la part du garçon.

« De qui ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Amy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle fixa Sirius, ébahie, cherchant dans ses yeux à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Bah… De toi. » Répondit-elle finalement, comme si cela paraissait évident.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant à se fixer sans rien dire. Amy sentait une grande dose de stress s'emparer d'elle à chaque seconde qui passait. Figée, immobile, attendant un geste, un mot de la part de Sirius. Elle osait à peine respirer. Le regard gris du Gryffondor était traversé de tant d'expressions entremêlées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Il se contentait de garder ses yeux plongé dans les siens, sans rien dire.

« … Dis quelque chose… » Supplia presque Amy en se tortillant nerveusement sur elle-même.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius s'empara du visage de la jeune fille entre ses deux mains et, sans prévenir, alla coller ses lèvres contre celles d'Amy. Surprise, elle poussa un petit grognement de plaisir alors que la langue du jeune homme pénétrait sa bouche. Emportée dans sa fougue, elle alla plaquer ses bras dans le dos de Sirius, serrant le tissus de son gilet entre ses doigts, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle put contre elle. Les mains du Gryffondor glissèrent légèrement pour venir se loger dans le creux de sa nuque alors qu'il forçait leurs bouches à se séparer. Il recula quelque peu la tête, suffisamment pour planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Amy, emplis de frustration.

« T'es sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

« Je crois bien, ouais… » Souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir petit ricanement.

Elle vit alors ses lèvres de Sirius s'étirer dans un sourire qui disparut aussitôt avaient-elles retrouvé celles d'Amy. Cette fois-ci, son baiser ce fit plus tendre, plus amoureux, mais tout aussi intense. Il prenait le temps de caresser, titiller, mordiller chaque parcelle de la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait retenir des frissons de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa langue passer contre celle de Sirius. De ses doigts, il chatouillait la base de ses longs cheveux, s'emmêlant dans les boucles. Délicatement, sa main droite dégagea une mèche, laissant l'accès libre vers le cou d'Amy. Sans prévenir, il quitta sa bouche pour aller poser ses lèvres contre la base de sa clavicule sur laquelle il déposa un léger baiser. Amy ne put retenir un gémissement à l'instant où elle sentit la bouche de Sirius caresser la peau de son cou. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à ses vêtements, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille brutalement. Elle voulait le garder contre elle, le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Chaque baiser que Sirius déposait dans sa nuque faisait monter en elle un désir insoupçonné, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Sans vraiment contrôler ses mouvements, elle fit quelque peu descendre sa main vers les reins du garçon. Du bout de ses doigts, elle sentit la base de son t-shirt, que sa prise avait légèrement surélevé, laisser apparaitre le bas de son dos. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa glisser ses doigts contre la peau chaude de Sirius, soulevant un peu plus ses vêtements. Elle senti alors la main gauche de Sirius quitter son visage pour venir se coller contre sa hanche, cherchant lui aussi à trouver le chemin vers la peau de la jeune fille.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse, incontrôlable, incapable de réfléchir. Les baisers de Sirius lui faisait perdre la raison, elle en voulait plus, elle voulait sentir ses doigts, ses mains sur elle. Elle voulait le découvrir, et se découvrir elle-même à travers lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir envie de quelqu'un.


	51. Chapitre 51

_OUIIIIIIII j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! Vous imaginez même pas comment c'était la galère. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble. _

_Déjà, j'ai oublié mon pc chez moi, du coup j'ai dû taper une grande partie sur la tablette, et c'est juste L'ENFEEEEER genre le truc il t'oublie des lettres ou il te supprimé le mot que tu écris, comme ça, gratuit. L'enfer, j'vous dis._

_Bon du coup ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents (mais en même temps comprenez moi je mets trois plombes à écrire une phrase qui me prendrait 10 secondes à taper sur le pc JPP) mais en toute logique le suivant devrait être d'une longueur déjà plus correcte et en plus, il va s'y passer plein de choses. Promis j'essaye de le faire vite (si je pète pas ma tablette de rage avant)._

_Sinon, merci encore et toujours pour votre soutient. 200 reviews, presque 100 follows, plus de 50 fav et pres de 48k vues, vous me comblez de bonheur! Je sais que je suis vraiment pas régulière dans mes publications et que ça doit vraiment vous rendre dingue à force mais... j'vous aime d'amour! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, ainsi que ceux qui sortiront par la suite!_

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture! :)_

_(PS : déso pour les fautes. J'ai relu des vieux chapitres hier et j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes.)_

* * *

Elle avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Elle avait besoin d'air. Nerveusement, elle ramena ses cheveux derrière sa tête, dégageant son visage et ses oreilles, espérant se rafraîchir un instant en vain. Sirius marchait quelques pas devant elle, éclairant de sa baguette le petit couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Un melting-pot d'émotions et de sentiments tournait en boucle à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait heureuse et frustrée à la fois, un peu mal à l'aise et pourtant si bien. Elle avait encore des difficultés à tout réorganiser dans sa tête, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, à pouvoir l'exprimer clairement.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le lui avait dit, et avait été bien clair sur ce sujet : elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour la rassurer, une petite partie d'elle continuait de culpabiliser. Pas seulement par rapport à lui, mais également parce qu'elle avait nettement eu l'impression de s'être elle-même tirée une balle dans le pied. Tout était allé très vite, trop vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, elle avait agi par pur instinct.

Tous les deux, seuls dans ce couloir étroit et faiblement éclairé, enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. Amy avait savouré chaque seconde où son corps avait été plaqué contre celui de Sirius, se délectant de ses baisers, frissonnant sous ses caresses. Elle avait eu la sensation de flotter autre part, dans un ailleurs inconnu où le monde réel n'avait plus d'impact, où seuls ses sens explosaient sans n'avoir plus aucune limite. Le vide semblait s'être fait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Sirius, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres. Son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse oublier qu'elle en avait un. Elle en voulait encore. Elle en voulait plus.

Mais malgré ce désir fulgurant qu'elle sentait monter en elle, elle ne put retenir un brusque mouvement de recul quand elle sentit la main de Sirius glisser sous son t-shirt pour remonter le long de son ventre et venir se placer juste à la base de son soutien-gorge. Regrettant immédiatement ce geste qui l'avait beaucoup trop éloignée du Gryffondor à son goût, elle leva les yeux vers lui, voulant lui exprimer à quel point elle était désolée pour ce stupide réflexe et qu'elle était prête à reprendre là où ils en étaient. Elle s'était attendue à le voir surpris, à la limite frustré par cette soudaine interruption, mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du jeune homme la figea.

Sirius avait l'air terrifié. Ce n'était pas une simple peur ou de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lu dans son regard, mais bien une terreur froide, sourde. Aussitôt, elle avait compris. Il pensait être allé trop loin, trop vite. Alors qu'elle voulut se rattraper, le serrer de nouveau contre elle pour le rassurer, il s'était lentement éloigné, les mains légèrement levé, tel un criminel pris en faute. Cette vision brisa le cœur de la Poufsouffle qui avait alors pris une grande inspiration, prête à s'expliquer. Mais Sirius avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

« Désolé, j'aurais pas dû.. » Souffla-t-il, l'air penaud.

Amy était déboussolée. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais c'était comme si une membrane s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Au prix de nombreux effort, elle parvint enfin à articuler.

« N-non… ce n'est… » Bafouilla-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

« T'inquiète pas, je comprends. » Lui répondit simplement Sirius en lui caressant affectueusement la joue de son pouce.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra douloureusement. Ramassant sa baguette tombée au sol, Sirius regarda nonchalamment sa montre, comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est trois heures et demi, tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

Les craintes d'Amy se confirmèrent avec cette question. Il abandonnait. Sortir du couloir, retourner dans le vrai monde, aux yeux de tous, quitter leur petite bulle rien qu'à tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait rester dans ce couloir, dans cet univers où elle pouvait encore l'avoir pour elle toute seule.

« Sirius, je… »

« Amy, t'as pas à te justifier, je te l'ai dit je comprends tout à fait. » Coupa-t-il. « Tu veux sortir alors ? » La réinterrogea-t-il alors, considérant le précédent sujet comme clos.

La jeune fille soupira, consciente de son erreur et de son caractère irrattrapable. Elle baissa les yeux, résignée.

« D'accord, si tu veux… Pourquoi pas. » Marmonna-t-elle, visiblement peu convaincue.

Sans dire un mot, le Gryffondor se saisit délicatement de sa main et, d'un pas lent, ils reprirent leur route le long du couloir qui s'inclinait progressivement en pente descendante. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les deux adolescents se virent obligé d'avancer l'un derrière l'autre, les murs s'étant sensiblement rapprochés. Amy marchaient quelques mètres derrière Sirius qui éclairait le sol de sa baguette.

Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à l'autre extrémité du passage secret, qui donnait sur un petit couloir proche d'une des sorties du château menant vers le parc. C'était comme s'il avait tout prévu, tout calculé. C'était sans doute le cas. Amy reçu avec bénédiction la fraicheur de l'air qui enveloppait son visage rougi par la chaleur et l'excitation.

« Nox. » Entendit-elle Sirius dire, sa baguette perdant instantanément son petit éclat de lumière.

Toujours sans rien dire, ils allèrent de concert en direction du parc d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses voix et rires entremêlés. Le temps était clément ce jour-là, aussi la plupart des élèves avaient choisi de profiter de leur dimanche après-midi au soleil.

…

Amy se dévisagea dans le miroir de la salle de bain. A aucun moment de la journée elle n'avait pu s'excuser auprès de Sirius, et elle sentait cela peser comme un poids mort sur elle. Ils avaient finalement peu parlé, se racontant l'un l'autre leur semaine respective, sans que la conversation ne devienne vraiment passionnante. Ils avaient marché jusqu'à l'heure du diner, et s'étaient séparés au moment de rejoindre leurs tables. Avant de partir, Sirius l'avait embrassé comme à son habitude, mais elle avait eu la nette impression que son baiser était moins fougueux qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme s'il se retenait. Comme s'il n'osait plus. Amy avait soudain eut l'irrépressible envie de le tirer vers elle, de se coller à lui, mais la foule autour d'eux l'en dissuada rapidement. Sans rien dire, elle l'avait laissé s'éloigner avant d'aller à son tour retrouver ses amies à la table des Poufsouffle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, indifférente au regard en coin que lui lança Amanda depuis son lit. Elle s'était vraiment sentie nulle. Elle qui avait enfin réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout foutu en l'air moins de cinq minutes après. Elle poussa un râle exaspéré en venant placer ses bras sur son visage. Autour d'elle, elle entendait vaguement, comme si elle venait de très loin, la voix de Sophia Mac-Gregor débiter des mots à une vitesse folle, seulement interrompue par de brèves onomatopées d'Helena Wolf. Sur sa droite, Laura semblait prendre un malin plaisir à attraper P'tit Machin pour le forcer à lui faire des câlins, malgré l'énergie que mettait le chat pour tenter de se libérer de son emprise. Elle resta ainsi un moment, se laissant bercer par le bruit ambiant, repassant les images de la journée dans son esprit. Tout aurait pu être si parfait. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi stupide. Si seulement elle avait réussi à crever l'abcès et à mettre les choses au clair avec Sirius. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Soudainement, comme venu de nulle part, elle fut prise d'une fougue qui la fit se redresser d'un seul coup faisant sursauter Laura qui desserra sa prise autour du chat, ce dernier en profitant pour se faire la malle et se planquer sous un lit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Elle devait faire comprendre à Sirius ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle devait surtout se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de prendre des initiatives dans leur relation. Hors de question que ses réflexes idiots ne viennent tout gâcher. Sentant sa déprime disparaître au profit d'une certaine euphorie qui ne lui était pas familière, Amy tira les rideaux de son lit d'un coup sec avant de venir glisser sous ses draps, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tardait d'être le mardi suivant, et de pouvoir enfin de nouveau avoir l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Sirius.

…

Finalement, et malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Amy n'eut pas beaucoup d'occasions de mettre ces dernières en pratique. Sirius, bien qu'elle le lui demandât, ne l'emmena plus dans l'un de ses fameux passages secrets que seul lui semblait connaitre. Essayant de masquer sa déception, et surtout sa frustration, la jeune avait fait de son mieux pour profiter au maximum des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, tentant même parfois de prendre les devant, venant enlacer ou embrasser le Gryffondor sans que celui-ci ne l'ait initié au départ. Si les premières fois, il avait pu paraître surpris, le jeune homme avait eu vite fait de s'accoutumer des nouvelles prises d'initiatives de sa petite amie, et semblait même plutôt les apprécier. Il prenant cependant soin de ne jamais aller trop loin dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient, au grand damne de la Poufsouffle qui finissait presque par désespérer de pouvoir un jour enfin lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de lui. Cependant elle avait quand même réussi, par deux fois, à entraîner Sirius jusqu'à un couloir ou une salle déserte où elle avait finit par lui sauter littéralement au cou. Si pour le premier, Sirius avait pu la raisonner en lui faisant remarquer que n'importe qui pouvait passer et les surprendre, elle s'était mieux organisée pour sa deuxième tentative et avait bien fait attention de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. C'était avec un air malicieux sur le visage qu'elle avait croisé le regard dubitatif du Gryffondor, qui semblait chercher une explication à tout ça dans les yeux de la jeune fille. En guise de réponse, elle s'était approchée langoureusement de lui pour finalement venir passer ses bras autour du cou du garçon avant de commencer à l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de passion. Sirius s'était facilement laissé prendre au jeu, répondant sans ménagement à son baiser. Amy s'était collée un peu plus contre lui, espérant que son attitude encourage le garçon à s'autoriser à aller plus loin. Malheureusement pour elle, un bruit sourd de chaise brisée avait coupé tout élan amoureux chez les deux adolescents qui sursautèrent de concert, surpris par ce vacarme soudain, cherchant son origine d'un regard paniqué. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à croiser les yeux sournois de Peeves qui riait à gorge déployée au dessus de ce qu'il semblait être les lambeaux d'une chaise sans doute lâchée depuis toute la hauteur du plafond.

« Oups ! » Ricana l'esprit frappeur sur un ton faussement désolé qui ne dupait pourtant personne. « Je suis vraiiiiiiment désolé… Je dérange, peut-être ? » Minauda-t-il avant de repartir dans son hilarité.

Sirius avait alors lâché un long soupir dans lequel Amy avait cru décelé un mélange d'énervement et de frustration, puis avait à son tour affiché une mine amusée.

« Si tu voulais nous rejoindre, il suffisait de le demander, Peeves. »

« Buerk ! » Cracha le fantôme. « Sans façon ! Je risquerai d'attraper toutes vos sales maladies de vivants ! Très peu pour moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est pas comme si tu allais en mourir… » Avait rétorqué Amy avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oooooh mais c'est qu'elle à de l'humour, celle-là ! » S'était exclamé Peeves en désignant la Poufsouffle de son pouce translucide. « Je l'aime bien, elle ! Elle est mieux que celle d'avant ! Tu t'améliores niveau fille, mon p'tit Black ! »

Amy, sans perdre son sourire, avait tourné un œil interrogateur vers Sirius, attendant de voir sa réaction face à la dernière phrase du fantôme. Le Gryffondor s'était alors contenté de se racler la gorge avant d'attraper sa petite amie par la main pour se rediriger vers la sortie de la salle.

« Merci du compliment, venant de ta part ça me va droit au cœur ! » Avait-il répondu sur un ton narquois. « Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser… »

Sans un mot de plus, il avait déverrouillé la porte, et s'était glissé en dehors de la pièce, tenant toujours Amy par la main.

Après ça, elle n'avait pas réussi à se retrouver de nouveau vraiment seule à seul avec lui. Elle avait beau essayer, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui compromettait ses plans. La jeune fille finissait presque par perdre tout espoir. Car même s'ils arrivaient à avoir des petits moments câlins, ils n'étaient jamais aussi intenses que celui qu'ils avaient vécu dans ce sombre petit couloir secret.

Par chance, le weekend approchait à grands pas, et avec lui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui était prévue. Pour la première fois depuis sa troisième année, Amy était ravie à l'idée de pouvoir manquer cette petite excursion. Car son plan, qu'elle avait eu comme une sorte de révélation le matin du vendredi, était de profiter d'un château quasiment vide pour pouvoir passer du temps seule avec son petit ami. Oui, dans sa tête, tout semblait parfait. Elle prétendait ne pas avoir envie de sortir (malgré la météo clémente qui était annoncée) et lui proposerai une promenade en amoureux avec, pourquoi pas, la découverte de nouveaux passages secrets.

Amy ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait tant hésité, tant douté d'elle-même que cette brusque prise de décision la déstabilisait quelque peu. C'était comme si sa déclaration avait fait une sorte de déclic dans sa tête, comme si cette simple révélation avait suffit à faire tomber tous les murs qu'elle s'était battis. Sa peur, son appréhension avaient presque totalement disparues. C'était à elle, maintenant, de prendre les devants et de rassurer Sirius comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle ne supportait plus de le sentir hésiter, de distinguer la crainte dans son regard dès que la situation était sur le point de s'intensifier. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas certaine elle-même d'être prête à aller jusqu'au bout des choses, mais il y avait quand même une marge entre se sauter sauvagement dessus et ne pas oser ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la peau de quelqu'un sous son t-shirt. Elle voulait juste qu'il sache qu'elle acceptait ses caresses, et qu'elle les appréciait, en débit de ce que son comportement avait pu laisser entendre. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre.

Sûre d'elle et de sa détermination, la Poufsouffle sauta hors de son lit et se prépara pour sa journée de cours, qui lui paraîtrait sans doute bien trop longue. C'était d'un pas guilleret qu'elle avait ensuite accompagné ses amies jusqu'à la Grande Salle, savourant d'avance le petit déjeuner qu'elle allait prendre.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, elle aperçut Sirius, entouré des trois autres Maraudeurs, se tenir aux abords de la porte de la Grande Salle. De temps à autres, Sirius jetait des coups d'œil en direction du couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Pour Amy, c'était clair : ils l'attendaient. La jeune fille commença à sentir une petite angoisse poindre en elle. Comment demander à son copain de rester seul avec elle au château avec sa flopée de pote autour d'eux sans passer pour une fille visiblement trop possessive ? Essayant de se calmer, elle se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de lui proposer à un autre moment de la journée. En attendant, elle se trouvait curieuse de savoir ce que le groupe de Gryffondor devait avoir à lui dire pour faire le pied de grue ainsi.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car à peine l'avait-il repérée que Sirius s'avança vers les trois Poufsouffle, suivit de près par se amis. Les quatre garçon se placèrent en ligne devant elles, les forçant à s'arrêter.

« Salut les filles ! » Lança joyeusement Potter en leur adressant un signe de la main, avant d'être imité par les autre membres de sa petite troupe.

Amanda et Laura répondirent à leur salut tandis qu'Amy se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour aller embrasser Sirius, qui vint délicatement placer une main sur sa taille. La jeune fille frissonna de plaisir à son contact, ressentant soudain l'envie de venir se coller contre lui. Elle n'en fit cependant rien, se tournant simplement vers le reste du groupe.

« J'ai comme l'impression que vous nous attendiez, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Toujours aussi perspicace. » Rétorqua aussitôt Sirius avec une expression de fausse admiration moqueuse.

« Tout à fait ! » Enchaîna aussitôt Potter, visiblement enthousiaste. « On s'était dit qu'une sortie en groupe à Pré-au-Lard serait plutôt sympa, ça vous tente ? »

Les trois filles le regardèrent avec une mine déconfite, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. Ce fut au tour de Remus de prendre la parole pour expliquer la pensée de son camarade.

« On a pensé que plutôt que d'y aller chacun de notre côté, on pourrait y aller tous ensemble. Nous quatre, et vous trois. »

« En fait, on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne vous connaissez pas, même Amy, alors qu'elle sort avec l'autre grand couillons, là. » Ajouta aussitôt Potter en désignant Sirius de son pouce.

« Hey ! » Râla immédiatement le concerné, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire sa petite amie.

« En plus, Sirius nous a dit que vous étiez cool ! » Continua Pettigrew, cachant difficilement son excitation.

Les Poufsouffles se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Elles semblaient hésiter. Pour Amy, cette proposition mettant à mal tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le weekend, et elle se retrouva prise entre son envie de rester uniquement avec son copain et la perspective d'apprendre à mieux connaître ses amis et vice versa. Elle devait l'avouer, leur idée était super. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux vers Laura et Amanda, qui semblaient perplexes. Étaient-elles prêtes à passer une journée entière avec les amis du petit ami de leur amie, alors qu'elles les connaissent à peine, voire pas du tout ? Potter dût sentir leur cogitations car au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta un détail.

« Si ça peut vous motiver, on vous paye une bièraubeurre. »

« OK je viens ! » S'exclama Laura, le bras levé en l'air, moins d'une demie seconde après la fin de la phrase de Potter.

Amy ne put retenir un rire face à la spontanéité de son amie, tandis qu'Amanda regardait l'irlandaise avec une pointe de désespoir. Elle afficha cependant un sourire en se tournant vers Remus.

« Ça serait sympa, en effet. Je suis pour. » Dit-elle en dégageant une mèche blonde de son visage.

« Super. » Répondit simplement le lycanthrope en lui rendant son sourire.

« C'est une bonne idée que vous avez eue. » Avoua Amy en tournant un regard amoureux vers Sirius, qui lui sourit avec tendresse. « Je vote pour aussi. »

« Top ! » Fit Potter en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « On se donne rendez-vous vers dix heures moins le quart devant la porte du château, ça vous va ? A demain alors ! » Annonça-t-il sans attendre de réponses, avant de dire au revoir au groupe de fille et de faire volte face pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Remus et Pettigrew lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivit par Sirius une fois qu'il eut donné un dernier baiser d'au revoir à Amy. Les trois jeune filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules, essayant de se remettre de cette vague de Maraudeurs qui leur était arrivée dessus aussi vite qu'elle était repartie.

« Les filles, » commença Laura en esquissant un sourire ravi, « je sens qu'on va passer un bon weekend. »


	52. Chapitre 52

_Olala mais comme ça fait du BIEN de plus être bloqué sur un chapitre que tu sais pas comment finir! Le chapitre 51 m'avait donné tellement de fil à retordre, juste parce que je savais pas comment passer un transition. Mais du coup, le chapitre 52 a coulé comme de l'eau xD C'est d'un coup plus facile quand on sait ce qu'on veut écrire._  
_Du coup, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, ce qui est plutôt cool quand même. Et comme j'assume pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre un mois et demi pour un chapitre où il se passe rien, bah je vous publie direct la suite (c'est rien, c'est cadeau). Je vais essayer d'avancer dans la suite tant que j'ai encore du temps, mais je pense pas que le chapitre suivant sorte aussi vite que celui là xD (quoi que, avec moi on sait jamais..._

_Merci encore à vous tous d'être là malgré tout, malgré l'attente, malgré les délais du publication. Vous êtes vraiment trop choupinous :) à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer ! Vous êtes les meilleurs *coeurcoeur sur vous*_

_Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 52 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Des bisous!  
(POPOPO 5000 mots avec le speech de début de chapitre BOUM BÉBÉ)_

* * *

Amy regarda sa montre. Dix heures moins vingt. Elles étaient un peu en avance, mais sans doute cela était-il dû au fait que la salle commune des Poufsouffle se trouvait plus près de l'entrée de Poudlard que ne l'était celle des Gryffondor. Le soleil inondant déjà le parc d'une douce chaleur en ce début juin, permettant aux étudiants de laisser tomber leurs vestes et d'enfin pourvoir sortir bras nus. Amy avait pu, avec bonheur, sortir de son placard une robe légère mi longue dans les tons jaune orangé qu'elle aimait particulièrement. A côté d'elle, Laura, vêtue d'un débardeur rouge pétant et d'un short en jean, exhibait fièrement sa nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait acheté à ses dernières vacances d'été alors qu'Amanda s'était contenté d'un pantacourt et d'un t-shirt bleu plutôt sobre. La place devant la grande porte du château commençait progressivement à se remplir d'élèves impatients de pouvoir enfin partir. Prise d'un élan nostalgique, Amy repensa à sa toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, presque quatre ans plus tôt. Elle se trouvait plus ou moins dans la même situation, attendant leur groupe d'amie de Gryffondor avec Amanda et Laura. Sauf que le groupe de Gryffondor qu'elle attendait aujourd'hui n'était pas du tout le même qu'à l'époque. Elle se souvient alors, non sans esquisser un petit sourire, que Sirius était venu la saluer ce jour-là, sans raison apparente. Elle avait d'ailleurs été énormément surprise, pour ne pas dire effarée, par son geste. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une seule fois avant ça, quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, alors qu'elle lui était rentré dedans sans ménagement. Aujourd'hui encore, elle serait incapable de dire ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de ce garçon au moment où il avait décidé de venir lui parler. Il lui semblait encore entendre le fou rire que Laura avait eu à ce moment-là, ainsi que ses mots. _« Il veut te serrer, te pécho, t'emballer. »_ En fait, Laura n'avait jamais autant eu raison que ce jour-là. Si on excluait celui où elle avait affirmé que Sirius la dévorait des yeux et qu'il la voulait dans son lit. Amy rougit aussitôt à cette pensée, alors qu'une image était en train de se former dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de faire disparaitre toutes pensée obscène, faisant mine de renvoyer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour cacher son malaise. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Malgré elle, elle se sentit avoir soudainement chaud sans pouvoir le contrôler, et elle savait que cela n'avait rien avoir avec les rayons du soleil que venaient lui caresser les bras et le visage.

Elle sortit soudain de son flot de pensées quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bas. Elle tourna les yeux vers Laura qui commençait à la secouer comme pour la réveiller, le doigt pointé sur la porte du château. Amy dirigea son regard vers ce qu'elle lui désignait. Comme elle s'y attendait, les Maraudeurs étaient enfin arrivés, et semblaient lancés dans une vive discussion. Finalement, Remus repéra le groupe de Poufsouffle lorsque Laura leur fit de grands signes du bras. Les quatre garçons les rejoignirent alors, avec un certain enthousiasme. De son côté, Laura semblait totalement euphorique à l'idée de cette sortie avec les garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Amanda, quant à elle, paraissait plus modéré, saluant les Gryffondor poliment d'une petite voix un peu timide. Amy, toujours un peu chamboulée par ses dernières pensées, leur lança un vague bonjour avant de se laisser embrasser par Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite troupe était en route vers Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de la quasi-totalité de l'école. James Potter énumérait tout ce qu'il comptait faire de la journée, comme si cela faisait des semaines qu'il se préparait à cette sortie. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant le matin de Noël qu'à un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Sirius marchait à ses côté, tenant Amy par la main. Cette dernière restait silencieuse, écoutant la conversation que les garçons avaient entre, se contentant de rire par moment à certaines blagues. Intérieurement, elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, d'oublier les images qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Calmer ses ardeurs était finalement plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et elle avait un mal fou à paraitre naturelle. Sirius sembla s'en rendre compte, car entre deux plaisanteries de son meilleur ami, il avait tourné la tête vers elle pour lui demander comment elle allait. Un peu prise de court, mais touchée de l'attention qu'il lui portait, Amy se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, espérant paraitre rassurante. La Gryffondor, apparemment satisfait, lui rendit son sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front, puis retourna à sa discussion avec le reste du groupe. Un petit frisson agréable avait parcouru le corps de la Poufsouffle au moment où les lèvres du garçon s'étaient posées sur elle. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, aussi ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village, et aussitôt James se précipitait vers Zonko, la boutique de farce et attrapes, suivit de près par Peter et Laura, qui avait l'air ravie d'être en compagnie de personne ayant la même passion qu'elle pour ce genre de choses. Amy entendit Amanda soupirer devant le comportement puéril de son amie, accompagné du rire de Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'habitue vite. » Dit-il à la blonde en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Amanda ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en rangeant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Amy l'observa un instant. Elle savait qu'Amanda n'était pas forcément très à l'aise en compagnie de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle la trouvait particulièrement peu loquace aujourd'hui. Elle lança un regard à Sirius, qui avait les yeux rivés sur les trois gamins qu'étaient leurs amis, et qui se trouvait à présent devant la boutique, à trépigner. Des yeux dans lesquels la jeune fille put lire une forme d'envie bien mal dissimulée. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de rire, et détacha lentement sa main de celle de son petit ami.

« C'est bon, va les rejoindre. » Lui dit-elle sur le ton d'une mère cédant aux caprices de son enfant.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Sans se faire prier, le Gryffondor embrassa rapidement la joue d'Amy avant de se lancer à la poursuite du groupe de farceurs qui entraient déjà dans le magasin. A leur rythme, Remus, Amanda et Amy commencèrent à avancer le long de la rue pour aller les rejoindre. Alors que Remus marchait un peu plus en avant, Amy en profita pour s'approcher d'Amanda.

« Ça va ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle, soucieuse. « Tu as l'air mal à l'aise. »

« Ce n'est rien. » La rassura-t-elle, en gardant pourtant un visage plutôt fermé. « Je sens que la journée risque d'être épuisante… »

« Tu l'as dit… Supporter juste Laura ça va, mais maintenant qu'elle est avec des gens de son âges, on ne va plus la tenir. »

« J'hésite entre la comparer à un petit enfant ou à un petit chien. » Souffla Amanda en laissant enfin apparaitre un sourire.

« Un chien ce serait plutôt méchant, elle en a une peur bleue ! » Lui fit malicieusement remarquer Amy.

« Justement, ça devrait la calmer. » Railla la blonde alors qu'elles arrivaient à proximité de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte que Remus leur tenait, et se faufilèrent parmi la foule d'élèves déjà présents dans le magasin plein à craquer. Avec tout ce monde, Amy se demandait s'ils allaient réussir à retrouver le reste du groupe. C'était sans compter sur la voix perçante de Laura qui s'élevait de quelque part sur leur droite. La Poufsouffle tourna les yeux pour distinguer la tête de Sirius dépasser du reste de la masse. Elle avait enfin trouvé un avantage d'avoir un copain aussi grand. Faisant signe à Amanda et Remus, elle s'avança non sans difficulté pour les rejoindre.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure dans la boutique, et certains d'entre eux dépensèrent plus que de raisons en jeux et blagues. Amy se demandait s'ils comptaient vraiment les utiliser, mais vu le regard enflammé de James à la sortie, la réponse ne pouvait être autre que oui. Elle-même avait craqué pour une espèce de petite araignée en tissus qui se déplaçait seule. Elle s'en servirait pour foutre la trouille à son chat quand celui-ci deviendrait trop dissident. Ou quand sa mère lui prendrait trop la tête. Elle hésitait encore.

Les plus chargés étaient James, Sirius et Laura, qui se retrouvaient à présent avec des sacs remplis d'objets en tous genres. Peter avait seulement un petit sac néanmoins plutôt plein, et Remus n'avait acheté que quelques petites bricoles qu'il avait pu ranger aisément dans sa poche.

« On va à Honeydukes, maintenant ? » Proposa Laura avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Excellente idée ! » Répliqua aussitôt James avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Les deux tournèrent leurs visages euphoriques vers le reste de l'assemblée, attendant leur aval. Les trois autres Maraudeurs semblèrent approuver l'idée, ce qui fut également le cas d'Amy qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit peut-être un peu tôt pour se gaver de bonbons, était bien trop gourmande pour refuser. Seule Amanda semblait quelque peu réticente à l'idée.

« Fait attention Laura, » dit-elle doucement, sans doute pour paraitre la moins autoritaire possible, « si tu dépenses trop tu vas vite te retrouver sur la paille… »

« Mais non, t'inquiète ! Il me reste plein d'argent ! Bon, on y va ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'irlandaise fit volteface et alla d'un pas rapide vers la boutique de friandises, suivie de près par les quatre Gryffondor. Amy resta un peu en retrait, voulant éviter de laisser Amanda seule en arrière. Son amie dut comprendre sa démarche car elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Cette fois-ci, les sept membres du groupe ressortirent du magasin avec un ou plusieurs sacs emplis de délicieux bonbons et gâteaux. Amy était particulièrement accroc aux plumes en sucres et aux baguettes en réglisses, dont elle avait beaucoup trop de mal à se passer. Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi, le groupe décida de se promener un peu dans les rues du village avant d'aller manger. Sur la route, Laura ne se priva pas de grignoter une partie des pâtisseries qu'elle venait d'acheter, sous l'œil réprobateur d'Amanda. Amy commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle savait qu'Amanda n'avait pas un tempérament de fêtarde, mais pour le coup, son amie n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'amuser. Elle passait plus de temps à réprimander Laura, ou à suivre le groupe sans rien dire, plutôt que de profiter de sa journée. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'aller la voir, elle remarqua que Remus s'était, progressivement, rapproché d'elle et commençait à lui parler. Il parlait si bas qu'entre la foule autour d'eux et la conversation endiablée de Peter et Laura à côté d'elle, Amy ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Pourtant, à peine quelques secondes après le début de leur discussion, un sourire apparut progressivement sur les lèvres d'Amanda alors qu'elle répondait au Gryffondor. Amy soupira, quelque peu soulagée. Il était vrai que sur les quatre Maraudeur, il n'y avait que Remus avec qui Amanda pourrait vraiment s'entendre. Il était d'un caractère plus calme et posé, et cela convenait mieux à son amie que le tempérament plus excité et farceur des trois autres. Se disant qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour cela, elle s'autorisa à passer plus de temps avec les autres membres de la troupe, essayant d'attraper une conversation au vol.

Passer du temps avec les Maraudeurs fut plus agréable que ce qu'elle aurait pu se l'imaginer ne serait-ce que quelques mois plus tôt. Il était vrai que, et ce quasiment depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la seule vision qu'elle avait du groupe d'amis était celle donnée par les rumeurs et, plus précisément, à l'image que Lily lui en donnait. Celle de quatre garçons sans limites, aux vannes douteuses et avec un respect pour les règles plus ou moins inexistant. Elle pouvait également ajouter « gros lourds » aux adjectifs qu'elle aurait pu leur donner, tant le quotidien de Lily auprès d'eux semblait l'épuiser. Entre James Potter, l'amoureux de service insupportable et imbu de lui-même, Sirius Black, le dragueur invétéré qui s'était probablement tapé toute la gent féminine de l'école, Peter Pettigrew le suiveur et Remus Lupin, le préfet complice, la rousse leur avait dressé un tableau peu flatteur. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Remus qu'elle arrivait à s'entendre, même si elle avait déjà avoué à Amy avoir du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait faire pour fermer les yeux sur toutes leurs bêtises, lui qui semblait si calme et droit. En vérité, Amy ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Naïvement, elle s'était toujours contentée de croire ce qu'elle entendait dire sur eux, sans chercher plus loin, sans même essayer de les connaitre vraiment. En réalité, sa vision des choses avait légèrement commencé à changer lorsque, en novembre dernier, elle avait appris la véritable « nature » de Remus Lupin. D'un seul coup, le groupe d'adolescents puérils s'était doucement changé en trois garçons prêts à enfreindre les règles dans le seul but de soutenir leur ami. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait pu imaginer cela d'eux. Ils lui paraissaient bien trop égoïstes pour être capable d'une telle chose. Cette simple information avait suffi à tout chambouler dans sa tête, et à lui faire reconsidérer les choses autrement. Elle s'était rendue compte que parfois, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent être. Un garçon adorable pouvait être un loup garou. Un garçon insupportable pouvait être un ami formidable. Un coureur du jupon pouvait être un petit ami intentionné.

A cette pensée, Amy se mit à regarder vers Sirius, qui lisait à voix haute la notice d'une boite à piège qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire tendrement. Il avait fallu que sur la quantité astronomique de garçons que composait son école, ce soit de lui dont elle soit tombée amoureuse. Deux fois. Malgré les craintes, la douleur, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la haine, l'angoisse. Il avait tour à tour été un garçon comme les autres, puis la star du collège, un séducteur, un petit ami, un ex, un connard, un enfoiré, un espoir, un ami, un amoureux. Elle ignorait qu'il était possible d'être autant de chose chez un seul et même être humain. Peut-être le dévisageait-elle avait un peu trop d'insistance, Sirius finit par tourner lui aussi les yeux vers elle. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, avant d'engager la conversation avec Peter sur la grenouille sauteuse (qui pouvait attendre les cinq mètres !) qu'il avait acheté à Zonko.

« Bon ! J'ai faim ! » Annonça soudain Laura alors qu'ils passait devant les trois balais après avoir fait au moins trois fois le tour de Pré-au-Lard.

« Tu plaisantes ? » S'indigna Amanda. « Après tous les bonbons que tu viens de t'enfiler ?! »

« Les bonbons ça rempli par vraiment le ventre, tout est une question de mental ! »

« J'avoue que je commence à avoir une petite faim, moi aussi. » Lui accorda Remus en souriant innocemment.

« Moi aussi ! » Annonça Peter.

« Et bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, on va manger ? » Proposa alors Sirius en tendant les bras vers la porte du pub, comme pour les inviter à y entrer.

Les sept élèves entrèrent alors dans la bâtisse, déjà presque pleine d'étudiants de Poudlard. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard faisaient marcher l'économie du coin, aussi les tenanciers étaient toujours ravis d'accueillir de jeunes sorciers dans leur établissement. Le groupe s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre qui venait de se libérer. Amy s'installa entre Sirius et James, et se trouvait face à Laura. Peter se plaça entre elle et Sirius, alors qu'Amanda prenait place de l'autre côté de l'irlandaise, suivit par Remus qui s'assit entre elle et James. Une fois tout le monde à table, une serveuse leur apporta le menu, qu'Amy parcouru avec avidité. Elle avait une faim de loup, mais avait beaucoup de mal à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger. Si elle écoutait son estomac, elle aurait facilement pris trois plats et au moins deux desserts. Mais elle pensait que ni son ventre, ni son portefeuille ne serait d'accord avec ça.

« Déjà, tourné de bièraubeurre pour tout le monde, c'est moi qui paye ! » Annonça James à la serveuse, ce qui valut un cri de joie de la part de Laura.

Amy, toujours penchée sur le menu, restait sans rien dire, ses yeux passant sur tous les plats. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fish&amp;chips, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se contenter d'un plat aussi classique. Les hamburgers la tentaient bien aussi, mais lequel prendre ? Celui avec du bacon, ou celui avec trois fois plus de fromage ? Elle fut interrompue dans son cheminement de pensée par un bras venant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

« Alors, tu as choisi ? » Susura la voix de Sirius dans son oreille.

Amy fit de gros efforts pour réprimer son envie de lui sauter dessus là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Hum, j'hésite. » Avoua-t-elle, pensive. « J'aurais bien pris un hamburger. »

« C'était ce que je pensais prendre aussi. Tu veux lequel ? On peut en prendre un chacun et partager si tu veux. »

Amy leva un sourcil étonné et tourna des yeux surpris vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle proposition. Elle trouvait l'idée géniale. Partager son repas avec son petit ami, c'était vraiment trop mignon. Elle ignorait s'il faisait ça naturellement ou si c'était pour la séduire un peu plus, mais elle s'en fichait, parce que ça marchait du tonnerre !

« Bonne idée. » Conclut-elle, en choisissant le hamburger au bacon.

« Zuuut ! » Râla soudain Laura, faisant sortir le petit couple de leur aparté romantique. « Si je prends ce que je veux, j'aurais pas assez pour prendre un dessert après. » Bouda la métisse en comptant son argent.

« Je t'avais prévenue. » Se moqua Amanda qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'offrir le dessert… » Tenta timidement Peter d'une petite voix.

« C'est vrai ?! » S'écria aussitôt la Poufsouffle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Laura ! » S'indigna faussement Amy. « Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de ce pauvre garçon ? »

« Je profite pas, c'est lui qui a proposé ! » Fit elle remarquer avant de remercier grandement Peter et de retourner à la carte pour choisir son dessert.

Ils sortirent du pub une heure et demie plus tard, le ventre plein.

« Balade digestive ? » Proposa Remus, qui semblait être le plus en forme du groupe.

« Non mais sérieux mec comment tu fais pour pas t'écrouler sous ton propre poids après la quantité astronomique de viande que tu viens d'ingurgiter ? » Souffla Laura, qui semblait finalement regretter d'avoir pris un dessert.

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit pendant moins d'une seconde. C'était à peine perceptible. Il se contenta cependant de rire avec légèreté, entamant la marche, suivit par le troupeau de zombies qu'était devenu le reste du groupe.

Amy, épuisée par sa digestion, alla se coller contre Sirius, passant son bras autour de ses hanches. Sans rien dire, le garçon fit de même. S'ils n'étaient pas en train de marcher, et s'il ne l'entrainait pas avec lui, elle se serait sans doute endormie. Quelque chose, cependant, venait de se graver dans son esprit. Laura avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, bien entendu. Mais il avait suffi de voir les yeux de Remus pour comprendre que par sa simple remarque, elle avait touché un point sensible. Son appétit en viande devait sans doute être lié à sa lycanthropie, mais comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui vous pose une question innocente. Cela devait être tellement difficile à vivre au quotidien. Devoir se cacher, faire attention à ce que l'on disait, faisait. Trouver toujours plus de réponses, d'excuses, de raisons à donner lorsqu'on vous pose des questions qui deviennent gênantes. Être en compagnie de personnes qui connaissaient son secret devait être libérateur pour lui. Pourvoir parler librement sans avoir peur d'être découvert, pouvoir faire confiance aux gens sans crainte. Elle en était persuadée, Remus Lupin ne devait se sentir vraiment bien que lorsqu'il était seul avec ses trois amis Maraudeurs. Quelque part, Amy trouva ça triste.

Ils marchaient lentement, Remus et Amanda discutant en tête, le reste du groupe les suivant machinalement, tournant quand ils tournaient, sans vraiment se parler, toute leur énergie corporelle était dédié à faire bouger leurs muscles moteurs. Au bout d'un moment, Amy sentit Laura lui tapoter l'épaule. Un peu à contre cœur, la brune se décolla de son petit ami pour se rapprocher de sa camarade, qui déjà penchait sa tête vers elle.

« Hey, on est d'accord qu'il se passe un truc, là, non ? » Murmura-t-elle en pointant Remus et Amanda du doigt.

Amy la regarda, incrédule, avant de tourner les yeux vers le duo de tête. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la promenade seuls, tous les deux, à discuter. De là à dire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? Amy n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

« Tu crois ? » Répondit-elle tout bas, peu convaincue.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, ses pieds tapant nerveusement le sol. « Tu l'as déjà vue parler aussi longtemps à un garçon ? Ya un truc, je te dis ! »

Sirius, qui ne ratait rien de l'échange entre les deux filles, se contenta de flanquer un petit coup de coude dans le bras de James, qui discutait avec Peter. Les deux Maraudeurs regardèrent leur ami leur désigner les deux de devant avec un sourire narquois. A son tour, le visage de Potter s'illumina à la vue de son amie discutant avec une fille.

« Au final, on va peut-être réussir à en faire quelque chose, de ce petit. » Lança-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les cinq, à les observer pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne se retourne. Le groupe fit mine de continuer à discuter comme si de rien n'était, mais le lycanthrope n'était pas dupe. Aussi, il proposa à Amanda de les rejoindre car après tout, cette journée était faite pour qu'ils passent du temps tous ensembles.

Au détour d'une rue, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une veille maison délabrée, posée au sommet d'une petite colline, un peu excentrée par rapport au reste du village. A peine l'avaient-ils eu en visuel que Sirius, James et Peter s'étaient jeta un regard qu'Amy n'avait pas réussi à analyser tant il fut rapide.

« Les filles, ya un endroit particulier où vous voudriez aller ? » Demanda un peu trop rapidement James, et désignant le centre du village, derrière eux.

« Pas vraiment. » Repondit Amanda, passivement. « En général on fait les boutiques, mais ça risque de ne pas vraiment vous intéresser… »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama le brun en ouvrant les bras. « J'adore ça, moi, faire les boutiques ! »

Amy lui lança un regard goguenard, doutant de la sincérité de cette dernière phrase. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien. Ils étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Laura.

« Bah tiens, on va y croire ! » Lança-t-elle, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu vas me faire gober que faire du shopping, c'est plus intéressant que la maison la plus hanté de toute la Grande Bretagne ? » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant la cabane hurlante, derrière elle.

Une espèce de malaise s'installa parmi les quatre gryffondors. Amy et Amanda se regardèrent, incrédules, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait déclencher une telle réaction de leur part.

« Allez, quoi ! Vous avez peur, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, tu as tout compris ! » Lui répondit aussitôt Sirius en levant son indexe.

« C'est Peter, il se pisse dessus de trouille dès qu'on s'en approche un peu trop. » Ajouta James en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« Hey ! » Couina Peter. « C'est pas sympa ! »

Loin de vraiment la convaincre, la blague eut au moins le mérite de faire rire l'irlandaise, qui finit par abdiquer et les rejoindre pour leur séance de lèche vitrine.

Pendant que les garçons restèrent finalement dehors à discuter, les trois Poufsouffles faisaient le tour d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter qu'elles affectionnaient beaucoup. Alors qu'elle laissait trainer ses yeux sur les diverses tenues exposées, Amy réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La réaction des Maraudeurs face à la cabane hurlante la perturbait, car elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé. Eux, des Gryffondor, réputés pour être courageux, eux qui semblaient s'affranchir totalement des règles établies, refusaient de s'approcher d'une vieille bicoque sous prétexte qu'elle était supposément hantée ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si c'était les fantômes qui leur faisaient peur, ils ne pourraient pas mettre un pied dans Poudlard. Elle attrapa un haut qu'elle trouvait plutôt joli et, après avoir fait signe à ses amies qu'elle revenait, se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage.

Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler depuis quand cette cabane hantée se trouvait là. Sans doute depuis des siècles. Pourtant, à entendre les gens en parler, cela semblait bien plus récent. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un dire que ses grands parents avaient connu la fameuse cabane hurlante. Peut-être juste n'en parlaient-ils pas. Elle retira sa robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement dans la cabine, avant d'enfiler le haut qu'elle souhaitait essayer. Il était plutôt sympa, marrons avec des motifs en dentelles sur le bas, et un col large. Plutôt léger, pratique pour l'été. Elle se contorsionna pour regarder le prix, qu'elle jugea tout à fait abordable. Elle s'observa encore quelques instant dans le miroir, histoire de voir ce que ça donnait sur elle.

Il n'empêche que cette histoire de cabane la perturbait. Cabane. Cabane… Plus elle répétait ce mot, plus elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Oui, bien sûr, c'était un mot comme les autres, elle l'avait forcément déjà entendu. Mais c'était le contexte. Elle l'avait entendu dans un contexte particulier, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver ce que c'était. Cabane… Qu'est-ce que ça lui rappelait ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Cabane… Cabane…

La nuit. Ça lui rappela la nuit. Pourquoi la nuit ? Elle n'était jamais allée dans une cabane de nuit, encore moins la cabane hurlante. Cabane…

Une voix… Mais pas la sienne. Une voix précipitée, presque paniquée. Où l'avait-elle entendue ? C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait…

Cabane…

Agacée, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Secouant la tête, elle attrapa le bas du t-shirt et remonta ses bras pour le retirer.

_« On aura jamais le temps d'atteindre la cabane… »_

Amy se figea, ses bras tenant le t-shirt en boule croisés contre sa poitrine.

La nuit…

_CETTE_ nuit !

Cette nuit de novembre où elle avait appris pour Remus.

_« On aura jamais le temps d'atteindre la cabane, on a qu'à aller dans la forêt. »_

C'était la voix de Sirius. Sirius qui disait à James et Peter qu'ils ne pourraient pas atteindre la cabane…

La cabane hurlante ?

Et si la cabane n'avait jamais été hantée ?

Et si ce que tout le monde prenait pour un fantôme était en réalité… Un loup-garou ?


	53. Chapitre 53

_Youp youp ! _

_J'ai hésité un moment avant de me décider à poster ce chapitre... tout simplement parce que je l'ai fini très rapidement après avoir publié le chapitre 52! Du coup, j'en ai profité pour prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant qui est déjà bien entamé ! Et finalement je me suis dit qu'après tant de temps d'attente depuis le chapitre 50, vous méritez bien plein de chapitres d'un coup! Alors voici le chapitre 53 pour votre plus grand plaisir :)_

_Un chapitre bien court par rapport au précédent, je l'avoue. Mais celui d'après devrait être un peu plus volumineux. Et puis il s'y passe des choses! Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir ça._

_Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour votre soutient, merci de continuer à trouver de l'intérêt à cette histoire. Je me suis souvent demandé si vous alliez finir par lâcher l'affaire vu mon manque flagrant de régularité dans mes publications, mais vous êtes toujours là ! Et ça, c'est vraiment super. Merci beaucoup. Je vous aime hypertexte fort. J'vous fait des bisous. Plein d'amour et de joie sur vous !_

* * *

« Alors, il te va ? »

La voix d'Amanda fit subitement sortir Amy de sa léthargie.

« Euh o-oui, oui, je vais sortir attends… » Bredouilla-t-elle en attrapant sa robe précipitamment pour la remettre.

Elle se rendit aux caisses, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Au final, elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison ou tort dans ses réflexions. Il faudra qu'elle en parle avec Sirius, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? « Au fait ton copain loup-garou vous en faites quoi à la pleine lune ? » Non, il fallait que la conversation y vienne d'elle-même, en douceur. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Rangeant ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, elle essaya de se reprendre, adoptant un comportement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et alla payer son nouveau t-shirt.

Les trois Poufsouffle sortirent de la boutique et retrouvèrent les garçons, assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Ils se promenèrent encore un peu, discutant de tout et de rien. Amy en avait profité pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Remus. Ce garçon était vraiment d'une gentillesse sans nom, à toujours s'inquiéter pour les autres et jamais pour lui. Preuve en était, qu'il avait proposé à Amanda de lui porter ses affaires, voyant le nombre grandissant de sac qu'elle transportait en plus à chaque sortie de boutique. Ce qui valut à Amy un regard appuyé de la part de Laura. Malgré tout, la brune se demandait toujours si cela ne tenait pas plus de la politesse qu'autre chose.

Aux environs de seize heure trente, une partie des élèves commençaient à repartir vers le château, plus par manque d'argent que par pure fatigue. Les rues commençaient à se vider, et circuler devenait plus facile.

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un thé ? » Proposa soudain Amanda d'une petite voix, comme si elle espérait presque que personne ne l'ait entendue.

« Oh oui, bonne idée ! J'ai bien envie d'un gouter. » Répondit Laura du tac au tac.

« Mais comment tu fais pour bouffer autant et rester aussi mince ? » S'indigna Amy, exaspérée. « C'est dégueulasse ! »

Pour toute réponse, Laura se dandina en lui tirant la langue. Amy lui lança un regard courroucé. Ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Laura de se venter ainsi. Etait-ce la présence des garçons qui la rendait comme ça ? Trop occupée à son duel de regard, elle ne remarqua pas Sirius qui se penchait vers elle, plaçant ses lèvres tout près de son oreille.

« Moi, je te trouve parfaite comme ça… » Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille frissonna de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud du Gryffondor dans sa nuque. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, et savait pertinemment qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle se racla la gorge, regarda rapidement le sol puis Sirius, à qui elle offrit un sourire pincé et timide. Le jeune homme, visiblement satisfait du petit effet de sa remarque, se redressa en caressait légèrement la joue d'Amy du dos de ses doigts.

« Bon ! Va pour un thé ! » Lança aussitôt James, comme pour éviter tout malaise.

A ces mots, les sept étudiants se rendirent jusqu'à un salon de thé à quelques rues de là. L'endroit était loin d'être plein sans pour autant être totalement vide. Après avoir rapproché deux tables, un serveur les invita à s'installer avant de leur donner la carte et de s'éloigner. Amy se mit en bout de table, Sirius venant s'installer à ses côté. Visiblement, James voulait absolument s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami, et se précipita presque sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Amy étudia la carte. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit et avait déjà ses préférences. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de quelque chose de léger. Peut-être un thé blanc.

« Au fait, Amy, tu as eu des nouvelles de Evans, récemment ? »

La poufsouffle tourna un regard étonné vers James Potter, qui venait de lui poser cette question. Déjà, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il ne s'était que très peu permis de faire jusque-là. Quelque part, cela la rassura. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait. Ça aurait été sans doute beaucoup plus bizarre s'il avait continué à l'appeler Matthew. Ça lui fit plutôt plaisir.

« Hum, comment dire, ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans la même maison qu'elle… » Lui répondit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

« Oh, arrête, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de parler ainsi avec James Potter, l'une des petites coqueluches du collège. Ça semblait naturel, normal. Pourtant, nombre de personnes serait déstabilisées dans cette même situation.

« Ecoute, Potter… »

« Je t'en prie ! James ! » La coupa-t-il aussi. « Pas de ça entre nous, t'es quand même ma belle-sœur ! »

Amy hésita un instant. Sa belle-sœur ? Elle savait que lui et Sirius était très proches, comme des frères, mais elle ne s'attendant vraiment pas à une telle appellation de sa part.

« … James. » Finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait aux deux garçons. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi tu lui cours après, comme ça ? »

« Parce que je l'aime, pardi ! »

Tant de franchise laissa la jeune fille coite.

« Mais… vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, ayant du mal à formuler sa pensée autrement.

« Bah oui, vraiment ! Tu crois que je m'amuse à me prendre des râteaux gratuitement juste pour le plaisir ? »

Amy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le serveur était revenu pour prendre leur commande. N'ayant pas eu le temps de choisir, elle se décida rapidement sur un thé blanc à la rose et un scone. Une fois le serveur reparti, James se tourna de nouveau vers elle, se penchant sur la table pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

« Amy, cette fille c'est la femme de ma vie, tu comprends ? Si je ne l'épouse pas, mon existence n'a aucun sens ! »

« Oh là, Don Juan, tout doux. » Le calma-t-elle en levant légèrement les mains. « Déjà, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est la femme de ta vie ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste un béguin d'ado et ça va te passer. »

« Un béguin qui dure près de trois ans ? » Fit remarquer Sirius.

« Bon, disons que c'est un gros béguin… Mais de là à dire que c'est la femme de ta vie… »

« Je le sens, c'est tout ! » Répliqua James en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. « Je le sens, là. »

« Je te trouve beaucoup trop théâtral. » Se moqua-t-elle. « Mais, concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ? »

James sembla un peu déboussolé par la question de la Poufsouffle. Elle se demanda si jamais quelqu'un n'avait pris la peine de la lui poser. En réalité, elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que le Gryffondor allait lui répondre. Elle était la première à dire que Lily était une personne formidable, jolie de surcroit, et qu'elle était le genre de personne qui n'aurait jamais de difficulté à dénicher quelqu'un qui la trouverait attirante et qui accepterait de sortir avec elle. Elle était presque impatiente d'entendre les arguments qu'il allait lui avancer.

« Elle est… Je sais pas. Elle est parfaite. Elle est belle, elle a un visage parfait, des cheveux parfaits, des yeux parfaits, un sourire parfait. Elle est intelligente, et drôle, et serviable, elle est forte et a du caractère. Quand elle marche elle est super gracieuse, on dirait qu'elle danse. Et sa voix, on dirait un petit oiseau qui chante. Et quand elle s'énerve, elle a les joues qui deviennent toutes rouges, ça la rend trop mignonne… »

Plus James déblatérait tout ce qu'il trouvait de bien chez Lily Evans, plus son regard se perdait dans le vide, fixant un point que seul lui voyait. Amy l'observait, n'osant presque pas respirer trop fort de peur que cela ne le coupe dans son élan. Elle lança un petit regard à Sirius qui affichait un léger sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendant James énumérer toutes les qualités que pouvait avoir la fille qu'il aimait. Car oui, Amy n'avait plus que peu de doute quant à la nature des sentiments que le Gryffondor pouvait avoir pour sa camarade. Son discourt lui fit penser à celui qui Sirius lui avait tenu, à elle, le soir du nouvel an pendant leur cinquième année, et qui les avait mené à s'embrasser.

James s'arrêta finalement, laissant son regard flotter quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de rapporter son attention sur Amy, qu'il regarda intensément.

« D'accord… » Souffla la Poufsouffle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. « On va partir du principe que oui, tu es amoureux d'elle… »

« Amy ça me rend fou ! » Lâcha-t-il soudain. « Quoi que je fasse, elle me repousse ! Depuis le temps que je lui demande, elle devrait se rendre compte que je suis sincère, quand même ! Non ? »

« Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de là, en réalité… »

James la fixa, attentif, attendant la suite. Amy lança un regard à Sirius à la recherche de soutient, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un sourire narquois qui lui disait de se dérouiller toute seule. Se disant que ça devait faire des années qu'il essayait de raisonner son ami sans succès, Amy se résolu à prendre le relais.

« Le problème, ce n'est pas la force ou la sincérité de tes sentiments. C'est la manière dont tu t'y prends. » Finit-elle par dire en prenant soin de bien articuler et de choisir ses mots.

Le Gryffondor la regarda, incrédule. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un réel électrochoc, elle décida d'y aller franchement.

« Peu importe à quel point tu peux l'aimer, mais se faire harceler par quelqu'un, c'est juste chiant. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle en matière de harcèlement… »

Elle chassa rapidement l'image de Maxim Cooper qui apparut dans sa tête, et continua dans sa lancée, alors que leurs commandes arrivaient enfin.

« Ce n'est pas en insistant chaque jour un peu plus qu'elle finira par t'apprécier, et encore moins t'aimer. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est qu'elle te repousse toujours plus – c'est d'ailleurs le cas, il me semble – et même si un jour elle finissait par te dire oui, tu ne sauras jamais si elle l'a fait parce qu'elle en avait envie, ou simplement parce qu'elle a cédé pour enfin avoir la paix. Tu veux vraiment te poser cette question tous les matins en te levant ? »

Amy laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, le temps de laisser Potter digérer l'info. Il avait l'air de tomber des nues. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui faire de cadeau.

« Et puis, réfléchit deux minutes, tu crois que jouer les connards donnera une belle image de toi à ses yeux ? Parce que s'attaquer à des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait, c'est justement le genre de truc qui ne l'attire pas du tout. Surtout quand ces gens sont ses amis et ta seule solution est de lui faire du chantage. »

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna James, totalement perdu.

« Je parle de Severus Rogue. » Largua-t-elle, sèche comme un coup de fouet.

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une balle de pistolet tirée en l'air. Même Remus, Peter, Laura et Amanda, qui discutait depuis tout à l'heure de l'autre côté de la table, s'étaient arrêté de parler pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Sirius, lui, lançait un regard grandement surpris à sa petite amie, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait soudain l'air en colère, sans raison apparente, ou parce qu'elle se mettait à parler de Rogue ?

James avait planté des yeux effarés dans ceux, froid, de la Poufsouffle.

« Mais… Mais c'est vieux, cette histoire ! » Essaya-t-il de se défendre.

« Ça ne fait qu'un an, c'est pas si vieux que ça. Et crois-moi, vu dans quel état je l'ai récupérée après, elle est loin de l'avoir oublié. »

Le brun à lunette eut l'air anéanti. Il continuait à fixer Amy, qui essayait doucement de se calmer. S'énerver contre Potter ne mènerait à rien, elle le savait. Elle prit cependant une grande inspiration. Maintenant que l'abcès était percé, il fallait le vider.

« Essaye juste de te mettre à sa place, deux minutes. » Reprit-elle calmement. « Tu t'attaques à son meilleur ami sans aucune raison, tu l'humilies carrément en public, et quand elle te demande de le laisser tranquille, tu lui fais du chantage en lui faisant comprendre que tu n'arrêteras pas tant qu'elle n'a pas cédé à tes avances. Honnêtement, tu aurais apprécié votre relation si elle avait dit oui à ce moment-là ? Tu crois que ton couple aurait été aussi idyllique que tu l'espérais ? »

Nouveau moment de flottement. James baissa les yeux, pantois. Amy s'en voulait un peu de se montrer aussi franche et cruelle avec lui, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle commençait à un peu mieux le connaitre, et avait la nette impression qu'il y avait deux James Potter bien distinct. Le James Potter vantard, égoïste et con, et le James Potter franc, loyal et spontané avec qui elle avait discuté toute la journée. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le bon côté de sa personnalité qu'il montrait à la personne qu'il voulait le plus impressionner dans ce monde.

« Tu sais… » Continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Il ne se sont plus reparlé, depuis ce jour. Lily et Rogue. Elle a perdu son meilleur ami, ce jour-là. »

Amy se demanda aussitôt si elle n'en avait pas trop fait avec cette dernière phrase. Elle avait l'impression de frapper un homme à terre. Aussi, elle préféra se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé qui était en train de refroidir. Elle attrapa sa cuillère et, distraitement, commença à mélanger le liquide clair, bien qu'elle n'ait même pas pris la peine de mettre du sucre dedans. Elle lança un regard triste en biais à Sirius, qui fixait la table, l'air grave. Elle l'avait sans doute mis en colère en s'acharnant ainsi sur son meilleur ami. Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait, qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette belle journée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble, et commençait déjà à culpabiliser.

« … Tu as raison. »

Amy releva doucement la tête vers James, qui regardait fixement les rainures de bois de la table, l'air penaud.

« Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile. » Ajouta-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter le salon de thé, sans même prendre ses affaires.

Sirius esquissa un geste pour se lever et partir à sa suite, mais il fut pris de court par sa petite amie qui déjà bondissait sur ses pieds.

« James ! Attends ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant derrière le Gryffondor.

Elle sortit en trombe, cherchant désespérément le garçon des yeux, sans succès. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il avait pu prendre. Elle l'appela une seconde fois, décidant de prendre la rue sur sa droite, qui menait vers la sortie qui menait vers le château. Elle courrait presque, complètement paniquée. Elle l'aperçu finalement un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, la tête plongé dans ses mains. Il avait retiré ses lunettes, et les avait posées sur ses genoux. Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas quitté le village, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, sans un bruit, lentement, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy entende un petit bruit venant de sa droite. Elle se risqua à tourner les yeux vers James, et son cœur se brisa.

Ses mains, pressées avec force contre ses yeux, agrippaient fermement ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Son dos était parcouru de petits spasmes qu'il semblait vouloir contenir, en vain. De sa gorge s'échappaient des espèces de petits couinements, qu'elle put sans mal reconnaitre comme étant des sanglots étouffés. Déjà, une goutte d'eau s'échappait de son poing et venait glisser le long de son bras pour venir s'écraser contre son jean. Prise de court, Amy s'affole, ne sachant pas quelle serait la bonne manière de réagir. Puis, se dit-elle, ne devait-il tout simplement pas y en avoir.

« James, je… Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle doucement, la voix hésitante, en se penchant légèrement vers lui. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, excuse-moi. » Elle marqua une courte pose, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. « Je ne suis qu'une idiote, il ne faut pas m'écouter… »

« Non, au contraire. »

La Poufsouffle tourna un regard surpris vers le jeune homme qui se redressant doucement, essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts longs et fins, pour finalement tourner vers elle un visage souriant de gratitude.

« Tu as été la première à me mettre mes erreur sous le nez sans me ménager. Merci. »

Amy le fixait avec surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout, à ce qu'il l'ignore, à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus. Au lieu de ça, il lui souriait et la remerciait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« J'ai quand même pas été cool avec toi. » Se repentit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ouais mais au final je crois que c'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. » Répondit-il en se relevant, avant de s'étirer longuement.

Il se tourna vers Amy, à qui il tendit la main en faisant une légère révérence. Ne pouvait réprimer un petit rire, elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa tirer en avant pour se relever à son tour.

« Mais tu as raison. » Conçu-t-il. « J'ai agi comme un abruti avec elle, et je n'en suis pas fier. Par contre, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à la conquérir comme il se doit ! »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, ça fera cinquante Gallions de l'heure. » Annonça-t-elle avec entrain.

« Aoutch, ça pique ! » Se plaignent le Gryffondor en grimaçant avant de reprendre la route vers le salon de thé.

Amy, un sourire soulagé sur le visage, se mit à avancer à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse de se dire qu'au final, elle n'avait peut-être pas tant gâché la journée qu'elle avait pu le penser.

Il passèrent de nouveau la porte du salon de thé, et furent aussitôt alpagués par les regards de leurs amis, qui semblaient guetter leur retour. En les voyant approcher côté à côté, Sirius fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« T'es gentil bonhomme mais ça c'est ma copine. » Dit-il à l'intention de James en désignant Amy.

« Euh, ''ça '' ? » Siffla la Poufsouffle en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Excuse-moi tu peux répéter ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, pardon. » Reprit-il. « Cette magnifique jeune fille en fleur à la beauté sans égal se trouve être ma chère et tendre petite amie, alors bas les pattes scélérat ! »

« Je préfère. »

« Pas de risques, elle est pas assez rousse pour moi. » Répliqua James en s'installant à sa place.

Amy fit de même, retrouvant son siège aux côté de Sirius. Ce dernier, une fois la jeune fille assise, se pencha légèrement vers elle et mima un « ça va ? » du bout des lèvres auquel elle répondit doucement par l'affirmative en hochant la tête, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Apparemment soulagé, le Gryffondor passa son bras derrière le dos de sa chère et tendre petite amie, le laissant reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Du bout de ses doigts, elle le sentait jouer avec les pointes de ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient négligemment autour de ses épaules.

…

Il était environ dix huit heures quand le groupe de sept élèves, composé de quatre Gryffondor et de trois Poufsouffle, remontait tranquillement la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard en direction de Poudlard. Amy, en queue de cortège, bras dessus dessous avec Sirius qui semblait plus la traîner qu'autre chose tant elle était fatiguée. La jeune fille ne se laissait plus guider que par son instinct qui lui dictait de mettre un pied devant l'autre si elle voulait pouvoir retrouver le confort de son lit. La journée, ainsi que ses événements, l'avaient totalement éreintée. Elle soupira de bonheur en laissant tomber sa tête contre le torse de Sirius, qui resserra légèrement son étreinte autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur que ses jambes ne la lâchent. Amy ferma les yeux, se laissant bercée par le rythme de leur marche. Elle avait beau être épuisée et ne rêver que d'aller se coucher, elle voulait que cet instant, qu'elle passait un peu seule avec son petit ami, dure le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, alors ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

« Hum, oui super. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

En guise de réponse, le Gryffondor se contenta de venir déposer ses lèvres contre le crâne d'Amy, embrassant ses cheveux. Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle prit ce geste pour un oui.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain ? » La questionna-t-il distraitement.

« Non, rien du tout. Et toi ? » Répéta-t-elle, espérant cette fois avoir une réponse.

« Rien non plus. » Répondit-il simplement avant de marquer une brève pause. « Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? Juste tous les deux. »

Amy leva vers lui une visage fatigué mais visiblement heureux.

« J'en serai ravie. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de recaler sa tête contre lui.

Finalement, le plan qu'elle avait prévu pourrait peut-être se mettre en place le lendemain. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Elle allait pouvoir de nouveau de retrouver en tête à tête avec Sirius, et enfin lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle en voulait plus. Et il y avait tellement de choses dont elle voulait lui parler. De Remus, de sa lycanthropie et de ce « quelque chose » que Laura pensait qu'il se passait entre lui et Amanda. De James et de ses sentiments pour Lily. Et enfin, d'eux. De cette peur qui semblait le bloquer dès qu'ils se touchaient. Oui, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à lui dire, et à lui demander.

Il lui tardait d'être le lendemain.


	54. Chapitre 54

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Déjà premièrement : j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous êtes en sécurité et que c'est également le cas pour les gens qui vous sont proche. Ce qui est arrivé à Nice ma bouleversé, comme tout ce qu'il se passe d'horrible en ce moment, même si c'est loin de chez moi. Je vous fait des gros bisous d'amour et je vous serre très fort contre mon petit coeur._

_Ensuite, par rapport à ce chapitre : Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est qu'on commence à s'aventurer un peu plus sur de nouveaux terrains ma foi bien intéressants :) ou du moins qui me plaisent et qu'il me tardait d'écrire xD les choses sérieuses sont en approche, ça déconne plus. Mais il faut bien que cette histoire avance! Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai encore envie de raconter, j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne finira jamais xD en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant._

_Merci encore pour votre fidélité et votre soutient, on approche des 50k vues et du 100ème follow, c'est juste méga trop top! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça il y a deux ans quand j'ai commencé cette fanfiction, c'est juste incroyable. Vous êtes formidable. Sans vous je n'en serai pas là, et cette fanfic ne serait sans doute qu'une histoire de plus dans ma tête. Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissante. Je vous aime, merci :) *coeur d'amûûû*_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 54 :) étant donné que je pars demain en vacances (sans WiFi T_T) le suivant risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à venir mais je devrais pouvoir avancer dans l'écriture malgré tout ^^ des bisous!_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Amy se leva tôt, et de bonne humeur, un dimanche matin. Pour elle, les dimanches rimaient avec grasse matinée et ne rien faire. Mais ce dimanche-là était différent. La veille, alors qu'ils arrivaient au château et que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étaient sur le point de se séparer pour retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives, Sirius l'avait prise à part un instant pour lui proposer le programme qu'il avait prévu pour la journée du lendemain. La jeune fille avait eu un mal fou à contenir son excitation à mesure qu'il lui exposait chaque détail de ce qu'il avait préparé. Elle était partie se coucher tôt ce soir-là, se disant que dormir ferait passer le temps plus vite.

Il n'était que neuf heures, et elle était déjà prête. Elle avait pris soin de se coiffer d'une longue natte derrière le dos, et avait choisit sa tenue la veille. Elle avait opté pour une petite jupe noire et volante, lui arrivant à mi cuisse, et un débardeur pourpre. Elle espérait que ça lui plairait. Elle sortit doucement du dortoir, ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient encore.

Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures devant la Grande Salle. Elle avait donc encore un peu moins d'une heure avant de s'y rendre. La salle commune étant presque vide à cette heure, elle en profita pour aller s'installer sur l'un des meilleur canapé de la pièce, et s'affala dessus sans ménagement, avant d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre avec elle. La lumière claire du jour filtrait à travers les petites lucarnes ouvertes, à quelques mètres d'elle, laissant passer un léger filet d'air qui rafraîchissait l'endroit. Ainsi, Amy était bien. Au final, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de se lever un peu plus tôt, et de pouvoir profiter de moments de détente comme celui-ci.

Elle eut cependant bien des difficultés à rester totalement concentrée sur l'histoire qu'elle lisait. Toutes les cinq minutes environ, elle vérifiait l'heure sur sa montre, de peur de rater son rendez-vous si elle se plongeait un peu trop dans son roman. Distraite, elle fut parfois obligée de relire plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases, et finalement, elle n'avait que peu avancé dans le récit quand il fut temps pour elle de quitter la salle commune. Elle referma son livre et alla le poser dans un coin discret afin que personne ne mette la main dessus avant qu'elle n'ait pu le finir, et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la sortie de la salle.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée. Sirius n'était pas encore là, mais cela ne la surpris pas. Trop pressée qu'elle était à l'idée de leur rencard, elle était partie un peu en avance, alors qu'elle se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de leur point de rendez-vous. Le Gryffondor, lui, devait descendre la quasi-totalité des étages de l'école, depuis la tour du septième étage où se trouvait sa salle commune. Patiente, mais néanmoins surexcitée, elle l'attendit dans le hall presque vide, scrutant les escaliers en espérant le voir apparaître à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder, un peu malgré elle. Elle repensa à leur journée de la veille, qui avait été plutôt riche en rebondissement. Il y avait tant de questions qui tournaient à présent dans la tête de la Poufsouffle. Tant de choses auxquelles elle se retrouvait à devoir penser et qui, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, risquait de pas mal l'accaparer. Déjà, elle ignorait si ses divagations sur la cabane hurlante étaient fondées. Avait-elle raison de penser que les bruits étranges et effrayants qui en provenait pouvait venir de Remus, transformé en loup-garou ? Ou peut-être se faisait-elle juste des idées. Ce n'allait pas être un sujet facile à aborder. Par association d'idées, elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle et ses amies avaient eu la veille au soir, au moment d'aller ce coucher.

_**...**_

« Alors, Dina, qu'as-tu pensé de cette journée ? » Demanda Laura sur un ton qui était tout sauf innocent.

Amanda tourna vers son amie un regard plutôt surpris, avant de lui répondre calmement.

« C'était assez sympa, je dois l'avouer. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ? »

Amy observait ses deux amies discuter pendant qu'elle enfiler son pyjama. Elle connaissait ce regard chez Laura, et se doutait de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Soucieuse, elle se doutait que cette conversation ne finirait pas forcément bien.

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop… » Hésita la blonde, ne semblant pas voir où l'irlandaise voulait venir.

« Personnellement, moi j'ai adoré faire les boutiques avec les garçons ! En fait, je m'entends avec Potter et Pettigrew, au final. Et toi, avec qui tu as préféré parler ? »

Amanda poussa un soupir las, commençant à comprendre le petit manège de son amie. Elle laissa tomber sur son lit les vêtements pliés qu'elle avait dans les bras, avant de venir faire face à la métisse, l'air contrarié.

« Laura, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit claire s'il te plaît. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

« Tu veux que je sois directe ? OK. » Répondit Laura en se redressant légèrement sur son lit, sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur, pour mieux lui faire face. « Tu en penses quoi, de Remus Lupin ? »

Soudain mal à l'aise, les joue d'Amanda s'empourprèrent visiblement, ce qui jurait avec la blancheur crémeuse de sa peau. Nerveusement, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant son épaule droite et commença à passer ses mains dessus, comme si elle voulait les lisser plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Je… Comment ça, ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense rien de particulier… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Oui, oui. C'est pour ça qui tu as passé trois heures à ne parler qu'avec lui et à minauder. » La taquina Laura avant de se prendre un regard noir.

« Je minaude pas. » Rétorqua sèchement la blonde en lâchant enfin ses cheveux.

« Honnêtement, Dina, tu vas me dire que tu ne craques pas pour lui ? Même un tout petit peu ? En me regardant droit dans les yeux ? »

Amy, toujours silencieuse, à genoux sur son lit, se contentait d'assister à la bataille de regards qui se jouait devant elle entre ses deux amies. Elle attendait, non sans une certaine impatience, la réponse qu'Amanda allait pouvoir donner. Cette dernière semblait un peu prise de court, jetant son regard un peu partout autour d'elle, évitant soigneusement les yeux foncés de Laura qui la fixait intensément.

« Peut… peut-être un tout petit peu… » Souffla-t-elle alors tout bas, comme s'il lui en coûtait de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute.

« AHAH ! » Cria triomphalement Laura en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Amanda qui sursauta. « J'en étais sûre ! Tu vois Lia je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Amanda tourna vers Amy un regard désemparé dans lequel la brune pu lire toute l'incompréhension de son amie de la savoir ainsi complice. Face à ça, Amy leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, pour ma défense je n'ai voulu tirer aucune conclusion hâtive sans preuves. C'est elle qui s'est mis cette idée dans la tête toute seule. » Fit-elle en désignant Laura.

Amanda secoua la tête en soupirant, avant de venir s'assoir au bord du lit de Laura.

« Alors, il te plaît, c'est ça ? » Demanda l'irlandaise en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

« Je… J'en sais trop rien. » Confessa la blonde d'un ton neutre. « Il en gentil, et plutôt mignon, mais… » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sèche, ses joues tournants doucement au rose.

« Et bah, demande lui de sortir avec toi ! » Suggéra Laura.

Amanda lui jeta un regard effaré.

« Ça va pas, Laura ?! » S'étrangla-t-elle. « On se connaît à peine ! »

« Tu crois que Lia connaissait beaucoup Black quand elle a commencé à sortir avec ? » Rétorqua la métisse d'une voix sarcastique.

« Tu serais gentille de me laisser en dehors de ça, merci. » Râla Amy en regardant son amie de travers.

Elles durent cependant interrompre leur petite conversation ici, coupées par l'arrivée de Sophia Mac-Gregor et Helena Wolf dans le dortoir. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière lança un regard mauvais à Amy, qui se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire faux. Les relations entre les deux filles avaient toujours été plutôt tendue, mais cela s'était nettement intensifié depuis qu'Amy s'était remise avec Sirius. Loin de s'en offusquer, la jeune fille avait fini par s'habituer aux regards haineux et aux piques mesquines qu'Helena pouvait lui lancer, et avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. Si elle avait décidé de lui en vouloir pour l'échec de sa courte relation, grand bien lui en fasse, mais cela ne changerait en rien sa façon de vivre son couple. Cela lui aurait bien trop fait plaisir.

_**...**_

Amy prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle devait réagir face à une telle situation. Bien entendu, elle aurait été ravie de voir son amie sortir avec Remus. Cependant… La « condition » du Gryffondor était telle une tâche noire sur le tableau idyllique qu'aurait pu être cette relation. Si effectivement ils se mettaient ensemble, allait-il lui avouer la vérité ? Ou la lui cacher, de peur de la perdre si elle l'apprenait. Et tout ça, bien sûr, sous réserve qu'il éprouvé également quelque chose pour la Poufsouffle. Tout ceci semblait déjà bien compliqué.

Puis il y avait le cas « James Potter ». Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours soutenu Lily dans ses opinions, acceptant sans broncher de traiter Potter d'enfoiré dès qu'elle le pouvait. Et voilà que maintenant, elle allait lui servir de conseillère personnelle en séduction de Lily Evans. Amy avait cette désagréable impression de trahir son amie en faisant ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester témoin de cette situation pour le moins bloquée sans essayer d'intervenir de quelques manière, si c'était en son pouvoir. Elle espérait seulement que Lily ne lui en voudrait pas.

Lily… cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'étaient pas vues toutes les deux. Un peu par la force des choses, chacune ayant son quotidien à gérer. Elle ne se croisaient que rarement, parfois entre deux cours, mais jamais assez longtemps pour vraiment avoir le temps de discuter. Amy se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrai, elle lui proposerai de passer du temps ensemble. Leurs longues conversations commençaient à méchamment lui manquer.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant enfin Sirius apparaître dans le hall en marchant d'un pas rapide. Amy afficha un large sourire et s'avança vers lui en trottinant. La voyant arriver, le Gryffondor s'arrêta et ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant clairement à venir s'y blottir. Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune fille prit soudain de l'élan et se précipita contre lui, sautant pour pouvoir atteindre son cou et enrouler ses bras autour. Sirius fut un instant déstabilisé par le choc de la rencontre presque violente de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, puis enlaça tendrement sa petite amie. Amy, la tête calée dans le creux de sa nuque, resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de lui, l'incitant ainsi à faire de même. Elle soupira de contentement quand elle se sentit pressée contre lui, ses pied ne touchant plus le sol que par la pointe de ses chaussures. Elle aurait aimé rester comme cela pendant des heures, si ses muscles tendus ne commençaient pas déjà à la faire souffrir. Relâchant doucement ses bras, elle alla coller ses lèvres contre la peau tiède du cou de Sirius, y déposant un doux baiser, à la fois tendre et sensuel. Elle l'entendit retenir difficilement un petit râle de plaisir, et ne put empêcher sa bouche de se tordre sans un sourire carnassier. Elle aimait voir que ce qu'elle faisait avait de l'effet sur lui. Elle adorait la sensation grisante que cela lui procurait. Elle le sentit se détacher doucement d'elle pour mieux lui faire face. Ne lui laissant pas la moindre seconde de répit, elle profita de lui faire face pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Sans doute était-ce ce qu'il comptait faire, mais en prenant ainsi les devants, elle espérait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait cette volonté, cette envie d'un contact physique plus poussé. Il répondit à son baiser, passant sa langue sans ménagement contre la sienne, parcourant sa bouche comme s'il voulait en connaître les moindres recoins. Amy sentait tous ses muscles se contracter, ses entrailles se tordre, sa peau frissonner. Elle émit un léger gémissement qu'elle ne put contrôler, espérant prouver ainsi à quel point elle pouvait apprécier leur baiser.

Cela eut pourtant l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle aurait espéré. Le baiser se fit soudain moins fougueux et, progressivement, Sirius détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Amy, qui poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

«Vous aurais-je manqué, jeune fille ? » Lui susurra-t-il en affichant un petit sourire charmeur.

« Tu n'as même pas idée… » Souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard séducteur, reposant la plante de ses pieds au sol.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait, et embrassa légèrement le front de la Poufsouffle avant de se détacher d'elle. Amy laissa glisser ses mains glisser sur les épaules du Gryffondor, refusant pour autant de le lâcher.

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec envie.

_**...**_

Pour débuter leur journée, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent d'abord dans le parc, pour une petite promenade. Main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien, ils marchèrent lentement, traversant les grandes étendues de pelouse verte, pour finalement venir longer le lac. Amy était tout bonnement heureuse. Pouvoir profiter du beau temps avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse la ravissait, tout simplement. Elle se sentait libre, bien, partageant un moment de pure insouciance à ses côtés. Un instant pendant lequel ses soucis lui semblaient si loin qu'elle les oubliait presque, où toutes les questions qu'elle se posait semblaient pouvoir attendre. Cette matinée ne leur appartenait qu'à eux deux, et elle souhaitait se l'approprier totalement.

Ses plans attendront l'après-midi.

De temps à autres, ils croisaient des élèves qui les observaient à leur passage, leur lançant aux choix des regard amicaux, envieux, ou hostiles. Mais si Amy pouvait compter les premiers sur une seule de ses mains, ils n'avaient à eux deux assez de doigts pour pouvoir comptabiliser les deux autres. Si, en général, le couple les ignorait royalement, Amy surprit néanmoins, à plusieurs reprise, Sirius paraître agacé, voire lancer des yeux mauvais à certaines des personnes qui avaient pu se montrer désagréables avec eux. Craignant que leur journée ne soit gâchée par ce genre de petits désagréments, la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, voulant ainsi faire diversion et lui faire oublier ces petits désagréments. Cela fonctionna les premières fois, mais la jeune fille remarqua rapidement que son petit ami avait de moins en moins de facilité à se laisser distraire. Inquiète, elle serra un peu plus la main du Gryffonfor dans la sienne, ce qui lui fit tourner un regard à la fois interrogateur et fatiguée vers la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci lui sourit affectueusement, espérant que cela lui remonte le moral.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, visiblement soucieuse.

« Mouais… » Soupira-t-il et détournant les yeux.

Peu convaincue, et plutôt agacés, Amy lui proposa alors d'aller s'assoir un moment au bord du lac. Il accepta sans trop d'enthousiasme, se contentant de la suivre jusqu'à un coin tranquille, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent côté à côté, Sirius laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le tronc pour être mieux positionné. Amy se mit, quand à elle, juste au bord de l'eau. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, et elle adorait ce lac. Elle aimait ses tons dorés quand le soleil s'y reflétait, sa surface plane et paisible, et la sérénité que cela lui apportait. Et à cet instant tout particulièrement, elle avait besoin de garder son calme. Sirius avait l'air décidé à faire la gueule, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Après quelques minutes de silence, chacun à attendre que l'autre prenne la parole, Amy poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou tu vas continuer à faire la tronche ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de carder la plus douce possible pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Sirius la regarda alors, les yeux emplis d'une certaine tristesse qui déstabilisa la jeune fille. Il laissa planer la question un instant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Amy.

« … Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. » Répondit-il seulement en tournant la tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

« Rendu compte de quoi ? » S'inquiéta la Poufsouffle.

« De la façon qu'ils ont de te regarder. »

Amy se figea. Elle avait pensé que cela avait pu l'énerver, mais ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle entendait dans sa voix. C'était de la douleur. Sirius semblait réellement, profondément blessé par les regards en coins qu'ils avaient reçu durant leur courte balade. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, venant placer sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, on ne va pas se formaliser pour quelques regards de travers… » Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » La coupa-t-il en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. « Je suis habitué à ce qu'on me regarde. Je fais tout pour attirer l'attention, et je connais toutes les émotions qu'on peut faire passer dans un regard, tant je m'en suis pris. Mais… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots avec une certaine difficulté. « Que toi on te regarde avec tant de reproches, alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal… »

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, attendant, tremblante. Sirius la fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'insinuant en elle.

« A leurs yeux, je suppose que sortir avec moi est une sorte faute de ta part. » Finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux.

Instinctivement, Amy fit un mouvement vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de celui de Sirius, s'agrippant à lui aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que notre relation se sache, l'année dernière… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

C'en fut trop pour Amy qui, les larmes aux yeux, relâcha le bras de Sirius pour, d'un mouvement rapide, venir les placer autour de son cou, se jetant contre lui. Résistant pour ne pas littéralement éclater en sanglots, elle le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, son nez gelé planté dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Je m'en fiche ! » Dit-elle d'une voix éraillée. « Je me fiche de comment on me regarde, ou de ce que pensent les gens. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, c'est tout. Le reste je m'en fiche. Si certains ne sont pas contents tant pis pour eux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit pour leur faire plaisir. Parce que je t'aime, et que je veux rester avec toi, et qu'il n'y à rien d'autre d'important, et que… que… »

Elle ne put continuer, sa gorge se serrant trop pour laisser passer un son de plus. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qu'elle sentait sur le point de jaillir de ses yeux, qu'elle maintenait fermement closes. Elle sentit les bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour d'elle alors qu'il l'étreignait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Plongeant un peu plus son visage dans ses cheveux, en venant à respirer avec difficulté, Amy se pressa plus fort contre lui, alors qu'elle sentait en elle son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. La voix de Sirius résonnait en elle, et elle laissa échapper une larme qui vient se mêler aux mèches brunes du Gryffondor. Elle se recula soudain, Relâchant la pression de ses bras pour venir placer ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sirius, qu'elle attira fougueusement vers elle et alla coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Après quelques secondes de baiser, Amy s'éloigna lentement, détachant ses lèvres centimètre par centimètre de celles du Gryffondor, comme un pansement que l'on ose pas arracher. Légèrement haletante, elle vint poser son front contre le sien, ses mains toujours posées autour de son visage. Elle resta ainsi un instant, tandis que des mots lui brûlaient la gorge, la langue, les lèvres tant ils voulait sortir. Doucement, un peu tremblante, elle recula suffisamment pour pouvoir de nouveau plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, qui la regardait à la fois avec avidité et interrogation.

« … Je l'aime… » Se répéta-t-elle encore une fois Intérieurement en enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts dans sa peau.

Ces simples mots la faisaient frissonner un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle s'abandonnait totalement, cassant les barrières qui s'étaient forgées autour d'elle, la laissant sans défense, à la merci du garçon qu'elle fixait actuellement droit dans les yeux. Sirius se contenta de lui sourire tendrement, avant de délicatement dégager une mèche bouclée du visage d'Amy et d'à son tour venir embrasser amoureusement ses lèvres. Amy se réinstalla ensuite contre lui, sans rien dire, et resta ainsi un moment, voulant uniquement profiter de ce moment.

« On continue notre promenade ? » Proposa finalement le Gryffondor après plusieurs minutes de silence.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et tous deux se redressèrent, Sirius le premier, qui tendit sa main en direction d'Amy pour l'aider à se relever. Puis, sans se lâcher, ils reprirent leur route._**...**_

_**...**_

Ils arpentèrent la quasi-totalité du parc jusqu'aux alentours de midi. C'est en entendant son estomac gargouiller qu'Amy réalisa que dans son excitation, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre de petit déjeuner. Avouant que leur petite balade lui avait également ouvert l'appétit, Sirius lui proposa de retourner au château pour récupérer de quoi manger. Elle approuva, ressentant cependant une petite pointe de déception à l'idée de devoir quitter son petit ami le temps du déjeuner. A moins qu'il ne lui demande de le suivre à la table des Gryffondor ? Elle n'avait sincèrement pas envie de se séparer de lui, même juste pour quelques minutes. Elle voulait le garder rien que pour elle, ne le partager avec personne. Elle sentait une certaine tristesse monter en elle à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Arrivés dans le hall, Amy allait prendre machinalement la direction de la Grande Salle, quand elle se sentit tirée dans une autre direction par la main de Sirius. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un œil étonné auquel il se contenta de sourire. Sûr de lui, il l'entraina vers le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Et qui menait également vers les cuisines.

La lumière se fit à ce moment dans la tête d'Amy. Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'intention de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour manger. D'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien, il lui avait semblé l'avoir entendu parler de « récupérer de quoi manger » et non pas « daller manger ». Un sourire soulagé apparut alors sur les lèvres de la Poufsouffle alors que Sirius chatouillait la poire du tableau qui servait d'entrée à la cuisine de Poudlard.

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de nourriture. Les elfes de maisons, dont la plupart étaient affairés à gérer le repas, leur avait gentiment préparer un panier dans lequel ils avaient mis un peu de tout ce qu'ils avaient et qui pouvait être transportés. Le couple retourna ensuite dans le parc, déserté à cette heure-ci, pour revenir s'installer près du lac. Une fois assis, ils commencèrent à déballer la nourriture sur un grand torchon qui leur avait également été fourni par les elfes. Pain, fromages, terrines en tout genre, fruits… Affamée, Amy ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à se servir et à préparer un sandwich qu'elle porta aussitôt à sa bouche. Elle entendit Sirius pousser un petit rire, avant de le voir se servir à son tour.

« Ça ne te réussi pas de manquer un repas. » Se moqua Sirius en croquant dans un tranche de pain sur lequel il avait posé un morceau de fromage.

Amy rougit légèrement devant l'attitude peu flatteuse qu'elle affichait devant lui. Elle essaya de mastiquer le plus vite qu'elle put pour pouvoir répondre le plus rapidement possible, manquant presque de s'étouffer en avalant précipitamment.

« Je pense que ça se voit… » Soupira-t-elle piteusement en lançant un regard désolé vers son ventre rebondi.

« Pas spécialement, non. » Répondit doucement le garçon en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Les joues de la Poufsouffle s'empourprèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée de plus pour masquer sa gêne. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était sentie mal dans sa peau, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour la rassurer, que ce soit ses parents ou ses amies. Mais jamais leurs paroles réconfortantes, aussi sincères soient-elles, ne l'avaient touchée autant que cette simple phrase. Elle suit avait toujours une certaine crainte du regard des autres, celui qui avait le plus d'importance pour elle ne l'a jugeait pas, et semblait l'accepter telle qu'elle était. En soi, c'était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Après un pique-nique plutôt copieux, ils se rendirent de nouveau jusqu'en cuisine, rapportant le panier et la nourriture qu'il leur restait. Une fois sorti, ils retournèrent jusque dans le hall, où ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Bon… » Commença Sirius en regardant autour de lui. « Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais faire en particulier cet après-midi ? »

Levant un regard mystérieux vers lui, Amy afficha un petit sourire en coin.

« J'ai ma petite idée, oui… »


	55. Chapitre 55 (M)

**[/!\ Rated M (léger)]**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_AHAH vous avez sans doute remarqué le petit encadré au début du chapitre ET OUI IL SE PASSE DES CHOSES SCREUGNEUGNEU ça rigole plus._

_Voici enfin le chapitre 55 :D j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire du fait que je suis en vacances et que du coup même si j'ai du temps pour moi bah au final j'ai aussi plein d'autres choses à faire (genre la piscine (ou le jaccuzi (J'SUIS DANS MON JACCUZI T'ES DANS TA JALOUSIE (pardon)))). _

_Merci encore une fois à tous pour touuuuut votre soutient ! Si cette fic a pu arriver aussi loin c'est aussi et surtout grâce à vous et à votre amour. Merci merci merci!_

_Je vous laisse donc au chapitre, mais rappelez vous que si vous êtes mineurs et que vous vous faites choper en le lisant, réglez ça avec vos parents j'ai rien à me reprocher j'ai PRÉVENU merde. Bisous :)_

_(PS : encore déso pour les fautes, comme je peux écrire que sur ma tablette ou mon téléphone portable, ya parfois des cafouillages et c'est chaud de tout relire. Promis un jour je fais le ménage xD)_

* * *

« Ah ? » Fit Sirius d'une voix étonnée, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête, jeune fille… »

« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du lui d'une démarche féline, séductrice, presque envoûtante. « Je me disais que tu pourrais me faire visiter le château… Un peu plus en détail. »

Le sourire qu'affichait le Gryffondor s'effaça doucement, laissant place à une expression à la fois lasse et gênée. Il savait où elle voulait en venir, et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise vraiment. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille où ils pourraient être seuls, mais il s'était toujours retenu d'accepter. La dernière fois, ça avait plutôt mal tourné, et il n'avait pas envie que ce soit de nouveau le cas aujourd'hui.

« Toi quand tu as une idée en tête… » Soupira-t-il seulement en secouant la tête négativement.

« Oh, Sirius, allez ! » Supplia-t-elle soudain, sautillant su place, en attrapant le bras du jeune homme de ses deux mains. « Tu connais absolument tous les passages secrets de cette école, et tu ne m'en ferait même pas profiter ? S'il te plaît… »

Elle le regardait à présent avec de petits yeux tristes qu'il eut un mal incroyable à soutenir. Bon sang que cette fille pouvait savoir s'y prendre avec lui. Il finit par lâcher un soupir résigné.

« Ok, très bien, t'as gagné… » Souffla-t-il presque à contre cœur.

Amy ne s'offusqua en rien de son comportement, trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un large sourire sur le visage, elle se hissa sur la point de ses pieds pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lui attraper la main et de l'attirer vers le grand escalier.

Ils gravirent quelques étages avant de se décider à poursuivre leur chemin dans un couloir, toujours main dans la main. Amy, la mine satisfaite, racontait d'une voix vive à quel point elle était impatiente de découvrir les secrets de Poudlard en sa compagnie. Sirius, lui, restait silencieux, renfrogné. L'enthousiasme de sa petite amie commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter, pour ne pas dire que cela lui faisait peur. Si jusqu'ici, il avait toujours paru rester maître de toute situation, celle-ci semblait lui échapper totalement. Pour une fois, c'était Amy qui menait la dance, et autant cette dernière devait trouver cela très plaisant, autant lui se sentit déstabilisé. Loin de se soucier de l'état visiblement contrarié de son petit ami, la Poufsouffle continuait à avancer dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était leur école, visiblement sans vraiment réfléchir de la direction qu'elle pouvait prendre à chaque carrefour. Au bout d'un moment à tourner en rond, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius, qui lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Bah alors, on est perdue ? » Lui lança-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit-elle aussitôt, apparemment sûre d'elle.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit un œil étonné dans sa direction, peu rassurée par cette réponse spontanée.

Son sourire disparut totalement quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils étaient. Enfin arrivés, Amy lui lâcha soudainement la main pour venir se précipiter vers une tapisserie posée au milieu d'un couloir totalement désert. Une fois devant, la jeune fille leva une main précautionneuse vers la tapisserie qu'elle releva délicatement, ouvrant devant elle un petit passage sombre et étroit.

Sirius se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. C'était le premier passage secret dans lequel il l'avait emmené, quelques semaines plus tôt, pour échapper à une horde d'élèves lancés à leurs trousses. Amy semblait ravie de s'être souvenu de son emplacement car elle sautillant à présent sur place en tapant vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Faisant de gros efforts pour éviter de soupirer, le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, appréhendant légèrement la suite.

« Tu es juste contente de l'avoir retrouvé ? » Lui demanda-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Oui. » Affirma-t-elle en lui souriant. « Il me semble qu'on ne l'avait pas visité en entier, la dernière fois. » A-t-elle alors ajouté en affichant un air séducteur avant de s'engouffrer derrière la tapisserie, tirant Sirius par la main derrière elle.

Résigné, le Gryffondor se laissa faire, le visage toujours fermé. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent était minuscule, laissant à peine de place pour y tenir à deux de front. Il n'était que faiblement éclairé par quelques torches posées çà et là le long des parois en pierres, offrant une pénombre chaude et tamisée qui ne déplaisait pas à Amy. Sa main solidement fermée autour de celle du garçon, elle se mit à avancer le long du passage, tout en prenant garde à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds sur les dalles irrégulières qui jonchaient le sol. Sirius demeurait encore et toujours silencieux, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle ne voudrait effectivement qu'aller au bout du passage secret dans l'unique but de voir où il menait. Ses minces espoirs furent rapidement brisés lorsqu'après seulement quelques instants de marche, Amy ralentit son allure. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, augmentant légèrement la pression de sa main contre celle du Gryffondor. Légèrement tendu, Sirius sentit les doigts de la jeune fille glisser contre la paume de sa main, caresser ses doigts avec tendresse. Puis, sans mouvement brusque, elle détacha sa main pour venir enrouler son bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor, venant se coller un peu plus contre lui. Se laissant faire, il vint entourer les épaules de la jeune fille, se disant qu'il aurait quand même tort de se refuser un moment tendre en compagnie de sa petite amie pour une bête histoire de crainte non fondée. Il eut tôt fait de regretter cette pensée quand il sentit la main d'Amy descendre jusqu'à sa hanche, ses doigts cherchant la base de son t-shirt. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau alors que sa main glissait sous le tissus. Il eut du mal à retenir un petit soupir de contentement quand, de sa main libre, Amy avait attrapée celle du jeune homme posée sur son épaule pour venir la guider jusqu'à ses lèvres, y déposant un léger baiser. Il contint trop difficilement le choc électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine alors que les baisers d'Amy sur ses doigts se faisaient plus intenses, plus sensuels. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit sa langue sur la pulpe de son indexe qu'il se décida à réagir, retirant sa main bien trop vite et brusquement pour que cela n'arrache pas à la Poufsouffle un petit gémissement mécontent qui lui tordit les entrailles. Sans plus de sommation, la jeune fille relâcha sa prise autour de son torse pour venir se glisser face à lui et, venant placer ses bras autour de son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla coller ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius. Ne lui laissant pas la moindre seconde de répit, elle commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, léchant, suçotant sa bouche avec passion, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, collant son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait prise d'une fièvre qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, agissant plus par pulsion qu'autre chose. Elle poussa un petit grognement satisfait quand elle sentit les mains de Sirius venir se plaquer contre son dos, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque, se hissant un peu plus sur ses orteils, intensifiant son baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Elle sentait le souffle de Sirius devenir saccadé, alors que son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à caresser la langue du garçon avec la sienne, relâchant l'une de ses mains pour quitter son cou et venir se placer dans le creux des reins du Gryffondor, attrapant son t-shirt pour le relever légèrement, avant de glisse dessous. Amy fut parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec la peau chaude de Sirius.

Amy ne se reconnaissait plus, si elle avait été capable de réfléchir. Jamais elle ne se serait crue aussi entreprenante, capable d'une telle assurance et d'une telle fougue. Mais à présent qu'elle s'était lancée, elle se découvrait une imagination débordante. Il y avait tant d'endroits, tant de choses qu'elle voulait découvrir avec et chez Sirius que cela lui donnait presque le tournis. A moins que ce ne soit leur baiser qui lui procurait cette sensation. Elle avait envie de parcourir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, la couvrant de caresses, de baisers. Elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres sur elle, d'avoir son corps pressé contre le sien, ses doigts mêlés aux siens. Elle voulait plus, elle le voulait, lui.

Son envie et ses baisers semblait marcher et avoir l'effet qu'elle avait escompté sur le jeune homme, quand celui-ci, après un combat intérieur acharné, décrocha légèrement sa bouche de celle d'Amy, toutes deux haletantes.

« Amy… » Eructa-t-il avec difficulté alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres. « Arrête, je… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, alors que de sa main droite qu'elle vint placer à l'arrière de sa tête, elle ramena le visage du Gryffondor vers elle, revenant plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'agrippa à lui avec toute la force dont elle était capable, le retenant contre elle le plus longtemps possible. Elle le sentit se débattre légèrement, une seconde, avant de succomber de nouveau à son baiser, s'abandonnant contre elle. Amy ne retint même pas un long soupir de bonheur alors qu'elle sentait sa langue jouer avec la sienne, parcourant les moindres recoins de sa bouche dans une danse enivrante. Enfiévrée, elle fit progressivement remonter sa main le long de son dos, faisant remonter un peu plus son t-shirt, alors qu'elle commençait à enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair. Elle gémit légèrement quand, dans un mouvement brusque, la main de Sirius quitta son dos pour venir se placer sur sa nuque, attrapant presque violemment racine de ses cheveux.

Ce fut l'événement qui réveilla définitivement Sirius, le sortant brutalement de sa torpeur. Sans prévenir, il se décrocha soudain d'Amy, relâchant sa prise sur ses cheveux, la forçant à décoller son corps du sien. Il croisa alors son regard à la fois surpris et suppliant, refusant d'accepter cette interruption trop soudaine de leur échange. Elle semblait prête à lui sauter de nouveau dessus, se retenant uniquement à cause des yeux paniqué que Sirius affichait. A cet instant, elle se trouva bien moins sûre d'elle ne l'était seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Avait-elle mal agit, était-elle allée trop loin ? Elle resta interdite, silencieuse, fébrile, attendant un verdict qui ne tombait pas. Sirius, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, essayant de se calmer.

« Bah mon vieux... » Expira-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Pour quelqu'un qui voulait prendre son temps, t'es plutôt radicale. »

Il lâcha ensuite un léger ricanement avant de se redresser, balançant sa tête en arrière et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage en y passant la main. Amy était figée, tendue, fixant le garçon avec appréhension, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot. Elle retenait son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Elle sentit lentement l'angoisse s'insinuer en elle comme un poison qui lui gelait le sang. Son estomac se serra violemment lorsque Sirius lui offrit un sourire tendre, accompagné d'un regard qu'elle ne réussit pas analyser.

« On reprend notre marche ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant la main.

Elle eut un bref espoir au début de sa phrase, avant de vite déchanter en comprenant qu'il parlait de leur promenade. Sans rien dire, résignée, elle lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner à sa suite, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs avec la plus grande des difficulté. Ils avancèrent lentement, en silence. Dans la tête d'Amy, tout se bousculait. Elle était sûre d'elle, et de ses désirs, mais la réaction de Sirius la faisait douter. Avait-elle fait une erreur en se montrant aussi claire avec lui ? Pourtant, elle avait eu la nette impression que cela avait eu de l'effet sur lui, vu la façon qu'il avait d'y répondre. Avait-elle eu raison d'agir ainsi, au final ? Le silence de Sirius la tuait, faisant chaque seconde monter la peur un peu plus en elle. Après quelques mètres, n'en pouvant plus, elle craqua et se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« … J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Sirius tourna alors un regard surpris vers elle, dont il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux, cachés derrière la masse de cheveux qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage baissé. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il voit son visage, ses joues rougies, ses yeux embués. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à serrer la main se Sirius qu'elle tenait. Elle s'attendait à tout. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'être prête à entendre ce qu'il pourrait avoir à lui dire.

« Non, t'as rien fait de mal. » Souffla la voix du Gryffondor près d'elle.

Trop surprise, Amy s'arrêta, relevant ses yeux plein d'incompréhension vers lui. Sentant sa prise sur sa main lui échapper, Sirius se stoppa à son tour, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il semblait étonné de la voir ainsi immobile, le fixant avec appréhension. Malgré la chaleur ambiante et son sang qui bouillant dans ses veines, la Poufsouffle sentait déjà ses doigts se glacer.

« Alors pourquoi… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix éraillée sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Ses yeux la brûlaient, sa gorge se serrait, son estomac se contractait. Elle se retenait de trembler, ses jambes semblaient sur le point de lâcher. Son corps tout entier traduisait l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait pourtant été si sûre d'elle, persuadée que ses désirs seraient partagés. A présent, elle n'avait plus aucune certitude. Elle se mettait à douter de tout, et surtout d'elle-même. Elle était bêtement partie du principe que Sirius aurait autant envie d'elle qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir tiré des conclusions aussi hâtive. Elle en venait à se demander comment elle faisait actuellement pour encore empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Sirius qui, lentement, commença à s'approcher d'elle, réduisant l'espace qui s'était installé entre eux. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. Arrivé face à elle, alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient encore, il releva sa main libre jusqu'au visage empourpré de la Poufsouffle, venant la glisser sous son menton. Amy ne put réfréner le petit choc électrique qui lui parcouru le dos à ce contact. Ils étaient de nouveau très proches, trop pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui tordre de nouveau les entrailles. Elle entendit alors Sirius prendre une profonde inspiration.

« … Parce que si je commence, je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. »

Amy le regarda à présent avec de grands yeux surpris. Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement doux, et pourtant dans lequel elle avait pu clairement percevoir une envie à peine dissimulée. Elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine alors que les mots qu'il avait employé prenaient tout leur sens dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ses doigts se glacèrent un peu plus.

« J'ai envie de toi, Amy. » Souffla-t-il dans un râle en se penchant doucement vers elle. « J'en ai envie, et depuis longtemps. Mais je sais que tu veux prendre ton temps, et je refuse que tu te sentes obligée de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prête. »

Le cœur d'Amy se serra face à une telle confidence. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point cela avait pu être compliqué pour lui, de jauger entre ses envie et sa peur d'aller trop loin. Elle comprenait mieux son comportement, sa réticence à se retrouver de nouveau seul avec elle, elle devinait sa peur quand leurs baisers se faisaient plus passionnés, plus langoureux. De ce fait, elle sentit la pression qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières minutes retomber progressivement, alors qu'un léger sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais… Je suis assez grande pour te dire quand les choses vont trop loin… » Lui murmura-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus, sentant la main du Gryffonfor glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. « Tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mon cœur. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait autrement que par son prénom, si on excluait les « jeune fille » et autres « mademoiselle » qu'il avait déjà pu lui sortir sur le ton de la conversation. Elle essaya d'ignorer la boule qui se formait à présent dans son estomac, se concentrant sur la première partie de sa phrase. Elle comprenait sa crainte, mais avait le sentiment d'être dans une impasse. Tant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas prête, il aura peur. Tant qu'il aurait peur, il n'osera pas. Tant qu'il n'osera pas, elle ne saura pas si elle se sentait prête ou non. Il fallait briser ce cercle vicieux, ou leur relation risquait d'en pâtir. Et elle voulait éviter cela à tout prix.

« Moi, je… J'ai envie qu'on essaie. » Commença-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Sirius. « Peut-être pas d'aller jusqu'au bout tout de suite, mais… il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? Et puis… » Elle remonta un peu plus vers son visage, ses lèvres ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du Gryffondor. « J'adore quand tu m'embrasses. J'aime ça plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses encore, que tu me touches… »

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle se sentit rougir et, par réflexe, détourna les yeux. C'était sans compter sur la main de Sirius, toujours placée dans son cou, qui revient se placer sous son menton, la forçant légèrement à tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Gryffondor qui la fixait intensément, mais tendrement. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et y déposa un baiser doux, chaud et agréable dans lequel Amy se laissa aller, trop heureuse de se contact retrouvé. Après quelques secondes, leur baiser commença progressivement à s'intensifier, alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient presque instinctivement. La main de Sirius retourna se plaquer dans sa nuque, ses doigts se mêlant aux boucles brunes de ses cheveux, alors que la deuxième relâcha celle d'Amy qu'il tenait toujours pour venir se coller contre sa chute de reins, la forçant à se coller contre lui. Elle soupira de contentement, venant placer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle aimait s'accrocher à lui de cette manière, plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux épais, sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Il l'embrassa de plus belle, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, mordillant ses lèvres du bout des dents. Amy frissonna, redoublant d'ardeur dans son baiser, quand elle se sentit poussée en arrière par le corps de Sirius. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur qui se trouvait près d'eux. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, se concentrant à nouveau uniquement sur la bouche de Sirius, ses lèvres, sa langue. Elle sentait une chaleur monter en elle, partant de son bas ventre, se diffusant dans le bas de son dos, remontant le long de son échine, tordant son ventre. Elle ne métrisait plus ses mouvement, n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son souffle qui devenait saccadé. Elle intensifia les mouvement de sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius, la parcourant, jouant avec lui, caressant, titillant.

Soudain, peut-être pour reprendre un peu son souffle, Sirius retira ses lèvres de celles d'Amy. Elle était sur le point de grogner de frustration quand, d'un mouvement rapide, la bouche du Gryffondor alla se poser dans son cou, déposant un baiser passionné à la base de sa clavicule. Ce fut alors un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui releva le menton pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle sentit sur sa peau les lèvres de Sirius se tordre dans un sourire carnassier, avant de retourner embrasser sa nuque avec gourmandise, s'attardant parfois sur des points sensibles qui semblaient faire réagir la jeune fille. Amy ne gérait plus les sons qu'elle pouvait émettre, tant elle était à présent à fleur de peau. Les lèvres de Sirius contre elle lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et elle ne put retenir un léger cri de plaisir en sentant les dents du Gryffondor se refermer doucement sur le lobe de son oreille. Apparemment satisfait de l'effet que cela donnait sur elle, il retourna s'attaquer à son cou, léchant la courbe entre son oreille et sa clavicule du bout de sa langue. Elle respirait fort, vite, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, son dos était parcouru de frissons électriques, et elle sentait un désir brûlant monter en elle. Elle eut soudain un brusque mouvement de bassin incontrôlé alors qu'il commençait à suçoter la peau de son cou avec luxure. Elle gémit de plus belle, perdant définitivement tout contrôle sur son propre corps. La main de Sirius remonta alors le long de la hanche d'Amy, caressant chaque courbe de son ventre, se glissant dans le creux de sa taille, resserrant ses doigts autour de son débardeur au tissus léger. Continuant ses baiser dans son cou, il remonta encore, arrivant à proximité de sa poitrine rebondie qui se soulevait au rythme endiablé de sa respiration. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, sa paume contre ses côtes. Amy se mit à gémir, grommelant presque, remuant le buste pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, comme ça, alors qu'elle en brûlant d'envie. Ne le sentant pourtant pas bouger, elle se décida à agir, et alla poser une main sur la sienne, pour venir la guider jusqu'à l'un de ses seins. La réaction du Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre, et aussitôt Commença-t-il à caresser sa poitrine, d'abord tendrement, puis avec de plus en plus de ferveur à mesure qu'il semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Sa tête toujours dans le creux du cou d'Amy, celle-ci sentait son souffle devenir étatique, irrégulier, alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avec passion. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Sirius commencer à jouer avec le bout de son mamelon au travers de ses vêtements, ce qui provoqua un nouveau coup de rein contre Sirius qui lâcha un faible grognement qui alla s'étouffer contre la peau d'Amy. L'embrassant de plus belle, il relâcha une seconde son emprise sur son sein pour venir faire tomber la bretelle de son débardeur le long de son épaule, dévoilant ainsi son soutien-gorge. Alors qu'elle s'était imaginé cet instant comme quelque chose qui aurait dû être gênant, Amy ne se sentit pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise, poussant simplement un râle de contentement quand elle sentit de nouveau le doigts de Sirius sur sa poitrine, uniquement séparée de lui par le faible tissus en dentelle qui la recouvrait. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque en sentant lentement ses doigts glisser le long de la démarcation entre sa peau et son sous-vêtement. Elle frissonna intensément en sentant l'un deux se glisser sous le bonnet, venir toucher directement sa peau. Elle poussa un long gémissement quand il vint attraper son téton du bout des doigts, jouant avec, le titillant légèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la bouche de Sirius quitta subitement son cou pour venir se plaquer sur son sein. Elle poussa un cri non contrôlé quand il se mit à sucer son mamelon, à le lécher avec avidité, à le mordiller avec férocité.

Elle perdait pied. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était. Plus rien n'existait en dehors des sensations que Sirius lui procurait. Son cœur cognait si fort en elle qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient en effervescence, que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau n'était plus dédié qu'au plaisir des caresses de Sirius, qui continuait à embrasser sa poitrine avec véhémence. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, un désir encore insoupçonné. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir tout entier contre elle…

En elle.

« Sirius… » Laissa-t-elle échapper en gémissant.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet auquel elle s'était attendu, car elle sentit la bouche du garçon se décrocher d'elle. Haletante, elle ouvrit les yeux, le monde réel se rappelant à elle. Elle était dans un passage secret de Poudlard, plaquée contre un mur, un sein à l'air, son corps collé contre celui de Sirius Black. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle, soucieux. Retrouvant un rythme de respiration plus calme, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu séducteur, sans vraiment savoir ce que cela pouvait donner vraiment. Apparemment soulagé, le Gryffondor s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment ? » Demanda-t-il en serra la jeune fille contre lui.

« Hum, plutôt pas mal. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire en souriant, venant poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

En vérité, cette réponse était bien loin de qualifier ce qu'Amy pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Elle était en extase. Jamais elle n'avait connu de telles sensations, un tel plaisir. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Sirius Black savait y faire avec les filles. Du moins, il savait y faire avec elle.

Et il lui tardait de pouvoir remettre ça.


	56. Chapitre 56

_Salut tout le monde ;)_

_J'ai mis un peu plus plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre par rapport aux précédent, tout simplement parce que j'ai repris le travail lundi ^^ du coup j'ai moins de temps pour moi (et plus de jaccuzi T_T (- la vraie détresse)), mais j'essaye d'avancer malgré tout parce qu'il me tarde de passer à la suite que j'ai prévue :) croyez moi, cette fic est loin d'être finie! J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas ^^_

_Ce chapitre me paraît un peu court, mais peut être parce qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder à écrire la suite, quand je ne suis pas au taff ou en train de chasser le pokemon (ME JUGEZ PAS)._

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lectures les chouchous :)_

* * *

Après avoir réajusté leurs vêtements quelque peu débraillés, Amy et Sirius avaient repris leur route vers la sortie du passage secret, qui les mena jusqu'au sixième étage, non loin de la salle de cours d'études des runes. Le visage rouge, la Poufsouffle prit quelques minutes pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de quitter le passage, sous l'œil amusé du garçon qui l'accompagnait et qui affichait un sourire en coin. Il semblait plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle et ne se lassait visiblement pas de s'en délecter. Amy, de son côté, avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se remettre de ses émotions, et lança un regard mauvais à Sirius qui s'amusait beaucoup trop de la situation à son goût. Le moment qu'ils avaient passé dans ce passage secret l'avait toute chamboulée, et elle se sentait encore à fleur de peau alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir, prenant la direction du grand escalier. Ils n'avaient que très peu parlé après leur « échange », comme si les mots pouvaient briser cet instant et faire disparaitre la magie qui s'était installée entre eux. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas besoin d'être commenté, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Tout s'était fait si vite, si naturellement, sans que le moindre regret n'ait sa place à un quelconque moment.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils le passèrent à se promener, main dans la main, en long et en travers de l'immense parc de Poudlard, discutant de tout et de rien, riant mutuellement à leurs plaisanteries. Quand dix-sept heures arriva, Sirius lui proposa soudain de la présenter à quelqu'un, un ami qui serait ravi de faire sa connaissance. Amy parut surprise, sur le coup. Y avait-il un ami de Sirius qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Après tout, la question ne semblait pas si stupide, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'en dehors des Maraudeurs, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'entourage du Gryffondor. Elle se laissa donc entrainer, mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient remonter vers le château, Sirius l'étonna en prenant la direction de la forêt interdite. La jeune fille eut soudain un doute, alors que la main de son petit ami la tirait avec entrain. Quel genre d'ami pouvait-il bien avoir dans la forêt interdite ? De plus, elle ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de sa dernière escapade dans ces bois, et n'était pas sûre de vouloir y retourner de sitôt. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius sembla plutôt se dirigeait vers la cabane du garde-chasse qui se trouvait en bordure de la forêt. Elle sentit une certaine angoisse monter alors en elle. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard était un homme massif et hirsute, qui l'avait toujours beaucoup impressionnée de par sa taille imposante. Elle ne l'avait toujours observé que de loin, et ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole jusque-là. Elle avait souvent entendu certains dirent qu'il était très gentil, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir d'elle-même. Sirius dût sentir, elle ne savait comment, son inquiétude car il se retourna vers elle, un sourire ravi et impatient sur le visage.

« Tu vas voir, Hagrid est quelqu'un d'adorable ! Je suis certain qu'il va t'adorer ! » Lui lança-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais… » Hésita-t-elle sans pouvoir aller plus loin, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la minuscule cabane.

Ils entendirent des pas précipité, un bruit de ferraille qui heurte le sol, le tout accompagné d'une voix étouffée répétant plusieurs fois qu'elle arrivait. Amy serra la main de Sirius dans la sienne, sentant son nez se glacer tandis que ses joues commençaient à lui bruler. Elle sursauta légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, faisant grincer les gonds et craquer le bois. L'homme qui se tenait à présent face à eux mesurait bien dans les deux mètres trente, son visage caché sous la masse de ses cheveux et de sa barbe sombre. Néanmoins, elle crut distinguer un sourire se former sur sa bouche.

« Sirius ! » S'exclama Hagrid, apparemment fou de joie de la visite du Gryffondor.

« Salut, Hagrid ! » Répondit le garçon en saluant le géant d'un signe de la main. « Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ? »

« Oh, tu sais, pas grand-chose. J'ai commencé à planter des graines de citrouilles, si tout va bien elles devraient être prête pile pour halloween ! J'espère que j'en ai fait assez. » Raconta-t-il d'un air à la fois enthousiaste et soucieux. « Mais ne restez pas dehors, enfin ! » Ajouta-t-il soudain en s'écartant, laissant le passage libre pour les deux adolescents. « Installez-vous, je vais préparer du thé ? Vous avez faim ? Il doit me rester quelques biscuits, si je me souviens bien… »

« Pour ta santé, je te déconseille d'en manger. » Souffla discrètement Sirius à l'oreille d'Amy alors qu'ils passaient devant Hagrid, qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Amy fit de son mieux pour cacher à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cet instant précis. Elle avait la désagréable impression de profiter de l'hospitalité de quelqu'un sans y avoir été invitée. Sirius la guida à l'intérieur de la cabane, qui ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Le Gryffondor l'invita à s'installer sur un large canapé posé près d'une grande cheminée, dans laquelle Hagrid disposait déjà une bouilloire avant d'allumer un feu en dessous. Ensuite de quoi, il alla farfouiller dans une espèce de vaisselier en bois grossièrement taillé, et en sortit une assiette où étaient entreposé quelques biscuits. Il leur tendit l'assiette, qu'Amy n'osa pas refuser. Elle la prit, puis l'approcha de Sirius pour lui proposer de se servir, ce qu'il déclina un bref hochement de tête. Bien embêtée, la Poufsouffle reposa l'assiette sur ses genoux, qu'elle se força de maintenir fermement serré l'un contre l'autre pour la maintenir en équilibre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid vint se laisser lourdement tomber sur l'énorme fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? » Demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix enjouée.

« Je voulais te présenter ma petite amie, Amelia. » Annonça alors Sirius sans détour en désignant Amy d'un mouvement de tête.

Nerveuse, Amy adressa au garde-chasse un léger salut de la main.

« OH ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant faire un bond de surprise à la jeune fille. « Et bien, enchanté de te connaitre, Amelia ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà ! Je vous avouerez que je me doutais un peu que c'était la raison de votre venu, il est plutôt rare que Sirius viennent me voir en compagnie d'une fille – en réalité, je crois bien que c'est la première fois, en fait ! En général, il passe avec Peter, James et Remus, j'aime bien les avoir à la maison, ces quatre-là, vous formez une sacré bande ! Inséparables, comme des frères, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ces garçons, y'a rien qui les sépare ! »

Il s'était lancé dans un monologue que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Amy lança un regard à Sirius, qui affichait un sourire en coin. Lui semblait habitué aux élans du garde-chasse, et se contentait de l'écouter, hochant la tête par moment pour montrer qu'il suivait le fil de la conversation. Le flot de parole ne fut interrompu que par le sifflement de la bouilloire. Hagrid se leva précipitamment pour aller verser l'eau bouillante dans une théière, avant de sortir trois tasses légèrement ébréchées du vaisselier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois se trouvaient avec une tasse dans les mains. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était forte et amer, aussi Amy hésita-t-elle à demander du sucre, avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, trop tendue pour oser prendre la parole. Elle n'eut cependant plus le choix quand, alors qu'elle portait sa tasse à ses lèvres pour gouter le breuvage qu'elle contenait, Hagrid s'adressa directement à elle.

« Alors, Amelia, dans quelle maison es-tu ? »

La jeune fille se brûla légèrement la langue en aspirant le liquide chaud, qu'elle faillit avaler de travers en entendant son nom. Elle toussota un peu, alors que ses joues commençaient à chauffer.

« A Poufsouffle… » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

« Très bonne maison, ça, Poufsouffle… » Commenta Hagrid, l'air pensif. « De bons amis, très loyaux. Tu es en sixième année, toi aussi. »

« Euh, oui… » Souffla-t-elle, un peu gênée par cet interrogatoire.

« Parfait. C'est bien, ça. Comme ça, vous finirez vos études en même temps. C'est mieux, ça évite qu'il y en ait un qui reste à Poudlard pendant que l'autre n'y est plus. Pas facile, ces situations. Mais ne sois pas si timide, fait comme chez toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Amy eu un petit rire nerveux, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle sentit le bras de Sirius venir se placer autour de ses épaules, ce qui calma quelque peu son stress. Il avait l'air nettement plus détendu qu'elle, au vue de sa posture presque avachie, sa jambe gauche repliée sur son genou droit.

Ils restèrent un bon moment chez Hagrid, mais l'heure de rentrer approchait, et les deux adolescents durent prendre congé du géant peu avant dix-huit heures. Hagrid avait insisté pour qu'Amy goûte l'un de ses gâteaux, qui se trouvait être aussi dur que de la pierre. Après avoir mastiqué la moitié du gâteau pendant de longues minutes pour le rendre apte à être avalé (et digéré), elle avait abandonné l'idée de le finir, prétextant ne pas avoir vraiment faim, et ne voulant pas se couper l'appétit pour le repas du soir qui était bientôt. Sans doute avait-elle été convaincante, car le sujet des biscuits ne revint plus dans la conversation. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, surtout Hagrid, de tout et de rien, de la météo, des Maraudeurs, de ce que Hagrid pouvait faire de ses journées (c'est-à-dire s'occuper des mauvaises herbes et planter des légumes dans son potager). Il semblait apprécier Amy, malgré le peu de paroles qu'elle avait prononcé en sa présence. Cependant, elle avait vu à son regard qu'il semblait sincèrement heureux pour Sirius et elle, et elle en eut la confirmation quand il leur proposa de revenir tous les deux le voir à l'occasion, en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret à Sirius alors qu'ils quittaient la cabane.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Il a l'air très gentil, en effet… » Commença doucement Amy, encore un peu nerveuse.

« … Mais ? » Ajouta le Gryffondor, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu de mal à être… Naturelle avec lui. »

« Alors ça, ça s'est vu ! » Se moqua-t-il en ricanant. « Je t'ai rarement vue aussi tendue ! »

« Arrête, j'avais l'impression de rencontrer tes parents. » Protesta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et désolé vers Sirius, dont le visage s'était assombri en une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, sans un mot, il vint entourer sa taille de son bras, la rapprochant légèrement de lui, alors qu'ils remontaient les marches menant vers le château.

« Crois-moi, je préfère largement te présenter à Hagrid qu'à mes parents. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton maussade.

Amy baissa la tête, désolée. Sans le vouloir, elle avait relancé un sujet sensible, et elle s'en voulait. Sirius et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de ses parents depuis qu'il lui avait appris qu'il avait fui le foyer familial, l'été passé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir à présent. Devait-elle rediriger la discussion sur autre chose, ou pénétrer dans la brèche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir ? Elle savait parfaitement que ce que Sirius venait de dire était vrai, et cela rendait son geste d'autant plus touchant. Il venait de la présenter officiellement comme sa petite amie à un ami qui lui était cher, et cela la touchait énormément. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie aussi nerveuse, sans s'en rendre totalement compte. Il était évident qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais les parents de Sirius, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle savait pertinemment que ç'aurait été la pire des choses à faire, car à part se prendre un Avada Kedavra de la part de sa mère, cela n'aurait pas apporté grand-chose. Quoi que, en y repensant, ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen pour Sirius de rendre sa mère folle, et elle était persuadée qu'il adorerait ça. Son fils ainé, héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers de sang-pur, fricotait avec une petite sang-mêlé, avec plus de moldus que de sorciers dans sa famille. Au fond d'elle, Amy continua de trouver cela affreusement triste. Elle avait beau savoir que pour Sirius, ses origines importaient peu, elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, sa famille ne les accepterait. Peu importait la force de leur sentiments, elle savait que ce fait resterait telle une petite tache noire au fond de son cœur. Une tache qu'elle tenterait de dissimuler, d'oublier, par tous les moyens. Mais une tache pourtant bien présente.

« Attends de rencontrer mes parents, tu rigoleras moins. » Lança-t-elle soudain, décidant de rebondir et d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose.

« Mais je n'attends que ça, ma puce. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton plus léger, en venant déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

L'estomac de la Poufsouffle se contracta légèrement à ce contact. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, car si elle se laissait aller, elle lui sautait de nouveau dessus. Elle engueula intérieurement ses hormones de la rendre si sensible, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il était l'heure pour eux de se séparer, après cette longue journée passée ensemble. Quelques mètres avant la porte, Amy vint se placer face à Sirius, qu'elle entoura de ses bras et qu'elle serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle le sentit l'enlacer à son tour, plaçant ses larges mains dans son dos. Elle plongea son nez à la base de sa clavicule, humant son odeur avec avidité, s'enivrant de son parfum. Sirius enfouit son visage dans la masse de cheveux bouclés de la Poufsouffle, les reniflant légèrement, appréciant visiblement l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Amy alors qu'elle sentait la main du Gryffondor remonter entre ses omoplates pour venir se placer dans sa nuque. Lentement, elle releva la tête, ses yeux cherchant désespérément les siens. Ils se croisèrent un instant, avant que la vision de la jeune fille ne soit troublée par la proximité du visage de Sirius qui s'approchait d'elle pour venir embrasser sa bouche. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à lui alors qu'elle commençait à lécher ses lèvres avec avidité, ce à quoi il répondit immédiatement en les entrouvrant, laissant suffisamment de place pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer sa cavité buccale. Leurs langues entamèrent une nouvelle danse endiablée, qui prit fin bien trop vite à leur goût. Cependant, les bruits de conversation provenant de la Grande Salle se faisaient de plus en plus présents, et ils durent céder. Il se séparèrent doucement, comme si le temps allait s'étirer pour eux. Avant de se détacher totalement de lui, Amy se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un dernier baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Sirius, avant de se reculer et de lui dire au revoir, avançant vers la Grande Salle sans se retourner. Elle devait sans doute avoir le visage en feux et les yeux brillants, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. De James, et de ses sentiments pour Lily. De Remus, et de la cabane hurlante. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour lui en toucher deux mots, et rapidement. Mais cette journée avait été trop forte en émotions pour qu'elle pense à tous ces sujets qui lui semblaient si secondaires à ce moment-là. Pourtant, une fois dans son lit, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir lancé le sujet, ne serait que pour essayer, au moins une fois. Elle espérait ne pas avoir laissé passer sa chance, et pouvoir mettre toutes ces choses qui la tracassaient au clair avec lui.

…

Amy courrait presque dans le grand escalier de marbre pour rejoindre le premier étage. Elle allait finir par être en retard à son prochain cours, si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, mais continuait à penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il y avait des détails du cours d'enchantements qu'elle avait eu besoin d'éclaircir avec le professeur Flitwick, et elle avait absolument eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Résultat, il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps pour rejoindre les serres de botaniques sans arriver après la sonnerie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, elle reconnut un visage de loin, et ne put se retenir de courir vers la personne qu'elle venait de voir. Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta dessus sans ménagement, lui arrachant un petit cri de stupeur.

« SURPRISE ! » S'écria Amy en serra sa victime dans ses bras.

« T'es malade, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! » Se plaignit Lily en se redressant, une fois libérée de l'étreinte de la Poufsouffle.

Trop heureuse de s'être croisée après plusieurs semaines sans se voir, les deux jeunes filles se promirent une après-midi ensemble le samedi suivant, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Une fois l'heure des retrouvailles conclue, Amy se mit à cavaler vers la sortie du château le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, alors que la cloche de l'école retentissait dans tout le château.

…

Quand elle se leva le mardi matin, Amy était à la limite de l'euphorie. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle allait retrouver Sirius pour passer son heure de pause en sa compagnie. Alors qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, elle se fixa un moment dans le miroir. Ce garçon lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus vive que pour les quelques heures qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Comme si le reste de sa vie n'était plus que facultatif. Elle s'en voulait de tout mettre ainsi de côté, alors qu'elle s'était toujours juré Intérieurement de ne pas laisser son couple éclipser le reste. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle reprenne le temps de revoir ses amies, elle devait écrire à ses parents pour leur donner quelques nouvelles (elle n'était cependant pas tout à fait prête à leur annoncer sa mise en couple, en tout cas pas tout de suite), elle devait rester concentrée sur ses cours… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à gérer en même temps que cela lui donnait presque le tournis.

Elle sortit de son cours, trépignant d'impatience. Elle devait rejoindre Sirius à la grande porte du château, et n'avait pas envie de le faire attendre trop longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, et c'était comme s'ils étaient séparés depuis des mois. Elle arriva enfin sur les lieux du rendez-vous, et fut surprise de le trouver là, regardant autour de lui, la cherchant sans doute des yeux parmi la masse d'élèves qui allaient et venaient autour de lui. Elle accélérera le pas, sautillant dans les dernières marches qui la séparaient encore du rez-de-chaussée et trottina jusqu'à lui, son cœur s'accélérant quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Elle le vit écarter légèrement les bras à son approche, et vint s'y engouffrer tendrement, glissant contre lui, leurs corps s'attirant tels deux aimants. Elle semblait trouver sa place aux creux de ses bras, comme s'ils avaient été créés dans l'unique but de l'accueillir. Elle le sentit la presser contre lui, posant sa joue contre sa tête, son nez plongeant dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle avait la nette impression que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, plus profonde. Il la respirait. Elle se sentit frissonner. La sensation était grisante, puissante. Si le hall n'avait pas été empli d'élèves, elle aurait sûrement laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, puis Sirius vint l'embrasser. L'estomac d'Amy se contracta. C'était une réaction qu'elle aimait ressentir. Elle espérait pouvoir toujours avoir ces petits papillons qui lui secouait le ventre à chaque fois que leurs lèvres entraient en contact. Le Gryffondor joua un instant avec sa bouche avant de s'en décoller, pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Bonjour. » Lui murmura-t-il simplement en souriant.

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-elle en essayant de contenir son envie de pousser leur baiser plus loin.

Il ne lui fallait qu'un instant, seulement quelques secondes, un simple geste, pour que son univers disparaisse totalement pour ne laisser que lui. Jamais, de sa vie, elle ne s'était imaginée pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un à ce point.


	57. Chapitre 57

_Les gens là je déconne grave. Il est une heure du matin, je me lève dans six heures pour aller taffer, j'ai plus de batteries sur ma tablette ni sur mon pc, mais PUTAIN je l'ai fini ce chapitre! Et il a été long!_  
_Et pourtant j'ai toujours autant l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe rien c'est affreux xD Je vous avouerais que là je suis un peu dans une phase où j'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand chose dans ce que j'écris, tout simplement parce que c'est une espèce de phase de transition avant quelque chose qu'il me tarde d'aborder! Du coup, j'ai l'impression de trainer. A vous de me dire si vous avez ce sentiment aussi (si c'est le cas, j'suis déso mais me tapez pas siouplé.)_  
_Un chapitre un peu plus fournis que le précédent, et déjà, ça, c'est bien. J'en avais marre de me rendre compte que j'avais écrit tout ce que je voulais et que ça faisait que trois mille mots. Le seum. La lose._

_Encore et toujours un immense merci à vous tous! C'est parfois en relisant vos reviews pleine d'amour que je retrouve la force de continuer quand j'ai de petits passages à vide (comme en ce moment). Vous faites vraiment partie intégrale de cette fic en me donnant du courage pour ne pas tout abandonner. Vous êtes formidables, je vous adore._

_Je vous annonce que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire dans les jours qui viennent (weekend, vie sociale, tout ça tout ça). J'espère avoir plus de disponibilité la semaine prochaine. De plus, j'essaye de me motiver pour relire et corriger mes vieux chapitre (j'en ai fait deux pour l'instant... youpiiiii) parce qu'à chaque fois que je me relis je vois toujours de nouvelles fautes et ça craint à mort. Parce que j'ai la flemme de les relire de suite avant de poster (pas bien Mina) uniquement parce que dès que j'ai fini d'écrire j'ai qu'une envie c'est de vous faire découvrir mon nouveau chapitre (bien Mina)._

_BON cette intro est beaucoup trop longue. Bonne lecture! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire :) Bisous!_

* * *

Ils étaient partis du côté des serres, un coin du parc relativement désert à cette heure en dehors des élèves qui étaient en cours de botaniques. Ils s'étaient tous deux assis sur l'un des murs de pierre qui délimitait l'espace réservé aux serres, le dos tourné vers le château, regardant la vaste pelouse qui s'étendait devant eux. Amy, dont les pieds ballottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, tenait la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant uniquement de l'instant. Une légère brise venait de temps à autre caresser leurs visages et faire voleter les pointes de leurs cheveux. Le mois de juin qui approchait apportait une chaleur douce et agréable sur le parc et le château. Dans la tête d'Amy, une foule de questions se bousculait. Elle avait envie de toutes les poser, mais ne savait juste pas par laquelle commencer. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne ne risquerait de surprendre leur conversation, avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Je peux te parler de quelque chose ? » Finit-elle par dire, la voix légèrement hésitante.

Sirius tourna vers elle un regard un peu étonné, mais dans lequel elle comprit qu'il l'invitait à continuer.

« C'est à propos de Remus. » Souffla-t-elle finalement après avoir marqué une courte pause.

Le Gryffondor sembla se tendre une seconde, avant de s'adoucir quelque peu. Amy sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa main, témoignant de sa soudaine nervosité. Il devait se douter de ce qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre quand elle parlait de « Remus ». Il était vrai qu'ils n'en avaient jamais rediscuté depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité, car en soi, cela n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait beaucoup trop de questions, beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres pour qu'elle puisse tout garder pour elle. Elle entreprit de garder une respiration calme et posée, voulant ignorer les battements effrénés de son cœur à mesure qu'elle sentait un léger stress monter en elle.

« Vous faites quoi, les soirs de pleine lune ? »

Sirius la toisa, surpris, avant de laisser échapper un faible rire nerveux. Peut-être était-il soulagé. Amy avait encore du mal à lire sur son visage, et se sentait souvent démunie, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait exprimer, comme c'était le cas à présent. Etait-il soulagé ? Anxieux ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire à cet instant. Elle le regarda ajuster sa position sur le muret, cherchant sans doute à être plus confortablement installé.

« Et bien… » Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « En général, on se retrouve un peu avant le coucher du soleil. On va dans un endroit sûr, et on y reste toute la nuit. »

Quelque part, la Poufsouffle se trouva déçue par cette réponse. Tout ce qu'avait dit Sirius lui avait paru évident, aussi fit-elle de gros effet pour se retenir de soupirer d'agacement. Elle se contenta alors de le fixer, comme pour l'encourager à en dire un peu plus. Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, elle avala sa salive et se redressa, histoire de se redonner de la constance. Cette réponse semblait couper court à la conversation. Elle avait posé une question simple, il y avait apporté une réponse tout aussi simple. Le sujet pouvait sembler clos, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter si tôt. Elle avait encore beaucoup trop d'interrogation.

Elle eut soudain un éclair de lucidité qui lui permit de relancer le sujet sans paraitre trop insistante.

« Vous allez toujours dans la forêt interdite ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Elle entendit Sirius prendre une longue et profonde inspiration. Une seconde, la jeune fille eut peur d'aller trop loin, laissant ses doutes prendre un instant le dessus sur ses convictions.

« Non, c'est plutôt rare, en fait… » Répondit finalement le Gryffondor d'une voix faible. « On y va surtout quand on a plus trop le choix, comme le jour où tu… Enfin… »

Il détournait le regard sans cesse, cherchant désespérément à le poser loin d'Amy, évitant clairement de croiser ses yeux. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra à la référence du fameux jour, celui où elle avait été assez stupide pour se rendre de nuit dans la forêt sans même penser à prendre sa baguette avec elle, et qu'elle aurait pu en mourir. La blessure semblait encore vive, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre apparemment. Amy se sentit désolée de rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs à leurs mémoires, mais elle savait cela nécessaire. Taire l'évènement ne le fera pas disparaitre, et les choses avaient parfois besoin d'être dites pour pouvoir considérer le sujet comme réellement clos. C'était un paradoxe assez particulier, mais Amy aimait bien les paradoxes.

« Et le reste du temps, vous allez où ? » Continua-t-elle, essayant de guider sa réponse.

Sirius resta silencieux, le visage crispé, ses yeux fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Amy sentait qu'elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, mais elle savait cela nécessaire. Elle voulait avoir cette conversation, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur eux, sur leur groupe, sur leur vie. Le « problème » de Remus rythmait leur quotidien, et si cela devait durer entre eux, elle fallait qu'elle apprenne à jouer avec. Mais elle ne pourrait le faire correctement que si elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda faiblement Sirius, la voix légèrement cassée, en tournant un regard fatigué vers elle.

Amy ne répondit pas. Elle aurait pourtant pu. Elle aurait pu lui dire que c'était un mélange de volonté de bien faire et de curiosité mal placée. Mais elle sentait que cela ne ferait que les faire tourner un peu plus en rond. Sirius refusait de répondre clairement à ses questions, sentant sûrement que la discussion commençait à lui échapper. Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, la jeune fille abattit sa dernière carte.

« Vous allez dans la cabane hurlante, c'est ça ? »

Le regard effaré du Gryffondor lui confirma qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Mais… Mais comment tu sais que… » Bafouilla-t-il en affichant soudain un visage paniqué.

« Simple déduction. » Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, essayant de garder un air naturel et détendu. « Vous aviez l'air mal à l'aise en l'approchant, alors j'ai eu des doutes, mais je n'étais sûre de rien, alors… »

Le jeune homme resta interdit, fixant sa petite amie avec effrois et admiration.

« Et puis, ce fameux-jour… » Continua-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées, « je me suis souvenue vous avoir entendu parler d'une ''cabane'', et j'ai fait le rapprochement… »

« Attends, tu nous as entendu ? » La coupa Sirius.

Elle releva son regard vers lui. Il avait l'air perdu. Lui qui avait toujours su garder son assurance en toute circonstance, elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

« Euh, oui… J'avais ouvert la fenêtre pour faire sortir mon chat, et je vous ai entendu… C'est pour ça que je vous ai suivi. »

« Pardon ?! » S'emballa-t-il soudain, se penchant un peu plus en avant pour mieux la voir, ce qui manqua de le faire glisser du mur sur lequel il était assis. « Toi, tu entends des gens fureter dans le parc en pleine nuit et ta seule idée c'est de les suivre ?! »

« Je… »

Elle hésita. Il était vrai que dit comme ça, c'était stupide. En y repensant, elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre une décision aussi ridicule, ce soir-là. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se dire que tout cela ne la regardait pas, et retourner se coucher comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et baissa la tête, se sentant coupable. Elle avait été idiote, elle le savait. Tout cela aurait pu très, très mal finir, si jamais James, Peter et Sirius n'était pas intervenus. S'ils ne lui avaient pas sauvé la vie… Elle ne s'était jamais réellement rendu compte, jusqu'à présent, à quel point elle leur devait. SI elle vivait encore, si elle avait pu continuer sa vie, continuer à voir ses amies, si elle avait pu se remettre avec Sirius… C'était grâce à eux. Sans eux, elle servirait de composte aux arbres de la forêt interdite.

Elle se fit la promesse de les remercier correctement un jour.

Sirius la regardait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air profondément affligé. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait choqué, elle le voyait. La conversation prenait une tournure innatendue, mais après tout, si elle voulait que son petit ami soit honnête avec elle, il fallait qu'elle le soit avec lui. Elle se redressa, et alla planter ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor.

« J'ai reconnu ta voix. »

Elle laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, observant comme Sirius allait réagir. Il restait immobile, les yeux toujours écarquillés, sa respiration saccadée.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit vraiment toi, et… » Elle fit une pause, essayant d'organiser sa pensée. « Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris de sortir, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si je m'étais trompée ou non. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » S'emporta soudain le garçon, la panique se libérant dans le tremblement de sa voix. « Je ne comprends pas, on était plus ensemble, et tu étais tellement en colère contre moi et… Mais bordel, t'as failli te faire tuer ! »

Amy se sentit fébrile. Les mots de Sirius venaient se fracasser en elle comme des météorites. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, sa tête se vidait de toute pensée. Il n'existait plus que les yeux de Sirius qui la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle se sentait fondre comme une bougie. Elle pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension, de la terreur. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait presque déjà oublié les dernières phrases qu'ils venaient de prononcer tant son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

« Tout ce temps, je m'étais demandé ce que tu pouvais bien foutre dans la forêt à ce moment-là. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce soir-là précisément, comment tout ça avait pu arriver… Et là, tu me dis que c'est TOI qui es venue VOLONTAIREMENT te jeter littéralement entre les pattes d'un loup garou ?! »

« Mais j'en savais rien, moi ! » Répliqua vivement Amy face à la colère montante du garçon. « Comment j'aurais pu deviner la raison qui vous avait poussé à sortir ? Je sais que j'ai été stupide, mais c'est ce qu'on est quand on a du mal à se remettre d'une rupture et qu'on entend la voix de son ex dont on est toujours amoureuse ! »

Le silence s'imposa ensuite face à eux. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, chacun pesant le poids des mots qu'ils se lançaient au visage.

Sirius fut le premier à briser la glace.

« … Tu étais amoureuse de moi ? »

Amy ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise d'une telle question. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce fait était une évidence, tant cela lui paraissait flagrant. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« Je n'aurais sans doute pas aussi mal vécu notre séparation, si ça n'avait pas été le cas… » Souffla-t-elle, encore un peu essoufflé de leur dispute.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau en silence, chacun ne sachant plus quoi dire. Lentement, les yeux ronds comme des billes, effarées, Sirius tourna la tête, coupant le lien entre leurs regards. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses paupières clignant rapidement, comme lorsque l'on a du mal à se réveiller avec un cauchemar. Amy baissa la tête, penaude. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle et ses fichues convictions. Elle regrettait d'avoir autant insisté pour avoir cette conversation, elle s'en voulait d'avoir lancé le sujet. Ella aurait dû savoir que ça allait dégénérer. Parce que ça dégénérait toujours, avec elle.

« C'est ma faute… »

La voix brisée de Sirius la fit sortir de sa réflexion. Elle tourna vers lui un regard chargé d'incompréhension, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de sa phrase.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu as failli mourir… »

Un frisson d'effrois parcouru le corps entier de la Poufsouffle, qui se précipita à descendre du mur pour venir se mettre devant lui. Il regardait le vide, les yeux brillant, le visage tendu. Amy sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant ainsi.

« Non ! Non, ne dis pas ça, c'est faux ! » Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en venant attraper ses mains qui pendaient sur ses genoux. « Tu n'y es pour rien si j'ai été bête ! Je t'en prie, ne te mine pas le moral pour ça ! » Elle relâcha ses mains pour venir placer les siennes de part et d'autre de son visage, attrapant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs au passage, le forçant à remonter sa tête et à la regarder. « C'est du passé, et je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Peu importe qui est ou non responsable, ça ne changera rien. »

Sirius la regardait, le regard vide. Il semblait désemparé, désespéré. Lentement, alors qu'un faible sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres, Amy s'approcha de lui et vint l'embrasser tendrement, pressant simplement sa bouche contre la sienne. Alors qu'ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre, elle sentit sa tête se faire plus lourde entre ses mains, et se vit forcée de la relâcher. Sirius vint alors caler son front sur l'épaule de la Poufsouffle. Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, Amy alla entourer son cou et ses épaules de ses bras, espérant lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, en silence, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se redresse, brisant leur étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Même s'il affichait toujours une certaine tristesse, les yeux gris du jeune homme avaient retrouvé un certain éclat. Ils se sourirent.

« Je suis désolé… » Souffla Sirius.

« Moi aussi. » Confessa l'adolescente, reconnaissant ses torts.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Brièvement.

« Donc, tu voulais me parler de Remus ? » Relança soudain le Gryffondor en se mettant un peu plus droit.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on en discute ? » Demanda Amy, inquiète d'un tel revirement.

« C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet, je te signale. Le reste n'a été qu'une divagation. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle ne put se retenir de ricaner doucement. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, emportant avec lui ses dernières certitudes. Après tout ça, elle n'était plus sûre que questionner Sirius était le meilleur moyen de mieux comprendre le groupe de Maraudeurs. Elle avait l'impression de s'être un peu trop emportée, et d'avoir laissé sa curiosité prendre le pas sur le reste. Et puis, tout cela n'avait été motivé que par son envie de savoir si ses idées sur la cabane hurlante étaient fondées. Maintenant qu'elle avait sa réponse, insister aurait été déplacé. D'un pas léger, elle revint se placer aux côtés de Sirius, se hissant de nouveau sur le muret pour s'assoir près de lui.

« En fait, je crois que c'est pas la peine. » Commença-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour dégager son visage. « Je voulais simplement en savoir en savoir un peu plus sur lui… Sur vous. Mais au final je crois que je préfère encore apprendre à vous connaitre par moi-même. »

Elle tourna un regard plein de sincérité vers Sirius, qui lui offrit un sourire empli de gratitude. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'insondable, d'inatteignable. Elle avait du mal à cerner cette part mystérieuse qu'il avait, mais au fond, elle restait persuadée que c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait autant attirée par lui. Il avait ce petit côté secret qui l'envoutait, comme un trou trop sombre et trop profond pour qu'on puisse en voir le bout, mais dans lequel on a tout de même envie de se jeter à corps perdu. Elle voulait se plonger en lui, se l'approprier. Voir plus en lui que l'image qu'il voulait donner. Mieux le connaitre que n'importe qui d'autre sur terre. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts autour de ceux de Sirius.

« A la base, j'avais juste l'intention de te demander pour la cabane hurlante, mais je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet… » Avoua-t-elle finalement

« Je vois. » Répondit-il simplement d'une voix douce.

« Donc, en fait, elle n'a jamais été hanté, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Jamais. »

« Comment vous avez eu l'idée d'aller là-bas ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en parler ? » Lança Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Amy se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, et baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Elle avait posé la question machinalement, et s'en voulait déjà. Sirius, cependant, poussa un léger ricanement avec de venir glisser son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

« Flippe pas, je te fais marcher. » La rassura-t-il. « On n'a pas eu l'idée nous-même, pour tout t'avouer. »

La brune releva les yeux vers lui, hésitant à en demander plus. Elle ne savait pas si la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire devait l'inciter à continuer, ou à clore le sujet. Elle se contenta de le regarder, essayant de comprendre son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, pas même tendu. Elle choisit cependant de garder le silence, se disant que s'il voulait en rajouter, il le ferait. Elle attendit donc quelque secondes, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Tu ne me pose plus de question ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la meilleure attitude à prendre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun essayant de sonder l'autre, de lire ses pensées. Finalement, les lèvres d'Amy s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

« Je laisserai Remus me raconter toute l'histoire lui-même… Le jour où il voudra. » Dit-elle doucement.

Sirius la regarda intensément, avant de fondre tout d'un coup sur elle, collant sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord surprise par ce baiser soudain, Amy eut un petit sursaut, avant de se laisser prendre par la tendresse des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. Son cœur tambourinait, son estomac se contractait, elle sentait les poils de ses bras se hérisser alors que la langue du Gryffondor commençait à caresser la sienne. Puis il se détacha lentement d'elle, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal s'ils se séparaient trop vite. Elle l'entendait prendre de grandes respirations, son souffle chaud s'infiltrant dans sa bouche entrouverte.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois, il se fit tendre, amoureux. Amy poussa un petit soupir de contentement, et ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'élargirent pour former un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, ce qui compromit quelque peu leur baiser, étant donné que Sirius n'avait plus accès qu'à ses dents. Le jeune homme se redressa quelque peu, reculant son visage pour mieux regarder sa petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » Susurra-t-i.

« Rien. Je suis juste heureuse. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dressa pour venir poser ses lèvres contre sa joue avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol.

« J'ai bien envie de marcher un peu. » Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Secouant la tête, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage, le Gryffondor enlaça les doigts de la brune avant de se lever à son tour et de la suivre.

**_…_**

Ils arpentèrent le parc pendant quelques minutes, parlant très peu, se contentant d'avancer sans trop savoir où. C'était ce qu'elle aimait tant lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle ne se demandait plus où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se posait plus de questions, elle n'avait plus aucune craintes. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée, et appréciait d'être capable de savourer des moments comme celui-ci sans être obnubilée par une foule d'angoisses et d'interrogations qui lui prenaient la tête.

Cependant, il restait un sujet dont elle devait parler avec Sirius, et pour lequel elle refusait de se défiler. Elle ne passerait pas par des questions alambiquées, elle ne ferait pas de détours. Après un long silence, elle se décida enfin.

« Il y a autre chose dont je voulais qu'on discute. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, et poussa un petit gémissement guttural pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Il faut qu'on parle de James. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi, James ? »

« Tu penses que ses sentiments pour Lily sont vraiment sincères ? » Demanda-t-elle directement.

Sirius tourna le regard pour regarder devant lui et se passa une main dans les cheveux, gonflant ses joues d'air avant de tout relâcher dans un long soupir.

« Bah, si tu me demandes mon avis, je te dirais bien que oui, mais… Je ne suis pas dans sa tête non plus. »

« Oui, mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il l'aime vraiment ? »

« Mais c'est quoi cet intérêt soudain que tu as pour mes potes ? Je ne te suffis plus, c'est ça ? » S'indigna Sirius en se plaquant une main sur la poitrine en signe d'affectation.

« Espèce de crétin. » Ricana Amy en lui administrant une petite claque sur le bras. « Non, c'est simplement que… Je ne sais pas, j'essaye juste de comprendre la situation. De mon côté, je n'ai toujours eu que la version de Lily, qui se limitait à ''Potter est un gros lourd qui me casse les pieds à me demander de sortir avec lui alors que c'est le dernier des imbécile''. Et de ce que j'ai pu en voir jusque-là, c'était plutôt proche de la réalité. Mais maintenant, j'ai aussi l'écho de James qui jure être vraiment amoureux d'elle et qui me demande des conseils pour la séduire… »

Elle marqua une pause, levant les yeux vers Sirius pour observer sa réaction. Il l'écoutait patiemment, en hochant la tête.

« Je me retrouve un peu entre deux feux, et je me sens… Un peu démunie, pour tout te dire. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Je comprends. Et concrètement, tu voudrais faire quoi ? »

Amy soupira, cherchant une réponse à cette question, chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire.

« J'en sais foutrement rien. » Confessa-t-elle en riant. « Tout dépend de James, en fait. S'il l'aime vraiment, ou s'il ne fait ça que pour embêter Lily. »

Elle fut coupée par le rire de Sirius qui explosa à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta, surprise par cette soudaine hilarité, et lui lança un regard lui exprimant tout son incompréhension.

« Oh, crois-moi, il ne fait pas ça ''juste pour l'embêter''. » Lui assura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, pour le coup. » Fit remarquer la Poufsouffle en venant placer sa main libre sur sa hanche.

« Parce que moi, je subis ses états d'âmes tous les soirs, ma puce. »

Les entrailles d'Amy se crispèrent. Elle aimait qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

« J'ai régulièrement droit à des soirées entière de déprime parce ''Evans n'a pas levé les yeux sur lui aujourd'hui'', ou encore à des plans abracadabrantesque pour trouver le moyen de la croiser ''par hasard'' à la sortie de ses cours pour les rares fois où ils n'avaient pas d'options en commun. J'ai même une liste des prénoms potentiels pour leurs futurs enfants ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Amy de laisser échapper un fou rire franc. Elle devait bien admettre que pour le coup, Potter semblait effectivement très épris de sa meilleure amie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Une fois calmée, son souffle repris, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Très bien, donc il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec lui. » Dit-elle alors.

« Discuter ? De quoi ? » S'étonna le Gryffondor.

« Soyons honnête, je n'arriverais pas à convaincre Lily d'accepter de sortir avec lui tant qu'il n'aura pas changé son comportement. Et encore, rien ne dit que cela changera quoi que ce soit. Mais en attendant, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour lui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa ses yeux ronds d'étonnement. Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il mal compris pour la regarder ainsi ?

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu comptes vraiment l'aider ? »

Amy haussa les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Non, juste… Je pensais que tu l'enverrais chier, comme Evans est ton amie… »

Amy pouffa.

« Franchement, c'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en souriant.

« Et pour te répondre… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de piétiner ses émotions sous prétexte que Lily est mon amie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette situation est bloquée, et qu'elle ne s'arrangera sans doute pas sans aide extérieure. Seulement… » Elle réfléchit un instant à une formulation adéquate. « Je veux être sûre de moi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et ça passe bien sûr par la certitude que les sentiments de James sont bel et bien réels. »

Elle laissa planer un instant de silence avant de croiser les yeux de son petit ami qui la regardait avec une infinie tendresse. Elle se sentit frissonner, quand il vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant d'entourer sa taille de son bras, venant se coller contre elle. Elle se laissa aller à poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en travers du parc.

« T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. » Lui chuchota-t-il alors en venant poser sa tête contre la sienne.

Amy rougit légèrement. On lui avait déjà fait ce genre de compliment, mais venant de la part de Sirius, ces mots avaient quelque chose de nouveau, de tout particulier. Elle se sentit touchée au fond d'elle-même, profondément émue. Pour elle, ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien de particulièrement adorable, cela lui semblait tout simplement naturel. Il lui paraissait normal de vouloir aider quelqu'un qui le lui demandait, même si cette personne était ''cet abruti de Potter''.

A présent qu'elle était à peu près sûre du point de vue de James sur la question, restait la partie la plus difficile à aborder.

Lily.


End file.
